PORTAL
by A Glimpse of Ethereal Blue
Summary: If you found yourself in another world, an impossible world you would recognize from a virtual setting, a world in which you knew who would live and die, how and when… what would you do?Who would you try to save?Who would ultimately believe you? [CoverArt:AndreiaFerreira]
1. Author's Note

**PORTAL**

* * *

><p>If you found yourself in another world, an impossible world you would recognize from a virtual setting, a world in which you knew who would live and die, how and when… what would you do? Who would you try to save first? Where would you go to? However, most important of all… <em>who would ultimately believe you<em>?

The General and his team just got back from their mission in Wutai… and yet, the strangest occurrence just happened. Held captive, there is an unknown young woman claiming to have classified information about the General and his subordinates. Who is this woman… and how her words will change everyone's destiny?

* * *

><p>This story includes real world-FF7 world travelling. The time frame is set after The General's team just arrived from Wutai and everyone from FF7 world is living their lives as normally as it can get.<p>

_**Summary:**_

_**The sudden and inconspicuous arrival of a young woman – Elie – entails a change in everything that surrounds Shinra and those working for the company. Once Elie is found wandering around in some random training area, she is brought inside the heart of the company and it is then – that everything starts to change. General Sephiroth and Zack Fair are responsible for the case, once the questioning begins.**_

_**However… her words confuse them. Her speech makes no sense. **_

_**And she knows things that no one could possibly know.**_

* * *

><p>This is a suspenseadventure story. Rated M for further chapters. Pairing may vary: Zack/OC, Sephiroth/OC, depending on how the story progresses. _This is **NOT** a Sephiroth/Zack pairing. _

The story will be told according to different perspectives. Events of FF7 will change and the outcome of the happenings won't be the same (as in the games). FF7 reality will be another – completely transfigured: the characters (mainly the villains) won't act the same, their doings and goals will vary and we'll see the result of it.

Welcome to **Portal**, the new FF7 fanfic starting… very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>All characters and settings (the whole FF7 world) belong to** Square Enix.** Only Elie (OC) is a product of my imagination.

* * *

><p><em>AN - As I previously mentioned in my other ffics, you - readers - are always welcome to review and suggest. The idea isn't innovative (time traveling and similars) have been very explored in FF7 fics but I would like to give it a try. This idea came up once, I was driving (2h long travel) and I thought that maybe I could explore the possibilities here. _

_I can only hope you'll enjoy reading it._

_Kind regards... and see you soon*_


	2. The Chase

**Chapter 1 – The chase**

* * *

><p>The impossibly acute sound of glass breaking was enough to catch our attention - the three of us, the waiters working in that bar-café bordering with less safe areas of the city. All of the waiters - me included, just stared at the scene that had been created close to booth number ten, one of the most reserved parts of the place. Our boss liked to call them "the VIP booths", because those who wanted to be discreet… asked kindly to sit there. And my boss got a substantial compensation for that. He didn't admit it, but I was absolutely sure he charged extra for keeping the discretion.<p>

Anyway, lots of eyes now gazed upon a woman, dressing with a fur coat and miniskirt, high heels and too much make-up on, standing in front of the booth, facing someone who remained there sit and strangely calm. It was a man, I was willing to bet – but I wasn't exactly sure. Tonight, I hadn't been assigned to cover VIP booths. Thankfully, today I was covering normal tables, with normal people just talking and hanging around.

"Don't stare, Elie, it's rude." Someone whispered at my left ear.

Startled, I recognized the voice at once.

"So do you know the couple, Frances?" I asked, making my way to the main counter, always with an eye on my tables. I wouldn't want complains from any costumers.

"Yeah." She said, half-smiling. "They come here every Thursday night. He's married. She's not." She then clarified, widening her eyes and making a smug face, an obvious sign that she enjoyed this kind of scene.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, somehow taken aback. Yes, my curiosity was genuine. She worked here since I did, and I didn't know those kind of details about costumers. And our Boss – Larry - held a very strict policy about us _flirting_ inside the establishment. So, that left me with the sickest image of Frances and her ways of getting constant update in the suburbs.

"I have my sources." She admitted, blinking an eye at me. "Plus, the guy is hot. Not to mention rich. Did you know he recently bought that house close to the river bank?"

"No, I didn't." I admitted. _And proud of not knowing it…_, my mind added.

"Uh. I would find amazing that you actually knew something about the community, Elie." Frances' sarcasm was impossible to miss. And, as much as it disturbed me, I actually behaved a little off from everybody in the neighborhood. But that was me – I've always had been like that, a little too much lonely, a little too much for myself.

And as I had ended up here, in the suburbs, absolutely random, still was a mystery, even to myself. I didn't know my parents. An aunt had raised me – at least, that was what she always said to me: That she was my aunt and that my parents couldn't see me. As I grew, the why's and the how's appeared, multiplied thousand fold, but always without answers. I ended up admitting defeat, giving up to knowing who my parents were and where were they, why they had left me with an aunt to raise me.

Until one day, aunt Julie didn't come up to pick me up from school. It was raining. She always picked me up when the weather was nasty. Rain, snow, hail. But no, not that day. Thankfully, a friend of mine gave me a ride home… where I found the whole 911 team, looking at me expectantly.

It couldn't be a good thing. As I stepped out of the car, one of those man dressed in white approached me and said "_I'm so sorry, Elie_."

Without thinking twice, I ran inside, passing by arms and bodies trying to keep me away… until I finally reached the living room, where the only mother I had known remained sat in her favorite couch, as if she was taking a nap.

"She suffered a heart attack." Someone behind me informed, as my eyes filled with tears, tears that kept falling silently, mourning the death of the woman who had taught me everything in life.

After a long legal process, I was finally free from the government claws. I was 19 then, I had finished high school, and surprisingly, I had inherited a modest apartment right across the city, plus all the belongings of my aunt Julie – her car included. Which was my car now.

However, the insurance company never paid what was supposed to pay – considering aunt Julie's natural death – and the situation was still being taken care of. After all, she had that terrible smoking habit, most likely it was that that got her killed in such early age.

After all, aunt Julie was only 45 years old.

So all that meant that I had to work to support me. And save some for university – one day, I would go to university.

But meantime, I would have to pour thousands of drinks and waiter for a long time… until I had saved enough to get me in college. Well. At least I didn't have to pay for the house nor the car. That was luxury enough, considering that the majority of those living in my block… lived in a rented apartment.

A cold blue, male stare in my direction woke me up from my reverie.

"My call." I whispered, heading towards booth number 3.

"Elie, another round of tequilas, please." The blue-eyed man said, and I nodded, returning swiftly to the main counter and starting preparing the drinks.

"Got a fan, Elie? How come you don't tell me that kind of news?" Frances tone sounded naughty and curious at the same time, as she approached me.

"Honestly, Fran." I said. "I don't even know the guy." And it was true. I didn't know him. For me, he was just a face, just one more costumer that attended the bar and that was it.

"Elie, come on!" Frances said, her tone bored and slightly angry. "The guy's been here almost every night, his eyes follow your body like a freaking neon arrow!"

And as an answer, all I could do was… make the most appalled and shocked face on Earth, not believing Frances' words. Even my hands stopped preparing tequilas.

"I can't believe you didn't notice!" Frances declared, almost as shocked as I was. And, with a deep sigh, she continued. "You really have to stop videogaming that much. It's making you lose complete notion of the real world, Elie."

What kind of comment was just that? I couldn't even say a word in my defense.

"What has videogaming got to do w-"

"It has a lot to do." Frances interrupted. "It makes you a complete anti-social being. You don't contact with real people, you're always fighting to save the Planet, saving energy to kill the bad guys, plus handling swords and magic powers and spells that are so obscenely unreal!"

I could only stare at her with complete disbelief. There was no need to be that bitchy. She had her hobbies. I had mine. Period.

"Life has more to it, Elie. And you're letting it all pass by."

And with that, Frances left, apparently to take care of the situation next to booth 10, since the lady just stood without saying a word, meantime the mystery man remained sit, while a sparkling pile of broken glass decorated the ground next to them.

When I was almost done with tequila round, I felt a presence next to me. A male presence. The space the man occupied and the smell he emanated allowed me to recognize him immediately.

"Hey, Larry." I said, without even looking at him.

"Got everything covered?" He asked, his tone neutral.

"Yep. No problem." I informed. "Except for number 10. Frances's there." I added, sparing a glance towards Larry, who gazed immediately at the place Frances was right now, smiling very openly towards a very empty booth. The woman had vanished. But apparently, the man hadn't.

"Geez." Larry whispered, and made his way towards the hidden, shadowy booth.

And I decided not to look to what was going to happen. I already had seen it – several times, and I didn't want to be part of it, mainly because it involved nasty whispers, threats and crying. Larry wanted us to keep up with the rules, but let's admit it – most of the girls working here didn't obey his rules. And he didn't like that one bit. Apparently I was the only one here with a pair of neurons working in consonance.

Minding my mind with my impending order, I headed to the table, where my cold-eyed costumer and his pack of friends were already staring at me.

"Sorry for taking so long." I said, genuinely sorry for taking that much time getting their drinks. "There you have it." I said, while I placed the tequilas in front of each one of them. Now I could actually count them – they were six. Six guys, all dressed in black as if they were part of some mafia group, all together tonight in some testosterone-filled reunion.

"It's okay, Elie." The one with blue eyes said, smiling at me obviously wanting to get small-talk out of me. "You can compensate me by telling me a bit more about yourself."

I looked at him, that man with an ultra-confident smile on his face… he was cute and all… and all that black made him look extremely mysterious and charming but, come on.

"You know my name and where I work." I said, my tone polite and neutral. I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't just let this guy stick his nose into my life just like that. "That's plenty enough." I added, planning on retreating at once.

But the man rose from his seat instead and his smile widen even more, as if he was having a hell of a good time with the situation.

"No." He said, towering me like a black shadow with clear, frozen eyes. "That is not nearly enough."

_Oh, shit_. I didn't like his tone, I didn't like his stance… but most important of all, I didn't like his influence. Reflexively, I shivered, out of fear, because the bright in his eyes transmitted the most dark … and obscure intentions.

"Choose." He suddenly said. "Here or somewhere else." He added then, holding a bulk of dollar bills on his hand, gesturing it to me.

Taking in his actions, his confident stance and his freaking smug face… I suddenly felt an almost imperious will to punch him in that pretty face of him. How dare he? Treat me like a piece of meat, for sale?

"I think you're confusing me with someone else." I informed, trying to remain calm. After all, the least I needed was Larry to intervene. I was grown up woman already, I knew how to defend myself. "I'm a waiter, not a whore."

"Really? I can't really see the difference."

I stared back at the man, who had thrown at me those sarcastic words. Oh, he wanted to play jerk on me? I took my time considering what to answer him. And then, the most unexpected came out of my mouth.

"Then maybe you should consider seeing your ophthalmologist." I declared, my tone casual. "Your sight is clearly compromised."

And with that, I simply left, headed towards the main counter. Larry was there, staring at me with the most shocked face on his face.

"What?" I said, staring back at him.

"What the hell did just happen there?" He asked, as if I was the one to blame.

"That pervert offered me money to _go_ out with him." I said, now busy with glasses and coffee cups about to come out of the drying machine.

"Elie." Larry's voice held that tone of… doubt. I was sensing a "but" coming soon. "That man is… one of the main contributors to our community here. You can't just simply-"

_Oh, for Christ's sake_!

"I don't _sell_ myself, Larry. Not here, not now, not in a million years." I clarified, now clearly pissed off with my boss's theories. He just stood there, looking at me with those big eyes of him and his amphibian abdomen.

"I'm not saying for you to do _tha_t, but you could at least not be… unpleasant? He donated-"

"I don't freaking care! I am not going near that man again. I'm done with this conversation Larry."

Now I was really mad. Come on, it wasn't bad enough that costumers thought I would _go_ with them for money, and now my own boss was advising me to just not be unpleasant with an idiot that obviously considered that money bought it all. I didn't care if he had contributed or donated for the whole freaking establishment! I just worked here and Larry paid me to waiter, not to play extra-nice with special costumers. I did my job and I did it according to his rules – rules that did not include "_be nice to the ones holding sets of dollar bills on their hands_."

What was left of the night passed by with no incidents. Frances had made it with the guy from booth ten – she got his phone number, waving at me the piece of paper with "Success!" printed on her forehead.

As my tables were concerned… Larry took the liberty to go and talk with the gang from booth number three. I didn't make an extra appearance there and Larry just remained there, engaged in some talking with the blue-eyed pervert.

Behind the counter, I took discreet glances towards them, hoping to find in their facial expressions something that helped me to conclude that everything was okay and that the jerk would leave me alone.

I busied myself with other orders, passing by those blue eyes occasionally, but the man didn't spare any glance in my direction. Which was good.

Close to one a.m., I waved at Larry. I needed to tell him it was my time to leave. I was done with my shift and I needed to get home, get some rest… God, I needed that.

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'm tired." I said, half-smiling. "And tomorrow's my day off." I added, blinking at him, hoping he wouldn't call me in some sort of emergency, as sometimes happened. I was really in need to rest – I was working extra hard lately because I needed the extra money to… well, save. Save – that was all I could think about. University. Get a _real_ job.

"I know, Elie. I'll try _not_ to call you." He laughed.

"Very funny." I said, laughing as well, taking off the tag with my name on it and putting it where it belonged. I was wearing a simple, black t-shirt and casual jeans, with black sneakers – another norm from Larry: no cleavages, no legs and hips showing. My hair, arranged in a ponytail for work, now fell off, reaching my shoulders, chest and my mid-back: half-wavy, brown and long – maybe too long now. I had to consider shortening it a bit – my hair was a morning nightmare to take care of.

Now putting my wool blouse over the t-shirt, the scarf and, finally, my warm coat, I was finally prepared to go.

Finally, go home and sleep.

"See ya Sunday, boss."

"Take care."

I nodded, knowing what he meant with that. Larry was completely against my un-accompanied travels from the bar towards my apartment. But I couldn't bring the car, and besides I only had to walk two blocks, it was nothing!

Leaving calmly the bar, waving a silent goodbye to Frances and the other girl, I made my way out of the bar, meeting a very cold and freezing Friday night.

As I walked towards home, the icy breeze threatened to cut my skin, like thousands of nano knifes injuring my skin, my eyes, my nose.

The street was silent, there was no movement – no cars, no people walking around. Just me, silently walking towards home, thinking of my warm bed, the heater on while I showered and then I would prepare a nice warm hot chocolate before I would launch myself to the next mission I had to complete under the kickass Siren Phasewalker, aka Lilith character: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, an extra from that amazing Borderlands, Game of the year edition. It had cost me almost a day of work to be able to buy it but it was well worth it. I loved videogaming and it was definitely a jewel in my collection.

Well, a girl had to have hobbies. I was 23 and I enjoyed gaming – so what?

Anyway, as my mind drifted about the ways I was going to access the Bank and start a riot, I didn't pay attention to the moving shadows drawing close to me.

Not excessively close, but – silently - those shadows moved, begging my eyes would find them. Until that eventually happened.

My mind focused immediately on the movement across the lot. Yep, I wasn't dreaming. Someone was there. _Several_ someone's.

And as I walked, my heart beating faster, my eyes seemed to recognize the shadows standing confidently across the lot, not ten meters from me. I only had time to half-open my mouth with shock.

"Surprised?"

That voice, giving up who that shadow was in fact. The blue-eyed pervert from the bar.

_Oh, crap_.

And now, I was in the middle of this dilemma here. What was I supposed to do? Stop walking? Go to him and kick him in the groin? No, come on, who was I trying to trick here? He had me practically surrounded with his… guys, I suspected those same five guys that were with him back in the bar.

So, looking around me and considering the place I was at… I didn't need to think much. I didn't have much time to do whatever it was… because I simply started running.

I ran like crazy, feeling the ice beneath my sneakers and now, the cold breeze hurting my face, as I heard their footsteps behind me, despair taking over me. Thankfully I had no purse – all my belongings were in my coat pocket, only my home keys and my cell phone.

And I heard them say "_Get her_", "_Don't let her get away_.", and all I could think, despaired, was…

_What the fuck do you want from me_?

As I ran, making several turns in those blocks I knew like the palm of my hand – I felt their hands grabbing my coat, and I, reacting like a canine with rabies, threw my arms and elbows behind me, hitting occasionally one of them in the face.

The adrenaline flowing inside me didn't allow me to stop. All I could think was… _Don't let them get you, don't let them hurt you_.

Because I was the only one I could count on. I only had myself, no one else.

And before I knew it, a strong hand grabbed me by my hair and I faltered. It hurt too much, it brought tears to my eyes, but I couldn't give up. _Not now, not ever_.

And, with a primal scream, I pulled, as that man remained with a fistful of my hair, while I ran like a maniac… towards places I didn't know.

I was entering the abandoned industrial area now… a very dangerous place and, most definitely, not the right one to play hide and seek with six angry guys.

I made my way inside the first door I found, going up through stairs, finding only destroyed walls, doors, furniture… l was lost inside a dark maze, only the light from the moonlight helping me to see what I had ahead. The metallic sound of my footsteps hitting the fragile, about to break bridges decorating the place easily gave up my position.

And, before I could think, I got inside the first room I found. It was pitch black inside, but I didn't care. I closed silently the door, not finding a key. There was no chance for me to barricade myself here and try to call out for help.

So, I was trapped. They would easily find me. It was inevitable.

"I know you're here somewhere…" a male voice resonated, and I put my hand over my mouth, trying to conceal a sob.

Despair was taking over me.

"Hey, little kitty." That voice.

_Freaking pervert_…, my mind shouted, recognizing the voice of that blue-eyed man from the bar.

"I'm gonna find you, Elie." He said once again, his voice now closer. "And when I do… you'll regret your silly runaway."

_Oh my God_…

Inevitably, tears rolled over my face, but I didn't make a sound.

"You should have accepted the money, Elie." That voice, each time closer, scaring the hell out of me.

_God, this is a nightmare_…

My breathing was uneven, my eyes facing the door closed, in front of me.

"Will I find you here, Elie? Right behind this door, hidden pathetically like a scared kitty?"

His words seemed to trigger something inside me.

Lost, giving up to what was expecting me, I stepped back. I stepped back silently, knowing that, when that man would open the door, I would be the one thing he would see, like a bright point of light in the middle of darkness.

_His prey. About to get eaten_.

I fastened my pace, hoping to find a wall, a wall in which I would rest on, a rough surface of concrete and fainted painting.

Stepping back like a petrified feline into the darkness that surrounded me… there was no wall. My body never found a wall.

I didn't find anything at all. My body didn't meet anything concrete, not solid ground, not the consistence the atmosphere had.

As I stepped, all I could sense was warm, a dark, comfortable void where the air was thick and I seemed to float… like in a dream. Like in those dreams we regret waking up from.

_I'm snapping. My body is shutting down_…

Yeah, it had to be it. The fear, the adrenaline was now fading and I felt… so… out.

Out of everything.

_Drifting_.

I closed my eyes. It was too dark, I couldn't see a thing even if I had them open. I chose not to move, having the sensation I was being guided. That someone or something was transporting me someplace else. Like a careful and soft hand, directing me the way.

And it was then… after some long, painful moments, that my body found something. A rough surface – a place where I laid, most likely solid ground – and where silence reigned.

A massive silence.

So peaceful.

So out of the ordinary.

And I abandoned myself to the tiring sensation I felt, closing my eyes and diving into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** – Okay, there you have it, the first chapter from Portal. Inspiration took me today, I couldn't just stop writing. :D Hope you like it. And, btw, the reference to Borderlands is real, I had to ask my BF about it to make it believable LOL._

_Now, serious stuff is about to happen._

_You're all welcome to review and comment at your will._

_And thanks for reading._


	3. Strangely Familiar

**Chapter 2 – Why is this so strangely familiar?**

* * *

><p>The moist and tepid ground beneath my form felt somehow comfortable.<p>

Breathing in and out so automatically was almost blessing, and the air was so pure it almost made my lungs hurt.

But still and quiet I remained, laying there as if I was cozy at home, in my sweet and comfy bed, back in my apartment.

Luminosity hurt my closed eyes, a sign… that it was day time – what made me wonder. Had I slept the whole night on solid ground in the middle of the industrial complex where I…

_Wait a minute, where am I_?

It took me some consistent minutes gathering last night's events. I blinked lazily, so strangely comfortable laying there. The smell of dry dirt and an odd sense of… misplacing was – slowly –taking over me. What was this, this… sensation?

My body hurt all over, a dull ache I wasn't able of especify. Deep inside my mind, I wondered if I had actually been caught by those perverted freaks that were chasing me last night and if they had had their way in the end. I didn't feel anything different on me…, I concluded after some painful seconds. And I had my clothes on. That was a plus.

Finally, I remembered something really strange happening in the room I had locked myself in. The sensation I had had been something like… being swallowed by a black wall, sucked into some void, like... like in those scifi movies.

_God_. It was bizarre. Not to mention unusual and highly dysfunctional. If someone heard my unreasonable thinking, surely I would be considered crazy. Or, on the other hand, maybe someone would ask me what I had been smoking after all.

Before I could think about something else, voices interrupted my line of thinking. Masculine, low voices.

"Movement."

The voice was low but powerful. I suddenly felt like a prey hiding from inevitable predation. My eyes finally opened completely and my sight was bathed with potent rays of sun and… a rather deteriorating surrounding. What, was this the aspect of that industrial complex by day-light?

"Don't let it slip away, we're scoring positively here." Another voice answered, and I had the feeling those voices were approaching me. And I had no idea if that was a good thing or not. After last night, nothing perspired safety for me.

"I got it, I got it." The other voice clarified, and I tried to move from where I was. I tried to shift to the sitting position, a maneuver that took me more than I would want to. God, what was this terrible tiring sensation? And why?

I hadn't finished the process of sitting, when I was abruptly interrupted. Two man, dressed completely in black, from head to toe… and armed - my God, they had guns… - opened silently the wooden, decrepit door of the room I was in… and they simply stared in my direction.

Like I was freaking Lady Frankenstein.

"What the…"

Okay, their sudden stiff stance while they were categorically scanning me didn't help one bit. I eyed them as well, finding in them a strangely familiar recognition. Where had I seen men dressed like that? Automatically, Call of Duty went through my mind, as well as the military… okay maybe Special Ops, as I had seen in movies. But… what were guys like them doing _here_?

Two painful seconds passed by, until one of them finally spoke.

"Abort exercise!" I could only widen my eyes at his declaration, as the man spoke to what seemed to be a transmitter next to his wrist. "Team One, we found an abnormality in the training area."

_What_? My eyebrows rose and my mouth half-opened… with amazement. Not to mention shock. What was this after all?

"_Describe abnormality. Over_." The man talked, on the other side of the line. What, they used walkie-talkies to communicate?

"A female civilian, Sir. Over." He finally declared, keeping his gun pointed in my direction.

"_We're on our way. Over_."

And with that, an horrific silence followed, while I remained, sitting on the ground, staring at my surroundings, the room where I was, decorated with portions of rotten wood and… occasional green all around me. Vegetation. Clearly, I was in the middle of an abandoned place – which didn't resemble a bit the place I had run into last night.

Okay, this was starting to freak me out already.

Not to mention those men. Staring at them as discreetly as I was able, I could find in them something… I _recognized_. But from where? Where had I seen those uniforms before? Damn, all this was starting to give me a headache. Maybe it was this _air_, which held the most… strangest consistency.

Footsteps suddenly followed, and before I knew it, a horde of men surrounded me. They all resembled huge black flies. All the same, no distinguished face, since all of them wore helmets. One of them approached me slowly, kneeling close to me. My eyes met the place where his eyes would be, behind that helmet.

"Miss?" He said. "Are you okay?" That man's voice, screamed military in all over. "Are you injured?"

_No_, I thought. I wasn't injured, that was a fact. But why weren't my brains collaborating? Was it the panic? Was it… the surprise?

"Who… are you?" I finally managed to say, looking around me.

"Training Soldier, miss. How did you get inside the training area?"

His answer was swift and fast, but the content sounded like an alien language to me.

"Training Area? No, I… I live nearby."

Yeah, it was pretty obvious. Regular people lived nearby, what did he mean with training area anyway?

However, his answer couldn't be more terrifying.

"Miss. There is no living soul in a hundred mile radius."

_Okay, the man's got to be kidding me_. His last declaration earned a hard stare from me.

"No, but I-"

"_Team 2. Describe your exact location_." The rough voice through the walkie-talkie thing interrupted me before I could think of something coherent to say.

"395.456.555."

The man kneeled right next to me responded with haste, glancing at their two colleagues standing next to the door.

All of them seemed to – somehow – communicate between them in the silence that followed. Before I could say anything, out of nowhere a horde of men – all dressed the same, all in black, all… like freaking cloned, surrounded me, staring at me through the glass of their helmets like I had perpetrated the crime of the century. Their stare weighted tons on me and my despaired state of mind. So this was team 1, rejoined with team 2, all together now for a God damn tea party.

I felt so dislocated, so… out. Of everything.

So strangely… as if I had landed in another planet or something. Which was a ridiculous thought. I was at good-old Earth, the one and only planet with humans in the Solar System, Milky Way. _Right_?

The voice of one of them interrupted my pathologic thinking.

"I've contacted the Base. We must take the civilian for questioning."

Woooo. That had me reacting at once.

"Questioning?" I quoted, frightened. I wasn't entirely grasping the point of all that _questioning_ and _base _thing. "But I told you, I-"

"Let's go. The base is set to receive you."

And, without any further word, one of them held me, helping me to stand and… silently and slowly I walked, escorted by a concrete horde of thirty men, towards…

… the unknown.

-/-

As much as I wanted to remain calm, the situation didn't allow me to. First, it had been the escorting thing – freaking scared, I felt guilty all over, and I didn't realize why. Why, if I hadn't done anything wrong, why was I feeling this way?

Well, maybe the answer was easy. They, the freaking horde of black outfit men, constricted my will and peace of mind to that point – to the point of feeling guilty over nothing.

Second, the instant I got outside… I faced a total unknown scenario. This wasn't my neighborhood, not even close. This, _this_ place… was a deserted, sandy and lonely landscape. I couldn't see a thing – civilization? – close to the horizon line.

There was nothing. Only… wind and wasteland. And occasional rocky, dark formations, here and there.

My eyes, not believing, scanned the area, over and over again. As if I needed to do it multiple times to actually _believe_ what I was seeing.

_Is this California? The desert_?

I had never been in California, but I had seen it on TV. And, albeit it wasn't exactly how I had imagined it… the whole landscape held this strange familiarity again. It was discomforting, it … hell, it was now becoming annoying. What the hell was this place that I couldn't remember? I was actually sure that I had seen it before. But from here?

And… and how on Earth had I ended up here? Miles and miles from home? _Really_?

_This isn't happening…_, I thought, trying to get a grip on myself, seconds before the sound of vehicles startled me.

_What now_?

Me and my dead silent horde of muted guys slowed their pace until everyone stopped completely. And so, they waited, his heads tilted towards the noise.

Curiosity got over me, and I looked in that direction as well. Black transportation vehicles. Several of them, leaving a dusty trail behind.

Anxiety didn't win me over until the vehicles stopped completely. Once the dusty wind reached us, a sign that gave in the high (and most likely illegal) speed at which those vehicles traveled, one door opened. And, from there, an equally _cloned_ man stared at me and the man standing right by my left side.

"Is this the civilian?"

_"This". How nice…_, I thought, sighing.

"Yes, sir." The man next to me answered, fast and sharp.

"Get inside, fast. The Base is already alerted."

And, before I could say or do something, I was swallowed by a black, dark van.

-/-

"Is this the Police headquarters?" I asked, visibly curious and despaired to know exactly _what _was this place and _where_. Since the moment I had arrived to the so-called Base, everybody avoided talking to me. Stares and discreet prying eyes in my direction were scarce, as my personal escort took me from building to building, until I reached – what I presumed it was – some kind of interrogation room. It looked like _Bones_ live and color. Dark room, steel door, one-mirrored wall, a couple of chairs and a table. And I was willing to bet there were cameras, audio and people on the other side of that supposed mirror.

The man in front of me – an ordinary looking man, properly dressed like the military that had escorted me – eyed me as if I had cursed in a foreign language.

"No." He answered, slowly, visibly measuring his words. "What do you mean with… police?"

"Police." I said, reinforcing the word. "It means what it means."

What, was he kidding me or something?

"I don't know where did you got that… word from, but we are the military from Shinra Corporation."

Okay, that one almost made me gasp with shock.

"_What_?"

What had he just said? Shinra? Like… like the same name from the military in that game I had at home? What was it?... Oh, yes, Final Fantasy. Uh…, seven, right? _Shinra_? Wow. I didn't know those guys creating the games had used names from _real_ military companies. That wasn't mentioned on that regular trivia site. Or was it… and I clearly missed that part?

"Are you lost, Miss…" The stare and the face of the man in front of me interrupted my ridiculous thought. And it did cost me a little to process his question.

"Uh… Elie." I said, correcting myself right away. "Eleanor Stevens. And no, I'm not… lost."

He seemed to study my answer and then he proceeded, calm and steady.

"How did you get into training area in the middle of the day."

Oh, man, _that_ issue again! I sighed, averting my stare from his and searching for mental support somewhere in those dark walls.

"Answer the question." The man insisted, and our stared met again. Okay, this was starting to annoy me. For Christ's sake, how many times would I have to repeat the same thing all over again?

"I didn't know the abandoned industrial area next to my place was… training area. That's not a crime, is it?" I declared, exhibiting just a little percentage of my shock towards this whole situation. "And besides, I was being followed last night… and I ran into the place and got stuck there."

"Industrial area. I see." That man's face was neutral now. "And where do you live, miss?"

Okay, this one was easy. What had he in mind anyway?

"New York. Suburbs."

_Duh_!

"Can you tell me what day is this?"

_Right, as if I didn't know that_! The man had got to be kidding me. Really. And making me waste my precious time with all this… non-sense?

"Sunday. 5th February, 2012." I answered, fast. And maybe a little shocked with the obvious questions he was posing me. What, he was testing my mental _sanity_ here?

_Oh, please_!..., I thought, now feeling a little impatient.

"Hold on a second, please."

And with that, the man left the room and alone I remained, sitting, for what it seemed like an eternity.

Breathing out loudly, annoyance was starting to grow on me. And, in the middle of all this crazy baloney… nobody told me anything.

I missed my home terribly, feeling my chest constricting.

* * *

><p>The door that led to the room next to the one where that strange woman was sitting, opened silently. The man entering the room eyed the other now staring through the glass, seriousness bathing his complexion.<p>

"This civilian has serious issues." The man said, approaching the other. "I think maybe we'll need the white coats here." He declared, clearly disturbed with the situation. Calling the lab to check on someone was never a good alternative. "Did you find anything on the registration base?" The man finally asked, hoping his colleague might give him something. Her complete name, her origins, her actual address and all her background.

"Nothing, sir." The other man admitted, disappointment in his voice. "She's not registered. Her print not only doesn't _match_: it simply does not exist."

"Damn. Alert Soldier 1st class. And the General." The man said, massing his forehead with his index finger. Damn woman, appearing out of nowhere right in the middle of _his_ training place. "This is clearly out of our league." He admitted, albeit he didn't like that one bit. The man enjoyed taking care of their issues, and having – forcefully - to evoke a superior force because of something as random as this… frustrated him. But… Solder 1st class were the ones dealing with these _type_ of issues – namely, because this mystery woman seemed completely out of her mind, in a very calm and quiet way. Which was unsettling. And, who knows, maybe dangerous. It was a very well-known fact that that kind of "calm" was typical in the most cold-blooded murderers, spies and who knows what else. Damn, _profiling_ wasn't one of his specialties. And, for the company sake, there was no place for failures.

Sighing loudly, both men stared at that strange woman, bored and annoyed, with her stare lost in something clearly away from the place she was at.

"Did you videotape this?" The man asked, crossing his arms.

"It's all recorded, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - Okay, there you have it. Hope you liked it. I wanted to make a dinamic chapter with more interaction scenes, but I realized I had to introduce (decently) her arrival first and then... well, you'll see what happens next. Someone will make an appearance, and our dear Elie will have the surprise of her life! After all, she's already suspecting something is wrong, so... what will follow will definitely... _**

**_You'll see._**

**_R&R as you wish guys, let me know your opinion :) And you're very much welcome to the paralell world Miss Stevens is stuck into :)_**


	4. Unexpected

_**Chapter 3**__. __**Unexpected**_

* * *

><p><strong>General's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>The soft breeze of the evening met my form – face and body, making my hair swirl vaguely. Something had happened this morning. East. Before I received that phone call from the training base, I had felt it: a disturbance in the environment and a change in the atmosphere all around me. Like a waterless wave washing my face, like a gush of wind meeting me… a silent and a discreet warning headed towards me and only me.<p>

As if the planet was alerting me of something, that something had happened. Something I would have to take part in, eventually.

I was somehow used to these strange, odd feelings. This _intuition_ thing was part of me, since I remembered. And it was as random as it got. Out of nowhere, I had hunches. My body and mind got alerted that something – _something_ was about to happen. A sudden attack, some unexpected movement against my troops, enemy tactic shifting and… the kind of supernatural forces they had the ability to summon.

Don't ask me why, but I knew it. I _sensed_ it – as a clear ray of light, which made us – me and my army of men – very difficult to surprise.

Sighing discreetly, mechanically I walked, towards the building where the problem resumed to _be_. The problem of today morning – most likely, the reason of that disturbance I had felt, was in there. Quiet. Silent. Waiting.

The issue had to be definitely serious – otherwise they wouldn't have called us – 1st Class… and me. Usually the training center was very independent and they solved their own problems rather efficiently. It was a well known fact they didn't particularly enjoy calling other forces to solve things in their territory. So, all I could conclude was… this was serious enough for them to ask us for help – we, the men of war. And the phone call had been vague and somber, which meant… they were clearly out of strategy.

Today the day had been calm. After a couple of day's rest after my comeback from the Wutai, I felt fresh enough to conquer this world and the next one. Of course, this was only me – the rest of my men were still off, most likely with a hang-over that consumed two days and nights in a row, with no interruptions whatsoever.

I didn't criticize them, but I wasn't particularly fond of their way of "relaxing" when they were back home from missions. I had my own way of resting and restoring my physical and mental vigor.

Reaching the inside of the training center main building, security greeted me stiffly. They respected me – in a way, maybe too much, judging by the way they bowed their heads and their heartbeats peaked as I passed by them.

"Evening." I said, my voice calm and hard. I eyed them, and few of them eyed me back. Apprehension and reverence poured from those men, what made me feel comfortable. And proud. And, might I add, satisfied. After all, I hadn't dedicated body and soul to the art of war and strategy for nothing. I was good – the best, and I excelled at what I did. I had earned and conquered the reverence everybody felt towards me. All of it, with my own effort. No favors. Just me and the way I naturally was. Me and my _nature_.

"Lieutenant is waiting for you, General." The man behind a black granite massive desk informed. "4th floor."

"Thank you." I said, bowing slightly my head to my right side, a sign of appreciation. Low-ranks seemed to take that in consideration – and I wanted to gain the sympathy of all the potential men-in-arms in this facility. One never knew when one might need them. War is unpredictable. And so is fate.

And having extra men at war is a luxury many didn't count on with.

Inside the elevator, I wondered what would be the nature of the_ problem_ here. Details had been scarce – as always, since it was strict policy inside the compound NOT to deliver crucial information _via_ telephone. _Ever_.

I hadn't brought my sword. It was rare, I know. That sword was already part of me, just like my organs, my senses, part of me physically and mentally. However, I didn't sense it would be necessary in this matter. My intuition worked in this department too. I had a feeling I was going to deal with something… intricate, but with no need of physical strength… otherwise, I would have been alerted of it.

Once the elevator doors opened, I faced the two men that seemed to be expecting me. I looked at both, as they heads bowed.

"This way, General."

And without further words, those men guided me through halls, silently, only the sounds of our dry footsteps scoring that little two minute travel. As we reached a fine, steel door, my escort left me and I entered, opening the door with a confident and decisive action, closing it behind me silently. I was inside a questioning room, fully equipped, and the stare of those two men standing met mine instantly.

"Evening, gentleman." I said, stepping in their direction, as they greeted me with a slight bow of heads. "What seems to be the problem."

It was a declaration disguised as interrogation, and I stood quiet, my gloved hands joining behind my back, as I clearly expected a fast answer. I had no time to waste. It was a fact of life that I, the General, didn't use my time superfluously.

One of them – the one I suspected to be the man in charge of the operation, took his time to gather himself, clearly choosing the words to resume the event. My presence disturbed him, it was so clear it hurt. But that was the way I was, my presence was always strong, an imposing and oppressive existence, and people didn't feel comfortable around me. It was something I had learned to live with and it didn't bother me in the least. Most of the times, I was actually thankful it happened that way. I absolutely loathed small talk. It was insulting to my ego.

Finally, the man in front of me spoke.

"Unidentified civilian found in the training area, Sir. The woman is calm and cooperative but her speech is somehow altered."

"Altered." I quoted, not grasping what he meant with it. I wanted details, and fast.

"Here, Sir, see for yourself." The man said, as he pressed the "play" button on the equipment at my side, a screen popping to life instantaneously. The interview gave me a clear idea about what was their problem. The image of a woman and that man – he, questioning her -, as well as their dislocated dialogue remained cautiously processed in my mind.

And while I listened to her, studying her facial expressions as she talked, analyzing her tone and her attitude, the Lieutenant handed me her file – practically empty, nothing concrete about the woman who spoke about strange things, launching inexistent words and convoying a speech I could only classify as… _pathologic_.

"The lab has been alerted of this?" I said, as I read what was on the file and eyeing the screen with… inevitable curiosity.

"Not yet, Sir. We were waiting for your analysis."

Nothing I didn't expect.

"Is she here?" I asked, although I knew the answer already. The woman had to be here somewhere, she was held in custody.

The man nodded and his eyes shifted to the large glass on the wall. I stepped towards the glass, knowing what I would find on the other side.

My eyes found the woman, sitting, her eyes on her fingers, scared and anxious, as she bit the inside of her mouth occasionally. Woman? She seemed more like a girl. Around her twenties. _Lost and lonely_.

And as my eyes scanned her, I recalled her strange words, her confusing justifications. Her wavy brown hair and her greenish eyes complemented her face in a strange… way. I couldn't predict her origins, I had never seen a mix of facial features like that one. And her accent? Unknown. Just like her prints. Just like her background.

Which was unacceptable.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." A voice said, interrupting my line of thinking. Three sets of eyes met a pair of bluish ones, revealing a blunt guilt for the obvious delay. "What's up? I heard the training team found a girl-"

"Fair." I interrupted, with my usual irony. "Always in time." I added, knowing he would probably miss it. Fair, the way I knew him to be, wasn't that fast processing my dry sense of humor.

"Uh?"

His answer annoyed me slightly, but it wasn't enough to bother me. Zack Fair, one of the 1st Class that accompanied me lately, held too much enthusiasm in his guts. And sometimes that enthusiasm revealed to be a little dislocated. Not to mention exaggerated. And _now_ was one of those moments, obviously.

"Random civilian found in the training area, disrupted speech albeit calm and cooperative." I said, my voice hard and firm, as I handed the file to him.

Fair read cautiously the few paragraphs inside that file, which basically resumed what I had been watching in the videotape previously. He reacted fast, his stare meeting mine with a frown of surprise, as he said:

"2012?"

Yeah, it was weird. All her speech, answers and questions were weird. It was like the woman spoke about a different reality besides our own, believing in it fiercely and justifying herself as if that was something very ordinary. I didn't react, my eyes suddenly on the waiting mystery woman on the other side of the glass. She remained still. A mystery. _A silent and quiet conundrum_, I thought.

"Do the honors, Fair." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest and positioning myself exactly in front of the glass, where I would have a good, full perspective of the questioning room itself. "You can start by figuring out why she isn't registered."

Fair's stare was on me, piercing my skull, and I sensed his sudden shift in his stance when I ordered him to question the woman. I had to push him to make him behave like a worthy 1st class he was. Neither foolin' around nor spraying idiotic jokes like he used to do most of the times. Well, no chance for that now - he was on duty, as well as I was, and 1st class had to behave to the finest level. That was _who_ we were. The finest. The best. And I was on the top of it all.

Fair left the place without making a sound. He knew what he had to do – we had done this so many times, it would be piece of cake for a skilled soldier like himself to perform this inquiry.

However, the unexpected is always around us, when we least wait for it. I, for that matter, knew that… better than anyone.

Zack entered the questioning room in full soldier mode, firm and resolute – as he'd been taught to do, at any circumstance. My eyes approved both his stance and his attitude. He was doing fine, he was behaving correctly.

The woman's eyes met his form - she even looked twice at him, clearly shocked with… with him. It was like she was staring at a specter, rather than a simple man. Her eyes widened, her mouth half-opened and she breathed in – a breath interrupted for several, painful seconds, only to be replaced with the most ridiculous panting I've ever heard. Shock bathed all her facial features and body language. Her hands gripped the sides of the chair and Zack, approaching the place and preparing to sit on that vacant chair, spoke, completely unaware of her shock… yet.

"Hi there."

As he spoke, his eyes found hers and he also seemed a little surprised with her reaction. None of us expected a reaction like this, not even I, who excelled at predicting and reading people's faces. Swiftly, Zack gained composure again, his face hard and expressionless, although on the inside he was absolutely appalled. Of course he was. This was no ordinary reaction and we all knew it very well.

"Z… Zack?" The woman said, her voice barely audible and her eyes now watery. Zack reacted at once, his neutrality mask disappearing in a no-time. His face now held the most stunned expression ever. Yes, he wasn't expecting she knew his name... at all.

I narrowed my eyes, not liking what I was seeing, the path this situation was taking. Wait a minute… Did she knew him? From where? And how? What had I missed here? My nostrils flared in that moment, and I thought of the worst. Fair was known to be very nice to women. Dozens of theories went through my mind before I heard Zack speaking again. And his voice seemed as lost as hers.

"Do you know me?"

Okay, analyzing both reactions… it was clear that he didn't know her. The shock and surprise on his face were genuine enough and I knew Zack very well. He wasn't lying. He – definitely - didn't_ know_ _her _at all.

But somehow she did. And, judging by her face, she knew him very well. What left us with few options here.

"Oh my God…" She whispered, her hands now on her mouth. She trembled, all of her, from her hands to her feet, her eyes a green potency of powerlessness and her throat clearly constricted. "…This isn't… real, it can't be."

Her words were hardly heard, while she gulped with difficultly and stared at Zack as if he was… _unreal_. Which was beyond strange. Why would she look at Zack like that? Like a… unreal entity of some sort?

"What?" Zack asked, in lack of better words. He was completely disarmed, and I could understand why. I would have been too, but I wouldn't disclose such surprise, like he did. We would have to work on that later. As a 1st class, he must never show emotions this bluntly. Or the enemy would take him for granted. And none of us would want that. Especially me. I wouldn't tolerate such flaw in a 1st class soldier under my command.

"I'm dreaming." The woman in front of him said, her eyes huge as traffic lights, staring at nothingness. Her hands were now on her lap. "Or I'm dead."

Her reasoning was clearly out of logics. I sensed the woman could easily snap, if Zack didn't do or say the right thing.

Luckily, he reacted. Out of despair.

"Hey… just calm down." He said, as he got up and approached her, his hand touching her arm. It was a clear attempt to appease her, to let her know that he was not going to hurt her in any way. "Would you tell-"

"It's you." She whispered, as she processed his presence, his touch. "Oh my God, it's really… you." Her voice weakened to a point she only mouthed the last words. The way that woman looked at Zack… was clearly of someone that knew him. _Now_ I was definitely sure of it.

And then, one of her hands, slowly and trembling, touched his hand. His fingers. Several breaths came out of her, as if she was having difficulty breathing. Her fingers touched his… in the most strange way. That woman… she wasn't simply touching him just because. She was touching him… to believe he was actually there, to make sure he was flesh and bone. Out of instinct, I focused and I scrutinized the scene, which seemed to flow in slow-motion. Without any doubt at all, she was checking his authenticity. And Fair, shamefully, was allowing it.

_Weak boy_…, I thought, as my body took initiative. In a blink of an eye, I left, now headed to the questioning room. It was time to put an end to this mess. Fair was going to hear it afterwards – behaving this recklessly was going to cost him more than he would think.

I didn't knock. I simply entered, not introducing myself. Manners didn't matter now. Not _now_.

"Knock it off, Fair." I said, my voice low and dark.

Fair reacted at once, removing his hand from the woman's touch and… allowing me a full vision of that dreadful, shameful scene. This kid had to be more conscientious. We were 1st class and we had a reputation to keep, what was he thinking, collapsing into a stranger's will so easily?

"I didn't do anyth-"

"You!"

The woman's voice was the one interrupting Fair's week speech. Her strong tone earned a stare. Both our stares. And locked in her eyes we remained, the three of us, trapped in a chain of speechless words, a flow of uneasiness passing by. She was frightened. We were surprised. And none of us understood why, as slowly, painfully slowly, the woman got up, standing now in front of us. She didn't move at all. Her stare was now trapped on mine… and I didn't like a bit what I saw there.

_Acknowledgment_. _Terror_. _Panic_.

"Sit down." I ordered, realizing the "You" she had previously shouted had been directed to me. Never leaving her eyes I could see… oh, she was tough. The brownish green on her eyes burned with _recognition…_ and I had to admit, I didn't like that. _Not a bit_. So, I reacted: I stepped forward, decided to ask her why she was behaving like this. And only one simple step was needed to launch chaos in that questioning room.

"NO!" She screamed, one hand on her mouth and the other one searching the wall behind her, clearly, searching for support. "My God, I can't… I can't…" She whispered, visibly despaired, as her form finally found the wall, where she remained, her back glued to it as if she wanted to merge with it.

"What seems to be the problem?" I said, my eyes on her while I reached Zack, who stood paralyzed right next to me, looking at me and her, alternatively, as we spoke.

"I'm not here. This is a dream. A very vivid dream."

As her tone weakened, she put her hands in her face, her eyes closed, determined to stay like that for a while.

I was going to intercede, but Zack went for it first.

"Just… just calm down." He said, approaching the woman, leaving a safety space between them. After a long second, her eyes finally opened and she looked at him once again… like he was very unreal. The stare she gave him unsettled both of us. "What is it?" He insisted, trying to ease the woman from her ridiculous trembling.

"You're not real." She answered, her hands next to her form, trying to grasp the wall behind her. "Neither of you."

Well. That was the hugest non-sense I had ever heard in life. Which made me react at once. I had to stop with this right now, it was reaching a rather pathetic level by the second.

"Listen, would you sit-"

She didn't let me finish.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Her misplaced scream of panic as I approached her compelled me to grab her arm and knock her down in that exact moment.

"I need the lab here _NOW_." I ordered, as I eyed discreetly the mirrored glass in the room, knowing those man behind the glass were witnessing the whole show since the beginning.

"Calm down, no one is going to hurt you." Zack said, as the woman kicked and moved her arms, trying to get his arms free from my hold, her hair chaotically disposed and her eyes… burning into mine. As frightened as furious.

"NO!" She shouted, as I turned her with her back to me, pinning her arms and body easily so that she could stop moving instantaneously. It was piece of cake. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She reinforced, as her face met the cold surface of the wall. Her body still fought, trying to get free of my grasp. Inwardly, I concluded she was an obstinate fighter. _A survivor_.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" She screamed, while I trapped her with my hands and fingers. I wasn't being harsh, I wasn't being rude. I was just keeping her immobile… but her words sounded terribly harsh to me. Considering she was a complete stranger. I didn't know her… but it was pretty obvious by now she _did_ know me… as she knew Zack.

And that, considering how I abhorred not being of control of things… didn't please me at all.

Thankfully, the Lab bursted inside the questioning room, interrupting my uncomfortable line of thinking. I looked reflexively above my right shoulder – there were three of them, and they brought the adequate gear with them all right.

One of them approached me and took advantage of the position I had the woman, clearly trapped between me and the wall: a syringe with a transparent fluid inside appeared out of nowhere and, calmly as ever, he removed the cap covering the needle. Without making a sound, right in front of her scared eyes, he inserted the needle in her upper arm, pressing and releasing its content under her grunts of pain. The way she moved under my grasp was prove enough that fluid injection hurt her.

And not ten seconds had passed, her body started to become less rigid, a compliance clearly achieved with the drug that scientist had injected her with. Her legs soon failed, her head bowed and I had the sensation she was passing out.

With a soft but decisive move, I pushed her from the wall she was pressed into and I let her rest against my right arm. She didn't move, her head falling backwards, exposing her slender neck, her eyes half-closed and her mouth half-opened, as her body resumed to a floppy mass of bones and muscle.

The man – the scientist in front of me took her in his arms and laid her down in a litter that had been brought meantime. I stared at the scene, as they tied her wrists and feet to that thing, covering her with a sheet whose color and consistence I remembered too well… from my childhood. Growing up in the lab facility hadn't been easy. And I didn't miss the place.

"We'll take it from here." One of the scientists said, eyeing us both.

With rush, they disappeared from our sight, and alone we remained. Me and my incompetent subordinate 1st class soldier Fair. My head pumped with questions – questions that weren't answered, questions that demanded the urgency of a clear and obvious justification. And I didn't have any of it by now.

"I think you have a fan, General." Zack said, and I looked at him. He had his arms crossed, and he had that silly grin on his face. Clearly, the situation didn't bother him the way it bothered me.

"Well aren't we inspired today." I said, irony on my face as I left the questioning room, now vacant of purpose.

I had to find out what was wrong in this picture. _This_ simply wasn't normal. I felt it… I felt it inside me, how her arrival – somehow – had changed something around us, our existence, our routine.

And I… was going to find out _everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – There you have it! Hope you liked it! I enjoyed immensely writing this, it was great to be inside out General's head, all arrogant and know-it-all :) I honestly think this would be the way he would deal with a situation like this. Now... Elie's in trouble. :D**

**R&R, guys, and let me know your opinion!**


	5. Closer to Reality

_**A/N – Okay, there you have it. I took me a while because I had issues with the timeline, some new/old characters and stuff but all is sorted out now. Not to mention real life has been cruel to me… and finals are approaching. Which mean I'll plead you patience and I'll have to placate the force of my muse which seems to energize especially when I have lots of stuff to study.**_

_**Well. So I introduce you here Professor John Medina, a OC of mine as well, which will take an important part in this fic. I wanted very much to have Gast on this, but FF7 timeframe was cruel with my intentions LOL and so, much to my dismay, I couldn't include him in the story. **_

_**Okay so, enjoy your readings. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Closer to Reality.<strong>

* * *

><p>I realized how thorny it could be trying to get rid of that ridiculous, dislocated reaction from my head, the scene re-playing, over and over. Not to mention the way that woman gazed upon me... It looked like she had seen <em>evil<em> itself. I stood for a while in the questioning room, quiet and staring at the void, accompanied by a very silent and guilty Soldier 1st class. Zack Fair remained with his arms down, a frown on his face and a total _I-don't-have-words-for-this_ expression filling the air.

Which annoyed me. He wasn't a trainee anymore, he should behave and act like a _man_ would, with a little more of… aspiration. Not to mention toughness.

Without saying a word, I exited the questioning room and I entered the contiguous one, where a pair of astonished men remained, most likely still affected with what had happened previously. Yes, the explosion of gibberish and hysterical attitudes from that woman.

Well. The least I could do was pretend I didn't notice the surprise on their faces… or I would insult them. No worthy authority men working for Shinra should feel surprised with such folly show.

"Do we have the whole interview on tape?" I asked, eyeing them with a hard stare.

"Yes, Sir. General." The man corrected immediately, as if he had recognized his previous mistake.

_Good_…

"I would like a copy for the labs and another one for the file." I said, hoping that pair of frightened birds would get it done quickly. Instead, they resumed to stare at me. As if my request had surprised them. "_Now_." I ordered, my patience now running low. Damn, this was almost like dealing with irrational life forms.

In a rush, one of them headed to the panel at my left side and got to work.

_Yes, you do that you idiot_.

In the silence that surrounded us, my mind sounded ruthless towards these men. I loathed weakness, incompetence and… the way these men stared at me, as if I was some sort of alien. I sensed the jealousy and the upcoming rage they felt, only because I was who I was and I used my authority to do what I had to do, to uphold the law and make sure everything – absolutely _everything_ went on according to _my_ standards. Which were the company's standards as well.

A noisy artificial _beep_ interrupted my thoughts. The copies were done.

"I believe we're done here, gentlemen." I said, eyeing them both, as they stood avoiding my stare. _Pathetic_…, my mind reacted. "Thank you for your cooperation." I finally declared, and I left the place without even hesitating.

Being close to those men was insulting enough to my ego. And, without further justification, I took that woman's file with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth."<p>

As I walked on the General's tail, I tried to get his attention. Clearly, this situation needed to be re-evaluated. I had been caught by surprise and I knew I shouldn't have been that reckless while I was interviewing a suspect. But… the whole thing freaked me out a little. That woman's eyes… burned with a very disturbing recognition. And it… made me feel uncomfortable. And I knew the General didn't enjoy the whole scene as well. For several reasons.

"Sephiroth!" I insisted, reaching his form and walking side by side with him. He seemed completely oblivious to my presence as he walked with the woman's file on his hands. When we finally reached the outside, a windy, cloudy day bathed our faces.

The General kept walking until - finally - he spoke.

"That was a lousy demonstration in there, Fair." His voice was tough and annoyed. "You are 1st class, not a cadet." He added, without eyeing me.

Damn, I couldn't help but to feel guilty.

"I swear, I don't know how on Earth she-"

Okay, that seemed to grasp his attention. Not only the man faced me but he also stopped walking.

"We have a code of conduct to follow. A code you shamefully disregarded."

Yeah well, thing was… I wasn't the only one targeted inside that questioning room. This whole _blaming-it-all-on-one-man_ wasn't just fair.

"Come on, she knows _both_ of us."

My sudden declaration seemed to shake him a bit. But, as to be expected, the man in front of me didn't flinch a bit. Which was very normal, considering what I knew of him since… well, forever.

"I realized that."

The General's tone was, if all, annoyed. Yeah, well, welcome to the club. I didn't exactly _like _being recognized by some random, lost female held captive.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked him, as we kept walking in silence. "How come a total and complete unknown, un-registered woman knows us?"

"It's a matter of time until we find out who she is." The General answered, now completely calm. Man, he sure was stiff! "Most likely, she's a by-product of war. Her delusional speech illustrates it pretty well. And besides, you know that those against the system sometimes do not register their offspring so that we can't be able to track them efficiently. "

That was some great theory. As great as freaking disturbing.

"Do you think we killed her family or friends while we were on mission?" I asked, somehow shocked. Well, I knew war wasn't exactly benefic for the most of those involved. Mainly those who were caught in the middle of it. Innocent.

"It is a theory to consider." He said. "But that is not for us to worry right now. The Scientists are handling with her and if our services are needed for the investigation, we'll be summoned."

Oh, man. Another potential lab specimen? That was cruel.

"Who's taking her?" I asked, curiosity taking me over.

"What?"

The General's reaction was weird. It seemed I had asked him something very inappropriate and he was eyeing me like I was a misbehaved brat of some sort. Oh, come on, it was only natural I wanted to know who was in charge for the mystery woman from now on.

"The lab team responsible for her." I rephrased, hoping I had made my point. The man didn't even bother to make eye contact, as we now made way inside our building, the SOLDIER headquarters.

"That is not of my concern."

Sometimes the General was able to behave a ruthless, cold bastard.

Well.

Most of the times.

* * *

><p><strong>General's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days had passed. The gossip about the abandoned woman found in the training area was now dissipating.<p>

_Advantages of remaining in the lab headquarters_…, I thought, while I, absentmindedly, went through the reports of our last mission – the Wutai war, now definitely brought to an end.

Yes, well, being in the labs included that specific benefit – the advantage of _vanishing._ At least metaphorically speaking.

Closing the report book and putting it aside, I faced the computer screen. Still I remained, my eyes on that black desktop with several folders decorating its left side.

I had to admit it, curiosity blossomed inside me.

Sighing, I blinked several times, averting my eyes from the screen for some brief moments. I didn't like not being in control. Ever. And this… this situation was clearly bugging me. The whole scenario, the way all this had happened… it wasn't normal. Something was clearly out of the tracks here. I felt it.

But I didn't know where I should start looking to ease my inopportune interest about this particular case.

In a sudden movement, my hand reached the computer mouse and I started the search engine. With easiness, I reached the Science Division Archives without any problem. Patiently, I searched for the file number I had with me.

A total of two pages – lab observation and tests were being made. The results hadn't come out yet. So, that left me only with the observational diaries – physical and psychological. In the last 48 hours that woman had been screened like she was in quarantine and submitted to mental tests, all of them retrieved as _normal_. Well. Not a routine I would enjoy particularly. I had had my fair dose years ago.

At the head of that document, the name of the responsible for the case popped up immediately. Professor John Medina. Which was a certified _physician_, as well.

Well, who would have known? _She's with the best_…, I concluded to myself.

Right before Zack Fair bursted through the door, walking inside my office. Closing swiftly the pages I had been searching on and relaxing against my comfortable chair, I eyed Zack with the most censoring gaze ever. His manners were terrible.

"How many times did I advise you to knock?"

However, his answer couldn't be less out of subject.

"She's with Medina."

_I know_. Well obviously someone had been sneaking into that woman's file as well.

"I am not going to waste my precious time asking how you obtained that information." I said, my tone annoyed.

"Who's the man?" Zack smiled widely, pointing at himself, as if he had become a war hero for finding something very important.

"_Humpf_."

Yes, well, my patience wasn't much for such childish attitudes. But Fair seemed completely oblivious to my irritation.

"So, what's your theory?"

"On what?"

"About our mystery woman."

Oh, there we go. Again. This was worst than babysitting a five-year old.

"I won't repeat myself, Fair."I declared, now visibly annoyed by his idiotic insistence. "Besides, there is more to worry about right now."

"Such as?"

Ah, the ignorance of a recently-declared-1st class.

"AVALANCHE." I informed, and added "Genesis and Angeal betrayal."

Automatically, I realized how Zack's form stiffened. The reference to Angeal was painful to him, it was plain obvious.

"Anything new?" He asked, now more serious.

"It seems an attack is being planned." I clarified. "We must keep our barriers tight."

Zack didn't comment. His mind was too busy remembering.

"I know Angeal was your mentor." I admitted, but I had to remind him of his new position now. "But orders are to uphold. And there is no place for forgiveness when it comes to desertion."

Zack gulped, and I could see he totally disagreed with my tough position about this matter. It didn't surprise me though. Zack still had a vast path to walk by to become a 1st class… at least mentally speaking.

"I know that."

_Did he_?, I asked myself. Well, verily I had my doubts. So I decided to change the subject.

"So, let us get acquainted with the details." I affirmed, more like ordering, as I rose from my chair and started walking to the door. "I still would like to practice today."

"Training room? Is it operational now?"

I eyed Zack with a censoring gaze. When was he going to stop making silly references to what had happened in that place almost six months ago? However, I was rewarded with a most destroying, genuine smile as he spoke.

"Don't make that face! I heard you and Genesis almost destroyed the facility with-"

"Let's get going, Fair." I interrupted, opening the door of my office and making my way out of the office.

"Fine." I heard Zack say, and I could almost guess the bored frown on his face, because I didn't fuel his oh-I'm-so-funny side.

Anyway, this was me. Severe and cutting to the chase.

There was no place for playing around.

There was no place for being nice.

There was no time for playing _human_.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>In the process of waking up, the most disturbing thing was not being able of moving – at all. Mainly because I had something trapping me. My arms, my legs… my throat felt sore, my whole body hurt in a way I couldn't exactly classify. And my right arm… uh, what had been drilling there?<p>

Hazed, so confuse and sleepy, I wasn't able of deciding where I was... or when. Would it be Sunday? Oh God, I hoped so. That way I could sleep a little bit more… I felt so tired. And I had had the most disturbing dream. Vivid, so real and tangible, with smells and touches and… pain, so real that it… damn, I still felt it. The pain in that dream? I felt it right now. As if I had been pinched in my upper arm – for real. Like a freaking vaccine from hell. And those intervening in that dream?

Whoa, the most unlikely characters in the RPG scenario. I gulped with difficulty, my throat thick as my mind chastised my stupid thinking. _That's for videogaming like a glutton, Elie_…

Finally my eyes opened – slowly, lazily, blinking. I was in a room. Grey and green but comfy, I remained covered with a blanket. I breathed with some difficulty. I didn't know why, but the air seemed thicker than… than what I was used to.

And there was a presence right next to me.

"You're awake."

My face followed that voice, and as my lazy sight processed the view… I concluded I didn't recognize that person in front of me. Which was good, considering the circumstances. I had had a lot of unadverted _recognizing_ lately. Even if those were just dreams… it felt more real than I would like to.

But… it would not hurt to ask.

"Do I know you?" I asked, my voice a little rasp.

"I'm afraid not, Eleanor." The man said, smiling slightly. Oh, what do you know? The white coat with that matching tie and shirt beneath… were indeed a very soothing view. He had glossy black hair, with warm eyes and masculine facial lines, perfectly shaved and a dedication that perspired beyond his stance. An handsome man – totally dedicated to his work. Which was a shame. Genes like these shouldn't get mislaid like that.

"Are you feeling better?" He insisted, while he insisted on writing in that thing he had with him. What was that, a tablet of some sort?

"I-I… don't know. I guess…" I declared, genuinely.

"What do you remember?" He asked, now more serious towards me. His facial expression now revealed gravity. Well, what could I tell him anyway? The truth? Yeah, it seemed like a very good option right now.

"Uh… a horrendous nightmare with the most unlikely personalities on it."

"Who?"

I sighed, embarrassed. Was there any way of saying this without making a fool out of myself?

"Virtual ones. I do videogame a lot, so… you figure how my mind mixed General Sephiroth and Zack Fair in the most stupid encounter ever-"

"Yes, well… your reaction was somehow… unexpected." He said, interrupting me. "They were caught by surprise as well."

My eyes widen and I felt a shiver running over my spine. And that wasn't because it was cold.

"What?" I whispered, my heartbeat peaking at each breath I took. Oh-uh. Why had I the feeling I wasn't going to like what the man was about to say to me?

"They had to call us to calm you down. Why did you react like that?"

_They_. My God. They _who_?... the gang coming right out of a freaking videogame? Was this even possible? Was I still dreaming? Was this man playing tricks on me?

Okay, this definitely wasn't _funny_.

"I dreamed. It was a dream." I said, convinced it was so. Or, at least, I tried very hard to convince myself of that.

"You were terrified." The face of that man revealed how well he had seen me in a brink of madness. "Of whom?"

His insistence weighted tons. I didn't know what to say in response. Was there any easy way of saying…

Reflexively, my eyes left his and I scanned the room I was in. Swiftly, I concluded I wasn't at a hospital. I wasn't in an innocent bedroom. I was… in a chamber. No windows, steel doors and a… observatory, hidden behind that huge mirror by my left side.

_My God_.

I had a feeling all my strength was abandoning me. As well as all the blood from my face, judging by the man's stare on me.

"Professor Medina? A minute, please?"

We both looked in the direction of that… woman. It was a young woman, with a white coat as well. And with papers on her hands. I didn't miss the _beep_ sounds as the door behind her closed... alarmed door. Metallic, shiny grey, a sign of high – very high security system.

Breathing audibly, I closed my eyes out of despair.

It was more than obvious now. I was held here. In this place, held like a prisoner, like a-

"Just hold on, okay?" The man said, as he approached the woman, which remained stiff right there next to the door as if I had the plague or something.

I nodded in response, although the man didn't see me. And while the professor whispered with that woman, mouthing words I couldn't understand… because they talked in a low tone, purposely, I realized it was about me. It had to be about me.

_This isn't happening_, I thought. Where was I? What was this place? All of the sudden, the most terrible thought occurred to me.

Oh my God, what if the freaking nightmare from hell hadn't ended? What if this was just a prolongation of the same thing back in the questioning room… but how? It was clear I was somewhere else now. Was I was trapped in this _dream_-state, deep inside its twisted reality… how did I end up there anyway? And why didn't I even wake up from this constant hallucination state?

In that moment, all the theories crossed my mind.

Was I dead? Was this heaven? This game-reality thing all around me, was this after-life? Had I died that night at the abandoned complex? Was death that un-painful?

My eyes scanned the man's silhouette, and I realized I didn't recognize him at all. Not like I recognized the General, Zack Fair and the name Shinra… whose symbol was sprayed all over the sheets on the bed I laid on. This was crazy. Insane. Completely irrational, unreal and… yep, that was it.

I was definitely out of my mind.

Reflexively, my breathing started to become a little urgent. I didn't know why, but this air… this air asphyxiated me. Since when had I developed asthma? Closing my eyes and focusing on performing steady breaths, I heard that man's voice once more.

"Breathing trouble?"

I nodded. "A little…"

_On my God. Sweet despair_.

"I'll run some tests on you. Is that okay?"

_Yeah, whatever_.

"Fine." I whispered, my eyes focused on the gray ceiling above me.

"I'll bring my team and we will scan you okay? It won't hurt, it's just tests."

Scan me. Test me. What was I to this people anyway? A freaking alien? As my mind processed his words, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't answer. I couldn't scream. I couldn't cry. I froze, in time and space, lost. Truly… lost.

Slowly, my eyes met his, and in there that man remained, next to my bed, by my right side. Warm. Understanding. And yet, avid of testing me inside and outside.

"Where am I?" I asked, hoping he could tell me something to ease my mind.

It didn't happen.

"Shinra, Science Division." He informed. "I'm Professor John Medina."

I breathed in and out deeply, closing my eyes out of instinct.

And then I felt how hopelessness had the power to drill a hole in your head… at least virtually.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – I don't think it would be easy for someone to admit the possibility of time/dimension travelling. And Elie will take her time figuring that out – as well as all the characters from FF7. Which will be funny to watch :)**_

_**Tell me your opinion - read and review, I can't wait for it! :D**_


	6. Theories

**Chapter 5. Theories**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Gathering with the Turks first thing in the morning wasn't exactly my favorite way of starting the day.<p>

It was late February and the air around us threatened to froze every anatomical component that wasn't properly covered. Not that I needed extra clothing. Since I had known myself, I was strangely tolerant to cold temperatures. I felt it, of course, but it didn't bother me or weakened me to a fading point. Just like it happened with the majority of my men, SOLDIER under my custody.

At seven a.m., February the 25th, year 0001, the conference room at the highest point of Shinra headquarters was already crowded. Turks and SOLDIER 1st class were there, as well as I were. In fact, from SOLDIER 1st class representatives, there was just Zack Fair and me, _The General_.

The suspicious looks of the Turks fell on us rather discreetly, but it was easy to figure out what they were thinking about, the direction their minds took. _Angeal and Genesis_. Those names passed by us in a torturous silence. And the disgusting smell of shame also passed by that silence, personified by the actions of those former SOLDIER 1st class. _Desertion_. It sure was a dishonorable action to take account for.

And in silence we all remained, as Zack and I sat, under the scrutiny of the man standing opposite to us, by the edge of that oval table.

Tseng, the head of the Turks, informed us the President was visiting Junon. Military inspections, the man justified. And, with that rebellion group AVALANCHE constantly putting the company at risk, the President's departure justified high security. Which, of course, included more than just the Turk guard. SOLDIER were needed as well.

Given the lack the options, Zack Fair was the only one available to accompany the Turks and make a decent surveillance job. He was well trained and I made my point clear about his qualifications. Well, Fair was more than qualified. And this was a prevention mission, not exactly _war_.

Besides, I was needed in the headquarters of Shinra and the President had made no reference to my presence being extremely required. There was no way headquarters were supposed to be left… unguarded. And… without Genesis and Angeal we, the SOLDIER Elite, had it more difficult. I would have to consider, in time, recruiting more men. The body of SOLDIER was at risk of growing weaker. Desertion of superiors wasn't exactly the adequacy of behavioral role model.

Once all the details had been informed, the Turks responsible for the surveillance remained there, showing interest of speaking with Zack about the details of this mission. Reno, a redhead with too much nerve, was the one leading the conversation.

Politely, I excused myself out.

"We will keep you informed, General." The eccentric red haired said.

"As always." I said, my tone neutral and dismissive. "Later, Gentleman."

And now, as I walked out of the building towards SOLDIER headquarters, all I could think about was how could I search and find my former SOLDIER companions and bring them to justice, as images of the slaughtering that took place in that battlefield in Fort Tamblin filled my mind, my memory so vivid as my sword took down Genesis. One time, another, another and another. Each copy of Genesis that I reduced to nothing energized me to find the real one.

_I will find you, Genesis. And when I do, I won't be merciful_.

-/-

Curiosity overwhelmed me to a rather extraordinary level. Later that day, almost bored to exhaustion, I found myself walking towards the building I avoided with all my might since I was a grown, independent man.

_The Science Division_. The Labs. That white-coated personnel with very few of _human_ inside them, following blindly the orders of those… of those above them. Even if that meant hurting. Even if that meant experiment. Even if that meant stretching – clearly, the laws of ethics.

Sighing, remembering maybe too vividly those memories I tried to erase, I kept walking. My eyes scanned the place as I approached, only to conclude that place was exactly the same. On the outside, that dull, grey concrete remained identical… as I recalled, years ago.

Cold. Hard. Tough.

_Just like me_.

The automatic doors opened, as my presence was sensed. A blue stare met me from the inside, surprise bathing the face of the woman sitting at the front desk. A "reception" label stood exactly above her, in bold, capital letters. And as I approached the dark wooden desk, the woman in front of me gulped, before speaking directly at me.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Professor Medina."

"Is the Professor expecting you?"

"No."

"Hold on, please."

As the woman grabbed the phone and resumed to contact the Professor I took my time to discreetly, look around. The walls, the doors, the… smell of this place. The whole place reeked like it used to, that particular sensorial memory eliciting a slight nausea from me.

"Sublevel 2." The woman said, earning my immediate attention. "Just walk-"

"I know how to get there." I interrupted, my eyepower serious against hers. "Thank you."

Yes, well, I sure knew the way to that sublevel. I had walked it so many times.

The elevator ride was fast and, not to my surprise, sublevel 2 held the same color, smell, frame and… claustrophobic design. Green and grey, it was all too much of the same for me to feel any sympathy for this place.

The halls were silent, and inside the labs, white-coated ants worked focused in their doing. And yet, I wondered. Where would the professor be… and where would that woman be held?

The answer came right away. By the end of the hall, there was a high security sector.

As I walked, all I had to do was follow my instinct.

I knew she was in there.

_Because it was where I had been too. Long time ago_.

As I reached the security door, I was greeted with… an automatic lock. With password.

"To what I owe your visit, General?"

The soft and friendly tone of Professor John Medina interrupted my line of thinking. I turned to face him, bowing my head slightly. He was an honorable man. A great scientist and a respectable physician.

_Unlike others working for Shinra._

"Professor." I greeted.

"Long time no see."

The face of the man in front of me couldn't be more transparent. Yes, he didn't see me for years, and I basically knew him for his glorious deeds succeeding in the Science Division. Well, good thing the man was competent and competitive.

"Yes, well…" I started, trying to find an evasive justification. "…the field keeps me mostly apart, as you well know."

"Yes, it is understandable."

"May we speak in private?" I asked, my tone low and discreet.

"Yes, of course."

We both walked inside the sector, Professor Medina inserting the password without veiling, which meant he was obviously allowing me passage anytime I wanted. Secretly, I wondered if any scientist working here would have access to this sector. And by any, I meant the ones working in sublevel 1. _Hojo_, that despicable prospect of human being.

Once inside the good Professor office, I closed the door behind me and I sat, my eyes meeting his awkwardly.

"I would like to know how you are proceeding with the woman."

I had been very direct. I wanted to know the reasons behind that woman being held in such secure perimeter.

"We are still running tests..." Medina breathed, pausing, as if considering what to say next. There was something bothering him, I could sense discomfort flowing from him. "She appears to be…"

Silence. And a lot of thinking.

"Yes?" I insisted.

"A little off."

Off. _Off?_ Definitely, he had to be more explicit than that.

"How so?"

"Off. Off of this place, off of this planet… just simply off."

His justification was far from gratifying.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"This morning the lab retrieved her genetic analysis." Medina searched inside a file he had on his desk and held a piece of paper. Towards me. "I have been keeping this for myself, for now."

I took that piece of paper and read it carefully. Not that it had much to read on it. It consisted of an extensive genetic sequencing and the result couldn't be more obvious, written in bold letters.

"Unknown." I said. In fact, I was only reading the "result" section of the test.

My eyes met his at once. And I had the strangest feeling, as I expected him to say something.

"Her genetic pool… is completely different from ours." He said, his face grave and elated at the same time. "She's completely… foreign. Genetically speaking, of course."

I heard him, and I blinked several times, taking in consideration his words. My thinking ran very fast, maybe at the speed of light, and I found myself considering if I was actually staring at a embryo prospect of Hojo-like greediness and cruelty when it came to… well, these situations.

So, I rose from where I was sitting, and I put that piece of paper back on his desk. My eyes met his once more, this time… piercing.

"Will this be a problem?" I asked, genuinely measuring my words. I had enough to worry about, I didn't need _this_. "Will I have problems with this… woman?"

Medina seemed a little taken aback.

"Well, from what I've realized until now… I believe not."

_Of course not._

"But?" I anticipated, expecting his reaction.

Medina let out a sigh and rested his back against his comfy, leather chair. He seemed to consider his words and the content of information he was about to share. Finally, he spoke.

"There is something about the way she looks at… us, the environment around us that isn't regular." He paused, and breathed a couple of times before launching the bomb. "She does not mention it, but I have the feeling she actually-"

"Recognizes." I said, foreseeing his speech.

"Yes." He admitted. Our stares remained locked for a while, and there was a long, uncomfortable silence.

Until I inevitably ended it.

"I don't feel particularly pleased by knowing a genetic modified organism simply _knows_ me."

There, I've said it. I didn't know what on the Planet that woman was… and I didn't want to know.

Medina seemed a little displeased with my choice of words.

"She's not _modified_, General."

I breathed evenly, calm. Those little details were really something, weren't they?

"You're not implying the woman is some kind of alien, are you?"

No, because that would be _ridiculous_. Not to mention insulting, to us, human beings as we were.

However, Medina's answer surprised me.

"Maybe she's only… _special_." Right,_ special_. Sounded like very much _alien_ to me. "Maybe… she has some characteristics we don't know of yet."

For the Planet's sake. Where was the objectivity of science when we needed it the most?

"And maybe she's just psychiatric and you should run the genetic testing again, instead of considering she's a clairvoyant being of some sort."

I knew my words had been harsh, but I couldn't simply _accept_ such idiocy. Medina was being very very conjectural, and I absolutely despised… theories. Not to mention _these_ kind of theories, that were as unreal as… unlikely.

"I am just open-minded…" Medina justified, crossing his hands on the file resting on his desk now. "… and I don't reject hypothesis. I test them."

Right. Whatever.

"You do your testing." I said, excusing myself from his office. "Let me know if something comes up eventually."

"I will." Medina answered me while I was reaching the door knob. I didn't bother looking back at him.

"Thanks for your time, Professor."

"You're welcome, General."

His last words were subtly muffled by the door closing.

And off that place I went.

-/-

Right before my hand reached the steel doors that would exit me from the high security sector, I froze. My feet stopped, my mind still hazed with Medina's information. It was too much information, too much… of a complete nonsense to be even considered. But he, the man in charge, the Scientist, Professor, Physician, considered all the options equally. _All _of it.

My mind, however, snapped towards a different direction. To the right, where another steel door decorated the wall.

I knew that door, I knew the arquitecture of the chambers and corners, counters and glass beyond that door.

Because I had been there once.

And now… someone was there as well. There was a presence – several ones, inside. The woman was being tested, I was willing to bet.

Before I knew it, my hand reached the new steel door and I entered the premises, after typing the password again. Not very clever, making use of the same password for all restricted access, I considered.

Once inside, I walked swiftly to the restricted corner of that spacey pre-chamber, with several lab materials, and I resumed… staring, through the thick glass that allowed me a total view of the events inside that "room".

Five. They were five scientists, – white-coat personnel, inside that main chamber, busy, with devices, notepads, masks on their faces. Two of them were women, judging by the way they touched the immobile, frightened female, even through those thick black silicone gloves the scientists wore. The woman remained still, with her back to me – she wouldn't know I was there, standing, seeing what was being done to her.

With decisive moves, those two women next to her brought scissors on their hands. And, without a word, without a stare or a reassuring sign, they started to tear her clothing. First, from her arms, then, from her back and torso, and finally, from her legs and feet.

In less than ten seconds that woman remained bare. I could only see her form from behind, shivering and with her face down, judging by the moves of her long, half-curled brownish hair, dancing slightly, reaching her middle back.

The scientists in front of her stared and wrote. And wrote. And wrote some more. No one said a word. They just stared and analyzed. _I knew that stare_.

Gulping dry, I remembered too well how it felt. Being bare, seen, scrutinized by strangers and who knew what else would follow... all in the name of Science.

I thought, for a glimpse of a moment, about how the woman should be feeling. Alien or not, she must have feelings. Would she be at the verge of crying? _Most likely_.

I knew by experience, how constricting and violating _that _could be.

And, because I knew exactly what would follow, I left.

I left that chamber, that place, walking automatically until I reached the outside, where the chilling, freezing air of the upcoming night greeted me, clearing and comforting my mind.

And only I knew how bad I needed _that_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – Okay, dear readers, this is going slow as it should. Oh, this is going to be a long fic :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy our dear General's POV, it wasn't supposed to get this big but inspiration stroke and well, here it is :) **_

_**As you all know, read and review… let me know what you think, your opinion is essential! **_


	7. Face it to believe it

_**Chapter 6 – Face it to believe it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>SOLDIER 1st class Zack Fair had finally left for his mission with the Turks in Junon. The President was already there and things were peculiarly calm. No waves, no… sudden attacks. AVALANCHE was very silent, maybe too much silent for my liking.<p>

Once the whole team left – during nighttime – I was there to make sure everything would come out without failures. I had taught Fair with the basics, emphasizing on his absolute decisive attitude and competence. And, above all, no distractions concerning the opposite sex. He could have that when he was _not_ on mission. SOLDIER 1st class had a reputation to keep. And if it depended on me, that reputation would remain spotless and clean.

As it should be.

_As it should have been before-_

In my mind, the names of my former 1st class companion faded at the end of my sentence. Nothing would change by blaming them, tainting their names as they so well deserved.

Once the Turks arrived to the meeting point, the departure was quick and effective. And I remained at Shinra headquarters, minding my own business with several files I had on my desk.

_Soldier 1__st__ class Genesis Rapsodos - Desertion. _

_Soldier 1__st__ class Angeal Hewley - Desertion._

_Civilian Eleanor Stevens - ?_

That interrogation point made one of my eyebrows rise in annoyance. I couldn't believe the civilian file hadn't been _categorized _yet.

_Would that be so hard_?..., my ironic mind pleaded.

Sighing, I realized that I was going to have much to update on. Moonlight and stars still bathed the dark blue sky. Dawn wasn't even close.

-/-

As the day went by, my readings were methodical.

However, it didn't take me much to realize that one of the files was actually thicker than I remembered. And none of it concerned my previous companion's files. I had read Genesis and Angeal files before, and I kept this habit of re-reading those from time to time, wondering if there was any information that would have eventually missed me. Of course, there wasn't.

It was the civilian file - it was _thicker_. With information. Digital information.

_Well I could use a distraction now_…

And, without thinking, I put aside Genesis and Angeal's files and I lazily went through the civilian file once again. Everything remained pretty much the same – except for the lab final results, which had been added recently; the same occurred with her psychological profile and psychiatric evaluation – to my surprise, it didn't show any personality disorder or any schizophrenia of some sort. Apparently her mind was just fine. And, according to the final notes of the whole mind testing thing, the woman only revealed "_unfounded anxiety_".

I sighed, closing my eyes. Okay, so the woman wasn't crazy. Which left us with the most unlikely theories open for discussion. The memory of Professor Medina and his words, considering that the woman might be… _special_, made me want to crawl up the walls of my office with disgust.

Abandoning that line of thinking, I went through the next pages, which exhibited her physical tests. In fact, the results retrieved a very thorough physical testing. All organs and systems checked. I didn't expect less from the scientific mass working for Shinra.

The image of those scientists scissoring her clothing out popped in my mind at once. It had been in that moment they had scanned her. Physically. And how easily my mind retrieved memories of the same exact procedure, being done to me, countless times since I remembered. Shoving those memories aside with a couple of blinks, I went on with the reading.

From radiological scanning to i.v. catherization, fluid analysis, blood sampling and several invasive procedures, I had now a pretty good idea of how – _apparently_ – normal this woman was. Apparently, as normal and regular (and healthy) as any woman in the Planet, except with some occasional breathing difficulties reported once in a while.

The link to all the recorded conversations showed below, bold italic.

I typed the link in the system and I accessed the online format of her file easily. The Genetic Testing Medina had shown me wasn't available there yet. I assumed the good doctor had repeated the genetic sequencing and still would be waiting for the new results to retrieve something more… adequate.

There was no way to link the word _alien_ to _Eleanor Stevens_. It was just too…

My mind stopped right there in the middle of my unfinished, mental sentence. No, definitely _it_ wouldn't be possible. That theory lacked coherence and logic.

Easily, I found the video files I had been searching all along. There were several – most of them seemed uninteresting, only one with the name of John Medina on it grasped my attention.

_So_. He had been talking to the woman – at least once for the record.

I hit the link and waited for it to open and finally, play.

And I listened attentively.

…

"_Uh… a horrendous nightmare with the most unlikely personalities on it."_

"_Who?"_

"_Virtual ones. I do videogame a lot, so… you figure how my mind mixed General Sephiroth and Zack Fair in the most stupid encounter ever-"_

…

I stopped, rewinded and played this specific part of their dialogue too many times for my benefit.

The words "Nightmare", "Unlikely, virtual personalities", and then… "Videogaming", remained strangely linked in my mind. And I didn't even know what on the Planet _videogaming_ was.

On the top of all that, there was my name on it - and Zack's – out of that woman's mouth as we all were best pals.

Her tone _saying_ my name. No fear, no respect, no anxiety. So unlikely the day she saw me, back in that questioning room.

"_-you figure how my mind mixed General Sephiroth and Zack Fair –"."-General Sephiroth-"_.

"_-General Sephiroth-"_.

"_-General Sephiroth-"_.

"_-General Sephiroth-"_.

She was saying my name… with the calm of a person who spoke about a person she clearly knew. No occasional coincidence at a random day. Not the "_I know that person because I've seen him several times_".

This took "knowing someone" at a total different level. So the conclusion here was quite obvious.

_She actually knows me_.

Now I was certain that she did, and way better that I would like to. _But how_?, my mind plagued, a sudden rush of adrenaline invading me.

And that just couldn't do, could it?

Before I knew it, I was out of my office.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The afternoon was calm, and I was actually adapting to this place better than I would dare to think.<p>

Well. Not that I actually believed I was in this… place, in which… Oh, God, I couldn't even say it in my mind. Was this possible?

They seemed so real. God, they actually felt real. I had touched Zack's hand. The General had handled me. He felt real. Real enough for me to snap.

Christ, he was scary.

My knowledge of who he was didn't allow me to think about him naively. He was the one-winged angel – as real as myself here, laying on this bed.

Zack was different, though. Maybe because I knew he wasn't one of the bad guys.

Which, in turn, made me wonder - in the middle of all this madness -, in which part of the story I would have landed on. Assuming I was accepting all this nonsense maybe too fast, I had no idea of the timeline here.

What was happening outside? Who was the President of Shinra? From what I had seen, Sephiroth hadn't yet gone mad.

Which was good. The last thing I needed was the man snapping with me involved in all this… reality?

God, what was I saying?

Part of me didn't in fact believe I was living in this reality. Because I was a very straightforward and realistic person to actually believe in that theory. So I had to be dreaming. And the worst part was that I was not waking up. I mean, I slept and awoke every day… but the scenario didn't change. And… it all happened very neatly to be a simple dream. Dreams were chaotic, weren't they? Filled with fragments of our mind, an irrational mix of events that… was not, categorically, what I was living here.

_This is not a dream_.

Sighing and closing my eyes, I wondered that maybe – maybe I had gone crazy. Maybe I suffered from one of those psychiatric conditions and it had taken me to lala land, permanently. But, did psychiatric patients recognize their diseased state? I know I did.

_So, can it stop now? I'm getting a little tired of this_.

It was like living inside that freaking Videogame, trapped in some EasterEgg or something. Except I enjoyed EasterEggs. They were funny to find out – when you're in control, not… when you _are_ the bonus stuff.

No matter how many times I asked, in my mind, to wake up in my cozy bed, back in my apartment, no one seemed to listen to me. No God, no humans. No Gaia.

_Oh, God, don't feed the nonsense, Elie_.

I was here for several days now, and I was starting to realize that maybe – just maybe – I should mildly accept what this reality offered me. Well, not exactly accept. Just, perhaps, face it. Go on with it… confirm it. _Somehow_.

After all, I had knowledge of so many things. I could ask for confirmations. Events. Missions. Rebellions. Cities and… Chocobos.

The scientist responsible for me was really patient. Not to mention a gentleman. He didn't push, he did not insist a bit. And every time I looked at him I saw how curiosity burned in those eyes. He wanted to know things. He, I suspected, had a feeling something was wrong with me. I wondered though… what did all that testing had him concluding about me?

Sitting in the bed of my "room", I looked around, taking in the state I was in. Where would my former clothes be? I was wearing a very simple, white pajama. T-shirt and shorts – white as snow, they seemed to be out of a sterilizing camera. Most likely, they were. Every day they brought me a new one. The clothes I had on for the previous 24 hours went straight to a green plastic bag. It was a routine they repeated religiously every day. I wondered what they would do with so much laundry.

Thankfully the i.v .stuff inside my veins had already stopped. My arms were free from tubes and liquids, and my body seemed to be working just fine. Still, I had the marks of so many tubing inside my flimsy vascular system. Purplish marks that were now turning yellowish-green right on my elbow pits.

And the food – was as regular as it got. All of it came wrapped in a plastic, in vacuum. Even the water – tasted like a tepid iceberg. It was so pure it tasted funny.

As I stepped out of bed barefooted and roamed around the room, I realized it had no windows. Just the bed, a metallic nightstand and a green chair. The walls were so smooth and dull. And then, the door. Steel door – once again, it made me wonder the why of all that. I wasn't dangerous to _that_ point. Why were they keeping me here with such-

A sharp, digital sound woke me up from my hectic thinking. My head turned immediately to face the door. I knew that sound was the prelude of someone going inside. There seemed to be a chamber outside my room, and I vaguely wondered if someone had been there watching me or if someone was getting inside to watch me through that mirrored glass that I was certain it worked as an observatory. It made me feel a guinea pig, I had to admit.

However, my doubts were easily solved. Not two seconds passed by and I heard the door that lead to my room unlock… then open.

And the least likely person entered my room, swift as a fox.

The General.

My heart peaked at that very moment and my bare feet didn't move. My stare met his and I found in there… anger.

Breathing heavily, I felt all my form tense, in response to his presence. I was somehow close to my bed, maybe a couple of meters, I could see all the white and green from the sheets and blanket, the white strangely mangling with the gray his hair possessed.

_My God_. How powerful. And how intimidating.

He stood still for some moments, taking in my presence. I had a feeling he was concluding I seemed innocuous, albeit I had a feeling he wasn't here just to stare at me with his magnificent cat-like eyes. In that moment, all my idiot mind concocted was "_Man, the screen does not do him justice… not by a long shot._"

Suddenly, he stepped forward – in my direction. And all my stupid dream-like state was interrupted by my inner alarms, alerting me the most dangerous sociopath of videogaming universe was now closing distance with me. Which was terrifying.

_Oh my God_. Automatically, images of his slaughter in Nibelheim, his sword murdering that half-Cetra, his sword on the President's guts filled my mind. Was he here to do that to me as well?

I scanned his form. His sword wasn't with him.

But he could kill with much less than that. His hands. His stare. His-

He stopped when he was half meter from me, which killed – allright – my capacities. Of coherence, I mean.

With my arms down, my hands reaching the bed as my bottom hit the edge of the mattress, I simply stared. And waited, as my eyes focused on the details of the buckles of his coat.

_Is he real? My God…_, my mind whispered, very close to snapping.

Well, he did seem real – like, a person. And the smooth smell of leather invaded my nostrils. His gloved hand approached my line of sight and he signed me to look up. He didn't touch me – and I thanked him for that. The last thing I needed was that. Something deep inside my mind was telling me I would not stand… that. Him, touching me. _No way_.

I didn't have much choice but to oblige. My face went up and our stares locked. Huge, he was massive and tall, so abnormally tall. Or maybe that was me, I was half-sitting in my bed and feeling like a compressed midget, that didn't help at all.

And then, finally, he spoke.

"Where do you know me from?"

His tone – so soft, so familiar and so falsely understanding. As my mind had concluded earlier, the _screen stereo_ didn't do him justice as well. His voice was terribly beautiful, masculine and authoritarian… in here. _In this place._ It took me a few moments to process his question. Right, he was asking me-

"Answer me!" He suddenly said, rising his tone and grabbing roughly my right arm with his gloved hand. It was his left hand – the dominant one. Impatience flowed from his touch, from his form. I couldn't look at him – I couldn't bear that. His touch – so harsh, so filled with unavoidability, gave away the ease of a man who had everything he wanted, everything by his terms. I closed my eyes, praying for the absent God who certainly wasn't part of the same reality I was in now, for clemency. The consistent touch of his hand, the strong grasp of his fingers on my thin arm, were as real as incapacitating.

_He is real_…, my mind concluded, as I sensed the warmth of his flesh, slowly pouring through his leathered gloves to meet my skin. How could this be? How could any of this be?

My head hurt and my breathing was starting to get worse. And he was starting to get _very_ annoyed with my apparent lack of response.

So, a sudden shake followed and another round of aggressive words started to take form. I felt my body quaver with his action.

"Where-"

"General!" A familiar voice, out of nowhere shouted.

_John. Thank God_.

"Step back." The scientist insisted, his sweet tone transformed, now very similar to the tone Sephiroth had been using with me since his intrusion. As seconds passed by, tension was growing thicker.

And I was starting to feel sick. Like, real sick, nausea included. The grasp the General had on me wasn't helping. It was a lot of stress, fear and my sensitive stomach wasn't exactly cooperating with the whole thing here.

As I tried to concentrate in performing an even breathing, I felt how my insides tossed and turned, making me shiver. A drop of sweat fell along my forehead.

"Just step back, now."

John's tone was now cautious. Authoritarian, but cautious. I couldn't look at him, I was too busy trying to get a grip on myself. I imagined he and the General were in some eye-staring battle, disputing the winner place, a battle that would have lasted longer if I hadn't been the one interrupting. Out of nowhere, my messed-up organism spoke for itself, as a wave of nausea invaded me, causing me to actually throw up the contents inside my stomach.

An embarrassing and throaty gag sound was heard and then, my body bended a little forward, trying to ease to process. My eyes were teary from the effort and there was vomit all over my left hand, arm, leg, feet, the pajamas I had on, the floor right beneath me… and on _him_. Part of his coat and his boots were now covered with a yellowish substance that smelled terribly acidic.

Ah, puke and its adorable features.

Breathing heavily, half-bent over my left side and embarrassed to death, I didn't even dare to look up. At neither of them. Softly, I sensed the General's grasp on me to decrease until it faded completely, and through my hazed eyes I saw him step away from me. I sensed how the Professor moved as well, but not in my direction.

"Sorry…" I whispered, not certain if any of them had listened. The only thing I heard was the door open – but it didn't close at once. Two white-coated persons made way inside the room, bringing the gear with them again.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" I said, my eyes betraying me and despair taking over me, as those persons took my clothing once again, removed the vomited sheets and blanket from the bed and headed me to that corner where they would spray me with that water that tasted like iodine, until my skin hurt.

And I knew that, after that disinfecting shower, they were going to put those nasty needles in my veins once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – Okay, I had to put some interaction here. I hadn't imagined previously the BARFing Elie just did, but as I was writing the scene, it felt so… adequate. And it certainly fit. Come on, I think I would barf as well if I were in that exact situation. LOL The General has that power (among others).**_

_**Okay guys, hope you liked the chapter. I'm taking this very slowly as I promised and all I can say is that I have the most amazing plot outlined for this fic. Just wait and see :)**_

_**Read and review, please, I really need your support/comments/opinions. Your reviews feed my ego and inspiration! :)**_


	8. Disclosure Part 1

_**Chapter 7. Disclosure - Part 1.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>That hideous, disgusting smell of vomit accompanied me until the next chamber, where a white-coat had the decency of spraying my coat and boots with a cleaning, disinfecting jet. I was already familiar with physiological reactions resulting from stressful events...the battlefield can be very harsh, breaking the will and strength of mind of the most strong-willed men… but I had to admit that no one had vomited on me. Until now.<p>

I guess there was a first time for everything after all.

Professor Medina remained on the hall, with a chart on his hands, eyeing me with a censoring gaze. And worry flowed from his form – albeit I had a hunch it wasn't exactly directed to me but to the woman who had puked all over me instead.

_Aren't we protective.._. my mind mocked, while I met him again in the hall. We remained silent for some seconds, and he was the one interrupting the thick silence. There was no one around us, the whole personnel had purposely hidden from us and now resumed to their labs.

"What were you thinking." Medina's tone was sharp, as he barely whispered his words to me. The man was excessively annoyed for my minor intrusion.

Okay then, the least I could do was justify myself.

"I was just asking-"

"And couldn't you wait just a few days?" Medina snapped, interrupting me. Well, wasn't that rude for such a brilliant scientist like himself. "Did you have to-"

"I simply asked her from where she knew me."

Now I was the one interrupting, making my point and staring at him with authority. He could be the responsible for the case, but I was responsible for it too, even if our roles were different.

Medina's hard features and soft brown eyes informed me of much more than I needed to. His insistence with the woman didn't have _only _scientific purposes. He, clearly, though of her in a very particular way. He was obviously testing all his theories on her – and I wondered, what could have been the conclusion after all.

"Behave with tact, General. Or I'll have to limit your access further on."

His declaration confirmed my suspicions. He didn't have her all secured for nothing. He considered her something precious, something important. And I was willing to bet it had something to do with the research Professor Gast Faremis had done years ago – a research that inevitably had let him to death, under very odd circumstances. In fact, the report on his deceasing hadn't convinced me completely.

"Would you do that?" I said, irony imbibing my words. "Are you that certain the woman might be an Anc-"

The sound of my cell phone interrupted my own speech, as Medina stared at me with apparent neutrality on his face.

_Saved by the bell._

Right, he was trying to hide his emotions from me. Too bad, he wasn't aware my profiler innate abilities could be so handy. Categorically, he felt relieved my attention was otherwise solicited.

Slowly, with my stare still on him, I answered the phone call.

"Yes?"

Veld's worried voice and his whole speech on the other side of the line made me focus on something else entirely.

"I'll be on my way."

And, as I closed the phone and made my way towards the exit security doors, I left words of warning towards the troubled scientist.

"I'll deal with this issue later."

-/-

I didn't have much time to gather my sword and walk towards the heliport. When I reached the building's top, that huge, black machine was already waiting for me, its propellers raging furiously.

I went in and the man behind the controls informed me quickly without taking his eyes of the panel.

"I assume Veld informed you about the mission status, Sir."

"He did."

"Let's get going then."

And swiftly we traveled towards Junon.

-/-

Once we landed, a Turk was expecting me. The poker face that man wore told me more than I expected. Something was going extremely bad.

"Report, Turk." I ordered, as we made our way towards a transportation van.

"The President was shot, but he's okay, considering the circumstances."

"Is it bad?"

It was the last thing I needed – the President getting shot in a regular mission like this one. AVALANCHE sure was gaining advantage on us.

"No. He'll survive. The President was transported to the medical facility." The Turk declared, which relieved me. The President's security and survival had to be guaranteed at all cost. "Now, there are important things to take care of." The Turk added, his stare meeting mine. Okay. So the real bomb was about to drop now.

"Such as."

"AVALANCHE seized the Mako Cannon."

_Bastards_.

"Purpose?"

"Destroy Midgar."

Well, that would be stating the obvious.

"The control room. Is it secured?" I asked, knowing the control room was the most important place to take action now.

"As last reported, there are Turks and AVALANCHE members down there."

Not a good thing.

"Take me there now." I ordered. "And secure the President's position. I don't want it compromised at any level."

"Yes, _Sir_."

A minute passed by in silence, until the van finally stopped. The doors opened and the Turk directed me to very specific part of solid ground.

"This underground passage will take you there."

I left swiftly the van and made my way towards the thin passage. Before diving into that dark place, I eyed the Turk with decisive eyes.

"I'll contact you when this is done."

All would be done indeed, very soon. And victory would be on my side.

The travel headed to the control room was silent. I was used to precarious war scenarios filled with a stench I had learnt to ignore. My focus was one and one only. Get in that control room and _kill_ whoever was inside. Those petulant idiots from AVALANCHE would learn, the hard way, that they shouldn't mess with SOLDIER. They had attempted to murder the President. And they were going to pay for it. I would make sure of it.

It didn't take me much to start listening to grunts. Someone was fighting. And, judging by the smell of blood, someone was severely hurt.

Once I reached the control room, the scene couldn't be more decrepit. A Turk, badly injured, was laid on ground, while someone was preparing one hell of a blow. A deadly one. That sword wouldn't be merciful considering the man's loss of blood.

_Time to play_.

"You! Terrorist." I said, my tone loud.

The person above the injured Turk stopped immediately, and slowly turned to face me. To my surprise, the motivated attacker was a _she_.

"Well, well, well. General." Her tone was ironic and victorious. _How smug_. "They sent you to take me out. I'm flattered."

_Blah, Blah, Blah. You're so dead, woman_.

"Leave the Turk." I said, stepping towards her and grasping my sword tight. "And raise your sword."

The terrorist seemed a little taken aback at first. But then, after an un-dignifying kick at the injured Turk laying on the floor, I saw how her grasp tightened on her sword as well.

"With pleasure." She declared, positioning her sword towards me, as I smirked with satisfaction.

Finally, I was going to have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't realize someone was actually inside Eleanor's room until my eyes casually landed on the monitors I had carved on a wall inside my office. Her stable, even vitals had been the norm, until… until something started to change.<p>

My intuition led me immediately to her chambers. And once I got there, my eyes were rewarded with the most disconcerting scene: the General, _grabbing_ her. His hand on her arm, touching her in that military way he had, cruelty and coldness all over him. And then, her face. Her panic. Her… despair.

An angry toss of words invaded the room, as her stress intensified. And then, just like a sudden convulsion, she just… threw up. Surprise was all over us, her included, followed immediately by embarrassment.

Categorically, it had been a _visceral_ reaction to the General's presence and threats. Which confirmed part of my theories. She had knowledge of things she wasn't telling. Her sudden, natural reaction was part of something… big.

Eleanor Stevens was something… vital. Key.

_She must know so many things… _

Somehow lost in thinking, I resumed watching her sleep, while I stood in the pre-chamber, her breathing now even and her apparently human features soothing my mind. How normal and regular she looked. How easily she could be lost in a crowd, mingling with the most ordinary citizen.

_It's time_…, I thought, my mind fierce with purpose.

-/-

"Eleanor."

I called her name, while I remained inside her chambers. She was sleepy, and it smelled like disinfectant.

"Hum…"

Sleepy and drugged. Well. I had to consider lowering the dosage, obviously.

"Eleanor?"

"Professor."

Finally, a reaction. She recognized me, as I remained standing next to her bed. That white pajama she wore gave me the creeps. Hojo also used the same thing in his… experiments. _Okay, not a good thought_.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to make her feel at ease. After the General's performance so vivid in her mind, she must have been having a hard time. I didn't blame her. The man sure was spooky.

"I'm okay." She said, as she sat on the bed, her eyes meeting mine.

_Are you?_, I asked, silently, in my mind.

Her stare was expectant. She couldn't anticipate what I wanted from her – and that made her feel uncomfortable. I could get that.

But it was time to press other matters.

"May I ask you something, Eleanor?" I asked, while I sat in a chair.

She nodded in response.

"Did the General scare you that much?"

Her answer consisted of a long, deep sigh, while her eyes searched for the comfort of the plain wall ahead her.

"I'll take that as a yes." I whispered, somehow regretting bringing that issue up. So I focused on what was pounding inside my mind for so many days.

"Tell me about you. Where did you come from… how you ended up here."

Her face changed as she processed my words. Anxiety grew on her again and her face didn't deny the complexity of the issue I was bringing up. Her feeble words surprised me.

"I expected you to enlighten me about that last part."

Okay, not the answer I was expecting. My face must have mirrored my disappointment, because she was the one talking again.

"I told you everything. I'm not making it up."

_I believe you_. But…

"Listen, Eleanor." I started, thinking about what I should disclose to her, how I was crossing the barriers here. "I've tested your genetic profile. Several times. And… it's completely different from ours."

_Smooth. Nice way to rephrase "You're an alien."_. In the silence around us, her eyes locked on mine, all I could see there was… panic. She didn't know what to say, what to think of my words, it was pretty obvious.

Until she finally spoke.

"You wouldn't believe it." She said, her voice trembling. Was she afraid of something? "I don't actually believe it myself, so…"

"I'll try." I said, not actually believing I had said it. How blindly devoted I had become only to try and understand this woman and her… origins? "You have my word."

More silence followed, as she seemed to be very focused on thinking. And as I wondered about the contents of her muted thoughts, her voice resonated again.

"What do you research on?"

Not exactly what I was expecting, but I would answer her anyway.

"Life forms. Ancient and new ones."

Her face didn't seem relieved.

"Like… Hojo?"

The way she said his name revealed more than I would like to.

"No." I said. "He's in charge of the experimental section. He has his own team."

"So, you're a total different kind of… researcher?"

What was her point with all this questions? It almost felt like she wanted badly to confirm I had nothing to do with Hojo's staff than anything else.

"I have my own personnel. It's still a small team, but we'll grow eventually."

Confronted now with her silence, I had a hunch where this conversation was going.

"I do follow by the rules of Ethics."

And… _bingo_. Her relieved sigh was a more than a confirmation.

"That's… a relief." She said, meeting my eyes once again. And it was there, in that exact moment, that I realized she was preparing her speech. She was going to try… and tell me what she knew. She was going to share it with me.

It was difficult to hide my apprehension. I didn't know what she was going to tell me… but the possibilities were unlimited.

"Back where I come from…" She started, playing nervously with her fingers. "…_this_ reality belongs to a very specific… platform."

_Whoa_. What?

"Platform?" I quoted, a little lost.

"In that virtual platform I know everything of this… reality. How it starts and how it ends…"

And the _"Who lives and who dies."_ went by unsaid, flowing uneasily between us. It was so obvious now. She had to be-

"I'm not an Ancient, Professor. I'm not clairvoyant and I don't have powers." She said, interrupting my thoughts. How did she know that I… "The last ancient died years ago. Along with Professor Gast."

Oh. What? The last Ancient? Gast? _The_ Gast Faremis? Okay, this was too much information to process at once.

"First of all, how do you-"

"I told you, I know." She said, with such a tender voice it was impossible not to believe her. "As well as I am pretty certain that if your colleague finds out about this… he will do anything to get his filthy hands on me."

"You mean Hojo."

Yeah, how obvious was that, ha?

"His greed knows no limits. No kin. No boundaries at all." She said, her face serious. "Trust me on that."

Silence followed once again. I had to gather myself, think about what to ask her first. She had told me the most… unsettling things. I didn't expect this… disclosure, not by a long shot.

"How did you know… I considered the Ancient hypothesis?"

"Because… It's only logical you did so if you're desperately trying to find the origin of your kind but..."

Her slight hesitation weighted tons in the silence that followed.

"What day is this?"

"February the 30th, 0001."

And then, after a couple of breathings that seemed to last years, she finally whispered, her eyes on mine:

"The President was shot."

What in the Planet was she talking about?

"Junon. That's where the General was headed to, right?"

With my mouth half-opened, all I could think was… no matter her origins, this woman held a potential… that bordered the hazardous.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - Okay, I decided to make this gradually. Or there was going to be cardiac arrest (lol). Definitely. Information will flow on time with the timeline. I think it fits the fic better. There is no need to rush things._**

**_Not a very enthusiastic chapter but entertaining, nonetheless :) _**

**_Let me know your opinion, R&R, I need your strenght! University abducted me for the last 2 weeks and had been keeping me away from my PC, hence the lack of updates... but liberation is close! :D Ah! Share your opinions with me, tell me what's on your mind :) I absolutely adore your feedback!_**


	9. Knowing your place

_**Chapter 8. Knowing your place.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting at my desk like a paralyzed <em>Homo sapiens<em>, I focused on the wall - for a consistent hour. My staff was already noticing how absent-minded I was behaving lately. But, truth was, Eleanor's words didn't leave my mind for the last four days.

"_The President was shot." _, I recalled. _"Junon. That's where the General was headed to, right?"_

With a deep intake of hair, I let my head rest against the cushioned support of my chair. What was I supposed to do with so much information? Vital information, concerning several areas of the company. First, the details on the General's last mission. Second, that slight accusation on Hojo's involvement on Gast Faremis's project.

How on the Planet was I going to unbury all that information? I would have to dig a lot… and get inside Shinra's vault of secrets.

_Oh, Eleanor, what did you get me into_?

"Okay, focus, John." I said to myself, sitting like a proper man, and breathing calmly.

I was smart, I was intelligent. So I was going to find a way to unravel the truth behind this. If this woman really had knowledge of our world, of past and future events… first I would have to confirm her words.

And second – her file would have to become confidential, with unlimited access to me only.

Starting now.

I couldn't afford everyone to even dream of my suspicions… that Eleanor Stevens could eventually have the knowledge and hence, power to change the course of all our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After our comeback from Junon, I had finally the time to rest and take some time off for myself. I enjoyed my work, I felt extra proud of myself for representing SOLDIER in Junon, albeit that little slip with the Turks ended with the President getting shot and a very angry Veld threatening to relocate the whole team responsible for creating the "gap", as he put it.<p>

As expected, the General was called to solve the problem. Points extra on his already high leveled abilities. Good thing he didn't have the habit of brag himself. Since he joined the military, Sephiroth was known for being calm, as silent as deadly, wearing that mask of stoicism 100% of the times.

Today I didn't have much to do. I had made homework, but my body asked for practice. Maybe the virtual room was a good alternative to stretch my muscles.

_Yeah, that's it_.

But before I would pay our recent guest a visit. Well, not that recent – the young woman found randomly in the training area had been resumed to Shinra's premises for some weeks now.

So since I had known nothing of that cute young woman since that day I was supposed to interview her… today seemed a good day to catch up with it.

Once inside the Science Division, it didn't take me much to get to Medina's labs – which seemed to have become a fortress of some kind.

_Digit codes? Really_?

Well, things had changed around here that was for sure. All I needed to know was why. So when I grasped the second steel door and prepared myself to go inside, Medina's voice startled me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His tone almost sounded aggravated. Taking his image in, I realized I hadn't been the only one working hard lately. The doc's face revealed the tiredness of lack of sleep, worry and… why such frightened frown on his face when I was about to enter that woman's premises?

"Medina. Good morning." I said, my eyes on his. "I was going to-"

"You can't."

Whoa. Such hastiness. What the hell was happening in here anyway? Before I could say a word, he talked.

"You can't interview her without a good justification."

The man had got to me kidding me.

"What is this all about?"

Really, my surprise was now very obvious.

"The access is limited further on. Any additional contact must go by me first. Personally. I am the only one allowing permission to interview her, is that understood?"

No, but who did he think he was to say something like that? Damn, he almost sounded like the General.

"And why is that? Is she contagious or something?" I joked, in lack of better words.

"Don't start with me, Fair." Medina warned, as he now closed the steel door leading to the woman's chamber, clearly re-mixing the six-digit codes to a new combination. My eyebrows rose in response to his exaggerated action. I couldn't get it. And since Medina hadn't specifically answered me, should I deduce the woman had some kind of problem that prevented her from receiving visitors?

"So, how did the mission go in Junon?" Medina asked, his voice now more controlled.

Inevitably, I eyed him, feeling a little taken aback. How did he know I had been in Junon on my last mission?

"As expected." I said, thinking of a way to ask him how he could know about a secretive SOLDIER/Turk mission. That kind of information didn't cross borders inside the company. Something was clearly off in here.

"Oh." He answered, and I had the feeling he wanted to ask me something else. Something serious, judging by his anxious complexion. "Is the President feeling better?"

Okay, that one earned a wide-eye stare.

"He is." I admitted, preparing my attack. "And how are you supposed to kn-"

"Was the President shot? Was that the reason Sephiroth was summoned?"

Now I wasn't able to say a word, albeit I wanted to say a lot of things. I wanted to grab him by the neck and push him against the wall and demand – yes, demand him to tell me how the hell did he knew details of a military mission like it was ordinary gossip.

Before I could think of anything to say, my phone rang. It was Veld, so I had to leave this place immediately. Professional calls had to be answered in private, far from prying eyes… and ears.

My silence had been the answer and I read acknowledgment in Medina's eyes.

And without further words or justifications, I left the building, with my mood ruined for the rest of the day.

The General would have to know about this.

And he wasn't going to like it.

-/-

Veld had summoned several SOLDIER to the Turk's headquarters. A complete report on the last mission success, flaws and further improvements took us almost three hours of the day.

The General had been there, reporting next to Veld as well.

Things weren't exactly good to the company. AVALANCHE was becoming a complex and evolving threat, their techniques improving each time an attack was planned. It was obvious as well that their numbers were increasing, meanwhile ours were clearly diminishing. Recruiting SOLDIER was, ergo, a priority to establish in the next days. The General and Veld seemed in consonance with that option.

With a dissolving silence, the meeting ended and I left, still thinking of the event that had taken place this morning, in the Science Division.

I eyed Sephiroth, hoping he would leave the Turk's meeting room soon, but I had no such luck. He and Veld were discussing something, now with Tseng added to the equation.

_Pffff_. The General wasn't leaving this place soon. Not until he had his own business solved, that was for sure.

Obsessed with details as the man was, there was no way The General was going to leave the Turks without a planned assignment, with day, date, ETA, _blah, blah blah_. That was how the man was, his meticulous way - proud of being powerful as he was and with a need of proving his _men_ – SOLDIER – were a worthy mass of beings with strong morals. So it didn't surprise me the desertion thing with Angeal and Genesis had disturbed him. Those actions weren't - simply -understandable in Sephiroth's universe. As well as many other mundane emotions and feelings.

Heading out of the building, I checked my watch - and concluded that I would have plenty of time to burn inside the virtual training room.

-/-

Later that day, I went on search for The General who, according to the building's receptionist, was in his office.

I knocked at his door softly, entering almost immediately. The General seemed like he had been working hard, given the amount of papers he had on his desk, piled neatly. It seemed he was already done with whatever had occupied him before, what gave me a chance to bring up important matters.

"General." I saluted.

"At ease, Fair." The General said, one of his hands busy with the keyboard. "What's the occasion?"

Oh, man. He was not going to like _this_.

"The weirdest thing just happened down the labs this morning."

As expected, the General's mako eyes met mine with down-right immediacy.

"What do you mean?"

"Medina kicked me out of the-"

"Why did you go there in first place?"

_Okay, not really enjoying where this is headed_…

"I was curious." I admitted. "Come on, a guy just comes home from mission and just can't even-"

"No, you can't."

His face and tone couldn't be colder.

"Oh. You're kidding me right?" I said, laughing. But his stern, grave face killed my buzz immediately. "No you're not." I whispered, realizing there was something going on in the Science Division that I wasn't aware of.

"What did Medina say?" Sephiroth asked, his voice commanding.

"He said I didn't have permission."

"That's right, you don't." He declared, somehow relaxed. "But I wasn't aware _his_ permission was needed to interview a case subject."

_What on the Planet was happening here_?

"Uh…"

"So, the good doctor needs to know his place." Sephiroth admitted, mostly talking to himself, while he seemed to be busy with the computer, his eyes and hands busy with something on the screen in front of him.

"Sephiroth. That is not the worst thing."

"Specify."

"Medina knew all the details of our mission." His stare answered me, like I had offended him somehow. Geez, what a killing stare. "Like, _all_ of it. I don't know how-"

"Worry not. I'll take care of this."

And then, his stare returned to the computer screen, a frown invading his face in less than two seconds. Well. There was something showing on that screen the man didn't obviously _like_.

"What? What-"

"Go, Fair. I'll contact you when I deem necessary."

He had cut me with a very unpleasant haste. It was like he didn't want me to know things – things that had to do with Medina's behavior from this morning, but the fact was… the General wasn't going to tell me a thing. I knew his look. It was the _You-won't-get-a-thing-from-me_ look.

Determined as the General was, I realized it was better not pushing his patience.

"Very well." I said, dismissing myself and leaving his office clearly pissed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I missed terribly my apartment. I missed my view on the suburbs from the living room, the air outside, the blue sky, the stars bright when there were no clouds at night and the amazing moon invading the whole block when it was completely full.<p>

Oh, how I missed something other than these sterile walls, those masked, unknown faces that didn't talk to me. Even John, the good doctor, seemed very distant lately. He had come by to check on me with few words other than the considered necessary. Or, i.e., mainly concerned with my health status.

Laying on the bed, I let out a sleepy sigh.

Maybe I shouldn't have disclosed that many information to him. Maybe it had overloaded him and…

Damn. How was I supposed to deal with all this? Knowing things – important things about this reality and not being able to say what I should say.

Hum. That one got me thinking. What should I say, anyway? Everything? Nothing? Consider my answers when they asked me about something specific? And, if that was the case, what should I say - to what extent? I didn't imagine me telling Zack he was going to die eventually. I didn't even consider telling The General he would go crazy and slaughter a village. But… okay, if I was here, shouldn't I at least try to avoid certain bad things to happen?

Like, keeping people alive and… and… try to avoid the upbringing of a world-wide nemesis?

God, this was more complex than it looked like. Should I even considering interfering? Would that be adequate? Correct?

_Safe_?

"Uh…" I sighed, confused.

All this thinking was really making my head hurt-

"Hello there little specimen."

My head turned immediately towards the door. Deep in thinking, I hadn't noticed the door opening, the code digits beeping and all the noisy merry-go-round the security system made when someone entered my premises. And the person standing exactly near the door made the little hairs along my arms and at the back of my neck rise with terror.

_Hojo_.

Standing there, with his hands hidden behind his back, all I could think was what the hell would he want from me at his time of the day. It was off schedule for most of the people here, and I didn't even know if Medina was around.

_To save me_.

My stare was locked on his. I remained still, sitting on my bed, compressing my form against the metal headboard of the bed. That would leave marks _a posteriori_.

Then, when I thought the silence couldn't become heavier, he talked as he walked slowly in my direction.

"Feeling a little trapped, isn't that right?" A deviant smile played in those lips, a smirk I had seen in Sephiroth so many times – when I played FF7 back in my real world.

_God. He sure is his son_…, I concluded, too terrified to talk.

"Well, let's try something, will we?"

A huge syringe with a bright green substance inside it almost made me scream with despair. _Mako_. Oh man, that wasn't good news. But that at least gave me strength to say something.

"No, please don't, you don't know how-"

"Yes, I don't…" He interrupted, grasping my right arm with an iron grip. "…hence the goal in experimenting."

I tried very hard to stop him. But his grip was oh so similar to the General, but with a dirty, malevolent touch. My tears fell before I even knew I was – actually - crying.

"Please, don't…"

He might as well kill me if he put that stuff inside me.

"Do you know who I am too?" He asked, positioning the syringe in my arm, while I still fought his hold. "What do you know about me, little specimen?"

Oh, God, the man sure was disgusting. Really. Like way worse than his virtual self. At least in the game he wasn't flesh and bone and there was always the _forward_ option. Or then, simply I could shut the game off and that was it.

But there was no such thing like a_ reset_ button here.

"Hands off."

That very distinctive voice took me out of the pain that was already lingering close to my vein, given the pressure Hojo was applying to the syringe.

We both looked towards the voice.

"Sephiroth."

Hojo's tone was filled with surprise. The General remained close to the door, leaving it open with one of his gloved hands.

"It's _General_, to you." He grimaced, with obvious distaste. The only thing that made me divert from the panic I was feeling was exactly the _dislike_ that perspired between them, mainly from the General towards his own father. I had known of it, it was a remarkable fact in the whole story… but seeing it _live_ was a complete different matter. It was stunning, to a point.

"I was just-"

"You are messing with the wrong specimen. Get lost."

The General didn't let Hojo justify himself. I had the impression the man was actually afraid of moving or something. Sephiroth seemed really annoyed – in a way I had never seen. Not even in the games. And most certainly not while I had been _here_.

Hojo slowly let go of my arm and my tense body and seemed to take his time considering what to say. Sephiroth followed all of his moves, still… keeping the door open.

_What a ruthless invitation to leave this place_…, I thought, eyeing both men. Hojo broke the silence.

"Will you mention this-"

"-to John? Absolutely." Sephiroth declared, decisive as ever. Discreetly, pointing towards the exit with his own eyes, he finally spoke again. "Now leave."

And, to my surprise, I saw Hojo leave my premises with the dignity of a beaten dog.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – Hope you liked it. :D **_

_**I wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed, member or guest, your support has been amazing. I was off for a while but I really hope to start updating often from now on. This story lingered in my head for too long now and know this, I'm also working on Dreamcatcher 2! It's not forgotten, I'm just figuring out the plot and stuff (I first sketch it a bit before starting writing, just like I did with PORTAL). What I have thought for it will definitely surprise you:)**_

_**So, as for PORTAL, you know what to do: Review with all your strength! I need it to feed my muse LOL. And you're so amazing and have been so supportive that I really would like to write faster to share more and more with you, but sadly, these things take time (and inspiration).**_

_**Anyways! You're always welcome to review. And have a say on whatever you deem necessary. See you soon ^_^**_


	10. Unchangeable Truth

_**Chapter 9. Unchangeable truth.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked towards the Science Division clearly annoyed. My boots hit noisily the ground with the haste and the irritation I felt inside.<p>

Not even the fresh breeze of the impending night could serene me a little. If there was a thing I loathed the most, was being kept apart – without prior notice.

I knew I hadn't anything to do with the stupid investigations down at the labs; I knew my access was limited; I knew that what was inside that building wasn't exactly my domain. But I had a say in this particular issue. SOLDIER division had a part in the woman's case and Doctor John Medina couldn't simply _block me_ from it.

The man wasn't my superior to do that. And let's say I wasn't used to be pushed out of something without a word. It wasn't, simply, correct.

So if Medina wanted me out of the woman's case, he would have to justify himself very seriously. I didn't have time to play around authority with an M.D..

I had much better things to do.

Once inside the building, I didn't give the receptionist a chance to utter a word. I simply walked towards Medina's labs, not minding how many times the woman called me, alerting me I hadn't permission to go inside.

Yeah, right. No one was going to stop me now. Medina was going to hear it and I would-

A familiar presence made me stop dead in my tracks.

After I opened the first coded door, I felt something. Something wicked, filthy and disgusting emanated from the woman's premises. And I also sensed a compelling force I was used to, because I had had it inside me more times than I could ever count. _Mako_.

_That's all I needed now_…, I thought, with scorn. _That useless walking mass of complexes_…

Hojo.

And what on the Planet was he doing inside the woman's chambers?

_Not a good thing, that's for sure_… my mind whispered, as I made my way through the following coded doors, the ones that would lead me to the woman's presence.

And once I got inside, my eyes couldn't just believe the nerve of that man.

"Hands off." I said, before I could think of any other thing to say.

Those huge syringes with green Mako inside it were very familiar. And so was the painful sting those cold, hideous things caused, followed by that burning sensation of Mako traveling inside my veins. Pain and power, flowing together inside me as siamese twins.

The coldness of that man never ceased to surprise me. His greediness knew no limits, no boundaries. Come on, this wasn't his floor, not his team, not his freaking cave of horrors. He had his own premises to make his sick experimentations, unspeakable things that he so straightforwardly enjoyed calling "science".

_Freak_.

My dialogue with Hojo was short, blunt and unpleasant, and it ended with him leaving the woman's premises with a consistently beaten ego.

As I closed the door after Hojo's departure, I eyed the woman. She was shaking, as if an arctic breeze invaded the room, and her eyes… screamed with silence.

With her left hand on her right arm, covering the place where that syringe had been, the least I could do was ask her if Hojo had actually injected her with something.

"Did he sting you?"

She shook her head, breathing unevenly through her nose. I had a feeling she would break easily if I didn't do something eventually. Clearly, the woman wasn't used to Hojo's manners, or she wouldn't react like this.

"Let me see it." I demanded, as I approached her bed. Sitting, compressed against the headboard, I realized the fright she felt still lingered. She was afraid of me as well, but in a different way. And I really didn't understand why, if I never had done anything to her to elicit such magnitude of apprehension.

"I'm okay." She whispered, clearly trying to dissuade me from getting closer.

Well, it was too late now. Standing next to her bed, I had a feeling the woman in front of me would run if she could, would merge with the wall if that could be possible – just to be away from me.

And she avoided my stare like the plague.

"I said I'm okay." She said, massaging her arm with a shaking hand.

"Then it will do no harm to confirm."

Before she could say anything, my hand touched her arm. Warm, soft skin met callous digits and I heard her breathe in deeply as a reaction. What a strange response.

With my other hand I removed her shaky hand from her arm, revealing a little hole in her skin, a thin stream of blood flowing from it.

_Damn_.

"So he did sting you after all." I said, hoping Hojo didn't have time to inject anything in her. "Did you feel a burning sensation afterwards?"

She shook her head again. And my impatience flared again.

"You'd better not lie to me. If Hojo injected you with Mako, that's how it would feel inside your vein." I clarified, pressing the residual wound with a disinfecting stripe. "So, did you feel something or not?"

With her head down and her gaze somewhere on the sheets, she shook her head once again.

And that made me react, maybe in the least adequate way. But I didn't care, I was getting fed up with her muted behavior.

So one of my hands left her arm and I grabbed her hair and scalp, right where her hairline began, directing her face to me.

"Is there something wrong with my face."

My disdained comment matched the shock her complexion revealed with my sudden, unexpected action. Her widened eyes, too damn expressive, met mine with ease. But what flowed from there worried me for subtle moments. It was nothing and everything at the same time. It was information, sensations and _things _I didn't know how to name. It was the unknown, I realized. It was the unpredictable, the indescribable, as if all the frames from past, present and future could merge in one mind, one being.

"No…", she suddenly said with her voice failing. I had to make a subtle effort to recall what had been the question in first place. This strange eye-to-eye communication had distracted me for brief moments. And that just couldn't do.

"Then look at me when I talk to you."

My hand released her and I gave her a time-off from my proximity. I knew I wasn't a calming presence. I had realized that several times, even before I was General. Men under my command had that strange tendency to avoid my stare. I didn't know why and I actually didn't care – I had learnt to live in a world where I ordered and others complied without questioning. And if my eyes bothered them – I assumed it happened because of its original appearance -, it was their problem.

"Thanks for coming up."

Her voice, her words surprised me somehow.

"It was a coincidence." I clarified. "I didn't come to pay _you_ a visit."

Her eyes met mine in a swift movement, and then she just focused on the wall instead. She hadn't enjoyed my words, it was obvious.

"But of course," She answered, a slight scorn on her tone. "why would you _pay_ me a visit."

I scanned her for brief moments, considering her daring words. I had to admit it almost made me laugh. Irony, really, at this hour of the day? She had guts, that was for sure. Okay then, if she wanted war, she was going to have it.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

Words had been spoken slowly, and my question seemed to take her by surprise and her eyes found mine again.

"Like what?" She whispered in my direction, expectant.

I took the chance immediately.

"Like you know me. Like you actually know everything about me, of what I do, of what I did, like I am evil reincarnate about to consume you, like you fear me with all you have inside, as if I have a hidden capacity of destroying everything I touch, as if I am a _monster_ just because I'm obviously superior."

When I ended my sentence our faces were almost leveled and I couldn't read anything in her face except for shock. I had walked towards her and I hadn't even realized it. And now, a gaze-war was being drawn.

"Will I have to repeat myself… Eleanor?"

As I insisted, she shook her head, a stubborn tear falling as she gulped hard.

"And don't you dare to vomit on me again."

She blinked a couple of times, clearly trying to find an answer. She was thinking, obviously recalling. It didn't take much for me to guess she actually knew something – something I was involved in. And I didn't have to be a psychic to realize it was _something_ serious.

"I-I… can't."

Her feeble words surprised me a bit, as she kept her stare leveled with mine. A feeble but intense stare that contrasted with mine in all aspects.

"Why?"

I guess it was only fair to ask.

"It's… uh..." She fought with words, she blinked, she averted her eyes from me, she took deep breaths, she… finally managed to say something, after a long pause. "Don't go to Nibelheim."

And with that, my eye-brows rose and my mouth pended a bit. I had to admit, her answer had surprised me.

I had no idea what she was talking about, why she had brought up that small village to issue. There was nothing wrong with Niebelheim. That place was completely irrelevant to me. And I didn't have any assignment there. I didn't have… I hadn't had, and concerning future missions I had knowledge of, I wasn't going to have any mission towards that area of the Planet.

Which made absolutely no sense.

"General Sephiroth!"

A familiar voice broke out of nowhere, disrupting the bubble we both seemed to be immersed in. Doctor John Medina, the person I had been searching for since the moment I had entered this damned building – was finally here.

"Professor." I greeted, with a consistent annoyed tone.

"You must leave now."

_What_? He had got to be kidding me. There was no way I was going to leave this place in the next hour or so.

"No." I said, my eyes hard on his.

Medina's stare now fought a battle with mine, his eyes dark with anger. The good doctor was clearly bothered with my presence next to his test-subject, which was simply hilarious. I couldn't help but to smirk maliciously.

"We may discuss this someplace else." Medina said, interrupting the moment. I took the chance to strike back at once.

"I highly doubt it, considering the way you shoved Fair from this place." I spoke, calmly and clear. When I ended the sentence, I could feel two sets of eyes on me – one completely oblivious to the issue, and other completely aware of it. I had caught Medina and he knew it.

"Let's talk about this in _my _office, it's not _appropriate_ for us to discuss this here."

"Says who?" I teased.

"Please." A feminine voice sounded, feeble and slightly trembling. We both looked at her, reflexively. Her eyes were a mirror of hurt, pain and sorrow, and that flow of emotions took us aback a little, dissolving the resentment between us. "Don't argue." She added, and Medina signed me to exit her chambers.

This would continue outside, I was sure of it.

-/-

"So, are your doubts resolved?"

My tone was ironic, as I walked into Medina's office, the good Doctor launching a deadly stare at me, frankly annoyed with the former situation involving the woman. Well, wasn't the female creating trouble in the science division.

"You don't know any of my doubts." Medina whispered, knowing I would hear him in spite of the background noise. The doctor seemed furious, paginating swiftly one of the files he had on top of his desk. What a pile of papers the man collected.

"Hardly." I smirked. "Do you _still _think she's an Ancient?"

My curiosity was genuine.

"She's _not_ one of us, that's for sure." Medina sighed. "And what she knows… no one random could have possibly known."

His mysterious tone reminded me of ghost stories, which annoyed me. _There we go again_…

"You didn't answer my question."

"I honestly don't know _what_ she is." Medina's tired eyes were angry, maybe because he would like to know so many things and at this point wasn't sure of anything. "She claims she isn't an Ancient. But how can she know things-"

"Fair mentioned you had knowledge of classified matters. Was she the source?"

His eyes answered me.

_Her_. It had been her telling her things that remained classified. Okay. I was definitely _not_ liking the path towards this situation was headed.

"She knows things that clearly remain classified in this company."

Medina was providing me redundant information. Okay so the woman knew things and we were all completely out of clues as to why and how she could possibly know such things. Secretly, all this worried me. I recalled how the expressivity in her eyes had given me the confirmation of her… capacities. The question now concerned the "how", more than anything.

"Such as?"

"She knew exactly what happened in Junon. And the reason you were called for – because the President had been shot." Medina's declaration only confirmed my suspicions. But he wasn't done. "Plus, she knows details of Professor Faremis's research and... Hojo. Very compromising details."

_Not a pleasant event to recall_, I thought. The past was the past and I did not enjoy to un-bury matters that didn't had anything to do with my unit. And that past tension between Hojo and Gast certainly wasn't something I would enjoy digging in. But of course, I had my theories. Gast's sudden death had been terrible enough for me not to wonder. I had read the file about his detention and death on sight.

"Did you check the veracity of that suspicion?"

"Partially."

"And what did you find?"

Medina's silence felt oppressing. Suspicions and unproven accusations were all I didn't need now. But everybody in the company gossiped that Hojo had been there, personally, to take care of Faremis. As well as silent whispers concerning Hojo's involvement in Faremis' s death. But the report was clean, I recalled perfectly.

"So Hojo took care of Gast?" I risked, verbalizing my thinking.

"The report states 'defensive fire'. On Gast? Really?"

I raised an eyebrow as I processed the doctor's words.

"So you think her theory is true."

"I just think it fits-"

"Just because it _fits_, it does not mean that it is actually what happened there."

Our gazes locked and for a moment, all I could her was Medina's breathing through his nose, obviously considering his answer.

"I believe her."

Well that didn't surprise me at all. Which reminded me of other events that didn't pose much of surprise to me as well.

"I advise you to keep a shorter leech on the personnel." I said, as I bent forward and rested my hands on his desk.

"Why?" Medina's eyes widened, totally unaware. I smirked, shaking my head as I took my time sitting on a chair right in front of his desk.

"Dr. Hojo sneaked into your alien's room for a little try-out with Mako."

Blood seemed to have been drained of Medina's face. He looked as pale as a ghost.

"So he… saw the interview. And came right to her." Medina resumed thinking out loud, sitting on his chair in slow motion.

"Maybe you should have _refined _sooner the access to your alien's file, Professor."

He narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips in annoyance.

"Stop calling her that."

_Oh, aren't we touchy_!

"So you've tested that theory also? I'm surprised." Irony imbibed my speech, and patience was starting to grow thin inside me. I absolutely loathed circular conversations.

"What is it with you and genetic diversity?"

That seemed to trigger a nasty reaction from me.

"I don't _like_ what I am not familiar with." I said, speaking deliberately slow, as if Medina needed that to fully understand what I was saying.

But my little provocation didn't have the expected reaction.

"You should be more open-minded. Especially in what concerns-"

_Okay, enough of useless talk_.

"Why did you limit Zack's access to the woman's chamber?"

Medina didn't enjoy being interrupted, but he was making a hell of an effort not to yell at me. His contact with the woman was getting territorial, what meant trouble. If he was getting attached to her, the little objectivity he had would be clouded.

And I would have no choice but to give his head to the Ethical Board.

"There is clearly more to her than we might think. I don't want her to snap at the very first sight of you and your men." He justified, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

_What a nice excuse to keep my unit off the case, Doc_., my mind snarled. But that was not going to work.

"Oh."

Medina didn't miss my sarcastic tone.

"Unless you enjoyed last time's-"

_The vomit? No, thank you._

But, on the other hand, he had a point when he mentioned there was something about the woman we were obviously missing.

"Yes, well… otherwise Hojo wouldn't have sneaked to test upon her."

"I'll deal with Hojo." Medina declared, confident. "Meantime, if you want to talk with the woman you let me know."

I rose from my chair, preparing to leave. But I had to question Medina one more time. His faith on this woman seemed completely unshakable. What was completely unacceptable, under my perspective.

"Do you actually _believe_ her words?"

"I told you, at this point I don't reject hypothesis that easily."

"Scientists. You sure do lack objectivity."

"You shouldn't be that overconfident, General. Not everything on the Planet is explainable."

"Allow me to disagree." I smiled with irony. "And I want full access to her file."

"Maybe you shouldn't-"

Okay, that one threw me over the edge and I interrupted him mercilessly.

"Maybe it's you, doctor, that should not mess with my residual patience." I affirmed, as if I was ordering my soldiers. "If the woman is acquainted with events within my domain, it's only obvious that I have to accede to all contents of her file. I didn't particularly enjoy having restricted access when I tried to get to the files hours ago."

Medina gulped dry and I realized I had won.

"I'll provide you the password. But this matter stays between you and me, until further development."

"I wouldn't think of it otherwise." I smirked. "You have my word."

"Okay then."

"Later, Doc."

I said, as I closed the door behind me. This case was starting to mess with my nerves.

And that wasn't a good thing.

-/-

For the whole week, Gast's death had been all inside my mind.

Thankfully, the tasks at SOLDIER division resumed to training, which allowed me to think out the box.

_Gast Faremis_. A remarkable scientist, ethical man, dedicated to his work… a man that had died in the northern continent. The report reported Gast had fought back, shooting against the company… hence the reason they had to put him down.

_Defensive fire_.

It was so unlike Gast. I had to admit, this sudden conspiracy theory fitted – it fitted Gast and, above all, if fitted Hojo, who would do everything to get his hands on Gast's research, secrets and who knows what else. Would '_everything_' to Hojo include murder?

But of course it did. To Hojo there were no limits.

My body knew that in first hand. Limits, ethical borders – was something that missed in Hojo's dictionary.

Now, thing was… should I make I try-out of this? A little experiment?

I hated to confirm Medina's theory – the theory being _that-woman-knows-things-inexplicably_ would add a very unpleasant factor to the whole case. It would be much more comfortable to find out she was a spy and had her executed. It would be a much logical and accurate thing to conclude… but sadly, things weren't that simple.

And now my curiosity peaked. Concerning Hojo and his supposed secret.

I breathed in deep and looked out the window. It was late afternoon. And I was going to take the chance.

-/-

"General."

Hojo's tone was a memory that always triggered a visceral reaction in me. Standing, I faced the man, his stare meeting mine above the line of his glasses, that dark hair of his decorating the sides of a face that I had always dreamed to disfigure.

_Maybe one day_…, I thought, as I bent slightly my head, complimenting him. Manners mattered always, even if I stood facing a lesser human. Hojo's lab was deserted, all of his _slaves_ had left for the day.

"Professor."

"How can I be of your service?" He smiled, facing the computer screen again.

"By answering my questions."

"So offensive. And straight to the point, just like I taught you."

My jaw tensed at his comment. He sure knew how to provoke me, innerve me. But I focused, managed to get some self-control… and recalled the reason I was here for.

"Did you kill Gast?"

Hojo's eyes met mine, and he considered his answer – a sign of an impending… _lie_.

"No. The company did."

His tone wasn't ironic or firm. He was just quoting the lines written in the report I had re-read hours ago. The report on Gast's death.

"Only someone very gullible would believe that 'defensive fire' was needed on someone as _The_ Professor Gast Faremis." I declared, very relaxed as I arranged my gloves absentmindedly. "You don't have to go by the official version with me, Hojo." I smiled, irony bathing my complexion.

Hojo took his time answering . Again. _Gotcha_.

"Oh really. And who-"

"Tell me, was his research that important to the point of having him off the map?"

Hojo's eyes now burned into mine and he rose from his chair, breathing audibly, visibly nervous.

"He had the whole world on his hands. And he let it slip away through his fingers, only because of a ridiculous infatuation."

_Infatuation_? What was Hojo talking about?

"So the end justified the means."

"Yes." Hojo smiled, triumphant. "It did."

For the Planet, this man was so disgusting. At all levels.

"I assume this little conversation will stay between us." Hojo declared, a hint of threat imbibing his speech as he gazed upon me. Right, he had his own way to attack me. Low ways, as expected.

"Do not worry about that." I affirmed, not surprised by his speech. "Everyone knows already how vicious and wicked you are. I assume the word _executioner _wouldn't pose such a shock, considering the sick endeavors you conduct in your den."

And with that I left, not bearing the sight of that man in front of me.

As I walked out of Hojo's lab, all I could think about was… the consequences of the confirmation I had won. So it was true after all. Hojo had found a way to get rid of Gast. Hojo had been the responsible for Gast's death.

Which meant Medina was right.

Which also meant… the woman we held inside our premises… was something we didn't have knowledge of. Something unknown, something… that sent shivers up my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hojo's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I remained standing, facing the door for some time, as my mind avidly remembered the dialogue I had had with the General.<p>

How could have my top experimental SOLDIER known about my technique to get rid of Faremis would remain a mystery. Well, not quite. That woman Medina held hostage certainly had something to do about it.

But he, _my_ Sephiroth, was smart. He was very intelligent – to the point of not risking his career for a simple doubt.

He would not raise suspicions, not now, not after so much time… Gast's death was part of the past, an event that wouldn't be changed… in any way. Time had erased all the doubts and what was written in the report was stated as truthful.

_An unchangeable truth_.

So, as I saw my progeny walk away, hating me with such energy, I couldn't help but to feel proud.

A smile decorated my face as the words came out, but I was the only one listening to them:

"Like father, like son…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – First of all, my deepest apologies for the absence of late. Real life will have me trapped until late November, so expect a slow updating rhythm.**

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter – I sure did, I had finally time to finish it properly and I have to tell you as well that I updated my journal at Dart and! I created a FB page for all my fanfictions! Join in, I'll accept you all, and it will be easier to contact me if you want to ask, suggest, comment, whatever. (Except for abhorrent flaming). You may find it right there in my profile, first thing! Join and enjoy :)

Now, about this chapter – the plot is going, slow as it should as discoveries are being made. Fear not, this will be a memorable fic.

Review with all your strength fellow readers! And join the community "Fanfiction by AGoEB" on FB! Can't wait to have you there!


	11. Life on the Edge

**A/N** - _I'M FREAKING BACK!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10. A life on the edge.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>She was half-sleeping. I watched her form on the bed, her chest making those typical breathing movements.<p>

Dressed with that white pajama, Eleanor seemed a newborn angel, still waiting to mature, wings to grow, powers to rise. Her chocolate hair contrasted so strangely with all the sterility surrounding her.

Days had passed since the incident with the General and my rival, Hojo. I didn't like him, the man had no limits, knew no boundaries. Who would have guessed he would dare to invade my lab and try to experiment on Eleanor.

And, on the top of all that, with Mako! The consequences could be disastrous. Alien to us as she was, there was no way to predict how her organism, her genes would react to that.

But… death by poisoning could have been a very feasible event.

A pang of guilt hit me suddenly. Was I being too sloppy? Should I manage to get security on her premises 24/7? Would that be excessive?

I didn't know. But I sure didn't want to open up precedents. If I would come up with extra levels of security in my lab, the other researching teams would start questioning.

And I didn't want to disclose the true nature of Eleanor yet. I needed to be sure. I needed to be prepared for any eventuality… Because if Eleanor was, in fact, what I thought she was… our reality would change forever.

Sighing, I entered her premises. Her dazed eyes met mine at once, pale face welcoming me with a smile.

"Eleanor," I said, smiling back to her.

"You can call me Elie, Professor." She said, sitting on the bed and adjusting her pillow close to her back, resting against the headboard.

I took my time to sit on a chair close to the metallic stand next to her bed. Greenish brown eyes met mine and I felt warm inside. It was a nice sensation.

"Okay. Elie it is." I smiled back, hoping she would feel now more at ease. "I'm sorry Hojo scared you. I'll make sure he won't have access to you… alone."

"Thank you." She said, her face serious. I could tell that episode had marked her pretty bad. But, to be honest, what bothered me the most had been the dialogue she had had with the General. To my surprise, that dialogue hadn't been recorded. I wondered what had happened to the surveillance system.

"What did you say to the General?"

Her facial complexion gave her anxiety away immediately. It was a touchy subject, I could sense it… but I had to know. For her sake. The General didn't have a background of neat conduct and I knew the ways of the military. Namely, SOLDIER. There was no tenderness in that kind of men.

Thankfully, she answered me quite quickly.

"I told him to avoid… a certain geographical area of the Planet."

_Oh_.

"Why?"

"Because… I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"And why would that happen?"

"What year is this?"

"0001, March."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes and took her time thinking. I wondered what she could be considering. But the look of relief on her face was too much obvious for me not to notice.

"Why do you look so relieved?"

"We still have time."

"Time?" I quoted, not grasping the essence of her affirmation. "Time for what?"

"I'll… tell you in due time."

I blinked, not understanding what that could possibly mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Since I had left the presence of that filthy man, I felt agitated. Days had passed by and our unpleasant conversation remained in my mind, replaying over and over. Thousands of deathly strikes in the virtual training room had done little to appease my restlessness.<p>

It had been too much information. Namely, information I wasn't expecting to get. Sure, I wasn't surprised to confirm that Hojo had had in fact a preponderant role in Gast's death. But the way he had mentioned Gast's… feelings? That had been shocking. A man like Gast, abandoning everything he had built in life… for an infatuation?

It seemed ludicrous.

And yet I suspected that–

No, I actually was very certain of _who_, unquestionably, knew all the dirty details of this whole freaking novel.

The only person that had started this mess in first place.

I sighed, running my fingers on the expensive wood of my desk. Rebel urgency was starting to contaminate my usual calm, self-controlled spirit. I had to know _how_ that woman knew of all this – qualified information, reserved only to selected eyes in this company. I had to know _how_, _when_, the _circumstances_ concerning her extensive knowledge.

Enough of riddles.

She was going to tell me exactly what I needed to know.

Before I knew it, I was out of my office, heading towards the Science Division.

And all I could think about was how was I going to get inside that woman's premises without Medina knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was night-time already.<p>

I stood, close to the new window in my secluded premises, delighted with the dark blue sight out there. I was actually looking at a fantasy world, now as real as me, standing right here. The stars were bright and the sky clean, the distant lights of Midgar teasing me. How I wanted to visit that place, see it as a reality I could never dream of.

All this was so impressive to believe. I was actually here. Final Fantasy VII world. No more, no less.

_It exists. It's real_.

I was right here, in the middle of an impending tragedy. John had informed me this was the year 0001, March. So… things were starting to become messy. Angeal and Genesis had deserted, Zack was about to meet Aerith… and the General would be there, silently, walking towards madness without even knowing it.

Where would Cloud be right now? I wondered if he had heard of me. I wondered if he would snap if I told him he was going to beat his beloved General to death in the middle of a reactor in Nibelheim.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

_Christ, don't overthink it, Elie._

Right, I couldn't overthink it. Or I would go mad. I had to take this very slowly and warily. And I had to be very careful choosing my words. John was the best person to give information first-hand. I trusted him. And I knew he would use that information wisely.

He was a clever man. Attentive. Caring. Dedicated.

Sighing, I wondered if he had someone waiting for him at home.

Anyway, John had unsealed a window, after making sure my health would not be compromised. He sure was overprotective with my body functions. I couldn't cough, hiccup or sneeze without him ordering a battery of tests the next minute.

However, his last questioning had me worried. John, asking about my conversation with the General?

Why was he worried over that? And why did I sense he could not stand knowing there were secret conversations between the General and me?

_God_! I couldn't just tell him what was going to happen to Sephiroth! Not _now_, or I would risk a very angry General accusing me of wanting him off the map or something. Suspicious as the man was, there was no way he-

Dark suddenly enveloped me, my eyes scanning the void behind me.

The lights were completely out – all over -, and I felt hyper-aware of everything. My breathing was audible; my heartbeat echoed in my ears as thunder.

Okay. This was – definitely - not normal.

I blinked several times, hoping the lights would come to life soon. But, in the painful seconds that followed, all I could see was a slight shade of grey light – these were categorically emergency lights…

And a presence. Right there with me.

Like a freaking ghost.

_General_. As powerful and sexy as he could get, right out of a FF7 game cover. The only thing lacking was his sword.

I hadn't heard him come in.

I gulped, and his green, Mako eyes shone in the dim environment surrounding us. He was standing right next to the door, eyeing me with a determination that could only mean something was not right. My back found the cold wall and I shivered with anticipation. Something inside me was telling me that he had been the one orchestrating this sudden power outage.

But of course. The General, most likely, didn't want John to know of this little visit. And I, better than anyone, knew he had his ways of dealing with energy. So this would be just me and him… alone, with no protective eyes recording each and every move.

"John doesn't know you're here." I declared, verbalizing my thoughts.

"How intuitive."

His sarcasm hurt, and I remembered the last time we had talked. His fingers touching my arm, apparently worried with Hojo's doings. And, in the middle of those memories, I felt afraid of his intentions. The General wasn't exactly the 'friendly' type.

"What-"

"Gast." He said, interrupting me and making his way towards me. "Gast Faremis. Tell me about him."

I waited for him to stop – which he did, closer than I would like to. I couldn't push myself more into the wall, that feeling of oppression invading me as my eyes were now more accustomed to the scarce light that bathed us. My eyes were on his the whole time until I decided to speak.

"What do you want me to tell you about him?"

"Spill it out."

His harsh manners didn't please me at all, but I had no choice but to tell him what I knew about Gast. I recalled my previous thinking, when my mind warned me to be cautious choosing my words.

"You think high of him. You always did." I declared, "Unlike Hojo."

His face didn't quaver, but I knew he felt surprised that I was speaking his mind. I knew his opinion about both scientists. Among other things.

"This isn't about me, Miss Stevens. Tell me about Gast Faremis and the reasons behind his leaving."

I inhaled deeply, hoping to find some relief. And strength. The General wasn't making this easy on me. And I felt a little lost of what to say… there was information I couldn't tell him. Or he would kill me, I was certain of it. Angry as he seemed, I wouldn't stand a chance if I proffered the wrong words.

"His research was the problem. He thought he was…" I stopped, trying to omit the word _Jenova_ of my speech. "…he was wrong about his testing. All this work, for all his life… had been built under false premises."

_Good God_. Stress really made the deal, didn't it?

The General blinked for a couple of seconds, tilting his head right, his eyes hard on mine. His eye-power was the most incapacitating thing I had ever felt.

"Meaning?" He insisted.

"He thought he had been researching on a Cetra. He was wrong."

_God, can you give it a break now_?

"And that justified his leaving?"

The General kept on. He sure didn't give up until he didn't have what he wanted. And he wanted information – specific, concrete information about Gast. He was now approaching the heart of the issue. The reasons behind Gast's leaving.

I gulped, hoping I wouldn't screw this up. I wondered how far the General would go to get what he wanted. But, it was silly of me to think about it, because I already knew what he was capable of. First-hand. With my own fingers on the PS3's controller.

"No. He left because… he found the real Cetra." I said, shivering with fright. "And… fell in love with her."

The shock on the General's face was hidden, but was there. Feelings were uncharted territory to him, I could see. It didn't surprise me.

"That's… so unlike Gast."

His tone was the one of shock mixed with boredom. He was clearly trying to persuade me that he didn't buy that theory. He clearly didn't believe Gast could have done something so noble in the name of… love.

And I didn't know why, but the General's reaction ignited something inside me.

"What, a brilliant man can't fall for a woman?" I asked, his eyebrows revealing his distaste with my words. "The fact that she was a Cetra was only a plus. He fell for her for the woman she was. As a Cetra, she showed him the secrets of the kind. And eventually…"

Oh, eventually!... No, I couldn't tell him they had conceived a child. And that that child had grown up, lived nearby and went by the name of Aerith Gainsborough. The image of him, impaling her with his sword was too powerful to even consider it.

"Eventually…?" He quoted, giving me the hint to go on.

I had to decide what to say and fast.

"He ran away with her. Northern Continent. He thought he was safe. He wasn't."

I ended my speech but the General didn't seem convinced. He relaxed a little, measured me once again and finally spoke.

"You speak as if you met him, as if you have lived all that drama altogether."

I sighed, realizing he was so right.

"In a way."

"Right." The General said, irony imbibed his tone.

All that smugness made me react.

"They died. Both of them. And Hojo couldn't find anything to go on from where Gast left. End of story."

And with that I left the wall, walking towards the bed, breathing with relief. God, not being under his shadow was indeed alleviating.

Silence was the only noise between us, under the scarce light that still bathed my premises. I was lost of what to do, how to react with him right there, sharing space with me. What could I say to make him leave at once, what could I do to convince him to just leave me the hell alone?

His voice startled me, closer to me than I would like to, right there… behind me.

"You know," He started, and I felt his breath on my hair. "After this, I can only bring myself to conclude you are a spy. A properly informed spy." My body shivered again, reacting to his words, his presence. "But then, I just look at you… and I can only conclude you are too ridiculous to actually be one."

I closed my eyes, suppressing the urge of slapping him. I inhaled deeply once again, rage invading me as I turned to face him. This time, he had gone too far. Son of Jenova or not, no man insulted me like that.

"I am really sorry to disappoint you." I answered, with equal sarcasm. Our stares locked, cold meeting fire in a speechless war. I had to admit my chest ached at the unfairness and cruelty of his words.

But the General seemed determined in making the process continue.

"I don't know – yet – how is that you know so many classified information about the company. But mark my words," He warned, his face now closer to mine, "I will find out. And when I do, I won't be merciful."

I didn't quiver while I listened to him. Suddenly, it all seemed so obvious to me. I had knowledge of so many things, things he didn't dream of. Things that I knew to disturb him terribly. It was low, I admitted it. But he had it coming.

_Okay then General, it's my turn now_.

"That's a lot of anger repressed there, General." I declared, a ghost of a smile decorating my face. "What, not knowing a thing about Genesis and Angeal whereabouts frustrates you to the point of threatening a ridiculous woman?"

He narrowed his eyes and I sensed his raged breathing through his nose. Was he angry? Too bad.

"Watch your tone, woman."

Oh, really?

"Jerk." I reacted, not knowing where all this would lead. He had pushed my nerves, and I felt unstoppable now.

But so was The General.

"You're lucky you are under Medina's guard. He thinks you're very precious. I just think you are worthless."

I paused a little, trying to concoct the best insult to throw at him. I didn't have to think much to come up with the perfect one.

"You have a lot more in common with that walking mass of complexes than you might think."

I had talked slowly and thoroughly. And the expression on his face was priceless.

"Excuse me?"

Oh, I was so calling the shots now. This small taste of verbal power over a man like Sephiroth gave me the kick I needed to proceed.

"That's what you think of him, isn't it? You hate him because of all he made you go through, all the experiments, all those painful, tormenting things he submitted you to, creating a man with a freaking God-complex. _You_."

My head was completely up, angled with his, my eyes burning into him. And the General, for the first time, seemed a little lost of words.

"Take that back." He snarled. "Now."

I smiled vaguely, knowing he would hate my reaction. I was kind of enjoying putting him in his place for once. What an arrogant bastard. I felt unstoppable.

"Why? Because it's the truth? You can't stand it, right?" I teased, measuring him, clearly defying him. "And you _won't_ stand it. It will destroy you."

His eyes widened a little in reaction. And, before I knew it, I regretted all I had said and done. His left hand, his strong fingers grasped my neck, my throat with sudden gesture, and I gasped with shock.

"I don't admit this." He whispered, out of his mind.

_Oh-uh_. Maybe I had exaggerated. Just a little. He was Sephiroth after all.

_What was I thinking_? My hands traveled to his and met granite, cold fingers. I tried to ease the pressure he was applying but nothing seemed to work.

"Let me-"

"Take it back. All of it. _NOW_."

Painful seconds passed by, and I felt my eyes teary. I struggled with his hold – a hold that took me to meet my own bed, my back hitting the cold sheets while he, calmly, waited for me to say something, as he had ordered me. I tried to kick him, but he easily averted my sloppy attempts of hurting him, easing himself in between my legs and still compressing my throat, with his hands, while his face and body lowered slowly, finding mine.

Cold, fine leather met sweaty skin. Sephiroth was huge above me. His form, compressed on mine, felt like sin.

Our stares locked and I felt the order scream through green Mako. He wanted me to obey him. At all cost.

"No!" I screamed, with the last breath I had in me.

He didn't quaver one bit.

"Then you'll pay for it. With your life."

His grasp didn't weaken and my arms darted to find relief somewhere. I couldn't breathe, the lack of air was getting to my brain and he… he was all over me.

I moved beneath him, reacting to the suffocation I felt – but I could only hear my feet hitting the metal of the bed, his right hand rendering my body quiet while his other hand seemed determined in smashing my upper airways. Out of reaction, my hands found something silky and pulled, as strongly as I could. I felt his hand on my skin, squeezing, hurting my flank.

I tried to move my neck to get air, but his grip was iron.

He was going to kill me. Slowly, torturing me, punishing me for my words.

Now I was sure of it.

_God_…, I thought, not knowing if _He_ would hear me out in this place.

But then, out of nowhere, a blinding light appeared and I felt relief. The air was slowly returning to my system, and I couldn't see a thing.

I coughed, my hands traveled to my throat.

The General's hand was still there.

Painful seconds passed by until I was capable of understand what was happening. My vision returned, and I realized the lights were back on again. My breath was irregular and the General's form was still over me, as if I was still a danger to him. I took my time becoming conscious of his weight partially on me, my legs parted, my white pajama messy… and strands of detached silver hair all over my hands.

The silky thing I had pulled with all my strength? Right. It had been _his_ hair.

Heavy and powerful, he still squeezed me, not giving me time to feel embarrassed of the _pose _we were in. Not to mention the way my clothes were right now. I had no underwear underneath my white, sterile pajamas. And the whole thing was wrinkled and humid with sweat.

Hadn't he been trying to kill me, all this would have looked _extremely_ off the mark. Not that it mattered. Strong as he was, I didn't pose much of a threat to him.

And he knew that perfectly.

Slowly, my eyes met his. I felt scared as a rodent. Like, _un-dignifying _scared.

"You… worthless wench…" He said, his left hand tightening a little on my throat again. "Don't you dare to incite me again or you will know first-hand the full strength of my grip."

And with that, he slowly removed his hand from my neck, his body ceasing contact with mine. The smell of leather was all over my skin.

I stayed there, in the same position, my legs half-parted, pending by the edge of the bed, with my hands on my neck, breathing like fish out of water. I stared at the ceiling, now distorted with the tears that fell and stained the mess of sheets beneath me.

I heard him leave and felt relieved, thanking mentally to God for saving me.

He was really going to kill me. If it wasn't for the lights… he would have killed me.

It didn't take me too much to start sobbing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__ – Feisty little Elie, little does she know what this tremendous episode did to the General. Next chapter… you'll know! :) _

_Review, people, can't wait to hear from you after so loooong! _

_Don't forget to join my FB page community! I post stuff there about all my fic's! As well as teasers, suggestions and all! It's easy to catch up! _

_You're all very welcome!_


	12. A Break

_**Chapter 11. A break.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Why? Because it's the truth? You can't stand it, right?<em>" She had said, defiant. "_And you won't stand it. It will destroy you_."

That woman's words echoed in my mind as loud as my own thinking.

I walked blindly into the dark night, headed towards home - my apartment. I panted like I had run miles, my heartbeat frantic, my pupils dilated, focused… somewhere in the void and still affected by that female's… smell.

What the Hell had I been thinking?

My steady hands never ceased to surprise me. I almost had killed a person in the brink of a silly provocation.

My threshold was shifting. My natural aggressiveness was changing… for worse.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking about what had happened, the words that woman had told me. She knew so many things. Things I kept private, only to my thinking, monologues I kept inside my mind.

I had to admit, her innate knowledge of me and my surroundings worried me, surprised me, even provoked me in a way. The why's of such knowledge remained unknown… and that, was exactly what fueled my sudden anger. But it went too far this time.

I had been reckless.

Chastising myself, my walk came to a halt.

I remembered very vividly the way she had been squirming beneath me, fighting my hold, grasping me for dear life.

Damn, she was feisty. How wrong was I in the head for thinking this way about a woman I intended to murder? How could strangling be and sound… enticing?

I blinked, amazed at my own logics. No, there wasn't any logic in any of this. And I had to stop thinking about her that way, it was wrong. She wasn't even… like us. That woman was a new genetic entity, still unknown to all of us, so… the possibilities were unlimited.

Her capacities… could include more than just foretelling. She had messed with my mind in a way. Her provocation had induced carelessness in me - and I wasn't, simply, like that.

I was cold, cautious and mental, not a horny freak with deviant tastes.

_I have to stay away from her_.

My reasoning had been definitive. I wouldn't dare to get close to her like I had ever again… or I would risk more than just a casualty.

Thing was, I wasn't like that. I never had been.

Exhaling through my nose, I felt my rage flare. No, I would deal this my way. Woman, alien, whoever she was… I wouldn't be letting such worthless _thing_ affect me.

I was Sephiroth after all.

_The Demon General_, as everybody called me, secretly.

I could hear them murmur.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I reached the lab the morning after the shutdown my personal was strangely silent. <em>Oppressively<em> silent.

Rounds were done as usual and I checked the previous day footages. Everything was normal, until the moment energy had failed the compound. It had been a local phenomenon, since labs in other floors hadn't suffered a thing.

I raised my eyebrow at the report that had come from the Energy department. '_Local failure_?', '_Unknown phenomenon_'? Yeah, right. I wasn't buying that. As if energy failed like that - specifically, in one part of the building. Energy didn't fail, period. The flux was continuous, powerful, constant - there were no sudden breaks, just like that… unless someone caused it deliberately.

There were things called switches. And people tended to use them when necessary.

But, then again, this wasn't the case.

The shutdown had been intentional and I didn't know who had caused it. Of course, Hojo was the first my mind thought about but he had an unshakable alibi. He had been in a meeting with The President and had been absent the whole time so…

Well, that left me with few to consider.

In a sudden movement, I went towards Eleanor Stevens premises. She had been very silent today. It wasn't very usual on her, she used to be very talkative with the staff.

I wondered if it had anything to do with last night.

Confirmation came the moment I laid my eyes on her.

"Eleanor?"

Her eyes met mine in a way I could only describe as 'terrifying'. Her first reaction was to hide herself from my stare.

I approached her side, as she remained on the bed, covered 'till her eyes. It was like she was afraid of the boogey man or something. That was an odd reaction. She never covered herself like this. She was always sitting, rarely lying down - except when she was sleeping.

I stooped half-way, looking at her, puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

She shook her head, and I heard a muffled 'no'. Right. I was _so_ not buying that.

"Why are you hiding with the covers?" I asked again, making a movement with my chin towards her. She didn't say a thing, but her hands grasped the fabric harder.

Okay, there was something definitely going on.

Without warning, I closed distance with her shaky figure. It was obvious she was trembling beneath the sheets.

I sat slowly, right there, by the edge of her bed, close to her feet. Her eyes studied me and I wondered, worried, what could have been done to her.

"It's okay, Eleanor…", I started, my gaze serene on hers, "…I'm not going to say a word about whatever happened last night."

I was risking, I didn't know if I was stepping into secure ground or not but my guts were telling me _something_ had actually happened last night, during that power outage.

She took her time reacting. But I started worrying when her answer resumed to blinking her teary eyes.

"It's okay…" I insisted, my right hand on the blanket, exerting a soft pressure. "It's okay…"

Her grasp on the sheets softened and a couple of tears fell. She was so tense I could feel her constricted muscles beneath the covers.

Unhurriedly, I pulled the sheets down. She had her white pajama on, as usual. Her hands didn't move but, when the sheets reached her shoulders, I stopped.

My eyes widened and my mouth half-opened with shock.

Purple was all over her neck. Throat, jaw.

My mind stopped for fractions of seconds. I couldn't think. I couldn't process what I was seeing. Those marks had been hands. Fingers. Crushing, squeezing hard.

My hand traveled towards her, touching her skin. She whimpered immediately. I blinked for moments, amazed at the view.

Eleanor cried silently, as I accessed her with my eyes. There were few I could do with my hands. She was sore and in pain.

Now I understood the silence this morning. Everybody had been freaking out with her marks.

_What animal could have done this to her_?

I sighed, heavily.

"Are there more?" I whispered, hoping she would answer me with a no.

I had no such luck.

With embarrassment, she showed me her legs. The shorts she had on didn't cover her much, what made my observation easier.

As well as _other_ things.

The marks on her legs were scattered, random. I could tell they had been marks of defense, most likely made on her own. Reaction marks.

"Did you fight?"

She nodded, sniffing. As she repositioned herself on the bed, I saw the marks on her inner tights. She had been pressed towards something with large, metal bulks. The form was so typical I didn't need a confession.

There were few persons in the world using clothes with this type of metal straps.

My eyes flew immediately to her neck again, and I could picture easily a very large size of hands squeezing her neck. The pressure points were… distinctive.

It shocked me, in a way. I never thought _he_ would be able to go this far.

_The General_ had been responsible for this.

She was a woman, for Christ's sake and he was a large piece of man. How could he? And… why?

My left hand massaged quickly my forehead, as I thought of a way of asking Eleanor if she had been abused.

However, she was the one speaking.

"He didn't do anything to me. Not like that, John."

I sighed, shaking my head. I felt truly frustrated. How could I have let something like this happen?

God, how reckless I had been!

"That makes me feel so much better." I declared, my tone reflecting my frustration. I had been a tad ironic and Eleanor didn't miss it.

"Listen, it was my fault."

My eyes met hers reflexively. She had got to be kidding me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I provoked him." She declared, her tone fragile. "I said things… that were very unpleasant and… you know how The General is. He doesn't like to be caught off guard."

I blinked for a second, trying to understand her words.

"And that justifies what he did to you?" I declared, raged. "Why was he here in first place, what on the Planet did he want from you?"

She breathed noisily before answering.

"He wanted the same you do. Answers. All this… me knowing everything about him and the company, is really affecting him. And then, he provoked me and I provoked him as well and he…"

She closed her eyes, as if trying to placate the pain that memory caused her.

I could only imagine the brutality of his grasp.

"How did he... what, did he restrain you on the bed?"

The words were leaving my mouth but I couldn't even conceive such scene actually happening. It was a terrible image: him, subduing her, trying to choke her like a sadist. It shocked me and made me feel terribly protective of her.

I didn't want Eleanor on such situations with… didn't matter who.

Jealousy was something very acidic to bear.

"I… He grabbed me when I was still standing and then… I fell into the bed. With him, trying to… choke me. I had it coming, really, John, I shouldn't have-"

"Stop defending him." I snarled, now really angry. "He tried to kill you, mistreated you and you are_ justifying_ his actions?"

Her face suddenly changed, her eyes a tender honey.

"The General isn't a standard man, just like you or anybody else, John. Believe me. He… It's not his fault he reacts like that. He is a haunted man, with a serious background. I know what I'm saying, believe me. I wouldn't be defending him if I didn't know how he works and thinks, the complexity within his mind."

"I can't believe you are saying this." I declared, lost of words.

Her speech had been incredible. How could I say or do whatever it was to prove it otherwise?

"Let it go. Don't report this-"

My eyes widened.

"_What_?" I couldn't believe she was asking this of me. "I have to report this incident Elie, and General Sephiroth is not getting inside your room without me, in person. He won't, ever, be close to you without escort."

Silence scored the room for long seconds. I acknowledged her silence as a 'yes'. For a moment, Eleanor seemed as lost as I felt.

"Let's take care of that." I affirmed, pointing at her neck.

"Please," She said, as I approached her again. Her complexion was pleading. How difficult this was going to be from this moment on. "Forget about this. It doesn't matter."

"You're wrong." I declared, annoyed. "It actually matters a lot. I still don't understand why you want to keep this a secret if-"

"Trust me." She interrupted me, her hand on mine. "Please, trust me. If this is known, he will snap and it'll be much worse."

I narrowed my eyes. She was talking about future events, wasn't she?

"Much worse than what, Elie? I can't imagine things can be much worse than abusing by force a defenseless woman."

Eleanor closed her eyes and sighed. Frustration was all over her. Which was somehow funny. I already felt enough frustration on my own account already.

She didn't answer me.

She basically shook her head. And judging by her reaction, I realized _worse_ wouldn't exactly cover what was going through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>I watched attentively their conversation.<p>

The doctor and the woman had been talking about what had happened yesterday night.

I sat at my desk. My office, the whole department was silent, only with presence lights on. Shadow was my comfort, my company for the night.

I hadn't slept a thing the previous one. I felt like I was going to combust - my insides were shaky, anxious, and I knew why.

I knew I had misbehaved. But I was who I was and I had to be an example. More than that, I was the example.

Discipline, honor, impartiality.

And, for brief moments, that woman had changed it all.

She had defied what I was, what made of me the respected man everybody worshiped, relied on.

So, it was only normal that, after last night, I felt guilty. Worried.

But above all, I was intrigued - because I didn't know what she would do next… after I almost took her life.

I imagined all the scenarios and I had prepared my defense for all of them.

There was no proof I had been there. There was nothing… except for her physical marks that would eventually vanish. Oh, and my hair. That wench had grabbed herself to my hair in despair.

_Damn_.

She had it coming. She deserved it.

Now, that I was to think rationally, I knew the woman didn't deserve to die.

A corrective, yes, not death.

But how her words had blinded me, how she had defied me in a way nobody had done yet. Nobody had _dared_ to do so.

I blinked, silent and in the dark, replaying that conversation for the fifth time. I had recorded it live directly from the security footage.

She was covering my back.

And I didn't get it. Why? Why was she doing this? I had tried to kill her and yet, she kept arranging justifications for _my_ behavior.

John couldn't feel more outraged. _That _was pretty cool to watch though.

The good doctor was smart. The marks on her legs and the buckles of my coat? An average brain wouldn't have made the association.

But no, not John.

He suspected immediately I had been the one causing the power outage, been inside that woman's premises and tempted against her life.

For some moments, I felt a little lost in thinking.

What would I do?

Quickly, I reasoned that, for now, moving away would be the best thing for me to do.

I needed time to clear my head, my mind.

I wouldn't be visiting that woman soon. I would investigate without the need of her intervention.

With a sudden movement, I disconnected the monitor.

_Enough of this_.

I was a General. I had so much better things to do but to worry over dull matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Shower felt like a blessing.<p>

I remained beneath the hot spray of water for a long time, enjoying the soothing sensation. At least in here, I could relax, feel my muscles unwind.

The whole episode of the previous night didn't let me sleep. I was wide awake the whole night, hearing my heartbeat in my ears. And crying my eyes out.

Stress did these things to me. As well as… nausea. Thank God, the adrenaline didn't let me throw up.

_Uh_…

My mind automatically recalled the events of last night. It had been exactly 24 hours since I had been attacked.

My heartbeat peaked at the memory.

The General had been so sneaky. The tricks he had used to meet me secretly. How his curiosity must have burned inside… to the point of having him behave with such wildness?

The Sephiroth I knew wasn't like that. The Sephiroth inside the PS3 console, controlled by my own hands… had no trace of human inside.

But this Sephiroth was human... he even smelled like a man. He had his problems, his crisis, just like any average human. He just didn't show it for everybody to see.

He was very reserved. Ice cruel and obstinate. In all that, the PS3 and I agreed.

But in here, in this place… he was real.

As real as I was.

I, better than anyone, had known that, first hand.

My hands travelled to the sore skin and muscle on my neck. His fingers. Tepid and smooth. So strong, so decisive.

My eyes closed. His touch was something worthy of remembering. If he hadn't squeezed, if he hadn't been so harsh… it would have felt wonderful.

My eyes opened.

_What the hell am I thinking_!?

No, I wasn't thinking straight. I had an innate adoration for the General - the PS3, the virtual character. It was inevitable not to recognize him and his amazing skills. But it was also inevitable to recall how and when he would become _monstrous_.

If I thought he was terrible now, there would be no words to describe how he would be when the mission to Neibelheim would come.

He would blindly kill everyone. Me included. Everything, every living being.

He wouldn't be merciful.

I knew it already. I had seen that scene so many times. But now, that I was here, that I lived in this reality, all of it seemed so much more… serious._ Atrocious_.

My heartbeat peaked with anxiety.

_I have to stop him…_, I concluded, my eyes focused on the tiles.

I felt, in my core, the need to stop that terrible event from happening, as something vital.

_Necessary_.

I was here now, in this world, and I had advantage over everybody and everything because I knew exactly what would happen and when.

But I couldn't do this alone. I had to behave with tact, think about how I would give away this particular information.

It was obvious this was sensitive territory. Namely, for the General. And talking directly to him was completely out of question.

Zack Fair was the first face my mind suggested. I blinked, a little surprised with my own logics. Yes, Zack would be a good candidate. And that way, I could try and avoid two deaths. His and the General's.

I only had to consider very carefully all this. Every pros and cons.

And John would have to help me.


	13. Aftermath

_**Chapter 12.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I hated this. Really, I did.<p>

With a heavy sigh, I arranged the suit coat and the shirt beneath it, easing the pressure of the tie knot on my throat.

I hoped the action would give me some relief, but it didn't.

March, 0001 had been a disastrous month. That ought to be hard to forget.

In spite of all my efforts, I was forced to announce - officially - the deaths of Angeal and Genesis - '_Killed in action_'.

Lies. All lies.

How. I hated. lies. It went against everything I believed in, against my own principles.

But the President ordered it and I had no choice but to obey. Even in a bed, still recovering from a gunshot, the man remained fierce and authoritarian as always.

I had tried to reason with him, asked for more time to perform my investigations but his will was unshakable. The president didn't care about Angeal and Genesis where-abouts. For him, they were dead, period. And they should be dead for everyone else, as well, as he told me personally.

I got it, to a point.

SOLDIER was a respectable entity - and the President wanted it to remain that way.

The image the mirror rewarded me with was a stranger.

I blinked, amazed with my own logics. How could I've changed this much, why had I become so conscientious about everything?

I sighed, annoyed. I knew why. Deep down inside I knew very well why I felt this way.

I abhorred the perspective of not closing cases successfully. Genesis and Angeal's case was still a huge interrogation point in my head - and I was being forced to close my eyes and abandon everything concerning it.

The woman's case was another matter. The whole event of her appearance in the base had thick fog around it.

_Thick, consuming, choking fog_.

'God damn it.' I whispered, closing my eyes for a while.

I wanted to leave it, I wanted to focus on something but _that_, but something… something held me to it with invisible, strong as steel chains.

With a sudden move, my fingers arranged the tie knot around my throat and I narrowed my eyes to the image in the mirror - an image that mimicked my actions.

"_You think high of him. You always did."_

That woman's words echoed in my mind, randomly. How could she have known that I admired Gast, if I hadn't made a comment on that? Ever. How?

My breathing became audible.

"_Don't go to Nibelheim."_

Why? Why avoid that place lost in the middle of nowhere? What did she know? How could she know a thing about that and… and…

Out of reflex, I closed my eyes and supported my upper weight on the sink, my hands grasping the cold porcelain. I managed to draw a consistent breath, trying to exhale worries out my system.

It wasn't working.

When I opened my eyes again, the reflection on the mirror was the same as always.

I was there. As I had always been.

Confident. Superior.

The General. The one that commanded legions of men. The one that had control over everything.

I smirked slightly. It was time to act like the person I was.

In a decisive move, I left the bathroom, headed towards the main Shinra building, ready to be what I had been born to be.

_General Sephiroth_.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>This recruiting thing was eating my brains. Literally.<p>

Working with the Turks was okay, but even I had to admit the whole thing was tiring. But, what could we do? We were bound to the President's orders - and Sephiroth made absolutely sure we were doing as told.

He was always there, supervising and checking everything, like a shadow. Silent and deadly. Authoritarian as always.

Even in the announcement of Angeal and Genesis's death the General had been implacable. Not a sign of emotion, sadness or pain, of any kind.

That man behaved like a robot. Sometimes, I wondered… if there would be anything on this planet capable of moving him - touching him, make him _feel_ something.

With a sigh, I concluded that, most likely, there would be nothing.

I, on the other hand, felt everything a little too close to the heart - a trait Dr. Hojo disliked immensely. I had been handled in the labs accordingly. I had lost count of the extra Mako injections I received because of my stubbornness.

They had done little to atone my will. But I had improved somehow, learned to defend myself; I had learnt to hide my emotions rather efficiently and separate heart from brain, according to the circumstance.

Even during the ceremony of my promotion, I remained serious. It had been this morning. The General was there, as always. He didn't say a word, except for a cold "Welcome". Right. It was only protocol.

Officially I was now a 1st Class SOLDIER - in body, mind and paper. For the company - Shinra, now I belonged to the rank I've always dreamed of.

The very thought of it put a smile in my face.

"It's a mess down there!" Reno screamed, as he dodged several bullets coming out of a corner. The red-head ran towards us, trying to catch his breath. His stressed tone made me focus on what was happening.

"What's the status?" I asked, hoping Reno would give me a quick heads up.

"Me and Rude spotted Hollander today at the company, after the alert on some missing documents and the whole malfunctioning robots thing. We're on him since then, but the robots are making this very difficult, man."

A bullet scratched the wall, right next to our heads and we reacted, crouching a little in defense. Reno spoke again.

"They're everywhere. Civilians are being attacked and I've been informed there are several Genesis flying around Midgar."

I felt myself froze inside as I processed Reno's words.

"What do you mean, _several_ Genesis?"

"It means that exactly." Reno answered, admitting a defensive position. "I called for backup. Ciss, Rude, any word on Hollander?"

I waited for the answer, as Reno tried to focus on what was being said through the audio, in between the noise that surrounded us.

"Sector 8." The red-haired informed.

"Let's get going then." I declared, and we both ran towards the streets that would lead us to Sector 8 itself.

On our way, Reno's information got me thinking. The chase after Dr. Hollander - who seemed to have invaded the company and stolen some important documents - was categorically being interposed.

Think was, Shinra's robotic security had been tricked and the robots were attacking everybody. Hollander had been smart indeed. But this hadn't been a random thing - how could have a man like Hollander known about offing an alarm like a pro?

Nah. Something else was happening here.

He had to have that information from someone… specialized.

The President itself had ordered me to go and help the Turks - apparently, not only with robots issue, but with Genesis.

Curiously, the same Genesis that had been declared '_killed in action'_ one day ago was obviously alive and spreading terror all over Midgar.

But the worse wasn't only that. There were copies of him - dozens, hundreds.

And deep down inside, I wondered if Angeal was part of this wicked plan as well. Part of me didn't want to believe that.

But, truth was… instinct was telling me Angeal was involved. And that hurt more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>What a terrible way to start the week.<p>

First thing, the company had been invaded and the Turks were everywhere, scanning everyone. SOLDIER were around as well, surveying every step, every move as if we were all suspects of murder on the loose.

Geez. Those guys sure took their job way seriously.

After the daily rollercoaster I had to been through to get inside the building I worked in, I thought I would be in peace for the rest of the day.

I was wrong.

As soon as I arrived in my office, the phone was ringing like crazy. Thing was, it was early - very early. Who would want to reach me at this time of the day?

Yes, it was a simple question with a complex answer.

_General Sephiroth_.

I recognized his voice immediately. His neutral tone made me recoil immediately. The memory of what he had done to Eleanor still was too damn vivid in my mind.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound unbiased.

The answer was swift and straight to subject.

"I need to confirm some information with your test subject. I want to make it simple and quick, given the current events. Is she available for questioning?"

I sighed, and tried to disguise my annoyance before I managed to talk again.

"It takes a lot of nerve for you to ask something like that considering what happening days ago."

Silence invaded the line for a heavy second.

"Is your test subject available or not?"

The General's arrogance made me react at once.

"I have proof enough you were there and tried to-"

"Medina." A harsh voice interrupted me at once. "Reckless words won't help you and your department. Your biased emotions are becoming a very serious flaw in your… investigation. You wouldn't want a report to the Ethical board denouncing your very impartial investigational techniques, wouldn't you?"

I got lost without words for too long, my mind frozen. How dare he?

"I thought so." The General declared. "I'll be there in five."

The line went dead immediately.

I breathed out, my heart beating like I had run a marathon.

What a sick bastard, threatening me like that.

In a rush, I put my lab coat on and went immediately to see Elie. I had to warn her the General was coming - for questioning.

I hoped she wouldn't react panicking.

When entered Elie's bedroom she was exiting the bathroom. Taking in her aspect, she had just taken a shower. Her white pajamas fitted her fine, and for a moment she reminded me of a tennis player - barefooted and without racket. My silly thought put a faded smile on my lips. The mark on her throat and neck was still there - faint and greenish, for the most part. But it was there, that constant reminder of how animal the General had been with her.

Speaking of which… he wouldn't take much longer now.

"What's happening?" She smiled at me, sitting on her bed in between the sheets and that green blanket with Shinra logos all over.

"Problems in the neighbor building." I declared, thinking of the softest way of telling her the General was coming to see her very soon. Like now.

"Hollander?"

Her sudden question made me narrow my eyes in reaction. I didn't know if that was Hollander or not. Nothing had transpired outside, I had no idea who or what was involved in the mess outside.

But, then again, it was pretty obvious. I was the one that tended to forget Elie knew certain things. Varied, classified things that put her in a very delicate position.

"I was going to ask you how could you know about that, can you believe it?" I smiled, genuinely, squeezing the chart on my hands. Gosh, this whole thing sure was affecting me.

"I do." She smiled back, analyzing my reaction. And before she would ask me, I decided to be quick.

"The General called. He wants to know if it's okay to-"

"Is he here?"

I looked at her in the eye, taken aback with her calm, sudden reaction. What, was that eagerness? She was that _keen_ to see the man that had almost strangled her? What kind of reaction was that?

And _why_?, my mind asked, almost immediately, but I didn't quiver. I resumed answering her with the truth.

"Probably."

"He can ask me himself then." Elie declared, raising an eyebrow. "I don't bite."

Oh my, she was so not helping!

"Elie-"

Before I could say or do anything, warn her not to be cocky with the General, a voice sounded right next to me.

"It's fine, Medina."

Damn. I was so annoyed with all this. First, all the demanding and the threats, then… Elie's reaction to his presence. They locked stares like they had some private joke going on, something that only either of them knew and understood. But neither of them was smiling. On the contrary, they were dead serious.

Shit. I didn't like all that powerful eye-communication at all. I was feeling completely off their little world of silent war or whatever.

Hence, I applied a consistent effort to sound reasonable and neutral.

"Go ahead." I gestured towards Elie.

The General stepped towards her, approaching her bed frame. He purposely left a safety distance between them, and Elie's complexion seemed to be carved out of stone. Right now, she looked as stoic as the General usually did.

His Mako eyes focused on hers, shifting to her throat for a moment. She didn't miss it.

"Admiring your work?"

I cleared my throat, trying to warn her. Great, this had started just great. Thankfully, the General didn't seem to give her provocative comment any importance. The man was very focused today - I had a feeling it had something to do with what was happing outside.

"Is there any relevant information you want to share about this incident?"

His voice was clear and straight to business.

"You mean Hollander stealing confidential documents right under your nose?"

Eleanor's statement surprised us both. Damn, she actually knew what on the Planet was going on.

"You mean under the Turks' noses."

"No, I mean under _your_ nose because the Turks don't regularly guard the documentation area, am I right?"

"Yes."

_Oh my_, I thought, appalled. This was really something. The General was actually confirming everything with Elie and … Damn, I couldn't even think straight. I hadn't ever considered asking for Elie's help in situations like _these_.

Well apparently, the General did.

"Right. Hollander was the one programming the alarm and the robot malfunctioning to spread chaos all over." Elie declared, never leaving the General's stare. "Genesis instructed him."

I had never thought to see a man like Sephiroth gulp dry at her words.

"Genesis." He quoted, narrowing his eyes at her for the first time.

"I assume you already declared him 'killed in action', right?"

At her words, I was the one looking at the General's face, waiting the answer.

I didn't need one to realize she was more than accurate. Eleanor was the one speaking again.

"Genesis is alive, spreading terror with his army of copies…" She stopped for a moment, as if considering her words. "Zack… is on mission with the Turks, am I correct?"

"You know he is."

"Hollander will be detained."

The General nodded, but he didn't seem satisfied with her answer. He averted his stare from hers for a while, scanning the wall for brief seconds. When his voice sounded again, they had locked stares once again.

"The Turks informed me they lost track of Zack in Sector 5. What happened there?"

"A misunderstanding with… "

Elie's hesitation got the General thinking, and he tilted his head a little, with a confidence mask all over.

"Angeal?" He asked, and Elie nodded in agreement. "And then what?"

Elie blinked, and her cheeks started to get reddish. I wondered why.

"Uh… well… Zack fell off the roof of a church."

We both raised our eyebrows at that information. The General was the one speaking again - with a disdainful tone.

"Really?"

"Listen… Shinra Headquarters will be attacked very soon. Genesis is making the call. They'll go for Hojo."

I never had seen the General so stiff, reacting after Elie speaking, clearly processing the seriousness of her words.

"Why?"

"Genesis is despaired, General."

In silence, I saw the General blink a couple of times. The man was categorically thinking way ahead.

"That'll be all." He snarled, preparing to leave Elie's premises. _What a relief_, I thought. But… the General's hand was still resting on the door handle when Elie's voice sounded again.

"General." My. What a despaired tone. "Prepare for the attack. Genesis won't go soft on you."

He looked at her and said:

"I know Genesis and his… ways."

And with that, he left us alone.

My stare met Elie's, who still remained fixated on the door, apparently lost in thinking.

I dared to approach her, my hand touching her forearm.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at me, her eyes sad.

"I am. Thank you."

"I am sorry I couldn't warn you with anticipation."

Elie smiled a little, disengaging her stare from mine.

"It's fine."

_Like hell it is_.

"You can't let him affect you this much." I declared, not knowing from where the words had come out. Elie met my stare again.

"I would like to help. I know things, important things that can change the reality in which we all live in. But he…" Eleanor's strangled voice at the mention of the General perspired disappointment. She gulped dry before speaking again. "…he just keeps seeing me like an insect to crush."

It was obvious to me now that the General's opinion mattered very much to Eleanor. Now that I was looking at her and her frustrated complexion, that silly nervousness that seemed to take over her whenever the man was around her… it disturbed me to a ridiculous point. I almost got the guts to ask her why, but I decided otherwise.

Maybe in time I would have the courage to ask her about that - the reason behind such anxiety when the General was around her.

"He'll come to terms with your potential." I declared, my eyes searching hers. "He must feel threatened by your capacities. I can only imagine the amount of pride that cost him grab the phone and ask me to question you."

My last words got her attention. She turned to me, her stare on mine. Eleanor Stevens looked genuinely surprised.

"You can't be serious."

"But I am." I stated, smiling a little. "It's pretty obvious."

"That's… unreal, I'm _not _a threat to him. I'm just…"

And there she was, undermining herself again.

"Well you, better than anyone, know he's not… average. In any way."

It was risky, for me to say such thing, but what the hell. I was talking with Elie, and she was so comfortable with us speaking that I decided not to mind this time. She smiled as she processed my speech.

"Yeah…"

And a change of subject was most needed right now. Or I wouldn't be able to think straight with her amazing eyes staring at me like that.

"Okay, so… the other day you said you wanted to speak with me. What was it about?"

The smile on her face disappeared at once and a heavy silence blossomed around us. So yes, we were going into sensitive, serious territory - again.

"I need to speak with Zack."

Her sudden statement surprised me.

"Zack? You mean SOLDIER Zack Fair?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What I am about to tell you is… damn serious." Elie whispered, and her face remained grave. "Shut down the recording system."

I looked at her right in the eyes. Her words made me impatient, keen for information that would remain only between us.

_Secrets_.

Reflexively, I put my hand in one of the pockets the lab coat had; I searched for the tiny remote.

And I hit the '_stop_' button at once, while my other hand reached for the chair that remained close by.

I sat and I smiled at the woman in front of me.

"I'm all ears."

* * *

><p><em>AN - Sorry this update took me AGES, but I was sick with flu for a while and then work kidnapped me and I've been trying like crazy to prepare chapters for updating. Anyways, hope you liked it. :) There is more to come and with multiple POV's; the plot will be going a little faster as well:)_

_Please, R&R, can't wait to hear from you and have your marvelous feedback :D_


	14. Thinking

_**Chapter 13. Thinking.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait to hear and read thoroughly the report.<p>

I waited for the team - Turks and Zack Fair to come back from mission right there on the company's roof, surrounded by guard.

We had been warned the team would bring a prisoner - Hollander. The doctor would remain under custody permanently. Or, at least, until this whole issue was solved.

My eyes scanned the skies, the blue fainting to a darker tone. Night was upon us. I could feel the cold breeze from the north, swirling around us.

"They'll be here in no-time. Steady, men."

They took their time arriving, landing the helicopters in security and finally making their way out of there. The roof was filled with SOLDIER and Turks, Tseng ordering his team around. Zack was the last one making an appearance. Well. He sure seemed shaken. I was willing to bet the conversation with Angeal must have been tough.

"General." He complimented.

"Fair. I want you to report personally concerning this invasion." I stated, as we all went back inside the building. My stare met Tseng's team and I took the chance. "And I'll be expecting your reports tomorrow morning on my desk."

The elevator doors shut, separating SOLDIER from Turks.

-/-

I knew Zack was tired but I couldn't let him rest without knowing every bit of what had happened while he was on mission. More important, I wanted to hear his version before reading the Turks's.

We went straight to my office. I didn't sit. The adrenaline didn't let me. What I felt was a mix of anticipation with dread. Come on, I had been supposedly informed of what had happened and secretly, I hoped Zack would inform me things hadn't happened the way Eleanor Stevens had told me they had.

It would be a low blow on my pride if she was actually right.

Come on. A frail woman, guessing up events in _my_ city?

_No freaking way_.

"Spill it up, Fair."

Zack began reporting. My acute audition didn't let any detail went by. He talked, and talked, and talked. I never interrupted him.

I felt shocked at his words, as the obvious conclusion drew near. Listening to Zack was like listening to a story I already knew, but from another point of view.

I gulped dry, realizing the implications of this. Eleanor Stevens actually knew everything. All of it, a_ lot of things_.

Admitting it was like a hit in the head.

"What happened in the church, Zack?"

I knew I was pushing a subject that hadn't been important to the mission. But since Stevens had mentioned Zack had fell off the church's roof… I actually wanted to know at what extent she was actually _right _about that.

Fair's stare met mine and his cheeks blushed. It was the first time I had seen a man like Zack feel uncomfortable to the point of-

"Oh, for the Planet's sake…" I whispered, averting my gaze from him. So. The opposite gender had been involved in this somehow.

"A girl found me there and we talked. It wasn't my fault, Sephiroth, I actually fell off the roof of the church while I was on pursuit. I was on Sector 5, then…"

Zack gulped, and I knew at once the reason of his discomfort.

"Angeal."

Fair's stare drilled mine, his mouth half-opened in awe.

"How do you know that?"

I drew a deep breath and considered my words.

"Did you take him out?"

Zack didn't answer me verbally. His sad stare was all I needed to confirm that fact. Angeal was still on the loose, as well as Genesis who would be entertained spreading chaos and being terribly inconvenient - a habit he seemed to be very fond of lately.

"Write everything down and leave it on my desk." I stated. "But, for now, go and rest. It can wait until tomorrow."

Zack stood up, and he stared at me with a frown of indecision on his face. Embarrassment was all over him.

"Roof fall included?"

"Yes, Fair."

Zack nodded.

"May I leave, Sir?"

"At ease, Fair."

I stood at the window of my office as Zack left. The night was upon Midgar, I could see the lights of the city.

I drew a deep breath. This wasn't over.

Something inside me warned me that something very serious was about to take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Tseng's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Tseng gathered with his team hours before dawn. Things had been left in a halt and needed to be solved - definitely.<p>

"Cissnei." I said, eyeing her right in the eye. "You'll be assigned to survey Zack Fair from now on."

Everybody eyed me and Cissnei, most likely wondering why I was putting such dread responsibility under a young Turk. I felt discomfort in some members of my team, but I paid them no attention. Cissnei was effective, competent and avid for fight.

She was just the right element out there to survey Fair and his little try-outs. Things had become messy when Fair met Angeal again. Which was only normal - Angeal had been his tutor, his teacher and they had shared a strong link that now threatened all the stability.

The General knew that, of course. He wasn't stupid to the point of not noticing how disturbed Fair had arrived from the company's mission.

"I'm honored, Sir." Cissnei answered me, bowing her head slightly.

"We'll be going to Modeoheim soon." I declared. "Be prepared. We'll be with SOLDIER again and I need you all in your best, am I understood?"

My team nodded.

"Get some rest and make all the arrangements necessary to travel soon. I'll beep you the details." I stated, rising from my chair. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had read the reports thoroughly, as always.<p>

And everything there was no news for me. Which disturbed me, in a way.

Zack was gone on mission along with Tseng, in Modeoheim. I had disposed them some infantry men, and both were putting efforts into finding Hollander, as well as Genesis and Angeal.

I had been left on charge of the company, but I had to admit I missed the adrenaline of battle. Searching. Killing. Torturing.

All of it was being removed from my routine. Courtesy of the President.

I sighed, my eyes on the files the Turks had left me. Right, the reports on the previous mission. All of it had been terribly disturbing - to all of them. The unexpected sight of Genesis and Angeal had proved to be alarming.

I wondered what would happen now. I had a hunch they were going straight to a trap - Genesis would make an attempt on both teams and Angeal… Angeal would try to disorientate Zack.

That's what he always did. With all the training, with all the teaching, came _closeness_.

And that hurt terribly the psyche of a 1st. class SOLDIER - all the being _merciful_ and _kind_ thing did way worse than good.

I've seen it on several SOLDIER, sadly. And look where Angeal was now.

I got up from my chair, my eyes on the buildings outside. The sky, half-covered with clouds, allowed some rays of sun to occasionally show up, illuminating with detail the whole science division building.

I narrowed my eyes, and I recalled the last time Eleanor Stevens and I talked.

_Where are you from_?, my mind asked, curious.

Inevitably, my mind started wandering. Putting pieces together, trying to make some sense of this illogic, unstructured puzzle.

My eyes found the horizon line close to the sandy, rocky landscape - the place of SOLDIER training. Which had also been the place where Eleanor Stevens had been _found_.

Exactly - _found_. Out of nowhere, out of nothing.

Just like that, _found_.

Something called me out to that far, lonely place and I didn't know why.

I blinked, trying to gather some coherence. No, the theories forming in my head made absolutely no sense. She couldn't have possibly been dropped there, because there would be no freaking way of doing that without us noticing.

_Come on, she couldn't have been put there out of thin air._

I sighed, worried with my line of thinking. All this was going to give me trouble, I was sure of it.

I would have to clear some things down with the human before daring to go that way.

So I removed my mobile phone from my pocket and hit the green button.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"The General wants to see her, Professor."<p>

I felt a shiver running down my spine as I processed the words. I stood at the window, and the door of my room was half-open. John and I had been talking for weeks. Slowly, I informed him of everything I knew about this world. I was careful about it. There were things that needed to be known and were important to take control in… but I still hadn't gotten to the difficult part: the General and his 'flipping out'. Man. How was I going to introduce the theme?

I suddenly turned, my eyes searching for his, as I scanned the door, hoping to find some answers in the way they moved, how they talked. But I got nothing.

"Give me that phone." Jonh's tone was angry. "What's with the rush, can't you just-"

I heard my heartbeat peak at the words 'General' and 'rush'. I knew what that meant. He was on his way to see me. Or, putting it more accurately, he was on his way to massacre me.

John spoke with a harsh tone, a tone that would stop any regular man. But the General wasn't in any way, _regular_.

It was in the middle of my heavy thinking that I heard his voice. So. He was here. In person. My personal nightmare.

_Who would have thought_?

"With all due respect, the woman does not have any saying in this, Professor."

_The woman_. He referred to me as 'the woman'. Good God, how could he be so… cold?

"Allow me to disagree." John snarled. Boy, I had never seen him like that.

"You go ask her."

The General's sudden suggestion seemed to take John off guard. There was an uncomfortable silence.

John turned, opening the door. The first thing I saw was the General, right behind him, lost in the shadow of the hall. His eyes shone, the effect disturbing me terribly. Long gone were the days of contacting with the General via joystick. Live, he was so much scarier and ruthless.

It was John's words that woke me up from my reverie.

"The General wants a word with you. Is that okay?"

_Oh boy_. I gulped dry, the images of our last conversation alone coming to mind. That hadn't gone too well.

"Alone?" I whispered.

"I… believe so."

My eyes met the mirror on the wall, right there, close to my bed. I knew someone could stay there for observational purposes. Most likely, they did that all the time. So, I just had to guarantee someone was watching over me, in case the General had another fling of anger towards me.

"Will someone be-"

"Yes."

If there was a calming thing, it was John's promptness.

"Okay then."

Words hadn't left my mouth and the General was already inside. He excused John with a whispered '_leave us, if you please_' and there was he, inches from me, measuring me like a test subject.

His eyes met mine, and a cold torrent of sensations invaded my gut. _Cruelty_. He had a lot of it inside. Most of it still dormant.

"Evening." He greeted, as he searched for something in the bedroom. "Mind if I sit?"

I nodded in response. I blinked several times, my eyes on the mirror for a long time. Damn. I could only hope John was there, watching the whole show. I didn't want to die. I didn't want him to kill me.

This was all too… dysfunctional.

I decided to sit as well. I walked towards the bed and sat by the edge of the matress, trying to look at ease. I had the notion I was failing completely at that. Really, how could I not feel nervous with him here, sitting in that white chair, staring at me like I was some kind of criminal?

_This was unreal_.

"So, how's everything going? Is Fair okay?"

Before I knew it the words were out of my mouth. I didn't know if I was stupid or simply unwise. I was provoking him and we both felt the tension on the air.

The General smiled at me in a way that would make many men wet their pants. Geez, he could be so creepy when he wanted to.

"I'm pretty sure you know that already." He declared, amused with his own speech. "So I'll skip the reverberating answers."

I gulped dry at his sarcasm. He was so, so stubborn. I guessed that happened because I knew things he didn't, which wasn't of his liking. I felt his hate like a shocking wave.

Truth was - he was Sephiroth, the man who abhorred not being in control. What did I expect? Smiles and hugs?

_Not_.

He had a file on his hands, and he started paginating it with an unnerving rhythm. Something told me that was my file. He was analyzing that thing with his lynx eyes, absorbing all the details and words. I was willing to bet he had already read it with a microscopic detail, several times in a row.

I couldn't resist asking him.

"So, how many times have you read it?"

"Eleanor." He said, ignoring my words completely and staring at me with an intimidating eye-power. "What is _videogaming_?"

_Oh-uh_. What a terrible start. I sighed, my mind undecided. He had asked me a direct question with an extremely complex answer. So, I would have to try and be vague about this one. I didn't know if they had such things in here, in this reality.

"A diversion."

"A diversion." He quoted, clearly not believing me. "Of what kind?"

"Virtual."

He blinked several times, accessing me with seriousness.

"And mind if I ask you… why am I _in_ that virtual diversion of yours?"

My stomach started aching with nervousness. God. He was so intelligent, so damn smart - not that I didn't know that already. I should have predicted this moment would come - the moment in which he would start guessing right about the whole thing that had happened. My eyes were on his and I couldn't help but to conclude that the idea, the concept I had of him couldn't be more accurate. Remembering him the way he was back in the game: cunning, evil and obsessed... he was all that, right now, in front of me - and his full power hadn't blossomed yet.

The thought of Sephiroth becoming that man I remembered… terrified me.

Meantime he expected me to answer something specific. Slowly, I realized that this sudden curiosity wasn't about Zack or anybody of his surroundings. _This -_ was about him.

He was curious about himself. About what I knew about _him_ and he didn't.

"Uh, you're just… yourself. The General."

Man. I couldn't be more vague than that. I saw him smile wickedly at me.

"I know you're not telling me everything." His tone was acid and made me gulp with panic. "But that's fine, for now. We'll get there in time."

His face reminded me now of Hojo. God, he could be so nasty when he wanted to.

"I would like to know more about the place you came from, Eleanor."

_Oh, boy_.

"I'm just… from another… place."

My words were ridiculous, I knew it. But what could I say to him, honestly? There was no way I could tell him the God damned truth!

"Another place." He quoted, as if in deep thinking. "A place in which I am included in a virtual platform you have access to."

_Something like that._

"Do you really expect me to believe all that?"

I breathed out loud. Now, the bad attitude had returned? Too bad. I wasn't going to put up with that.

"Why would I lie…" I said, my stare honest on his. "I don't have any reason to make all this up, and I'm not crazy."

"Prove me all that you say is true, then."

His impossible demand had gotten me. I didn't know what to say, didn't know how to answer him. I had absolutely no way of proving him a thing. All I had was my word. Nothing else.

Deep in thinking, I didn't see him stand up and walk towards me. I only realized he was there, caging me within his oppressive gaze - when it was too late.

I sat in the bed and his leather pants met my knees. Cold and smooth meeting my skin, alerting me he was too damn close to me right now.

Images of him putting his large hand on my throat assaulted my mind. And inevitably, my body started alerting me of the imminent danger. I looked upwards, our stares locked again.

It felt mesmerizing and shocking.

_This guy was really something_…

"W_hat_ _am I_ in that virtual dimension of yours?"

His question did the deed. I resumed looking at the mirror with panic on my eyes. I needed out of this moment - right now.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Enough, General."<p>

I didn't care if I was being rude or inopportune, but Elie's panic had been too obvious. The General was posing her delicate questions - questions whose answers couldn't be disclosed just like that. Considering what Elie had been informing me, Sephiroth would be a strong intervener in the social events of years to come, but she had purposely avoided disclosing much about _him_. I didn't know why but her reluctance in telling me about the General wasn't a good sign. Something inside me warned me she was saving the worse for last. As days went by, everything fell into place like puzzle's pieces. Her 'predictions' were accurate in every way.

And now, I felt I had to save her from Sephiroth's informational greed. He was pushing her - as he was used to do to get what he wanted. He pushed, he pushed, as if humans didn't have limits.

"She did not provide me any objective answers."

_Too bad, Mister_.

"Some other time then." I was being terribly inflexible with him, but hell, I didn't care. Elie could be from another world, but she had her dignity. And he was no one to crush it like a bug. "Leave, please."

The General's stare met mine with severe intensity. He didn't enjoy being undermined in front of anyone - much less Elie.

His face was a frown of disappointment as he, slowly, put some distance between them. He purposely used his presence, his proximity to freak her out. He knew perfectly he made her nervous - and he took advantage of that effect to get what he wanted: information.

He didn't say a word as he left, grabbing her file and exiting the premises in silence. I was left with Elie only, an oppressive silence falling on us.

The General was just like that. His presence took some time to dilute from the place where he had been. He was _that_ powerful.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and Elie nodded, sitting by the edge of the bed, as a statue. "You were _very_ tense when he was making all those questions."

She sighed, her fingers massaging her temple.

"It's just… him." She justified. "You know."

That didn't sound so proper.

"Is it?"

"He's very intimidating."

Yes, he was. And crazy. To the point of almost choking a woman to death. I was willing to bet she had seen her life on a thread in that moment. Poor Elie.

Her silence warned me the subject was over. When she wasn't up to talking she made that adorable face, like a frightened child - in a way. But then, there was her innate, inner strength she showed when the General was around. I doubted someone would defy him the way she did.

"Professor."

"Yes?"

"Does the General believe his own words?"

Her face showed, in a way, sadness. I didn't imagine why the General's opinion and way of thinking mattered to her that much.

"I… don't know, Elie." I admitted. "He's pretty much enigmatic and he sure has-"

"- a dry sense of humor."

I blinked, amazed. It was like she had read my mind.

"Yes."

I was about to question her about that but I tried a different approach. In this moment , there were more important things to clarify. And also because Elie insisted on keeping the General under that mystery veil of hers and that bothered me immensely.

"Was he saying the truth about himself?" I asked, hoping she would answer me. "What's his part in that reality of yours, Elie?"

She breathed out loud and closed her eyes. It was then I realized things were serious. Very serious indeed.

"The Planet's worst nightmare."

Her affirmation was like a bomb - wiping and killing everything around us. It had been the first time Elie had told me something about The General.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>The Planet's worst nightmare<em>." I quoted, smirking, as I rested against my comfy chair. All this drama was beyond unreasonable. "I'm flattered."

My eyes found Medina's, who eyed me with a shocked look on his face. He clarly thought I was out of my mind.

"Do you accept it now, General?"

"Accept what?"

"That this… this woman… has knowledge of our world."

There was an uncomfortable silence after his words. Well, truth was, I did. But hell, I wasn't going to admit that. Not that easily. I wouldn't put myself down like that. Doing that would mean admitting they had been right all along and I didn't want something like that happening. My pride didn't let me.

"I'm not easily convinced." I declared, knowing I was being unfair and smug. But I didn't care. I was Sephiroth, I could do and say whatever I considered adequate. Besides, "She didn't give any concrete proof of it."

I knew I was actually lying, but I couldn't show weakness. I knew exactly how well she would know me. I had a pretty good idea - she had given proof enough of that. And that freaked the hell out of me - even if my face remained stoic as ever. I got up and faced the window, Midgar resting in the calm landscape. My office had a privileged view of the city.

"Apart from how terrified she gets with your presence."

_Oh, there we go again_. I couldn't care less about that.

"Really."

The man standing in front of my desk sighed, and I knew I was pushing his patience. But then, it was nice to see where all this would be leading. It was pretty obvious Medina felt very close to the woman.

"All I'm trying to say is… maybe with the right presence she'll open up a little."

I narrowed my eyes, getting at once what the good doctor wanted to. So, he was fond of experimenting with _my_ personnel as well.

"You mean Zack?"

"Well, it's a very plausible hypothesis."

"He's off."

"Call him in when he gets back. What do you have to lose?"

_Okay, enough of ordering me around_.

"I'll keep in touch, Professor." I declared, not bothering to look at him. My tone was one of 'dismissal'. "Inform me if something new comes up. Eventually."

Seconds passed by when finally I heard a door closing.

Finally. I was alone, I needed to think about what had happened.

My eyes focused again on the horizon line, and I felt that sudden urge again. That place - the place where the woman had been found - was calling me.

And I didn't have a clue as to why.

It was a heavy silence, a muted calling from an unknown place - as a strange, alien energy. I sighed, wondering if all this was a product of my imagination… or not.

But, imagination or not, it would have to wait until Zack would come back from his mission with the Turks in Modeoheim.

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry for the delay. I'll try and post more often :) Don't Forget to leave your review! I can't wait to hear from you guys! Thank you so much for following this story :)


	15. Epilogue ONE

**Epilogue ONE.**

* * *

><p><em>This is a little excerpt of the plot way ahead. I had this inspirational moment and wrote this little piece for you. Hope you like it. PORTAL is not forgotten, I assure you. There is much to know about what will happen to Elie and our boys.<em>

_Enjoy*_

* * *

><p>I walked alone, a soft breeze cleansing the worries caged inside my mind, where all the indifference and harsh attitudes of Sephiroth hurt me. I knew him well, maybe better than anybody else in this place and yet… his unsurprising attitudes had a terrible effect on me. Those were like caustic acid, eating me on the inside. Leaving permanent marks in my injured ego.<p>

"Eleanor!"

I trembled as I heard him call my name. By my first name. He usually called me 'Stevens', and I had grown used to that in a way that hearing his tempting voice calling me out like that had the most disturbing effect on me. It excited me - and I liked it.

Sadly. Because he would never know I got turned on just by hearing him call my name.

I stopped gradually, searching for him. He walked towards me with that cadence I was so used to now. Calm, silent, deadly.

Sexy and tempting went by inside my mind but I had the decency to chastise my own thinking or I would blush terribly when he got close to me.

The moment always arrived sooner than I expected. There was no way my body would adjust to Sephiroth's presence and relax when he was around.

"What is it?"

My voice came out fragile and out of breath. Damn. This guy did this to me and hated that power he had on me, annihilating my inner strength just like that.

Our stares met and a shiver ran down my spine, as those aqua eyes focused on mine. Man. His eye-power was immense.

"I demand to know what is wrong."

Sephiroth's tone had been cautious and quiet. Clearly, the subject was strictly between me and him. I narrowed my eyes for a moment, genuinely lost within his words. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean, wrong?"

I saw him take a deep breath, avert his stare from mine as he scanned the parking lot of Shinra company, now totally deprived of vehicles - except for my own. Then, his eyes met mine once again - and what I saw in there scared me for moments.

"You know exactly what is wrong. Everything, every little face you make, your gloomy, disappointed complexion every time I do something you clearly are expecting me to do."

I gulped at his words. My, was I that transparent?

"I thought you told me you knew everything about me, about what I feel, about what I want and how I act no matter the circumstances. If that's so, why are you constantly wearing such frown of… disgust?"

I took a deep breath as I tried to gather myself. Geez, this was powerful. What would I answer to him, and how? I didn't have to- no, I didn't _want _to admit that he hurt me just for being himself. It would be… terrible. Unfair. I wouldn't stand doing such thing. For both my sake… and his.

So I decided to tell him an half-lie.

"You're seeing things, Sephiroth. Your actions don't disgust me. But the truth is you'll always surprise me, even when I know what to expect. It's okay, it's the way you are, period." My words were sincere and sad, mainly because any of it wasn't, in fact, okay. He had a strange influence over me and since the decaying of Zack, things had become intense between us. Not as lovers, not as friends - but as two persons sharing a bond of serious secrets about eachother.

And Sephiroth… was not the sharing type of guy, what left me with a lot inside to myself. And most of the times, all that amount of information was terrible to keep. Secrets consumed me, ate my sanity. And, as a consequence, I had tried to move away from his surroundings. Obviously, he noticed it - even if I had tried to do it oh so suavely.

"I'm here, I have to move on with my life. I can't be stuck to a past of calamity and death. I won't."

Discreetly, I tried to shift subject but he didn't let me.

"No, Elie." He stated, serious. "I can tell perfectly you're purposely avoiding me. And I want to know why you are behaving like that."

His childish ignorance over women's nature irritated me for a moment. This guy was impressive. He didn't have a clue I was totally falling for him, was he? What an ass!

"I'm exploring other job opportunities. I need to widen my horizons. And Shinra is far from what I-"

"You're lying."

Our stare locked now with a seriousness hard to disguise. I hated when he interrupted me.

"You presume too much, General." I affirmed, my tone firm. "You don't know-"

"I know you better than you might think, Elie. You're hiding things from me, I know it. I _feel _it. And I'm going to find out what that is. Mark my words."

My heartbeat peaked as I processed his words.

He didn't let me say a thing against. He just turned around and off he went, walking towards Shinra's building, his silver hair dancing, adjusting to his walk and that tall, strong frame that threatened to destroy all my walls of self-defense.


	16. Chapter 14 - Disclosure Part 2

**Chapter 14. Disclosure Part 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't push the whole where-do-you-come-from and how-do-you-know-the-General issue while I dialogued with Eleanor for the rest of the week.<p>

Apart from her daily psychological readings, she was improving somehow. The anxiety was way better, as well as the breathing difficulties.

After I narrowed the access to her premises, Hojo seemed a lot more aggressive than lately. He, of all persons, was strictly prohibited of walking into our sector, mostly because of the General's exposition to the Scientific committee. Hojo tried to justify himself but the General's word sounded implacable. Truth was, thanks to the General, we all felt safer now. No prying eyes, no intrusions. Eleanor was safe.

As time went by, I was starting to realize her physical integrity was not to worry anymore. She was just fine, her levels good, her long wavy hair healthy. Her eyes were very expressive, and they held a shine difficult to overlook.

I recalled every damned day the moment she had opened up all she knew to me.

After confirming the sound recording system was safely off, we had talked the whole night long. We even had had a little picnic at 3 a.m.

I had to admit it had been my first blank night since college.

Nerdy, I know. But I enjoyed my 8 hours of sleep very much.

I just heard Elie. I didn't retrieve any notes, nothing at all. It had been a long, serious conversation with sensitive content - content she made me swear on my deceased parents I wouldn't disclose it to anybody.

What choice did I have but to do that exactly.

So now I knew everything, mostly like she did. The following year was going to be catastrophic. Things would go out of hand and the Planet… well, the Planet would be at risk.

"What do you think if we disclose information softly?" I eventually suggested. "That might change the outcome and avoid casualties."

Elie's eyes were serious on mine. All this knowing-what's-about-to-come was not easy to manage. I never thought that having knowledge of the future would be like this. I mean, now that I thought about it, it never had crossed my mind.

"It has to be done with tact." Elie answered. "It can be preventive, mostly, but… we must be careful."

Her tone was wary.

"Why is that?"

"There are things that will be unleashed - things that may turn against us and ruin every possibility of… peace."

For the Planet! Her words were scaring me. What did she mean with that?

"Like what?"

Elie took her time answering.

"Jenova."

I widened my eyes. I was not expecting that answer.

"_The_ Jenova? Wasn't that a myth?"

I didn't know much about Jenova. The whole file was secretive but I knew Hojo and his team used to work on the subject. I didn't enjoy paranormal - I was a earthly scientist, I worked with graspable things, facts. Not… entities. Whatever.

So, deep down inside I wondered what Elie meant with Jenova.

"I wish. She's very freaking real, John. And _She_… is closer than you think."

"Oh_._"

This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. I suspected the whole Jenova issue was going to give us trouble. Like, lots of it. Elie was the one speaking again.

"She will hurt most of us. Get many killed. That is the main thing we must prevent." Elie's eyes were now sad, which made me flinch. This wasn't being easy on her as well. "The way I see it, I believe you can use the information I gave you not to prevent all things from happening, but to prepare them - SOLDIER and Turks - for what will be coming. Gradually and secretly."

She was right, we both knew it. But curiosity ate me on the inside and I knew there were things she hadn't disclosed completely. Most of the information I possessed now was about Shinra, the Turks. Elie had purposely avoided most of the SOLDIER facts, giving me scarce details about what would happen. Namely, I only knew Cloud Strife would reveal himself an excellent member - but that was pretty much it. She hadn't mentioned Zack, the General and many others - for now.

My mind remained trapped on the 'Jenova' and 'getting many killed'. So, I just had to ask.

"Who will be killed?"

Eleanor took a deep breath and considered her words. It was a difficult question, I knew it.

"Oh, John… I think it's better if we postpone that particular information. We still have time to work on preventing any death from happening."

I blinked at her, feeling a little tossed away. What, was this a matter of _trust_?

"You know you can trust me."

She eyed me, making a sad face. Elie remained sat on her bed, her arms holding her knees. A bomb was about to be dropped, I felt it. That or she wouldn't say a thing. No matter what, I had to deal with it. Respect her need for space and time do disclose-

"Zack Fair."

The words came out like a whisper and I felt a pang on my chest. Gulping dry, I couldn't say a word in return. My God. Zack. Fair. How could that be?

Surely, my complexion must have given away my astonishment and Elie was the one talking again.

"Yeah."

_Man._ This was too much of a bomb just to be left at _that_.

"How?"

Eleanor blinked two times at me, gathering her thoughts. Oh man. Another bomb was about to be dropped...

"The General will snap and take him out."

I sighed.

"Oh, boy."

"Right."

And that was enough for today. Now I knew why she hadn't said a word about SOLDIER and whatever would happen to them. It was too much. All of it, was always too much.

"I don't think I want to know more of _that_. It makes me sick."

Elie snorted, a sample of a smile showing.

"I told you!"

"Will it be soon? Can it be… preventable?"

"There's nothing I want more, John. I don't want a freaked out Sephiroth with a Masamune on and a deceased Zack on my hands. I will try and do everything I can to stop that reality from happening."

Her words were strong and honest, and I realized that she, Elie, was totally aware of the facts. Everything. From the very beginning to the end.

"You lived that reality already, didn't you?"

"Thousands of times." She admitted. "And believe me… what the General will become… won't be nice. In any possible way."

Her words worried me.

"That creeps me out."

Elie drew a deep breath and made a serious face again. _Oh-uh_.

"The way he is now?" She snorted, with a soft laugh. It was obvious she was talking about the General. "He's candy, John, compared to the Sephiroth I knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>By the end of the week Fair and the Turks returned from mission.<p>

Modeoheim had been tough - I read it on Fair's face the minute I laid eyes on him. He was spent. At all levels - physically, emotionally.

The encounter with Angeal had done the deed.

I knew he was dead. I had been informed at once by members of the team - as well as Zack had had a conversation with Angeal before the whole thing was over.

As always, the reports would be crucial in this. I needed the description of the facts - because I would test _that woman_ with those later.

Unlike John, I wasn't as easily convinced.

I considered John's suggestion of joining Fair and the woman to see how it went - what she would say, if she actually felt a little more at ease with him, since to her I was like a boogeyman of sorts.

The thought made me laugh at myself.

_Stupid woman_.

I got up from the chair towards the windows. It was late evening, the sunset was close. My eyes narrowed as I focused a specific point in the horizon line.

_That place_.

My mind spoke louder when I thought of it. It was like an invitation without words, a calling in an alien language.

_What do you want from me_?

I had to ask, even if I knew there would be no answer. _Places_ didn't give me answers. I locked my jaw reflexively and started doing the math. I would have to find me some time to explore that place decently.

Something was there awaiting me. I knew it - _felt it_.

The woman had been a sign. It had to be. The whole company had suffered a 180 degree turn since she appeared. Our daily living had changed - mine and everybody's.

I sighed, worried with the sensations I felt.

My intuition warned me to be careful. Extremely careful.

_As always._

With a sudden gesture a made a call to the science Division. Medina's office. Gladly, the man picked up the phone rather fast.

"Hello?"

"Fair is on his way." I informed.

"Very well."

And he hung up. I stared at the phone, dialing a new number. Fair's. I would give him the right instructions to ask the woman. He had to behave with tact and intelligence - just like a SOLDIER 1st class should behave.

It was his call now. But I would be there supervising him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed reading a book. Thankfully, John had gotten me something for entertainment. I couldn't stand staring at nothing the whole day - I had had a lot of staring since I arrived to this place.<p>

The natural light that came out of my window soothed me and, in a way, pushed me to reality. I had had a hard time adjusting to this whole world-traveling thing but I had to accept I was really here.

They were all real. The good, the bad… and the worst.

I felt better since I had talked the whole thing out with John. I had told him so many things - about me, about what I knew and eventually, about what was going to happen, but… Uh, but courage had slipped the moment I considered talking about the main plot. Right. That was the hard part. I had let him know some details, here and there, even Zack's death… but that was it for now. I wasn't mentally prepared to tell him what would happen to Sephiroth with all the necessary detail. If I did… I knew the guard would hold him on custody. And that could not happen.

I knew he had his part to play before the Neibelheim incident.

So, for now, I would keep my mouth shut.

And, speaking of which, I needed to know what day was this. Month, year. I lost track of time in this secluded bedroom.

A metallic noise took me out of my reverie. The door was open - and Zack stood there, smiling softly at me. I recognized that smile, that pose. It was so typically… Zack.

_Just like the game_…, I thought.

"Hey."

He got inside and the door closed shut with a muffled sound. I got up the chair and walked towards him. Man, he was huge. _Tall and handsome as hell._

I giggled mentally at my silly thought. Now that he was flesh and bone right here in front of me, looking all manly and all, I realized why Aerith had fallen for him.

It was actually very easy to like Zack. He had a heart of gold. And I trusted him - because I knew him inside out.

"Zack." I greeted, with a smile on my face. My eyes met his blue ones, only to find nervousness and sadness inside it.

So, it had happened. Angeal was dead and he was devastated. The thought hurt me as well.

"How are you?"

Zack's tone was soft and nice. He was making an effort.

"I'm okay."

"You're smiling." He stated, smiling as well. "That's something."

Man, I would give anything to chit-chat with Zack Fair for hours and hours. He was so cool and well, so unlike the General - always grumpy and suspicious of everything and everybody.

"How have you been?" I asked, in high spirits. "What day is this?"

"May, the 3rd."

It was all I needed to know.

"How did the mission go?"

"The mission?" I could tell Zack had been caught by surprise. He didn't expect me to ask him such things. "Fine."

_Riiight._ So defensive. I was willing to bet the General had told him not to show weakness and for him not to reveal crucial things to me. I narrowed my eyes at my own logic.

But of course.

I was willing to bet The General was right outside, recording and seeing this conversation. The man was impressive - stubborn, wary and… good God, insufferable. He wanted to confirm his own theories, hence he sent Zack to do that for him - since he can't do it himself.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of brighter things. After all, Zack Fair was right there in front of me and I was - what, thinking about how idiotic the General behaved? No way.

So, I started speaking as if I hadn't noticed Sephiroth had sent Zack to snitch information for him - and the company.

"I'm glad. So, why are you here?"

I went straight to the point.

"I just came to see you. The last time we met it didn't work out that well."

_Man, he is a good liar. _

"It didn't." I quoted, a sample of smile on my face, as I prepared my next strike. "So, congratulations on your promotion by the way. You're officially a 1st class."

Zack took a second to answer me.

"News travel fast I see."

_Playing hard to get, ha? You'll see._

"Hum. You know… there is something I would like to ask you."

"Say it."

"How do the flowers smell like?"

Zack gulped dry, out of words. I had surprised him with such… tender issue. Talking about Aerith to him was something invasive - because in theory, no one knew about them, except themselves.

"I heard they're rare. Is she the only one capable of growing them?"

Zack blinked in silence, measuring me before speaking.

"It's like… heaven."

_And jackpot._

"Do you love her?"

I would never thought to see Zack blush at my words.

"Listen, I-"

"Don't trick her. She is an amazing person and she deserves honesty from you."

"How do you-"

"Just believe me, okay? Don't… hurt her."

Zack took his time gathering himself. He nodded at me, visibly shaken with the direction our dialogue had taken. He wasn't expecting that. And I was willing to bet the General was fuming behind that mirror. Which felt comforting, by the way.

"So… people in here think you're an alien."

Zack's words surprised me. Alien? For Christ's sake, that sounded so like… _him_.

"That's just the General." My voice came out weak, for I knew he was listening. And, as much as I enjoyed provoking him… I didn't want things to tumble down. He was a dormant assassin and I shouldn't play with his soon-to-be-messed up psyche.

Zack interrupted my line of thinking.

"You know, you could try and recall something… you know, when you woke up at the training area."

_Man, not that issue again_! My face grew sterner.

"I told you everything I know. Everything I remember. Before and after I woke up."

" if you-"

"Zack." I had to interrupt him on this one. I got it, he was here to ask me questions and all but there were questions I didn't know the answer. "I don't lie. Why would I?"

He measured me again and, after a silent pause, he acquiesced. Finally, he was starting to get it.

"Okay then."

And it was time for a change of subject.

"Where's your buster sword?"

"It's… outside."

"Oh."

It kind of disappointed me. I had never seen a buster sword live - and I really wanted to.

"Would you like to see it?"

_YES_!

"I-I would love to."

"I'll go get it."

Zack opened my bedroom's door and retrieved his sword, which was resting against the wall. He got inside again and, at the sight of such magnificence, my mouth half-opened in awe. What. a. huge. thing.

"Whoa." I said, touching the cold metal with my fingers. "It's… beautiful."

We both stared at the sword like two lunatics. Really, this seemed like a dream. I was touching Zack Fair's sword - the one that Angeal had given to him with his dying breath. The thought oppressed me, as my eyes met Zack's. He was thinking about him - Angeal. I knew it. The whole thing was too recent still. The wounds had been open very recently.

"Is it heavy?" I asked, just to soften the mood.

"Here."

Zack handed me the sword. I widened my eyes at him, not believing he was actually doing this. Really? Me, touching this precious piece of art? Oh, God, this was a very nice dream indeed!

I grabbed the sword with Zack guiding the movements for me - but in the moment he let it go, the impossibly heavy weight of steel bit the feeble muscles of my arms.

"Uh! Yeah. Heavy. A lot."

I felt myself blushing, knowing this was a miserable scene. Man, I wasn't used to swords, come on! There was no such thing in my reality. I mean, maybe there was, but guns were way more usual.

Zack laughed and grabbed his sword again.

"I'll do that."

I smiled at him and watched him put the sword right there behind him, resting against his back.

The image of Angeal and that terrible scene where he died… popped in my head. My stare met Zack's and I sensed the sadness in him once again.

_He's mourning. In silence. He's keeping it all to himself…_

"It's very special to you, isn't it?"

"It is."

And as Zack admitted that, I took a chance.

"He meant it, you know? All of it."

Zack's blue eyes grew softer by the second. He knew what I was talking about and realization hit him hard.

And most likely, our conversation would have been way more interesting if we hadn't been ruthlessly interrupted.

"Out!"

I jumped at his voice - _Sephiroth's_. He got inside my bedroom with the looks of an enraged feline. My heartbeat peaked and I felt my knees weaker. God, the effect this guy had on me was impressive.

_Not good. Not good at all._

Zack spoke at once, his solid body shielding partially mine. I took a couple of steps back, reflexively.

"Sephiroth, it's okay, I-"

"I said, _out_." His hard stare was on Zack but quickly jumped to mine. A shiver of fright traveled along my spine. "And you…" He took a couple of steps towards me, his shoulder hitting Zack's. _Oh-uh_.

I gulped dry at the harsh sound it made. "You don't have to look at me like I'm going to skin you alive, believe me I have no intentions of touching you anytime this century."

And with that, they went away.

Both.

And when I was finally alone I realized I was still holding my breath.

* * *

><p>AN - I'm back :) Hope you like the chapter!

Things are heating up people. And Sephiroth is so close, so close! Read and review as you like people! You're most welcome. :)

If you're up to Reading my original fiction please check my FB or Goodreads page (check my profile).


	17. PORTAL

**Chapter 15. PORTAL**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroht's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my eyes.<p>

Fair was walking the line again. Shamelessly, in front of everybody, my 1st Class engaged in dubious, private conversations with the woman, unauthorizing me with all his will.

Come on, I had been the one arranging the whole 'conversational scenario' and now they were like… sharing secret information right under my nose?

Well, mine and John's. As Zack and Eleanor talked the way they did, the good doctor didn't particularly enjoy it as well.

_Jealous, John_?

It was obvious he was getting too attached to the woman, and that alone was enough to close his lab and put him out of Shinra in a blink of an eye. It was unethical and we both knew it. However, I would keep my mouth shut about it. It was a card I had and I was willing to play it if John decided to get all wiseass on me.

That way, I would have John's team on my hands. The thought abstracted me for moments. Zack and Eleanor talked and talked, no one of us said a word as we remained standing behind the mirrored wall.

Impatience grew on me as I watched them all cozy and smiley with each other. Zack was such a ladies' man.

_Enough_!

I got inside and stopped all that nonsense in a blink of an eye. At the sight of me, the woman had the most visceral reaction. I had to admit it confused me sometimes. If she actually knew everything about us, then why react like that? Didn't she know what to expect from us? _From me_?

I guess the answer didn't matter right now.

I excused myself from the labs with no words, me and Zack exiting the place in long strides. We were now outside, and as we stopped, I decided to discuss with him how lousy his performance had been.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What-"

"You were _flirting_ shamelessly." I interrupted, my stare chastising Fair without mercy. Yes, he had been extremely inadequate and reckless. "But thankfully, we have the hints we needed."

Zack blinked at me, clueless.

"Do we?"

_For the Planet's sake Fair, wake the hell up_! I sighed at how unaware Zack was. Did the last mission affect him that much? Did the whole Angeal thing screw him up that bad?

It was not a decent behavior for a worthy SOLDIER 1st Class. I considered if I should tell him right now, face to face and threaten him with dismissal.

But then, some other things popped in my head. Priorities. There were other things that mattered the most right now.

"We need to check her initial statements. And, most likely, the exact place where she was found. I have a feeling we'll find the answer there."

"Okay."

Zack's tone was weak and confused, so I decided it to call it a day.

"Get back to HQ."

Zack dismissed himself and left. I stood there, the cold breeze of the upcoming night greeting me, clearing my thoughts… recalling me there was something waiting for me in the horizon line, back in the training area.

_Soon_, I thought. _Soon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I wasn't flirting." My stare tried, in vain, to search for the General's, but he was implacable. I stood, in front of his desk, humiliating myself, trying to make things right. But The General seemed like stone today, sitting calmly and paginating files as if I wasn't there. "Sephiroth, I wasn't."<p>

I saw him sigh, as the man not even bothered to look at me.

"I won't make any further appointments on that."

I gulped dry, feeling terrible. Man, he was being so unfair! Come on! It wasn't my fault Elie knew all about me and my… secret adventures. What the hell was his problem, anyway?

"What's the problem with her being _nice_ to me?"

That seemed to catch his attention somehow. But still, no eye-power involved. Sephiroth clearly didn't consider me worthy of a dignifying conversation.

"That was _not_ being _just_ nice, Fair."

_Grrrrrr_! I reacted at once, going straight to the point. I rested both my hands on his desk and spoke my mind to him.

"What, are you jealous because she did talk to me and with you she looks like she's possessed or something?"

I saw Sephiroth calmly easing the whole paginating thing. He closed the file… and patiently, he grabbed another one.

"I won't even bother answering that."

It was then I realized that picked his nerves. I wondered why.

"That's it, isn't it? You can't stand _not _being in control."

But the time I finished the sentence the General stood swiftly in front of me. His eyes met mine and I felt diminished under his stare, compressed by invisible hands.

He was mad.

"Watch it, SOLDIER." Sephiroth's tone was low and harsh. "I am your General and patience...is _not_ one of my virtues. So I advise you to watch your tone and tongue. Or there will be consequences."

The words had been direct and straight to the point. I gulped dry as I tried to make amends.

"Fine, Sir."

"You'd better, SOLDIER."

I was out of words to say and, after such confrontation the General dismissed me with a swift look. I didn't say a word, I just left.

With my ego down. Consistently.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>May 0001.<p>

In between missions and military issues of the company, I took my time preparing my travel.

I had re-read all the statements concerning Eleanor Stevens rescue - and now, things seemed to be headed somewhere. I had the precise coordinates of Eleanor's finding and I was going, prepared to face the unknown. Something was out there, waiting for me. And I was going to face it, once and for all.

My instinct was screaming. And I couldn't wait to get there.

I traveled all by myself. I hadn't told anybody, not even my closest SOLDIER. This was something I had to investigate on my own, I wanted to keep this private.

I had the feeling I was going to find something worthy of… secrecy.

There was still daylight when I arrived to the training area.

I had left the company car by the gates, a black SUV dotting the abandoned area. I exited the vehicle, scanning the building.

There were no readings. The heat sensors were silent and the place seemed as peaceful as the most remote forest.

I narrowed my eyes at the sight.

So silent, like a dormant giant of concrete, the training area definitely hid something. So, under the moist breeze of May, I went on.

My footsteps were calm and firm as I grasped my sword tight. I knew where the coordinates led me to, I knew it like a map inside my head I had memorized for days now.

Without difficulty, I found the room where the woman had been found.

I opened the door, the hinges cracking as I performed the movement.

I stood right there with the door open for a while, scanning thoroughly the room. Apparently, there was nothing.

Nothing at all - just a latent emission of strange energy, that somehow collided with me. So, that meant I sensed something that I couldn't actually see.

_Hum_.

I closed my eyes for a moment, focusing on that strange form of energy. It was different somehow, the way I felt it. I had never sensed something like that in my life.

This was something totally new for me.

With my eyes open again, I started walking - slowly, almost glued to the wall, checking every corner methodically.

Nothing happened until I passed by the window and grasped the most unusual reflex in the third corner of that room. The rays of sun setting bathed the room with a very particular light, which allowed me to see what remained in that hidden corner right next to the window.

It looked like a veil of virtual water. Transparent, delicate and latent, releasing energy at a rhythmic pulse.

The rays of light impaled that ghostly veil, without distorting.

I widened my eyes at the phenomenon.

_What on the Planet is this_?

I stood there, in front of that undulating veil, for too long - until I decided to do something very unwise.

My fingers tried to touch it - but I didn't find anything. Instead, I felt a pull. As if something was grabbing my fingers, urging me to move forward.

I hesitated for a moment.

But then, my instinct decided for me.

In a swift move I walked towards the transparent veil, the whole wave engulfing me completely.

And as I got inside, I remained floating.

It was dark and warm inside. Comforting. But I wasn't used to comfort - so I stepped forward again.

When I blinked again, I was in a cold, silent place. It was dark - so dark it meant it was nighttime. And the air was terribly contaminated, the noise of vehicles far away.

The room where I stood was somehow familiar. I walked carefully, exiting the room and finding an old, abandoned building that resembled a factory.

I explored the place, realizing it was according to Eleanor Steven's descriptions.

So, she had been right after all - she had been telling the truth. She came from a different place all right - a place where I lingered right now, a place unknown and polluted.

_Potential_, I thought.

All this situation had immense potential.

And that was why I had to go back asap.

I made my way towards the room and I closed the door. Just to be safe, I locked the whole structure using Mako-enhanced power. That way, the place would be completely sealed and no one would enter, risking another travel like the woman had done… without knowing.

This was serious enough - and I didn't want to risk several Eleanor Stevens showing up and disturbing my own reality.

_My world_.

So, I just entered the dark veil of undulating energy, meeting the void once again.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The evening was cold, despite being May.<p>

I had been shopping the whole afternoon. Thankfully, one of my co-workers had helped me with that since I knew nothing about women's clothing. Namely, when that woman was Eleanor Stevens.

The scientific committee had agreed with her 'blending in' for now. Of course, Stevens would be under surveillance and her perimeter decided accordingly all safety measures. The President had been involved as well - but he had been silent the whole reunion. For now, it had been decided that Stevens was allowed to wander in our level and above. Nothing below the third floor.

Security would be tight and who knew, maybe in time she would be allowed to walk around safely. Turks were involved, as well as some SOLDIER's lower ranks. Since Stevens was still categorized as 'unknown organism', all careful was needed to prevent any disaster.

It was well known that some of Hojo's labs were in the building as well and rumors were told about his gross experimentation he enjoyed doing so much.

Well. All I knew was that I wanted Elie out of that shit. She was my responsibility and I wanted her alive and healthy. So that included having her dressed properly.

Hence the shopping.

"Elie?"

"Yep."

"There you go." I said, smiling, holding several bags in my hands. Seeing her in that white, sterile pajamas all the time was not only depressing - it was sick, in a way. Well. Time for change.

"Oh my God! Clothes!" She said, smiling openly at me. "Thank you so much!"

"Uh… I had help. Obviously."

She giggled at me.

"I hope they fit."

"I'm sure they will."

I remain caught in Elie's stare for a while, enjoying the sensation of seeing her so happy, so… alive. Man. Impressive, how could she know so many things about us, about our company, the Planet… all of it felt so strange… and yet, so right. She was a very balanced creature - which eased up our communication. It was easy talking to Eleanor.

"I've been wondering…"

"About what?"

I didn't resist, I had to ask.

"What am I in your reality?"

Her eyebrows rose in response, and I couldn't read her face. She was a little surprised with my question though.

"I-I didn't know of you John. You weren't part of it."

_Uh?_

"How so?"

"It's… you know, the action is focused on SOLDIER and the Turks. Hojo. You were not there. Sorry."

Well, well. I was not expecting something like that indeed. What, was I so irrelevant in the whole plot she mentioned all the time? I couldn't help but to feel frustrated.

"But-"

The phone interrupted us once again. My eyes focused on the screen and I took a deep breath. Man. _The General_, at this hour of the evening? What could he possibly want now? I answered the phone under the worried gaze of Eleanor, exiting her premises fast and locking myself inside my office.

"Yes?"

There was a lot of background noise in this call. _Where is this guy, anyway_? _In the bottom of a pit_?

"I found it, Medina."

I blinked at his words, the General's voice with an edge of excitement.

"What do you mean?"

I heard the man snort at my words.

"The place where Eleanor Stevens came from."

"No shit." I whispered, sitting in my chair, my eyes open and focused in the man's voice.

"It's a Portal of sorts. You should get here and see for yourself. I'll send you the coordinates."

"I'm on my way."

And I basically flew off that place, downloading the coordinates and sending them to my car.

So. I would pay a visit to the closest wasteland surrounding Midgar.

-/-

When I got there the General was expecting me - with a look on his face that made me feel even more nervous. Man. He sure knew how to make a man like me suffer. Adrenaline pumped inside my body.

"Hey."

"Doctor." The General greeted, bowing a little. He started walking at once and I followed him. "Come, I'll show you."

"What did you do, exactly?"

"I went through it."

"_What_?" I stopped for a moment, not believing his words. How could he behave so recklessly? Going through a PORTAL just like that, without knowing the consequences…? What he INSANE?

"Don't look at me like that, you'd do the same." Sephiroth snorted, urging me to follow him. "I've seen it - the place where Stevens claims to come from. It's like the underground. Dark, polluted."

My. This was too much information, my head was starting to spin.

"How far did you go?"

"Not far. The other side of the PORTAL is a mirror of this place, somehow. I sealed the door to avoid further complications and until we decide what to do."

Suddenly, there was a door. Sephiroth stopped and made that face. The _it's-here_ face.

"We're here." He opened the door slowly and with a gesture, he pointed towards a specific area of that room. "There, on the left corner."

I walked towards the area, noticing how strange the whole thing looked like. It was like a transparent wavy bubble, only noticeable if someone focused on the area.

No wonder the training soldier didn't see it. If the General hadn't pointed it out to me, my eyes would not have discovered it.

"My… W-What the-"

"It's some kind of void inside. Once you touch its surface, it sucks you in."

"Oh."

I tried to do that exactly. Touch the surface of the bubble, feeling at once the slurping effect it made. I removed my fingers at once, trying to gather my thoughts. And I couldn't help but to verbalize my line of thinking.

"So this is where she came from… it all makes sense now. A lot of things she said make sense now."

"Yes."

"So now what?" I asked, out of ideas. All this was too much of amazing for me to think of details. "Is there any protocol for this?"

"We have to seal the place. Make sure no one comes in or out."

The man was right.

"And we'll need the Physics Department here. This… needs further investigation."

"We're all on the same boat, Medina."

"We are."

The General smiled softly at me and turned. I only heard his last words.

"Time to make some phone calls."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** - And they've found it:) Now things will heat up, you'll see. As always, you're most welcome to read and review, I really miss your comments guys. Oh and I've started a new fanfic 'SIN', it's about THOR/The Avengers, and not an OC/main character, which is something very new to me (I mean, not involving OC's)! It pairs two main characters, LOKI Laufeyson, the most iniquitous badass in Asgard and the most willed, obstinate human (in here, former Thor's love interest), Jane. For those who are familiar with the characters and are fans of the movies, give it a try. :)_

_Thank you and see you next chapter!_


	18. Restructuring

**Chapter 16. Restructuring.**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We didn't leave the place until a whole amount of military force didn't lock up the building. The training area had been replaced and the whole building area was now under containment.<p>

Sephiroth's contacts had been fast and quite effective… in every aspect.

Still, we had sealed the area, warning everybody to be extremely careful inside the premise. This whole PORTAL thing was completely new and we didn't know how it affected us - in any way. Hell, this was a totally new, spontaneous entity and… I had touched it. The General had been inside and out that thing… which meant we were supposed to be on quarantine. Kind of.

I would have to run tests on both of us. Me and the General.

_Just in case_.

"There's an urgent meeting scheduled for tomorrow, 7 a.m." The General interrupted me, as I stared at the building's new electrified grid. "I took the liberty to summon the President and all the representatives of our Force will be there."

He had a point. This could not remain a secret anymore. It was our duty to inform the company of our… achievement.

"Yes, well… It's clearly necessary to have discipline and create safety protocols."

"Hojo is out of this. Permanently. I made sure of that." The General smirked, putting his cell phone somewhere inside his coat. "And I advise you to prepare yourself, Medina. Along with me, you'll be presiding this meeting."

_What_? My eyes widened at his declaration.

"Me?"

"You are Eleanor's confessionary. Choose your words wisely and do not disclose unnecessary information about her."

I blinked in silence, our stare locked. Oh, I could see where he wanted to get at.

"You mean the part where she can tell the future."

The General looked around, discreetly, as if making sure no one was listening.

"Let's not be hasty for now. We'll keep that between you and me." He declared. "With time, we'll open the game to everybody, but not yet. Do you agree?"

In fact, I did, very much.

"Completely."

The General nodded at me and took some steps behind.

"See you at the meeting then, Doc."

And with that, he got inside that huge black SUV and went away, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I had been preparing the meeting thoroughly during the night.<p>

The PORTAL had been an important finding, and it was a fact we had now come to terms with its existence. It was there, it had appeared out of nowhere and someone had crossed it… and walked into our world.

Eleanor Stevens had been the only one _crossing_, that we knew of.

Now that I recalled it, I had felt it - that disturbance in the magnetic field of the planet had been her, most likely.

Which meant there couldn't be more 'accidental crossings' from now on. Stevens wasn't hostile, so to speak… but if that entity, that PORTAL opened to other worlds? Or what if someone from Stevens' world crossed it as well?

The possibilities were unlimited and we had our duty to uphold: to prevent any catastrophe.

I had dressed up today.

My best suit, black, with white shirt and dark tie.

The President was going to be there and I wanted to show him how professional I was - not that the man didn't know already. However, since Genesis and Angeal's desertion I felt I wasn't at my best. And, deep down inside I felt guilty for not being able to predict and contain the little chaos they created.

I would have to check on that as well. With Angeal dead, Genesis would be preparing something, I was sure of it. I knew the bastard too well.

When I got to the conference room there was no day light - the dawn was upon us, and soon the sun rays would greet us.

"General." The floor's secretary greeted me with a respectful bow. "Veld and The President are arriving any time."

I nodded.

"I'll be inside."

I took my time preparing all the paperwork on the tribune I would occupy for minutes. I had prepared my speech… and I hoped Medina had come prepared as well.

_Speaking of which_.

The good Doctor made an entrance in the conference room visibly nervous. I tried to ease the man's worries.

"Stick to the obvious facts, Medina." I suggested.

Medina nodded, sitting on the closest chair available. He too had brought a consistent amount of paper with him. Reports, I presumed.

"I don't want to screw this up." Medina admitted.

So, that was _his_ fear.

"Follow my lead." I said, right before Veld got inside the room. The President followed and one of his security men closed the door behind them.

It was time to begin.

"Good morning. Veld. Mr. President." I greeted, going straight to business. It was early and I had a lot to do today. "I brought you here with a serious and urgent matter."

I paused a little, my stare on them.

"Months ago, a civilian was found in the training area outside Midgar. Once brought into custody, the nature of her declarations made us suspect. The information this civilian provided us with was not only suspicious. It made sense and, in a way, gave us useful strategic hints."

I heard Veld take a deep breath and knew he had read in between the lines.

"Doctor Medina's team ran tests on this civilian and found out her genetic background is completely different from ours. Hence, from another… world. A world I've explored for brief seconds as I crossed the PORTAL."

"The PORTAL is the virtual 'door' that allows passage. A security structure is being constructed around it as we speak, and the Physics team is studying it. For now the PORTAL is stable. The place is now sealed and under surveillance 24/7. Turks and SOLDIER are working together in this."

I paused, knowing I had disclosed a lot of information. I knew the questions would start now and I was willing to bet Veld would ask about Eleanor and the nature of her 'declarations'. The man had been focusing on that since I mentioned it.

"What kind of information is provided?"

And _touché_. My eyes shifted to Medina's.

"Doctor."

I got down from the tribune, changing places with Medina. The good Doctor stood behind that wooden structure, staring at us with interest.

"Uh, Thanks. Veld. Mr. President, if you allow me. It's a fact Eleanor Stevens came from a parallel world, located strategically next to us. She has knowledge of matters that are important enough to prevent unnecessary-"

"Just answer the question."

Veld was getting impatient.

"She's not an oracle, she cannot _predict_ the future." John declared, and I bit the inside of my lip. It was a lie - I knew it, but… it was necessary. For now. "In a way, she knows certain things - events, happenings - that are of use to us, the company, to prevent… catastrophes."

And I decided to step in.

"This woman witnessed some events of our natural history. We can work based on that knowledge."

Veld stared at me at once, making a reasonable thinking.

"Like an informant."

"Exactly."

"And what is the accuracy of that information?"

"I assure you, better than I expected." Medina declared, all eyes on him again. "The General can corroborate on that."

The President finally spoke.

"I want this event contained. The knowledge of this… PORTAL and the woman must remain top secret until otherwise is decided. And I want a thorough report on the information she discloses."

The President's worries were whole, I could see.

"Of course, Sir." Medina answered.

"Mr. President," I asked, his eyes now on mine. "I am going to need a full pass on this. And so is Veld. If we are going to share responsibility on this, we must be acquainted with everything concerning this file. In all its aspects."

"Permission granted."

That was easy.

"Make sure it's contained and silent. Surprises won't be welcome. Not now."

I nodded, feeling the weight of guilt on me at once. He was referring to the SOLDIER desertion - and I hated the feeling of being pointed at.

The President got up in a sudden movement and we all rose, bowing to the man.

"Have a nice day, gentlemen."

And with that, he left, leaving us three alone. Veld's eyes met mine and he made a face.

"We'll need to discuss details, then." Veld stated. "If my men are going to be involved in this, I need to know what on the Planet we're dealing with."

I offered him an immediate answer.

"There is a File in your desk. But we can schedule a meeting whenever you want to."

"Thanks, General."

"You're welcome."

And with that, Veld went off that conference room, leaving me there with Medina, who still remained in behind the tribune.

"It wasn't so bad." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Nicely done, Medina." I smirked, arranging the files I had brought on the table.

"Yeah. I only hope they don't… press us out."

"That will only depend on us." I stated, confident. "Stevens discloses information gradually. Which means that once you have _that _information… you'll have to tell me."

The good Doctor eyed me for a moment. Oh, so he thought I was stupid enough not to know he and Stevens were having off the record conversations.

Not a chance.

"Agreed."

"I mean it, Medina." I insisted.. "Turning off the building's recording system won't do for now on."

And the good Doctor eventually acquiesced.

"Okay."

I prepared myself to leave, almost getting to the door, but Medina's voice interrupted me.

"Oh, and by the way…"

"Hum?"

"You must get to my lab asap."

"And why is that?"

"You crossed the PORTAL. I must know if your system got affected or not."

_Argh_!

"Do I seem affected to you?"

"Don't be coy. It's a 'safety procedure protocol'."

"Says who?"

"Me." Said Medina, with a file on his hands, black capital print saying 'Safety Procedure Protocol'.

_Damn_. I didn't need this right now.

"Leave it on my desk and I'll pass by when I can."

"Thanks for your cooperation."

"Likewise."

And finally, I was out of there.

The day was breaking and I had a lot to do today.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was great to wander around the floor with normal clothes. I mean, the white pajama was comfy enough but I was bored of it.<p>

John had made this arrangement and I had a limited freedom, given Hojo's presence in the building as well. He had been very cute and the clothes he had picked… had been very cool indeed.

Maybe it was a fashion thing in this reality, truth was I felt like I was in a FF7 cosplay or something. The thought put a smile in my face and I couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

I usually chit-chatted with his lab assistants, who were very cool as well. Thanks to them, I was now familiar with all the lab procedures in the facility, they even let me help them from time to time.

And I got to talk about the world outside - Midgar and stuff. Every time I mentioned it, I felt shivers all over my spine.

It was weird talk about a game set like it was so real - but it was in fact, real. _Very_ real.

Security was at the lab door 24/7. I presumed they were Turks, or who knew, maybe some SOLDIER infantrymen.

I wondered where Strife would be, if not around. I wondered how he would be feeling… looking up as the General passed by, wishing to become a first class… and not even imagining he would be the one killing the man he so bluntly venerated.

_Man_. That thought depressed me. I didn't want the General dead. I didn't want anybody to die, not if I couldn't help it.

I sighed at my logics, trying to ease up the nerves that invaded my body each time I thought about _that_.

_In time, Elie. In time_.

Right, all of it in time. There was no way I would disclose such sensitive information right now. The consequences would be disastrous. And, as my mind lingered in those disastrous consequences… my eyes found the unexpected.

I was walking by, as I saw, through the squared glass of a thick, dark door, a very familiar face sitting in a gurney. The General, in a random lab room?

_What is he doing here_?

And, without even considering knocking, I got inside, the door closing with a loud 'click' behind me.

The moment our eyes met I wished I hadn't barged in like that. The man wasn't exactly at ease. Or maybe he was… too much at ease.

He sat there, visibly bored. His face didn't hid how annoyed he felt for being there, shirtless and powerful, with black suit pants that fit him in a way I hadn't ever seen in him.

His hair, as usual, looked gorgeous, resting peacefully on the skin of his back, as a transparent bag with crystalline liquid inside made its way inside his vein. His right arm had those needles there, just like mine had for so many days.

The white shirt he had on previously rested on a chair, and I couldn't help but to stare at his physical perfection.

God damn. The man looked like he had been carved. It was impossible for a regular human being be so… anatomically correct. The chest muscles, the arms, the abdomen… man. What on Earth was that?

_Heaven_.

"Oh…" I said, feeling heat on my cheeks. "Sorry to barge in, I…"

"Aren't you at ease."

Oh and what a tone! Disdain was all over. That got me in defensive mode at once and I immediately abstracted from his physical figure. Impressive, all he had to do was say something to ruin everything.

"There's no reason for me not to be."

He snorted, his eyes on the needle inside his arm.

"Of course not."

And since we were talking - kind of -, I decided to let him know I was aware of the news as well.

"I heard you found out."

"I did."

"And?"

He smiled falsely at me. Oh, man, there was something not nice coming, I could feel it.

"I know you and John are very close. Hence, you are disclosing all type of information to him." The General narrowed his eyes at me, as if I had been misbehaving terribly. "I would like to know if any of that information is vital to _our _survival."

"You mean… concerning people in the company?"

"Yes."

Okay, I would tell him the truth.

"No." I said, his stare hard on mine. "Not yet." I added, hoping he would understand my words. And said so, I decided to change subject. "Why are you here? In the labs, I mean."

"Safety protocol procedure."

It took me a while to get it.

"Wh- Did you cross _it_?"

"Yes."

_Oh my God_! And he admitted it like it was something normal!?

"All the way into… that abandoned factory?"

"Was that a factory?"

Oh my God, it was true. He had been there. In my city. My world. All of the sudden I recalled the guys that had chased me into that room. The same ones that would have done terrible things to me if the PORTAL hadn't been there and sucked me in.

_Man, what a rush_.

"Was it vacant?"

"Yes." He declared, not bothering to look at me. "I sealed the door to prevent further intrusions."

_Oh_.

"You can't cross it again, General." I said, my tone urgent. "Not like… that."

"Why?"

"You're… you may be recognized and…"

"And…?"

"You don't get it, it's… uh…"

"Can you be more specific?"

Okay, he wasn't getting it.

"My world is not prepared to see you. Not the way you _are_ right now, not all flesh and bone."

The words hadn't left my mouth and I regretted saying them.

"Then, how are they prepared to see me?"

_Oh-uh_. I gulped dry at his explendid reasoning. What was I expecting after all? He was brilliant, intelligent - of course he would try to trick me into saying things for his own benefit. I had fallen in his little trap like a duck.

He got up from the gurney and removed the needle out of his arm. Slowly, he grabbed a small piece of cotton and pressed against his punctured vein as he walked in my direction. The movement made his arm muscles contract, and I gulped at the sight of the General.

He was so perfect it hurt. I didn't even imagine he would look like that underneath that leather coat. Imagination was so unfair and minimal now that I had him - chest stripped -, in front of me.

My eyes betrayed me. I couldn't help but to stare at how defined his abdomen lines were, skin above muscle - pure, raw power.

I wondered if any woman had touched him. Ever. Since no appointment had been ever made to any interests the General had, besides war and killing… I couldn't help but to wonder if he fancied someone.

"What is it you're not telling me Stevens?"

His voice brought me to reality, in a way. I felt guilty for thinking such perversities of him. He was Sephiroth… _Damn_.

And thankfully, someone came to help me out. Someone in a white coat and a very shocked facial expression. _John_.

John's stare jumped from me to Sephiroth, clearly wondering what was going on. Thank God he couldn't read minds or I would die with mortification right there and then.

God. I had seen too much of Sephiroth than allowed. That man was prejudicial to me, really. He made me feel all weird and not at ease with his bitter comments and amazing body.

_Oh, man, put the shirt on, pleeeeease_!

"We need to talk."

"Great." I said, relieved. I could use a time out. Really, I did. Too much of Sephiroth all around me saturated me.

_In a terrible, sensual way. _

"Let's meet up in my office." John declared, clearly disturbed with the scene he had barged into accidentally. Half-naked Sephiroth looming all over me with all that eye power and… stuff.

_Right_.

John was very protective of me and that included the General as well. It was fact he and I had our differences.

I walked with John next to me towards his office while the General remained behind, most likely dressing up. That white shirt on wouldn't make much difference now that I had seen what was beneath the fabric.

The man was damn hot, for a psycho in full potential.

_Stop it, Elie_!

I had to put some breaks in my perverted feminine mind. There were serious things going on and there was John… clearly annoyed with my drooling all over the General.

The General made its way inside John's office in silence. He sat next to me with his arms crossed, clearly hoping someone would start talking.

John did the deed.

"I'm sure you won't mind the General is present as well." He said, staring at me with a knowing look.

I blinked at him, feeling my face burning. _Damn it_.

"Of course not."

"Please, begin." John said, urging me to do all the talking. Well, at least that would take my mind out of the gutter.

"There is a mission scheduled to Junon next month. I know infantryman will be stationed there, namely Cloud Strife."

The General took his time confirming.

"Yes."

So I continued.

"By the end of June he will be sent to Midgar under a new assignment. Professor Rayleigh, from Shinra will be carrying a disk with classified information and AVALANCHE will try to get their hands on the disk."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at me, clearly questioning.

"What kind of 'classified information'?"

"Uh… on SOLDIER and Shinra."

"The Turks will have to be there too. The charge on Strife will be hard. He will be protecting the scientist."

I stared at John now, who sat behind his desk in silence. He was the one making the important question.

"Will they get the disk?"

"The goal is not letting that happen."I admitted. "If they get the disk they will decipher the information inside and what I'm telling you will be of no use if that happens."

"Or?"

"Or the consequences will be… terrible."

"Terrible?"

"The disc's content… will allow others to perform experiments on persons. Just like the Mako-enhancement."

I felt how the General felt uneasy. Mako and all things related to that brought up bad memories.

"I see."

"It's important not to let the disk get in the wrong hands." I insisted. "Otherwise, Hojo will be the next target."

"They need Hojo's expertise in the experimentation area, in order to succeed."

"Very well." The General stated. "Let's get the details on who, when and where."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ah! Loved writing this one! Tense scenes are so cool! LOL! The General all hot and just being himself… and things will roll nicely :) Read&review, can't wait to hear you out!_


	19. Reality shifts

_**Chapter 17. Reality shifts.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>June went by in a blink.<p>

And there wasn't a day I didn't ask myself how things had gone in Midgar - concerning the mission that involved Dr. Rayleigh and the whole disk stealing event.

As days went by I busied myself in the lab, reserving the nighttime to linger in the roof - watching the stars, the city far away… and just simply to breathe the air outside.

Several permissions were needed for me to leave the labs and I never went alone. Lately, my company up there to the 'Gardens', as I joked about it, were basically Turks - and occasionally some SOLDIER infantrymen.

No one that I knew from _before_.

Not that I could see a thing past those helmets.

Things went pretty smooth for the whole month. John had been a little distant since the 'shirtless general event' the other day but thankfully - things went back to normal.

And I knew why that was.

The General didn't come by since then. And its absence… was John's great victory. I didn't have to be a psychic to grasp that John didn't like the General around. And namely, around me.

It was something I didn't understand.

But since my routine involved the lab personnel and mainly John… I just didn't want to push the subject.

Midgar under the moon light was extraordinarily beautiful. I dared to say I had never seen such amazing landscape by nighttime. The sight addicted me. Made me wonder how life there would be.

I stood there, dozing off in that concrete rooftop, guarded by heavily armed men, imagining how life would go on in that gathering of greenish-white light provided by Mako.

It was exactly in one of my 'descending trip' to the labs that John came to me.

And not exactly with good news. As I saw John's face, I just knew something was _wrong_.

"How did it go?"

"They didn't steel Rayleigh's disc… "

"But?"

"They managed to copy part of it."

I widened my eyes at him, surprised. _Oh-uh_. I hadn't seen that one coming. But the alternatives for AVALANCHE to have it their way would come up. It was only logical to happen that way.

"How?"

"Good question." John answered, visibly worried. "Hojo is now under tight surveillance."

Oh, man. This whole half-copying the disk's content would complicate things. It would, really. And I couldn't help but to feel guilty about it. Truth was, if I hadn't disclosed this whole thing, AVALANCHE would have caught the disc but at least I knew what their next move was. Now I didn't.

No one did.

"Damn." I whispered, thinking. "Hell, but they need the whole thing to do what they want to do. And they need Hojo to help them out. Otherwise, they cannot crack the information."

It was logical, right?

John nodded at me.

"I'll tell the General about that."

Oh, man. _That person_!

"He must be angry." I declared, making a face.

John smiled a little at me, easing up the mood.

"Disappointed." He clarified. "Namely because all of it happened just like you said it would. Except the incident with the disk."

_Well that was comforting_.

"It must be a strategy they must have just in case."

Right, a strategy. A strategy with a name - Rufus Shinra. I knew he was the one sneaking information under everybody's noses but I couldn't simply _say_ it. The President would not believe it. And he would get me killed over it.

And I had the General - and Zack Fair to save from their fateful destinies. I couldn't afford to lose them just because adrenaline kicked inside my system and the will of disclosing everything was more than I could bear.

"Most likely." John declared, his face tired.

I decided to call it a day.

"I'm going." I declared, stepping towards the door. "Let me know if there's news."

"I will. Good night."

"Night."

I went to my bedroom worried with the alternative reality my actions were creating. What if things got out of control?

_What if_…?

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>There was an unnerving thing about Stevens guessing up completely what was going to happen.<p>

I didn't know why, it tickled my nerves, even if I was getting used to that fact by now. So _she_ knew what was going on, and I had to accept it.

Even though, all of it was impressive: all the details, time frame, who was involved and who wasn't. Her accuracy almost felt offensive.

It annoyed me in an immature way - and I knew why, even if I would tell no living soul about her: because she was a random foreign woman and I knew she knew things that involved _me_.

Deep down inside, I kept hoping she was wrong about something so that I could shove it in her face, tell her how incompetent she was after all.

But there was no such luck. Every information she disclosed was accurate. Faithful. True.

And I knew I would have to learn to live with her _foreseeing_ capacity. And besides, she was on our side - the company, Shinra. SOLDIER and the Turks.

If by any chance AVALANCHE had caught her… who knew what might have happened. If our enemy had her…

That thought actually worried me.

But for now there was only one thing in my mind. Besides being the aftermath of battle, something unexpected had happen. The disc… had been somehow compromised, in a way Stevens hadn't warned us about.

I didn't know if that had been a coincidence, merely a action-reaction event… but I had to be sure of certain things. Namely, on Steven's faithfulness.

I hated not having things under control - and this whole situation was getting way out of hand to my personal taste.

I walked calmly towards the science division. Stevens would be in the lab - as expected. But not in her own room. Once I passed by security, I found Stevens' room vacant.

Eventually, it was her laugh that directed me to another place. Namely, the Molecular Biology lab. The door was open and my eyes found the most unexpected scenario.

Stevens, sitting in a table with three lab technicians, a man and two women, all of them with smiley faces. Stevens included.

_Having fun, ha_?

My presence there, by the door, erased the smiles at once. All of them got up from the chairs and greeted me, truly embarrassed. Except Stevens, who eyed me with acknowledgement.

I smirked at the sight. So, she knew exactly _why_ I was here. And yet she remained silent, quiet, clearly expecting me to say the words.

_Smart_.

"A word, Stevens?"

"Sure." She said, walking in my direction. "Excuse me."

She passed by me, headed towards her room. The place was heavily guarded - all of it. The halls, gateways, doors.

I concluded it was safe. _She_ was safe here.

I closed the door behind me and we remained standing, inches apart. Proximity with Stevens was something I couldn't quite understand - why did she avoid it that much. Her gut reaction was always automatic. She always put a consistent distance between us.

Blinking those thoughts away, I decided to go straight to the point.

"Did you know they would copy part of the disc?"

Stevens's stare on mine hardened.

"If I knew… I would have told you so." She declared, with a sigh. "I didn't know _that_, General."

_So defensive_.

"Everything went on just like you described. Word by word, perfect timing." I confessed, with a soft, ironic smile. "Except _that_."

But she had an answer prepared.

"Except what I didn't know."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, where our stares fought - mine, demanding some kind of explanation - and hers, demanding… trust. _Ah. Right_.

I wasn't stupid, and she knew it very well.

"Who is leaking information, Stevens?"

And my sudden question seemed to catch her off guard. Her face changed… and all I could see there was _fright_. And not _of_ me.

"I-I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it would get me killed." She whispered, her eyes serious on mine. "Believe me."

_Very well_.

"And allowing a traitor to keep on-"

"We won't prevent things from happening just because there are information leaks. I know enough to prevent any unnecessary casualties and to get you Turks and SOLDIER prepared to deal with overboarding AVALANCHE charges."

I narrowed my eyes at her, stepping a couple of steps towards her. She straightened at once, probably wondering when I would stop.

"You're risking too much, Stevens." I declared, visibly curious about her actions. "Why won't you simply disclose everything you know?"

She gulped dry, eyes sincere.

"Because it would be chaotic." She declared. "Trust me."

_Hum_.

"It's hard to trust you when I know you're hiding information from me, Stevens. _Vital_ information."

"It's for your own sake General. Believe me."

Her declaration surprised me. It really did. I wasn't expecting her to say that - which meant this whole thing was far more serious than I thought.

And just to know that I would have to endure… wondering what would _that_ be… until Stevens decided it was time to say it.

The thought frustrated me.

"And now what?"

She took her time answering me.

"AVALANCHE will slow down for now. There will be an attempt of spying on the Turks but…. Nothing that they won't manage effectively."

"Hum. And that's it?"

"That's it."

And what choice did I have but to acquiesce?

"I'll send out Veld to meet you and Medina."

"Okay."

Her voice came out feeble, like a whisper. I had the sensation she didn't like it as well - this feeling of impotence I felt, we all felt.

It was strange, considering I - we - were in her hands.

But something inside me told me to let it go. Leave it be. And even if that was completely against my will… I decided to trust my instinct.

After all, it was the thing I trusted the most in life.

The _only_ thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Veld's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>The General had summoned me early today with the strangest conversation.<p>

First, he had said I should take Reno with me, claiming he would be vital for the next 'mission'. And then, he had told me to have an open mind about what would happen, that the Doctor and an informant would meet with me.

Top Secret, the whole thing.

I couldn't help but to wonder.

"Why did you bring me, Sir?" Reno's voice took me out of my reverie, as we waited for the rest of _them_.

"You'll see." I said. Hell, I couldn't say much more.

Suddenly, two persons entered that room. It was like the conference room back in the HD, but smaller, cozy.

My eyes landed on Doctor Medina and a woman. They silently sat next to us, a file on the Doc's hands. The woman stared at Reno with a stare that scared me, for moments.

It was like she knew him.

In a troubled, sick way.

And I could tell Reno felt uncomfortable as well. To a point he actually reacted.

"What?" He asked, her eyes on hers.

"Uh…" The woman clearly was out of words. "You're… taller than I thought. Sorry, it's just…"

We all stared at each other in silence.

"Veld, Reno," The good Doctor interrupted. Thank God! "This is Stevens, Eleanor. She is our informant."

_What_?

"She?"

Reno was the one speaking my mind out loud.

"Let's start, shall we?"

The Doctor had spoken and the woman was the one speaking after him. We merely listened.

"December, 22th. You," And she pointed to Reno. "will be checking on a friend of yours. Rude."

Reno blinked at her.

"Why?"

"Because he'll be meeting up someone at a bar. A woman. Chelsea. Who is actually an AVALANCHE spy sent to soften your friend and get to know stuff about the company."

There was silence for a moment.

"He'll try to keep it secret, talk you off of it, but she'll insist and try to wire his phone."

Reno kept staring at the woman, clearly in shock but not showing it.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know. Don't let the woman interfere and everything will be okay."

But Reno kept insisting.

"What are you?"

"I'm your friend, Reno." She declared, her eyes soft. "It's all that matters."

Reno blinked, aghast.

I didn't know if deep down inside he was feeling overwhelmed or offended. His facial expression didn't give away that much - as it should be. A Turk couldn't afford to be sentimentalist.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

I heard the woman sigh, then stare at the Doctor.

"And I'm out." She said, excusing herself and leaving us three there, alone with each other's stares.

The Doctor was the one speaking.

"It's not a joke. I wish it was, believe me." The man admitted, putting his glasses on the table. "Stevens is a… precious help we have. Please take her words seriously. She had proved, several times, that her statements are correct. Accurate. 100% true. So please, Reno. Don't let your friend Rude fall into that trap."

Reno blinked at the Doctor.

"Rude's not like that, he's a serious, competent Turk-"

"Which has nothing to do with him being a man." The Doctor interrupted, crossing his arms. "AVALANCHE will try and do everything to sneak up. They don't care if Rude is one of your incorruptible men. They just know that he's a man that can actually feel something for the right woman. That's pretty much it."

But Reno seemed stuck in the past minute.

"How can she know that- Is she an agent?"

"We're done." The Doctor stood up and grabbed the file, leaving a copy on the table. "Read it thoroughly and come to me if any doubt persists. There's a long way until December."

* * *

><p><em>AN - What I most like about this is the way Stevens grows on the General. Bit by bit, he will get to trust her completely …. And who knows what else will follow?_

_Well, you know the drill! Read and Review, I miss your comments and long reviews about the story :)_

_*Feel free to check my Goodreads page (check profile) where you will find several original fic written by myself and way lot more…*_


	20. Happy 0001

**Chapter 18 - Happy 0001.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reno's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my eyes.<p>

I read the damned file several times, amazed and shall I say shocked with the detail on those pages.

It was Rude's private life being shamelessly invaded and I felt terribly for knowing such details of something… that didn't have happened yet.

Good God.

As a Turk I was used to everything but _this_… I had to admit it nauseated me. The whole thing.

"I can't… believe this is actually going to happen."

My eyes met Veld's and I was congratulated with an acquiescing look.

"What is she?"

My words came out like a whisper, something very unusual in me since I was usually very straightforward in everything.

"I don't know." Veld declared, his eyes still on the screen. "They don't have a name for what she is."

A moment of silence invaded the room as I tried to picture my best friend falling into a womanly trap in such a silly way.

"Rude is not like this, Sir." I declared, refusing to accept the facts written in that piece of paper.

"You heard them, Reno," Veld said, relaxing against the chair. "It has nothing to do with honor and I know pretty well Rude is one of the best out there. But we're only human, Reno."

I blinked at my superior.

"This goes against everything we're taught to do." I said, annoyed. "Trusting this kind of information goes against-"

"Don't, Reno." Veld interrupted me. "Stick to the rules and… do as you're told."

I exhaled through my nose, not liking his words. Man, being ordered like this was annoying and stupid, really.

"Is that an order?" I asked, my stare searching for Veld's, who resumed ignoring me.

"Yes."

I got up from the chair with the file in my hands and a very bad attitude.

"Very well, Sir."

And in silence I went away, locking my jaw with anger.

Life was such a bitch most of the times.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late December, 0001.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Veld came to visit me unexpectedly to the Ex-Training Area - where a fortress was being erected.<p>

Physics and Construction worked 24/7 in order to seal the area, secure it and tried to keep the PORTAL stable until the next phase would actually begin: experimentation. First with inanimate objects, then living beings would follow. Scientists of all fields were there absolutely excited with the potential of such link - a gateway naturally created giving access to another world, another reality.

The possibilities were unlimited - even I, who wasn't a scientist, recognized that fact.

And having the scientific population all overwhelmed and focused on the PORTAL's discoveries had its advantages.

Namely, they didn't pay much attention to everything else… and truth was, life went on in the Planet and the unsolved matters of before remained unsolved… mainly concerning the military.

My mind filled with images of Genesis and Angeal and their silly runaway.

_What were you thinking, Angeal_?, my mind asked, as my eyes remained on the gates. There were so many questions without answers.

And to this day, I still didn't know why they had deserted. Their reasons. Their motivation to do such a thing.

I sighed, feeling powerless about that subject.

So I decided to focus on the PORTAL's structure once again.

There had been created a protocol to follow concerning the PORTAL's accessibility. I was very satisfied with the results until now. Physics were constantly on _it_ in order to provide more information about it - and I had to admit it was something I was very curious about - the PORTAL and its mechanics, its way of functioning.

"It all went like predicted."

A voice took me out of deep thinking. I turned to find the head of the Turks, stepping towards me. Veld's statement held a rather disappointing tone. I wondered why, considering what he had witnessed to this day.

"What did you expect, Veld?" I asked, my eyes on him. "The woman provides truthful information, I wouldn't have send you and your men there simply to waste time."

Veld gulped dry before speaking. So. This was all about _pride_, ha?

"It's not that," He admitted. "It's… Reno didn't believe it until he actually saw it happen, word by word."

I took my time eyeing the man again.

"Coming to terms with Stevens's capacities can be… problematic." I admitted, my stare on the building again. "But she turned out to be trustworthy and accurate, as you just grasped. But you came to find me with some other issue in mind, am I right?"

Veld took a deep breath before speaking.

"I want full disclosure on the Steven's matter, General."

My stare turned hard on his. I hated demands. Namely, with that _tone_.

"You will be informed according to the needs." I declared, dry. "Don't push it, Veld. You won't be informed of unnecessary details, they would cloud your extraordinary judgment."

I was being harsh, but who cared. The Turks needed to know their place and Stevens was under _my _guard. And my men, SOLDIER.

"I doubt it."

_Wrong answer_.

"This is no negotiation, Veld." I stated, with a sarcastic smile. "And besides, we're all on the same side. You are very aware I will inform you personally on everything concerning _your_ men."

"Don't play dirty on me General. Or there will be consequences."

"I could say the same to you, Veld." I narrowed my eyes at him as I spoke. "Are you done?"

"I am."

"Then you may leave."

I saw Veld gulp as he excused himself from the place where I remained.

Turks and their overboarding pride…

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, reeling in the fresh breeze of the night that soon would cover Midgar. The twilight was strange in this place - so colorful and intense, like a painting.<p>

I loved the colors, the smells, the taste of the rain and the way the breeze whispered in my ears when I closed my eyes.

I had a thing for that terrace, right there in the upper floor of the lab's building.

The guard was always there, like a shadow, silent and dark, scanning everything. It took me a while to get used to it.

There were times I tried to talk to them. I knew they were SOLDIER, most likely rookies, and I had hope I would find Cloud.

How I would enjoy looking him in the eye and tell him he was going to become… a great man. A fighter. _A savior_.

The thought depressed me somehow. How should I know if things would turn out like that or not, anyway?

Everything was changing. Events adapted, evolved.

God, how I wanted _not_ to screw all of it.

I wanted everybody to live.

_Everybody. _Zack, the General… all those persons in Neibelheim…

I close my eyes as the images of a village on fire invaded my mind. Flames, huge and orange, consuming everything in their way. And the responsible of all that lingering in the middle of the chaos like a paranoid, sick man.

_An empty man_.

"Evening."

I shivered at the words, my heartbeat peaking. I recognized the tone, who had spoken the words and I wondered… how ironic to be thinking of his mental breakdown the exact moment he decides to appear.

I wondered how he would know I was here, in this roof-like place, staring at a landscape that he would find regular and boring, most likely.

"You scared me." I admitted, my eyes on his briefly.

"You were in deep thinking." He clarified, stopping until he was right by my left side. My hand rested on the harsh cement and my nostrils caught the scent of leather.

Tempting.

"I was." I admitted again, not knowing what to say.

"Memories?" He said, with a soft tone. "Past? Present?... Future?"

Oh and what a not so nice direction this conversation was taking.

"It was nothing, really." I smiled at him, my facial mimic weak. I had a feeling he knew I was lying but what the heck. There was no way I was going to tell him what was going through my mind when he showed up out of nowhere.

"Right."

His tone was enough to warn me he knew. Damn, he knew it involved him somehow. I sighed in response, my thoughts heavy.

Next year would be hard to deal with, I was willing to bet. 0001 would be Hell. At all levels. AVALANCHE attacks, the whole thing in Niebelheim... man, I would have to start considering what to do about that, exactly.

Or what I feared would naturally happen.

The man standing by my left side would be doomed… forever.

And something inside me ached at that thought.

"Thanks to you, the company is achieving great results."

The General spoke, thankfully. His words, so out of consonance with my thinking, were all I needed to take my mind out of the gutter.

"I try to do my best."

I heard him snort, as the breeze brought me the slight sample of his scent. My heartbeat peaked again, and I tried to focus.

"I'm sure you do."

_Uh. God_!

"You don't need to be sarcastic." I declared, turning my face to look at him in the eye. And then, as I saw his smug face, I didn't resist. "It's killing you, isn't it?"

I saw how he narrowed his stare at me, his ocular anatomy changing at once. The green on his eyes remained the same but his pupil changed shape. So, the General was angry.

"It's killing you for not knowing."

I knew I was pushing him. But he… he always provoked me, and I didn't know why - if he did that for sport or simply just because.

As he blinked at me, his eyes got back to normal and soft gush of arboreal breeze hit us once again. It was kind of refreshing, as if the Planet wanted to cool the things up between us.

Finally, the General spoke.

"Stevens… don't start. My hands around your neck won't soften if we get to that… again."

His declaration had been bold. And it brought back memories of tremendous moments. I tried not to show him how those memories frightened me.

"You're not a hand-man. You enjoy using your sword to take a life."

And just like that, I didn't know from where those words had come from.

"I do indeed." He smiled at me, using that poker face of him. "Points on you, Elie. I wonder what else you know about me, what I _like_ and don't_ like_..."

I gulped at his statement, aware of the double meaning of his words. What a hell? Why would he say such things to me, of all persons? It was a fact I didn't know much of his likings besides war and the military and fighting. I focused my stare on the landscape again, as an uncomfortable silence surrounded us.

Until the man spoke again.

"So, I was wondering… any new-year event?"

"No." My eyes remained somewhere in the horizon line.

"Keep John informed. He's making an amazing job as your parrot."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. Then, I was the one finding his stare on me already.

"You sure are nasty when you want to." I said, my tone hard. "Get over that, General. Resentment does not fit you."

His stoic figure remained calm, but the way he threw ruthless words would never cease to impress me.

"One day you'll tell me everything."

I gulped dry at his eye power.

"I will. In due time." I said, my voice weak. "I give you my word. So stop being so unpleasant at me all the time." I had spoken my heart to him, really. I was so tired of his unpleasantness.

_I don't want you dead, you stupid, beautiful long-haired man_!

"And what guarantees do I have that you'll know _when_ it's the right time?"

I took my time answering that one.

"You'll have to trust me."

"Hum."

"You don't have much of a choice." I stated, now turning to face him completely. "Either you do that or… stress out all you want."

As he processed my words, he made that ironic smile I had learnt to know miles away. So typical of him.

He turned to face me as well, measuring me as his stare scanned me.

_He knows I'm defying him_, I concluded.

"I can always make you."

And then again, his words took me to less decent thoughts. Yes, he could make me, all right. Thing was, it wouldn't be necessary. Concerning any meaning that sentence might have.

"But you won't. You're smarter than that." I kept the conversation leveled, not giving in to his mental pressure.

"Behave, Stevens."

And with that, he took his leave. He didn't hear me answering him.

"Happy new year, General."

I whispered the words, the breeze taking them away.

It was then, now that I was all alone, that I realized it was nighttime already.

* * *

><p><em>AN - it took me a while, but here it is. Hope you like it :) I can't wait to read your reviews, people :) _

_Hit it on! :)_


	21. Attempt

**Chapter 19. Attempt**

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was summoned in a matter of days to participate in something totally new.<p>

The conference room. Me and the whole military authority, John and who knew who else. The discussion would focus on the mission that would follow - the one where 2 soldiers would die.

I had commented the whole thing with John, Veld and the General two days ago, thinking it would be enough like that - the way it always was, me telling them things off the record, they taking care of it and I would just stay in the lab quarters minding my business until John eventually would tell me how it all went.

_Right_.

Not this time.

Apparently the General wanted to involve me in the process. The missions, the whole discussion prior to going to the field… would include me being there as well.

John had been very specific about it.

Personally, I had my reservations.

Talking privately to John, the General and Veld was one thing but… being in a conference room with all that testosterone? Not a good thing the way I saw it.

Not only I was foreign to them but I was willing to bet the strangest comments would take place. Not that I minded 'gossip' - I never did in life, but… in here, the whole thing was different.

I had knowledge and it gave me a strange power… that sometimes felt incapacitating. The fear of not being taken serious and considered a fraud was always there, even if I knew I wasn't such thing. Okay, so The General knew I was serious, John knew and Veld too… but in the begging things had been pretty hard to handle. I remembered that very accurately - the way the general shocked me the first time I saw him… and many times after that.

Still, he was still frightening, even if I felt at ease and treated just fine.

There was always something about him - there would always be. That shadow, that presence that would want to destroy his mind and that I wanted to avoid at all cost.

He was stubborn, all-mighty and arrogant - but all things considered he was an okay guy, and I didn't want him to turn into what I knew so well he would become.

Seeing him be _this_ way - the way he was now… made me want to make him stay exactly like _that_.

And that made my stomach flutter with anxiety. What if I wouldn't make it? What if I… couldn't stop him from going insane?

God, the thought itself tortured me.

"Is our leak here?"

His voice took me out of my daydreaming. Sephiroth. It was like he knew I was actually thinking about him and all the dread his _persona _would involve in the future. And as I remained there standing, arms crossed with my shoulder resting against a wall, I let my stare find his.

Excitement was all over him. And it wasn't difficult to understand why. His obsession with catching the traitor that lived among us consumed the General's mind in a not so healthy way.

"No."

"Are you sure?" He insisted, whispering at me.

"Positive."

He sighed, and scanned the whole crowd, a murmur all over the room as everybody waited until someone started talking.

"Are you using me as a decoy?" I had said the words hoping I was wrong but something inside me told me I was actually right. God, it was so him. Only someone like him would have the guts to do something as outrageous and dangerous enough as exposing me to a very angry and suspicious Rufus Shinra who wasn't around right now to try against my life.

"Stevens," He said, with a disappointing tone. "I wouldn't do such thing."

And as I saw him leave and walk towards the pulpit, I started to feel a little nervous. I blinked at my logic, at the hidden irony in his last words.

The math was pretty easy to do in this case.

_Geez_.

Silently, I prayed for everything to be allright. It was a fact Rufus Shinra wasn't around… but did he have to be around for something to happen to me?

I gulped at my logics. I didn't want to die - I couldn't, I still had too much to do, so much… to prevent from happening.

I looked around, scanning the faces of those who remained focused on the man who would start talking at once. The same man that had been talking to me seconds ago.

The same man who - apparently -, was playing hide and seek with the odds. My odds, to be exact.

"Okay people, ease up." His voice was solemn and dark. Silence was complete. "The goal of this meeting is to minimize casualties and work together on behalf of the company."

He paused, as SOLDIER and Turks eyed each other.

"AVALANCHE's evolving. They have their ways to enhance their troops and we have to be prepared for it. January, 14th, Icicle Inn: there will be a charge - an ambush. You will have to prepare - in skills and in numbers in order to succeed. Essai, Sebastian - you're dismissed from this mission."

Sephiroth's words fell like a one ton rock, as the names involved started to whisper. Several SOLDIER talked among themselves and it was pretty obvious those guys were displeased with such decision. I took they felt dishonored for being mentioned in public just like that.

"But, sir-"

"It's decided." The General's tone silenced the crowd of two and his eyes landed on someone else instead. "Fair?"

Zack's stare focused at once, surprised at being called by his name.

"Sir."

"You'll be in charge of this mission. Choose your men wisely."

A sample of smile started to built on his face. He felt honored and rewarded with the mission, it was obvious. I couldn't help but to smile at well at how genuine Zack was. He was really a cool guy and Aerith was a very lucky girl to have conquered his heart. I smiled at the thought. Gosh, how I would like to see those two together one day.

"Yes, Sir. I'd like to have Strife on my team, General."

And that erased the good mood I was in completely. I gulped dry at the terrible decision Zack was making without knowing. My eyes widened and I wondered how I would tell Zack he couldn't do such thing - but someone got ahead of me, cleverly.

The General's stare met mine discreetly - in a way I interpreted immediately as 'advice'. No one was focused on me, but Zack instead. So, I merely shook my head at the General.

Strife could not be part of Zack's mission. Not _this_ mission. What if he got killed instead of those two? Not that it meant that someone had to die - the goal in this meeting was avoiding that exactly but… who knew?

"I am afraid Strife won't be available for this specific mission, Fair." The General's words were soft but decisive at the same time, and in Zack's face there was no way to hide the disappointment he felt. "But I am sure you'll pick wisely all the team members for this particular task."

Silence fell for seconds, and Zack's eyes searched for mine. The shine on his stare demanded for answers, justifications, and I couldn't say a thing to him - for now. I made a face, hoping he would understand there was actually no choice about _not_ taking Strife with him.

"Any further remark?" The General spoke again and, confronted with the silence around him, he took the hint. "Doctor, if you please."

Medina walked to the pulpit now, the General leaving the stage to John. And a picture of AVANLANCHE's RAVENS filled the screen.

I nodded at the smart strategy. Cool, John would be feeding SOLDIER and Turks about their enemy - which was a good thing to prevent nasty surprises from happening.

"Gentlemen. Here I present you: The RAVENS. As you may have noticed…"

John's melodic description soothed the environment, cleansing my worries for moments. John actually amazed me. He was great at what he did - a great doctor, an exceptional scientist.

However, I didn't hear much of John's speech - because someone didn't let me.

"You owe me an explanation."

A presence was exactly behind me as my eyes focused on the pictures John was showing. It took me a while processing the General's question.

"What?"

"What about Strife?"

I sighed, considering turning to face him, but decided against. I sensed him looming over my form, like a haunting shadow, so the perspective of face-to-face in such short distance wouldn't help _me_. At all. I needed a security distance to be coherent around the man.

"I can't believe you're asking me about that right now."

I spoke my mind, surprised at his nerve. I also understood his impatience - kind of, but he was so insistent at the less opportune moments it innerved me. Really. What would I say to him? '_Hey, Strife is important because if you snap and go all crazy in Neibelheim, he'll be the one taking you out_.'

I sighed at my silly thought and turned my face, whispering feeble words that I knew he would listen from behind.

"He's important, General."

And the result couldn't be nice, obviously.

"Is that all you have to say? 'He's important?'"

I blinked a couple of times, disturbed with his arrogance.

"What's his first name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Strife's first name."

"Why don't you tell me."

"Cloud Strife." I said, turning to face him completely. The smell of leather invaded my nostrils and my face angled upwards so our stares could meet. He was angry. Noticeably angry at me. "I know the name doesn't strike a thing on you for now, but believe me… it will."

The General narrowed his green eyes and I hoped his pupils would remain even as we dialogued.

"I'm getting tired of your games, Stevens. Don't push my patience and try to be more objective. Why didn't you want Strife on the mission?"

"Because he _will_ be important for the Planet, General. His physical integrity must be secured."

He blinked at me, clearly displeased with my answer.

"You're always so vague."

"I am as objective as I can… for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As John's voice was heard on the background, I stared back at the woman in front of me, frustrated with her words. The way her eyes communicated with mine worried me, because her stare informed me of other things - things totally different from her words.<p>

It was actually getting easier to communicate with her this way - basically, it was the way I warned her - not to lie, not to trick me, not to deceive and betray us - me. Thankfully, she knew better.

But her renitence in speaking the whole truth was starting to affect me.

Thankfully, she cooperated in everything we asked of her. She had provided valuable information about the Ravens - and we had decided it would be important to share that information with those who would be there, fighting.

But the time was getting close though.

I felt it, every time she avoided talking about what would happen far ahead.

Stevens had spoken of the main three AVALANCHE charges for the upcoming year: January, the Icicle Inn. February, Junon. And finally, June, on Shinra HD - about that one, we still remained in the dark.

But, then again, first things first. Overboarding Turks and SOLDIER with information wouldn't be only unnecessary - it would be dangerous, considering we had a traitor among us. A traitor whose identity Stevens knew too well and still kept silent about it.

Of course, it had to be someone with influence - powerful enough to take her out right under our noses. And she knew that - hence why she remained in silence.

A silence that would have to be broken up someday. Sooner than later, I hoped.

And I would be there.

To behead that _son of a bitch_.

I walked silently towards the back of the conference room, checking the crowd. Everything was so calm, everyone paid too much attention to John.

Which was memorable to watch.

"Who is _she_, General?"

A voice sitting close to where I stood questioned me discreetly. My eyes met the eyes of the SOLDIER asking such question. There, I saw only curiosity.

A curiosity that could not be sated for now.

"Focus, SOLDIER."

The man obeyed as I spoke the words and my eyes landed on the woman standing on the other side of the conference room, arms crossed, resting with her left shoulder on the wall. Her face, unreadable, focused on the screen, as a vacant stare denounced how her worries laid far from this conference room.

How different Stevens looked like, dressed normally instead of those white pajamas from the lab. Jeans fitted her, as well as those boots, almost half my size.

I knew I was pushing her limits over and over again. But I had to. I couldn't afford to be soft with her, now that I knew she was the key to take this company out of the spiraling conspiracy it was imbibed in.

Not to mention other things - concerning _me_. I had to admit it, curiosity burned inside me. Countless times I had to refrain my will of taking her and torturing that feeble mind into telling me everything I wanted, needed and had the right to know.

And as my thoughts rambled, I saw how, slowly, her stare met mine, as if sensing the weight of my thoughts on her.

Her brownish, bright alien eyes perspired worry and despair, surprise and many other things I didn't know how to name. John's voice disappeared gradually until there was only silence, me and her, in a bubble of feelings and thoughts talking with each other.

It was a strange sensation of… _sharing_.

But the moment was interrupted quite abruptly.

A dry sound came out of nowhere and hit the wall right in front of my eyes - an inch above Steven's head.

I saw her froze as she screamed and grabbed her own head, kneeling as red tainted the back of her right hand.

Hell broke loose in that very moment.

I exited the conference room in long strides, through the main door that had been open the whole time. A man dressed in black ran through the hall, as several SOLDIER now joined me, right there where I stood.

I narrowed my eyes as I did the match.

I didn't need my sword with this one.

"Give me your gun." I ordered, as I stretched my hand towards my left side.

In less than a second, a gun landed on my hand and I aimed with all my might.

Three. Two. One.

_Die._

I fired three shots, the elegant sound the gun made scoring the silence around me, interrupted by the acute noise of the cartridges hitting the granite floor. In that moment, I knew I was being thoroughly watched, worshipped, observed as a role model to follow blindly. All eyes gradually shifted to the manly form a couple of yards away, by the end of that infinite hall of white wall and floor.

The dump noise of the body falling, dotting the surroundings with bright, vivid red, felt soothing enough.

I walked towards the man, who seemed to be choking in some liquid. Blood, most likely.

He tried to move, but he couldn't. I had been precise enough to let the man crippled, bleeding… but alive, nonetheless.

_For now_.

With his back to me, in visible pain, I scanned the man sprawled on the ground.

I didn't recognize the suit, didn't recognize the method. I removed the wool mask covering that man's face, my eyes landing on a total unknown face. I kneeled, the gun on my left hand as my other hand grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Who sent you?"

As to be expected, the man didn't deliver a thing. There was panic on his eyes and I noticed the inevitable stench of death approaching. So, I had to worry.

"You should tell me. Whoever paid you to do this won't save you from what awaits you."

A grunt was all I had in return.

Very well.

"You'll die, painfully and slowly. I made sure of that."

And, with a scornful smile, I let go of his head, which hit the ground with a dry thump.

I walked towards my men, who stared back at me as I cleaned my gloved, bloody hand, to the nearest wall, leaving a trail of that man's blood behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't hear a thing.<p>

In one minute I had been losing myself in the strangest, most intimate eye-contact of my entire life, sharing and showing everything that couldn't be put into words… with him. The coldest man in this reality. Then, out of nothing, there was this loud, acute sound on my head, mixed with the voices of men moving, positioning strategically in that conference room.

As I kneeled, my head pounded with pain, and I didn't know what on Earth had happened. What had that noise been? What had been that _thing_ right above my head?

"Elie!"

I recognized the voice, but didn't know from where it came from. Directions were all messed up for me right now. North, south, east, west… it was all the same to me now.

"Ah!"

I heard myself scream in pain, feeling, seconds later, something wet and thick on my right hand.

I tried to open my eyes as the pain seemed to subside, at a painfully slow rhythm - following the beat of my heart.

Warm hands met my wrists and in that moment I realized I was shivering.

"Calm down, it's me. John. Let me look at you. Please."

The despair on his voice didn't soothe my worries.

"John!" My voice cracked and I didn't know what to think. Good God, what had happened?

"Calm down, you're okay, calm down."

The warmth of John's skin eventually calmed me a little. Still, I was having a bad time processing the whole thing.

"What happened?"

John hesitated.

"You were… almost shot in the head."

I felt a pang in my heart at his words and closed my eyes in response.

It had begun. Rufus had tried to kill me.

I sighed, confused and despaired, as the pain in my head grew again.

"Ow…"

"Let me see that."

John, with all the patience in the world, put my hands down and checked my head.

"It's just a minor injury. You'll be okay."

"But there's so much blood." I whimpered, my hands tainted red.

"Scalp bleeds a lot." He informed, putting something cold in the place that hurt the most. "You'll need a couple of stitches. And a scan."

I blinked, now able to focus.

Me and John kneeled on the ground, facing each other. Around us, there was a circle of man, all with their backs to us, guns in position. At the conference room door the commotion was huge, and I had the opportunity of seeing the General enter the conference room again, as he removed his right glove and shoved it away.

Fury invaded me for a moment.

_Bastard_. It had been his fault all this had happened.

But as I sensed he was approaching us, I breathed in deeply and prayed for self-control. It wouldn't be wise to accuse him right here, in the heat of the moment, in front of everybody. Even if he deserved it with all the will.

The circle of men loosened as he approached and I took my time focusing my stare on the ground.

Damn. Stupid, self-confident guy that almost got me killed!

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded closer now, as he crouched next to me as well.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. Or I would risk slap him in the face hard. Really hard.

"She's fine. A little shaken, I suppose."

An uncomfortable silence followed, until the General decided to speak again. At me. Who was staring at some random tile in the dark granite floor.

"He's dead, you have nothing to worry about."

In that moment, I didn't resist. I closed my eyes as I gathered… control. _Choose wise words, Elie. Wise words_.

"I won't forgive you this recklessness." I whispered, my eyes finding his. "If you wanted to prove your theory, you might have done it without putting my life on the line." I almost felt my voice cracking and tears threatened to appear. "Right now, I am the only thing standing between you and lifestream, you asshole!"

I had used a cautioned, low tone in purpose. John remained silent, as he witnessed the bitter word exchange between me and the General. His eyes scanned me and I saw him gulp as he carefully processed my speech. So, he did what he considered wise for the moment - change subject.

"You know who sent him. So, it's up to you."

"I can't."

"I don't understand your renitence in protecting that person's identity."

"Soon… after October."

"And why October, specifically?"

"Just give me a freaking break! I _can't_ tell you _now_."

Urgency was all over the General. He finally was grasping that things were indeed serious on his side.

"Does it have to do with m-"

"General!"

A man screamed right next to the door, interrupting our sour dialogue. _Thank God_. The General stood and eyed the man, giving him permission to continue.

"The President demands your presence in his office."

The General's stance changed at once. Man, what duty did to a man.

"I'll be right there." His gaze shifted to Medina now. "In the meantime, I wouldn't let Stevens wander around. Just in case."

"I agree."

"Keep me posted."

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had never seen a live attempt on someone's life before.<p>

I had been talking, the crowd of SOLDIER and Turks so attentive and focused… and then, out of nowhere - a _gunshot_.

It had been so fast, the whole thing. The noise, then the scream and finally, seeing Elie fall on her knees like that.

I swear I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her bleed.

I ran to her, the whole personal shifting and adjusting to protect me, her and themselves. I had to admit they - SOLDIER and Turks - were very well trained and acted completely out of cold blood in situations where panic would easily spread.

I reached Eleanor, hoping the wound was not serious. Seeing her react to the pain soothed me and I scanned the wall a couple of times, realizing the bullet was, in fact, stuck in the cement.

So, she had to be alive.

_Please, let her be alive_.

I tried to talk her out of worries, as always. And as I saw the wound was indeed minor, something that would eventually require a couple of stitches, my heart finally calmed down as well.

But, then again, when she was getting back to her usual self, _he_ returned. The General. Like a God damned haunt, always prying, always invading and with that unique characteristic of him - being unpleasant and indifferent all the time.

Damn. I couldn't get why she had that secret fascination with him. Elie didn't tell me, but I wasn't stupid. Come on. The way she looked at him, sometimes, when he was not aware?

I wished she looked at me like that sometimes.

Anyway, there was always hope.

After all, the General was a careful priority on Elie's informational sequence. She had told me, several times, that he was a delicate matter to take care of and that I would know of all of it in time.

I knew some things already. Bits and parts that made no sense… but still, there was no way I couldn't feel _extra_ when they shared a stare the way they were sharing right now.

Elie's words were harsh, and I sensed she was at the verge of crying… but the man remained neutral and tough, not minding he had a broken woman in front of him.

How insensitive. What an idiot.

"Is is true? Do you know who tried to kill you?"

Elie nodded at me, as we were escorted heavily to the Science Division. Turks and SOLDIER made a consistent shadow around us, eyes on everybody and everything. She grabbed a towel on her head, surrounding a bag of frozen peas to minimize the swelling.

"Then why don't you tell the General? He can arrange the means to protect you, Elie."

She sighed, as we both entered the lab quarters. The guard remained outside, after scanning thoroughly all the floor.

"Remember what I said to you once? Disclose information, gradually?" Her stare was genuine and hurt. I didn't get why. "I can't just tell the whole thing, just like that. It would be chaotic if I did so. "

I kind of understood her but… thing was, shit had gone real and scary now. So I chose my words carefully. I knew the General was many things, but… I had to agree with him on this.

"I believe you, but… I'm afraid I have to agree with the General."

She sat on her bed, removing the towel, partially decorated with different shades of red. She took her time answering me.

"Just… some more months and that's it. But there are priorities, John, there is much worse than AVALANCHE to worry about and you know it."

I sighed, approaching her and scanning her scalp wound. It was time to do some stitching.

"I won't lock you up - but you'll have to be careful. I don't recommend leaving the lab quarters." I said, as I prepared the table with the sterilized material. "Just in case."

"Okay."

"So let's take care of that wound, shall we?"

-/-

The next day I went to see the General first thing in the morning by personal request. The lab was now under tight surveillance, Turks doing the job quite effectively. I had been on permanent contact with Reno, the night shift's Turk on Elie's door. He had informed me the night had been eventless.

Thank the Planet for that.

I had never seen the General in such a bad mood. He was always so 'in control', apparently so immune to everything, that I had to deduce something very nasty had to happen yesterday when the President summoned him.

"You should lock her up."

The man almost barked the words at me. I sighed and tried to remain calm, be polite and talk some sense into the man. I knew things had gone out of hand yesterday… but all things considered no one had died - except for the killer and Elie was doing just fine. Her scans were okay and she didn't have any internal injury.

"It's inhumane to do such thing."

He rose from the chair, as if I had said a complete nonsense.

"Her integrity is necessary Medina, stop being soft."

I blinked at the overreaction. But he was far from done with that.

"I want my guard there, as well. Strife!"

And out of nowhere, said SOLDIER, I supposed, appeared inside the office.

"Yes, sir."

"Starting now, 12 hours shift with the Turks on Steven's premises, lab's quarters. Eyes on her the whole time. You have permission to open fire at any potential threat."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Now go!"

The door closed and sat I remained, eyeing the General with a serious _you're-out-of-your-mind_ look.

"You're overreacting."

My words seemed to wake him up from some sort of daydream, and his stare met mine at once.

"I'm being rational, Medina. Stevens knows too much about everybody - enough to have a bullet inside her head for that. Just because you don't exist in that reality of hers, it doesn't mean others don't want to know their fate."

I bit my lip, surprised at how low the General was able to go to hit someone. It was like this was a game and he had to win every damn time, and everything was allowed. It was obvious he had been listening to all the audio files from the lab quarters or he wouldn't be throwing such low blow on me.

What was wrong with this guy, anyway?

"You don't have to be unpleasant." I declared, preparing myself to leave.

"Thing is, I'm not being unpleasant." The General eyes left mine as the man rose and walked towards the window. The day was cloudy, and a cold wind blew today. "Don't you think I don't know something _bad_ will happen to me? I'm not stupid, Medina." I heard him sigh, his eyes lost in the landscape ahead. "It's all over her. The look in her eyes every time I'm around. What she is not telling me… has to be serious enough for her not to disclose it right away."

He had a point. And I had absolutely nothing to offer him. So, I remained in silence and let him speak instead.

"I want to know. Prepare for what's to come. Even if I can't handle it. So yes," He said, turning to face me now. "I'll overreact about Stevens' security all I have to."

And I was out of this conversation right now. Damn, why had I come here in first place? To lose my precious time? _Right_!

"I'm heading to the lab."

I got up the chair and made my way to the door.

"You do that."

But when my hand landed on the door handle, I remembered something. A subject that had been dormant for days now.

"Any news on the PORTAL?"

"Last time I checked, they were still running tests."

I nodded in acquiescence and exited the General's office.

Man.

I sure needed a break.

* * *

><p><em>AN - So, a bigger chapter to compensate the shorter ones. Hope you liked it! The moment of truth is approaching people… watch out ;) you know what to do, read and review, I can't wait to hear from my beloved readers!_

_See you next chapter :)_


	22. Conscience

**Chapter 20. Conscience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed silently, two of my fingers squeezing the bridge of my nose. I closed my eyes, annoyed and without patience.<p>

It was the second time the President summoned us after the mission on the AVALANCHE Base.

And I hated to be lecture like an irresponsible child. The President talked, talked, hit us with his disappointment. And if I wasn't the one he wanted to hit and massacre verbally, it all felt too real for me to bear. It reminded me of my cold and impersonal childhood, in those freaking labs with that piece of meat called Hojo, constantly poisoning my senses.

Veld was the one the President was blaming - apparently the good man leading the company had developed the idea the head of the Turks was the one responsible for the security leak of late. Steven's attempt of murder included.

And no matter what I said to the man - that the person involved had used a specific modus operandi, that it had been impossible for any guard to prevent. Unless, of course, if the killer had had help on the inside. Honestly, I found very hard to believe Veld was the one responsible for the whole thing but…. Truth was, who actually knew?

Once again, my thoughts traveled towards _her_.

That damned woman plaguing my senses since the day she got here.

"You are relieved from your duties as the head of the Department of Administrative Research."

The President's sharp sentence woke me up from my day-dreaming reasoning. My stare focused on him, sitting at the desk, then to Veld, and finally back to the President again.

It took me a couple of seconds to process his decision. He was - clearly - overreacting.

Veld held the most flabbergasted face in the Planet, his mouth half-open. I decided to intervene.

"Sir… Wouldn't that be excess-"

"NO!"

The President hit the furniture with his fisted hand, making a dry noise. Silence followed and I gulped dry, a little amazed at such reaction. Usually the President was calm, controlled and thoughtful - yet today the man was angry and unnerved, as if Veld was the rotten element of the whole company.

Talking about directing anger towards someone.

The whole show made me wonder… if this was really of the President's making. These sudden opinions, this sudden… hate?

It wasn't _normal_.

"With all due respect, Sir," I started, calm and polite, facing the head of the Company. "Veld is a respectful Turk and responsible leader. There was nothing Veld could have done to prevent the death of those two elements of his own guard in the last minute. There was nothing to be done against a self-destructing device programmed since… forever." The words came out easily, and I knew I had to talk some sense to the man I respected, because my instinct rarely disappointed me. "Everything was done according to plan and I am sure everything was done to secure the area and prevent-"

"You weren't even there to testify such things, General."

_So harsh._

"I wasn't, but my men, namely Zack Fair, handed me a very thorough report." I insisted, hoping the man would soften a bit. "It was inevitable, Sir. All of it. Despite the advantages we had, no one could have changed it, not even myself."

The President stilled for a while, his stare on me and Veld.

Until he finally spoke.

"The decision is made. Heidegger will take over to command the Turks in Junon. You're both dismissed."

And with that, what choice did we have but to leave the President's office, in silent and defeated.

-/-

Veld looked like a destroyed man.

I had seen that look in many faces, but I had to admit the sight was worthy of pity. He didn't deserve to be put aside like that, it was a fact - even if he, in fact, was the _leak _the President claimed he was.

"My career is done." He said, as he walked towards the elevator. "I will never-"

"Ease up." I said, my eyes on him. "Let's be rational for a moment."

We both stopped, as we waited for the elevator to arrive.

"This is not of your making, it makes no sense. All of it is illogical. The President is clearly being… advised against you. So we'll wait, patiently, and we'll figure this out, Veld."

I didn't know where the words had come from. I just knew - felt things were the way I was describing.

Veld's eyes shone for a moment, and I sensed where his mind was flowing to.

_Her_.

Damn.

"Would you ask her about it? About… me?"

I took a deep breath, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea. Stevens only disclosed what she considered… adequate, for the moment. I couldn't assure him she would say the words he wanted to hear.

"I can try. But I can't assure you there will be an answer, if any."

"Please. Anything will do."

Man, I hated to hear a man beg. Namely, to me. It felt… weak. All the shades of wrong.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, General."

Veld smiled faintly - a sad smile, as he took the stairs down instead the elevator. He walked like a defeated man, a terminal being abandoning the lair until tiredness would take away all his vitality. Veld was in this company for years, and eventually all this felt like bitter treason to him.

And as I stilled inside the elevator, I considered checking on Stevens again.

Only for Veld's sake. Of course.

_Only for someone else's benefit_, I said to myself, hoping my inner voice would reassure me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>My head hurt a little.<p>

I had never been stitched in my scalp, but I had to admit the task had been horrible. From the anesthetic to the stitching itself.

Those had been the most painful pair of stitches of my life.

The injury had been in the right side - a scrap of cement had done the deed, after someone with lack of aim shot the wall instead of me.

My fingers touched the sensitive scalp, and the sensation was weird. John had been beyond careful during the whole process, always asking if I was okay, if I felt any pain.

He was so cute.

Too bad my heart didn't ache for him that way. Honestly, I wished it did.

I had the feeling we would get along just fine - he was everything a woman like me might want - in theory.

However, the most important thing missed between us - chemistry. There wasn't any. At least, not from my part.

I shook my head softly, trying not to make sudden movements. I was still on painkillers, but John had advised me to take things easy.

I sighed as I touched the obvious lack of hair around the wound.

I looked like a punk of sorts - long brown wavy hair with a geometrical bald area decorating my cranial anatomy.

I tried to hide the area with my hair but it was pretty obvious I had that hair opening there.

Jesus, how things were rolling down that hill since 0002 had begun, ha?

A soft, metallic noise took me out of deep thinking.

I turned to see who it was - and the sight of him made my insides chirm.

The memories of yesterday were still very vivid, and I still felt very hurt with his attitude towards me.

Come on, staring at me that way? Then, almost getting me killed?

What was he thinking anyway?

"Hum." I snorted, turning my face to the window again.

The day was bright and shine, all I needed was gloomy Sephiroth to ruin it. Come to think of it, he was a pro at it.

_Ruining_.

"Don't '_hum_' me."

His tone couldn't annoy me more. So, even if I felt my pulse in the wound on my head, I narrowed my eyes and smiled softly at myself.

_You're gonna get it_.

"_Hum_..." I repeated, again, my stare on the window again.

But, confronted with his lack of reaction, I decided to look back at him - and what I saw pleased me immensely: he was making the most annoyed face in the world.

I rose one of my eyebrows and crossed my arms, my right shoulder now resting close to the window.

"What, what would you do if I 'hum''d you again? Put me out in the open yet again? Maybe next time I'll get hit in the head for real."

_Which was probably what you wanted to happen, am I right_?, my mind continued, but I didn't have the guts to say it. It would perspire weakness and I feared my thought was, in fact, accurate.

I didn't know why, but the thought of my safety being indifferent to him made my chest ache.

Uh, that couldn't be a good thing.

I saw the General avert his stare from mine and sigh. And then, he advanced towards me - what made me tense immediately.

Closeness was a duality when it came to _him_. I feared it, feared him in a sick, pleasant way.

It was insane.

When he finally got close to me, I averted my stare from him. My sight focused on the landscape outside, as the General spoke.

"Stop whining, Stevens. You're alive, aren't you?"

I took a deep breath, not answering him. I didn't have an answer, didn't have words to offer him. A slap, maybe. Or several, who knew? But no, not words. He didn't deserve them.

"Well, I am here on behalf of someone."

I made a face, shaking my head.

"You don't say."

"Don't be smug, it's annoying."

"Likewise." I declared, taking my time finding his eyes.

"Veld asked me to ask you a question."

"Oh."

"The President-"

"-dismissed him, and put Heidegger in charge."

Sephiroth's stare was intense and unreal, as he heard me speaking.

"So, Veld is freaking out about it, right?"

He took his time answering.

"In a matter of speaking."

Okay, so I was doing this for Veld, who was pretty much okay and didn't deserve to be put aside like this.

"Tell him not to worry. He'll get his job back."

"You seem very certain of that."

"Heidegger won't be brilliant in Junon, if you understand what I mean. And besides… Veld has things in common with the President."

"Things?"

"Secrets."

The General narrowed his eyes at me, and I got his point.

"Veld is a good person, but he's not innocent." I stated. "Neither of us are."

Sephiroth's stare was clinic, as he scanned my face and my… head.

"Nice stitches, Stevens." He said, his tone ironic."Was John the artist on that piece?"

"He was."

What was his problem with John and me? He was always so bitter and ironic when John's concerns on me were obvious. Damn, didn't this guy know that it was normal to care about others? That was just being human, hello?!

Man, I had to stop thinking this way - or I would go insane. Just like _him_. So I decided to change subject - for my own sake. Talking about the next mission would suit me just fine.

"Junon will be fine. No casualties, that I know of."

I smiled ironically at me.

"I hope so. Last time our efforts didn't avoid the inevitable."

His words were like stones being hit at me. _What_?

My un-acknowledgment on the matter was pretty obvious.

"What do you mean?"

Sephiroth's stare on mine soften a little. He didn't hid how surprised he was that I didn't know the news.

"Didn't John tell you? Two Turk members died."

"Turks?" I said, my tone higher. "Who?"

My heartbeat rose and all I could think was: _please let it not be Reno or Rude or anyone from the team I know of_.

"I'm not familiar with their names. But John can show you their files."

My mouth was half-open and my eyes wide open with shock. Why didn't John tell me two persons had actually died in the last mission!? I had the right to know, damn it! I was the one giving information so that no one died and now… _this_?

I couldn't feel more frustrated.

"God."

Sephiroth made a face as he observed my reaction.

"Does that affect you that much, Stevens?"

"I'm… disappointed. That's all."

"On yourself?"

As always, the General was very perceptive.

"What good am I if I just can't prevent people from dying?" I admitted. "What is my use here?"

Faced with my genuine speech, the General took one step further. He has breached my security safety distance by now and I didn't like that much - but he never let my stare and made it quite obvious our gaze must be locked the whole time.

How, don't ask me why, but there was no way I could leave the stare of the man that made my face angle up to keep us leveled - kind of. His height was something obscene and not to mention his physique. He was so unreal but yet, he was here - right in front of me, about to tell me something deep and genuine.

His hair - metallic gray and light as a feather, looked gorgeous. His facial lines, the elegancy of his stance… it was all too much for a mortal like me to bear.

"You told us everything, didn't you? Every detail, every little thing you recalled and knew."

I nodded, incapable of saying a word. He was right, and he was being serious and talking business and I knew it, but I couldn't stop thinking how handsome he actually was.

Just… basic thoughts like that one stole all my coherency.

"So… you're in peace with your conscience." He declared. "That's what matters."

And, confronted with my silence, he kept on.

"That will be the only thing soothing your soul at night. Believe me."

My heartbeat was peaking right now.

And, without a word more, he disengaged his stare from mine and left - I remained alone in my premises, my heart having a bad time returning to the normal frequency.

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>The laboratory consumed me more than usual today. I didn't have time to check on Elie since yesterday, an assistant of mine scanning her wound instead of me.<p>

Although, I knew the guard was there, and no one got in or out the floor without my consent. SOLDIER and Turks took shifts of guarding Elie and I was pretty much at rest with that particular issue by now.

Still, I couldn't think someone had actually tried to kill her. The thought consumed me… worried me.

Namely because the vital moments would be at hand… and also because I cared about her, in a not-so-wise way.

I hated to feel like this about her. But she was so sweet, so… cute and understanding. It was inevitably not to be fond of her.

The General had come to see her today, for a change.

I didn't hid how it displeased me. The man had a strange influence on her and I knew he fascinated her in a way. She had told me things about him that justified that fascination and I totally got it.

But still. Having him talk to her in her premises gave me the chills. And… it made me jealous, in a way.

I knew it was wrong, I knew I had no right to feel this way… but truth was, feelings were there before I could breathe.

Matters of the heart sucked. I had been in love a couple of times, so I recognized the damn feeling at once.

I wasn't lucky in matters of the heart. Never been. My love would be science and investigation, period. Having women to care about me in a special way… wasn't part of my league.

By the end of the day I found some time to check on Eleanor. I found her by the window, staring at the rain that poured over Midgar, a rather depressing landscape to watch at.

"Hi." I said, with a sample of smile on my face.

She didn't react, didn't look at me.

"Hey."

The tone had been dry enough for me to grasp something was not okay with her. What, had it been me? _Or him_?

"Are you okay?" I said, approaching her. I stood still next to her, close to the window, hoping she would look at me eventually.

I saw how she took a deep breath and crossed her arms, her stare not searching mine. Which meant she was either angry or very annoyed. Or both.

"The General told me two Turks died in the attack at the Icicle Inn."

_Oh. That_.

"It's true." I admitted.

And it was immediate - her eyes met mine and I found there… disappointment. _Betrayal_. My heart lit a bit, hoping she would nurture something more tender over me.

Such intensity couldn't' be that naïve, right?

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Her tone was shallow and sad. "John…"

I breathed in deeply and tried to explain her why I hadn't been truly honest with her… yet.

"I didn't want you to feel… frustrated." I said, our stares locked. "I know you put your heart and soul into everything you say and do and… I just didn't want you to feel that what you did didn't stop… fate from happening."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Worry was over her complexion.

"That is terrible, you know."She admitted, her eyes on the landscape again. "That is actually starting to worry me, a lot."

I took my time doing the math. It was obvious enough _what_ worried her.

"Because of the General?"

"Yes."

_But of course_. That corrosive feeling had returned again, invading me in waves.

"Do you think you won't be able to stop him?"

"Thing is… It does not depend on me. It's all about the circumstances. I am going to need a lot of help when the moment comes. Or this _place_ will be doomed."

She was right. Really. And what else could I do but to assure her?

"You can count on me. For anything."

She smiled faintly at me. It was soft, but it was a smile - enough to lighten what was left of the day.

"Thanks, John." She said, squeezing my hand. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes faced the roof of my premises, my eyelids decided not to shut down for a long time.<p>

_Wide awake in the middle of the night. Nice_.

I sighed, turning to the moon light the open window provided me. It bathed the room with a bluish tone, so different from the white one I was used to.

I got up, putting my jeans and a shirt over my pj's.

Man I needed to breathe fresh air. Most definitely. So, with those military boots and uncombed hair, I got out the room, finding a very stiff SOLDIER by the door. And as I put my wool coat on, ee both stared at each other with amazement.

He wasn't expecting me… and so wasn't I.

"Good night… Strife."

He was exactly as I'd seen him in the screen. Kind eyes, blond and spiky hair, the face of a man who is trying constantly to prove himself.

And yet, here he was, guarding my door at… 2:50 in the morning.

"Ma'am." His voice was exactly as I recalled, as he nervously called me in such a respectful way. I couldn't help but to smile at him.

God, I was so happy to see him.

"It's okay, call me Elie. Or Stevens, whatever you like." I informed, hoping he would loosen up a bit. "I would like to go upstairs to the roof for a little air, is that okay?"

"Just a second." He said, communicating with someone by some ear device. I hoped he would let me go up there… and who knew, accompany me. I would love to talk to him some more.

It was Cloud Strife after all. The man who would save the Planet if… _If_, I sighed.

"Ten minutes, miss Stevens." He declared, serious. "That's the allowed at this time of the night."

"It's fine." I said, nodding, wondering who would made up such silly rules. Man, anything would do by now.

"I'll escort you." He said, making his way to the double doors and pressing a consistent amount of digit codes.

_This is serious_, I thought. It was a grim perspective, in fact. Being guarded like this was… a nightmare. No privacy, no liberty.

Rufus Shinra really wanted to erase me from the surface of this Planet.

The elevator ride to the top floors was silent, and I didn't miss how Strife delivered our location to someone on the other side of the line.

Once we reached the top, he informed me of the rules once again.

"You must remain by the door. No wandering by the building limits."

"Okay." I said, and as the elevator doors opened, there were two Turks there already.

I knew who they were, perfectly. Reno and Rude.

I smiled faintly at them, glad they made the damn mission alive. God. It was painful to think they would die because of me.

"Ten minutes. Counting now."

"Thank you."

As soon as the roof door opened, I welcomed the fresh, icy breeze.

It made my head wound hurt, made my eyes teary… but I didn't care. It felt like a blessing. The moon was high, the stars shone and the sky was so beautiful it almost hurt.

My heart ached the how beautiful the sight was… and how soothing and freeing this Planet was.

A paradise. In every possible way.

I stood there, my face angled up, for what it seemed like eternity.

My thoughts wandered, recalling mainly Sephiroth. His presence, his intense staring and the way his gaze had _talked_ to me the other day, right before I almost got shot.

What a riddle that man was. A very sexy, desirable… dangerous and mortal riddle. He was everything altogether, at the same time, mixed in a way only randomness would achieve.

The breeze soothed me once again, alerting me to be more objective.

Man. I knew I shouldn't think of him like that… but thing was, there was so much of him that still was worth fighting for.

He had potential… both ways. To the bad. And to the good, as well.

_I have to save him_, my mind whispered, as my heartbeat peaked. The sight of the stars shining, the wonderful color of the dark, night sky provided me strength to do whatever I had to do.

_No matter how, I have to_.

And with that thought, I closed my eyes once again, breathing in the cold air around me. I only hoped to succeed.

That was all I wanted right now.

"It's time."

A voice took me out of my dreaming.

Strife.

"Okay. Let's get going."

We both turned back, now inside the building again. It was warm and comfy, so different from outside. Cold provided a strange comfort, on its own way.

Cloud Strife and I walked in a row delimited by the two Turks, in silence, as we reached the elevator doors.

The silence was nerve-wrecking.

So, once inside the big metal box going down, I dared to say something to Cloud.

"You're going to make it, Cloud Strife. Just… be more confident."

His eyes found mine, confusion all over him. Okay, so I got why.

"Yes, I'm talking about becoming a SOLDIER." I said, smiling softly at the man in front of me. "It is going to happen. Sooner than you might think."

He sighed, and averted his stare from mine.

"Well… It's hard to believe, since I'm just-"

"Things will change. Trust me on that one." I interrupted, hoping I would reassure him.

"Really? What kind of change?"

I rose my eyebrows as I thought of the _change_ I needed so bad to happen.

"Well… a good one, I hope."

"You hope?"

I nodded, hoping the gesture would encourage him… and me as well. God knew I needed that. "We're working on it." I declared, with a confident tone. "And, against all odds, I believe I'm going to make it. Just like you should do."

Our stare locked again, and what I saw there wasn't that nice.

"Yeah."

"So little faith, Cloud Strife." I whispered, and dared to try another approach. "What would your mother say? Or your friend Tifa?"

And it kind of worked.

"Do you… Do you know them?"

"Kind of." I admitted. "Tifa's very proud of you. Of what you achieved."

He blinked at me, as if not believing my words.

"But I'm just a-"

"You are what you are now, but will become much more. Trust yourself."

"Uh…"

And as the elevator door opened, someone was there waiting for us.

My heart almost skipped a beat at sight - of him. The General. Without his leather gear, but only with black pants and shirt, and… shoes. The sight was mesmerizing, not only because of his good looks, but because… I had never seen him dressed like that.

At 3:15 a.m.

"Stevens, you shouldn't be out here in the open."

"B-But-"

"Go back inside, please."

As I walked towards the coded, metallic doors, I felt his hand on my back, the contact affecting me more than the acceptable.

Come on. What was this, at this time of the night?

The Science Division was asleep and the last glimpse I had of Cloud was through the door, as it closed.

He had the most flabbergasted face on Earth and I… pretty much the same.

So, in the dark and shadow that invaded the whole floor, I remained alone with the General… the both of us standing there, in the hall… like in a romantic date from Hell or something.

Anxiety consumed me, as I recalled I had my pj's underneath the clothes. It was a very unnecessary thought, but there it was.

Inevitably, in the lack of something to do, my eyes found his.

And surrounded by shadow, intermittent red lights and in the dark, his green eyes shone, so alien and so… amazing that I… didn't have words to describe how magic the moment was being.

It was simple, and so easy to let go. Forget where I was, the context, the circumstances and just… let go. Rest my face on his chest, close my eyes and just be. That would do, I didn't need anything else.

"What are you doing awake at this time of the night?" I asked, my voice feeble. I almost added the 'and why are you here?', but I didn't have the guts to ask that question.

Thing was, I was afraid to know the answer. Part of me wanted to know, but then, part of me didn't. As simple and dysfunctional as that.

"You're not the only one with sleeping problems, Stevens."

His rasp, low voice did terrible things to my physiology. Thing was, I didn't know if he was angry, annoyed or just… being terribly sexy over nothing.

It was so unreal as the hour.

"You're dressed like…" I admitted, surprised at my courage. "Do you have your pj's underneath it as well?"

The General smiled faintly at me, seemingly amused with my obnoxious question.

_Stupid! Stupid_! I widened my eyes at my own nonsense, and tried to make it right.

"Forget it, don't answer it. Just don't."

He scanned the void that surrounded us and became a little more serious.

"Try not to make these night walks, it's dangerous."

Yeah, I knew it was. But…

"I needed fresh air. As simple as that."

"You might get killed. As simple as that."

His coldness had returned and I gulped dry at how it affected me… and how right he was, in fact.

I was being reckless, I knew it. But a girl had needs. And these were pretty basic, in fact: fresh air. _Hot Sephiroth_.

"Uh, God…"

I said, putting my hands on my eyes and praying for self-control. Man, my mind was really dirty at late hours.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I said, gulping dry again and trying to gain some composure. "I'm just… sleepy, I guess."

He took his time answering me.

"Let's get you inside your premises."

He made a sign with his head and I didn't have much choice but to obey.

We got inside the coded doors again, the massive thing making a loud click as it closed. I searched for the lights, but there was only blue moonlight invading the room.

My bed was unmade, the whole place looked like fantasy. A very vivid dream where I remained standing with the most powerful man on the Planet dressed like a sexy model somewhere-

"Outch."

I had bumped my head on something. Was it a wall? I reached my hand to my head as I tried to grasp where on Earth had I bumped on to, but there wasn't much effort needed to find that out.

It was black.

Black cotton caressing my scalp and hand.

_His chest_.

Coming to terms to the situation I was in almost made me die with embarrassment in that very moment.

It was a lot to process at the same time. His form right there, so close to me, then the whole mental questioning 'how did I bump into him like this', and finally letting myself consume by the fact I was actually so close to him it hurt.

Adrenaline pumped inside me and I felt lost of what to do, what to say.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I was willing to repeat myself all the times I had to. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't-"

"It's okay." His voice, strangely soft, answered me.

"I…"

"I said it's okay, Stevens."

And, in that moment, facing such a soft, tender Sephiroth, I let my guard down, eyed him straight in the eye and dared to ask him the question my mind plagued me with.

"What are you doing here?"

The question had been asked with the most genuine tone. Our stares - locked in a way I hadn't, ever, felt or…or…

"I don't know."

His answer had been… well, pretty awesome. Vague, yet it said so much. The content, however, was unknown.

What was happening?

What was this, _flowing_ between us?

_Curiosity_?

My hand lowered from my wound, and I wondered what I should do next. Should I dare?

Touch him?

My eyes blinked as I tried to grasp what he wanted of me. His stare didn't disclose much, it was all a blur… it was everything and nothing, it confused me... and him.

Eventually, my instincts overran me.

My fingers touched the fabric of his shirt, and I gulped dry - again. I had the feeling I would gulp dry a lot in the next seconds.

My stare wasn't on his eyes anymore. I was indeed marveled with the physical superiority he held. Now - only now I could admire it properly.

I didn't realize I was approaching him, closing space - so slowly it hurt. And he was, surely, watching me, analyzing me like he always did.

But then again, when I thought the tension would be unbearable to bear, he did something unexpected.

His left hand grabbed my wrist, holding it in place. I shivered out of fear… and whatever it felt like beyond that. Man, he was so hot.

Something worse was about to happen.

His right arm surrounded me, and I felt his touch on my lower back.

The space between us disappeared and I remained with my face hitting his chest - and as his body slowly bended towards me, I felt my breath catching and pulse racing dangerously.

_What is he doing_?

The question was there, and my eyes were wide, wide open. He smelled divine, neat and manly, driving my senses crazy.

The torture stopped when I felt hot on my right ear.

He stopped there and I felt him linger, his breathing hitting my anatomy once… twice… and-

"You have to tell me."

I was panting. Really, it ashamed me but I was.

I was glued to him, feeling a man of his… rate, and the sensation was almost killing me. Man. What was he talking about?

I bit my lip in despair, hoping to sound coherent… at least.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

His answer was quick.

"Everything."

His demand was tender and harsh, at the same time.

And I felt tears overwhelm me as images of what he would become invaded my mind. How could it be possible - now, he was so desirable, holding me like this, like… he cared.

How I wanted him to remain like this… forever.

Feeling my heart in pain, I dared to act. I didn't care about the consequences.

All I wanted was to be like this, with him, for a while longer.

I loosened my right hand from his grasp - and he let my hand go. Then, my hand, and arm, searched for his neck.

I hugged him completely, my face closing distance with his neck.

I closed my eyes, a pair of tears falling.

I couldn't help it, I wanted him _alive_ so bad I… I dared to speak my heart for the first time in years.

"I don't want you to die."

I sensed him tense, as he breathed, under my hold.

"I don't. I consumes me… the thought of you turning into-"

"Stop."

His voice made me tense as well. And, with a shallow breath, I saw how he broke apart from me, his face stern and serious as… as his usual self.

I gulped at his sudden reaction, feeling hurt and exposed, and I cleaned the remnants of tears I had shed seconds ago.

I felt terribly.

God, what had this… been?

"Good night, Stevens."

I couldn't say a word.

I was paralyzed.

And as I saw him leave my room, I finally drew a deep breath - of relief, I didn't know.

All I knew was… that it had been one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Tension, lots of it. Things are getting intense between them and that's very cool. Elie and Sephiroth had a lot in their minds but the attraction is inevitable. _

_Let's see how this progresses with Neibelheim close nearby._

_:) read and review, I am delighted with your feedback and can't wait to read some more, your opinions and such!_

_Have a nice weekend!_


	23. Advice

_**Chapter 21. Advice.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked absentmindedly in the blistering cold of the night, still very shaken with what had just happened.<p>

I didn't know what on the Planet had gotten into me.

First, it had been the thing with the clothes. I had dressed up specifically for an event taking place outside Shinra HD. I was supposed to be in a ceremony in a military institution for orphans somewhere in Midgar, in order to represent the company.

My body had been there indeed, but my mind had been… absent. And I didn't know why.

I had been up on stage, talking to those little boys, as the adults resumed to soothe my way up. Yes, I knew what they wanted - sponsorship from the company. Of course the matter would have to go through the President and I didn't want to have anything to do with the cause but… Man. Here I was, putting up with this.

And yet, my mind roamed.

I exited the ceremony early, minutes after one a.m. - by foot.

I needed to walk, needed to be hit with cold, wind, the elements. My chest felt strange... oppressed… aching.

Eventually I concluded a walk in the middle of the night would do just fine to my lungs.

The strange aching relieved a little as my steps echoed along the empty streets. The loneliness, the silence there… was blessing.

I didn't mind the hours.

Once I got home, I let darkness prevail. No lights on. I enjoyed the shadow, it was my company - it has always been. So, what was different now?

_Nothing_, I thought, as my mind posed and answered the questions. My hands reached for the living-room window, whose blinds were down, half-way closed.

My eyes focused through the little holes the blinds designed. Regular and geometrical, those things were a true challenge to my untired eyes.

Yeah, I had been sleeping terribly lately. _Intermittent sleep over nothing_, I sighed at the thought.

Deep down inside my mind, I wondered if I was getting sick or something.

I stood there for a while, my hands on my pockets and my eyes adjusting to the view - as I let the cozy, warm environment inside my apartment envelop me. It was a comfortable sensation.

However, the nocturnal monotony that surrounded me was, suddenly, shaken by something else entirely.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to grasp what was going on.

And I took my time realizing what it was - or, should I say, _who_ it was.

Up on the Science Division's roof someone lingered. Three… no, four persons, two of them guarding the roof access and the other two… walking around.

The uniform was black, and the ones by the doors were Turk. Their stance was very typical. And the other one standing like a target staring at the sky or something seemed to be dressed like a civilian.

In a second, it all went too obvious in my head.

So Stevens was having a nightly roofwalking.

_How reckless_!, my mind accused, as my body started to move at once.

I didn't know what moved me in first place. Before I knew it I was walking through a heavy guarded Science division, taking the stairs and making a stop at the level Stevens and her guard would be exiting when the walk was done.

All I knew was I felt annoyed.

That was just… it. _Annoyance_. Right?

_Why couldn't these people do as they were told_?

And as the elevator door opened, I couldn't help but to stare… at the two elements standing there. Strife was with her and I felt amazed at how he had let her go to play target up on the roof.

Was he crazy? Irresponsible?

What was he thinking, anyway? And how could a man like him become… important to the Planet, as she had told me, vehemently, the other day?

Could it be the _same_ Cloud Strife?

Right now, it didn't seem that way.

I took her out of the elevator, got her inside the security of the lab area and didn't pay attention to Strife. I just closed the door shut and resumed to stare at the woman in front of me with a frown of…

I sighed at my own thinking.

Hell, what was my problem, what was her thing with me?

The duality I felt inside me didn't help. It was intense and cold, brutal and tender, all of it at the same time.

And I didn't have a name to it, I didn't know how to classify what went through my mind - the same thing that had led me to the place where I stood now, at 3.00 a.m., give or take, in the dark, with _her_.

_What are you doing awake at this time of the night?_, she had asked me, a frown of surprise all over her. And also discomfort - it wasn't new that my presence caused her some form of silly distress.

I couldn't help but to wonder why that happened so often.

Her eyes asked me questions, talked to me in a language I couldn't understand. It was foreign, and it innerved me a little. Her mouth said things… but her eyes - oh, her eyes said something absolutely different.

_What is that_?, my eyes asked her, as she talked to me using that foreign, muted language.

_You're not the only one with sleeping problems, Stevens_.

I tended to answer her with some kind of unwanted aggressivity, as if in need to compensate what I couldn't see, know or grasp on her.

But then, her mention to pajamas underneath regular clothing made me laugh. Genuinely. What was she thinking? Why ask silly questions… and why did she have to put images of her with her pajamas on, namely those white ones?

Considering that I knew she wore nothing underneath them, if I recalled properly.

The thought itself chastised me and I grew serious immediately. No, this wasn't right. Thoughts of this nature weren't worthy of a man like me, a man of my position.

What was I, some regular, ordinary fellow?

_No way_.

So, this dysfunctional talk had to end, no matter what.

I led her inside her premises, hoping I could see an end to this episode. Really, how did I get into stuff like this?

But then again, Stevens's reflexes weren't very operational in such late hours and well, she wasn't exactly wide awake. Or so I thought.

She didn't put the lights on and I didn't wonder why. I could see just fine, thing was - she didn't.

And eventually the inevitable happened. Clearly not able to measure distances accurately, Stevens unavertedly hit her head somewhere in my thorax. Namely, with the swollen area of her head.

_Really, didn't this woman see where she was headed_?

I guess she didn't.

What followed was something I couldn't quite explain. It was fast, and furious and… genuine.

Stevens explored our casual proximity in a way I didn't expect or was used to, by all means.

When she touched my shirt I thought she was overdoing it and grabbed her wrist, considering shoving her away from me, but then… something right there prevented me from doing so.

_What are you doing here?,_ she had asked, completely overwhelmed with my… action. Whatever. I hated that her posed me such personal question - because yes, the answer was personal. Everything revolving about the subject was indeed very personal.

_I don't know._, I answered her, being true to her. My tone had been a little harsh, considering the whole situation we were both in.

But then, I decided to take advantage - because there were things I still needed, and had the right to know.

I acted out of instinct. I didn't know where the whole ear-whispering thing had come out from but it was pretty obvious it was working.

Stevens panted as I closed space between us, the contact new and unexpected.

She smelled differently from other women. It wasn't artificial, wasn't… false. Her natural scent wasn't fabricated to seduce or whatever - _this_ was her, the way she smelled, with her pj's underneath her clothes and that huge wool coat that fitted her nicely.

_You have to tell me_. I demanded, whispering. And she said,

_What do you want me to tell you?_

I couldn't help but to snort at the question.

_Everything_.

It was a demand - and she felt it, obviously. For moments I felt triumphant, knowing - no, better than that, being certain I would have my answers, that finally she would say everything to me.

I couldn't be more wrong.

Stevens was very shy, it was a fact. I had learnt to see her as a timid person, cautious and wary of everything, however this time she actually surprised me.

The hand I had grabbed on - hers -, loosened and up it went, along my neck, until she rested her palm on the other side.

The space between my neck and her face closed completely and I felt her breathing against my skin - what worried me. The sensation was very complex, all that intermittent flow or hot air stimulating me wasn't good news.

And then, her urgency. Her body was so tense it was obvious to me she was about to say something very, very serious.

_I don't want you to die_.

Her words hit me like a rock. I didn't know what to say, what to do - all I knew was that I wouldn't stand much of _this_ contact.

It was too much, too intense and… way too weakening. I couldn't afford to _be_ like that.

_No way_.

But Stevens kept talking.

_I don't. I consumes me… the thought of you turning into-_

And in that moment I knew I had to stop - right there.

So I, gradually, pushed her away.

I needed space, the situation was claustrophobic. And I left her room with my heart beating up that hill.

I took several deep breaths as I walked home.

I even paused to see if my heart rate normalized.

But eventually, my physiology seemed to return to normalcy once I was inside my apartment.

And I couldn't help but to think that whatever happened inside that room, would never happen again.

Or I would risk my sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I just sat in the dark for some time.<p>

I didn't know how many time passed by, and I didn't care. My bedroom remained with the lights out, blue moonlight framing a depressing sight that would resume to me staring at nothingness.

I couldn't just believe what I just did. What he just did.

I was out of my freaking mind, I had to be.

Okay, so the General wasn't a very standard guy - I knew that, very well in fact, so his actions could not be taken lightly. I still didn't know what on Earth drove him to see me in the middle of the night - and by now, I didn't think I wanted to know.

_Curiosity killed the cat_.

That was what the old saying claimed. And I was stepping the line, crossing the limits with _him_.

I couldn't let things get out of hand like this. He, most likely in an impulse to satisfy his incessant and obsessive mania of control, wanting to know everything, had behaved so…

_God_, I sighed, as I recalled those moments.

Why did he do that? Hold me - kind of -, whispering on my ear…

It made no sense.

It wasn't him - at least, not the General I was used to deal with. In here and… virtually speaking.

And I had been very_ naughty_.

I closed my eyes at my recklessness, at my own stupidity. That's what I got for trusting my female instincts.

_What was I thinking_?

Holding, hugging the man that would… easily kill me bare handed? Speaking my heart to him, telling him with all my hormonal despair that I didn't want him _dead_?

My heartbeat pounded in my ears, as I realized how serious the whole episode had been.

I couldn't afford to behave like that - no way, I couldn't. Or I would risk everything. If I was doing everything to save everybody's asses from what would come, I had to learn to… get a _fucking_ grip!

I was being mentally rude but hell, it was the truth.

I had to stop with this nonsense and focus on what was really important.

Saving lives.

That was my goal here.

My _only_ goal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Late April, 0002. -<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't feel more awkward.<p>

We were four persons in John's office, all aligned in a circular table. Usually that same table was overboarding with John's papers and research stuff, but now the top of the table was vacant, and I sensed how tense everybody was this morning.

I was off, completely. John talked, talked and I was lost in another land right after he started speaking.

Thing was, it had been a couple of months - give or take - since my nocturnal incident with the General.

After that night, I hadn't seen him, not once. I guessed he avoided me like the plague and I, albeit curious about his thoughts, mentally thanked the heavens that he decided not to come by.

Besides, John was strangely dry with me. I wondered if he had seen or heard the whole thing… since the premises were under surveillance 24/7, and I knew he kept the records, so I guess it was only inevitable to wonder.

God knew how many times I tried to bring up the subject, to see at what extent he knew about the weird-hugging episode between me and the General - but he gave me no chance. Which meant that he probably had seen and heard the whole thing.

The thought consumed me, really. John was the closest thing I had to a friend here… and all of the sudden there was this hole between us. This… gap.

It felt uncomfortable and I, strangely, felt guilty about it - and I didn't know what to do about it either.

_This is a nightmare_., I thought.

Speaking of which, the person exactly by my left side moved.

Man. I knew who that person was even with my eyes closed.

_General_.

Our encounter today had been as neutral as it could get. He entered John's office with that stoic face of his, calm and gathered as always… and greeted me so ordinarily it felt… unreal.

I knew he was just being himself and, deep down inside I knew - I really _knew_ -, this was the way he would behave, even if something more inappropriate had happened that damned night.

It was impressive how the man bothered me. His presence, his normal attitude… the whole package was a God damn cocktail from Hell.

And in that exact moment, I felt an elbow hit my arm and I jumped a little in surprise. My eyes refocused and the office was now in silence, three pairs of eyes staring at me very intently.

"Wake up."

The general's serious tone made my face hot with shame.

God. How much time had I been dozing off?

"What?" I whispered, my voice weak.

My eyes met John's, who looked at me with an eyebrow up.

"Elie?" He asked, and I couldn't feel more compressed under every stare.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, and I cleared my throat, feeling bad enough with my line of thinking of late. That's what I got for thinking inadequacies towards the all-mighty-General.

"I was asking you a question." John's explained, his speech slow. "Avalanche's attack on Shinra HD."

_Oh_…

"Uh… Oh, right, uh, about that, I-"

"Just give us a minute."

I was harshly interrupted by a hand on my arm, urging me to get up. Which I did, and it took me a while to realize it had been the General asking such thing and that he was already outside when I finally decided to leave the office and well… go and have the freaking minute he asked for. My eyes searched for John's for a moment but he didn't allow it.

It was with great sadness that I saw John's disapproving face and his hard stare somewhere on the sheets of paper on his desk.

Veld just remained quiet as I slowly got outside, only to find Sephiroth with his arms crossed, relaxed with his back against the wall.

I avoided his stare. Man, I felt ashamed for those horrible, intimate moments we had shared two months ago - and yet, it all felt so vivid now.

What an idiot. Why had I decided to hold the man, for Christ's sake!?

"Close the door." He ordered, and I did as he told. I remained there, coexisting in an awkward silence with the omnipotent son of Jenova.

God, _that_ was such a depressing thought!

"Is it Veld?" He asked, and I took the chance to dare - and look back at him.

His eyes couldn't be more… unbiased. As always.

"No."

He removed himself from the wall and walked towards me. I reacted to the prospect of proximity stepping back reflexively. My heartbeat peaked but he seemed not to notice how I actually avoided any kind of… contact.

"Are you sure?" He asked, finally stopping at a safe distance. "Because if it is, I won't kill him in front of you."

_Oh, for Christ's sake, what a freaking obsession with that issue_!

I took a deep breath and gathered myself. Okay, this nonsense had to stop.

"No, it's not… Veld." I declared, my eyes now on his. My face was a little angled, up, so our stares could meet.

The General narrowed his eyes at me, as he continued.

"Then what is the matter with you today?"

_Oh, that_. Oh man, what a lie I would have to conjure to avoid his umcomfortable questions. I was willing to bet he was thinking I was withdrawing information or something. In the General's mind, conspiracy was always an option.

_Always_.

"I'm a little off, that's it." I said, my hand travelling to the bridge of my nose.

What a lousy excuse.

"_Off_?"

The tone the man had used had been one of surprise. He really didn't get a normal human being could, actually, be a little off sometimes. He, clearly, wasn't used to the word 'off' in such context.

"Let's get inside." I said, making a move towards the door, but failing completely. His hand rested on my shoulder and I stopped, surprised at his action.

What the…?

"Stevens." He asked for my name, and our stares met without difficulty. "We're all on the same side. There's no need to be _off_."

I processed his speech, a little confused at first. But damn, his touch was weird and I wanted him to let me go, right fucking now. _Don't touch me. Please_.

"I know." I said, making a movement so his hand would fly off my shoulder. "I know that." I insisted, and he got the cue.

"If you actually _know_ that, then why are you trembling like a petrified child?"

I gulped as his words, and I almost gave in to the temptation of saying to him 'I'm not trembling!', but I decided otherwise. Physiology was a bitch and he was far more mental than I was - so I wouldn't be arguing over a silly provocation again.

It was having enough of that.

I opened my mouth to speak but instead, another voice came out. John. Standing right by the door I'd closed moments ago.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I blinked at him, feeling genuinely offended by such statement.

"No." I declared, widening my eyes at him. _Geez_.

"No, of course not." The general clarified and made a sign of us to get inside. And, for the first time today, I agreed to him. "Let's… get on with it."

"Yes, that would be nice."

It was impossible to miss the sarcasm in John's voice. If I had any doubt he was clearly mad about me, it was pretty clear now that John knew about the whole thing that had happened between me and the General that fatidic night.

_Damn_. I would have to talk with John about that later. I wouldn't lose a great friend over some nonsense! No way.

We sat on our chairs in silence and I decided to start talking this time.

"I'm sorry, uh... okay then," I said, clearing my throat and trying to focus on the information I had to disclose.

But Veld started first.

"Did you know about Heidegger?"

We both locked stares as I answered him.

"I did."

"I would appreciate you would inform us of events of such nature. It was very unpleasant seeing the President dismiss me, even if-"

"You would get your job back after Junon." I declared, "Didn't you?"

Veld stared at me in silence and the General was the one answering him instead.

"I told you."

Veld didn't trust anybody. Not me, not anyone. So I took the chance to calm him down a little.

"Besides, the President and you see eye to eye in many other things. For instance, you both believe Hojo is the one behind the information leak, am I right?"

Veld gulped dry at my declaration.

No one talked in the room and I decided to change subject. It was time to press on important matters.

"And speaking of leak… Lazard will flee. He has contacts with Hollander and, well, he thinks it's only a matter of time he'll be exposed."

"When will that happen?" Veld was the one popping the question.

"Early Summer."

"There's still time." Veld concluded, but the General spoke at once.

"And should we stop him?"

The question was directed to me.

"I don't think Lazard is that important. Honestly."

John spoke for the first time.

"So let's focus on the next attack, please."

I tried not to give importance to his dry tone and summoned some control. _It's almost done_, I thought to myself. Soon the Nibelheim event would come and things would be sorted out! So I had to be patient and bear with some unfairness on the way.

"In June AVALANCHE will attack Shinra HD and will release Hojo's test subjects from his labs to create havoc. They'll try to coax Hojo into research for them and he'll take the chance."

I heard someone snort - the General.

"Somehow _that_ doesn't surprise me."

I continued.

"The Turks will take over of the attack pretty efficiently but the General will be called to deal with the situation."

Sephiroth stared at me a little surprised. He wasn't expecting his name to pop up like that. I eyed him and explained what would happen.

"There'll be a creature from Hojo's lab for you to kill and there is a helicopter to prevent from flying off. Even if some elements of AVALANCHE will run away, the goal is to retrieve Hojo."

"Very well."

"After that, AVALANCHE's priorities will change. No attacks 'till the end of the year."

There was a small pause, then John was the one speaking.

"Are we clear?"

We all nodded.

"Just write everything down, all the details you can remember." John informed, as he arranged the papers on the table. "We'll gather again after the mission is complete."

"Okay." I whispered, realizing everybody was getting up from the chairs.

Wow. This had been a quick meeting.

And as I saw Veld, the General and John talking among them, I decided to walk out silently. I wasn't needed in the office anymore - thank God.

All these meetings were starting to make me sick - and I knew why. The moment was slowly approaching. _Nibelheim_. And also the fatidic moment of-

"Stevens."

I jumped at the sound of my name, in the exact moment I was dialing the code of the door leading to my premises.

I turned and saw a very serious General. The sight plagued me and my conscience beeped in that exact moment. Our eyes met and I advised myself to behave rationally - just like he did. There was no need for him to know his presence actually bothered me. All I had to do was convince myself everything was fine… that was simply it. Namely because the General clearly considered everything was more than okay and I wanted very badly to agree with his point of view.

"Yes?"

He blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"Any advice?"

_Excuse me_?

"Advice? From me?" I asked, my eyebrows up. Man, how weird was that! _THE_ Sephiroth asking for _my_ advice on a mission!? The General didn't say a thing, he just stood there waiting for my answer instead. Eventually, his seriousness made me return to Earth, so to speak.

"Just… be yourself. The dragon you'll face won't stand a chance against you and your _modest_ sword."

He took his time reacting.

"Hum."

I nodded at his medieval answer. But suddenly, he changed subject.

"You said AVALANCHE's priorities will change. What does that mean?"

"They'll go after who they believe to be an Ancient of sorts. They'll become obsessed with knowing the location of the Promised Land."

The General took his time processing my words before talking again.

"Quite religious of them."

"Well… yes."

"Thank you." He said, with a low tone. "And I haven't forgotten you owe me the traitor's identity."

I sighed, amazed at how insisting he could be over such - unimportant - matter. Right, there was a traitor, but there were things far more important to deal from now on. One of them stood exactly in front of me, eyeing me with that _attitude_.

"When it's time, you'll be the first to know." I declared, not knowing where I would summon more patience. "Cross my words."

"Very well." He said, nodding.

And then, I just saw him leave the hall and close the door behind him.

_Now that's bloody rude_.

"And good bye to you too." I whispered, as I re-dialed the code to enter my premises.

* * *

><p><em>AN- I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little weird to describe the way both felt after that hugging thing, I know, but their interaction is not very standard, hence the need of… making that issue clear here. Anyway, I don't think that's new to anybody. _

_The moment of the truth is coming… and soon all of them would be put to test. :) _

_The support, the reviews, the whole thing is just amazing, I can't wait to read more of your comments and opinions! Keep it coming! R&R with all your might! :)_


	24. The Mission

**_Chapter 22. The Mission._**

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I tried not to think about it. Really, I tried hard. But sometimes I couldn't help it.<p>

I had seen the blasted footage out of sheer luck. I didn't have the habit of sneaking around Elie's habits, even if all recordings were there, archived in that hard drive that would harvest years and years of audio and video footage, if necessary.

The device was connected through a personal link to the General's computer. And mine. We were the only ones with the ability to watch or hear the damn thing.

I had come to the lab early that day. Elie was still asleep, her room with the blinds closed.

I checked on her from the glass, as usual, and returned to my doings.

And I didn't know why, but I started opening the previous night's folders. The 24 hours of the day were divided hourly - hence, 24 files. And I had just the luck of clicking the one named SSDF3R73_4. SHINRA Science Division Floor three, Room seven, 3 to 4 a.m.

The video showed the General entering Elie's room, the place in the dark. She walked a little confused, and I wondered what was he doing up at that time of the night, and well, why was he there?

I didn't have time to wonder much more, as the image of Elie bumping her head onto the General's chest made me widen my eyes. My mouth was half-open in surprise as they talked… in such an intimate and strange way. It made no sense, it was… crazy, this whole thing.

_What the-_?

She apologized, and he answered her, and then… I just couldn't believe my eyes at what followed.

It was inconceivable, the way they touched, how bad I felt about the whole thing. It was like I was spying on a private moment, a moment belonging to them and them alone. Elie panted, wrapped around the General's arms, and the way she responded to his questions made my stomach churn.

The tenderness imbibed in her words was something that made my chest hurt. She had never talked to me like that. It felt noxious and wrong, all of it.

She held him in a way…

_Uh, man_. I hated to feel jealous over something as twisted as _this_.

I closed the damned file, my chair turning completely. I let the back of my head meet the comfy leather of the chair, and closed my eyes.

I didn't know what to think.

All I knew was that I wished I hadn't seen the file. How could I behave normally after what I had just seen? How, I asked myself, how could I be a rational man when this woman took my rationality away?

I controlled myself for weeks. I summoned whatever I could to remain as neutral as I could.

And I took my time to evaluate Elie's reactions to the General's absence. He was strangely mute, barely in touch since that weird night.

As expected, Elie didn't mention a thing about it. She was also a little introspective since then, but she disguised it pretty well. She and my second-in-hand seemed to hang on pretty well.

Elie spent most of her time in the labs, entertained and learning stuff about investigational procedures. She rarely left the floor - and when that happened, she was heavily guarded by the red-headed Turk.

Strife was also around, but in late hours of night, which meant I didn't see him often.

Eventually, the meeting scheduled to discuss the next mission arrived.

After the last mission in Junon classified as a success, going all according to plan - and hence, the whole thing happening according to Elie's description, Veld was very enthusiastic about the next mission.

He was the first arriving that morning, then the General arrived with a terrible mood - and I wondered if it would have to do with Elie's presence. Or, in this case, absence, since she wasn't around yet.

I was rather expectant to see how they would react to each other.

I didn't know what I wanted to see - if a scene, considering it would be highly improbable, if despise.

So, in the moment Elie got inside the room, to my surprise, I didn't see any of it.

Neutrality was all I could sense.

But Elie… yes, Elie was off. Anxious. With that silly nervousness all over, as she sat in the only available seat… next to the General.

There was no stare exchange, nothing. It was like they were invisible to each other.

Strangely, it didn't make me feel better.

Their strange attitude post-hugging and neck-whispering was as illogical as disturbing.

The meeting went along fine, until the moment I asked for Elie to intercede.

She didn't answer me. Her eyes were lost somewhere else, in a universe far from ours, in a place of her alone.

_She's homesick_, I concluded.

Yes, she had to be. Her last year in this place had been full of episodes, events and … what else?

This wasn't her habitat, and the General… was the most exotic, disturbing presence making her uncomfortable here.

Everything about Elie screamed discomfort, and yes, I knew it, felt it and knew exactly who was the one responsible for that.

The man elbowing her to 'wake up'.

What followed rendered me speechless. Elie staggered, tried to make amends and then… the General asked for a minute with her. Outside.

_Alone_.

Veld didn't notice the awkwardness of the situation. My guess was he was so focused on the mission subject he wouldn't notice an elephant in the room.

I saw the General leave the office, leaving the door open. Elie gulped, confused and eyed me in sign of approval - and I, cowardly, didn't allow her anything.

This was outrageous. I felt superfluous and used, when these two were around.

So I decided I would guarantee the minute was exactly made of 60 seconds. No more, no less.

At second 55 I walked towards the door, opened it and found the General with his hand on Elie's shoulder. Her expression didn't exhale happiness, but something else instead.

And the General was basically himself the whole time.

_Unbiased_.

We returned to the meeting with a different spirit. Elie was more focused and behaved neatly.

Veld and the General made their points and the reunion ended sooner than later, and Elie took the lead to take off.

And as predicted, the General dismissed himself rather quickly.

I didn't know why or how, but eventually I overheard a conversation with some of my co-workers, commenting on how they had seen the General talking with Elie next to her bedroom door.

I didn't like the way the subject affected me. They were talking, that was only it… but thing was, nothing could be the same after what I had saw that night - that little sharing moment of them was like a permanent memento, always there in the corner of my mind.

Every damn day. Plaguing me.

And today wasn't exception.

"John."

I turned, knowing it was her. I had grown fond of her voice, her tone as she called my name. There was nothing intimate about it, it was only the sound - soothing and calming. Which was great, since I was starting to feel I would lose the friendship I had with Elie if I kept like this - behaving like an antisocial guinea pig.

"What." I answered, returning to the graphics on the lab computer screen. I tried very hard to focus on those lines, but my mind was somewhere else.

"John, I…"

I removed my glasses and turned completely, my arms crossed as my back rested by the counter, Elie by the door, staring at me with her sad eyes wide open.

"In case you're wondering, yes, I know what happened."

My words had been harsh, and cruel and I saw her gulp at my words. And then blush. _Damn_,_ she enjoyed it!_

"It's not-"

Her rushed denial made me snap.

"I'm not _stupid_, Elie."

My tone had been unwise and improper but this was indeed a touchy subject. And it was a fact we had to discuss the damn thing or an abyss would be created among us.

"Nothing happened… between me and the General."

Her voice sounded gloomy - which was understandable, to a point. She wanted things to evolve differently - what didn't happen at all. She felt rejected, I got it. I felt rejected myself as well.

"You know…" I started, our stare locked, "You actually should tell me what is really going on between you two. It seems like everyone is _extra_ when you two are close. Talking, _that_ way."

Elie sighed, got inside the lab and closed the door behind her. She took her time answering me.

"You are… You are not seeing things straight. I'm not…" Elie stopped, her hands on her face, as in shock. "You know, it's ridiculous to even consider it!"

I rose my eyebrows at her little explosion of childish anger. But Elie kept on.

"I know things about him that makes me behave like this. It's like… I can't explain. It's like knowing someone but… not knowing a thing at all, it's… fascination and dread all mixed up, it's-"

"Insane." I interrupted her, nodding.

"Very, but there aren't… feelings. Not the way you're thinking."

I let out a very ironic laugh. Really, was she playing me?

"How do you know what I am thinking, Elie?"

Her face changed suddenly and in those brownish eyes I saw fury.

"You're suggesting I have some sort of sick infatuation over the General, and that is so not true!"

_Oh, come on!_

"You fancy the man!"

"I admire him. That's different." She clarified, "The man fascinates me because of what he is, but at the same time, he… frightens me."

_Please_!

"Really." I said, irony all over me. "You seem pretty much at ease holding him and cuddling your face all over his neck."

Elie closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head.

"We were both out of our damned minds. Trust me on that one."

"You can deny it all you want, Elie." I said, speaking my mind. "There's something going on between you two."

But my statement made her snap in a way I had never seen.

"It's called knowing shit I shouldn't know of!" She said, almost screaming. "It's called sharing that kind of secrets that bind people together in a sick way." Her eyes became teary and her voice rasped. "That's not a healthy connection, John. Honestly… I wish I didn't know the shit I do. That way I would live way happier. "

I sighed at the despaired woman I had in front of me. Her sincerity struck me and I wondered, for brief moments, if I wasn't being unfair with her.

"I'm sorry." I said, my tone low.

"Forget it." She declared, wiping her eyes. "It doesn't matter. As soon as this whole… Nibelheim thing is done, we can finally breathe out in relief, all of us!"

"Elie."

Okay, she was really out of herself. She paced with her arms crossed, visibly nervous with our little disagreement.

"I mean it, really, I-"

"Elie."

She finally stopped and I decided to give it a rest.

"I won't mention the General again, if that's what bothers you."

She eyed me with disappointment on her eyes and opened the door, preparing to leave.

"Thank you."

After her words, the door finally closed with an acute click.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had to admit I was curious.<p>

This time I would be involved in the mission that would play an important part in the Company's history.

The dawn of June, 17th 0002 had finally arrived, and needless to say, nobody slept one bit the previous hours.

Since midnight that Turks and SOLDIER had been preparing the field, gathering tactics and projecting every move of AVALANCHE.

It was somehow entertaining knowing what they planned to do.

And the most hilarious thing about it was leaving Hojo in the dark about the whole thing. Yes, he would have an important part - and we all knew the man would have the guts of selling his own mother for a chance of _avant-garde_ investigation.

I remained in the upper floor, in constant communication with the teams spread all over the company.

Obviously, the President was absent - far away, safe and sound from HD.

We left Hojo's lab unguarded - as usual, since we already knew AVALANCHE would start there. Creating a diversion was only logical - and we needed things to happen according to plan. If AVALANCHE got there and found the place heavily guarded, their tactic would change - and we would be left in the dark.

And, truth be told, we were getting used to advantage lately. Stevens provided us with advantage that allowed us to excel - in almost every level.

As expected, AVALANCHE showed up early.

At 7.00h sharp the freak show was freed from Hojo's lab and the fun finally begun. The unnatural noise of those creatures on the loose echoed in the building, and I smiled at myself. My muscles twitched in anticipation and I grasped my sword tight.

"It's game time." I whispered, my words taken away by the cool morning breeze.

The day would be sunny - and I would guarantee the mission would be successful.

-/-

"The bird has left the floor."

The rasped voice of that Red-headed Turk through the communicator woke me up from deep thinking.

Things were developing pretty fine until now and I knew I would be necessary in the next phase of the plan.

Thoughts hadn't abandoned my head and the noise of the roof door opening abruptly made me turn to see who I was expecting already.

Hojo and those filthy elements from Avalanche - who seemed shocked to see me there, waiting for them, in the place where the helicopter rested and in which they hoped to escape.

"You're here." Hojo declared, narrowing his eyes at me.

I smiled ironically.

"Surprised?" I asked, as I stepped towards the conglomerate of persons by the roof door. "You shouldn't. You, better than anyone, know what I'm capable of."

Hojo's answer, although, was immediate.

"Yes, indeed I do." He smirked, but got serious all of the sudden. "But it does not include foretelling."

My face grew sterner, and I didn't know how the conversation would end, if we hadn't been rudely interrupted.

A loud thump and roaring noise was heard out of nothing, and I knew a creature of sorts would be coming up.

Steven's words suddenly came to mind "_The dragon you'll face won't stand a chance against you and your modest sword_", her smiley voice echoing in my head, those alien eyes of her soothing worries that I didn't have.

"Let's see if you're right, Stevens." I muttered to myself, and before I knew it the roof door structure was destroyed by a very gigantic creature - and that took the deed.

The surprise factor wasn't much, since I was already prepared for a rather horrific thing. And Stevens was right indeed - that thing looked a lot like a dragon of sorts.

The creature made a sudden move to attack me, I got suddenly very busy and in that moment I knew Hojo and his captors would take advantage of it to get away from the roof and escape.

So after a powerful blow and a howl that shoved the creature away for some moments, I informed the Turks of the latest development.

"Hojo and his captors will leave using the helicopter, as expected. They are five in number. Take all the necessary precautions."

And after that, my Masamune and I became one.

* * *

><p><strong>Tseng's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We chased the helicopter via truck using the highway. I'd been informed this morning of the suspicions considering Hojo escaping with AVALANCHE elements using one of our devices on the roof. So, according to that, the helicopter had been modified to impede the getaway.<p>

I found it all too obvious and certain. I mean, suspicions were hypothesis, right? Theories, probabilities of what would happen, but thing was… the way the General had informed us hadn't sounded like that at all. Those were certainties.

They sounded like that. Felt like that.

And I hated to be left in the dark about it - about something I was about to get involved as well.

Veld didn't disclose a thing, except there was an informant whose identity they kept at bay.

I've been attentive the whole day and it was a fact all developed as told - which was not only surprising - it was almost offending. How could an informant know this much of AVALANCHE's plan? And in such detail?

The thought was disturbing.

"How's things going?"

The General's voice was rasped and fast, and I wondered if the fight had been difficult or what.

"They're on their way. They know we're on them down here."

The General's answer was swift.

"Take them down."

And with a sign, I ordered the team to neutralize the helicopter. We all looked up, expecting to see the helicopter coming down, soft and calmly as the hacking team back in the HD took cover of the situation.

However, nothing like that happened.

The helicopter speeded and there was no sign of coming down. Minutes passed and the stillness of the situation started to mess with all of us inside the truck.

I rushed to communicate with HD.

"Whatever you're doing, it's not working." I warned.

"The signal is jammed. They figured us out."

I took a deep breath and changed channels.

"Not working, General." I declared, a little worried. "AVALANCHE still is taking the lead."

But his answer was fast and furious.

"I'll take care of that."

The confidence on his voice was something I couldn't actually classify. I didn't know if it was smugness or plain notion he was actually the best around.

And I didn't have much time to think about it either.

An enormous blow coming out of nowhere almost deafened me and made the truck swivel for moments.

"Shit, what was that?"

The Turk driving took his time focusing and, right in front of our eyes, an uncontrolled helicopter came down, part of it on fire, before landing hard on the road ahead of us.

"Where did that come from?"

I blinked at the sight, and tried to do the math.

Man, that had been a long range attack - something like that shouldn't have even been possible… how on the Planet did he manage to _do_ that?

And as the truck decelerated to meet the shredded, landing helicopter, someone talked again.

"It is down?"

The voice of the General through the communicator took me back to reality, but I took my time gathering coherence to answer the man.

"Yes," I declared. "Yes, it is."

"Good. Cover the situation, I'll be right there as soon as possible." He informed. "And try not to let anyone escape, namely Hojo and someone named Fuhito who will try and sneak his way out."

I blinked at his words. No way, he had got to be kidding me.

"No one must have survived the crash, General, I doubt-"

But the General interrupted me mercilessly.

"Do not presume, Tseng. I assure you there are survivors amongst the crash and I want them on hold until I get there."

The communication was off automatically and I tried to gather coherency.

Man. This was too much, in all aspects.

As soon as the truck stopped, me and my team swiftly got out, armed 'till our ears, surrounding the helicopter, still alight with fire here and there.

"Kill the fire," I ordered one of my men, avidly searching for survivors. "Seal the perimeter. I want every passenger checked, dead or alive."

"Sir-"

"Do it." I insisted, my stare hard on my men.

And as one of them killed what was left of the fire, in the middle of that cloud of grey smoke, we heard something.

A white coat whimpering.

"Hojo." I whispered, and silently I ordered one of my men to retrieve the injured scientist.

_One down, one to go_.

There were several dead bodies, but there was someone missing - I was willing to bet it was the Fuhito guy.

I took some distance from the team. My instinct was screaming and yet, in the middle of such bright day, I didn't see anything - not even a bloody mark that would give away the presence of someone injured.

Until a muffled groan gave my suspect away.

I narrowed my eyes and I found the man - hiding in very convenient topographic hole. I approached the man silently and disarmed him silently.

"Who are you?"

I've got no response. Not from him, anyway.

"He's Fuhito."

I turned to see who was right behind me_. General_?

"I told you he would try to escape."

I blinked at the man, as several SOLDIER took the injured man from the ground, headed to a black, huge helicopter.

"Are you taking him to HD?"

The General nodded.

"For proper interrogation."

I took a moment to look at the General, in the eye. There was something wrong about all this and I needed to know what on the Planet was going on.

But before I got the chance of saying a word, Hojo passed by us, secured in a medical gurney. The stare of the scientist met Sephiroth's and something hateful flew between them.

"You don't fool me, boy." Hojo said, with a bloodied mouth. "That woman held in your premises is the responsible for this. She knows it all, doesn't she?"

The General took his time answering and I had to admit, I was very curious to hear the answer as well.

"I'm not your boy, old man."The General said, stepping towards Hojo. "And about the woman," Sephiroth paused, laughing ironically before speaking again. "you'll never know what she is and what she does. Her capacity. Her will."

I blinked, amazed at his answer. _What the-_? Was the informant a woman they had kept inside SHinra HD all this time?

"She's mortal, boy." Hojo smiled, stealing the smile from Sephiroth.

But the man didn't quaver.

"Aren't we all?"

Heavy silence fell upon us, as SOLDIER and Turks took the injured ones, the dead ones and tried to clean up the area, which seemed more like a war zone.

The smell of smoke and crashed metal was in the air and as I saw the General preparing to leave, I had to take the chance.

"I'll need to talk to her."

The General stopped but did not turn to face me, and I assumed he was considering my words.

"Veld has it covered."

"Why are you keeping me out of it?"

"Not my problem." He said, his voice now lost as he walked away.

I sighed, feeling a little frustrated. The mission had succeeded, it was a fact - but there was something inside me telling me something was wrong.

So, I would have to do something about it.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Sorry for the delay, but work slurped my days and nights and believe me, my hands have been off the keyboard for almost a damn month!_

_But here's the chapter, hope you like it, and review it will all your will! I took some time describing the mission, 'cause the plot needed some action that didn't involve Elie, John and Sephiroth directly . _

_Okay, so… we're almost there, people! _

_How will Elie try to stop and/or prevent the General from going mad? Any ideas? The plot is on the way but I'd be delighted to hear your opinions :)_

_See you next chapt! :)_


	25. Retrieving the Ancient

_**Retrieving the Ancient**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reno's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>August began and with it, the sun felt merciless upon us.<p>

Namely to those who had to survey the roof, like me. We usually took shifts, but I had to admit today was not my lucky day.

I had four shifts per week scheduled at the Science Division. Turks and SOLDIER took turns on who watched over her.

The woman.

_Stevens_.

Pretty nice, she was. She always said 'hi', 'good morning' and when she had the chance she apologized for we had to take such boring surveying task over her.

But come on. It was not news that I enjoyed chit-chatting. I hated silence, it made me sleepy - but, what chance did I have?

Stevens, as everybody called her, waved at me most of the times, and our little conversations were merely circumstantial. And short-lived. SOLDIER were - also -there to make sure we didn't talk much than the weather or how the air smelled dry in summer.

I knew she had plenty of talking inside the lab premises. Hell, sometimes I heard them laugh and even smelled the coffee just made.

But no, we were there only to survey - not to socialize. Much to my sadness.

I sighed at the thought, wondering if I shouldn't talk to Veld about it. Come on, what harm could a little talking do? I could go inside the lab for a while, get to know who worked there.

God knew I needed to amplify the females on my radar. I was sick of the same faces, the same _stuff_ outside the company, at the bar. Those girls always wanted the same thing.

_Life's unfair, Reno_… I thought, as I shook my head - right in the moment my mobile vibrated. I reached for the device in my left pocked and bugged my eyes at the number on screen.

_Tseng_?

I answered immediately.

"Yo."

"Reno."

"Himself." I declared, a little amused. But Tseng's silence on the other side of the line didn't give me much chance.

"What's your position?"

I narrowed my eyes and got a little surprised with Tseng's question. Why was he asking me that?

"Rooftop. Science Division, 'till midnight." I declared, and decided to dare. "Why?"

My superior's sigh couldn't be a good thing.

"I need a favor."

_Oh boy_.

Now, I knew I was about to get in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was comfortable. The summer breeze was indeed soothing, even through the glass of the only window in my bedroom.<p>

I missed going upstairs to the roof for a while. Summer in this place was so different from the summer where I lived in. In here, it was tropical, purer, and so, so joyful.

No matter the circumstances, I felt very roof-sick. It was the only freedom I had, even if I walked these labs with no strings attached.

John told me it was dangerous and, of course, the General ordered that my little roof walks were suspended for the time being.

Deep down inside I knew he did this to punish me - because I refused to give him the traitor's identity, but I also understood that up there… I was very easy target.

And I, despite everything that had happened, didn't want to die.

I felt like I had a mission, something important to accomplish.

So, reality developed under a very delicate equilibrium: my informational techniques, the events taking place, missions accomplished successfully.

I sighed at my reasoning.

John came to mind almost immediately, and then, the whole word fight we had had weeks ago. He was so bothered with the General and me and that stupid, hormonal thing happening in the middle of the night.

I didn't want to screw things up with John. I didn't. He was the only person in this place in whom I trusted dearly and I couldn't think of losing away his friendship over a silly thing.

_Silly_.

Right.

I closed my eyes at the memory invading my neurons. The way he smelled, the way his touch felt… his words, so harsh and rasp on my ear.

"_You have to tell me_."

His words echoed in my mind, and I shivered as I recalled. The need, the obsession of being in control, of knowing everything… I was sure he would open up my head without thinking twice if he knew that way he had access to every little thought and secret my mind held about him.

My heartbeat peaked at the stress the situation posed. Man, I was so tired of it! Nibelheim, it all revolved around it and how to avoid it, how to make sure he didn't get crazy and turn all sociopath.

My fingers massaged my tired eyes.

God, this consumed me. The whole thing, the impending moment that slowly approached… stole all my mental energy.

John told me to take it easy - that things would work out… but I wasn't so sure.

I would only be at rest when I would see the General coming back from the mission in Nibelheim like his usual self. Arrogant, confident and…a total _jerk_, as always.

"Miss Stevens."

A voice I knew perfectly from a not very real realm woke me up from deep thinking. _Reno_. I pictured him at once and, as a turned, his persona was a mirror of my mind.

_Creepy_.

I blinked at him, standing right there by the door of my bedroom, with that _look_ on his face.

"A minute of your time, please."

His seriousness worried me a little. Joker as he was, it couldn't be a good thing - at all. I stood still for a while, not daring to leave. Come on, what was going on, after all?

"What is it?" I dared to ask.

His answer was swift and low.

"Come with me."

_What_?

"But-"

"In silence."

I gulped at his proposition. But before I could think about it, my legs were taking me towards Reno and, from there, he led the way.

It didn't take much for me to realize something way serious was going on - when I saw no SOLDIER guarding the main door of the lab.

_Oh, good God_. What had they done, and why?

Why was I needed in such haste and secrecy… in the upper floors? The elevator went up silently, Reno not making a noise and I stressed as hell. All I recalled was John's and the General's orders and how I was breaking them shamelessly, having a Turk in the whole mess with me.

But thankfully, before I could vomit my heart out with anticipation, the elevator paused in the upper floor and, as the door opened, a very familiar face overwhelmed me with recognition. The eyes, the face, the clothes and the hair, to typical.

_Tseng_?

I blinked at the man as Reno softly pushed me out of the metal box. I was somehow off, surprised with all this.

"Miss Stevens." Tseng complimented, taking my hand. The sensation of his warm skin on mine was something terribly unnerving. The man was a living being and I… I couldn't just believe it. Going from screen to real was very scary. Even after all the time I had been living in their reality. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm-"

"Tseng." I finally said, a sample of smile on my face. "The pleasure is all mine."

Tseng nodded and looked around wearily. So, this was very illegal what we were doing - it was a fact now. I decided to go ahead and ask the man once and for all.

"So, what brings you to me in such secrecy?"

He took his time answering me.

"There's something AVALANCHE is going after. What is it?"

"Who is it, would be more accurate." I affirmed, not knowing how to introduce such delicate theme. Aerith being an Ancient was a matter that required some… cautiousness. People tended to get very greedy over her.

"And?"

Faced with Tseng's insistence, I didn't know if I was supposed to tell him everything or not. Should I? Would it be safe for her?

Eventually, my gut did the deed.

"It's… an Ancient."

Tseng's face changed as he processed my words. It was somehow strange, because I had never seen a Turk - and namely Tseng - being so expressive. So the man was surprised. Way surprised.

"An Ancient. Walking among us? Unprotected?"

He had a point.

"Since longer than you think."

"I don't think the Ancient is safe."

_Right_.

"She's not."

"Then, what can be done to avoid a disaster?"

Tseng's words were careful - I could see he had chosen the words on purpose. He wanted advice, and he wanted something effective, that would bring recognition to the Turks and… him. Considering that Veld wouldn't last long as the head of the Turks, I decided to give Tseng a little pro bono. He was a cool guy after all.

So I decided to tell him what I thought it would be better for the little Miss Ancient.

"Bring her here. She'll be safe and sound. From AVALANCHE… and from Hojo."

The man in front of me took his time processing my suggestion.

"I see."

"Medina's labs are pretty secure and… since I'm already on guard, she would be too."

Tseng took one step forward, invading my personal space. The action scared me a little, I wasn't very used to that. But then when he talked, I understood why.

"You know where to find her?"

He was in a rush.

"I'll tell you where-"

"You'll come with me."

And that almost made my chin hit the floor. My eyes widened and I took one step back. Okay, okay, okay… _that_ was way too much!

"Ah… I don't think that's a good idea."

"You'll be safe." Tseng reinforced, his hand on my shoulder. Creepy stuff, really. If he meant to reassure me, it did the opposite effect. "And no one will know."

_Oh, come on_! I wasn't really enjoying where all this was headed!

"John will have to know." I declared, a little panicked.

"I didn't mean him."

"Oh." So, the General. My God, where things were heading! But, either way, it was so _not_ a good idea. "I…"

"I am asking you to come because I don't think the Ancient will react nicely if she sees a bunch of guard around her." Tseng declared, and I had to admit he had a point. "You can make the correct approach and convince her of the best thing to do."

_In theory. Yeah_.

"What if I can't?" I declared, knowing that Aerith wasn't exactly dumb. "She won't be easily convinced."

Tseng nodded, and eyed me with sincerity.

"You know her better than any of us." He stated. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing."

And considering what he had just said, I was so ready to tell him to go and find Aerith by himself and solve the problem, not involving me in the event.

But something else happened instead.

Reno spoke.

"Tseng."

And the reaction was immediate. Tseng eyed Reno and I knew that, whatever maneuver they had created to take SOLDIER out of place, it was dangerously coming to an end.

"I need an answer now." Tseng said, his eyes hard on mine.

And, then again, my instinct talked first.

"Okay."

Tseng smiled softly and Reno directed me to the elevator again.

"We'll keep in touch." Tseng declared, as the doors opened. "Thank you, miss Stevens."

And with a very quiet Reno standing by my side, we made a silent descent towards my premises.

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Tseng contacted me with a secrecy that worried me the moment his only request was... the General not knowing of our meeting. Having theTurks behaving so mysteriously couldn't be a good thing.<p>

I didn't imagine Elie would be involved in this, much less… an Ancient. As Tseng described me that happened two days ago I had to refrain the will of screaming, for they had been all reckless and irresponsible.

Tricking SOLDIER into having a secret meeting with Elie, asking her delicate questions and then… then, suggesting she had to be involved in the whole 'rescue mission'!?

They had to be out of their damned minds.

Of course my first reaction was terrible. I said no, a thousand times no, that Elie wouldn't leave the premises, no matter what.

But eventually, the good Turk gave me good reasons to reconsider.

Elie's safety was one of them.

He gave me a report of the mission, how things would happen - everything considered in excruciating detail, in a way I couldn't say no, even if I wanted.

The rescue would be safe, anticipating AVALANCHE's tryout in days, so things would happen peacefully. And the plus of all that - I would have the Ancient in my floor. My labs.

Which was something I wouldn't dare to dream of, much less come to terms with that happening for real.

Eventually, after 3 hours of meeting, I end up agreeing with Tseng's proposition.

And I only hoped I wouldn't regret doing this, not only because Elie would leave the safety of our _lair_… but also because the general and SOLDIER would be kept in the dark.

Oh man. The moment he found I had been conspiring with the Turks behind his back…

Uh, I didn't even want to think about the consequences.

_Later, John. Later_.

Yeah, later. Later I would deal with his wrath, with his harshness. Now, there was an Ancient to rescue from AVALANCHE. And my dear Elie would be out in the open - trying to convince an Ancient to get inside a lab room for safety.

The thought consumed me with worry.

"I don't like this." I said, as I sat with Elie in her bedroom.

She dressed all in black, with an outfit the Turks had provided. She looked like a crow, lean and sneaky.

"Neither do I." She declared, as she zipped her vest. Malleable, but bulletproof. "But Tseng has a point. He really does. We have to get to the Ancient before AVALANCHE, or things will be much more difficult to manage."

Yes, I knew that.

"It's tonight."

I informed, and Elie widened her eyes at me. She didn't expect it to be just now, even if she was with the outfit on, ready to go. I assumed she was nervous. No wonder, I was nervous as hell myself.

"Oh, boy."

Her worries were vast, I could tell, but I decided to soothe the one that consumed her the most. Yes, I knew her that well already.

"The General is busy. It's the main reason we're planning your exit tonight."

"Busy doing what?"

"I don't know."

Her curiosity about the General's doings disturbed me and I remained in silence as I checked the whole vest she wore. I really hoped everything would be okay, or I wouldn't forgive myself. Thing was, I knew she had the best stuff on, but I had the total notion that if the traitor came up and wanted to kill her, the aim would be her head.

And she would die.

I knew that. Felt that. And it hurt, made me feel bad and a total jerk for letting her go. But what could I do now about it?

_Nothing_.

"You're ready." I declared, feeling my throat compressed.

Elie eyed me and I felt like hugging her, tell her that I cared for her immensely - and I would have done so if Tseng hadn't come in like a hurricane.

"All set?"

We both nodded at him.

"Be careful, Elie."

I had whispered the words at her, but Tseng decided to talk, breaking the ice.

"We'll bring her back alive, Medina." Confidence was all over his voice. "Just relax."

And as I watched them leave the premises, I thought to myself:

_I hope so, Tseng. I honestly hope so_.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We were six in number.<p>

All dressed in black, I was surrounded by muted Turks, only the sound of our footsteps echoing in the hall. The place was deserted, and once the elevator ride was over, the metallic doors opened to a concrete parking lot with 3 black vans plus a stupid number of Turks around it.

So, the guard was heavy as hell.

I took a deep breath at the sight, Tseng grabbing my arm, urging me to walk as his shadow.

"This is serious." I admitted, verbalizing my thoughts.

"It's always serious." He said, with a soft tone. "I don't do un-serious."

I smirked at little, trying to ease up the tension I felt, as I walked inside the van. Reno, Rude and other faces I didn't recognize sat around me, the leather of the seats inundating the air.

I looked around, realizing I didn't see a thing through the windows.

"It's bullet proof. All if it." Reno said, and I nodded at him, trying to relax a little on my seat, only to realize a couple of minutes later that I couldn't. I was feeling too damn stressed to relax.

"Are you afraid?"

Tseng's voice startled me and it took me a moment to realize he was talking to me.

"That depends." I answered, knowing my answer was a little biased. To be honest I didn't know what Tseng was referring to. It was a fact I was afraid of many things, but I couldn't just guess up to what he was referring to just like that.

But Tseng only had to look at me and make a face, for me to know what he meant. Or, better said, _who_ he meant.

"You know this is not right." I declared, as if that made me feel less bad for breaking an express rule. "He will be very angry."

Right, he would be angry and who knew what he would do. The General - when he found out I was out in the open with the Turks?

_Good God_.

"We had no other chance. You had to come with us or this mission wouldn't be viable."

My eyes met Tseng's again. As I processed his words, I understood how important all this was… my part in this whole mess, but at the same time, the price to pay was simply huge.

Disobeying direct orders. Me, John, the Turks.

Hell, we had all conjured against SOLDIER.

"I guess not." I said, felling terrible.

"You know it wouldn't succeed otherwise. This way, at least we have a chance."

I took a deep breath again, trying to get some comfort in Tseng's words. He was right, the man was very right… but then again, why did I feel so guilty?

A voice somewhere inside the van made me focus on the words.

"Where to, Miss Stevens?"

I gulped, as I recalled the place where Aerith lived. And the church where she passed most of her time.

Silence invaded the van as everybody expected me to say something.

An address, like a bloody GPS.

My stare met Tseng's again - and when I found there only but reassurance, the words were out.

And then, speed was all I knew.

-/-

The 15 minute drive was swift and fast.

As we stopped, I realized we had just arrived - and my heart peaked at once. So, this was it. The moment of the truth.

I took a deep breath, praying for self-control.

_You're doing this. It's fine_.

"It'll be okay." Tseng reassured me, as I rested my hand on the door handle. "She's inside, and no one will invade your perimeter unless you say so."

I blinked at Tseng, not knowing what to say.

"Just say the words when you're done and we'll be there. Calmly. "

I shook my head, not getting what Tseng meant with 'words'. So I just had to ask.

"What words?"

"Whatever you consider adequate." Tseng smiled, as he opened the door. "The audio will be on all the time."

I didn't have time to say a thing against.

In a moment I was out of the van, on the street, that massive church way ahead of me.

So, I would have to walk to reach the place where Aerith was.

The door closed behind me and I realized there was only one van - the one that had transported me - here. But then again, before I could bother myself with the whereabouts of the other vans, something caught my attention.

The _smell_.

Midgar, and more specifically this suburbia area where Aerith tended to hide growing her flowers had a specific smell. It was something I'd never smelled in life, the aroma of this part of the city felt absolutely overwhelming.

And so different from the sterilizing walls of the lab, even from the roof, the air didn't smell like _this_. I couldn't classify it. I had nothing to compare it to.

It took me some moments to refocus and start walking.

The van remained parked, black and silent in that half-hidden alley, and I knew they were watching over me.

"_Everything's okay?_"

Tseng's voice echoed in my left ear and I blinked, surprised.

_Gosh_. I had forgotten I had an ear plug on. Wasn't Midgar absorbing?

"Fine." I whispered, not recalling where the microphone would be, in which part of my garment. "Just… acknowledging the surroundings."

"_Take the main avenue and you'll find what you're looking for_."

Yeah, right. Aerith. She was my main worry her. I had to rush, if I wanted to get back to the lab safe and sound.

So I started walking.

My boots were comfortable and made me walk fast. I wore my hair up today, so my wavy brown hair rested elegantly on my mid-back, my face and eyes unhidden in a way I wasn't used to in years.

Sooner than later I reached the church, and my stride softened.

"I'm going in." I informed, hoping Tseng would reassure me - which he did.

"_She's inside. Go for it._"

I took a deep breath before daring to step in Aerith's ground. It was a fact she didn't own the abandoned church _per se_, but… I was so used to see her and interact with her in such place, that I considered it hers.

It was a silly thought and my heart peaked as the moment arrived - that impending moment where I would see, flesh and bone, a character whose life cycle I knew by heart, her past, her future, her feelings and goals in life and the way… Sephiroth would take her life.

I stopped and closed my eyes, trying to erase those thoughts and trying to hold on to the fact I was _here_ - I was actually here to avoid all that from happening.

_Right_?

"Hi."

A soft, ethereal voice sounded right in front of me. My eyes met bright green and I couldn't say a thing in response.

_Aerith_. It was her, right there. I took my time processing her small figure, about my height, her perfect complexion and shiny hair, so perfectly braided it hurt. Elegant, so lean and simple, she was the exact living parallel of her virtual self.

There was nothing extra about her, except her tri-dimensionality.

My muted state didn't prevent her to ask me further questions with a naïve smile on her face, as if I was an innocent by-stander.

"Are you here to buy flowers?"

I blinked at her and smiled a little, trying to ease up my own stress. Geez, how unaware a girl could be - of the constant danger she was in? An ancient, wandering in an old, abandoned place without protection, without… a guardian angel.

My thoughts flew to Gast all of the sudden. What would he say, what would he tell her, as her father, to advise her? Eventually, her voice took me out of my reverie.

"You aren't here to buy flowers."

Aerith's tone, disappointed and wary, warned me of the imperious need of say something, do my job - for that was my purpose here. That was why I was out in the open as well, most likely taking risks to prevent the only Ancient in this world from fading.

"No." I admitted, my lips a thin line. "But they're beautiful."

Aerith walked towards her sample of flowery landscape and I followed her, not invading her personal space. I could feel she was wary of me - and I didn't want that. I wanted, needed her to trust in me and my words. And I was willing to do whatever I deemed necessary to have her safe.

"What brings you here?"

The question popped out, as the Ancient in front of me caressed some random petals. Her long braid moved slowly, accompanying her body movements.

So, it was time for me to begin.

"_You can do it. Just breathe in and tell her what you feel_."

Tseng's voice advised me, a whisper that easily would mingle with my own mental voice. I remained silent as I focused.

"Who's talking to you?"

Aerith's stare met mine, demanding sincerity from me. Her gaze spoke volumes, as she let me see how confused and, to a point, scared of my doings in her church. Her sanctuary.

"No one that will harm you… or me." I admitted, and tried to ease her worries. I had a feeling it would get difficult to convince her if I didn't act fast.

"I need to ask something of you." I said, my tone soft. "I know who you are. Your father… your adoptive parents."

Her gaze changed as she processed my words. She narrowed her eyes and I took my chance to speak again - or she would run. It was all over her, her will to flee and disappear from her own truth, her real self.

"It's okay, I am not here to hurt you. And I don't want anything from you. "

She stood still, as she studied me.

"Have you heard of AVALANCHE? They'll try to reach out, speak to you and trick you into telling them about the Promised Land."

"Why?"

"People get greedy."

"And if I refuse?"

I gulped dry as the dreaded answer exited my mouth.

"They'll try to take you by force if you won't cooperate." I declared, and decided to strike back at once. "I suggest you take hold in the only place they cannot reach you."

Aerith took her time answering me.

"And where would that be?"

"The same place where I stay. Shinra HD."

"You stay there?"

I nodded, watching Aerith blink, clearly deep in thinking. I only hoped her logics would coincide with mine or the mission would be a disaster.

"Are you their prisoner?"

_What? No_!

"No." I smiled at her, hoping my action would reassure her. "I am there on my own accord and… it's the safest place to be. For me and for you. Trust me."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

_Right. Good question_.

I reached my hand to her and gave her permission to do whatever she wanted_. Sense_ all the things I knew and who knew, maybe she would understand how feeble her situation was, despite being an Ancient.

Aerith eyed me warily, and I knew she was wondering how I knew she was able to do what she did, considering I was a total stranger and she kept her powers and abilities very well hidden.

"I am an open book to you." I said, with a smiley face. "Here." I insisted, urging her to grab my hand.

Which she did.

And as her hand touched my skin, my body warmed and I relaxed, feeling totally _off_. It was Aerith's serious voice that took me out of such comfort zone. I had no idea of what she had seen, and how. Nonetheless, it all happened exceedingly fast, much faster than I expected.

"How do you know that much?"

"I'm from another place. Different from this, different from yours."

She blinked at me, curiosity in her stare.

"I've seen it, yes."

But then, something in her facial features changed, and I sensed she was processing the future we were - actually - trying to avoid.

"Was that the future?"

"It's the reality that will happen if I - we - don't change it."

A brief pause was all she needed to do the math.

"And If I go with you… will it change?"

"Hopefully."

"Okay then."

My eyes widened at her, amazed. I hadn't expected it to be easy, but come on, _that_ easy? No way.

"Are you serious?" I asked, a little appalled at her sudden decision.

"I am."

I looked around, feeling a little off. Okay, so, what was I supposed to do now?

"Go on, call them." She smiled at me, and I felt my cheeks burn.

God, was I so clumsy?

"Tseng." I said, my tone low. "We're ready." And then I turned to face Aerith and told her what to expect. "Turks will take us to HD. We'll see each other there again, ok?"

She nodded and I did the same.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said, feeling so relieved that all my muscles ached. I didn't realize I was so tense to the point of feeling achy all over.

"I believe you." She declared, right before the Turks invaded the place and surround us.

We looked around, and I searched for Tseng. Reno was next to me and he blinked at me, mouthing a silent '_Nicely done_', what made me smile widely.

"Good evening. Miss." Tseng greeted, and I realized how honored the man was to meet face-to-face the one and only Ancient alive in the world. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Aerith nodded and we exited the abandoned church in a thin line, surrounded by guard.

Outside, the vans were prepared and I felt too relaxed - in a way I didn't notice Aerith wasn't next to me anymore.

Tseng walked her to a van in the left, and I felt a shiver all over me as I processed the events. My eyes searched for Reno and I grabbed his arm, urging him to face me.

"Why can't I travel with her?"

My voice came out a little strangled, deep inside my mind I considered if I could have fallen in a trick prepared by the Turks. The thought consumed me, as I hoped Reno would tell me otherwise.

"Just safety protocol." He answered me, as we got inside a van. He closed the doors, and I was surrounded by two Turks, each one seated both by my left and right.

_Oh-uh_.

"Says who?" I said, my eyes on Reno. "I trusted you." My tone had changed and Reno didn't like it, but I couldn't refrain my revolt.

"Tseng's orders." The red-haired answered, and I felt my heart sank. "Our honor is incorruptible, Stevens. Remember that."

I didn't know if he was trying to ease my worries, but it didn't work.

"I hope so, Reno." I declared, my heart heavy. "I honestly hope so."

No further words were exchanged until I reached my destination.

-/-

I couldn't wait to get to the labs.

The Turks discharged me next to the building inside the HD - and I had to admit I felt very relieved to see the Science Division again. Namely, because I wanted to check if Aerith was there or not.

I rushed through the stars, with no patience to wait for the elevator.

Climbing in pairs, up I went, until I reached those doors I was so familiar with. I noticed no one was there, which meant SOLDIER weren't around - which also meant everything was okay. I took a deep breath, considering my priorities.

Aerith's safety was my priority now. I wanted to make sure Tseng remained true to his word.

The heavy door closed right behind me and I caught a glimpse of John by the end of the hall, next to a lab door - just there, standing like he had seen the boogeyman or something.

_Geez, so little faith_, I thought.

"As you can see, I'm back in one piece." I declared, with a faint smile. And as I walked towards him, my face grew sterner. There were important things to talk about, for instance, the whereabouts of the recently-retrieved Ancient. "Is she here?"

My tone had been urgent, contrasting with John's stiff answer.

"Yes."

My worries vanished and I relaxed at once. So, everything was okay and my worries had been unfounded, but then again, there was John right there, who looked like he had a stick up his ass or something.

_Maybe he needs a hug_. I smiled at my reasoning and walked slowly towards John.

"That's a relief." I said, with a chuckle. "I have to admit, with that van switch thing I was afraid I'd screwed the whole thing up."

I had been honest and I hoped to see John smile at me.

However, that didn't happen. He didn't smile, he didn't say a word - but someone spoke right next to John, half-hidden by the door.

My insides froze when I heard _his_ voice.

"I could say the same thing."

* * *

><p><em>AN - Hope you liked this one! I felt like I had to add some of Tseng and Aerith to this story, what do you think? It was a cool ride to this part of the plot and I honestly hope you're enjoying it :) And now the General busted them and Elie is in trouble. LOL! Things are getting very cool as the plot moves._

_Oh and about the 'hand-thing' between Elie and Aerith: I tried to focus on Aerith's spiritual capacity, not resuming her to a cheap 'mind-reader'. I wanted her to analyze Elie's spirit and make her own conclusions, of course seeing and sensing a lot of Elie's own emotions on the way._

_Anyways, read and Review, you're most than welcome ^_^_


	26. A different kind of Human

_**CHAPTER 23. A DIFFERENT KIND OF HUMAN.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elie's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>I remained still, frozen like an iceberg, my eyes finding <em>his<em>.

I had never seen the General _mad_. Angry, yes; playing the wiseass - most of the times, but this - the way his facial expression mirrored his hate - held the potential of being the scariest stuff I had ever seen in life.

I didn't dare to move or say a word. I knew I should, there were a lot of should-have's right now, but nothing came up.

Even John seemed to be trapped in some sort of trance, as the General slowly uncovered himself. Good God, even the way he disclosed his form felt obscene, in slow motion, his stare torturing every living soul in that hall.

Eventually, he was the one talking.

"Everybody, out."

I blinked, feeling a pang in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. Who was he referring to? Man, I hadn't noticed someone was there except from John and me. So, who did he want to shove out of the labs?

"General." John's tone was low, as he seemed to gather some strength to face the man standing next to him.

But there seemed to be no end to the nightmare happening just now.

"I said, out." He declared, gesturing with his face for John to leave. "What's the part you don't understand?"

_Oh my God, what had we done_?

"I know I shouldn't-" John tried to start something, but to no avail.

"I'll do the talking, if you don't mind."

In seconds the hall remained empty, John passing by me with the saddest frown I've ever seen. His face didn't hide the disappointment, the fear, the not-knowing-what-on-Earth-is-he-going-to-do… alone with _me_.

Boy, I could so relate with that.

John's stare met mine swiftly, and I hoped to see there some sort of support - but there was none. It was with great despair that I heard him walk away and close the door of his office. I closed my eyes slowly and inhaled deeply, hoping that the oxygen would help me aerate my neurons and give me good ideas to just _survive_ what would follow.

The empty and silent hall now belonged to me and the General. Like a duel from the westerns, but indoors. Shivers of fright invaded me as seconds passed by and neither of us moved.

I dared to stare back at the man standing next to a wall, arms crossed, cruel green meeting brown and melting it mercilessly.

Could this get any worse? The answer was easy.

_Yes_.

"This…" Sephiroth started, as he walked towards me lazily, his arms swiftly uncrossing and resting next to his body. "…That happened tonight, won't happen again, and you know why? Because there will be no more secrets among us."

_Oh-uh_. My heart rate peaked as I sensed him close to me. And then, reaction kicked at once.

"You can't and you won't make me." I declared, gathering courage I didn't know I had in me. "I _can't_ disclose the whole thing, I'm telling you, it's dangerous for all of us if I do that."

He stopped right there, in front of me, and I saw him lock his jaws and inhale deeply, his icy stare piercing mine.

"My patience is wearing out, Stevens."

"I know." I declared, blinking nervously. "I know it is."

His eyebrows narrowed at my answer and the man took his time before speaking.

"The Turk asked you to go and convince the girl to come here?" He asked, and before I could say anything in my defense, he continued. "And you agreed to it? Just like that, no consequence-measuring, no cause-effect evaluation? Were you insane or did this just to provoke me?"

I opened my mouth, surprised. My. I didn't know what to say first.

"I don't do 'provoking', I'm a grown up." I answered, my tone hard. "And _she_'s not _just_ a girl, she's-"

"So, you decided you could play the hero and go for it, without _my_ permission?"

How I hated that he interrupted me like that. And how I loathed that he considered me a possession of some kind!

"You would never allow it." I admitted, considering telling him the truth would be the best choice. "And besides, Tseng had a point and we were running out of time."

Sephiroth blinked at me, a frown of disgust all over him.

"You should have told me about it and we -SOLDIER and Turks - would have solved the problem effectively, without getting you involved."

I angled my head a little, appalled at his declaration. Could this man think so low of me? His lack of faith was starting to get on my nerves. _Unfair_ was all I could think about.

"What is your problem anyway?" I asked, my angered expression very obvious. "It is because the Turks did the whole thing with me without involving SOLDIER or just because I was out there contributing as well?"

His answer was swift and direct.

"You're risking everything."

I smirked sarcastically at him.

"If you and the Turks got there using your high-advanced-military methods, she would run away and AVALANCHE would have her in a no time." I informed. "She's not a regular girl, General, I told you."

The General took his time crossing his arms again. So, the massacre would continue. _Argh_.

"Who's she? The one locked in the other room in the floor?"

I averted my stare from his for a moment, considering if I should answer him or slap him. What an insufferable asshole. But eventually, I gave in. I had to, it wasn't like he wouldn't know who Aerith was in the next couple of hours if I decided not to tell him for the sake of stubbornness.

"The Ancient." I declared with a low voice. "Gast's daughter."

"Gast's… daughter?"

"Yes." I reinforced. "Hojo cannot-"

An ironic smirk interrupted me.

"Oh, that's funny. He suspects something new is in the building."

The General's ironic declaration made me feel a little nervous.

"He can't have her. Or she will end up as a guinea pig for his sick experiments."

"And you think _I_ can stop him from coming upstairs and do whatever he wants with her?"

Come on, it was _so_ obvious.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

And out of nothing, the most impressive smile came out of nowhere. Pity it wasn't real. It was sardonic.

"You assume too much."

_I can play that game too, Mister_.

"You know very well what he's capable of." I smiled as well, mimicking his action.

But, however, the General reacted. I sensed him angle his face, descending a little from his highs, his face now closer to my forehead.

"Why don't you tell me.", he whispered at me, and my smile vanished at once.

_Oh-uh_. I gulped dry, thinking of a way out of he wanted to do: retrieve information I couldn't give him. Shit, this guy was sneaky in the worst way possible.

Something came up in my head.

"You wouldn't want me to embarrass you on camera." I declared, making a serious face.

But Sephiroth was intelligent - and, of course, screwed my intentions nicely.

"John, shut off video and sound, please."

I widened my eyes at him. _WHAT_?

"You can't-"

"Of course I can." He declared, stoic as ever. "And there you go. Now tell me, what is Hojo capable of? You may start by describing what he did to me in the past."

_This wasn't real. It wasn't_. So, the result couldn't be nice to watch.

"I…"

I staggered, caught in memories, in scenes and descriptions, and then trying not to be too graphic. The sum of all it would end up in that forbidden word, and I wanted to avoid getting to Jenova just now.

_It's too soon_…, I warned myself.

"He…" I cleared my throat, trying to sound real enough. "You were brought up in the lab, with him. He taught you with discipline and…"

Oh, right. I just had to stop right there. Because in the middle of the discipline something horrific hid.

"Go on." His voice interrupted my line of thought and I tried very hard to refocus again.

"He told you your mother…" _Oh, boy_. "Was someone superior, and manipulated your genetic background so that you could become… the way you are now."

_There. It wasn't so bad, was it_? I prayed that my answer would satisfy him, even if I sensed that wasn't going to happen.

"Manipulated me using what?"

_Oh, FUCK_.

"Mako." I said, knowing he knew the answer already and also knowing he wanted something more than just Mako. Maybe because deep inside he felt something else was there besides that. And he was right. He was very right but…

_Oh, man_.

"And?"

My stare met his and something inside me chirmed. I had no way out, I had to say something… close to the truth or he would torture me the whole night. And I was tired.

"Cells."

His eyes changed shape at once, what scared me. Something evil passed by him, and for a fraction of second, I wondered if I had screwed it. I didn't want to ruin something I was working for all this time. In fact, it scared me that the word 'cells' might have the same literary effect of that documentation in Shinra Mansion. The documentation about Jenova Project, that he would read, and thanks to that, he would snap.

"_Whose_ cells?"

His voice, his tone was insistent, but I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. But, when I was about to say something, he interrupted me - again.

"Say it!"

Okay. So this was going to end right now.

"No." I said, as my face stepped in the space that separated us. My eyes were hard on his, stubbornness fighting stubbornness equally. "Not yet."

A battle of wills was being drawn and I knew I was pushing the limit. The General was angry and impatient, and I was stepping on dangerous ground - his.

"Now."

He basically snarled the word at me. I felt his anger, his impatience, every and single desire he had of resume me to pieces. But I didn't quaver.

"I said, _NO_." I declared, slowly. The words came out in slow motion and like that we remained, face to face, stares struggling, his physical superiority crushing mine like a virtual hurricane.

Our breathing was the only thing audible in that hall, and I wondered when the battle would end. Namely because I knew I wouldn't win.

But thankfully, before the General had the chance of doing or saying something, a loud metallic click interrupted us.

_Thankfully_.

The General was the first leaving my eyes and focusing in a point above my head. Slowly, my eyes descended from his face to his neck… and finally I had the composure of turning to see who had just entered the labs.

_Tseng_.

"General." He said, with a hard, calm tone. "A word, please."

Sephiroth's reaction was so calm it almost innerved me. So okay, I knew the man had nerves of steel but come on. The tension in the air almost choked the air itself, which meant I was holding my breath. My heart pounded in my ears and I wondered what the General would do.

I sensed him move, pausing right in front of me again - and bothering to lower his head to mine, his eyes hard on mine as he whispered the words at me.

"Our conversation isn't over, Stevens."

I gulped dry as I saw the man leave the hall, his threat pending on the air. I didn't look when the two left, closing the door behind them.

Despaired and sensing the effects of the adrenaline rush, I rested my back against the closest wall and exhaled loudly.

Eventually, my legs gave in and I allowed myself to sit right there, on the ground.

A familiar presence joined me in silence. John.

I wondered if he felt as bad as I did. We didn't look at each other, I just kept my stare on the nearest wall.

"This is getting out of control."

I had spoken my mind, afraid of the consequences of my actions. My knowledge. There were times when I thought I wouldn't be able to achieve a thing. Man, how had things ran down the hill right about now? How did he - Sephiroth - got me into telling him what I shouldn't?

I had to be more careful.

"It wasn't your fault."

John's declaration had been clearly biased. He was saying that only to make me feel better.

"I almost…" _told him everything_.

"You didn't. That's what counts."

_Yeah_. Somehow that didn't make me feel better. My fingers massaged my tired eyes before I dared to look at Medina. He looked as spent as I did.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my eyes searching his.

"Nope."

Well that was an honest answer.

And I didn't know what to say, how to act to make John feel a little less conscious about what had happened. It was serious and we were in trouble and we had no idea of what to do next.

The ugly exchange of words between me and the General made me reconsider though. And as we remained in silence, me and John, my mind worked fast as I concluded the obvious. Deep in my mind, I knew I had to do the right thing, and time was running out.

"I need to act, and soon."

My voice had come out breathless, as if I felt virtually strangled. Which I did, in a way. Everything concerning the General's mental status made my stomach churn.

"I'd rather _not_ know about it." John declared, resting his head on the wall. I looked at him, his Adam apple protruded, moving as he spoke. "This whole preventing-what's-to-come is driving me insane. And this little rebellion of us almost cost me my whole investigation here at Shinra."

I made a face.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. Poor John. This whole thing made me feel horrible at myself.

"It was my fault." He said, finally meeting my stare. Such kind eyes. "I allowed it."

I smiled a bit at him, deciding a change in the subject would suit just fine to ease up the environment. Christ, my muscles ached with the tension of my previous conversation with the all-mighty man of the company.

"Is the Ancient okay?"

John made a smiley face.

"She's fine."

"Can I see her?" My tone had been filled with joy and anticipation. Like a kid, I sat on the floor impatient and waiting for an answer.

John smiled widely, nodded and urged me to get up from the floor. I took his hand and up we went.

"I'll take you there."

And to my surprise, we walked hand-in-hand until we reached Aerith's premises.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The door closed loudly, leaving Medina's labs behind me.<p>

My eyes met Tseng's, and I knew he felt conscious about what had happened. Yeah, he'd better be. I had been rudely and shamelessly put behind in a secret mission concerning a subject we both shared.

So, I shouldn't have been put aside like that.

"I could have your post for this, Tseng." I said, my tone low and rasp. It was a warning and he knew it all since the moment he decided to overrun me.

"Listen-"

"It's treason, punishable by law." I interrupted, as I crossed my arms. "We had a deal and you broke it shamelessly. What will Veld say of this?"

Tseng took a deep breath and rested against the closest wall, crossing his arms as well. He took his time answering me.

"He won't say a word, and you know why? Because the means justified the ends. We have the last Ancient on the Planet protected and safe in our HD."

I blinked for a couple of seconds, not expecting this answer from him. And Tseng took the opportunity.

"So yeah, accuse me all you want for taking your _protégé_ from the labs and making her useful for the cause."

And speaking that way about Stevens tickled me. I hadn't enjoyed the tone Tseng had used - at all. It implied that I cared and it wasn't true.

_Right_?

Of course. I didn't care. It was a fact. _I didn't_!

"You are as irresponsible as she is." I stated, with scorn. "Don't you know someone is trying to kill her? Right under our noses? You could have gotten her killed, our one and only informant."

Tseng's face didn't change, but I felt he swallowed the words and wondered about the consequences. But, as expected from a Turk, he didn't show his weakness.

"I had to take the chance."

_Oh but of course_!

"I don't want anybody to play with her life like that!"

Tseng's stare was cryptic on mine. He narrowed his eyes as he processed my words.

"You don't _own_ her." He declared, his tone a little off. "She is a human being, she wants to feel useful."

I sighed, bored, my fingers finding the bridge of my nose.

"No, she's not." I whispered, and I let my stare met his. "She's a different kind of human."

Tseng didn't answer me, but I knew he didn't agree with me. In fact, his stare chastised me silently.

"You can't be serious." Tseng's tone was surprising. But hell, my patience had been wasted away today - completely. From the moment I realized they - Medina and Turks - had conjured against me until… now. This miserable day ending.

Man. All this was proving to be a complete waste of time. I was so tired of such… nonsense.

"Are those your last words?" I finally asked, my stare dismissing.

"Yes."

"Then, we're finished."

With that final statement, I pushed the button - the elevator door opening abruptly.

I got inside the metal, leaving Tseng glued to that wall, staring at nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>A week passed.<p>

And I had given serious thought to how I would avoid the disaster at Neibelheim. As days passed by, I tried to gather all the knowledge I had of the facts.

So, this was late August and I knew soon enough Zack would be sent on leave, under the surveillance of the Turks. Which meant, considering how things would develop from there… maybe he would be the right choice for me to disclose the whole thing.

He had a strong, fierce character - I knew that first hand. And that gave me - us - leverage. Neibelheim had already started, things would lead the inevitable way and - sadly - I couldn't be there to stop everybody or who knew, drug the General for a whole month and prevent the man from going there, period.

No, this had to be done with tact - and thus, I needed an ally. A person in which I could rely completely, on his good sense.

Zack Fair came up as the most reasonable option. He would be on the field the whole time, which meant… he was the man for the job. Or so I thought.

I had also considered Strife, but considering his unawareness until now, I didn't think it would be the wisest choice - for now. With his obsession of becoming a SOLDIER and need to prove himself… I didn't trust him completely for a task of this magnitude.

Each time I gave the subject a thought, the more I ended up concluding Zack was the right guy for the job.

_That's it. _

My head hurt, with the mind effort I made. Necessity, urgency and dread mixed up, the result being one hell of a headache. I exhaled, with my eyes closed, hoping the stress would fly off my body with the air offing my lungs.

_Details_. I didn't want to miss a thing.

Come on, I had played the game dozens of times, the whole plot was so… obvious to me that I didn't want to forget any detail. Everything was important, everything _mattered_ - I didn't want to let anything by, because I wanted to be sure I had it all covered. Little things might be vital. Everything mattered - my mind repeated.

_Damn_, I thought.

I only wanted the man to just… _live_. Just… that. The General. Alive and sane. It was all I asked.

_God, please help me_.

I got up from my seat, my nervousness taking me to the window. It was a pattern. Each time I felt anxious I searched for the stillness of the landscape outside.

Man. That thing was like a living desktop. Breathing something into me.

I sighed, trying to focus.

All right. I had to do something and _now_. It was time. So I turned and went in search for the only man that could help me right now.

-/-

"John, I need to talk to Zack. Can you summon him?"

My words had surprised him, as I saw John raise his stare to mine, his hands on the papers of his desk. He blinked at me, considering my words. And I just stayed there by the door.

"I'll see what I can do."

His tone had been worrying, as his stare returned to the sheets of paper. I narrowed my eyebrows, and dared to enter, closing the door behind me. What, was he tired of me bugging him all the time?

"It has to be secretive."

And that caught his attention once again.

"How secretive?"

_Uh_.

"The General cannot know."

An uncomfortable silence followed, as I saw John rest against the back of his chair, his stare taking some time finding mine again. He had a tired expression on his face and I wondered why would that be. It was a fact he talked hours and hours with Aerith, but I guess it was only normal. She was news - and I was the old, out-of-this-world-Elie, who put him in trouble most of the times and engaged in strange conversations with the General.

_Jesus, Elie, give it a break_. I gulped dry at my own thinking, chastising the nature of my thoughts. Come on, I was being childish and unfair.

"That will be extremely difficult after what happened." John answered, his hard stare finding mine. I took my time answering, hoping I could convince him otherwise.

"But not impossible. Right?" I smiled a little, hoping the environment would soften a bit. Things were getting tense in the lab. Finally, John put himself comfortable again - closing space between him and the desk.

"The things I do for you and this company." He had whispered the words, and I couldn't help but to feel… sad.

"He'll know eventually." I admitted, knowing it was only inevitable. We resumed wandering around the facts, dodging bullets and hoping not to… screw up.

John nodded, his stare lost in those damn papers again.

"Thanks." I said, but before leaving I decided to dare and… just do something. "Hey."

"Hum."

_And there we go_.

"Are we okay?"

John took his time finding my stare. I could tell he was confused… and that the words popping inside his head would be something along the lines of '_Is there a we, anyway_?'

I gulped dry as I waited for him to answer.

"Yeah."

_Really?_

"It does not look like that way." I admitted, walking towards his desk and standing in front of him. Stares locked - uncomfortably. "Did I do something to upset you?"

His answer wasn't immediate, which annoyed me.

"No."

And in that moment I knew he was lying. Of course something was going on, of course he was upset with me -most likely because he didn't enjoy seeing me and the General in the same space for more than just 2 seconds. John had developed a thing against the General being _around _me, even if all we did was simply… talk. Scarcely.

And that was simply… _argh_.

"Just… I don't like arguments and fights. Never did. That's why I do what I do and work in this field." John eventually stated. His stare met mine by the end of the sentence. "There's no misunderstandings, no feelings blinding whatever is left from good judgment."

_Yeah. I could so relate with that_.

"I'm sorry, I…" I admitted, my fingers finding my forehead, massaging the area. Damn, I was tired of _thinking_. "This whole thing-"

"No." He interrupted me, with a sad, somehow ironic smile. "It has been this way since the beginning, Elie. First you and him, then Tseng… you just don't see it the way I do-"

And that made me snap at once. Oh come on - peeping at someone else's conversations again? Namely the last one between me and the General?

_Good God, John_.

"I thought the video was out."

My one had come out disappointed and surprised. He didn't deny it.

"You two-"

"Just stop right there." I declared, as I bent slightly, resting the palms of my hands on his desk. I focused on his eyes and made my point very seriously. I was getting tired of him suggesting things that weren't… well, _real_. In any way. "We are not a f… freaking thing."

But John's answer was as blunt as mine.

"You know that's not exactly true."

_Damn it John, why do have to be like that_?

"We're not going to start with me again." I declared, realizing I would only stop with this conversation if I changed subject. "Trust me, after October… all this will be finally over."

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was at home when I got a phone call from the Science Division.<p>

John Medina was the one making an encrypted call to my cell - what worried me for moments. I had been completely cast away from the subject with Stevens, the informant - an imposition made real by the General.

Possessive and greedy as always, he always wanted to be in control of everything. So, I felt a little surprised with John's call.

And, namely, with the content of it: Stevens needed to talk to me in secrecy - serious things, things that the General needed to be kept from knowing.

'_Prepare.'_, he had said. '_You're going to get bombarded with information'_.

It worried me. It did. Namely because I had a terrible feeling about it, and didn't know why.

I entered Elie's premises after a soft knock. Not that I had to knock before enter, but manners mattered. Come on, I was a gent after all.

_But of course._

Elie stared at something from the window before our stare met. I blinked at her for a couple of seconds, recalling the face I didn't see in months. Why had the General kept me from seeing her, talking to her, not allowing me her company?

Alien knowledge flowed from her brownish eyes - what worried me and enticed me at the same time. The expectation of her telling me things of the future made me feel a little nervous and overwhelmed. It wasn't everyday that we had someone around the hall that knew all about yourself - past, present and past.

"You asked for me?" I dared to ask, and she nodded before speaking.

"Yeah." She declared, her hand finding my arm and urging me to leave her premises. Where was the talking me? "We need to talk."

_Yep, I'd figured that out_!

"Medina told me it was a… touchy subject." I declared, as I walked behind her towards a different area of the lab.

"It is." She said, her eyes on mine for a split second. I saw her open a door in a secluded place of the lab. _Secretive_, ha? "Let's talk in a place where the walls won't have ears."

I widened my eyes at her.

"Oh. That touchy, ha?"

"You bet."

Elie smiled a little at me, and urged me to take a seat. The place where we were literally hid reminded me of a conference room - rarely used. It had a large rectangular table and several chairs, a board and some random stationary stuff in a closet of sorts.

I sat, a little anxious with what would follow. My stare met Elie's, her face serious.

"Hit it." I said, urging her to start once and for all. Which she did.

"You're on vacation next month, right?"

"I… will be, yes."

"You're going to be interrupted."

I widened my eyes at her.

"The reactor in Neibelheim will… be awake, so to speak." Elie paused for a moment, accessing my reaction. "This month, a whole bunch of workers disappeared from the place, but the President is dealing with the issue silently."

I narrowed my eyes at her, as I processed her words. Interesting - but still, why such insistence on the subject? I was willing to bet I was going to find out.

"Why?"

I saw Elie gulp dry, and I sensed something serious was coming up.

"In there, rests Jenova."

And _boom_. I could swear the air had been taken out of my lungs. That word had that power.

"Yes, _that_ Jenova." Elie insisted, eyeing me warily. "Things will been set in motion and you all will be summoned to Neibelheim. There will be several attacks, things will be very… harsh. AVALANCHE won't be involved, this is whole different thing. And you'll have the Turks there as well. Backup."

_Man_. Wow.

"O…kay." I managed to say, amazed at the calm Elie displayed. How could she be so calm knowing such things. And just keeping them for herself since… well, since forever.

"The General will go to." She declared, her tone steady. "And you'll stay in an Inn of sorts, the whole Investigational Team will be there. You'll have a guide, Tifa Lockhart, she's… cool and she knows what's she's doing."

I nodded, hoping to process the whole thing and not to miss a thing.

"The day after you get there, you'll be headed to the Shinra Mansion and, after that, towards the reactor - And there's where you have to act. Inside the reactor, there'll be creatures - Makonoids. And Genesis. The General cannot see that, cannot find Genesis and cannot talk to him."

_All right_. Necessary pause. Too much, Stevens, that was way too much.

"Woo. Wait up." I said, my right hand up. Say that again? "Makonoids?"

Elie gathered her thoughts before speaking again.

"Creatures manipulated with Mako. That's what they do there, Zack, experiments. And Genesis…he's despaired, he's… dying and wants Sephiroth to save him. He wants his blood to prevent his own decay but that won't happen."

There was a second of silent before I dared to speak.

"And why can't Sephiroht-"

Stevens interrupted me before I could finish my question.

"He can't find Genesis. He will tell him things that will do click inside his mind."

"Such as?"

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Okay then - another bomb was coming right at me.

"Sephiroth is a product, an essay. Hojo experimented on him while he was still a fetus and he has Jenova's cells inside him in a way the rest of you SOLDIER don't have. He's one of a kind, special… as you've already realized."

"SOLDIER are all enhanced with Mako and… Jenova's cells, but Sephiroth does not know what he is exactly and if his little chit-chat with Genesis happen, he will go back to Shinra's Mansion, seal himself in the library for seven days, find out everything about his upbringing and leave the place mentally affected, ready to set Neibelheim on fire, kill the whole village and then... return to the reactor, where he will… kill you."

Silence invaded us for a moment as I realized I had no words to offer her.

"That's-"

"You can't let that happen, Zack. You can't."Stevens had a painful expression on her face. "If Sephiroth reads the whole thing about his past, he'll become the Planet's damnation."

_For the Planet's sake!_

"But how-"

"There is a theory that claims that, since he's the purest of Jenova's offspring, so to speak, he can get possessed - and that way, Jenova can act through him, speak through him and will… 'live' in him. Even if he dies, his soul will remain latent in the lifestream, tainting it and bringing disgrace to everyone in the Planet in a way you don't imagine, Zack."

Her tone, her despair - were too vivid not to be true. I didn't know what hurt the most. If all the things she said that were going to happen, if the fact that I dealt everyday with a person that would take my life just like that.

As if I was… _no one_.

"It's difficult to picture him doing the things you're saying."

But Stevens's stare on mine was genuine and sad. She was not kidding, sadly. I could see the whole thing distressed her as well.

"The man you know now will change into something indescribable. He won't recognize you. He won't be the Sephiroth you know now." Her voice caught a bit and I realized she was having a hard time saying the words out loud. "He will kill everyone standing on his way, without mercy, without hesitating."

I gulped dry, still not believing Sephiroth would simply finish me off. Not like that. Not for no reason at all.

But then, I felt a hand on mine. Warm flesh, despaired actions. Her eyes exhaled worry and… hurt.

"Please, I… I don't want any of you dead. We have to stop all this from happening Zack. Or Sephiroth will destroy everything you care for. And I mean everything. Even _her_."

I closed my eyes for a while, a little off with such… input of information. It was a lot, really - too much, at all levels.

"Man." I whispered, my eyes now on the ceiling. "That's a lot to process…"

It was.

Softly, I realized the hand on mine vanished and I took my time looking at the woman in front of me.

Stevens stared back at me, and I waited for her to say something.

"Just… Keep in mind the key moments are: him talking to Genesis and reading stuff at the library in the Shinra mansion. Prevent that from happening and I believe… everything will be allright."

_Yeah, easier said than done_.

"You can ask Cloud Strife for help. He has… great potential."

I took my time processing the whole thing, taking in all the suggestions and just… adjusting to the whole thing.

"Okay. I'll do it."

_Did I say just that_?

"You have the greatest of responsibilities. And I trust you completely." Stevens's face was so genuine it hurt to stare at her.

I nodded and got up, a little taken aback. She handed me a file, and I grabbed I slowly. And, as I opened, I realized I had there a very accurate description of the facts.

"Keep it concealed." She advised, and I stared back at the woman in front of me, answering her with no words. "Destroy it when you know it by heart."

"I might do that." I whispered, as I took a glimpse at those 2 pages of thick wordy content. Everything Stevens had told me was there. Everything. For me to study, memorize and burn down after I had the whole thing imprinted in my head. In every corner of my mind.

"Good luck, Zack." She said, her eyes sincere on mine. Damn, such grief. "I'll be waiting for you. Alive and kicking." She smiled, and then added "_All_ of you."

I felt the weight of responsibility on me - like a ton of concrete hitting my mind, my body. And I couldn't do a thing to shove it off. Or, better said, I knew what I had to do to get rid of such oppressive feeling.

_Get the job done_.

"Thanks. Take care." I declared, saying my goodbyes.

"You too."

I turned, leaving Stevens alone in that room. _Man, what a rush_.

I didn't recall having walked the whole way home.

* * *

><p><em>AN. So it begins. :) _

_Read and Review, I can't wait to hear from you, I miss your comments terribly! _

_-/-_

_= Check some of my original fiction on my Goodreads page/fictionpress for chapter demos and stuff :) You can find the links on my profile! Have fun! =_


	27. White Lies

_**Chapter 24. White Lies.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I remained staring at nothingness way long after Zack left.<p>

In the dark, recalling, remembering, trying to figure out if, by any chance, I had forgotten something. A crucial detail, something that might… matter.

I sighed, getting up from the chair.

No, I think I had it all covered.

And now, everything depended on Zack. The future, the only chance of changing reality into something better… was on his hands.

It consumed me - not having an active paper in all this. I wanted so badly just to got there, do something, accompany Zack in the whole process and make sure, see for myself, that things went out okay.

That all of them would return home safely.

_All of them_.

Being passive in this story was not only frustrating. It was also intense. And not in a good way.

But, then again, I couldn't do a thing to prevent any of it. For all intents and purposes, I had done my job and now I had to just… let go and trust him.

Zack Fair.

A man with a fierce and strong will.

_Please, don't you fail on me_.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I left the Science Division with my heart heavy.<p>

I didn't recall how I got home, to my apartment, but all I wanted was silence. Be in peace with every word, every sentence.

My hands grabbed fiercely the file Stevens had given me. Made out of recycled paper, I felt it adjust to my sweaty hands.

In a second, my eyes landed on the file. 'Top Secret', it said, in red capital letters. And right there, resting against the door of my apartment, I opened the damn thing, to find a page inside.

Hand writing.

_Stevens's_.

Her descriptions were short, concise and straight to the point. Key warnings, details on what would happen in every point of Nibelheim, The Reactor and all the Surrounding area.

My body took me to the sofa. I sat, comfy and took my time reading the whole thing.

One time, two times, until I lost count.

-/-

The leather cracked against my back as I stretched my tired muscles.

I had slept on the couch, for a change. That thing was more comfortable than an ordinary bed. I went for a quick shower, powering the biofireplace first. I had to do things methodically if I wanted to succeed at this.

The tepid water of the shower felt rather gratifying. My mind raced, thinking of strategies - it was a fact I didn't want to die and knowing what awaited me if I didn't do something tickled my nerves.

I had several ideas - to avoid the disaster from happening. But of course that, considering the advantage I had, I felt a little revolted with Sephiroth. Knowing what he would become and how he would end me… hurt.

I knew him enough to doubt Steven's theory, but thing was, something inside me warned me she was indeed right. My instinct screamed, warning me to be careful - more careful than usual.

I sighed, closing my eyes at my chaotic thinking. My life had changed.

Information had changed me - I felt it inside me.

In a sudden gesture, I left the shower, putting a new uniform on automatically. My travel bag was already prepared, the ticket to Costa del Sol landing next to it.

_Vacations_. Right.

Those were definitely ruined. At all levels.

But first there were a couple of things I had to do first.

My legs took me to the living room again, where a blue and orange fire lived inside the metallic box. I took Stevens's file with the information I had been reading - and approached it to the flame.

I let the flame consume, eat the paper until a fragile shape of paper, mingled and grey, rested on the base of the fireplace. I let the whole biofuel consume itself - until there was nothing.

_Time to leave_.

But not before visiting someone first.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had to admit I felt a little nervous about the whole 'staying safe' at the HD, just like the girl - Eleanor-, had told me to. But then, I had seen everything.<p>

Literally.

Being a half-Ancient had _these_ things. I had my room here, a nice place where I was guarded night and day, concealed from various threats. Some I had felt already, others… Eleanor had showed them to me.

Her spirit was very white. She hid nothing, and seeing the future how she knew it to be… was overwhelming and sad. Namely because I had seen my own death, Zack's and so many more.

And knowing the man who would take my like wandered around, completely uninterested in the fact I was who I was bothered me a little. I had seen him several times, and he paid no attention to me whatsoever.

Now, with Eleanor, that was a different matter. His interest in her was possessive, and I was willing to bet he was a very greedy man - namely over information. I sensed he didn't know his own death was at hand, but oh, did the man suspect something was going _on_!

He was a mix of human and something _else_. Something alien, something serious - and he was completely unaware of that. On the contrary, Eleanor was aware of every and little detail.

Okay, I got the rush on that.

Plus, she had this secret fascination over the General - it was something she felt but wished she didn't. It still wasn't pure affection… but still, she cared about him. Too much - and she knew that, the thought bothered her, but she kept the whole thing for herself. Hidden, like a forbidden thought.

Especially because John suspected her _care_ had something more to it. He even had talked about it with me - in our vast and countless conversations.

Of course I wouldn't disclose a thing. I had nothing to do with that and well, I had more to worry about.

Cloud's future, for instance. His growth wasn't that gratifying to see… not the way Eleanor had shown me. It was sick and sad.

And then… Zack.

_Oh, Zack_.

How I missed those eyes, that cute, smug smile of him. The image of him dying made my heart bleed every time I pictured the scene. The event Eleanor had shown me was very graphic. Just the very thought gave me-

"Aeris."

_That voice_. I turned immediately, knowing to whom it belonged.

"Zack." I said, smiling.

And then, I just walked towards him. He urged me to close the distance we had between us and held me.

"Here." He said, his mouth on my hair. "Are you okay?"

I nodded with my eyes wide open, focusing on the details of the fabric on his chest, the smile vanishing as my mind greeted the moment with images of death. His. Mine.

"I just came here to-"

"Say goodbye." I anticipated, sensing the impending moment. Zack was so transparent to me I could easily sense the nature of his feelings.

His soul grieved right now and I didn't know why.

"Am I that obvious?" He smiled at me, our stares finding each other.

"Yes."I admitted, a sample of smile decorating my face. "Yes, you are."

Zack's eyes met mine with sudden seriousness.

"I've been handed a great responsibility." He paused, as if considering what to say next. "But I want you to know that… I'll be back in one piece…" And then that typical smugness of him returned. "…ready to kidnap you and…"

He stopped and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"Go on…"

He raised a eyebrow and made a face at me.

"Do I have to say it?"

"You can whisper it to me."

Zack smiled - one of his sexy, confident smiles. And then, he just approached his mouth to my left ear, his hot breath making me shiver with wanton. The words he rewarded me with were tender and loving. And I couldn't wait to see him again.

"I'd like that." I said, my cheeks hot.

"Then we have a deal."

There was a silent pause and I sensed the imminent leaving. It hurt - at all levels.

"Be careful, Zack." I said, now very serious.

"I will."

His tone was wary and serious as well, what made my soul feel a little less distressed. But then, his right hand came out of nowhere and he started to delineate all the details of my facial anatomy with the lazyness of a man who had all the time in the world.

Which was not, in fact, his situation.

Zack surprised me with a sudden action. I didn't expect he would touch me - in any way, in such a rush, but there it was. In a moment, we were lost in eachother's stare; in another moment, our faces were one. His lips glued to mine in an effective, decisive move. The initial shock didn't let me act accordingly. I just stayed there, feeling the touch of his mouth on mine, my heartbeat beating like crazy and a wave a heat coming out of me.

The moment was over before I could predict.

"Wait for me, Aerith." He whispered, his eyes pleading.

My heart constricted at the sight.

"Always."

And before I could say or do any other thing, he was out of my premises.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I had to admit the days were hard to pass by. I tried to busy myself but not even the most complex technique at the Recombination Lab would take my mind out of the gutter.<p>

A silly feeling of guilt invaded me. Didn't know why.

Since I had informed Zack of the whole thing, it felt I had been conjuring against - _him_. Again.

_Pffffff_, I had never imagined that doing this would be so mind-consuming.

I thought it would be easy and not complex - after all, The General didn't have to know a damn thing about himself going nuts and all I had to do was stay cool and find a natural way to avoid it. Period.

Right.

_Easier said than done_.

I took a deep breath as I excused myself from one of the labs. The coffee and the company were just great but I was so off it hurt to see.

I guess today I wasn't simply in the mood. Aerith was now John's favorite company - which I understood, in a way. She was an Ancient and well, there was a lot she had to offer. Namely, information on stuff that would change the way of interpreting the Planet and all of its components.

E.g., a vast playground for scientists.

I walked absentmindedly through the hall, thinking it would be an excellent option to go in search for a book to dive my face into for the rest of the day.

So, I knew where to go first. John's office had a mini-library of non-technical literature, so I had a lot to pick from there.

After invading John's office and taking a consistent five minutes to pick a thick old book on dark fantasy and hideous creatures, I decided my bed would be the best place for me to devour the contents of that _mofo-_ smelling piece of literature.

I walked towards my bedroom, passing by the coded doors and the second one that would finally allow me some piece of mind-

_Wait up_.

It took me a moment to realize someone was inside my own room. Standing there, by the window, like a living ghost and with that… face.

The loud click of the door scored the moment and I couldn't just believe… _he_ was there. By my window. _Oh-uh_.

I gulped dry as his piercing green stare met mine, feeling guilty to the bone as I recalled I had talked the whole thing secretively with Zack and he wasn't aware of anything. Damn, why did I feel so bad about it!?

"What's with the face?"

His question was genuinely curious, and I wondered how terrifying my facial expression would be for him just to simply - notice it.

_Get a grip, Elie. Don't fall into him, er… his traps_.

And as I remained with my back glued to the door, I managed to think of something to say.

"Ah… I wasn't expecting you."

My tone came out a little shaky and my idiotic giggle by the end of the sentence didn't help. At all.

Sephiroth stare was cryptic on mine and I wondered what would follow. Several thoughts went through my mind, the scariest being him knowing the whole thing. Images of him torturing Zack into telling him everything I had said invaded my mind.

"Right."

I didn't miss his sarcasm, and I decided I should go straight to the point - or my nerves would kill me.

"What are you doing here?"

There. I had said it, and that had earned a serious look. Sephiroth eyed me with miserable distrust, as he took his time exiting the position by the window and approaching me. Right there in front of me he remained, studying me like a guinea pig, that stoic figure of his engulfing my senses.

So the man was absorbing - at various levels. Not that it was news by now.

He took his time doing whatever he was doing. His stare was locked on mine the whole time and I wondered if there could be anything worse but to be scrutinized by the General. Lazily he raised his right hand and removed the book I was grasping against my chest.

His eyes finally left mine and scanned the cover attentively.

"_Dark realms_." He quoted, finding my stare again. "Do you think you'll enjoy it?"

I had a difficult time processing his question, namely because I had a feeling his words hadn't been naïve. What was wrong with him, anyway? What did he mean with that, _if I would enjoy it_? For a moment, I had a feeling we weren't talking about reading books at all.

"I think I'll find out." I declared, my voice failing.

_What the hell was going on here_?

But then, all that talk about books - or not, changed tone. He threw the book at my bed, his eyes never leaving mine. Okay, there we go.

"Why so spooked, Stevens?"

_Oh… shit_.

"I don't understand what you're-"

"I find myself troubled."

_Oh, good God._ I widened my eyes and gulped dry again - my heartbeat deafening. Had I been caught? Zack? Really, was this really happening?

"Now that Zack is on vacation, something strange happened. I am sure you know what I am talking about."

He tilted his head a little, clearly waiting for me to say something. And well, I didn't know what to say, except… mentioning a distraction?

"Uh… Genesis copies?"

The General's stare was now soft on mine - and in that moment I sensed the whole Zack-conspiracy-thing was safe and sound, for now.

"Indeed. What can you tell me about it?"

_Phew. _Man, I felt like a ton had been removed from my shoulders!

"Nothing special, I mean… Genesis copies will be everywhere spreading chaos. The real Genesis has Hollander behind hoping he would help him, but he stands no chance."

"What do you mean?"

"He's ill. And he won't make it."

And that grasped the General's attention.

"Oh."

"He'll try to reach you and blabber the most nonsense things to get you to donate your blood to prevent his degradation but it won't work."

"And when will that happen?"

_Shit_. Why did I keep falling on _his_ traps!?

"It won't happen." I declared, making a serious effort to keep a steady tone. Or the man towering me and scrutinizing me would _eat_ me alive. Literally. "I'm just telling you what he plans to do, what he thinks."

The General blinked a couple of times at me, obviously doing the math.

"So he'll… die?"

_Uh_.

"Eventually."

"And Angeal?"

_Oh-uh_. I took a deep breath, hoping to sound reasonable.

"The same."

He paused a little, studying my face. Clearly, he was waiting to make his last statement. His eyes met mine and I felt uncomfortable - Sephiroth had that ability, since the first day I had met him _live_.

"What about me?"

His tone was soft and inquiring. As if that was possible. Curiosity burned in those alien eyes and I gulped dry at the sight. Mesmerizing and scary as hell at the same time.

"What about you?" I asked, pretending I hadn't got his point.

But then again, he smiled at me, shaking his head and focusing on my eyes again. Okay, so the hard part was about to come.

_Hit it_.

"When will I die?"

Oh, man. Shit. Fuck. I was so damn tired of this… cat-mouse game!

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because we're all the same. Genesis. Angeal. Me. If they are dying… I assume I must be as well."

He was right - very right indeed. That would be the way logic would work, if they were all the same. Thing was, they weren't. He wasn't like them - even if he didn't know that. Yet.

His face lowered a little, like a predator cornering a prey, that intimidating stare doing terrible things to my physiology.

"Stop cornering me." I declared, my stare hard, trying and hoping to match _his_. "And you're not.. dying, for…Christ's sake. I assure you, you are healthy enough."

That seemed to confuse him for a second.

"Then why-"

"You're not like them. Trust me. So don't worry about that."

A painful second passed by and he put some distance between us again. I saw him return to the window again, his eyes focused on the landscape.

"So I assume you took care of that already."

And just like that, I blushed - shamelessly. I didn't even have to say a damn word.

"I'm not stupid, Stevens. _Not one bit_."

_Oh, well, same here_.

"I know that very well, trust me." My voice was barely heard and I avoided purposely his stare.

"Then why all the renitence concerning my future endeavors? It's pretty obvious it is related with _death_."

_Oh, for Christ's sake_!

"Just stop being so… upfront." I declared, our stares meeting again. "It's not that freaking simple, okay? I am doing what has to be done. That's it. I couldn't just-"

"Oh, you couldn't. Right."

And how I hated he interrupted me like that. With sarcasm and shit.

"You're being unfair. At me, at my judgments. There is no one in this place that knows better the terror this Planet will suffer if I don't do something about it. So yeah, judge me all you want only for wishing the best for this place."

My words hit the silence like a rock, and the General took his time processing my speech. He remained by the window, calm and neutral.

"We'll see about that."

"We will. Most definitely, we will, General."

_What a stubborn bastard_…

He moved suddenly, my eyes finding his out of sheer luck. He was preparing to leave. Thank God.

"There's a meeting scheduled for tomorrow."

"Oh."

Well, that was great. I wondered why John hadn't told me about it yet. But then again, he had other priorities now. _Right_?

"It's approaching, isn't it? The moment you so dread."

I narrowed my eyes at him, as I processed his words. I sighed, tired - I was so done with his provocations, really.

"It's just another mission, I assure you."

The General snorted at me, before exiting my premises.

Man. I couldn't wait for all _this_ to finally end.

Or I would risk going crazy - instead of the General.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I arrived early at the Science Division. This time, Tseng and Veld would be there, the two highest representatives of the Turks.<p>

John was very dry lately. It was like he had, somehow, lost his interest concerning the event-prevention in the company.

My guess was the Ancient was becoming a priority to him.

I sat at the table we usually used for these meetings. There were three more vacant chairs, not counting John's, behind the desk.

"Good morning General."

And there was our man. Scientist. Doctor.

"Good morning." I greeted. "How are we today?"

I saw how the man sighed loudly, as he took his position behind the desk.

"Tired."

I scrutinized John, realizing this was the first time he complained about something in life. That was odd, to say the least.

"I wonder why, John," I declared, a little ironic. "Handling two women in your labs can be very consuming. An alien and an Ancient. That's a load for a mere human."

And he got the hint.

"Very funny," he said,narrowing his eyes at me. "But I can handle them just fine, thank you very much."

I snorted at John, amused with his reaction. It was clear and obvious he was overwhelmed with work but the man insisted in having the full responsibility over the Ancient and Stevens.

However, it was also very obvious to everyone that reality was going to change eventually.

"Morning, gentleman."

Tseng from the Turks interrupted our acidic dialogue, which was only great. I was actually fed up with John's stubbornness and not to mention Stevens's. Impressive, how that woman had the capacity of innerving me - she was not only stubborn. Her will was unshakable and I couldn't just _stand_-

"Hi."

A feminine voice scored the silence, and I knew she was there. The object of my recent thinking had taken form right there by the door.

My eyes found hers, and I noticed how she averted her stare from mine immediately. That was not shyness. It was fear - and nervousness.

_She's going to drop the bomb_, I concluded.

"Please, have a sit." John's speech was directed to her, and she took the last available seat in the office. Right there, half under my sight, Veld and Tseng building a bridge between us.

"We can start." John declared, with excessive impartiality. "Please, Eleanor."

All eyes shifted to her - except John, who remained with his stare locked in some sheets of paper by the desk.

Her feeble voice finally was heard.

"Genesis copies will attack Costa del Sol, Junon and Midgar. Following those attacks, which won't have anything special going on, the Turks will be finally summoned to go to Neibelheim. Tseng will preside the operation."

Tseng's stare shone a little as she said the words, the opposite happening to Veld. It was getting obvious through the meetings that Veld would be replaced by Tseng but I guess it was only different to hear the words.

"The reactor started malfunctioning in late August and some workers disappeared, so the Turks are sent there to investigate... as you well know, Veld."

Veld gulped, and it didn't take much for me to realize it was supposed to be a secret of sorts - a secret that was no more now.

Stevens kept on.

"The place is invaded with creatures, dragons of sorts. Tseng will find a guide, Tifa Lockhart, to help out with mountain trails and find an easier way to reach the reactor. In the meantime, there will be an investigational team going to Neibeilheim. SOLDIER will be there. As well as Zack and you, General."

Her eyes met mine directly for the first time. And I didn't like what I saw there.

"So what's the problem with the reactor?" I asked.

"Malfunctioning. Broken part. Any random SOLDIER would fix it up. And that's pretty much it."

We all blinked in silence, surprised with such… simplicity.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, refusing to believe that was _only it_.

Stevens took her time gathering her thoughts. _Conjuring_, my mind corrected.

"There are creatures on the loose there, an arrangement mainly done by Genesis. That's what scared the hell out of the workers."

"Is that it?" Tseng asked, a little taken aback.

"Yep."She declared, nodding. "Just… persecute and kill the creatures spreading around Mt. Nibel and you'll have the situation under control."

_Man_. It sounded so damn simple.

"All right, any questions?" John was the one interrupting our lines of thinking, and truth be told, there was little we could think about right now. It was all so freaking simple that there wasn't much to ask or… whatever.

"Then, gentlemen… we are due for today."

As a reflex, everyone got up from the chairs. John resumed to arranging some papers by the desk - as usual, but before I knew it, my stare flew to Stevens.

_Really? Is it really that simple_?

My inner voice screamed at her, punishing her, as I tried to understand what was going on. It was obvious she hadn't said it all - she was hiding information.

I felt it, it was so there it hurt.

I got the confirmation when her eyes landed on mine. It was there - everything I needed to know - but sadly, it was coded in her own language, hidden in that little mind of hers, shielding everything away from me.

The thought revolted me.

Her emotions were like a rollercoaster. There it was again - that sensation of communicating with someone only with a stare, a gaze. It took me back to that moment in the conference room, right before she was almost shot.

It had been like this.

A bridge, a flux of content hitting us both - like soft, invisible lifestream.

"Eleanor."

But, _hélas_. Tseng walked in. And I just took the hint to just excuse myself and leave.

I just couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>That hadn't been bad at all.<p>

Elie had informed about the whole mission cleverly avoiding the facts - but covering everything in a smart way. Everyone seemed to buy it - of course, except for the General. The man just had a sixth sense, it was actually no use for us to just _lie_.

He knew it, he sensed it and there he was staring at her _that_ way. How I hated when that happened. It was so private and intimate - it was like they were having a mental conversation of sorts, whispering words of comfort to each other.

Man, the sight made me nauseous.

Thankfully, Tseng interrupted the damn thing out of nothing.

He started talking to Elie, hint that the General took to leave without a word. Elie didn't miss it, scanning the door one last time right before the General left. I didn't know why it made me feel so bad. It was so wrong, so… _damn_. I had confronted Elie so many times, but she kept denying it.

"John."

Her voice took me out of my reverie. There was no one in that room but us - me and Elie. And her face didn't hid the worry she felt. Let me guess…

"He knows." She said, her eyes serious on mine.

"What?"

Okay I needed to refocus. Thankfully, Elie was the one speaking again.

"He knows I'm hiding something."

"Nonsense."

Really, it wasn't such a nonsense but I had to try and take her mind out of the gutter.

"There's that look in his eyes." She said, anxiety all over her. "I just _know_ it. Shit, I don't want to screw this up, John."

_Yeah. You don't_. And what choice did I have but to support her, like I did every time?

"Calm down, you've talked it out with Zack, you've done everything you could." That seemed to calm her just a little. "You just… can't do everything by yourself. Look what going into field got you in last time."

It was true. _Trouble_! Did I have to spell it?

"I hope Zack makes it. Really, I do."

Her despair was unnerving.

"He will." I declared, hoping she would feel a little better afterwards. "He's a man of word."

"He is." She mumbled, her eyes lost in some random detail on the wall. "He is…"

"He'll find a way." I insisted. "Trust me on that."

"I hope you're right." She said, her tone weak as her eyes met mine again. But this time, what I saw there just freaked me out. "I really do."

* * *

><p><em>AN - And there you go. Hope you enjoyed it! _

_The new plot is designed, and I'm sure it will surprise you - :) you know the drill - read and leave a review, can't wait to take a sneak peak at your comments!_

_Thank you so much for reading and… see you next chapter, entitled: Nibelheim - Part 1._


	28. Nibelheim - Part 1

_**Chapter 25. Nibelheim - The Arrival.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun burned my skin.<p>

It was hot - so damn hot at Costa del Sol that it was almost impossible to bear the heat waves far from water.

Thankfully, the beach had a bar nearby where the shadow and air conditioning saved most of the people in mid-hours of the day.

I sat alone, no bothering to pick a table. Hell I didn't care, I just wanted a spot where I could just be… alone with my thoughts. Which were heavy since I had talked with Stevens.

I hadn't had peace of mind since then. The things she told me, plus what I had read… speaking of which.

My eyes searched purposely for someone - a girl, a turk who was here on disguise, watching over me.

Yeah, right. A Turk surveying SOLDIER?! What kind of joke was that?

My stare met easily hers and I let it linger there for a while. I actually let her know I was completely aware of who she was - half hidden at the bar, by the counter, pretending to be entertained.

She got the hint pretty fast and, with a rather frustrated sigh, she walked towards me. Yeah, I kind of got her - for a Turk to be caught so easily must be very annoying.

I let her reach my booth and our stares met again - I couldn't help but to smile a very obvious smile at her.

"How's it going… Cissnei?"

Her face couldn't hide the surprise. She narrowed her eyes at me, suspicion all over her pretty face.

"How do you know my name?"

I blinked at her, playing with advantage.

"Lucky guess."

She didn't like it.

"I just happen to be right, ain't I?" I asked, being direct. "So, why don't you just admit you were watching me under Tseng's orders."

And if Cissnei was surprised, she hid it well this time - after all, she was a Turk.

"How come you know this much?"

And I was preparing to answer her - when something else happened instead. Wings. Dozens of wings, furious flapping over us.

Genesis copies. They were here - and they were hundreds.

"Get down." I whispered, and grabbed Cissnei's thin, but strong arms. We ducked, beneath the table and our eyes met for a while. She was overwhelmed - not getting what was going on.

"They're here." I declared, and I eyed her seriously. "And I'm going to need your help."

Cissnei nodded.

So, it had begun.

_Red rain_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>It was fairly difficult for me to actually feel surprised, but I guess there was a first time for everything. Even if I had been prepared in advance to face adversities with the neutrality my rank demanded.<p>

Midgar had been invaded with Genesis' copies, those cheap red-headed clones spreading chaos and terror in the city, forcing SOLDIER and Turk to intervene and take them all out - while I knew, I sensed, somewhere… the real Genesis would be watching us.

Mocking us, like he always did.

_Thank the Planet he was dying_.

So the orders had spread to Junon - mine focusing on Zack to cease his vacations and travel to Junon in order to guard Hollander not let him flee… but _helas_, something had happened.

Zack Fair was already in there, hours before the order had been sent out.

My thought was one and one only: Stevens.

_This was Stevens' doings_.

I didn't know how to feel about it - if irritated, offended… or relieved. The sensations she made me experience didn't do great things to my physiology. Most of them were foreign, unexpected and I… disliked being caught by surprise.

"Fair."

My voice was harsh, as I sensed someone pick up the line on the other side. Phone calls - how effective.

"Yes, sir."

Zack's tone was glorious.

"What are you doing in Junon hours ahead of schedule?"

An uncomfortable pause followed after the words had been said and I wondered why and how Zack would handle my questioning.

"I have Hollander under my guard."

_Oh, how smart are we_. Avoiding purposely my question? _I don't think so_.

"That's not what I asked you."

My tone was very harsh, but Fair's will was unshakable.

"Genesis copies attacked Costa del Sol. And Midgar too." His tone was decisive. "That bastard may be alive after all…"

I narrowed my eyes at his speech. Okay, so he was actually telling me what I intended to tell him. I sighed at my obvious thought and the forbidden words popped in my mind again.

_Damn you, Stevens_.

"Hum."

Okay, I had just _humpfed_ at the phone. How unprofessional of me.

"Don't you think?"

Zack interrupted my line of thinking and I couldn't just contain my annoyance.

"Don't I think what?"

"Genesis being alive," Zack reinforced. "It's plausible, right?"

He was playing me. Really, he was. He knew everything and more, and he was asking me if it was _plausible_? With a silent sigh and swallowing my pride, I decided to answer him the same way. _Pretending I wasn't aware of anything_.

"Very plausible indeed, Fair."

"Okay then. Shall I-"

"We'll retrieve Hollander as soon as possible."

There was a little pause until Fair spoke again.

"Okay. See ya."

"Fair."

"Yeah."

"New mission details were sent to your device. See you there."

And in a gesture I killed the call - or I would smash the damn device with my bare hands.

With a deep intake of air, I rested the palms of my hands on the desk, unrestrained strength on the muscles of my arms.

I closed my eyes as I let my head bend down, my hair hiding my face… and all I could think in that moment was pure, childish disgust.

_I hate you, Stevens_.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>He knew. It was clear as water he knew I had had access to detailed and important information - over things he wasn't so sure about. Stevens had been thorough in all aspects - every detail, every little thing, even if it could be considered… silly.<p>

Hollander remained in silence, restrained under my hold, until the cavalry arrived. The man didn't utter a word, most likely shocked and dismayed for being abandoned by the real Genesis - who, eventually, didn't show up to retrieve him.

Deep down inside, I had the feeling Hollander knew his career was over, and what awaited him wasn't pleasant. At any level.

SOLDIER chopper arrived and left swiftly, as I handled the details to the one responsible for the pick-up.

Sooner than later I found myself alone, in the roof of that abandoned building - the one where I had caught Hollander in, where he was supposed to meet with Genesis, something that failed to happen - much to my joy.

I thought of Stevens for a moment. She would be very proud of me right now and of course, she would love to be here to see things happen. I had promised her - and myself - I would save the Planet from damnation, and I was going to do it.

I had it all sorted out now. Every step, every action.

_You're going to be fine, Fair_.

I smiled at the thought, and grabbed my mobile phone again, dialing a specific number.

"_Yes_."

Finally. I smiled at the voice I recognized easily.

"Tseng? It's Fair."

There was a pause, and I heard that typical noise wind made when someone was outside. So, Tseng was preparing to leave. I had hit _precisely_ in the exact moment. The adrenaline of advantage made butterflies in my stomach and I reeled at the sensation. Man, it was great knowing it _all_.

"Oh."

Tseng's tone was all surprise, and I took the chance to go straight to the point.

"When are you going to Nibelheim?"

More wind on the other side of the line. I bet the man was wondering how on Earth I knew he was preparing to leave for that place exactly.

"Why?"

"I would like to accompany you. If you don't mind."

Tseng took a moment answering me.

"I'm leaving HD now."

"Pick me up in Junon. You can find me at the coordinates I'll send you."

"I'll be there in 20."

I killed the line and sighed at myself.

I was so going to enjoy _this_.

-/-

Tseng took his time arriving to the exact place I was in.

The environment changed, and I knew something unnatural was coming up - yeah, Jenova was screaming. It had been since late August, with the incident at the reactor.

Mount Nibel suffered, and I kind of… felt it. It was like I was super aware and sensitive over the matter - maybe because I knew of it all, I didn't know.

After all, I was also Mako… and cells. In a certain way, but nonetheless different from Sephiroth.

Stevens considered me stronger and clearly in advantage in what concerned Jenova. And I kind of… liked being considered that way. It made me feel… special. With my ego up.

The sound of the helicopter pads took me out of my little introspection. I caught sight of Tseng inside it, and I waited for them to land safely on the roof, engines always on.

I hopped in and the ones taking control of the helicopter eyed me suspiciously. I guess that was only normal - what would be a SOLDIER 1st class doing with the Turks?

"I assume you are aware of the nature of our next mission."

I blinked at Tseng. _Duh_.

"Yes." I smiled, realizing I hadn't opened the file Sephiroth had sent me before - but then again, I didn't need it. I knew it all already.

So, why bother?

"We'll be heading to Mount Nibel in first place, for recognition."

_Yeah, whatever_.

"Sure."

"Hold on."

And headed towards Mount Nibel we flew.

-/-

Mount Nibel was strangely silent went we landed.

Tseng busied himself ordering the other Turks elements around, picking one to come with us. I exited the helicopter, that artificial wind colliding with me as I scanned the place.

It smelled _invaded_.

And strangely, I felt their presence, everywhere. _Those beasts manipulated with the same things they'd manipulated me with as well_.

Thing was, whatever had left the reactor… was spread all over the place, their presence like neon to me.

The sensation was kind of overwhelming, actually. Like bittersweet candy.

"Fair."

I turned to Tseng, who remained standing, a couple of meters from me. The other Turk, who I assumed was a scout of sorts, eyed me strangely. The chopper was gone now - I didn't even notice the huge black bird was gone.

"Yeah."

"We're going."

We sure were.

* * *

><p><strong>Tseng's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Zack was strange.<p>

I didn't know why, but there was something about him I didn't trust. He was changed, I sensed him… different. My instinct screamed for me to be careful… considering who or what, I still didn't know.

I tried to busy my mind with the details of the landscape around us. We walked, and walked, until we reached the Reactor, using a rather discreet pathway. It was a fact something unnatural was going on around the place, and we needed to be as cautious as possible. We were not here to fight - yet.

As the vegetation condensed around us, I hesitated. My eyes left the device I had within my grasp, and I searched for … someone.

It had caught movement behind us during all our walk. I turned slowly and narrowed my eyes, my right hand grasping my gun, pointing it towards that invisible shadow.

"Show yourself." I declared, my tone calm. "I know you're there."

A couple of seconds passed before a bush sounded… and talked.

"I don't mean any harm."

_Right, right_. Was that a female voice?

"Out."

Slowly and with a rather frustrated complexion, our follower finally revealed… herself. It was a girl… woman. Brown eyes, long dark hair.

"What's your name?" I demanded, hyperaware of everything.

"Tifa… Lockhart."

Zack was the one speaking after she said her name.

"Wow, really?"

His tone was smiley and his face joyful. I wasn't getting it, honestly.

"What, do you know her?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"Kind of." He answered me, with a joker face. "She seems local. I bet she knows the geography of this place by heart." Zack paused, and our stares met. "She might just help us out… be our guide."

Okay, okay, okay… _that_ had been a little unexpected.

"We've just met her." I reacted, "You can't expect me to trust her with our lives in a blink of an eye."

"She's trustful." Zack stated, and I widened my eyes at him again. _What_? "Let's give her a chance. What harm can it do? If she betrays us, we're all armed, she's not."

My eyes met the woman's, and she smiled innocently at me.

"I'd be very glad to help you." She reinforced. "I grew up here, there isn't a hole in this mountain I don't know of."

Hum. Still. I didn't trust her.

"Come on, Tseng, you won't regret this decision."

Zack had interrupted my line of thinking again, and my gaze landed on his once more.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, "Do you know something I don't?"

Zack didn't answer me at once. He just stared towards the woman, then back to me again… and made _that_ face. A face that spoke for itself.

So, he actually knew things I didn't - what worried me, but I couldn't just hesitate more than what I just had. Time was running out and we were in the middle of the mountain, close to the reactor.

"She's your responsibility," I declared, and turned to Zack. "If she says or do something I don't like, I'll be the first one pulling the trigger, got it?"

Zack rolled his eyes.

"She won't, Tseng."

Well, I was actually glad he was so sure of everything, since I was a little lost of what to do now.

"One of the Reactor's entrances is close nearby." The woman said. "I'll show you."

So, I let her lead the way, with my hand grasping my gun, ready to aim and fire.

-/-

Five minutes was all it took us to get there.

We remained hidden in the middle of that thick vegetation, as our eyes scanned the entrance Tifa referred to.

The whole place was completely flooded with… creatures. The most hideous and horrible things I had seen in life, dragon-like ones.

"Whoa. What is that?" My second in command asked. The Turk I had brought with me had been marking the way and this had been the first time he had spoken.

"Reception party." Zack answered, his eyes focusing on the metallic door the creatures were, obviously, guarding. I sensed Zack's arm grasping the sword he had on his back, and I couldn't help but to react at once.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to fight."

_Oh no you don't_.

"We're not here to engage in fights." I declared, serious. My eyes turned to our quiet 'guide'. "Is there any other way in?"

"Not close nearby."

I turned again, my stare landing on the creatures, pacing around, calmly. It looked like we weren't going to achieve getting inside the damn reactor today. We needed cavalry. My men. SOLDIER.

This wasn't work for two Turks, a SOLDIER 1st class and a local.

"Let's get back."

"The ropeway is destroyed." Zack declared, his eyes serious. "Trust me, these creatures are cornering us. Or we go now or we'll be caught."

This time, I didn't resist - I just had to ask.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

In Zack's stare there was only sincerity. So, I just turned to the woman by my right side.

"Miss Lockhart, can you find us a safely way out?"

Her wide, brown eyes stared back at me, satisfied with the twist of the situation.

"We need you to guide us back to the village."

She smiled swiftly at me and nodded with definite gesture.

"Is that a yes?"

"Here, this way."

We just dived inside the dense forest of the Mount Nibel again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's go."<p>

I sighed, as I entered the last helicopter that would travel towards Nibelheim. SOLDIER and Turks members had left the previous day, and we, the Investigational Team, would be the last ones to get to the place.

Tseng had contacted personally, after the recognition round. What he told me didn't surprise me. Beasts and monsters alike, I didn't care, they were all to slaughter anyhow.

I felt strangely tired today - not physically-, but mentally. Namely because what had happened yesterday. I was preparing to leave home when I had an emergent call - out from the suburbs. Local authority had asked for me personally because they had found someone… whose prints belonged to someone _dead_.

In an half-destroyed church, somewhere in the suburbs of Midgar, was an old and grey Angeal. Right there, resting in a meadow of yellow flowers. Dressed in black, with a feathery white wing cuddling him. The sight was worthy of seeing.

_Impressive. Decadent. Pitiful_.

I entered the area, silent and smelly - in a good way. Local authority had given me privacy and I approached the creature that I suspected to be… an Angeal clone. Copy. Whatever.

_Weren't they tired of making them - whoever did that_?

Obviously fading, the Angeal copy moved, reacting to my presence.

"Sephiroth. You're here." He had said, his tone weak.

"I am."

His eyes didn't lie, and I sensed he was dying. Lifestream was calling him and the flux became obvious. He wouldn't last long - so I had to worry.

"You are his clone." I said.

"I am a shadow of what I used to be."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not understanding his speech, and he was the one speaking again.

"She isn't here. Is she okay?"

Of course, he meant the Ancient.

"She's fine."

"Good. That's a relief. I feared the worst as the days went by and I couldn't find her here."

I didn't say a word in response, but his gaze changed - his eyes turned into something I could not understand.

"Things are different." He declared. "Can't you feel it?"

I blinked at his words. What, did he feel it too?

"I do."

"For the best, I hope." A faint smile decorated the frame of that dying creature, and I couldn't do a thing but to nod. There was nothing to do but that. Just nod and… be there.

Until _the end_.

"Thanks for staying." He said, relief on his tone.

And then, right there in front of my eyes, I saw that man dissolve into that green mist, with the most comforted stare on his eyes.

It was not the first time I had seen someone die - I had seen it, dozens of times, but this particular episode bothered me, somehow.

All my mind could think about was his previous reference about 'things being different'. How could he feel it? And how could I?

_Strange_.

The noise of the helicopter's pads scored the voyage, as I wondered what did that all mean. Stevens - would he be referring to her? Her knowledge, her influence in our world?

I guess I was about to find out.

We all were.

-/-

Nibelheim was a small, sympathetic village.

People had received us with joy and it was pretty obvious the population was scared with what had happened at the reactor. Most of them didn't leave home for weeks, afraid of what they would find outside and very few of them dared to go into the mountains.

We had been allocated to an Inn - just like Stevens had said, and I had the pleasure of meeting our new guide, the girl Stevens had talked about as well. The description was indeed accurate._ As expected_.

Tseng had been the one waiting for us when we landed. In our travel by foot towards the Inn, he had told me everything that happened - including the travel and tour with Zack the previous day. What he described bothered me.

Zack was behaving unusually, considering what I knew of him. But I decided not to mention my worries with Tseng. I absorbed all the details - but what worried me was not finding Fair.

_Where on the Planet was he_?

It was nighttime - and Fair knew pretty well what lingered outside the village, so why take risks, alone? That was reckless and unnecessary.

It was eleven p.m. when my SOLDIER 1st class finally decided to make an appearance. The team was gathered by the hall, the details of tomorrow's mission already discussed. Tseng and the guide eyed me, then over Fair… and they decided to leave me alone with him.

_Zack Fair, what have you been doing_?

My curiosity burned.

"What's the matter with you, Fair?"

"I'm fine, sir."

_Yeah, I can see that_.

"We waited for you by the lobby. Hours ago, to discuss details." My tone was harsh and he didn't miss it.

"Just had stuff to do."

His answer took me by surprise - it really did. Namely because no SOLDIER had dared to answer me like that, _ever_. And much less Zack Fair.

"_Stuff_?" I quoted, my stare burning his, who remained strangely calm and distressed.

"I checked the area. Needed to know the land, hide-outs."

His speech didn't make sense. It felt like I was talking with a different version of Fair. Had the man been drinking? For moments, alcohol and drugs crossed my mind.

"We have scouts to do that." I declared, with scorn. "And besides, I know you accompanied Tseng at the field recognition. Why did you insist on that knowing it was a job for the Turks?"

And he didn't even bother to justify his actions to me - _his_ superior. Fair just resumed to ignore my question.

"I had to do this myself, Sir."

I took a deep breath and considered what to do. Several things crossed my mind, neither of them socially adequate. Fair needed a corrective - a severe punishment for his behavior of late. But now it wasn't time to engage in reprimands.

Later, in the HD.

_Later_.

So I decided to call it a day.

"Prepare." I declared, serious. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, with a local guide to get us to the reactor. We'll meet up by the edge of the town, then go from there. All the information was sent to your device."

"Very well."

I turned, considering I should slap him for his disrespect of late. But I stopped myself in time. _Later_…, my mind laughed.

"Rest, Fair."

My tone had been falsely friendly, as I went up the stairs towards my room. Man, I was going to make him pay badly for what he had done. And I was going to be very thorough conceiving it.

"You too, Sir."

Zack answered, and I smirked ironically.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p><em>I remained by the window of my bedroom, static as I saw how reality unveiled in front of me. Nibelheim in flames made me narrow my eyes, the potency of the fire and the luminosity bringing tears to my eyes. It was only a physiological reaction to a menace… fire. Silently approaching my window. <em>

_It was only a matter of minutes until it sneaked inside my room. _

_Reflexively, I turned to run, only to find someone exactly in front of me. His form towered me, invading my personal space and smelling the way I recognized by heart._

_I felt butterflies on my stomach as my stare searched for his. There was something about him that made me react like that and I didn't know what it was… _

_When my eyes found his, I felt something was wrong. His eyes were vacant - there was nothing of Sephiroth inside, the man that used be there… was gone._

_Instead, something evil lingered there. _

_I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to speak - but he didn't let me. His right hand took hold of my throat, squeezing… squeezing… until there was no air, no tears, nothing but the power of the flames now surrounding us._

_My room burned, the walls were on fire and I felt how life swept away from me. Beating heart failing, vision turning black, body and soul in excruciating pain._

_I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I had to strength left… and besides - I knew he wouldn't answer me. _

_Something else was inside him, using him as a puppet - and the answer was obvious. _

_Jenova. _

"_Die." A deformed voice came out of his mouth. _

_So that's how She sounded. _

_Then, my heart stopped beating. _

_..._

I woke up with a deep intake of air, with a gasp.

I breathed heavily, feeling the harsh touch of his hand in my throat. Reflexively, my hand traveled to my neck, and slowly I realized everything was okay. My pulse was racing and I closed my eyes, as I slowly came to realize I had been dreaming.

More like nightmare.

The soft light of twilight invaded my room, the blinds half-open. I sat now on my bed, the book I had been reading resting by my side… okay, so I had been dreaming, right?

_Right_.

Man, that had been the worst nap of my life!

My hands traveled to my neck once again and I dared to go to the bathroom mirror, only to confirm no one had actually strangled me in my sleep.

_I died. In my dream_.

The thought unsettled me, for a reason I didn't understand. Sephiroth and the whole Nibelheim scenario right there in my room, and he… _er_, Jenova having me killed.

I sighed and closed my eyes in silly despair. I was too tense. I really was - and I thought about the whole mission way much more than the advised.

Hence the stupid dreaming.

Exiting the bathroom, I decided I needed company. After a dream of such nature I needed to get my mind out of the gutter.

_Aerith_.

I reached her premises quickly, knocking for her to open the door. She was locked on the inside and only she could open the door. It was a good tactic - worthy of an Ancient.

"Hey." I said, smiling weakly at her.

Her eyes met mine and she spoke at once.

"Bad dreams."

Man, she was good.

"Yeah." My face must have been a mirror of the horror I felt minutes ago. It had been a rough dream in fact. "Actually it's the first one I had since I'm… well, here."

She smiled at me and urged me to sit next to her. She had a sofa of sorts next to her window and the view was simply great.

"It's just a bad dream."

I nodded, realizing she was in fact very true.

"Are you worried?" She asked, her eyes searching mine.

So the conversation had changed tone… and theme.

"Very." I admitted.

"You care a lot. Namely for him."

Oh man. It was true. But…

"I do." I said, nodding. "Maybe too much. And I have no idea why."

Aerith smiled softly at me before speaking.

"Maybe because you've seen his worst. That way, there's little he can surprise you with."

I sighed and answered her with the truth.

"He'll always surprise me. No matter how much I know about him and the way his head… works. Kind of."

Talking about how I cared about Sephiroth's sanity reminded me of how, in fact, all revolved about 'saving' him. It had always been my priority, all I thought about. Was that normal? It sure felt normal… at least, to me, it did.

"I just… don't want him dead." I said, my tone soft as Aerith's green eyes were on mine. "He deserves to have a chance at life. Don't you think?"

Aerith's facial expression was soft and neutral, as she processed my words.

"Absolutely."

She seemed engaged in some deep in thinking and I wondered if I had said something… inadequate.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I made a face at her, guessing what was going on. _Not again_!

"Don't you start with me." I said, a little annoyed. "John thinks I have an infatuation over the man and there seems to be nothing to take that silly idea out of his head."

Aerith raised her eyebrows, her stare leaving mine for a moment.

"You enjoy challenges." She declared. "And let's admit it, the General is one hell of a challenge."

_Oh, for God's sake_!

"I don't…" Oh, I couldn't _believe_ this! "…look at him _that_ way."

"Eleanor." Aerith put a wicked smile on her face. "You don't have to hide that from me."

And I couldn't just… believe what she was saying! Hide? But hide… what, what was there to hide!?

"Please, stop."

"It's okay, it'll come to you eventually."

Now I was the one widening my eyes at her.

"I just dreamed he killed me, how could you say something like that!?"

Aerith laughed, and I couldn't believe she thought it was funny or awkward or… I didn't know what to think.

"What you are insinuating is strange and uncomfortable. I wouldn't be able of…"

Liking him… like an ordinary _man_. Right.

"You're trying to convince yourself you don't care for him but you are past that already. It's obvious you do. It frustrates you not knowing how he actually feels for you, but that's because you don't know how to read him. If you did, you would see-"

"Don't."

I had to stop her right there, or I would go nuts!

"Okay then."

Aerith paused and smiled at me, her eyes soft.

"You'll know eventually." She added, "Soon."

And I didn't know if I should worry over that or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>:

* * *

><p>The night was silent and the movement resumed to the man by the entrance hall of the Inn.<p>

Okay, it was time for me to go: 2 a.m. sharp.

I had checked the details of the mission, just to confirm they were merely a digital version of what Stevens had informed me and wrote, days ago, when we talked.

Knowledge sure made me feel whole - I didn't know how she endured it. Being locked in the lab most of the times… must feel frustrating. It was like a cage - mentally and physically.

She had the power of changing it all and yet… she chose to do it in a very delicate way.

_Anyhow_.

I shook my head, focusing.

I rechecked my gear for the next hours. The task list was thorough and I had to anticipate all the moves.

And I would start with Shinra Mansion.

I took the chance when the man by the hall busied himself with something away from the counter. He was with his back to the main door and I, silent and soft like a ghost, exited the Inn without being noticed.

The night was cold - spring cold and I welcomed the breeze, that icy wind that would surely help me to remain focused and alert. I needed to be at my best to do this right.

_I will not fail, Stevens_, my mind assured, as I strode towards Shinra Mansion.

_For you, for me, for this Planet_. _For my little Aerith_.

The thought of her put a smile on my face and I recalled the promise I had made to her. I would have to come back to her to keep my word… on kidnapping her into a secret place and making her, finally,_ mine_. I wanted her with all my heart and soul.

With the memory of her beautiful eyes and radiant smile… I went on, arriving at Shinra Mansion safe and sound.

The place was deserted and I entered the Mansion with ease, the place locked and abandoned for years. The mansion was dark and silent and I took my time finding the library - that dangerous place where Sephiroth could not enter. I would make sure that wouldn't happen.

The library was a vast room, walls decorated with books from the ground to the roof, several desks scattered, old paper heavy with dust all over.

_What a mess_.

I recalled Steven's words about Sephiroth reading the whole thing about his upbringing here. That tickled my curiosity, in a way. Would it be so grotesque and serious to the point of having him… out of his damn mind?

Apparently, yes, but I didn't have a part on it, so I shouldn't interfere.

Right?

But, curiosity spoke higher. And, since I was here, it would do no harm to give it a sneak peak. So, I took my time searching for the damn files, which were very difficult to find out.

The file with the name 'Project Jenova' on the cover was huge - in size and thickness. But, come on, now that I was here, I just had to know.

I had been handled in the lab as well so… the thought disturbed me. And now I would find out what on the Planet they did down there.

I took the file, realizing there wasn't much around that interested me.

I lit several candles that were there, randomly arranged in a drawer and I took a sit by the closest desk.

I opened the file and began reading.

-/-

Hours later, I closed the file and drew a deep breath.

_For the Planet's sake._

What a sick, cruel thing to do. I mean, didn't these people know any boundaries? Wasn't there Ethics? How could they call themselves scientists and do _this_?

I didn't know what shocked me the most - if knowing… I mean, confirming Sephiroth had been in fact a product of lab experimentation or what Hojo had done with Sephiroth's biological mother.

That had been repulsing.

Sephiroth was peculiar enough for everyone to grasp he had something else to him than just the basics but _this_… had gone way beyond a regular and human person would expect.

I shook my head, and made a considerable effort so I would _not_ think about it. Man. No wonder he snapped after reading _this_. It was revolting!

But I had more important things to do right now. I put the file back inside the furniture and focused. So, it was time to act - do what I had to do and make sure Sephiroth wouldn't read a thing of this.

I looked around, realizing the structure and furniture of the room was mainly _wood_. That would be perfect. Fuel and easy combustion.

It would be a glorious _fire_.

The thought amused me.

The fun was about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Okay the chapter may seem a little fractured but I wanted to cover all the perspectives and events. Nibelheim is a very important phase of the story, that's why I am taking time with it._

_Hope you liked the chapter and the way I'm taking things. I opted with disclosing gradually what Zack wants to do. And let's see if he's successful… or not. :) _

_Your comments and reviews are most welcome! _

_See ya all next chapter! ^_^_

_*If you are interested in reading some of my original fiction you can find some demo chapters on fictionpress dot com - check the details on my profile*_


	29. Nibelheim - Part 2

_**Chapter 26. Nibelheim - Explosive.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Something made me open my eyes - wide, focusing at once the details of the ceiling. I got up in a sudden move, my body taking me to the window.<p>

_What the…_?

Reflexively, I opened the blinds and the sight actually shocked me - it was night time, dawn would be here in two hours tops and the dark blue night was now invaded with… fire.

Something was burning, consistently, way ahead. I narrowed my eyes, and I could discern the shape of a house and, out of nothing, reality stroke me.

_That is Shinra Mansion_.

I widened my eyes, my mind racing and considering strategies, all of it at the speed of light.

I got dressed in seconds - pants up, boots on and gloves, coat - well, I would close it later. I went out, knocking and opening all the doors - since Turks and SOLDIER were the only ones staying at the Inn tonight.

"Everybody up!" I screamed, as the doors opened wide. "This is not a drill! Get ready to leave in an hour."

Tseng was the last one - he was already up when I got there.

"What happened?"

I was fast and straight to the point.

"Shinra mansion is burning."

Tseng's stare turned serious as he seemed to consider what I had told him.

"Five minutes and I'll be down there."

I didn't say a word and went to check the door next to mine - the only one I hadn't checked in first place.

Zack had left earlier - I knew it, and I didn't need to confirm it.

He was out there, doing something he didn't want me to know about… and I had the feeling he had something to do with the sudden fire in the mansion.

I opened the door of his room, the place quiet and smelling of pine. Zack had spent here a couple of hours, tops.

_What are you planning, Fair_?

He had left his tracking device there, all of his tech gear except… his sword. There was a slight chemical smell in the room, what meant he must have taken something else that wasn't an ordinary weapon.

No guns, no things alike the Turks. He used his sword and… few more.

I scanned the room once again, realizing there was nothing there that would give me extra information.

I exited the room and went down there, where a consistent amount of Turks and SOLDIER gathered. I spotted Tseng at once - he was closing his mobile phone.

"I called the guide." He informed, as he reached me. But then, when he didn't find my second in command, he just had to ask. "Where is-"

"Gone." I declared, my stare harsh on him. "I'd rather not talk about it."

But Tseng didn't let me. His complexion changed, guessing my stress over my SOLDIER 1st class leaving at his will.

"Zack Fair being missing on mission is something you have to talk about."

I locked my jaw in anger.

"He's not _missing_, Tseng," I declared, as I finally arranged my coat and sword. The buckles were all done and made my leather vest adhere completely to me, like a second skin. "He's _out there_."

Tseng was going to say something but I didn't let him. It was time to act and soon. I turned to the crowd and started with protocol.

"All right gentlemen, listen up. Something came up and we need to get going to our next destination, now." I declared, Turks and SOLDIER staring attentively at me. "An active fire at the Shinra Mansion demands our immediate attention. Check your weapons, connect your devices and be ready. This mission has officially started."

The guide showed up, the Inn's door opening and showing a sleepy face.

"I came as soon as I could." She said, and I greeted her with a nod.

"Miss Lockhart, we're ready."

The face of that woman exuded strength and will - a trait I enjoyed seeing in the opposite gender, yet very rare indeed. Most of women were emotionally needy and clumsy, and I was glad we had a warrior as our guide.

Stevens had been right - Lockhart was the perfect choice to aid us in our mission.

Once I got outside, it rained ashes. Here and there, the wind brought us the remnants of the fire. A few villagers were outside as well - scared. Worry was printed in their faces, as we gathered nearby the Inn. Their silent faces begged us for salvation.

Okay then.

It was time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched how fire consumed the library - first, the file I had been reading.<p>

I had to be sure Sephiroth wouldn't read a thing about his past, hence I waited until the file 'Project Jenova' consisted only of ashes, spread along the wooden floor.

But, then again, I wasn't sure if there was only a file - or if, by any means, may be there something else that might give Sephiroth that '_click_'.

So, I had to play on the safe side.

I would burn the whole place if I had to. Prevention was my main priority and I wanted to cover all the possibilities.

Outside, I watched how the fire consumed the library and upper levels. Strangely, the mansion wasn't built all the same. There were areas of concrete and something else, that seemed extremely resistant to the fire. So, as minutes passed by, I realized fire wouldn't be enough to destroy the whole house.

But, if I got to think about it, Stevens had only mentioned the library - which was my main goal here. I reconsidered several times, recalling her words.

The library was already destroyed so…

_All right then_.

Phase one of my task was definitely done. Now, I had to rush inside the reactor.

In there, things would be challenging.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of fire and burning became more intense as we got close to the area. Fire had a very specific sound, and I knew it was still active, engulfing at his will.<p>

Lockhart strode up the trail next to me and Tseng, our men alert as the blue on the sky slowly cleared. Dawn was at hand and I was starting to feel impatient.

A kilometer ahead, we finally reached Shinra Mansion - and the sight was indeed… depressing.

The mansion was half-burned, one of the wings completely destroyed, as if a giant of fire had come and smashed it up lazily. The humidity on the air had done the rest, sparing parts of it, as the rest of the structure cracked, ashes all over, the cold breeze spreading them chaotically.

I narrowed my eyes at the sight and focused, as Turks and SOLDIER checked the area, surrounding the building, accessing the damage.

_He was here_.

"The west wing is safe, Sir." One of SOLDIER informed. "The upper levels were the most damaged. Basement levels are also secured, but the compartment where the fire began is completely destroyed."

My eyes searched for the guide as I processed the information.

"Thanks, Strife." I declared, eyeing him. "Go back to the defense line. Clear the area while we're here. In this mission, you'll lead SOLDIER from here."

There was a slight pause as I walked away.

"Thank you Sir."

The kid needed someone to trust him and since Zack wasn't here… well, in fact my decision had been based on Stevens' advices. She had been the one saying that Cloud Strife was important. So, we would see that in this mission, if that was true or not.

"Miss Lockhart," I called, and she turned to meet my stare. Her eyes had been focused on Strife for some unknown reason.

"Yes, sir?"

"What can you tell us about it?"

She took a deep breath as she accessed the sight once more. But before she could say something, someone approached us with fresh news.

"The fire started in there," the Turk pointed, "where most of the structure was easily combustible. Fuel did the deed quite effectively. "

"Fuel?" I quoted, narrowing my eyes at him.

"There, that's the Library." The guide said, answering me "_Was_ the library, I mean." She corrected, and I remained silent, processing the information. A library? But why would someone want to destroy a library? The thought puzzled me, and I tried to imagine why would Zack Fair do something like that. If he had been the one doing such thing - and I believed so -, he had to have one hell of a reason.

Stevens' face came to mind, all those secrets she insisted in keeping. I narrowed my eyes at the logics building inside my head.

_This was thought out_, I concluded.

"Someone did this to prevent us to find something."

Tseng eyed me suspiciously.

"If the fire started there, in the library, and basically resumed there and the upper levels… then this was thought out." I clarified.

"But why?"

"I wish I knew, Tseng." I said, my hand tightening the sword within my grasp. "But as to who…"

The breeze silenced us and we opted not to talk for seconds.

"Let's not jump into conclusions," Tseng declared, and I sensed he understood the person I was referring to. "We have no proof-"

"We have company!"

We turned at the voice, and in that moment, a wave of creatures greeted us.

So, our reasoning would have to wait. It was time to fight and release _Masamune. _My mind focused as I smirked, walking towards that living wave of beasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I got to the reactor rather fast.<p>

My mind was still in a rush after all I had read about Jenova.

It was impressive, how the Scientist working for SHinra could have been so reckless to use cells from an alien to experiment on… _us_. Human beings. What were they thinking?

'_Zack_.'

Yeah, right.

Strange, how my curiosity on Jenova peaked. What could _She_ have for them to use her like that? Why was Jenova so special… and why had she crashed in the Planet in first place?

'_Zack_.'

I shook my head, doubting my sanity for a moment.

_Damn, I'm tired_. So I had to do this and fast!

I considered my priorities once again. My eyes scanned the place and I recalled the maps I had seen of this place. The reactor was a maze - and I had to be very thorough in phase 2 of my task.

'_Zack, my dear_.'

I turned swiftly, my sword on and ready to go, as I scanned the dark where a voice seemed to come from. But there was nothing. Just black void, and I blinked at the silence in my head.

_I'm just tired_, I thought.

So, I would be quick.

-/-

An hour later, I was done.

The reactor was coated with explosives, from the inside out. There was little to be done right now, the timer was on: in 29 minutes and 58 seconds, this place would be a cloud of dust.

I sighed at how effective this was going to be.

No tempting, no dangerous areas, which meant the General would be safe. It was a fact I had given considerate time to plan this over, considered all strategies and eventually I concluded there was few effective things but the fire to keep evil things astray.

Sometimes, one needed to back to basics. Fire - the common destroyer… would save the Planet.

Looking around, I concluded I still had time to linger a little before leaving, but not before confirming everything was-

'_Zack. Save me_.'

I stopped dead in my tracks as the voice sounded again. That same voice of before. I narrowed my eyes at the compressive sensation I felt when the voice spoke. Man, it felt like something was pushing my mind. Squeezing it and-

'_I'm here. Save me._'

My right hand traveled to my eyes and I tried to focus. Okay, lack of rest was a very plausible possibility - hence why I was listening to a voice besides my mental one.

But, then again, curiosity was a bitch.

_Where_, I thought, amused at the idea the voice would answer me. Which of course was not going to happen because that would be just ins-

'_Can't you feel me?'_

This time the smile I had on vanished and I felt a shiver all over my body. It was a fact I did feel something.

_Fear. Power. Intensity_.

My body took me to a chamber - a place I didn't know existed. A green light illuminated the place and my eyes landed at once in the higher level of the chamber.

An irresistible urge took me to the place where something - or rather someone remained contained. In that glassy cylinder, there was a womanly figure.

'_Here_.'

I approached her, my eyes curious at the figure that rested inside that… thing. I touched the glass, softly and calmly.

There was no reaction.

_Was she dead_?

It was a fair question, but I had no time of answering - or thinking about an answer. Thing was, a terrible urge of touching her came out of nothing.

I wanted so bad to remove that creature from there… so badly that, before I knew it, my sword was hitting the glass.

One time.

Two times.

A viscous, neon liquid started to flow from it.

Just one more blast and that was it. She would be free! The thought gave me strength to continue. My only goal was to… free her! _Free her_! My mind was in a haze, adrenaline pumping inside me.

'_Free me!_'

"I will!" I said, answering to that voice that threatened to compress my mind into a miserable nut.

But something else happened instead.

"What are you doing?"

That voice. I recognized it, but from where? I stopped my attack on the cylinder glass and turned slowly, only to find… Genesis. Who stared at me with the most flabbergasted face on the Planet.

"Zack Fair? What are you doing here?"

My eyes met his and I couldn't feel more annoyed. How I hated to be interrupted.

"I could ask you the same thing."

I couldn't see him straight, my sight was foggy but there was something on his back. Oh, right. A wing. Black one. _Show-off_.

"You stole my scientist from me."

His accusation seemed improper.

"Have I?" I said, raising an eyebrow, being obvious he meant Hollander. "Pity I didn't kill him right away. Besides he had nothing more to offer you."

Genesis eyed me with suspicion.

"You're unusually harsh, Fair. That's not… you."

_Argh_! Enough of silly talk, I had more to do but this - talking to a soon-to-be-dead-SOLDIER.

"I am so fed up with your copies wandering around. It's getting boring killing you over and over again."

But Genesis' priorities were other that engaging in small talk with me.

"Where's Sephiroth? I need to talk to him."

"He's not here."

_Duh_!

"I'm not blind, SOLDIER."

Impatience took me over and, in a sudden move, I grabbed Genesis right arm rather harshly. His eyes met mine, surprised and reacting at me. I didn't let him speak.

"He will refuse helping you." I declared, half-whispering the words at him. "All those things you want to say to him? It won't work. Do you know what he will say to you when you tell him you're dying?"

Genesis's stare widened and I smiled wickedly at him, taking the chance to speak before he did.

"_You go decay_."

The face of the man in front of me became angered.

"You're lying!"

I laughed at Genesis' exaggerated reaction. I could hear his heartbeat, accelerated and irregular. He was doomed and his body was failing slowly.

"I wish I was, red-headed jerk." I laughed again, and decided to reinforce the idea. "He will refuse and you will die."

Genesis breathed through his nose, visibly angry. I felt revolt coming from him, and sensed he was preparing to attack me.

I reacted at once. _No you won't_.

Impatience and fury invaded me out of nothing, and I felt my insides change. Power, strength and an uncontrollable will of killing took me.

"Let me-"

Enough of small talk. It was time for this aberration to just _die_!

"Say hi to you friend on the other side."

For the first time in my life, I didn't ponder. My mind ordered me, blinded me with orders I didn't know where they came from. Something inside me changed tone and I felt so overpowered, the sensation taking over my actions.

I knocked out Genesis and aimed my sword at him. This would be clean.

"Die."

The voice that came out of my mouth wasn't exactly mine. It was someone else's - but I didn't care. My mental voice had changed tone… and owner. And I felt I had died as well inside my own head. Someone else instead commanded my body, ruled my actions.

_Like a puppet_.

So, I didn't flinch when I saw Genesis head roll over the floor. My sight was different now, and I saw through the eyes of another… entity. Like a filter.

A damn powerful one.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>There seemed to be no end to the charges those creatures made.<p>

They came from every corner, every angle. Monstrous things, hideous and aggressive, I didn't know what they were, even though I felt Mako in them.

Lots of it.

It was that exactly - what gave them strength. A pure, uninterrupted flow of energy for someone knew how long.

I charged, my sword beheading creatures, gun lost in the middle of the vegetation. I enjoyed using the sword - much more than guns. The men I lead covered me quite effectively but the charge was neverending. They kept coming, dozens after dozens, like rabid creatures willing to kill and destroy every living being they found at hand.

When I thought I would have to inform it would be cautious if we retreated, someone spoke through the com first.

"_Report, Strife_."

General. It was him - now that was a relief.

"We're under attack, they're everywhere, Sir." I declared, as the hounds of dead creatures scored the moment. I didn't stop - I couldn't stop being focused on killing… they kept coming like a perpetual wave. "They're all over the place!"

My tone had a hint of despair.

"_We'll be there in no time Strife. Hold on_."

The line died suddenly and I ordered my men to go defensively for a while. Backup would be here soon and we didn't need to tire ourselves for nothing.

The monsters roamed, smelling us and charging at will, our sporadic hits quite effective.

"Just a little longer…" I whispered, as I hid behind a tree trunk.

The vegetation was thick, creating a maze-like battleground. Which had its advantages. I peaked discreetly, checking on the creatures stalking us.

"Cloud?"

Hearing my name right there at my ear made me turn at once - and my disguise was almost destroyed as I saw my childhood friend Tifa Lockhart smiling openly at me. Pride was all over her and it made my heart swell for a while.

"Yeah."

She made a gesture towards the creatures and blinked at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded at her, as I saw the cavalry arrive behind her. They were like ghosts, daunting and silently invading the area. I smiled at their presence.

General and Turks included, finally the team was complete.

Sephiroth gestured for us to charge, and I felt invigorated. Now, we were whole - and the fight would be even. Much easier, for sure.

"Well done, Strife." He declared, as he passed by me.

I nodded, proud of myself. My eyes met Tifa's and her soft smile felt reassuring.

We showed ourselves to the creatures, roaring at us.

And the battle began again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenova's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>There was something about the body I was in that didn't feel right.<p>

It was weak - in what concerned sustenance. It had few of me inside, what meant a higher flux of energy necessary to knock its original essence.

This one was exceptionally willed - what wasn't a drama but it was annoying. I searched inside of his mind, hoping I would find some answers.

And what a quest I made. Quite fruitful in fact.

Not only I had discovered the Ancient I wanted so bad to get rid of was this body's concubine, but I had also found out who the right vehicle for me was.

A man, silver hair and so _me_ that it hurt. So fair and powerful, his lineage so obvious that he would be the one for me to use adequately. In fact, it almost felt like he had been made for me to use. Custom-made. These humans were smart after all.

Through the eyes of this weak specimen I could see the Planet fairly well. My body remained dormant in that half-destroyed cylinder, and it would to remain there for a while longer.

However, there was something in these memories I had invaded I didn't quite understand. That woman at the labs who seemed to know it all. What was she, and from where had she come from?

A new world, besides this one - to explore and, who knew, what would I find there? Curiosity peaked and I wondered… pondered on the next step to take.

This body would endure the travel I needed to make… so I shouldn't take much longer.

I turned, reaching the stairs that would take me out of this place. My sight met some kind of pods closed - with creatures inside.

_Oh, more Mako_.

I smiled, my vehicle mimicking my joy. It was time for those creatures to be free, spread some chaos around the place.

It was a fact the grey-haired man and a bunch of other less important beings were trying to reach the place where I was now - and they wanted to stop me at all cost.

_Destroy_ me, that would be more accurate. Which couldn't do, at all.

In a simple gesture, right arm rising, the pods opened, freeing the creatures inside. Those distorted beings got up lazily, abandoning the pods and walking around me for a while - clearly waiting for an order.

_How gratifying_, I thought.

"Kill them all." I said, my voice powerful and quite effective. The creatures started running , passing by me as I laughed.

I closed my eyes, sensing the seconds passing by.

_It's time_.

So I angled my head up and flew up, making way through concrete until I reached mid-air.

Traveling _this way_ was practical. I scanned the geography of the area, catching a hint of animation miles away from the reactor - there was a fight, where the grey-haired man was involved as well.

I tried to search for his stare but then again, something interrupted me.

An explosion - multiplied and followed by dozens. The air got intoxicated with a chemical cloud, the sound deafening and a bubble of fire scoring the area. The effect was incredible, and I had to admit it had been one hell of a good job - considering the vehicle I was in right now had been the one responsible for the masterpiece.

I had no body now - my real one had been reduced to nothing, so I would have to find a way for… sustenance.

Seconds were all the necessary tempo for the ones down there fighting to cover themselves and realize - well, come to terms with the fact that the reactor had been reduced to pieces.

The reaction had been defensive, and with the blast several beasts had been slayed.

But, then again, I had to make eye-contact with _him_.

I needed to let him know who I was… and that he, in a way, belonged to me.

So, I wasn't surprised that he was the first one staring at the place where the explosion had occurred - and, in a sudden move, his eyes met mine.

_Later, son_.

His stoic expression didn't show a thing, and I wondered how different things would have been if he had been the one finding me.

That could have been reality… a reality avoided by someone whose image remained carefully guarded inside these memories, starting a cascade of anger right within my being.

So… I guess the responsible for that would have to pay.

And the time was _now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>As with any attack with high numbers, the only advantage was quantity, because the technique was mediocre. As to be expected with Mako-crazed beasts.<p>

The charges didn't stop coming, strike after strike, animal blood all over - inevitably the bodies started to pile. Thankfully, there had been few men hurt on our side.

Our attack was schematic and quite effective. Tseng and the Turks covered the west area, I covered the east one, SOLDIER slowly gaining territory.

We needed to go towards the reactor and fast. Something was happening there and we needed to intervene.

After all, there was that broken part Stevens had mentioned.

As I launched every deathly strike with my sword, I wondered why we were being stalled like this. Because it did feel that way - that we were being kept apart, far from somewhere else.

_The reactor_, my mind screamed.

My eyes searched for Tseng in the seconds I had before a creature charge on me and meet death easily. Just a move with Masamune was enough to behead them… these monsters that smelled Mako in its purest form.

"Tseng!" I screamed, earning a stare back. The head of the Turks in this mission was having a bad time knocking monsters down. Guns had that con. They were too slow for this purpose. But, then again, it was a good shooting exercise for our rookies.

"To the reactor!" I declared, my tone decisive, with a gesture. "Go, I'll take care of this here."

Tseng's face showed hesitation as he drew back a couple of meters to meet me. Back to back we remained for moments - I could hear the shots, the bullets impaling monster's heads, as my sword resumed to quartering, quite effectively.

There seemed to be no end to this wave of monsters charging on us. If this wouldn't slow down in the next hour, we would have to retreat - men would start showing signs of fatigue. We all had limits. Well, except from myself.

But, out of nothing, Lockhart's voice sounded.

"They're hundreds!" She said, and we all stared up. She remained high on a tree, from where she must have quite a view. "I just saw them running down the hills, they're coming our way."

Our guide jumped elegantly and met the ground with a muffled sound, getting prepared to battle and charging a random beast, giving me time to make things clear with Tseng, who still remained on by back, shooting at his will.

"Tseng, just go." I said, as Masamune stylishly impaled another creature. "I'll meet you there."

My tone was harsh. I wanted this solved, and it was getting pretty obvious we would stay here for a long time if we didn't do _something_.

"You're insane, you're going to get yourself killed." Tseng answered me, with a sudden move. Our backs separated and we remained diagonal - the Turk covering my back and I, covering his.

"You won't have a chance to even get there if we don't create a diversion." I declared, my stare on his for a second, then interrupted by another animalistic roar. "You must stop Zack, I don't know what on the Planet he's trying to-"

I stopped talking. Out of nothing, something changed.

In the environment, all around us, something lingering - it felt dangerous and strange, powerful in a very seductive way. The fight scene, the battle that took place around me seemed to go by in slow motion. Lockhart's fighting, Strife's charging, Turks and SOLDIER fighting… Tseng's asking me 'What?'

My stare felt pulled to mid air.

The power called me out, as if there was sameness urging me to-

My eyes met something floating on air. I tilted my head, as I tried to understand what on the Planet was _that_.

It was Zack - on the outside; but inside, something else lingered there. And that something wanted me to know I had acknowledged it, somehow.

It felt frightening and overwhelming, at the same time. _Everything and nothing_. Life and death, whole and… the void.

In there, I couldn't find anything I recognized - much like Stevens' stare, all of it was alien and unknown to me. Appealing, in a way.

Instinct growled inside me as I felt danger. Suddenly, I sensed it, clear as water, as the bright sky where Zack remained floating, with that poker face and alien eyes.

But in a blink, he left… towards Midgar. I sensed tragedy pending.

And that made me react at once.

"To the ground!" I screamed. "Now! Get on the ground, _now_!"

Words hadn't left my mouth when a deafening blast sounded of nowhere. I still had time to see the fire, the immense cloud of flames incinerating the sky before knocking Tseng to the ground, as I kneel down, protecting myself the best I could, hoping we could all survive the shock wave that soon would hit us.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Hope your readers liked it! I loved writing this chapter and wanted to make it detailed in every perspective. You know, I've been plotting this wicked version of Nibelheim since the begging of the fic. I'm sure some of you don't like what happened to Zack, but then again, this is just a different way of approaching the original plot and, well, things just flowed this way so… _

_Anyways, I'm sure you'll be surprised with what will happen in the next chapters… :) _

_Please comment, review, leave your comment and most of all… enjoy the fic*_


	30. To the Other Side

_**Chapter 27. To the other side.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The shock wave was massive, powerful and carried several things on the way.<p>

Trees, pieces of metal and concrete flew all over and I even felt my form slip a little while the blast lasted.

I growled as I fought to keep balanced, my Masamune up all the time. With one eye closed and other open I cut through chaotic steel, bricks and scattered walls.

Solid fell from the sky, spraying us all with heavy rain.

When finally all of it calmed down, I got up, to find a maze of destruction around me. Dusty air, covering the sun, forming a cloud of powder and fire.

The air was hot and choked us all.

I narrowed my eyes as I searched for the elements of my team, realizing that most of the beasts we were fighting previously and the ones coming for us were mostly deceased. The blast had done the deed.

"Here!"

Tseng's voice made me turn, as I saw the Turk covered in dust, exiting a conglomerate of broken branches.

"You okay?" I asked, but concluding he was in fact pretty okay, so I went straight to the point. "The reactor, Tseng."

Tseng eyed me with a sad look.

"It's shredded to pieces, I don't think we're going to fix a thing now."

My stare met his, hard and I decided to open the game to him.

"Zack was responsible for this. I saw him flying right before the explosion." I declared, my frown worried. "And he's headed to Midgar now."

Tseng's attention spiked for moments.

"To do what?"

"Nothing _nice_, I'm sure."

I was being vague, I knew it, but I had to be more careful when I displayed my suspicions.

"Gather the men." I ordered, walking away from Tseng. "We're going to check the ruins and see what we can find."

I dived in the thick vegetation, making my way with my precious sword. Really, what would I do without _it_? The thought of me without my sword was basically… unthinkable.

"Need help, General?"

A female voice interrupted my assault on the chaos that consisted in consecutive piles of branches, dead bodies and concrete. I eyed the woman, focusing on Lockhart and her smiley face, genuinely considering that I needed her help. _Really_?

"With directions, I wouldn't mind." I answered, and she nodded at me, answering me with a professional gesture.

"Right on, Sir."

So, towards the destroyed reactor we went, and I took the chance to make a very important phone call. My mind travelled to Zack and his sudden departure towards Midgar.

I didn't know what he intended to do there… but thing was, there were few significant things there that might interest Zack Fair.

For instance, the Ancient. And Stevens.

I didn't know why, but my guts were telling me he would be looking out for them. Something - whatever madness or crazyness that lingered inside Zack's head would inevitably relate to them. Both of them were important. The Ancient, because she was the last one. And Stevens, because she knew classified stuff about us all.

That made them _targets_. So I had to worry - and fast. I stopped for a moment, eyeing Lockhart seriously.

"Go on, I'll catch you up."

She returned the stare, puzzled, but didn't interfere. _Smart girl_. It was actually highly unlikely to find someone that knew its place. Amazing feature for a woman.

"Fine."

I grasped my phone and hit speed dial. The number was recorded and I knew it by heart. And that voice I remembered from days ago answered pretty fast.

"_Yes?_"

"Medina?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath and focused, wanting full attention on this.

"Listen to me very carefully."

The line was silent and I could hear his breathing, waiting for me to say the words. Needless to say I didn't need introductions. He already knew I was the one speaking.

"I'm listening." His tone was wary and curious.

"Take them out of there."

_A pause_. The good Doctor couldn't do the math.

"Who?"

"The Ancient and Stevens." I declared. "I suspect they're in danger, and you must take them out of the labs."

I sensed him breathing, clearly stressed out with my request.

"B-but… where should I take them to?"

Funny, the where's before the why's. Now, we were getting somewhere.

"Out of the labs, Medina, anywhere but there!"

There was a constricting sigh on the other side of the line and I realized Medina was hesitating.

"What is happening, General?"

"This is Hell, doctor." I whispered, looking around me. "Just do what I say, keep them hid in a place only you know about. We'll talk later."

I killed the line, not letting Medina say a thing against. He now had the greatest of responsibilities.

_Keep them alive_.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at my phone's screen, appalled and at a total loss of what to do. I just swore that, every time he talked to me like that, the little hairs of my neck rose.<p>

Man, I was just a scientist, I didn't care about their little game of wars! But then again, I was constantly being thrown into it, like a damned ping-pong ball.

_What the hell_!?

I hadn't enjoyed at all the tone and the hidden message in his words. Something bad was going to happen and it involved _my_ girls. The ones living in my department and the ones who happened to random around the labs right now. I considered what I should do, who should I take first.

_And why_? Uh, I didn't even ask the man why he was asking me to do such thing out of the blue!

I put my hand in my face, massaging my temples, trying to think of the best strategy to engage in. _Where? My apartment - really_?

It was a fact I didn't have much choice but that. I wasn't rich and… hell, I spent much more time in the labs, so, my official address would be a good place to take them considering few people actually knew where I lived.

In fact, everyone thought I lived _here_.

"What's the matter?"

My eyes met Aerith's, who smiled at me openly. A smile that faded a little when she took a good look at my face.

_Man, I must look like shit_.

"What?"

Her tone was weary, now.

"We need to leave." I said, as I took her by the arm, both of us heading to my office. I needed my car keys if I wanted to get somewhere.

"But where to, and… why?"

Her question was genuine but truth was, I didn't know the reason. I was just following orders and listening to my gut, who warned me something serious was about to happen.

"Safety protocol." I declared, as I urged her to the main door of the lab.

"Did something go wrong in the mission?"

Her tone was worried and I understood why - her love interest was there and she was clearly in love with him and… uh man, I so got that. _Liking someone_.

"I don't know the details." I admitted, as we took the elevator ride, down to the garage. "We need to take you out of here just out of precaution."

Her green, bright eyes met mine with apprehension on her face.

"What about Elie?"

"I'll come back for her as soon as I hide you." I declared, as the doors opened and I searched for my car. It was a sports vehicle with only two seats. Hence the drama of taking one at a time.

"I'm scared, John." She admitted, and I totally got her.

"Me too, Aerith." I whispered, as I opened the door and urged her to sit. I needed to hurry to get back here at once and retrieve Elie. My heart constricted at leaving her alone for five minutes or so.

So, I would make this fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenova's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I landed on the roof top of the building that included the Science Division.<p>

According to this specimen's memories, this was the place where the Ancient the other alien remained concealed.

I scanned the surroundings, concluding it was safe - not that I feared a thing in this Planet. I had advantages at all levels and was mentally and physically superior. So, this would go along fine, without staggering.

Kill the Ancient, squeeze the Alien. And who knew what I might find in that little, beautiful mind of hers?

The sun was now high in the sky.

And all I had to do was search inside the mind I was in to find the floor where they remained.

Five minutes was the time necessary to reach said place - where a coded, steel door was a physical barrier.

Allright. _Enough stalling_.

I lifted my arm and summoned energy enough to blast the door. The effect was simple and effective, the metallic door smashing against the opposite wall. With it, a couple of humans flew as well, the result quite splashy.

There was red all over the wall, bones, flesh and viscera scattered on the ground. Screams followed in an instant, and I took my time removing the sword and positioning myself.

So. The action would begin.

I guessed people would try to stop me - to no avail. Heads, body parts flew as I made way through that hall, towards the room where the Ancient's smell lingered.

My footsteps sounded like I was walking on water and, easily I reached and opened the door of her room.

However… she wasn't there. Which confused me, for a moment.

_Where could she be_?

I blinked and turned, considering the odds. I checked the mind, random memories of the specimen I lived in right now - only to conclude I didn't find a thing worthy of interest.

There was no place where she could be at but here. She couldn't be in that abandoned church, considering she had been transported from there… over here.

_Hum_.

Change of priorities, then.

I would find the Ancient - it was only a matter of time. So, it was time for me to go for the Alien with the shiny brownish eyes and wavy hair.

As I walked through the corridor, someone whimpered against the wall. Splattered with red graffiti, the ground decorated with quartered bodies, it was quite a sight.

I smirk, content with my actions. And, in a quiet and definite movement, I beheaded the woman by the wall - that annoying noise finally ceasing.

I walked calmly towards the coded doors.

_Another one_?

I was getting bored with this. I opened the door with an energy blast, and in a moment I met the eyes of the woman who stood in the middle of the room - with a surprised look in her face.

_Interesting specimen_…

"Zack?"

I heard her calling the name of the one I lived in. She tried to reach him - thing was, she didn't know he wasn't here anymore. His will, his soul had been erased.

Sensing confidence flowing from her I approach the woman, my hand touching her forearm. I needed to sense her, realize what she was _made of_.

It was all very basic but made with harmony - and the result worked, quite gratifying in fact. Genetically different from the ones populating this planet, she was average in strenght… but her energy was unusual. Her consistency was unique, her soul smelled, shone in a way I had never seen. The energy flowing inside the thousands, millions of cells that made up what she was… peaked my interest.

I wondered how could I manipulate her - her kind, and how I could get them to serve me. Would they have afterlife, lifestreamy like in here?

The questions were too much and few answers - which meant I would have to sate my curiosity.

"We're going."

I squeezed a little, feeling the warmth and tingling sensation of her skin. _Oh, the possibilities_.

"Where?" She asked, a little hesitant.

And that couldn't do.

"To the other side."

Words left my mouth and I summoned a small amount of magic - the necessary to put her asleep. Her brain was weak, and under the right amount of energy, trained accordingly, maybe I would be able of finding the balance I wanted to.

She closed her eyes, her body failing, and I caught her mid-air, carrying her out of this place.

It was time for us to travel - and I meant it literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Me and Lockhart were the first ones reaching the place.<p>

30 minutes of silent shortcut travel, no path available thanks to Zack's doings. I eyed Lockhart warily, as I sensed Strife's eyes on her meters away. He was very protective of her, for some reason I didn't quite understand.

The team joined us by groups, and I realized few of us were missing. Tseng had informed me some had returned to Nibelheim to tend for the wounded, and that he would join us by the reactor _via_ air.

_Great_.

We reached the area slowly, the crying geography giving us hints of the tremendous explosion that had occurred an hour ago - give or take. The fire was still active and the area looked like an apocalyptic war zone.

"What a sight." I declared, speaking my mind.

"Depressing."

Lockhart was right. My eyes met hers for a moment, as she and some SOLDIER started checking the place. Right. There was no chance someone might have survived _this_. It had been the closest thing to nuclear I had ever seen.

"Indeed." I whispered, as I tried to grasp something, something to hold on to.

What was the next step? In 12 hours Nibelheim had suffered two tragedies - the mansion and the reactor… was there a point in all this?

My thoughts flew to Stevens once again. What might she have told Zack for this to happen, for him to behave so strangely? I didn't know what to think - what was supposed to be right… or wrong.

All I knew was… I felt something was very, _very_ wrong. And I didn't know what on the Planet _was_ that.

"There's nothing left of it."

Strife's voice came out of nothing and my eyes landed on his. We had to be professional, even in a havoc of sorts.

"Let's leave the scene to the experts." I stated. "I'm pretty sure that-"

I suddenly turned my head, my eyes facing the void… towards the direction of the sandy landscape far from Midgar.

_The PORTAL._

The sensation was discreet, soft and velvety, like an inner shiver. I knew it, recognized it - for I had sensed it once. When Stevens had crossed the Portal in first place - the sensation had been the same.

A rush, a windy kiss inside the gut.

_Oh-uh_. The worst came to mind at once. Zack Fair, crazed out of his mind, crossing the damn thing and going inside Steven's world prepared for who knew what.

_SHIT_!

The faces of Stevens and the Ancient filled my mind for a moment. Would they be okay? Had John made it? _Or not?_

I walked fast towards the opposite direction, ready to reach the place where Tseng was - and where the helicopter would be as well.

"Sir?"

I passed by my men and didn't pay them attention. My heartbeat peaked at the implications of what I had felt, what I had sensed and how things had gotten out of control so fast.

_Damn it, pick it up, Tseng_! The phone beeped and I heard the muffled round of the heli pads far away.

They had to hurry and fast. This was serious enough.

"Tseng?" I screamed as I sensed the line was clean now. I didn't let him answer me. "Tseng! I need your ride, pick me up, NOW!"

Now I ran, searching for a high point in the irregular geography of the area, so that they could pick me easily.

I saw the helicopter arriving, making their way down and, in an elegant shift, allow my entrance. Once I was inside, the one driving it - that red-headed joker Turk smirked at me, saluting me with a nod.

"What's up, General?"

"Take me to Headquarters, Science Division." I ordered, and he made a face at my urgency. Certainly, he wasn't used to see me stressed up. "Right _fucking_ now."

Tseng nodded at him and the Turk took us out of there swiftly, as he answered me.

"Yes, Sir."

-/-

I sensed impending disaster as the helicopter approached the HD's roof.

The red-headed Turk was a good pilot, but the impatience I felt didn't allow me to focus properly.

Something very wrong was happening down there.

The first thing my eyes grasped was the bloodied footprints. There were several, on the ground, all of the same person. I recognized that pattern - those were SOLDIER's boots.

_Zack's_.

Once we were close to the ground I jumped off the heli, Tseng following me in a swift move. He also stared at the pattern the marks did, doing the math as well as I. Zack had been here, had done something _terrible_ and he had left.

_Flying_.

"This can't be nice."

Tseng's voice was low and serious and I couldn't agree more.

"No, it can't."

My eyes met his and we dived inside the building, prepared to witness a catastrophe of sorts. Thing was, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't have any idea of what Zack could have done, but when the elevator doors opened by the Science Division floor… I thought the worst.

Blood scattered the granite floor, and as my stare traveled right, words escaped me.

Red, black and chaos - it all resumed to that.

A blast had destroyed the main entrance, and the metal door was shoved in the opposite wall, yards away. Limbs, heads and body parts mingled in the ground, and I stepped carefully, trying to make way along such slaughter.

My heart leaped as I looked left and found Steven's premises empty. Strangely, the door was open, only partially destroyed and there was nothing but bloody footprints there.

I stared at the hall once again, as only a living person stared at the ground with despair on his face.

_John_. Clearly, he was in shock.

I approached him, slowly and making a sign at Tseng to check the area for threats, as I tried to come near the man who seemed completely destroyed.

When I finally remained by his side, I realized John wasn't staring only at the ground. His watery eyes were fixed in the dead, lost gaze of his former assistant. She had been beheaded. The cuts - sharp and unique, were proof enough a sword had done most of the damage. There wasn't a person in one piece here… but us.

"Medina…"

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. Nothing seemed proper right now. We were in the middle of a carnage scene but my concerns were directed to Stevens… and the Ancient. So, how could I bring this subject?

"Are they safe?"

By 'they', it was obvious who I meant.

John took his time searching for my eyes. And what I found there worried me seriously.

"I couldn't take Elie back…" He declared, guilt all over his face. "I only had time to take the Ancient and when I got back…"

I felt a pang in my heart, at the thought Stevens might be scattered along the floor just like the lab staff was. I didn't know why, the idea actually made me ache on the inside. What a terrible sensation.

_Stevens. Dead? No, it cannot be_.

I refused to believe so.

"Is the Ancient safe?" I asked, waiting for John's answers.

John nodded.

"So let's see Stevens' premises."

I walked towards her room as, deep inside my mind, I wished I would find traces of her being alive. I gulped dry as I walked inside, seeing how her bed was half-made, the books she was reading by the nightstand and the one 'Dark Realms' resting in a chair. The window was closed, blinds wide open and Zack's footprints were circular.

I stared attentively at the pattern, trying to grasp what on the Planet had happened here. My eyes scanned the door, the bathroom, everything… and I concluded - finally-, that Zack hadn't killed her. At least, in here, he hadn't killed her.

_Which didn't mean he hadn't done it someplace else_.

I shook my head at the though - a thought that constricted my chest.

I focused at once, realizing that the bloody smell didn't belong to Stevens. She smelled differently from us - at all levels.

So, no matter what had happened in here… he had taken her somewhere.

And, considering what I had sensed before… the Portal was a very likely hypothesis. I turned, finding John by the door, his face a mask of sadness and despair.

All my mind could think was… _Why would Zack take Stevens with him and cross the damn Portal? To do what? _

The absence of answers was frustrating.

"He was here." I declared. "And… he took her. Alive."

"But why?"

I didn't answer John directly.

"I sense it."

Silence invaded us for a moment as I took my time scanning the room - again. I had to be sure nothing would escape my scrutiny. Someone's life depended on that. _Stevens's life_.

"Everybody's dead. No threats." Tseng had joined us, and I felt his stare on me, as he took his time scanning the surroundings as well. "I'll be on the roof." He eventually declared and I nodded, agreeing with him. Turks were very discreet and didn't interfere when SOLDIER was on action.

Which was exactly the case.

"You do that." I declared and Tseng left, leaving me alone with John again, who looked like a statue, standing right there by the door. He was pale as plaster.

"Did they talk?"

My question echoed in the emptiness of Stevens' room, the lab dead silent. John's stare met mine and he seemed to wake up from a trance.

"Who." He asked, a little off.

"Stevens and Zack."

John took his time considering my question. Minutes passed as John seemed to put his mind in a slow rewind, making a consistent effort to remember… whatever had happened.

I took a deep breath, summoning patience.

"A month ago she told me she needed to speak with him. 'It is very important, and the General cannot know.'"

His words startled me and I grasped at once he was referring to something that had happened some time ago. Way before all this tragedy come to us.

"Did she say that?"

John nodded and described the facts as he remembered.

"I brought Fair in, and allowed them to talk here. Where the walls don't have ears, I assured her." Then, his eyes met mine with seriousness. "I lied."

I blinked, hope growing inside me. Actually I was glad he had lied and had recorded the damn thing. Maybe it would help us to understand what was happening.

"I need to see it, Medina. This is serious. Zack… snapped completely, burned Shinra mansion and blew up the Nibelheim reactor in a matter of hours."

John closed his eyes as he processed my words. I could see he didn't expect to hear that from me - which meant Stevens had kept the whole thing secret.

Not even John knew about it. Apparently she had been carefully enough to mention it only to Zack. Which meant she trusted him enough to-

"He became a troubled man."

John's words took me out of my reverie - and I decided to be very blunt, even if the context was miserable and John was almost in shock. Hell, he need to man up no matter what - the situation needed him wide awake right now.

"I need the recording." I said, as I approached him. "It may be the only thing standing between Stevens' life and..."

I didn't end the sentence but sensed John's panic as his stare met mine. His breath became audible and the man in front of me almost broke apart.

"My God."

He had whispered the words as he decided to turn and walk towards his office. I followed him, realizing the place wasn't bloody. In fact, it had few red footprints, which meant the place had been spared to the slaughter.

John cleaned his bloody hands using his white uniform. He went towards the wall of blank LCD's and typed something in a virtual keyboard.

And out of nothing, the image of Zack and Stevens talking in a conference room of sorts came up. The sound was clear and the first thing I heard was Zack saying '_hit it'_, while Stevens handled a file on her hands as they sat.

I crossed my arms and resumed to listen, my eyes and ears devouring the images and the content of that footage.

-/-

When it was finally over I couldn't help but to blink at the empty monitor.

I couldn't just believe what Stevens had told Zack. It was all too inhumane, too… out of everything I could have ever consider she might be hiding from me.

Now I understood her renitence in talking it out with me.

_She was afraid I would go insane_.

I took a deep breath, as my fingers rested on the bridge of my nose. Man, it was… too much. Even for a freak like me. I was used to everything, thought that I had seen most of everything in this Planet… but what Stevens had disclosed to Zack in this footage had the ability of surprising me. _Big time_.

"For the Planet's sake…" I had said the words, for a moment empty of ideas of what to do. Okay, I had to summon energy to focus on what to do to prevent a disaster of sorts.

Thankfully, my mind was fast enough for me to react in moments.

"The PORTAL."

"What?"

John sat by his desk, completely taken aback.

"He… Jenova, sent her back."

"But why?"

I rested my palms on his desk and our eyes met.

"If… if what Stevens describes is true, which I believe it is, than Zack… is probably possessed by Jenova, instead of me. And now, that She is corporeal… maybe she got curious about Stevens and her world. But I don't think Jenova wants to leave any witness. And much less the one who delivered her the _wrong_ guy."

There was a moment of thick silence as John did the math, measured the consequences. _Right, this was serious enough, wasn't it?_

So, I would have to worry. And _now_.

"I have to go."

Words hadn't exited my mouth and I was already walking out the door.

"I'll go with you!"

John's insistence annoyed me a little.

"I have to do this alone." I declared, as I waited for the elevator to reach the floor. My stare met John's as he lingered by the destroyed entrance of his lab. "Back me up at the PORTAL, then."

"Wha-"

We both entered the metallic box and hit the last floor. I opened my phone and hit dial.

"Tseng? Change of plans." I stated. "We'll go to the PORTAL. Zack crossed the damned thing with Stevens and he must have left a bloodshed behind, which means the place has been unguarded since then and we don't know who or what else may _be_ there."

"_We'll start the engines right now._"

"John is coming with us."

And with that particular information I closed the phone, sensing the elevator slow as we reached the upper floor.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It looked like I was living inside a nightmare.<p>

Everything was so wrong and awful that I couldn't come to terms with what had happened. My lab was destroyed, all my staff had been murdered and now… it seemed that Zack had taken Stevens to the other side to do whatever he was thinking of doing.

_Atrocities, most likely_.

The air travel towards the Portal had been bumpy but fast - in twenty minutes we reached the destination, where a rather decadent scenery awaited us.

Dead bodies decorated the ground, the walls and red was the prominent color - again. Zack had left a path of destruction, murder and death behind him… and it was pretty clear to all of us right now he had crossed the damned thing with Stevens.

The possibilities scared us - namely because we didn't know what on Earth he was thinking about. And Stevens was clearly in danger.

Two Turks and the General cleared the area rather rapidly - in fifteen minutes they established a safety perimeter and called in the cavalry. Not that more men were needed right now, in this specific circumstance, but the General was thinking way ahead.

I crossed the structure built around the PORTAL in silence, the General right next to me, stoic as ever. Tseng had left our company, busied himself with other things.

As I traveled along those corridors the marks of death were obvious. Zack had killed everyone in this place as well. NO living soul had survived to describe what had happened. There were no witnesses. Nothing.

_Just death_.

The massacre in my lab hadn't been unique. Not that it comforted me - on the contrary. The Planet would mourn this day for many years to come.

When we finally reached the pre-chamber, the General took his time focusing. I noticed the area where the Portal remained was resumed to a spacey chamber, with special lights and containment. I could perfectly see the wavy, transparent frontier that united both worlds.

The sight gave me shivers.

"Give me a couple of hours." The General declared, as he arranged his suit. He grasped his sword, eyeing the Portal for a moment. Then, his eyes met mine as he spoke the words. "If I don't make it, just blow up the damn thing."

I jaw almost dropped.

"_What_?"

"I won't take chances, Jonh." He declared, and I saw something on his face that reminded me of… emotions. "I believe her. Every word. She said Jenova can immiscuate in the lifestream if her carrier dies. That means I can't let _Her_ leave Zack's body, which also means… Zack won't return here."

The implications of he was saying made me shiver with fright. My God, what was he going to do? What did he mean with that, Zack not returning here?

The possibility of _death_ crossed my mind. And it freaked me out to find that exactly lingering in those alien eyes of him.

"But you don't know what _Jenova _will do to there, to the other Planet. What if she can exist in some other way, worse than-"

"I have to take the chance." He interrupted me, and opened the door to the Portal chamber. "I hope I'll have answers before striking."

That calmed me a little. So, he would take his time considering what to do, right? No… random killing. We had enough of that in the last few hours.

"Bring her back." I declared, not knowing what else to say. I meant Elie and he knew it.

"I'll try and do my best." His eyes were serious and his stare genuine when he finally closed the door and walked towards the Portal.

"Good luck." I whispered, despair invading me for moments.

I saw the General reaching that undulating veil of watery matter, touching it and locking his jaw.

It was time. He was going to cross it.

But before he dived inside it, he turned and spoke directly to me.

"See you later, Medina."

And in a blink, the General disappeared inside that transparent mass of unknown.

* * *

><p><em>AN- The adrenaline is killing me. lol. _

_Hope you liked it guys - you know the drill, read&review and see you in the next chapter… which is the most stressful thing I've written in ages. _


	31. Life & Death

_**Chapter 28. Life and Death**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It all felt too comfy and familiar. The tissue beneath me, the sensation… but namely the smell. My eyes opened slowly, my mind still hazed with sleep.<p>

I took my time perceiving where I was. I was lying on a sofa and my eyes focused on the ceiling - grayish and square, pushed memories inside my mind. And the faint fruity smell of the usual air lotion I used to buy to my apartment made my heart leap.

_Home_?

I moved slowly, considering if I had been dreaming - for hours, days… a year? I got up lazily, my head spinning and my eyes focusing in the grim light casting the room. So, I assumed nighttime would be at hand.

My… living room. I was here. Home! _My_ home!

Was this… real?

There was complete silence. The place was untouched… but dusty. I could see how a considerate cover of powder decorated my furniture. The island in the kitchen area held the same piece with fruit I bought almost daily.

Its content resumed to mold and ash.

And a sudden pang invaded my body - a shiver making the little hairs of my neck rise.

My stare shifted to the living room window, where someone lingered. The form, the posture - but namely the hair silhouette was the only necessary element for me to conclude I hadn't, actually, dreamt it all. It all had been very real… in the land of Final Fantasy VII, but for some unknown reason I was back home.

"Zack… "

My mouth stopped right there. I didn't know what to think, and I recalled little of our last encounter. A lot of screaming and him, telling me we had to go - here. I remembered I had felt scared - and at the sight of Zack, the feeling didn't disappear.

He was different. He was… strange.

And now the same feeling prevailed. There was strangeness in him - at the way he stared at me, his stance, his eyes. He perspired such wickedness… it was nothing like the Zack I had grown used to.

"Greetings."

His voice, and namely his tone, confirmed all my suspicions. I saw how he walked slowly and calmly towards me - as I, reflexively, avoided proximity.

In a moment, our positions had inverted: I was in the area close to the window and Zack remained exactly in the middle of my living room, his presence consuming all the space. There was something going on and I sensed it wasn't nice. Zack wasn't himself.

Something was very wrong.

"You're not Zack."

The words had left my mouth out of reflex and I sensed I was actually righter than I wished I was. Which reminded me of what I had shared with him days ago - all that information about Jenova and Sephiroth… what had he done about it? Had he avoided the catastrophe?

"No."

I blinked, wondering if he had asked my previous question or the one in my mind. My breathing peaked a little and I felt something was definitely _very _off beam.

"I'm… home." I declared, as if that would provide me more answers. Truth was, I didn't know what to say, all I wanted to know was… if everybody was okay.

"You are."

Zack's tone confirmed, as I saw the muscles of his arms twitch. Okay, something was happening and it was scaring the shit out of me but… thing was, my instinct was screaming that terrible name in my ear. So I said it.

"Jenova?"

Zack laughed at my despaired tone. His face was very bright, as if talking to me resumed to an immense fun. Pity I didn't share the same opinion. All this was freaking me out enough.

"You know so much about me it's almost obscene." He declared, tilting his head a little, his eyes on mine. "I brought us back thinking I would have a nice surprise here… but I was wrong. Sadly."

And what on Earth was he talking about!?

"Surprise?"

"This place has no suitable vehicle for me."

I blinked, gulping dry. Okay, that wasn't good news. Considering I was speaking with Jenova itself… hearing such entity say my planet sucks cannot mean anything remotely _nice_.

"Which mean I have to go back _home_. There's still so much to do, so much to achieve…"

The tone was wary, but hopeful. I wondered why would Jenova be telling me all this. What would be the point? Eventually, I didn't resist and made a direct question.

"What do you want from me?"

However, the answer was everything but appeasing. Zack stepped towards me and his face became serious. His facial expression wasn't the one I was used to - it was one of an evil, mischievous being that lingered inside Zack's body. His aura felt powerful and heavy, as if he couldn't bear the power inside him. His energy smashed the environment around me, as an invisible, destructive hand grasping my neck and body.

He constricted me physically with his stare. Literally.

"From you, earthling," He said, "I want nothing but to stop your heart beating, your lungs stop breathing… your brain dead and your body rotting in this decadent, polluted world."

Shivers went up my spine as I processed his words.

"I can't allow you to live." He continued. "You did enough. Tricked me into this body, depriving me from the _one_ that would have suited me ideally."

And in that moment I understood why such attitude. Jenova was pissed off at me because I had deprived her of Sephiroth. All I could think in that moment was 'Thank God I did that', but then again… what had I done instead? The reasons why Zack had been a suitable vehicle for Jenova remained unknown in my head - considering I thought he was willed enough to avoid such thing to happen. Right?

Well, apparently I had been wrong.

And now I had a very angry Jenova blaming me over whatever had happened. So, what were my chances at this?

I was back home, alone with Jenova inside Zack's body and… she wanted to have me off the map.

_Christ_.

"I didn't… trick you into anything. You were supposed to stay where you were - dormant, silent." I admitted, a little lost of what to say. It was a fact that, no matter what I said, I doubted I would change her mind - unless I had some bright idea, which I hadn't.

So things were running down that hill.

"I've slept enough. Now it's time for me to rule."

Her words didn't surprise me, but my worries were other than that.

"What about Zack?"

Zack narrowed his eyes at me, as if I was asking for someone very unknown_. Himself. Right_.

"Who?"

I didn't answer. I didn't have to. Jenova did the math fast.

"Oh, this… body?" He laughed, amused. "Exchangeable, as everything in the universe."

_Oh, my God_.

"Please, don't-"

Despair was striking and things would run out of control soon - I felt it. The moment I saw Zack grasping his monumental sword and stretch his muscles, I started to worry - and seriously.

"Beg, earthling. On your knees."

His words made my heartbeat peak and tears threatened to come out, as I felt my whole body shaking.

My God. _Was this it_? Was I going to die? Like this?! I tried to say something as I took a step back. This was nerve-wrecking.

"Please, reconsider. What threat do I pose to you? None!"

But Zack's - Jenova's - will was unshakable and I, panicking, looked around, trying… in vain, to find a way out. There was none. I was trapped.

_He_ was going to kill me. Terrified, with a silent tear falling over my face, I saw him aim his sword at me, preparing to… take my head off.

"Die."

The voice I heard wasn't his own - it was a distorted sound, a voice from something or someone inside Zack's body, the one responsible for his actions. Jenova or not, it ached for slaughter and power… and I stood exactly in the middle of it. Right there, in the middle of all the fun, like a damn obstacle, concocting traps and deviating the right course of events.

So this was the price.

Zack's possession instead of Sephiroth's.

_My_ death.

I still had time to wonder who would follow… but I couldn't hear anything but my breathing anymore. Anxiety and adrenaline burbled inside me, a chaotic mix.

I closed my eyes out of despair, not wanting to see Jenova's stare as she took my life. It all felt so unfair and sad, I didn't want to… suffer.

I still had time to pray for him to be fast - when a spray of wet viscous liquid made me open my eyes.

There was red all over. My eyelashes, my nose, my lips and mouth. I blinked, my eyes taking time adjusting.

The image my retinas rewarded me with was unreal. A sharp, long blade impaled Zack's chest and he stared at it with surprise. The effect had been impressive, a spray of blood that had landed mainly on me. And the carpet. And the wall.

I didn't know for how long Zack remained there, standing, until his legs gave in - moment in which I could finally see who remained exactly behind him… handling his Masamune like a professional hitman.

"Sephiroth…"

The words had come up like a whisper, and I felt out of breath so fast. It was like someone was removing air from my lungs.

I saw how calmly Sephiroth removed his sword from Zack's chest, who grunted at the movement. My chest ached at the scene developing right there in front of my eyes. Zack, on his knees, bleeding profusely on my carpet, choking on his own blood.

God, the sounds he made.

Relief and panic mixed within me, and I didn't know what to do. _What should I do_?

When I saw Zack fall forward without strength to hold himself, I acted out of instinct. I got down on my knees as well and aided him… or at least, I tried to put him in a comfortable position. As I did that, his eyes met mine for a moment - and in there I found him - good ol' Zack. He was there, dying with his head in my arms and staring at me in despair.

Incomprehension, afraid and horror was all I could grasp on his stare. I saw how he tried to say something, how he tried to speak - but his strength was lacking.

His vitality was escaping him, his body gradually heavier and… lifeless.

"Oh, God…" My voice came out strangled as tears finally escaped me.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I sensed how someone kneeled next to me as well and we both witnessed Zack's body functions fail until the very end. Sephiroth.

And in that moment I cried silently, feeling guilt overwhelm me.

_What had I done_?

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Finding Steven's place was easy, thanks to the Mako Fair broadcasted. It was like a neon in the night, a path that only I was able to see.<p>

The moment I crossed the PORTAL, I was sure Zack had been there as well. The barrier I had created the last time I had been here was destroyed - and he didn't bother in hiding his own tracks.

_So reckless, Fair_. My mind chastised him, but deep down inside me I knew he wasn't responsible for his actions anymore. The thought of Jenova imposed some respect to me, it was a fact. I didn't know much about it - only the particulars Stevens disclosed to Zack, but the thought of me being in Zack's steps… doing the atrocities he did, worried me.

After all, there was something _special_ about me - something big enough to have an entity like Jenova to snap like this.

My mind wondered about the consequences, of what Stevens had said I would have done if I had read the stuff Zack burned. Me, killing that innocent people in that village, just because? Come on, I wasn't like that.

I took my time hiding the PORTAL's entry - this time I didn't seal the door of the room where it was, I considered using magic. I wondered if it would work in this place, and I was pleased to realize it did. So, the correct amout of energy would create the illusion that area was a wall. An innocent, concrete wall.

With decisive strides I walked towards Steven's place. Night time was at hand and thankfully, there wasn't a living soul around. I recalled when Stevens described she had been chased into an abandoned area - and that she lived nearby.

I found the building where she lived easily and made my way inside. It was a flat compound, and as I walked along the corridor I heard the voices - people living their lives at home, not bothering on who lingered outside.

I had to worry - I knew I was a foreign presence here, at all levels. My appearance wasn't standard and the way I dressed, sword included, would get me in trouble if I was seen by the _natives_ of this planet.

Thankfully, Steven's flat was the last one in that hall, after a tight turn. I stopped and focused, trying to grasp what was going on.

Zack spoke to her - angry and condemning, and Stevens didn't say much against. The accusations were stressing her out, I was willing to bet, and I sensed how Zack planned on doing something _not quite nice_.

The hunch was there, like the adrenaline right before going to battle. The confirmation eventually came from Zack's mouth. His voice was different, his threats molded into something cruel and wicked.

The tone became aggressive and in the moment I heard him unsheathe his sword, I knew I had to act.

_He's going to kill her. _

Zack's mind was frantic - he wouldn't hear a thing, wouldn't hear me when I quietly got inside Stevens' apartment. The place was dim and shadowy and I used that in my favor.

He aimed, prepared to behead her. And in the second before Zack strike, I made a decisive move, my Masamune spearing him right there in the heart.

I knew the hit was fatal, his heart would be destroyed, smashed, and Zack would die quickly. I made sure the damage was permanent and effective before removing my sword.

And as Zack coughed blood and breathed quickly, clearly in shock, falling slowly to his knees, my eyes met finally _hers_.

_Stevens_. She was sprayed with Zack's blood all over, her stare one of horror and … who knew what else was there, going through her mind.

Our stare remained locked for a moment, and I worried over her sanity for an instant. What would she do? Would she scream or go crazy? The last thing I needed right know was a panic attack, even if totally justifiable.

But thankfully, nothing like that happened.

Zack's body lost the basic competences and Stevens sensed it. She kneeled, grabbing his heavy form as he fell hard on her lap, blood coming out of his mouth and from his chest, creating a consistent spot on the carpet where I walked right now.

Silently, I approached Stevens, as I saw her stare into Zack's eyes with fright. So, she was coming to terms with his death.

She whispered for God, and I wondered why she would do that. It was something contagious, even John asked for _that_ sometimes.

Life escaped from Zack's body fast. It faded, as well as the Mako inside him - it was like a vanishing flame - whose time had come. _Extinguished_.

Stevens cried silently, tears falling, cleaning and creating stripes of flesh in her face, bloodied with my former 1st Class own blood. I kneeled next to her as well, a little lost of what to do.

The sobs only were audible when Zack's breathing stopped and a heavy silence fell upon us. Only Stevens' grief was there, as Zack's head rested on her lap, his eyes still open. The moment was constrictive and sad, and I couldn't help but to feel relief.

After all, Stevens was alive and I had to kill my 1st Class to prevent another murder. A wave of pity and comfort passed by me and my hand met Stevens' shoulder. Her body warmth met my own, even through the fabric of the shirt she wore.

"Easy."

I couldn't come up with anything else but that.

"Why… why did you-" She said, in between sobs. My eyes tried to find hers but she was still transfixed on Zack's.

"He was going to kill you."

She closed her eyes shut and a sob escaped her again.

"I did this. I did this to him."

Her tears fell on his face, a chaotic path that would made them disappear eventually. I sighed, considering that, if there was a thing I didn't need right now, was someone feeling guilty about all this.

"Nonsense."

"It was my fault!" Her tone was despairing and I removed my hand from her shoulder.

"Things happened this way. You have to accept it."

Her eyes met finally mine, and her sorrow was immense.

"How can you say that? He was one of your best!"

I didn't answer, as I realized we were talking underneath Zack's dead stare. It was a little uncomfortable, so I decided to close his eyes.

And I got up in a definite move. I looked around, under Stevens' stare of shock.

"We now have other priorities." I stated, my tone sharp. "Zack Fair is now dead and there is nothing we can do to change that."

I felt Steven's stare on me, as I scanned the architecture of her apartment. An idea was building in my mind.

"What… what are we going to do?"

Stevens' fragile voice interrupted my line of thinking, and I could tell she was very worried with what had happened. Zack's death _in_ her planet, right there in her place - that had to cause trouble. But, then again, my mind was busy with something - an important detail.

I turned to focus again on the pair by the bloodied carpet. Stevens looked destroyed and Zack's body… was still there.

Minutes after he had passed away. That was odd, considering…

"There's no lifestream here." I concluded, half-narrowing my eyes at her.

"No." Her tone was weak, but it was the confirmation I needed to figure out what to do now.

"Then, _She_'s trapped." I declared, our stares locked. "Am I right? Considering what _She_ told you… she's trapped."

"Trapped?" Stevens blinked, a little taken aback. I had a feeling the moment Zack died in her arms had swept away all her vital energy.

"Inside Zack's dead body." I clarified.

Silence overwhelmed us again until I decided to intervene again. It seemed I had Jenova locked in a cell made of dead flesh and bone - a cell that didn't have the means to find relief into the lifestream.

So it was getting very obvious now that Zack would not leave this place in a long time.

"Don't you have cryogenics here?" I asked, considering it might be a very plausible choice right now. We had to make sure Fair would remain hidden somewhere.

"Yes, we do but, that's not within my reach. It's… not like in your world, General."

Steven's tone was sad, as if she felt useless for not being able of helping. She had a point, though. I didn't like the restrictions we were now facing here, in this Planet. There was nothing at hand, everything was so… _primal_.

I scanned every detail of her apartment… until eventually my eyes landed on a large rectangular box half-hidden in Stevens store room.

"What is that?" I asked, picking the white box with my sword. It felt metallic, but I didn't recognize what on the Planet it was.

Stevens took her time disengaging herself from the position she was, half-sat on the floor holding Zack's head. She rested his body on the carpet, staring at him for a moment before joining me by the store room door.

"A freezer."

_Well_, I thought, _it would have to do_.

"Here."

I turned suddenly and arranged Zack's body, enveloping him in the dusty carpet where he laid. In seconds I had a mummy made of… whatever that carpet was made of. My eyes met Stevens when I was done, and I couldn't see her more shocked than that. She put one of her hands on her mouth, as silent tears fell from her eyes - again.

"My God!"

Her tone was one of despair again. I kind of understood her reaction but we had a dead body to hide now and we needed to be effective about it - considering what we had available in this place.

"I know. It's not a very honorable action." I declared. "But we don't have much choice. Without Cryogenics or something alike available, _freezing_ is the only option."

She took her time answering me.

"I can't believe you're doing that."

I took a deep breath, my patience running out. Really? Was I the only one with functional brains in this place? Where was her objectivity now?

"Focus, woman! Bringing him back _home_ is not an option." I said, with a harsh tone. "If Zack's dead body returns, he will dissolve into the lifestream and guess who else is there as well? I won't take that risk!" As I said the words, Stevens' face grew sterner, but I could see she was getting the point. "And, besides… I assume letting a dead body out in the open in your _home_ is not a viable option as well."

She blinked, shaking her head at me.

"No…" Her feeble voice answered me and I decided to get things going - or we would stay here the whole night. I grabbed Zack by his back, making a sign for Stevens to help me out.

"Let's put him inside."

She hesitated at first, eyeing me with pain in her eyes. She knew what we had to do and she didn't like it. Hell, I didn't like it as well. Zack deserved much better, but considering… Jenova remained inside him, we couldn't afford to _care_.

Stevens helped me out, grabbing the other end of Zack's cocoon. The bleeding had resumed to carpet and an occasional spray on the wall. Once inside the narrow area, Stevens landed Zack next to the box, carefully.

"It's been off since I live here. I didn't use it because it was too big." She informed, as she popped the lid open. It was clean and metallic on the inside as well. And spacey enough for Zack - thankfully.

"Let's put him inside." I declared, and we took our time arranging Zack's body inside it. He was a large man and we had to figure out the right posture to have him inside without breaking arms and legs.

Once we were done, Stevens closed the lid, isolating the freezer. She then searched for the plug and once she found it, inserted it in a squared area made for it. The freezer came to life as we heard the engine start.

"What if the power goes out?"

Stevens question was pertinent and I had to wonder.

"Does that happen here?"

"Sometimes. If that happens… he'll probably rot, I don't know!" She declared, anxiety consuming her. "And then, the smell will alert the neighbors and then the Police will be here and I… I'll be doomed! For God's sake, Zack's dead body is inside my aunt's freezer!..."

Stevens tone was one of hopelessness. She couldn't believe this was happening and she couldn't come to terms with what we had done. I was willing to bet it all felt too dysfunctional to her.

_Too bad_.

However, I had a way to prevent such disasters from happening. It was a fact magic worked here, so… why shouldn't I use that for my - our - benefit?

"We'll be back to retrieve him… once we're prepared. Here," I said, my eyes serious on hers, as I showed her a sphere of magic on my right hand. "This will provide a continuous flow of energy for a century. That'll be enough." As I said the words, I fused the sphere with the freezer's engine, giving it neverending power. It made a discreet purr. "Don't you think?"

She didn't say a word, in favor or against, she just eyed miserably at the damn freezer.

Which meant it was time for us to go. I exited the store room and summoned a little more of magic, so I could erase Zack's blood from the wall.

"What time is it in here?" I asked her, as she closed the store room door.

"9 p.m. Give or take."

I made a sign at her to approach me.

"I'm creating a wall in there."

She blinked at me, clearly confused.

"What?"

"An illusion," I explained. "The door leading to the store room where Zack is won't exist to your eyes, or anyone else's eyes for that matter. So, if by any means your house is invaded, Zack won't be found. Only magic like this one," I showed her, before continue. "Can break the illusion."

"So… it'll be a wall instead?"

I nodded, confirming her words.

"A concrete, impenetrable wall."

She blinked at the door, behaving strangely silent as the door in front of her disappeared, transforming into a wall and fusing along her apartment's architecture.

The effect was impressive. So, it was time.

"Let's go back." I declared, grasping my sword as I headed to the main door.

"Back where?"

Steven's tone was wary and scared, as if I had said something awful.

"To my world."

Stevens took a step back, hesitating. Fear was all over her. _Fear of leaving Zack here_.

"I-I don't know if-"

"It'll be fine. No one will find out." I stated, my form approaching hers. I needed to reassure her or she would snap. "Once it's safe," I declared, serious and with my eyes locked on hers. "We'll be back for him, Stevens. I promise."

She stared back at me, a couple of stubborn tears falling, again. Why did she cry this much? Why, if it wouldn't change a thing?

"You do?" Her shaky tone almost broke me.

In that moment I realized how vulnerable she felt, how her feelings of guilt blinded her sense and made her weak, almost making disappear the fierce woman that had dared, so many times, to defy me.

And that just couldn't do. With my right arm I held her, and I urged her to walk along with me. Out of her place, back to my world.

"Let's go."

I sensed the action comforted her, even if her face didn't show the neutrality mine did. Stevens was very expressive and I could tell - and sense -, she was _almost_ destroyed. Having her witnessing Zack's death would leave permanent marks on her.

In silence we walked, in the middle of the noisy night.

Eventually, Stevens got us going through some deserted areas so the chances of finding someone would be notorious decreased.

She released herself from my arm somewhere in the middle of our walk towards the Industrial Area. She wanted to play tough even if she felt exhausted. Mentally and physically.

No words were exchanged.

She eyed the surroundings, worried. Until the moment I heard a thud on the ground. I turned and saw Stevens half-kneeled on the soil, grunting for strength. She sat for a while, her breathing heavy.

"We have to hurry." I said, urging her to get up.

"I can't walk faster."

I narrowed my eyebrows at her.

"I know you're tired, but-"

"Do you? Do you even imagine what I am feeling right now? After what just happened?"

Her little explosion of childish anger annoyed me. Why was she behaving like that, being unfair and throwing accusations at me? All around her screamed 'Why did you kill Zack', even if she knew - perfectly - why and how necessary it had been to restore some kind of peace to both of our worlds!

My eyes were hard on her, and I considered slapping her for good sense. Manners. Whatever.

Why did she have to be like this? After what I had done… for her? I had saved her life!

I refocused for a moment, my gaze searching the sky. How different it was from the sky of my Planet. The stars shone differently, had other design, decorated the night blue that surrounded us in a very peculiar way. Impressive, how the shades of blue could vary from one place to another.

_Hum_.

"We have no time for this." I stated, as I approached the stubborn, worn out woman sitting on the ground.

And in a sudden movement, I grabbed her and took her with my left arm, like a child. I would transport her and she would come with me to my Planet. Period!

Her reaction couldn't be nice, but of course.

"Don't-"

"Shut up and let me."

I interrupted her and stated my order without even looking her in the eye. Stevens remained quiet, with her face resting on my shoulder, my left arm securing her.

She didn't say a word until we reached the PORTAL.

But invariably, the tears were there all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know if I blinked.<p>

Honestly, I didn't. Tseng arrived eventually, paying me company as the silence crushed us.

The PORTAL remained quiet and still, and it had been almost two hours since the General had left. I couldn't believe he had ordered us to destroy the damn thing if he didn't make it in time.

The possibility freaked me out.

All of it… was a damned nightmare from Hell.

The clock ticked… and there were only five minutes left for the deadline the General had imposed to himself.

"Do you think they'll make it?" I asked, my words an echo of my mind.

I sensed Tseng's take a deep breath, clearly considering his answer.

"There's still time."

Somehow Tseng's answer didn't calm me down. Hell, how I wanted to just simply see them appear through the-

"There."

Tseng's speech was accompanied with the most relieving image my eyes had seen until now. Coming from that transparent cloud of energy, the General's sword was the first thing making an appearance. Then, his body… and Elie's, resting against him, making way until they were completely out of that undulating veil.

I felt a shiver running thought my spine as I processed they were both okay. I widened my eyes and went for the door that would lead to the PORTAL outer - compartment.

Tseng was there already.

"Elie!" I said, the voice failing me.

_Was she okay? Why was she so quiet_?

I walked towards the General, who looked a little worn out himself. Which meant the happenings on the other side had been terrible. And that would be putting it nicely.

He looked at me and urged Elie out of his hold. She didn't say a word, and I realized she found it a little difficult to merely stand.

My hands found her arms and I, reflexively, held her. I was so happy just to have her in one piece!

"Oh, for the Planet, you're alive!" I said, as she didn't flinch as I held her. She was strangely quiet and unmoving. "You're alive…"

"I'm okay…"

Her voice had been soft, the speech not matching her facial expression. She was so cold… spiritually, like ice.

"General… " I turned, interrupting his conversation with Tseng. "Zack?"

The moment I said the word something flared up in that compartment. The environment turned heavier and I regretted at once mentioning such name. At least for now.

But the General ignored me completely. His priorities were changing, I could sense.

"Take her to HD. We'll cover security first, then… if you all agree, we'll sit and discuss what happened."

Tseng nodded and was the first one answering.

"I agree, General."

I opened my mouth to speak but someone interrupted me.

"I don't want to go."

Three eyes landed on the woman whose face was a mess, a mix of dirt on her face and a breathing that made me think she was going to lose it soon. So, I decided to intervene.

"Elie, let's… you need to rest."

She answered me with a sharp tone.

"No, I don't. I don't want to sleep when Zack is _dead_ in my own house."

Her words were like razor-sharp knifes on everybody's head in that moment. The declaration had been strong, very shocking - and of course, the only person capable of handling whatever had happened that we didn't witness… was him. Sephiroth.

He walked towards her, grabbed one of her arms and angled his face discreetly towards hers… their stare locking cruelly. So Elie was going to get it. It was so obvious it hurt. She turned her face away from his, not wanting to hear it.

But he didn't let her. His other hand grabbed her face and made her look at him. He locked his jaw before speaking.

The whole scene was actually very uncomfortable. It seemed Tseng and I were interrupting… _something_.

"Stevens…" He started, his voice low and commanding. "Get a grip. We'll talk, all of us, in time. Don't make this harder than it is."

The silence that followed was constrictive. Not to mention weird. Their stare fought, something passing along, something I didn't know what it was, but it was powerful enough to bring any random man to his knees… but Stevens stood there, like stone, unshaken and firm. Until finally, the General let her go.

More like shoved her out of his way.

"Take her." He said, his eyes now on mine.

And without further words, I took Elie out of there… or the place would combust.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Hope you liked it, people! So sorry I had to do that to Zack but… there was little chance he would make it. At least, for now._

_And now, what will happen? _

_A new phase of the story is about to come up! :) _

_Read and Review, don't forget to leave your comment and let me know your opinion on this. Your feedback has been precious! Thank you so much :)_


	32. Disclosure Part 3

_**Chapter 29. Disclosure part 3.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had to sedate Elie so she could have some sleep.<p>

After that scene with the General right there in the PORTAL's outer-compartment, she remained in silence until we reached my apartment.

I had to admit I had never had so many women in my apartment. Aerith stayed in the guest's room, so Stevens would stay with mine.

And I would take the couch until this mess was sorted out.

Elie sat by the bed, in silence, for ages. She didn't say a thing, she only stared at nothingness. Aerith asked me what had happened and I couldn't tell her much - except that things had gotten tricky in the other side. Worried with Elie's sanity, Aerith decided to stay with her that night.

I didn't know what they talked about, but both women looked miserable. The tension was huge and so unbearable that I decided to leave them alone, and I would stay at the HD.

I couldn't deal with that.

Really, I couldn't. It was too much - too much grief, too much pain.

I needed the calm and sterility the labs offered me. The silence and the neutrality of those white walls and the soft purr of the machines felt blessing.

I'd slept few but at ease in the couch of the lab. We were now moving to another area of the building, considering my laboratory had been destroyed.

The area had a couple of offices and some rooms where most of the machines and lab stuff that had survived the slaughter had been taken to.

At least I knew I would build a new reality for me again - and I had the serious task of recruiting new technicians.

I woke up early next morning. It was 6 a.m. and I was already getting through applications, forms and several bureaucracies.

The phone rang, loud in the silence that reigned.

"Medina."

"Good morning, Doctor."

I rose my eyebrows at his voice. The General? So early in the morning? Didn't this man _sleep_?

"Morning."

"We have a meeting in 29 minutes. My office. Don't be late."

I sighed at his words, closing my eyes out of despair. Man, when was this going to end!?

"I'll be there."

I hung up, knowing what would happen in that meeting. The President would be there. And the General would disclose everything that had happened to him.

So I'd better be there to make sure the story would be told accordingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep.<p>

The adrenaline of the latest events, the ones that had taken place hours ago stole all my relaxation capacity.

I had killed Zack Fair.

And I had brought Stevens back, destroyed - a shell of a human being.

I didn't know what bothered me the most. I knew I had done what I had to - my job, my obligation, but the consequences had been devastating.

I had lost one of my best men, the one with more potential - to a fate I was supposed to bear. I was the one that should have gotten possessed and killed.

I was the one that was supposed to be the bearer of Jenova's spirit.

Nothing happened like that, and not like Stevens wanted to. Her main goal - avoid casualties, had failed and had brought a immense wave of hurt and guilt.

I knew how she felt. She felt responsible for Zack's fate and for every life he had taken since the moment Jenova possessed him.

And no matter what anybody said, she would still feel that way.

_Stubborn woman_.

I had considered thoroughly my next step. An urgent meeting with the President was mandatory.

He needed to know what had happened and Stevens' origins had to be disclosed. Enough of secrets. I managed to schedule a meeting early in the morning, and decided to join Medina as well. He had a part in this whole thing and he understood Stevens way better than me. So, he would be vital into getting her into some kind of protection program. As well as the Ancient was concerned.

After the assault on Medina's lab, it was a fact the HD weren't necessarily a safer place for the Ancient to remain. She could perfectly stay at her home, supervised accordingly. After all, we had the means to do it. Turks were perfect for the job and Tseng assured me the Ancient would be under their protection 24/7.

Stevens was a different matter though. She had no home, nothing familiar here to hold on to, a life to live.

So, I politely suggested we granted her that. A job, a place of her own. Distractions. And also narrow surveillance, of course.

The President agreed to my propositions. Tseng didn't say a word against and Medina remained pensive.

I wondered why. What would he be thinking, what were his plans concerning Stevens? The good Doctor eventually agreed with my suggestion and we decided each one of us would be responsible for the details on what would follow. Tseng would manage the surveillance. I would find a solution to Stevens. And Medina would go back to his former life, in his new lab.

The President gave us two days to take care of everything, scheduling a meeting to talk things out with Stevens.

He wanted to meet her, talk to her properly. As he had said, he wanted to know the one that contributed to save the Planet.

We were all dismissed around 8 a.m. John looked tired and I wondered what would have happened last night after he took Stevens with him.

"Where did you take her to?" I asked him, as we walked by the lobby. The day was luminous and finally I was starting to feel a little of that typical, tiring sensation.

"Who?" He asked, his eyes on mine.

"Stevens."

"She's at my home. Along with the Ancient."

His tone was wary, as if afraid to tell me where they both were. No wonder, considering the last course of events.

"Who else knows that?" I asked, curious.

"You. And Tseng."

I considered Medina's answer and did the math.

"I will arrange a safe place for them." I declared, "Separated, preferably. I think Miss Gainsborough can go home as soon as Tseng orders. There's no need to keep her hidden anymore."

John nodded, his hand massaging his forehead. He was tired of all this, I could tell.

"What about Stevens?" He asked, as we passed by the doors that led outside. The sun burned our faces, massacred our tired eyes.

"A total different matter." I stated, waiting for John's suggestion. I sensed he wanted her near him, what pushed my nerves a little bit.

"Look…" John started, his eyes finding mine. "My lab is a wreck. Hell, the whole wing was destroyed. I'm in the middle of relocation but Stevens might eventually return to the lab once it's-."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

No, of course I didn't. Enough of her staying 24/7 under Medina's guard. It was time for her to refresh. Besides, the Science Division wasn't the best place for her to wander, and not because of Medina. My worries lingered somewhere in the lower levels - where Hojo worked.

_Despising creature_.

"Why?"

John really wasn't getting it.

"Because she'd be an easy target."

"To whom?"

"Other scientists." I stated, avoiding first names. "Don't make that face, Medina, you know who I am talking about."

But Medina snorted, his face a mirror of disgust.

"You're using that excuse to have her away from me, aren't you?"

I locked my jaw in anger. Why did he have to insist in such silly things? But, on second thought, that made me want to push his buttons. It was obvious he _cared_ for her in a not to naïve way.

"Do you have feelings for her, Doctor?"

"I should ask you the same question."

I eyed the man in front of me with surprise, not expecting his reaction. Really, was he serious? Feelings? Me? Didn't he know those were two words that didn't match? I merely ignored his question.

"I just intend to have Stevens blending in." I clarified, my tone even. "With the adequate escort, of course."

"I still think she would be safer in our facilities."

I sighed, a little impatient now.

"No, Medina. She won't."

"So, what's the verdict?"

"I'll contact you once it's all arranged. In a couple of days, maybe."

John nodded, not pleased one bit with my suggestion. I didn't know what bothered him the most -if the thought of Stevens out of his sight or the fact that I was the one arranging everything for her new life.

Sensing the conversation was over, I started walking in long strides, preparing to go home and finally rest something. However, John's words made me stop just two meters from him.

"I'm worried."

I stood, calm, half-turning slowly and eyeing John over my shoulder.

"Concerning what?"

"She's different."

I blinked at him, a little out of words to say. What did he want me do, then?

"That's not necessarily bad."

Medina sighed, a little restrained.

"That's not what I meant. She's… Something's wrong."

I didn't like his tone. Somehow, John informing me Stevens was not okay was something that tickled my nerves. Which meant I would have to do something about it then.

"I'll visit her tonight."

John reacted at once - and not very nicely.

"I'm not sure if that's what she needs right now."

That overprotective reaction concerning Stevens bothered me. What was his problem anyway? First, he informed me something was wrong with her; then, when I offered to check out on her, he avoided it like the plague. It looked like he didn't want me around her. Which I kind of got, actually. It was pretty obvious he was developing feelings for her and didn't want me in the way.

_As if I cared_.

"Oh, aren't you sure? What do you want me to do then, tell you how you should fix her?"

I was being unpleasant on purpose and Medina caught my provocation easily - but didn't answer accordingly. He preferred to change subject instead.

"What _really_ happened while you were there, General?" He asked, serious. "What happened to change her that way? She's… devastated."

What, now he suspected I had hidden facts? Was he kidding me?

"You know everything that happened. Zack almost killed her. She saw me killing Zack. He died in her arms." My words were paused and a little ironic. "Her behavior is normal all things considered."

John didn't seem much convinced with my speech, so I decided to be honest with him. Stevens was everything but fragile, she would surpass this phase, I was sure of it.

"She'll recover eventually." I declared, with a fierce tone. "She's strong enough."

John nodded, as if my words had provided some sort of comfort, which was strange. I was never the comforting type - never had been.

"I'll be there by night time."

I said, as I turned to leave. I needed to sleep - definitely. And I didn't hear John whisper "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>I wish I could stop having nightmares.<p>

Every night I dreamed about Zack's death, every night I revived the whole scene over and over again, like a broken record.

I woke up most of the times in tears - because Zack talked to me the whole time. There were times he told me it hurt. There were times he simply asked 'why did you do this to me?'

How I wish I didn't.

If I knew things would develop this way, I would have gone there myself and take care of the whole thing. I wouldn't have sent him. I wouldn't have told him a thing.

And today, he would still be alive. With Aerith, making her company and proposing, like it was supposed to.

Sinking in the reality I had created gave me nausea. I had been the only responsible for leading Zack into his own death and there was nothing that could convince me otherwise. Everything, every part of the story bothered me, disgusted me terribly.

Hiding Zack in my house, inside that freezer, had been... hell, I had to words for it. And, then again, there was the General.

Always alerting me, telling me things that were true - and he was right all the time. I couldn't think properly. He could. He had been cold blooded enough to lead, think about the consequences and convince me of the right thing to do.

After all, there was something I had achieved with so much disgrace. He - Sephiroth -, was alive. Sane.

_Safe and sound_.

My watery eyes met the ceiling of John's bedroom. Silence was upon us - it was night time, and Aerith had left home last night.

How she cried when she grabbed my hand and saw what happened. Her Zack was dead. Her sweet, cute Zack was gone. Forever. Trapped in a place where his soul couldn't rest, trapped with Jenova in a dark place where there was _nothing_.

Her thick tears made my chest hurt.

'There was nothing you could do about it.' She had said, sadness in her eyes. But, deep down inside my mind, I wondered… if that would be true.

Could I… have done something to prevent Zack from this fate?

I didn't know. All I knew was… I had longed to avoid something terrible from happening… and ended up creating a different kind of Hell.

I sighed, as I tried to go back to sleep. But damn, all I could see was Zack's teary face on my lap, hurtful words coming out of his bloody mouth.

Oh, the things he said to me. The very thought of it made me want to get up and go for him, bring him _here_.

Although I knew it wouldn't happen, because Jenova lingered there as well and it was a risk no one was willing to take. _For now_.

Eventually, sleep won me over.

And when I woke up, it was to the voice of two men. I recognized them perfectly. Namely one of them. His voice produced shivers all over my body.

Embarrassment took me over as I closed my eyes, realizing he was here to see me. Yes, the General was here - albeit I didn't know which was his purpose. Why would he want to see me after what happened? It all felt too dysfunctional to simply consider.

"She's in there."

John's voice was now clearer and I felt they approached the bedroom. I stayed at John's for what it seemed like forever, barely talking to him and behaving like an anti-social monkey.

I heard knocking at the door first.

So, they were here. I closed my eyes out of despair and sighed, tried to focus and just… behave.

_What do you want from me, damn it_? My mind was rude and impatient, I simply didn't want them inside, didn't want to talk to anybody, didn't want to SEE a soul! All I wanted was to be alone!

Eventually I sat on the bed, my arms around my knees. I didn't even bother in arranging my hair or the clothes I had on. A large t-shirt that John had lent me was my pajama, and Aerith had been kind enough to give me some of her unused lingerie.

I heard the door open slowly, John half-showing first. His eyes met mine and after a moment, he spoke.

"The General is here to see you."

I opened my mouth to speak, to ask 'Why' or to simply say 'I don't want to see him', but nothing but a deep breath came out. My heartbeat accelerated at the thought of seeing him - a reaction I hated. He had this effect on me and I didn't like it. It was like he ruled my physiology, my gut.

The door opened completely, disclosing a very imposing Sephiroth right next to John. He was very much himself, just like I was used to. So smug, so arrogant and confident.

_All of it thanks to me_.

My mind was being rude at him. And as our stare locked, all I could think was he was alive, sane and handsome as usual… because of me.

"Leave us alone, please."

His words took me by surprise, and Medina stared at him displeased. It was a fact John didn't like - in fact, he actually abhorred the idea of having me and the general alone in a room, much less his own bedroom.

It must have felt like _treason_ to him.

But as expected, John didn't say a word against and excused himself, closing the door behind the General.

Revolted, I avoided the General's stare. Hell, I didn't want him here. What was he doing here, with all his superiority and smugness?

I had nothing to offer him, now. _NOTHING_!

The General walked towards me, seemingly impassive to my mental ranting, so angry and revolted. For moments I wished he could read my mind so he could know how I felt about him being here, invading my privacy, how dare he?

As he approached the edge of the bed, I saw him hesitate. But then, he talked.

"Look at me, Stevens."

His tone was so commanding, I almost gave in to the temptation of telling him to '_fuck off_' but I restrained my will.

He sat on the bed, by the opposite corner, so we could be face to face. Eventually my eyes found his, and his voice was heard.

"First of all…" His hesitation almost reduced me to tears as I sensed he was going to mention Zack. "Let me assure you everything concerning Zack is highly secretive. Besides Medina, only a couple of elements know the truth. Tseng and the President included."

Somehow, that didn't make me feel any better.

"The place where Zack rests is perfectly secure. We've run some tests to be sure and If you'd like to know the details Medina can inform you on that anytime."

_My God_. How could he say that? Zack had been shoved inside my freezer and he assured me _it_ was perfectly secure? Good grief!

"I get it." I sighed, my stare on my hands now. I tried not to be rude at his words. I didn't care it was secure, I didn't care at all, all I knew was it made me feel sick to the bone.

I gulped dry, fighting nausea. Man, how I hated to feel like I was going to throw up _bile_ or something. Anxiety did that to me.

"I know now why you did what you did." I closed my eyes at his statement. "I understand it, and…" His hesitation had me feeling butterflies in my stomach. _What_? "I owe you a sincere apology for being unfair at your intentions most of the times."

And that earned a sincere stare from me. My eyes met his and I couldn't just believe he was apologizing for… for being a jerk most of the times. My mouth half-opened but no words came out of it.

"My position in the company does not contemplate understanding or pity. So, I tend to be impartial towards everybody. And you weren't exception."

I nodded, locking my jaw at him. Of course I wasn't. I _so_ knew that.

"I know you tried to do the best you could with the information you had. Your priority was avoiding that I would… turn into what Zack became." I narrowed my eyes at him, dreading to hear what he had to say. "You did the right thing."

And in that moment I couldn't just stay put anymore.

"Zack is dead. How can it be, in any way, the _right_ thing?"

My voice came out raspy, feeble. I wanted to sound angry, but I couldn't.

"Fate has its own way of… working." The General said. "And no one, not even you, could have changed _that_."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, I let my forehead rest on my knees. I felt so useless it hurt. The whole death scene in my apartment replayed in my mind again. The thought of Zack impaled with Sephiroth's sword, blood spraying all over me… brought fresh tears to my eyes again.

Out of nothing, I felt the bed shift. There was movement and a long, leathery arm enveloped me. A warm hand followed, resting in my forearm.

I didn't have time to react. Before I knew it my left half-body rested against his - and my head enchased on his neck. Kind of.

It felt weird to cuddle like this. Namely, because I hadn't asked for anything and he - Sephiroth - had been the one holding me, allowing this… proximity.

He smelled like himself, the way I remembered for the scarce times I had been close enough to him to actually know how he smelled.

His action actually made me feel touchy, sensible - and about to break. I didn't want to cry openly in front of him, afraid he would consider me 'a weak and stupid woman'. My right hand traveled to my face and I tried to hide my crying face with it.

I felt him squeeze slightly against him - which felt comforting. Maybe exceedingly soothing and kind for my own benefit.

"Don't blame yourself for Zack's death. It was not of your making, and you know it." I heard his voice resonate, as I gulped down silent tears. "You changed a reality and created another." He paused and took a deep breath. "Embrace it."

"Yeah." My tone was weak, as I made a consistent effort to sound firm. So unlike I felt.

"If you need further knowledge on-"

_No_!

"I don't."

Sephiroth paused, taking a couple of steady breaths before speaking again. Silence was comforting and the contact felt more soothing than it should.

"I was going to say… I'm here, alive." His tone was soft - in a way I'd never heard, ever. "And I would not like to become the Planet's worst nightmare."

Hearing him say the words I had said so many months ago made the little hairs of my neck rise. It felt like electricity, excitement and anticipation, all mixed in a moment that was already gone.

"I need you to tell me everything about Jenova and me." He asked, with a serious tone. "I need to know and I have the right to know, Stevens."

Yeah._ I so knew that too_. But now it wasn't definitely the right moment and I was glad he sensed it.

"When you feel capacitated, ask for me…" He stated, "…and we'll finally have that _conversation_."

The tears had stopped for a while now and I hadn't even noticed. I just drunk him in, his words, how strangely tender this moment had been, and how I, deep down inside my weak and hormonal body… wanted more of this.

Physical contact with Sephiroth had more to it than any mortal could know.

But, as fast as it started… it ended.

In a sudden move he got up, a veil of cold wrapping me as I saw him walk towards the bedroom door.

_He's leaving_. My mind, stupidly, stated the obvious.

And, before I knew it, my mouth let some words out.

"It's Rufus Shinra."

I saw him stop with his left hand on the handle, half-turning as his stare met mine over his shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?" His tone was one of astonishment.

I could tell he was having a bad time believing in me. But that was how things worked. I knew things that would shock him, no matter what.

"Rufus. Shinra." I repeated, my eyes on his. "Your traitor."

Sephiroth took his time processing my words, and before he would ask me if I was sure, I stepped in.

"Now go and tell the President before Veld does."

I saw him turn and leave, closing the door behind him.

Oddly, I felt a little better.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Will things fall into place? Is there any possibility of harmony after what happened?_

_Only the future will tell :) _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and prepare for what'll come ahead. It's the calm before the storm… _

_Read & Review dear readers and please let me know what you think of the story and the direction it is taking. _

_And for those who are worried about Vincent - he's allright and will make an appearance._


	33. A New Life

**_Chapter 30. A new Life_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I slept like the dead for twelve hours straight.<p>

After my conversation with Stevens, I felt so consumed and tired I just had to - simply - rest and restore mind and body, be energized for what would follow.

Arrangements were needed, namely concerning Stevens' new life. I had considered all the details - flat, job type, daily routine at work.

That would provide her a healthy occupation and she wouldn't have time to mind with silly self-guilt theories. It was bad and sad enough that Zack wasn't among us anymore, but to think obsessively over the matter wasn't solution.

Not for her anyway. That was a job for scientists and those who studied the Planet's dynamics. The mysteries of the lifestream were still to be discovered and we wouldn't retrieve Zack until we didn't have a way to safely bring him without Jenova as well.

There had to be a way to separate the two.

It was a worry and a goal I had explained thoroughly to those who researched on that area. Me, Tseng and Medina had become a team of leaders who knew it all, supervised several areas in the company - all allowed and certified by the President.

I had to admit Steven's information had been precious to gain extra trust. The moment I had disclosed the traitor's identity, the President ordered immediately his arrest.

His own son's arrest.

That man had nerves of steel. Not for a moment he flinched and when his son was finally inside the cells of our HD, he politely informed me I had his total -and complete trust. If I needed, wanted something, all I had to do was name it.

That was the kind of power I'd ever dreamed of.

Having it all, within my reach.

Rufus Shinra had refused questioning, but I would be willing to try. After all, I needed to know, or, better said, confirm if he had actually been the responsible for the attempts we've witnessed.

Namely, the attempt on Stevens' life.

But that could wait. There were other priorities now and there was much to do, namely-

A vibration next to my thigh took me out of my reverie. My mobile rang, and I wondered who might be at this time of the day.

"General."

It was Medina. I narrowed my eyes a little, wondering if something out of the ordinary had happened. Stevens was still with him and I didn't hear from her since… well, since the day before yesterday.

"Yes."

"She would like to talk to you." His tone sounded a little painful, and I wondered why. The attachment he had over her was definitely making Medina behave a little ridiculously. "She called me asking for you."

Somehow, the thought of Stevens calling John asking for _me_ felt strangely _gratifying_. In a sick way.

"Did she?"

I heard John sigh at my provocation. I snorted, smiling a wicked smile.

"You know where she is, you can go there anytime."

"Can I?"

And I was willing to bet John would insult me if I went on.

"She's waiting."

The line went suddenly dead and I closed the mobile with a quick movement, satisfied with my little provocation. I knew it was childish, to a point, but it was funny to test John's limits, knowing he was so protective of Stevens.

Really, I had the feeling he would put her in a bullet-proof dome if he could. But then again, I was the one she had called for.

I sensed _the talk_ about my past would take place. She was finally ready to tell me everything - to add the details I needed to know so bad to finally understand who I was.

I closed the folders on my desk and decided to call it a day.

It was time to finally know it all about myself and my past.

-/-

I knocked at Medina's apartment door with three decisive strikes. I figured Stevens would imagine I would be the one interrupting whatever she was doing at three p.m. but when I heard her hesitating steps on the inside of the apartment, I flinched.

"It's me, Stevens." I said, with a low tone.

The noise of the locks scored the moment and the door finally opened. Stevens showed partially but I could see she was properly dressed. Jeans and a white shirt that looked very Turk-like, her brown hair falling off her shoulders.

I got inside and she closed the door, her stare avoiding me. Her face looked tired but I saw improvement in her. So, she was trying to get over the misfortune.

It would be an hard task but she would eventually accept things as they were.

"You asked for me."

My tone was neutral, as always.

"I did." She declared, and urged me towards the sofa. "Please sit."

I did as she said. I was so curious about what she was about to tell me I didn't say a word, I just stayed there and waited for her to begin.

She sat as well, half-facing me, and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I told him everything.<p>

Not that it mattered to hide things from the General anymore. Jenova wasn't among us, and he was very avid for information.

I had begun with his parents, Hojo and Lucrecia, their relationship, their investigations before they had met and how things had developed from there.

Sephiroth listened to me attentively. It was like I was telling a story. When I finally stopped, he stood up and walked towards the window - the one by John's living room.

I watched him, not knowing what on Earth was he going to do or say, what was going through his mind right now.

Sephiroth spoke after a couple of minutes of complete silence.

"Now I can understand some things I didn't."

"Such as?"

I got up as well and approached him. He half-turned so his stare met mine again.

"Hojo's attitudes."

I nodded, considering his declaration. What was there to say? Nothing. It was a lot of information to process and I knew he was chewing up all of it and that his hate over Hojo would only increase.

"What about her?"

His sudden question surprised me.

"Who?"

"My…"

_Mother_?

"Lucrecia." I dared to complete the sentence and guess up what he was trying to ask me. "You mean what happened with her after…"

He nodded at me, a little taken aback. It was pretty obvious he was curious about her whereabouts, namely because after his birth I hadn't mentioned much of her. Which was only logical.

"She's… Uh…"

"Is that hideous?"

"No, it isn't, I mean…" It was just hard to tell him the truth. Too much information could be harming sometimes - and this was clearly one of _those_ times. "…is it really necessary for you to know where-"

"Is she dead?"

So that was his worry?

"Not…exactly."

His facial expression softened up a little. So yeah, that was his worry - his real mother being dead or thrown in a common graveyard, undignified or something.

"One day, perhaps."

I smiled, glad he had been the one refraining from knowing more about it - for now. There was time and when he would feel ready the talk about _where_ Lucrecia was resting would take place. Later.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Well, one day, I guess."

With his stoic face and stiff posture I watched how the man in front of me turned completely, taking slow steps towards me. I waited, wondering when he would stop - at which distance from me he would consider adequate and how… oh, how I missed his comfort. Like the other night, when he came to visit me.

When he finally stopped I was still entranced in my daydreaming, and I resumed watching him just standing there, so distant and serious.

"Thank you, Stevens." He finally said, his eyes on mine. The green in it was so shiny and beautiful, it felt unique, even if I had seen it so many times. His face didn't show any weakness, and I wondered how he would be feeling. Would he be okay? Had I ruined it all with so much information? I didn't know. All I knew was he was right there, staring at me, and I couldn't say _shit_.

"It was very enlightening." His tone changed a little, going from thankful to introspective. He was actually speaking out his soul to me.

And I absolutely loved it. Having Sephiroth being sentimental with me felt very rewarding. It was like he was _sharing_ something with me.

Something he never did with no one else.

It made me feel unique… and special.

"I thought you'd like to know the President demanded your presence." He suddenly said, and I blinked a few times, hardly processing his words. "When you're ready."

"Oh."

His sudden statement had surprised me. I wasn't expecting the President … well, summoning me to a reunion with him. It felt so weird.

"And, I thought you'd like to know Rufus is under custody now." Sephiroth informed me with his usual calm and gathered self, and all I could think was how he had done so much in so little time. What, it had been a couple of days after we had returned from my world. Didn't he sleep? Didn't he need to rest, like any regular person?

"So, when you feel prepared, let John know and we'll arrange the meeting."

I took a deep breath, realizing I wasn't in the least prepared for whatever the President wanted to say to me.

"Oh, boy."

Sephiroth snorted, and made a face, smiling oh so discreetly. He sure looked different when he… _smiled_. Kind of.

"It'll be fine." I declared, with a nod. "It's just a meeting. He would like to talk to you."

I couldn't say a word. I was too flabbergasted to even elaborate a coherent sentence.

"See you later, Stevens."

And with that he left.

His smell lingered around me and I felt a shiver all over my body, both of excitement and nervousness.

-/-

I was contacted 2 days after.

Shinra contacted me personally to schedule a meeting with the President. As the General had told me, it was going to happen.

I was going to meet the _man_ in charge. And the thought alone innerved me a little. I wasn't one for these… formalities.

I just wanted to go by unnoticed, I didn't need any… recognition. When Sephiroth mentioned the reunion I sensed that was the point. As he had said, the President wanted to 'talk'. The last thing I needed was someone acknowledging me of what I had done. It was a fact my action had gotten Zack killed… and a whole bunch of people at Shinra, all of John's team.

It felt frustrating - and that was a particular feeling I couldn't just wipe away, not even when I tried really hard to see the bright side of this reality.

Aerith was alive, the General was more than okay and Strife, well… he would continue his path of ascension to become a SOLDIER, but of course.

The price to pay had been very demanding, it was a fact.

But, what could I do now? In the last two days I tried to reach Aerith, even called her at her home but her 'mom' told me she wasn't prepared to talk to me yet.

It hurt like hell.

I sighed, as I adjusted my clothing by the mirror John had on the closet door. Black and white, wasn't I monochromatic? I looked like a Turk-ish agent or something. The dark jeans, the boots and the white shirt gave me a very serious look.

How I missed _normal_ clothing.

I arranged my hair, giving it an extra care today. The President deserved my best, even if I looked a little… down, to put it nicely. I still had problems sleeping the whole night without waking up two or three times in tears. Having Zack haunting me in my dreams was terrible… but I hoped it would fade with time.

All I did in those dreams was apologizing. And, when I was wide awake, I did the same. My mental voice was always saying 'I'm so sorry, Zack.'

I checked the hours, realizing I still had time to reach Shinra HD by foot. John lived in the area, in a compound of flats nearby, which actually belonged to the company.

The walk would take five to ten minutes and then - I thought, once inside, I would ask for guidance. Which wasn't necessary at all.

The day was sunny and a soft wind blew, late September summer mornings bringing the scent of pine coming from… wherever it came from. I didn't know the geography of this place _that_ well.

A Turk was waiting for me by the main entrance of Shinra HD. Impossible to miss, with all that flashy hair, Reno smiled softly at me, greeting me with a nod.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He imitated me, and made a sign for me to enter. "Let's go. Everybody's there already."

My smile vanished for a moment.

"But… am I late?" I asked, worried. I had checked the hours, was it possible to be late?

"No." He said, reassuring me. "But everybody got here sooner. President included."

I raised my eyebrows at him and sighed. Well. Wasn't everybody anxious to meet me. The thought made me restless, and I traveled next to Reno completely immersed in thinking.

The elevator ride was fast and in minutes we were reaching the President's office. The hall was long and there was a path we had to walk to get there.

The elevator door closed and Reno eyed me with reassurance.

"It's going to be fine. The man won't bite."

The joke made me laugh nervously, and we both walked along that hall, monochromatic and with several desks. Women dressed in a very fashionable but professional way - most likely assistants -, got up as we passed by, nodding at me with a smile on their faces.

'_What are they thinking?_', I thought, as we went along.

But the moment arrived sooner than I expected.

"We're here."

Reno's low tone made me breathe a little faster and I prayed for control, for being able of saying the right thing, in the right time. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

I saw him reach the door handle and open the door.

My eyes gradually processed the information as we got inside, Reno urging me to take a couple of steps forward.

The President's office was wide, huge, with the most gigantic desk I had seen in life. He sat, his face wrinkled, so… exactly the way I had known him to be. Not that I had bothered to check on the President's virtual image much.

I gulped as I processed the rest of the picture. By my left side, six persons stood - seven, with Reno now gathering the line they made.

John, two Turk girls, Elena and Cissnei, Tseng and Strife… and finally, the last but not the least, Sephiroth.

My eyes lingered on his, searching for support - but he was on his professional mode, which meant I wasn't going to get anything from him now. No reassuring stare, no nothing of such weaknesses. His eyes met swiftly mine, but they were cold and fast.

I knew he had a post, an image to keep and he didn't want to go soft with me around. Because God forbid if someone might actually think he had some kind of heart or… feelings, how about that?

I took a deep breath and shoved that thought from my mind. It wasn't time to recall moments of random tenderness with the General, the hug and such. I suspected that had been some kind of spur-of-the-moment weakness, and that had been pretty much it.

My eyes met, one by one, all of them. They all welcomed me in silence.

"Finally," A strange voice sounded, and I sensed it was the President speaking. His voice was very distinctive. My eyes met his and I tried to smile at the man. "I have the honor of meeting you."

_Honor_. That word sting, made my heart hurt and erased the smile from my face.

"The woman that saved one of my precious elements, the most valuable, head of SOLDIER."

I blinked at him, knowing he meant Sephiroth. The President's face was serious and proud, and I had to refrain the will of saying something against. He was right. Sephiroth was valuable and his life was worthy of many things. But Zack's life had been too. And now he was dead.

_Because of me_.

"You are officially one of us." The President declared, taking me out of my reverie. _One of them_? "You're most welcome to live here, amongst us, in peace. Ask for what you like." The man declared, his face sincere. "Name it."

His words took some time to process. I sensed everybody's eyes on me, as they waited for my answer. And since I couldn't say 'time machine' or something like that, I just went for the obvious one.

"Uh… a normal life?"

I was behaving strangely shy, namely because of him - Sephiroth. He caused me some discomfort. He knew how I felt, what I wanted - kind of -, and which would be my 'requests'.

The President smiled at me and after changing a knowing glance with the General, his eyes met mine.

"If that's what you want, then… We'll provide you an apartment, a job, all the commodities you wish for."

_WHAT_?

"Oh." Come on, was this so fast to just simply decide? "I…"

"Any preference?"

The President's question took me a little by surprise.

"On what?"

"Job."

And that was a damn good question. I had no freaking idea.

"Well, maybe…" The indecision eventually disappeared as John blinked at me and I recalled how I had enjoyed being in the place he worked. "…the labs."

A silence followed - and a voice I recognized very well destroyed my little wish right there and then.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

All eyes, except John's, turned to meet Sephiroth. I wondered why.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes now directly on his. "The President said-"

"Not the labs, dear." The President said, and my stare traveled to meet him, the one speaking. "I'm sorry. Everything but that."

It was a strange demand, that one. It wasn't news I liked the labs, and I didn't know any other reality in here. Which left me a little out of options here.

"I… actually I don't know, I mean… I was a waitress back in my world, but… I always wanted to do something bigger with my life-"

"Which is understandable." The President interrupted me, and eyed me with a paternal stare. "So, I'll tell you what, why don't you start by working at Shinra, in a less… conflicting environment?"

"Such as?" I just had to ask.

"We need people in the admin." He declared. "You'd be a valuable element there."

Oh, all right. I _got_ it now.

"And I'd be under surveillance the whole time."

Me and my big mouth. I knew I had said more than I should when Sephiroth's stare met suddenly mine. It felt like a silent whiplash in my back. I saw how he walked slowly to remain exactly by the President right side, his hands on his back and that smoldering figure taking my mental coherence away.

"You must understand, Eleanor Stevens…" Sephiroth was the one speaking, his tone reprehensive. "…That you're too important to remain unguarded. Discreetly, we'll guard your back. You'll have your privacy and your life, just like any other citizen."

I didn't know what to think of his words. It felt like a compliment but, at the same time, I felt I was being treated like a five-year-old. Okay, was I 'that important to remain unguarded' or was that just gibberish for him to have _his_ way?

Well, no matter what, it felt nice to hear something like that.

"Okay." I eventually agreed. "Let's give it a try."

Everybody nodded - except John -, smiled at me - and eyed the General, as if acknowledging he had done a great job convincing me to do what they thought I was supposed to do for my 'safety'. But I wasn't over yet.

"May I visit the labs?"

My question brought Sephiroth's green stare to mine again. He felt defied when I did this - it was clear as water. He didn't enjoy I insisted in that, and by the corner of my eye I saw John making a face and staring at the General as well, clearly waiting for his reaction.

"Of course." He declared, his tone hard and slow. _Scornful_. "With the adequate escort." He added, his facial expression making me feel a little dumb. He sure was nasty when he wanted to. But I decided to play along.

"Of course."

I mimicked his tone and he didn't miss it.

"It's for your own sake."

Okay, so he was making this a personal thing - it was all about me, my safety. Not to mess up with John's nerves or anything like that.

_Of course_.

"I know."I declared, with a sincere nod. "Thank you."

The environment un-tensed, thankfully, after Reno walked towards me and hug me softly. His playing face was something worthy of seeing. I smiled at him and walked towards the line by my right side.

"Welcome aboard." He said, "I'm Reno, as you must know."

_Yeah, I know_.

"Hi." I smiled, as my eyes now traveled to-

"Cissnei."

And,

"Elena."

And after that,

"Tseng."

"Hey." I said, a little out of words. Man, they were so alike… themselves. This felt overwhelming, really.

"It has been a pleasure, Stevens."

Tseng's words were one of reassurance and I made a face at him, trying to keep my smile on. They were being so nice and I felt truly happy in this moment.

"Strife."

The spiky haired man looked at me, saying his own name with sadness in his eyes. Grief - just like mine, for having lost a friend. _Zack_.

"How are things going? How's the training?" I had to ask, even if it was small-talk, so Fair could leave our thoughts. I knew he was thinking about him and… it hurt.

"Going well, thankfully."

I laughed at him.

"You'll be an amazing 1st Class." I declared, with a sincere tone. "I'm so sure of that."

The President interrupted us, asking for my right hand.

"Thank you for everything."

I didn't know what to answer to that. My thought rambled through several options. What should I say? What was… adequate?

I felt nothing 'adequate'. My heart was heavy and guilt still consumed me. But the need eventually won over.

"It was nothing."

"Such modesty," He declared. "If you need something you may come to me directly."

And now it was my time to be thankful.

"Thank you."

The moment was interrupted with the General's presence by my side. I felt engulfed by his presence, even if he wasn't touching me. Or not that near. I had to angle my face to meet his stare.

"Stevens."

"Yes."

He made a sign with his head and I sensed it meant he wanted to say something in private. Which was worrying and exciting at the same time.

"What, now?"

"Soon."

"Okay, let me know when you want me to go."

He nodded and allowed me some time with the Turks, Strife and John. Gladly, our conversations were joyful and funny, which was great to take my mind out of the gutter.

John told me about the new facilities where his new lab was supposed to be based on and how the recruiting thing was going. I was very sure the conversation would get to the point where John would tell me to visit him soon, but someone avoided that from happening.

The general stepped in and excused us from the group. As if guessing the discomfort, everybody made up excuses of work and things to do.

_Yeah_. So out of the blue everyone was very busy.

Our travel towards the west wing of Shinra HD was silent, and I saw the General insert a key on the wall - where an elevator without buttons rested.

_Oh-uh_. So this was serious _shit_.

The metallic doors opened and we got inside, in silence the whole ride down. I felt very special, considering I got to travel in the President's elevator. _Wow_!

When it stopped, we exited in a long, dark hall.

"What's this?"

The General didn't answer me. We just walked, in silence, and I wondered if he was angry with me or something. Hell, I hadn't done anything wrong, come on.

Or maybe he just didn't want to talk today. That was Sephiroth. Introspective and enigmatic.

After a five minute walk later, we reached another elevator shaft. Another key and this time, a ride up.

And when we went out, I faced the inside of a building where there were… apartments. Several ones.

We walked a little more and finally we stopped by one of the doors. Black and definitely made of steel, it opened with a card and… my hand.

Sephiroth had grabbed my right hand and splashed it on the i.d. - and then, the door opened with a metallic sound.

Locks. Several.

We got inside, the heavy door closing behind Sephiroth. I looked around, amazed at how spacey the place was.

"Is this for me?"

I just had to ask. Come on.

"The apartment is secure enough, the rooms are okay I think but if you had other thing in mind let me know and I'll see what I can arrange."

Was this guy serious? I didn't have anything in mind, my apartment back at home was… half of this one.

"It's perfect." I declared, amazed. "Did you arrange all this by yourself?"

Our stare met and I waited for his answer.

"Yes."

And somehow that didn't surprise me.

"Thanks. It's… very cool."

I was so positively surprised. And I didn't have words to describe what I was feeling. I smiled at him and he took a step towards me. His move made my heartbeat peak.

"You'll receive half of your salary tomorrow, so you can start with your life. The other half will be provided at the end of the month. After that you'll receive your wage mensally."

_So professional_. Didn't he relax, _ever_? Uh, I should know by now the answer to that question. Of course he didn't.

"Okay." I eventually declared. "What about the bills? Water, electricity?"

"That's on Shinra."

_Oh_.

"All right."

"About the daily clothing,"He added, "Working at Shinra HD demands some basic etiquette but it's… flexible. I trust you to manage that considering your clothing options."

I nodded at him.

"For work purposes, you have enough to dress in the closet. As for the rest, it's on you."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow then. 8 a.m. sharp."

It sounded like an order, but his eyes felt a little soft as they scanned me. It felt strange, the way he communicated with me without words. It had happened a couple of times, and the feeling overwhelmed me every time. It was everything and nothing, a foreign way of… speaking through emotions.

Odd, yet so intense and… out of the ordinary.

But…

In a blink he was out of my sight, my eyes still adjusting to his absence.

I took a deep breath as I wondered… what fate would have in stall for me… for us. Would we leave the land of 'acquaintance'… ever? Be close… friends? Would that be possible?

Or would we be meant to live this way… when my heart definitely felt, yearned with curiosity for a man whose psyche was the most dangerous I had known?

Was I being childish, seeing things were they didn't exist?

I didn't know.

And, with a sigh, I decided to give that thought a rest. My eyes scanned the apartment that had been offered to me.

"Normal life, ha?" I whispered to myself, smiling at the thought.

Only in this world I could have something as surreal as this.

This was Final Fantasy 7 all right.

One hell of a nice one.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And I have to agree with that. _

_Elie and her 'new life', a monumental tease. See you next chapter, and welcome a new phase of 'PORTAL'. :) _

_As always, all your comments are most welcome and I urge you to review and say whatever you like. Thank you so much for reading, your posts have been rewarding and so, so supportive. What would I do without you guys?_

_^_^ Allrighty. If you're in the mood to check on some of my original fiction, you may find it at fictiopress dot com (check my profile) and you're most welcome to 'like' AGoEB' FB page :) _


	34. Adjustments

_**Chapter 31. Adjustments.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up earlier than usual, even if I had slept miserably.<p>

Last night I had taken my time exploring the apartment. It had two bed rooms, a huge living room with a fashionable communication with the kitchen.

All of it was black and white, and I was giving it a serious thought… about adding a little of color - or the environment at home would become depressing. But that would happen later, after the wage was in.

The main bedroom - mine, I assumed, or whovever had assumed that would be my bedroom, had a closet filled with clothing. All of it similar to the suit females Turks used, it was a mix between that and what I had seen in those women back at the President's floor.

Black and white, grey in some areas. And the shoes were strangely feminine and comfy. I hadn't ever seen anything like it, no design like this.

Well, they fit my feet all right and I knew I had my problem solved for the weeks to come. There were some drawers with classy underwear, pajamas, everything very neutral and guess what color. Black. And white.

The kitchen, on the other hand, had everything I needed. Food included, even the fridge had some essentials inside.

Well. Whoever prepared the apartment obviously considered everything, every detail.

I had gone to bed late and my sleep had been shallow. The bed was huge, clearly too much for a woman like me but I guessed that would be the standard here.

In the middle of my breakfast - hot chocolate milk and a toast with ham and cheese, I heard a strange noise - a noise I didn't recognize. I took my time figuring out someone was at the door.

I stopped chewing and I looked at the handle. The door had no place for me to peek… had it? I looked around the structure, hoping I would find an answer… but the moment my hand touched the door, a little screen by the left came to life and showed a very familiar face.

Reno.

He was smiling a very funny smile, posing for the camera - clearly. I snorted, opening the door at once.

"Good morning!"

I laughed at his tone, and let him inside.

"I was having door problems, this is too much technology for me."

He widened his eyes and scanned the door.

"The safest in the market." He declared. "The General does not play around."

I nodded, not wanting to go that way. Talking about the General with other persons was something very strange. It felt I was invading his privacy or something.

"Well, have you had breakfast?" I asked, but before he could answer me I made another question. "To what I owe this early visit?"

His face changed a little.

"About that. Yeah, I'm supposed to escort you to the company."

_What_?

"You're kidding me."

"No."

I blinked at him, a little taken aback.

"Whose orders are those?"

Reno gulped and he didn't have to say a word for me to know who had ordered such thing.

"Right." I sighed, and I walked towards the kitchen to finish my breakfast. Reno followed me. "So the General thinks I'm retarded or something? I know my way to HD."

Reno rested against the counter as I drank my chocolate milk.

"Not really, Elie." He said, crossing his arms. "He has a point. Things aren't secure and Rufus was not questioned yet. So he wants to be sure you're okay."

I took my time answering him, and a sample of smile grew in my face.

"And he sent you to do the job? Really, Reno, isn't that a little stressful for you?"

He reacted at once, recognizing my joker tone.

"Ha! That's funny. I'm the best choice for the job, miss Stevens."

I laughed.

"I'm sure you are!"

"You don't take me seriously?"

Reno was suddenly solemn, and I knew I had to reassure you. With the truth.

"Reno, of course I take you seriously. You're more than capable. And efficient." I declared, our stares meeting. "You're brave enough even if you're playing around most of the times."

He took a deep breath and smiled at me. So, now I had inflated his ego.

"Thank you."

I rested the glass and took care of the breakfast mess I had created quickly. I had to get going.

"Let's go. I cannot afford to be late in my first day of work."

"We'll go on tour first." Reno informed. "I'll show you the HD and there are some bureaucracies you have to take care of before starting officially."

The thought amused me. Being with Reno the whole morning would be cool. He was always in a good mood, it was contagious actually.

"All right then." I said, as I checked my pockets. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

I was going to question that _traitor_.

I took my time preparing the questioning, only to find out there were gaps I needed to fill in. I needed some information before going there, throw at him threats or any type of negotiation. So Stevens had told me Rufus Shinra was the traitor but that was it. I knew little of him and his plans for the future - and those were precious elements for me to work from.

The President had given me freedom to do whatever I wanted with his progeny. He knew my methods, and still he didn't utter a word against when I explained him I would be questioning his son and that things could get tricky if he didn't… cooperate.

"_Do what you have to do to find out everything_", he had said, busy with some papers and things he had right in front of him, on his desk.

I had nodded at the man, satisfied with the vow of trust. But still, his attitude _bothered_ me and I didn't know why.

I checked the office clock, realizing there was little time for employees start working at Shinra HD. Which meant Stevens would be here soon and that was exactly what I needed to fix my pre-dawn problem here.

She would fill in the blanks. Give me leverage.

And I would kick Rufus Shinra gloriously.

-/-

I found Stevens with Reno a couple of hours later.

He was showing her around and I knew she had been taking care of the bureaucracies needed to become a Shinra HD worker, official and all.

She had that look in her face, that frightened expression only mirrored in some details that gave away her expectation. I took it was a lot for her to take in in only two hours - but then again, this was reality.

She would have to adjust. And fast, I hoped.

"Stevens." I had said her name in a low voice, but her eyes found mine in a second.

She turned, smiling softly and waiting for me to reach her to greet me.

"Morning." She said.

"I need you."

She blinked at my words, and her cheeks reddened a little - I had no idea why. I was so focused on having feedback on Rufus intentions I didn't care to wonder why would Stevens blush like a child at my words. Reno approached us now, with a nod in my direction. _Good Turk. Polite and with clear sense of hierarchy_.

"She's been shown everything. She's ready to start, I've shown her the area where she is going-"

"Okay." I interrupted, and made a sign at Reno. He caught the meaning and excused himself, making a gesture at her suggesting that… he would call her?

What, did she have a mobile just now?

"Do you have a cell?"

She nodded at me.

"Yeah, the Turks provided me with one of the company."

_Okay_. It didn't matter. There were things that were more important right now.

"I need information." I declared, as I urged her to accompany to my office. Thankfully, it wasn't far from where we stood.

"On what?"

Her tone sounded a little weary. I let my eyes met hers again, and she sensed it concerned someone that couldn't be mentioned in a hall with people passing by.

"Oh. Okay."

We walked in silence until we reached my office. Stevens got inside and I gestured for her to sit where she wanted to. There were chairs available.

"Rufus." I said, as I positioned myself behind the desk, my hands behind my back. Stevens sat slowly and she took her time thinking. I could tell she was focusing. _Recalling_.

"Well… Rufus is the main AVALANCHE informer, as you know." She paused a little before continuing. "Their HD base is settled in Wutai and the Turks were making plans to bomb the area to eliminate it for good, which actually will happen. Kind of. And well, after that worry is out of the President's mind, he'll focus on the launch of the first space rocket, Shinra number 26. Right?"

I blinked at her, appalled with the accuracy of her words. How could she know this much? Totally and utterly confidential material, the most secret stuff that only a couple of persons in the company knew of.

_I am constantly underestimating her_, I concluded. Yes, I was right. After all this time, after so many occasions where Stevens proved me again and again she knew it all… I refused to accept it.

_Obstinate -_ Hojo called me that several times.

Maybe he was right after all.

I tried to hide my surprise and shove all those thoughts, putting on that mask I constantly wore but hell, every time she disclosed things of the future to me… I swore I felt adrenaline pumping inside me. I didn't say a word though - I let her speak all she wanted. The more, the better.

"Rufus was supposed to meet with AVALANCHE's leaders to make up a plan to kill his father, which won't happen, obviously, but I would safeguard the President no matter what. Who knows, maybe they've mentioned the subject in the past."

"When?"

I just had to ask.

"They would plan to do it at the launch ceremony in Rocket Town." She clarified. "But… he wouldn't make it. The President would live. "

Okay, so I had plenty to work with right now. Which was very satisfying by the way. But still, something burned inside my head. _A tiny doubt_.

"Would Rufus ever manage to actually kill his father?"

Stevens gulped dry and she averted her stare from me, which meant something unpleasant was coming _my_ way. I knew that reaction already. I had learnt to recognize it.

"No," She declared, her stare finding mine. "_You_ would, in five years, if you'd…"

Stevens didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to.

I knew what she would say. She would say I would have done it if things had happened how they were supposed to. Now, that that reality had changed… the odds were different.

I was here, alive and real, not dissolved in the lifestream conjuring against the Planet and its inhabitants.

I took my time processing the information.

"Is there anything you'd consider important about Rufus that I'd need to know?"

"You're going to question him?"

"Yes."

A tiny pause was all she needed to conclude whatever logic was working inside her mind.

"There's nothing else."

And that was her immediate answer. I took a deep breath, satisfied with this conversation. _Okay then_.

"That's it. You can go."

Stevens nodded, her face saddened. I didn't know why but every time we mentioned my supposed-to-be-state, she changed. Zack Fair's ghost lingered on her head, and the grief showed on her face.

She didn't say a word as she left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't have time to actually sit behind the desk. I would work there, with a huge computer, where files and several computer-related stuff remained.<p>

Still, I didn't know if I would be fit to this kind of job. _Assistant_.

Really, what did that mean?

Eventually, one of the women that worked around showed me what I was supposed to do from 9 to 5 p.m.

Basically, it consisted in a very fashionable way of arranging information inside a computer. Database _Updating_. Kind of.

It sounded boring, but that wasn't the worst. I would work directly with the General, answering directly to him. And, as I suspected, computers in this place didn't run with Windows or Linux. But of course not. The operative system was different and very confusing.

I took a deep breath as my eyes scanned the screen, completely lost of what to do now. Thankfully, a sound took me out of my depressive mood. _The mobile phone_.

"Yes?"

My voice was low, as I put the device on my ear. It was way too large and bulky for a mobile but I knew that already. I had played enough of Final Fantasy 7 to wonder about their un-elegant mobile devices in a world with such technology.

"So, how's adjusting?"

I recognized Reno's voice at once, which cheered me up. I answered him with the truth.

"Hard."

"How so?"

God, he sounded to genuinely surprised!

"Okay, I didn't know my new job would resume being the General's archive slave."

He laughed.

"It's weird." I declared, a little panicked, and I added, "I'd rather be in the labs."

I spoke my mind and it felt rather relieving.

"That cannot be, Elie." He stated, serious. "I assure you the General has very good reasons to keep you out of that building."

_Oh, come on_!

"Oh, really? Why is that? Because John's there?"

I was being picky and all, but hey, I had a feeling The General enjoyed having this kind of power of me and John.

"No." Reno declared. "Because Hojo's there."

I blinked, silence invading the line for a moment. Okay, that had surprised me. A little.

"Oh."

"It's a damn good reason, believe me." His tone was steady enough for me to realize he was talking seriously here. Which wouldn't last long. I hoped. "And besides, sticking to HD you get to lunch with the best-looking Turk there is."

All right. Now he had killed it all with that one. I smiled and shook my head at his statement. Really, this guy was not real.

"Such modesty, Reno."

"Oh, come on, just admit it!"

I had to laugh at that one.

"Let's eat then."

"I'll pick you up."

"Thanks."

And with a sudden gesture I closed the phone, ending the call. Lunch with Reno would be one hell of a good time.

That would be just fine to take my mind out of the gutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I remained standing next to the table that separated me from a sitting Rufus Shinra.<p>

He was calm - might I add, too much calm considering what he'd been charged with. The look in his face was neutral and relaxed, his arms crossed as if he was having a boring time inside the cell he remained in.

Blond and arrogant, I could see the similarities with his father. His cold blue eyes disclosed parts of his personality I would like to see one day - in the battle field.

_Smartass_, _childish boy_.

He was going to get it today. There was no way he would have a chance with the leverage I had.

So, I'd better start.

"Rufus Shinra."

I said his name, as if calling him out of a dreamy state where he remained with open eyes. His stoic face and blue eyes met mine and one of his eyebrows rose.

"How did you know?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, enjoying my position here. Come on, it was cool to actually _play_ with others like this.

"I take you are aware of the situation you are in."

Rufus snorted as he processed my words.

"So I've been conjuring against my own father." He said, smiling devilishly. "What a bad boy I am."

_Idiot_.

"It's serious enough to condemn you." I declared, playing along. "But that's not all."

His smile vanished and I sensed he felt sidetracked. _Too bad, mister_.

"You haven't answered my question."

Rufus's tone didn't please me at all. He was being smug and rude and I couldn't allow that. But of course not.

"I ask the questions here." I said, my stance serious. "Not you."

I saw Rufus gulp dry at my words, sensing his silly test on my authority here had dissolved pretty quickly. I was in charge, period.

"And it's General, to you." I added, my tone harsh. Rufus Shinra took a deep breath, clearly displeased and angered. Which suited me just freaking fine.

"So…" I started, "Do you admit you had been planning your own father's murder the day of the Rocket Launch?"

His eyes met mine, totally surprised, as I offered him more of what he thought he had on his side.

"Number 26?"

Shock would be the best word to describe Rufus Shinra's face right now. He didn't know what to do, what to say… considering I had hit the spot.

_Atta girl, Stevens_.

I smiled deviously, satisfied with my little demonstration of power here. I was in the podium.

"Your face confirms my suspicions." I declared, smiling ironically. "And involving AVALANCHE… would make it so comfortable for you, am I right?"

The face of the young man sitting right there, almost gave me pity. He couldn't believe I was actually speaking his mind, his ideas, his projects out loud, destroying all those silly schemes he was so fond of.

"I take it'll be only a matter of time until you admit all this… am I right, Rufus Shinra?"

He had his mouth half open and I wondered what would come out of there.

"Considering… that plan was only in my head and I hadn't spoke of it to anyone else…" He was amazed, _shocked_ in fact. "I wonder how you could have access to that particular information."

I remained in silence, thinking of a strategy to get him admitting all he had conjured against.

"I cannot be charged of _thinking_ something. Nothing has been done to my father, you have no proof."

_Whatever_.

"So you admit you considered it."

"Who hasn't?"

"That is enough."

"Enough for what? There is nothing, YOU have nothing against me but a mental consideration that I planned on murdering my father. That is ridiculous."

"We'll see."

"See what, the future?"

Exactly. _The future_. He was getting to the important part of our talk here.

"Speaking of which…" I said, as I took some steps towards other area of the cell. It was time to question something different now. "Stevens. Does the name ring any bell to you?"

I studied his face, hoping I would find something there - something that might give him away. After all, he had ordered her execution and I recalled very well _when_ it happened. The memory of Stevens' face hidden, covered with her own hands, her scalp bleeding… it all felt too much itchy for me, and it only calmed when I recalled killing him. The man who had tried to murder her, cold blood.

"No. Who is that Stevens person?"

Rufus's words didn't convince me but I had to admit he was one hell of an actor. _That won't work with me, mister_.

"I figured you didn't."

"I'm telling you I don't know who that person is!"

His insistence annoyed me.

"You do know. You tried to kill her, sent a lackey of yours put a bullet in her head!"

Shock invaded his features.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't make a fool out of me, Rufus Shinra!" I stated, my tone louder. "My patience is wearing out. You know who she is, what she does… don't you?" I approached him, and sensed he felt intimidated. "You knew she would give you away, destroy your silly plan of revolt."

The sentence had ended with sarcasm and I searched his eyes… only to find something there I didn't particularly like.

_Unawareness_.

"Is Stevens a woman? I-I don't' know what are you talking about, I swear!"

Impatience got over me for a moment.

"Admit you wanted her dead so you'd be free to plan your father's murder before we'd have that information!"

He widened his eyes and stared at me genuinely.

"How could I've done what you claim I did if I only had that particular thought a week ago? I didn't even have time to even contact AVALANCHE and start planning the whole thing!"

_Oh-uh_. I didn't like the way this conversation was going. Not one bit.

"Not to mention… how could I get someone from AVALANCHE, armed, inside Shinra HQ without suspicion?"

Rufus Shinra's words made the hairs of my neck rise. And that didn't happen often, it was a fact.

I half-turned, trying to understand what all this meant.

_Fuck_.

This wasn't good news. My eyes met Rufus again, and what I saw in there worried me. Sadly, he wasn't lying. How I wish he had been - how easy would all this be if the man in front of me lied.

Thing was he wasn't. And that put Stevens in a very delicate position, considering the one that had attempted against her life was still out there.

I took a deep breath and left Rufus Shinra's cell. I would deal with him later.

"Hey!"

I didn't pay him attention as I strode towards the place where I knew she would be today.

Alive, preferably.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had had an amazing time during lunch time.<p>

Reno had been kind enough to bring some of his Turk friends and I had to admit they were pretty funny when they loosened up a little.

Even Rude threw jokes about the General's stiffness and the excessive discipline he demanded of SOLDIER. Cissnei had joined us for dessert and we left the cafeteria around its closing time and walked me, Reno included, to the elevator that would lead me to my new working quarters.

The funny talk went along and they insisted me in having me delivered in my desk safe and sound.

I just thought they were overreacting but Reno insisted his head was on the line if he didn't do that exactly - escort me everywhere.

But when we got there, _someone_ was already there. And he wasn't a bit happy over my being late. _Way_ late.

As I saw him, his face - I knew something was going on. Sephiroth was way too tense and I didn't get why. I gulped dry, feeling a little guilty for being one hour late in my first day of work. Come on, it wasn't right. Was it?

The smiles vanished from our faces and his eyes - Sephiroth's -, met Reno's, who took his cue, excusing himself with a nod. Cissnei did the same and, before I knew it, I stood there, in the middle of that hall, with him - silence crushing everything around us.

"Where have you been?"

His tone sounded worried and angry. Which I didn't get. I didn't do a thing.

"Having lunch."

"For two hours?"

_Oh, man_.

"I'm …sorry." I admitted, and avoided his stare. "I just got caught up in the conversation and-"

"I don't care what happened." He interrupted me, his words making my heart constrict a little. Why did he have to say that, that way? "Just stick to the schedules. 1 hour of lunch. At the cafeteria."

I gulped dry again, feeling my ego beaten.

"Okay."

"Here." He urged me to walk with him to my new desk. His hands grabbed a bunch of files and his eyes met mine again. Hard green smashing brown, as always. "I need this filed inside the computer. I take you know the drill, don't you?"

"Not really." I admitted, not getting such aggressive posture. Eventually I decided to ask him directly. "What is happening, why-"

"Here."

He interrupted me, ignoring my question. He started handling the computer, showing me how things were done. His fingers on the keyboard were the only thing making noise where we stood.

"Got it?"

Why was he being such an ass out of nothing?

"Yeah. Thanks." I whispered, and he prepared to leave, stopping right next to the door that led to the hall. Suddenly he half-turned, speaking at me _that_ way.

"See it done so it's prepared and working before you leave home. My readings are methodical and I start very early."

I just stood there, his hair the last thing I saw, fluid and soft as I recalled.

_What an asshole_, I thought, fighting back the tears. How I hated that he influenced me like this. I stared at the screen, considering I should do what he had told me to do.

At least I would keep my mind busy.

* * *

><p><em>AN - There you go._

_Hope you liked the chapter. Things are getting stressful over time, even without Jenova around. And now that the General realized Rufus wasn't the one conspiring against Elie's life… daily routine will become difficult to handle. Not that it's difficult to wonder how actually tried to kill her but… it will be an interesting journey nonetheless :)_

_Well, read and review as always, I can't wait to read your comments! YAY!_

_See you next chapter and… enjoy your readings._


	35. Friendship

**Chapter 32. Friendship**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I gave Rufus and his questioning considerate thought.<p>

Truth was, it worried me more than it should. I couldn't believe he wasn't lying but thing was, I knew he wasn't. I had learnt to figure people out, profile them in a way… and I knew Rufus had been true to me. He was smug and idiot and a complete spoiled boy, but he was telling me the truth. Sadly.

He had spoken the truth about his father and about Stevens.

_Shit_.

I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. Dawn still hadn't greeted us and I remain in my bed, wide awake, seriously deprived of sleep.

I couldn't sleep, couldn't rest properly. Thing was, if Rufus hadn't ordered Stevens' murder… chances were my next suspect had been the responsible for that. _Hojo_.

Which was terrible and constricting because I knew that if he wanted to do so, I had absolutely no doubt he would do that in a way to safeguard himself. He would have alibis, he would have everything we needed _not_ to charge him.

So… accuse him out of nothing would do no good. He would mock SOLDIER and Turks, and that way he would know we suspected of him… and after all this time, that would be a nice excuse for him to do and demand whatever he wanted of the Company.

I knew him well enough. After all, he had raised me. I knew the limits of that man. There were none.

After so much thinking and, even after rationalizing again and again, I concluded there was nothing we could do but… to wait. Patiently, no such thing as making waves.

Stevens would be in constant peril but… what could we do?

There was nothing I could do, nothing I could hold on to get that walking mass of complexes out of our way, behind bars for the rest of his natural life.

It felt frustrating, and I decided to get up.

Shower, refresh the ideas.

How I hated feeling this impotent.

The apartment was dead silent, as always. My eyes met the clock by the kitchen wall: 4:50am.

"Shit."

Right, I couldn't refrain myself from swearing. I drank a glass of water before going straight to the bathroom. I put the shower running and stripped, removing the only piece of underwear I had on.

The water was warm and comforting, and it felt nice to be under that blessing spray of water after two days of stress and constant thinking.

It was time to talk with John about this.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early.<p>

Like, way early, and I knew someone was waiting for me in my office.

I had learnt to read the presence of Turk and/or SOLDIER when they were around. They had their sneaky ways of getting inside someone else's office or room, and they were pretty efficient too.

I closed the main door of my new department. The door was steel, coded and safe - one of the best in the market.

And it was the look on the guard's face that had confirmed me someone was already inside - waiting for me, of course.

I walked towards my office, the door half-open.

"General."

The face of the man standing with his arms behind his back perspired worry and tiredness. Which was new - I had never seen the General _tired_. Physically or mentally. He remained in silence as I put my stuff on my desk. I decided I should go straight to the point.

"What is it?"

He took his time saying something.

"How's it going?"

I blinked at him, feeling a little off. What the-?

"Recruiting?" I figured, "Hard. I was used to the same persons for years… and now having to replace them… it's not easy."

It was small talk but there was all I had to offer. Come on, he had been the one haunting my office since Gaia knew when.

"I bet it isn't."

_Enough_.

"Why are you here?"

I saw the General avert his stare from mine, massage his forehead with his fingers and let go a heavy sigh - which was strange. Why was he so… bothered?

"I am frankly worried."

His eyes met mine again.

"Over what?"

"Rufus didn't try to kill Stevens." I heard him say, and felt a pang in my chest. _Wait, what? _"Things are way more serious. He's out there. The person who tried to murder her is… free. To try again."

Oh, for the Planet sake, that was so not good news. My mouth fell open and I felt my knees weaken. _Shit_.

"How did you-"

"The attempt on the President was still on his mind, Rufus didn't mention it to anybody, which means… I've got nothing on him but a charge of thinking about murdering his father in the future. "

_Argh_, this was frustrating.

"How about the information he disclosed to AVALANCHE?"

"I have no way to prove it." The General answered. "He's going to walk away, with minor charges I'm sure."

There was a pause, and I sensed something even more serious was coming up.

"And then there's… Stevens." The man declared, with a deep breath. "I have my suspicions, Medina. But I actually need your total cooperation with this."

My eyes were wide open and I sensed he was about to drop a bomb.

"Who?" I asked.

"This has to be secretive." Sephiroth declared. "If I'm right… well, it will be very hard to catch him no matter how."

And I didn't have to think much to grasp on who 'him' was.

"You think… Hojo?"

There was a heavy silence, and the General's frown answered me. He was displeased and disturbed, it was pretty obvious.

"He won't confess. He won't take unnecessary risks." The General declared, a sample of irony imbibing his speech. "It will be very difficult, if not impossible to charge him."

He was right, I knew it. Hojo wasn't amateur and he was cold-blooded enough to order Stevens' execution the way we had witnessed. He was man enough to do that, and more.

"What should we do?" I eventually asked, a little out of breath. This was stressing me out.

"To wait." The General declared, resting against the wall. "Until the day he'll slip."

I blinked at him and made a face. I didn't like that option - at all.

"I don't like having Elie as a decoy."

"We have no other choice but to guard her unnoticeably until we sort this out."

Well, Hell. What that supposed to make me feel better? No way.

"Yeah." I eventually agreed, completely out of ideas.

I saw the General leave the support of the wall and walk towards my desk. He paused there, is stare hard on mine, informed me he was about to order me around.

"Stevens… must not know of this for now." He stated. "Or… you know she'll put herself in danger. Considering what happened with Zack and how guilty she feels, she is willed enough to do something about it."

I stood there, amazed, trying to make sense of all the man was informing me. Come on, Elie was willed and all, but she was not stupid or reckless.

"Would she put herself in danger?"

"To attain for her guilt? Absolutely."

Man, he sounded so sure of that. But, who was I to say against? It was a fact ignorance was far better than knowing about all this, but I had my reservations. Eleanor Stevens being kept out of all this for a long time was something that didn't sound nice. Or probable, viable in a way.

After all, she knew it all. All and enough about everybody to draw her own conclusions.

But, then again, I decided to acquiesce to the General's request. _For now_.

"All right." I said, with a decisive tone. "Let's keep this from her, then."

The General narrowed his eyes at my last sentence. He didn't like it.

"It's for her own sake, Medina."

"I know."

My answer had been a little abrupt but the General didn't insist. I had a feeling he wanted to strike back with a sarcastic '_Do you_?', but he didn't do such a thing.

"Thank you."

His thanks were fast and I saw him leave, moment in which I finally had time to sit.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Days passed by and I couldn't feel more displeased.<p>

Working at Shinra wasn't only terrible - it was oppressive, actually. And the General? Oh, the General had a horrible humor. I didn't know why, but all of him looked somber.

Everytime I made a question or a simply asked him about something… he turned to me with that _I-don't-have-time-or-patience-for-your-shit_ face.

I sighed, a little despaired.

What could I do to change this? He was simply impossible to deal with, the only think making the office bearable was the rest of the staff, who were nice and very supportive, thankfully, and, of course, Reno.

He was my daily savior. When I thought I wouldn't take any more, he showed up or called me to have lunch or to simply blabber about something trivial, usually ending up in a joke or funny gossip about someone in the company.

Thankfully, today wasn't exception. I sat on my desk, my eyes on the monitor, shifting nervously towards the clock by the wall.

11.59 a.m.

"Hey!"

A voice sounded, making me jump. _Reno_. With that smug face and wide eyes, he looked like very much himself.

"Finally! I'm starving." I said, as I gathered the things by the desk, walking towards him.

"We'll take care of that." He smiled, as we walked side by side, reaching the hall that would get us towards the elevators and from there, to the cafeteria.

"So, how it's been with, you know."

Reno made the question and I looked at him, seriously considering what to say.

"The usual." I retorted, and Reno didn't miss my somber tone. It was a fact I wasn't exactly _happy_ with my new post, but it was better than nothing.

"You don't seem very thrilled."

I took a deep breath and considered what to answer Reno. My eyes met his and we stopped by the lobby, waiting for the elevator to arrive. I discreetly scanned the empty hallway and decided I would tell him how I really felt.

"He's dry and unpleasant most of the times." I declared, with a hushed tone. "Not that I'm complaining… much. And today I met Scarlet, who apparently considers herself very important."

Reno snorted at my comment.

"She's pretty efficient."

And there was something about his comment that made me narrow my eyes and smile wickedly at him.

"In which way, Reno?"

He smiled, as the elevator door opened and we got inside that empty metal box.

"Okay, you got me."

I laughed and shook my head.

"For God's sake."

"It was a long time ago."

"I don't want to know."

"Man. It's a shame." He declared, his tone ironic. "I thought I would get to share all the sordid details with you, and now you tell me you don't want to know."

I closed my eyes and smiled again, and decided a different approach. Okay, it was enough of Reno's personal life for today.

"What's for lunch?"

"Changing subject - nicely done." He laughed. "It's something with spaguetti on."

And with laughter we left the elevator, and walked straight to the cafeteria. The line was scarce given the hour and we didn't take much time choosing what to eat and picking a table.

Reno preferred the seats next to the window.

We ate in silence for a couple of minutes, my mind still busied with the General's bad humor of late. I didn't understand the reason beneath his behavior and it kind of bothered me. Why was he being like this, a total jerk? I guess there were no limits to someone's stupidity - and he, the all-mighty Sephiroth, _sir_, wasn't exception.

Man. How I hated he messed with my nerves like that. Eventually, I ended up verbalizing my own thinking.

"I wonder if he eats at all."

Reno lifted his stare from his plate and focused on mine. His eyebrows were up.

"Who?"

I sighed.

"The all-mighty Sephiroth, sir."

Reno blinked a couple of times, and impaled the spaghetti with his fork again, turning it until he had a decent roll of pasta to devour.

"Of course he does." He said, as he prepared to eat that humongous roll. "A lot, may I add."

I stared at him, visibly curious if he could actually eat that without making a mess and without looking like a starved troll on the loose. But Reno ate that thing elegantly, and I nodded my head in approval. When he was done with it, he went on speaking.

"Once I saw him eat when we were on mission." He declared, preparing another spaguetti roll. "Man, his manners are flawless, even when he's starving."

"That does not surprise me." I said, genuinely, and I decided I should give it a try with constructing a spaghetti roll to devour in seconds, but Reno interrupted my concentration.

"We should go out."

And that one surprised me.

"Uh…"

He smiled and paused his meal, the gesture earning my attention.

"Don't need to get all uncomfortable with me. I don't have _that_ kind of interest on you, Elie."

_Phew_. What a relief.

"That's comforting, because I like you Reno and if you mixed up things, it would be very sad." I was being as honest as I could be.

"Don't worry over that." He declared, grabbing his fork again."I meant going out and having fun, we do that sometimes."

I nodded, and decided to go further on this. I didn't know much of the socializing part of this society.

"You, you mean the Turks?"

"Yeah. And SOLDIER as well."

Well I wasn't expecting that one. Namely because involving SOLDIER would inevitably involve that certain person as well.

"Hum."

Reno caught my discomfort rather quickly.

"No, the General's not included if that's what you're thinking."

"That's a relief." _I think_.

"So, are you up to it?"

"When?"

"Next week. Thursday."

Oh the possibilities. It was something new and unexpected and I couldn't wait to leave the walls of Shinra and explore the planet. Gaia, _come on_!

"Seems okay to me. I'm in." I said, with a wide smile.

"Yes!"

Reno seemed genuinely happy, which felt very gratifying to watch.

"Okay now back to the office soap."

-/-

Later that day, I went to the labs.

I missed John and our neverending talks, that complicity I enjoyed so much and that allowed us to build a strong friendship. I hoped he could see me like that as well, because I actually considered him a huge, amazing friend.

John's new lab was located in a different area of the Science Division. The floor we had been at was being reconstructed for all we knew and John resumed to other level. I didn't see John in a week, and I genuinely wondered how things were going - from the recruiting, to the restoring, the projects on hold, etc.

By the door, there was security - thankfully, they weren't picky about me visiting John. Deep down inside I suspected Sephiroth might have ordered my prohibition in here but, to my surprise, I was allowed in this place.

Which was a plus.

"Hi." I said, as I rested against the door, my eyes finding John's - who got up from his seat at once. He smiled at me with that huge smile of him and walked towards me to hug me.

"Elie!"

I smiled, and we left the hug prolong for almost a minute.

"How are you doing?" He asked, finally allowing some space between us. "Have a sit."

"Okay, I guess." I said, as I took a chair in front of his desk. "I miss the labs. You and the staff."

John's smile faded a little when I brought up the subject. I knew it was sensitive territory to him but hell, I had to speak my mind to someone.

"Yeah." He declared, our stares locked. "Me too."

There was an uncomfortable pause and John took the cue to rest against his comfy chair.

"So, how's working close to the General?"

His question made me quiver. It was personal and uncomfortable and I didn't want to talk about it, but at the same time… I had to say I wasn't exactly content.

"Well, how should I put it…" I took my time choosing the words. "It's different. He's not like you."

John nodded at me, seemingly bothered with my answer.

"No he's not."

And since we were at it, I decided to go on.

"I don't know why he keeps me from the labs." I said, my eyes on John's. "Reno says it's because of Hojo. I just think he enjoys torturing me."

The tone had changed from steady to ironic as I ended the sentence, and John didn't miss it.

"Well… He has a point."

And that one caught me absolutely off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"Hojo is… under the General's eye."

_I beg your pardon_?

"Why?"

"Oh, you know."

John made it sound so simple and obvious, but I was completely in the dark about it. What did he mean with _that_?

"No, I don't."

John's expression changed as this conversation progressed, which couldn't be a good thing. I sensed something was wrong, there was _something_ he wasn't telling me! I _knew_ that face!

"Listen-"

"Okay, now I'm worried." I interrupted him. "What is going on?"

John left the comfort of his chair and walked towards me, sitting right next to me, with that spooky face he sometimes put on, and that was driving my pulse insane with worry.

"You shouldn't come here without Reno. It's dangerous."

I couldn't believe he had just said that.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said, my tone flabbergasted, just as my face. "Now I just can't visit you when I want to?"

"Elie-"

"Who is this about, after all?" I asked, guessing this strange talk leading to me stop visiting was the General's making. And that freaked me out completely. "Why doesn't he want me around you?"

I got up the chair and John did the same.

"It's not _him_." John clarified, and I wanted very hard to believe him - but… oh, but. "You know how Hojo can be."

His justification was ludicrous and I couldn't help but to snort.

"Why all the fuzz about Hojo?" I asked, genuinely. "The man's been around for years, why everybody's so paranoid about him now?"

John took a deep breath and lifted his arms, as if he wanted to calm me down with that action.

"The General has his reasons. And trust me, it's…"

The pause was terrible and I could tell John was literally out of words to offer me.

"What?" I insisted, but to no avail.

John turned and sit behind his desk, focusing on some papers.

"You should go."

My eyes widened at the nerve and the bizarre of this situation. Was he serious!?

"Like Hell! I have the right to know!" I was being very rude but I didn't care. What was this after all? A joke!? A very bad joke!? "Since when do you hide things from me, John?"

"Elie-"

"John, this is serious, come on."

"Of course it is." He said, with a harsh tone. "That's because the General is dealing with it most discretely, you know how Hojo is."

"I am very well aware of what Hojo is capable of, and-"

"Nicely done, Medina."

The pang in my chest followed immediately, as I turned to see who stood by the door of John's desk, omnipotent and superior as always.

Sephiroth. Looking like he was very displeased, arms crossed and a censure gaze on me and John.

I couldn't say a word but John stood from where he was, and eyed the General with seriousness on his face.

"I honestly think-"

"Don't think. Okay?" Sephiroth interrupted, getting inside the office at once. His stare felt mortal on John's. "It seems that, for you, 'thinking' proves to be very difficult when Stevens is around."

My mouth half-opened as I heard his words, and I felt offended. What was wrong with him… both of them, anyway!? And why were they talking like I wasn't even around? That made me furious!

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" I said, earning their attention. _Finally_. "And I would like to know what you're hiding from me."

Sephiroth narrowed his stare and bended a little towards me.

"I don't want Hojo around you, that's it."

There was silence for a moment, before I could actually say something.

"And why are you so stressed out about it now?" I asked. "Is there something you know I should be aware of?"

Sephiroth didn't answer and made that face. That _You-won't-get-a-thing-from-me_ face. My eyes met John's, hoping I would find some support there.

There was nothing.

"John?" I begged him, with all my sincerity. "I can't believe you're doing this."

My words came out shaky.

It was so unfair, so… sad. It was pretty obvious they were hiding things from me and it hurt like hell to be treated like this. Namely, from John.

It felt like treason.

I breathed heavily, and decided to leave the office before my body would betray me. I wouldn't cry in front of any of them. They didn't deserve my tears, my grief.

I gulped down my tears and my pride and left.

Without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Thankfully, I always listened to my gut.<p>

The moment I passed by the Science Division I had a feeling… something was happening. And I wasn't wrong.

I caught John and Stevens having the most compromising conversation, not a week after I had agreed with him secrecy about the Hojo issue. Not to mention that silly Turk. Where was he, and why wasn't he guarding her as scheduled?

I had barged in in the right moment, and it went on smoothly. Of course Stevens was pissed off about being left in the dark but, too bad. She left the office almost bursting into tears, which was, in a way, understandable, but also very dramatic.

Geez, I had no patience for that!

My eyes met John's, who had guilt imbibed in that face of his.

"Well done." I said, my tone ironic.

"Good luck undoing that." John declared, taking his seat again. I made a face at him.

"I'm not undoing anything."

He stared at me once again.

"Maybe you should. Considering you have to see her every day."

I sighed, actually considering his words.

"It'll pass." I declared, as I left his office.

Strangely, the thought of having Stevens sad over something I had done… disturbed me. And I didn't like that feeling at all.

* * *

><p><em>AN - there you go, hope you liked it :) _

_There's nothing normal about Elie's life and the future shall be promising, eheh!_

_See you next chapter and your comments, as always, are most welcome* _

_*And finally, the last but not the least... Thank you so much for all the reviews, some I cannot answer because when you review as 'Guest' it does not allow you to, but I do read them all and... they're a potent stimuli for me to keep writing. I absolutely adore how you readers connect with the story and I cannot get enough of your amazing support! Thanks again and... keep on Reading and enjoying the plot ! *_


	36. Making Amends

**Chapter 33. Making amends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew I must look like an animal on the loose.<p>

I was so angry, so fed up with those two. I knew I had to leave John's office in time or I would start distributing slaps.

They were being unfair and cruel at me and I hated it! Fucking hated it! Damn, it was something I was involved with, Hojo in the middle of it and they simply decided to put me in the dark?

I sighed at my thinking. This felt horrible. All of it.

I couldn't think I would have to go to work the other day, see him - that stubborn traitor son of a bitch, and treat him like I always did.

With _respect_.

That night was a blank. I wanted to sleep, wanted to stop hearing my pulse on my ears, but there was nothing able to ease me up. Muscles were tense and I couldn't relax enough to get some sleep, which eventually ended in me getting up in the morning with the most horrific face in the world. It looked like I was on hangover or something. Really.

Reno was the first one mentioning it, with that smiley face of his.

"Rough night, ha?"

I looked at him with a serious frown on my face, as I tried to eat breakfast. Reno sat somewhere in my kitchen, his legs crossed as he slurped an expresso.

"I wish," I said, gulping down the chocolate milk. "Those idiots are hiding things from me and they won't tell me why."

Reno paused and took a deep breath.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't know much either." He declared. "Sephiroth demanded of me to guard you with my own life, but offered me no concrete justification."

My eyes met Reno's, and I decided to go a little further.

"What about Hojo?"

Reno's face changed and I sensed something was wrong.

"He just… doesn't want him around you." He declared, seriousness all over that complexion. "Sephiroth was very specific about it."

It was the first time I had seen Reno serious, or worried about something. Which meant things weren't that simple… and maybe John and the General had their reasons to put Hojo far away from me.

But either way, I had the right to know.

"It's not fair to keep me in the dark, Reno." I declared, a little sad. "I'm not a child, I can take it, whatever they're hiding."

Reno sighed, and drank what was left of the Expresso, getting up and putting his hands on his pockets.

"Let's go, it's time."

I nodded, feeling my head tired. God, today was going to be difficult to go by. I couldn't wait to come home again from Shinra and have some sleep.

-/-

We walked in silence until we reached the Office, and we made the arrangements to go and have lunch by noon.

I sat, eyeing my desk and wondering if I had done the right thing coming to work here. I didn't particularly enjoy this kind of job and now - there was the General factor.

I was offended with him and the last thing I wanted was to see him, greet him, whatever.

Thankfully the girls working in the floor came to get me for a coffee - there was a new vending machine by the hall, next to the elevators.

It was great to take my mind out of the gutter, even if the talking was not very cultural, but I had to admit talking about stuff happening in Midgar spiced up my mind and senses. It was cool to know about the outside world, and I eventually realized the whole 'going-out' Reno was preparing next week… was actually a work-outing.

And exactly in the middle of a sincere group laugh, that the elevator door opened.

And everything turned somber in that exact moment.

_General_.

Our eyes met accidently and I felt my heart skip a beat in that moment. My smiley face disappeared and I turned my face immediately towards the group, dead silence scoring the moment.

This harsh footsteps echoed in that hall and everybody felt squeezed by his presence. He didn't say a thing, he only walked towards his office by the end of the hall, ignoring us completely.

_Thankfully_.

We all exchanged weird looks and I sighed, throwing away my empty cup of coffee.

"Gotta go." I said, with a low tone. "Thanks for the coffee."

They all whispered _Good Luck's_ at me and off their way they went. We all dispersed like a band of frightened cockroaches.

I sat in my desk for the whole morning busied with the stuff he had ordered me the day before. It took time, all this digital archiving.

Thankfully he didn't make an appearance and before I knew it, Reno passed by, prepared to abduct me to have lunch. _Thank God_!

I didn't bother to tell him personally I was going to have lunch, so I decided I should simply leave a note, glued on the screen.

'_Went to have lunch w/ Reno. I'll be back by 13.00._'

And off that place I went.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As much as I hated to agree with John, he was right.<p>

Actually, very right.

Things were unbearably tense between me and Stevens, and it actually disturbed more than the acceptable. That unfortunate episode had happened yesterday, there hadn't passed 24 hours and I felt heaviness inside my chest when I recalled her words.

So revolted and angry, about to burst in tears as if I and Medina were the worst of traitors.

I didn't think her reaction would affect me this much.

_Really, what was wrong with me_?

John had wished me good luck undoing what I had done and I didn't pay him importance… wrongly.

I felt a stupid sensation that I should make amends with her. Just because, for this tension just to end once and for all. And would be able to focus properly on my own matters.

Thing was, I wasn't going to say I was sorry - because I wasn't. I had hidden information from her and would hide whatever I had to if I deemed necessary.

This was a question of security, not of pride. Well… maybe a little.

The result of all this dozing off hadn't been bright. Early in the morning I had been gathered with the Turks and the Physics Department for the weekly report of activities… and my mind had been somewhere else, thinking futile stupidities over a stubborn, childish being.

"You're particularly distracted this morning, Sephiroth", Tseng alerted me and I hated to be this transparent. "What's wrong, problems in the office?"

I blinked at Tseng, my killing stare making his wicked smile vanish, but answering his question with silence.

"Mind your own business, Tseng." I whispered, as I exited the meeting, considering what Tseng had told me.

He was right, very right in deed but I couldn't disclose weakness of this nature. Nothing like that at all. So, I had to do something to end this right away. I had to return to my 'natural' mode. No _Sephiroth-bothered-over-someone's-feelings_.

But, deep down inside, a hint of worry consumed me. And, as I walked towards my office, all I could think was '_For Gaia, what's this woman doing to me_?'

-/-

When I reached the hall I saw her.

Stevens. Laughing her heart out with Reno, obviously with some silly obscenity he had just said. They seemed to be having fun and the theme was apparently gossip, cups of coffee on their hands, as they chatted casually.

It actually calmed me a little to see Reno was so enthusiastic over protecting Stevens, and she seemed to be okay with him around all the time.

Before I could say or do something, our stares locked. Brown-eyed Stevens gulped dry and her smile vanished, a childish sadness invading her facial features.

Reno caught immediately the environmental change and turned, his eyes meeting mine. Thankfully, he had interrupted the flow of unpleasant emotions between me and that stubborn woman.

"Hey." He said, and I greeted him with a silent nod, making my way to my office, sensing her censoring gaze on my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Idiot."<p>

I had said the words out of despair, I couldn't hold it any longer. He was behaving like a jerk since the day before and I hated it.

_Hated him for being such a stubborn bastard_.

My eyes remained on his back and his silver hair until his form disappeared on that hall. When my eyes finally unfocused, Reno's stare was on me, a mix of fun and surprise all over.

I blinked, expecting the most inadequate comment from him. I knew he had sensed the discomfort between me and, well, Sephiroth.

I sighed, hoping the constricting sensation on my chest would ease a little.

"It's the first time I've seen you so worked up over someone." Reno said, amused, and I, dead serious, threw him a serious look. "Since when are you guys like this?"

And by 'this', he obviously meant the tense environment and virtual discomfort created the moment the General left the elevator.

"Yesterday."

"And will you both stand it?" He laughed, "The place was about to combust, and you look like-"

"I don't want to hear it." I declared with a gesture, urging him to stop right there and then. "I have to go, I'm reaching my hour limit for lunch."

"Will you be okay?" He asked, as I threw away the empty cup and walked towards the hall. Reno remained with his hands on his pockets, eyeing me with a half-serious stare.

I raised one of my eyebrows.

"I'm one wall apart of the omnipotent Shinra man, what else can happen to me?"

I had been sarcastic and Reno seemed to enjoy it, raising his eyebrows at me, making a face. He nodded and took some steps back, and I sensed something was strangely off, Reno wasn't usually like that-

"Eleanor."

I widened my eyes as I heard a very familiar voice behind me.

_His_ voice. _Oh, damn_. And using my _first_ name.

I turned with a sudden move and tried to look like casual. Somewhere behind me I heard the elevator open and close, and I knew I was alone with him. Right there, not ten meters from his office.

"Yes?"

My voice didn't sound as steady as I wanted to. My stare met his and I gave everything to look and sound… coherent, strong and not remotely affected by him. Which was very difficult to accomplish, because all I recalled was… _hurt_. Feeling hurt and put aside, and… _argh_.

"A word, please."

Hum. _No, thanks_.

"I have things to do."

I sensed Sephiroth react to the words I had offered him. He took a deep breath and I felt my heart beat peak, feeling a little oppressed by his silence and his presence.

God, why there was no one in this damned hall? That way I wouldn't feel like this and he wouldn't have dared to haunt me right after lunch.

"I only ask a minute of your precious time."

His tone changed a little and I felt I had no choice but to acquiesce. He was like that. Authoritarian and a total… _handsome son-of-a-bitch_.

Oh, and what a not so adequate direction my thoughts were going. This was a terrible moment to focus on Sephiroth's physical attributes, namely considering I was very, very offended with him.

I followed, on his tail, and entered his office.

The moment felt oppressive as he stood resting against his desk, arms crossed. I took only a couple of steps and stopped, deciding to cut the silence once and for all.

"What is it?"

He answered me with his eyes on mine, a subtle and intense stare that threatened to drill a hole in me.

_Shit_.

"I am aware you didn't enjoy the fact I was hiding from you my suspicions on Hojo."

I gulped dry and decided I would be honest with him, considering he was doing the same with me.

"No, you bet I didn't." I admitted. "But then again, you're the General, you're the all mighty man who can do what he pleases with the mortals."

I was provoking him and he knew it.

"You're being childish." He said.

"You're being unfair." I retorted.

"Life is unfair."

And that made me angry.

"Really?"

The dialogue was sharp and leveled and we fought a battle of emotions hid behind each and single word. Sadly, I couldn't sense any of him, what irritated me. Namely because I had the feeling he could even hear my heart beating fast, sense my nervousness, my… fascination over him and the way my feelings over him were becoming… dubious.

"Why are you being so difficult?" He eventually asked, stepping slowly towards me, reaching a considerate distance from me. 50 cm, give or take. "I am doing this for you, I don't want him to have you."

It sounded so damn possessive and I liked it in a very sick, secretive way. I took my time considering what to say to him. His eyes remained on mine I felt him a little softer than before._ Walls down_.

"So, am I supposed to thank you for being treated like a-"

"He was the one attempting against your life. Not Rufus Shinra." He interrupted me, and his declaration surprised me. _Oh-uh_. "So yes, accuse me all you want for trying to be discreet."

I didn't know what to say, how to react. What he was telling me was serious. Way _fucking_ serious.

"Are you sure of that?"

I had to ask.

"I have no proof, if that's what you're asking."

The thought worried me. Rufus being innocent, then Hojo all worked up over taking me out? This was _insane_.

"You should have told me your suspicions." I stated, as I recalled his renitence in telling me the truth the day before. "That way… I could have done something, and… I wouldn't look like an idiot!"

But he reacted at once.

"You did the same, when it took you a year to reveal all the things about me and my upbringing." He narrowed his eyes at me, and bended down a little, towering me and stepping a little closer than before. "So don't you start on me about looking like an idiot without knowing a thing about what's going on."

"That was different." I gulped, trying not to think of how close he was and how tempting it actually felt. "You're being unfair. As usual."

"Don't be dramatic."

Our stares were locked and I felt something passing by between us - something that made me say something right from the heart.

"Your selfish actions hurt me."

"I never mistreated you."

He seemed to have all the answers prepared, it was a fact, but my memory was fresh on things that had happened when I was at the Science Division. Namely, that episode when he tried to strangle me. The same man that stared at me in a less proper way right now. There was something beyond making amends in him today.

"Well I can remember several times you did that exactly."

He seemed to recall exactly the moment I was thinking of. Actually, it was simple and obvious.

Things felt weird now, considering all that had happened back then. But Sephiroth decided not to go that way. His stare changed intensity and his neutrality returned again. Which meant he would change subject. I knew him that much by now.

"I am very sure Hojo arranged the whole thing for the simple reason he cannot get to experiment on. He does not react well to interpositions."

I took a deep breath.

"I _know _that."

"That's nice. So what are we supposed to do with so much information? He is not easily tricked. If he dreams he's the one we suspect of… we will never catch him."

He had a point.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know yet." He declared. "Probably, nothing. For now."

And there was something about his tone that made me do the math quickly.

"You want to use me as a decoy." I said, nodding. "Again."

"No, I don't." He stated, his stance softer. "But if it comes to that… I'll be closer this time."

"Will you?"

It was a genuine question, filled with little doubt. And a clear tease, which he caught immediately. Sephiroth tilted his head a little and gazed upon me seriously.

"You do trust me, don't you?"

His hushed tone was sexy and genuine, and all of the sudden I realized the question had a double meaning. I wondered what he intended, what he would be thinking about, namely because I was starting to feel my cheeks blush.

But, it was a fact that, no matter what, I did trust him. _With all my heart_.

So I nodded, a sample of smile escaping my lips. I felt so vulnerable when he did this to me - making me be so obvious and transparent to him, when he was always so defensive and closed up when it came to… feelings. Emotions. _Whatever_.

"Be careful with your walks. You'll be under tight surveillance the whole time, try not to wander around alone." He declared, with a casual tone. "I wouldn't want Hojo to spoil that little head of yours."

I snorted, actually amused with his words. And even satisfied - so the man was able to do some teasing as well.

_You're going to get it, tall guy_.

"Little head of mine?" I quoted, with a wide smile. "Is that supposed to be what? Insult? Compliment?"

A glimpse of smile seemed to form along the lines of his face, and I sensed his effort into keeping the status. He was he General after all and he wanted me to be sure of that… feel that he was the one in charge.

"You're dismissed, Stevens."

I nodded at him, taking a couple of steps back, my heart beating like crazy. But in the moment I was going to open the door, his voice made me stop.

"Oh, and Stevens?"

My head turned and our eyes met. Again. The formality was back when he used my last name.

"Yes?"

"Inform me verbally when you leave the office." He declared. "No notes, this is not junior school."

His words sting and I felt the need of justify myself.

"I thought you didn't want to be disturbed over something as silly as 'Hey, I'm going to have lunch, be right back.'"

His stare on me was solid and… soft, at the same time. It felt weird, it was like he was thinking something and saying otherwise. _Feeling_ otherwise.

"No notes, please." He insisted, and what could I do besides… agree?

"Very well."

I was the one interrupting that strange flow between me and the General. I didn't know what on Earth had happened in there.

It was like he wanted to apologize, in his own way, justify his actions.

Which could only mean that, in the end, I _mattered_ to him.

And that thought made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Days went by and finally had a definitive team to start working with in the new lab facilities. The thought amused me and I felt very happy to finally be back to work. The candidate selection had been difficult and I've been through hundreds of interviews - and I was tired of bureaucracies.<p>

It was time to make science - finally.

The labs were prepared, and my floor would be in a different wing of the Science Division. The one that had been destroyed was being reconstructed and I didn't know what the company intended to do with the area.

All I knew was I didn't want to go there.

It was painful to recall the carnage that had happened there.

I got up from my chair, the pile of curricula now inside a box, that I would store in the archive. It was time to go home and relax a little, it was a fact I needed a break from-

"A word, Medina."

A voice startled me and I turned, only to see the General by the door of my office, with that neutral face I was so used to already.

I blinked at him first, trying to deduce why the man was here at 7 p.m. on a Thursday, week day. This was winter and the days were smaller, it was actually dark outside, the only light available being the ones inside the building.

Eventually, my obvious worry was the first thing exiting my mouth.

"Is there everything okay? Is Stevens-"

"She's fine." He interrupted "I'm here over a different matter." He said, as he entered the office, closing the door behind him.

I gulped at his action - so, this was serious.

"Please sit." I offered, and we both took our chairs.

The environment was heavy and I sensed he was not here to tell me good news.

"I'm preparing Zack's memorial ceremony. And I'm considering letting Stevens out of it, it will be better if she won't attend it."

I blinked at him and took a deep breath, considering the consequences. Nothing that the man in front of me hadn't, I was sure. So… I was going to be very blunt with him.

"She's going to hate you for that."

He made a face and answered me crudely.

"I can live with that." His tone was smug and harsh. "Namely considering the whole thing would be an equivalent of targeting her, again, what would be totally unnecessary."

I sighed, and kind of got his point of view but… come on, it was too much. First the thing with Hojo, then this... I didn't think the General was doing the right thing but hey, he was the one in charge here. I could only make suggestions. Honest ones.

"Why don't you try and explain that to her? She'll understand."

The General eyed me with a side look.

"It looks like you don't know her." He declared, as if the subject tired him. "She would never accept not going to such thing, even if I was certain Hojo would be there with gun waiting for her to blow her brains out."

There was silence, and I wondered how this could be done pacifically. If, by any chance, it would be remotely possible.

The General interrupted my introspecting, guessing up the contents of my thoughts.

"What?"

And I decided I would be honest with him.

"I just… you keep on pushing her patience. You insist in doing things that she flips about. First the thing about Hojo, and now something as important and serious as Zack's memorial ceremony… well, you're a grown up, you'll be the one handling the consequences."

And now it was time for the General to remain in silence. And hence, I decided to be cocky.

"Do you enjoy it?"

My question seemed to catch him by surprise.

"What?"

"Teasing her." I clarified.

"I don't do such thing."

I didn't know if he actually had the notion he did that all the time… or if he was simply in denial.

"You do it constantly, General." I informed. "You just don't seem to notice… or do you?"

My last sentence seemed to irritate him somehow.

"This is not a question of teasing." He declared, his tone a mix of annoyance and seriousness. "I wouldn't put her life at risk over a stupid reason. I know how badly she would want to be in this ceremony and I don't get off over contradicting her, or anyone else, if that's what you're suggesting."

I decided to leave the subject there. Elie was something he wasn't very open to talk about and I sensed there was something he didn't disclose about her. I didn't know it there were feelings, or simply a simply obsession, but I also knew she definitely felt something for him, what complicated things.

I, knowing he was asking me not to tell her things she had the right to know of was not only cruel - it felt like treason.

"I don't agree with this but if it's all for the sake of her safety… I won't tell her a thing about it."

The general seemed relieved as he processed my words.

"Thank you."

As he prepared to leave, I insisted in some details.

"When will it be?"

"I'll let you know." He informed, with the office door half-open. "And, in the mean time… maybe we should summon the team with Stevens."

Okay, that one surprised me.

"What for?"

"Life goes on in the Planet. And she's still our informant, last time I checked."

I blinked at the man, appalled with his nerve. And what's with the '_we_' thing?

"Why don't _you_ schedule the appointment? Since you get to see her every day."

It sounded very personal and unprofessional, but I didn't resist. Come on, this was Elie we were talking about, not some piece of _meat_!

"What's that, Medina? _Jealous_?"

That smug smile of him made me snap in that very moment.

"You come here, and inform me you'll be preparing a funeral - the very one of that person you murdered, your 1st Class, and you know how Elie will react to that. She'll flip and she'll have all the right to do that, and on the top of it you ask secrecy. Of me. one of her best friends."

I paused a little, always under the silent scrunity of those alien green eyes.

"And then you just mention we should use her to get information just like that, like if she's … an asset."

I was far from done but the General outran me.

"I see a conflict of interests in here."

_Oh, come on_!

"There's no conflict, you just have to be coherent." I explained. "If you hide that kind of things from her, you can't just demand-"

"I have no problem in doing what I have to do to make things work Medina." His stance was aggressive and the man in front of me didn't pay me mercy. "If Stevens has to remain in the dark for her own good, I will keep her in the dark, even if she hates me for that. I'd rather having her hating me, but alive, but to deal with the guilt of her death if Hojo wakes up inspired and finds a way of killing her right under our noses."

The brutality of his words rendered me silent. I couldn't say a thing in my defense - he was right, I got it, but his ways… why did he have to do things like _this_?

I guess there was no rational explanation to that. Things were this way, he was like that… and the rest of us had to endure.

"I'll schedule the damn thing. Pay attention to your pager."

The words were fast and hasty and the man left with the swiftness of a Shinra man, an improved military of sorts.

I exhaled, tension exiting slowly my system.

What could I do not to let things run down the hill?

_Nothing_.

Just wait to see them collide.

Elie and Sephiroth.

* * *

><p><em>AN. I know, the plot's still running along the conflicts of dealing with Sephiroth daily and such, but it's necessary to contextualize what will happen next. This phase of the story has several character interaction and the FF7 happenings will flow around it. _

_It's a fact everyone is waiting to see how things will develop between Elie and Sephiroth and, let me tell you, it won't be easy or… normal. _

_To those who were afraid the FF7 plot was dying - it's not. There is a timing for everything, even for other characters to appear. _

_Hope you like this chapter and… see you in the next one….'Training Room' :), currently on the making!_

_You're all welcome to read and review, thank you so much for your support, your comments and suggestions - your reviews give me strength to go on and to invest in this fic every single moment I have to doze off a little. Even in late night shifts when the ER is calm (which is rare)!_


	37. The Training Room

**Chapter 34. The Training Room**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elie's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Days went by with no significant occurrences.<p>

A routine had been settled and the weekend - yes, weekends existed in this reality as well, and I couldn't wait to engage in some trip to visit Midgar with Reno.

Come on, I wanted to see the city, visit what I had seen so many times in a virtual setting. Things were going smoothly at work, with Sephiroth absent most of the time. He seemed to be absorbed in something, a mission I assumed - even if I didn't recall a thing he might be involved with in the post-Nibelheim scenario.

Of course, he would be dead - so the original plot wouldn't, per se, include him in anything. Which left me completely in the dark considering his doings. It was a fact I had a secretive curiosity over what he did, his hobbies and interests outside Shinra, but… he was very hard to reach.

Since he didn't bothered or didn't want to tell me what he was so absorbed in - why should he, if I was just a mere assistant of sorts, - I didn't insist on it. Which didn't mean I wasn't curious.

His seriousness, as always, was an impenetrable wall. Well, most of the times. There were moments he seemed to lower those defenses and just be… so… amazingly possessive over my integrity it actually excited me. And not in a very innocent way.

I was seriously afraid of falling for him. Feelings, strong emotions over a man like Sephiroth would only mean one thing: that I would get hurt, no matter what. Yep, that was what my mind told me all the time.

But oh, all that unstoppable fluttering I felt when his eyes met mine. It was like the green in his eyes whipped me on the inside, squeezed my heart and made me inhale deeply… for control.

Deep down inside I wanted it to be only an infatuation. A fascination - that would fade away in time. Everybody knew - and I of all persons, knew he was special, in every aspect.

But caring for him had its tricks. And I couldn't - _shouldn't_ overfeel things.

Because of all the things I had granted, disenchantment would be very certain.

I shook my head at my thinking.

Man, I didn't recall feeling like this in years. Opposite gender dilemmas. _Right_.

Eventually, of all the times I gave considerate thought about the matter - which were more times per day than the acceptable, it was a fact, - I decided: simply, don't push and just let things flow. Time would give me the right answer.

And it wasn't an option to mention my emotional doubts with someone. The risk of gossip was high and… well, if I eventually talked it out with John, I knew my declaration would disappoint him, in a way. He was such a friend, such an amazing guy… but all _this_ I felt was simply too risky to share with someone.

Hell, it scared me. But I had to believe it was just a phase.

_That's it, Elie, it's just a phase_, I said to myself. A phase I was shameful of sharing with someone because the chance of all this strange feeling thing being reciprocal was absurd.

So, what did smart-ass Elie do when she wanted to take her mind out of the gutter?

My eyes landed on the clock by the wall of the office: 3.p.m.

And my reaction was immediate.

"Reno?" I asked, mobile phone on my ear as I gathered the papers by the desk, my boring tasks done for the day.

"Yo, hungry?"

I laughed at his reasoning.

"No, but I'd like to ask you something."

The line was silent for a while and I sensed the Turk thinking.

"Whatever you want."

I smiled to myself, with a naughty smile, and gave it a go.

"Training room LV 49. Where is it?"

"Why?"

I didn't like Reno's reaction but I decided I would be honest.

"I'm curious." I admitted, "I've heard about it and I would like to see it live."

"Uh… dunno if I can, but-"

"Please!"

I was begging but what the Hell, I needed a break after the stressful week I had had.

"Okay, let me see what I can do okay?" He declared. "That thing is not properly open for visiting-"

"2nd Class train there, I know, but they have schedules. Everyone does."

I smiled silently, seeing the odds changing.

"I'm actually very busy right now but I'll figure out a way as soon as possible. Pay attention to your cell."

"Thanks."

The line was dead in a matter of seconds and I smiled widely to myself.

Ah, I so needed to breathe some fresh air! Do something besides being sit here, day after day!

My desk was neatly arranged and all my duties done.

And I didn't know where the General was - as usual. He had passed by this morning, ordered me around and left me sitting here since then.

So, I would assume weekend was upon me.

Which felt _GREAT_, for a change!

"Miss Stevens?"

I jumped, a little surprised with the voice coming out of nowhere. My eyes met blue ones and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Cloud Strife?" I left the chair where I had been sitting and walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

He answered me with an open smile and that shy expression of him. _Oh, Cloud, Cloud_.

"Reno asked me to pick you up."

My eyes opened wide in amazement.

"Wow, how efficient," I couldn't help to admit.

Cloud smiled back.

"Let's go, the LV 49 is settled in a different building."

"Oh, I'll be on my way, let me pick my stuff."

I grabbed my phone, home keys in my coat and some Gil I had there for my daily meals. I felt like a five year old about to get inside Disneyland, the expectation of seeing _The_ training room - the very same one where Sephiroth kicked Genesis' ass, that epic scene that threatened to take my breath away… and most of the ff7 fans, of course.

We left the floor, talking casually.

I asked him things about the SOLDIER training, and Cloud seemed to be very enthusiastic about it.

"I'm glad everything's going okay." I admitted. "I told you you'd make it" I added, blinking at Cloud, who blushed in reaction.

"Well, it's a shame Zack's not here to witness it."

And that took the smile of my face in that exact moment.

"Cloud-"

"I know, I know." He began, "I know he was responsible for his own… destiny. And I am aware that no one could have stopped him. He was… out of his mind."

I nodded, feeling guilt all over. The memory of Zack dying in front of me, impaled like a piece of meat, gave me shivers. And the thought of having him secretly dead inside a freezer was not only disturbing. It was _shocking_. I felt so bad just thinking about it.

"What?" Cloud asked, and I realized I had been in silence for too much time. We had walked in silence during my little mental journey to my own world. _Where all the shit rested_.

"Nothing." I said, my tone feeble.

"You're kind of pale, was it something I said?"

_Oh-uh_.

I cleared my throat at Cloud's statement, and decided to clear up my head. I couldn't give away my insecurity to him or he would suspect something was going on Zack-related.

"Uh… no, it's just…" I hesitated, and realized things weren't going the right way. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

I was being honest, and feeling a little despaired.

Our pace slowed and I realized we had reached the destination. The Training room door displayed the numbers LV 49, in bold dark red and I all felt was anticipation. It was good to finally have something to change subject.

"How about the truth?"

Cloud's words made me gulp dry, as he opened the door. So much for the_ change-subject_ theory. Cloud was focused on getting the conversation on and I so didn't want to go that way.

My eyes scanned the place, tiled with digital screens, or so it seemed, and it was huge. I couldn't see an end to it, and it was dark inside, only a ground path recognizable with green spots here and there.

Their technology was something mesmerizing.

"Did he suffer?"

I massaged my forehead with my right hand, my fingers reaching the creases forming there. Man, this was going downhill faster than I could predict. I didn't want to push the subject and Cloud insisted in a way that suffocated me.

"What?" I asked, so I could gain some time.

I had no idea what to offer, what _lie_ should I tell him for him to stop talking about Zack.

"Zack."

_Yeah, I know_.

Impressively, Cloud's insistence was taking away all the magic I thought I would find in LV 49.

"Uh… I… Strife, I don't know what I am supposed to tell you about that, I-"

"Is he in peace?"

His words made me shiver. The answer was obvious: _No_.

"It's not that simple, Strife." I sighed, and prayed for… inspiration to make something up.

"It's all he wanted." Cloud declared, pushing some buttons on a random wall, and the whole place transformed into… Junon Canon. I opened my mouth at the hugeness of the thing, as we - me and Cloud - stood over it.

"All he wanted was to rest in peace."

My eyes met Cloud's and I found it difficult to focus. His words touched me and I wanted so bad to tell him the truth and, at the same time, the virtual setting bombarded me with stimuli. The sea breeze, the sun in the horizon, the orange-pinkish light hitting us, it all felt too unreal and at the same time so absorbing… I felt I would like to be in this place forever.

Even knowing it wasn't real.

"Things aren't that simple, Cloud." I declared, without knowing what I would say to the man, begging me silently with hurt blue eyes. "Zack-"

"Is there a problem?"

The moment was suddenly interrupted.

My mind made the association with voice recognition and I only knew it was Sephiroth because my body reacted to his voice. Stomach fluttering - lots of it, was a shameful sign he was around.

He kept staring, slowly approaching us, like a God damned predator, as if he had caught us doing something naughty.

"No."

"No."

We had answered out of reaction, a childish chorus that didn't contribute at all to improve the situation. And once Sephiroth approached enough, I sensed him angry. Mad, to be precise. His eyes left mine and focused on Strife's - going straight to the point.

"You're dismissed, Strife."

"But, sir-"

"I said, you're dismissed."

I gulped dry, feeling my heart heavy, my eyes following Cloud's figure until he left the room. The virtual reality didn't faded and suddenly, all I heard was the sound of the waves, down there, hitting the shore, a cold wind blowing and the sun meeting the horizon line.

"Don't be so hard on him." I said, and felt Sephiroth's hard stare on me. "He grieves Zack, it's only normal that-"

"You cannot tell him Zack is stuck in your world." He declared, and our eyes met once again. "Strife does not know what Tseng and I decided concerning Zack. He does not know Jenova possessed him and he is very capable of doing some non-sense thinking he's honoring his dead friend."

His tone was not unpleasant, but I realized he was actually right. Very right indeed. I had been reckless and from now on, I had to be more careful when the Zack matter came up. Namely with Cloud.

So I nodded, and made a face, my eyes trying to focus somewhere else on the details of the Junon canon, the birds, the sky, whatever.

"Please, don't do this again. Or we'll risk everything. Again."

I heard him, his tone excessively comprehensive. I wasn't used to such calmness in him, he was always so harsh.

"Okay." I declared, my hands on the pockets of my wool coat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You never do, but yet, it keeps happening."

_Okay, I get it_! I closed my eyes for brief seconds, regret all over me.

"Why did you come here?"

His questioning seemed genuine.

"I wanted to see the LV 49, so I asked Reno to arrange it for me."

He blinked at me, and it actually felt funny - to see Sephiroth so in the dark about something.

"Why?" He asked, and I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Come on, General, it's the training room." I took a step back and turned with my back to him, thankful for the sudden subject change. "Virtual settings, flying and stuff, are you kidding me?" I half-turned slowly to end up my reasoning. "How come you're the only one having fun?"

I heard him snort, as I sensed him closer, and decided to go on.

"You're not going to tell me it's dangerous are you?"

"No."

His negation was strangely smiley. He was actually amused with our conversation, which was a plus. I didn't enjoy his somber and grumpy side, this one was so much better. _At all levels_.

"I know you, Genesis and Angeal used to sneak in here sometimes." I informed, and turned completely to face him.

He eyed me, measured me, accessing me with his alien eyes, and in that moment I wished I could read his mind. His stance, albeit serious, was now a little relaxed, which showed on his face. The marine breeze greeted us once again, and I took the chance to impersonate what I had lived, hundreds of times, in that screen at home, playing that game I was so fond of.

"_Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the Goddess; we seek it thus, and take it to the sky, ripples form in the water's circles, the wandering soul knows no rest_."

I paused, recalling how the actual scene progressed. The man in front of me let me speak, not saying a word. Just watching.

"And then you'd say -Loveless, act 1." I smiled a little, before continuing. "Genesis snorted, claiming you'd remembered and then you retorted - how can I not, when you'd beat it into my head."

I saw Sephiroth lock his jaw, an automatic reaction to my words. He remembered it - as vividly as I did.

"Don't take Sephiroth likely, Angeal said." I quoted.

"Is that the best you can do?" He said, and I recalled the moment he had said that sentence exactly. So, I decided I would answer him accordingly.

"All hail Sephiroth, uh?"

There was a sample of smile on his face and I took the hint to go on. This was fun. And a total tease.

"Angeal, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone. The world needs a new hero." I quoted Genesis, actually very amused, and took some steps back again, mimicking the way Genesis waved his arms in that exact moment.

Sephiroth approached me again, towering me with his usual omnipotence. He narrowed his eyes at me and tilted his head to the side.

"Come and try." He whispered, and I sensed that, besides the quoting, his tone held something else there, some hidden content I couldn't dare to guess up. In fact, it actually scared me he was playing teasing games with me just because. For fun, for whatever's sake.

No; that possibility, actually, freaked me out.

I didn't want that to happen to me, I had to protect myself - so, the reaction was inevitable. And what would be better than the original quote?

_Hit it_, Elie.

"So smug. But for how long?"

His face lightened a little and he smiled discreetly. I felt my pulse on my ears, a little expectant. His reaction wasn't very usual and I knew he could be very sarcastic when he wanted to. For a moment, I expected everything from him. There were moments when Sephiroth was a total stranger to me - if he wanted to.

"Your precision freaks me out, Eleanor." He was very serious, his eyes honest on mine. So transparent - for the first time.

And I couldn't help but to… feel amazed at his declaration.

"I thought there was nothing capable of freaking you out." I said, speaking my mind.

"Well now you know there is."

_Right_.

"Yeah."

All this strange amount of honestly with so much eye power made me feel a little uncomfortable. My heartbeat ran fast and I wanted so bad to be calm and relax, but there were too many factors distracting me right now. The setting, the smells, the heat of the fading rays of sun… and him. Namely him.

His presence. So overwhelming and-

"Here."

There were hands around my waist and I felt flabbergasted.

"Wait, what-?"

"Hold on."

I couldn't say a word. With an ease that outran me, he turned me to face him and adjusted us. Then, he just jumped up.

And the feeling was incredible. Just like I had seen him do, he was able to project himself in the air, as if he was lighter and able of staying up there for a while. It was the closest thing to 'flying' I had ever experienced.

"Oh my God." I whispered, seeing the sea from such high point. My hands grasped his leather forearms and our stares met unexpectedly. And, in that moment, I was very blunt with him.

"You're going to give me a heart attack!"

He smiled, and I sensed the situation amused him. He was actually enjoying all this manly demonstration of power… and superiority. In here, he could do whatever he wanted, play with gravity, cut invisible enemies, explore the planet as in reality.

We landed slowly at the tip of the canon, and he alerted me to focus on the landscape with a silent nod. He was so right. _Breathtaking_.

"It's beautiful." I admitted, and as he shifted me, now with my back to him, I heard his voice next to one of my ears. He man-held me with a practice of a man who knew very well what he was doing. _Good grief_.

"We're going up."

I didn't have time to react. Again.

"Yikes."

The jump had a stronger impulse this time and he was heading to the sky. The velocity was acceptable, until we reached a cold point above. The icy wind threatened to freeze my muscles, but the view I had from where we stood was simply mesmerizing.

"Amazing."

My words seemed to have impact on him.

"A perfect replica of the Planet. From the highest point in the sky… to the deepest spot in the ocean."

"It is."

The trip consisted of minutes, maybe, all I knew was the sensation overwhelmed me completely. There was no simulator on Earth that would match _this_! Not in a thousand years.

We perforated clouds, had a glimpse of the sun diving in the sea, explored the area, until we finally returned to the top of the Junon canon.

Still in one piece, thankfully.

Sephiroth let me go and I turned to him, with a silly smile in my face. I felt so happy it must be shamelessly obvious.

"Man. That was very Lois Lane."

He blinked at me, probably confused.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I laughed, feeling stupid. Gosh, being close to him did _this_ to me! "Thanks for the ride, it was amazing."

He nodded, a sample of smile on his lips. For moments I wondered what would take to grasp a full, blown smile from him. What would make him smile like an idiot… the way I was smiling right freaking now?

I had no idea.

"There's a meeting tomorrow, 11 am, science division, floor 5, east wing."

And that took me away of the virtual setting we were in, for a moment. I saw him walk away, headed to a wall, where he touched something, making the Junon canon disappear.

Now that I stood on solid ground, I could focus enough to ask him something.

"What's the occasion?"

"Classified."

His answer didn't allow much more dialogue. He walked away the LV 49 and I followed, finding Reno outside.

Apparently, waiting for me.

I looked over Sephiroth, who made his way, leaving me kind of off in this place. He said no word, no goodbye, no nothing.

Sometimes I didn't get him.

I heard the automatic door leading to LV49 closing, making a strong noise behind me.

My eyes found Reno, who smiled at me with that typical facial expression of him. Joker.

"So I suppose you had fun!"

I merely blinked at him, not able of answering him.

"Come, I'll take you home."

"Thanks."

We walked in silence and I couldn't think straight. What had happened inside that training room? Was it… what was it, damn it?

Did it have a name? Fit in a category?

The borders were becoming foggy… and I didn't know what to do about it.

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing."

Right, better not say a word about flying around with _him_.

"Like Hell. You hair is-"

"Reno!"

I closed my eyes in despair, not wanting to talk about it. God, this was so… frustrating.

"I'll shut up."

Reno's tone was joyful, and I knew it was a matter of time until he would find out what had happened in the LV 49.

After all, Reno had a reputation to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>I had caught Cloud with Stevens at the LV 49 out of sheer luck.<p>

Reno was in an official meeting when Stevens called, a meeting where I was as well. All the excusing himself to take care of the something alerted me - and I simply asked him what was going on with Stevens calling him in the middle of the afternoon.

He didn't hide a thing, admitting he had sent Cloud to do some sight-seeing. Which would be normal and had nothing to worry over, if Cloud wasn't who he was: an eager soon-to-be-1st Class, with his idol recently passed away in mission. _Zack Fair_.

The information was supposed to be secretive and gaps were not allowed - of any kind, and I knew it frustrated Cloud to a point. He knew the basics about the circumstances of Zack's death, but he wondered. It was only normal. He had the will of a SOLDIER, and I knew it.

And I also knew he would try to retrieve information from Stevens.

It was obvious and even logical that it would happen… but I couldn't let him even try. I knew Stevens enough to know that, with the right amount of pressure, she would give in to Cloud's insistence.

After all, she knew him better than any of us, knew what moved him, how he worked.

And that innocent sympathy would lead her to do unwise things.

Thankfully I got there in time. The virtual reality was set up, Cloud and Stevens talking in the middle of the Junon canon.

I didn't like it in the least. Didn't like this in any possible way.

Having to chase Stevens around, always checking if everything was okay, always alert if someone decided to have her off the map… Reno did a good job, always near her practically 24/7 and all but it became consuming, and was starting to interfere in my real job.

I was a General, I had my own business to mind. I was starting to think that maybe giving Stevens a chance in this world hadn't been an intelligent choice after all. Maybe it would be safer and less worrying if she remained inside a lab, just like John had suggested.

But then again, the whole situation had its counterparts. She was one hell of an informant. In her own way, she had her professionalism, a unique resuming capacity, even in the reports she made for us.

She always minded about everyone's safety, and had been honest with me since the beginning, despite our differences. I could never thank her enough for saving me from becoming a nightmare - something I didn't know the impact it would have in society, but taking in Steven's face when she described to me was plenty enough to grasp how it would be. Of course, thanking her that openly was absolutely out of question. She was very emotional about me - maybe too much. There was something when the conversation between us got softer. Something I didn't know how to name, as in so many things concerning Stevens, even the things she made me feel.

All of it was awkward and odd. The way my body functioned when she was around changed, just like the tone in someone's voice.

It all felt too foreign to me - what worried me. I couldn't afford this strange things affected my professional life.

I had responsibilities and secretly, I felt her presence changed me. Which I didn't enjoy particularly.

The recreation of the fight Angeal, Genesis and I had had impressed me. It was a fact it did, the way she knew all the lines, everything we had said to each other… it all was too much for me to ignore.

So, knowing Stevens had a childish curiosity over the LV49 properties, I decided to give her a field trip. A complete one.

Her reaction had been far from gratifying to watch. She looked genuinely happy and content, so at ease… close to me. Feeling a woman's touch gripping my arms was totally unknown to me. In fact, it was something foreign and not very common. Women feared me, feared my touch - as if I was that lethal. But not Stevens. For her, everything was normal, she accepted everything coming from me. Even closeness.

And that freaked me as much as her informational capacities.

Usually I had to be the one refraining the contact - she seemed so obscenely at ease that my abruptness confused her every time.

But, it was necessary. Someone had to _think_ in the middle of all this.

I blinked, realizing I had been dozing off for the last minutes. Thankfully no one noticed, and Tseng talked with John as if I wasn't there, about something concerning beach and warm water in Costa del Sol.

I looked around the office, one chair still vacant. My eyes met the clock by the wall. 11.01 a.m.

Stevens was late.

"Hi."

And, speaking of which. We all turned, reflexively, and her eyes met mine in first place, brief but intense. There she was again.

_This has to stop_.

"Get in." John said, with an obvious grin on his face. "Good morning."

Tseng greeted Stevens as well and I saw her take the vacant spot. Right in front me.

_Just great_.

"So, to what we owe this… reunion?" Stevens' tone was smiley and enthusiastic, and I decided to cut the chase.

"Information." I declared with a dry tone. "About the next year."

"Oh. Okay. Just let me… think."

In the seconds that followed I noticed all the smiles had vanished, replaced by frowns of seriousness instead. Good to know I had that power.

"Year 0003. Very well," She started, with a nod. "So I assume the Turks had been researching and already know that one of AVALANCHE's HQ is located in Wutai."

"Indeed." Tseng agreed.

"By then, Rufus would inform AVALANCHE of your plans, but since he's in custody that's not going to happen." She concluded. "Well, the invasion on the HQ will get along pretty okay, with minor intercurrences."

"What do you mean?" Tseng asked.

"A Wutaian woman will stick her nose… but she's not a threat."

There was a pause again and Stevens seemed to gather herself again.

"Then would come the attempt on the President's life. Again, considering Rufus is under custody and that you already know what he intended to do, my advice would be… supervise him."

I decided to say something on the matter.

"He'll try no matter what, but we will have to consider he'll eventually find another way to have his father killed, even if he's under arrest."

"It is a possibility." Stevens agreed with me, and continued. "AVALANCHE will try to sabotage the Launch by stealing the oxygen's tank. This will happen around April, give or take. In the meantime AVALANCHE will also try and occupy the Mako Reactor in Corel and destroy it."

Stevens gulped before continuing.

"That mission will happen in May, the 8th, to be precise. It would be there when Rufus would be caught, what obviously won't happen because he's already in custody."

Tseng snorted and spoke.

"Well that can change." He declared. "We might let him leave to see if things walk that course and then catch him with proofs on our hands."

Tseng's eyes met mine and I got his strategy. But I wondered, if Rufus would be that naïve, now that he knew we were aware of his intentions.

"It is a possibility to discuss further ahead." I suggested, my tone neutral. All this had to be done with tact or our supposed advantage wouldn't work to favor us.

On the contrary.

Stevens made a soft sound, signal that she wanted to speak again.

"Very well. In the meantime, there is something you must know about but deal with it discreetly."

And that had our full, blown attention.

"One of AVALANCHE's members, Elfé, is actually Veld's daughter, the one he assumed dead."

The silence was actually shocking and we merely blinked at the revelation. Tseng seemed taken aback and Stevens' voice was heard once again.

"So that would be a shock and actually will lead to his… degradation. In a manner of speaking."

There was a moment of reflection, where I supposed everyone drew conclusions. Yet, my mind roamed about something she had mentioned minutes ago.

"So what will happen to the Corel reactor?"

"It will be destroyed. The President will not be happy with it, at all, and he will order Scarlet to go there with Shinra troops to burn down the mining village, what sadly happens, with minor casualties thankfully."

Our stare locked and I sensed uneasiness in Stevens' eyes. She avoided my gaze and changed subject.

"After that, Rufus would be caught and would remain in custody permanently, and…" She paused, searching Tseng's attention. "You, Tseng, will be appointed as the new and official leader of the Turks."

Tseng looked surprised.

"What about Veld?"

Stevens took a deep breath before speaking. So. Bad news were coming.

"The President will command you to kill him."

Another uncomfortable silence passed by and, before someone would start getting emotional, I jumped in.

"All right. Anything else?"

Stevens shook her head, her eyes on the ground. The last revelation has left its marks in everybody in this office - except from me. I got up the chair, the movement seeming to have some impact. Tseng got up as well, and John started arranging papers on his desk, grim as ever.

"Let's have all this written shall we? Then we'll reunite to discuss strategy." I declared, and no one said a word against. "Stevens?"

Her eyes met mine and I raised my eyebrows, giving her a hint to rush things up. This was next's years happenings we were talking about.

"Yep, I'll make the report." She declared, still sitting."Oh and if you want, I can inform you about the 0004 year as well."

I blinked a couple of times, not getting if she was joking or plain honest. Sometimes she had the most refined irony I had ever heard and seen. It almost matched mine. _Almost_.

"Okay, go ahead."

She smiled softly and spoke - directly at me.

"Simple. The Gongaka Reactor will explode. And that's it."

Silence followed once again and I felt the weight of 3 pairs of eyes on me. What, was she playing around or what?

"Just that? For the whole year?"

She nodded, and I simply concluded she was being true. _Why wouldn't she_?

"Fair enough." I declared, and my stare met John, then Tseng. "It seems we have work to do, people. We'll gather next week if you agree for further discussion."

Everybody stated affirmatively all over the office, Tseng saying his goodbyes and excusing himself. John got up and walked us to the door, as he and Stevens talked about something about the Lab and the new personnel.

In any normal circumstance, I would leave in a no time, but this was not the case.

I still had a question to pose her.

So I patiently waited for their goodbyes to end and finally question Stevens by the hall, where John couldn't see us anymore.

I heard her footsteps, hasty and short, approaching me. And the face she made when she saw me was priceless. In a matter of speaking. I didn't enjoy scaring people the shit out of themselves, but she actually was caught by surprise.

"You scared me."

"I know."

She made a shocked face and remained in silence, waiting for me to say something.

"There's a part of the story you're not telling me."

And that seemed to grasp her attention.

"What's that?"

"The remaining 3 months of the current year."

I saw her process my words, and… recall.

"Is there anything in particular you want to know?"

_Yes, there is_.

"Nibelheim."

Stevens took a deep breath before speaking.

"The Shinra mansion is supposed to be rebuilt. And they'll continue experimenting there."

"You mean Hojo?"

"Yes. But that's something… complex." She declared, with that _it's-not-that-simple_ tone. "I think it may involve a visit there for you to grasp exactly what Shinra did and still does in there."

I did the math quickly.

"So that's not a priority."

"No."

"Very well."

"Can I leave?"

Our stare changed nature out of the sudden. Her request to leave held something behind those words, something I didn't know what to make out of it.

It was intense and fearful, in a way.

So I simply nodded, allowing her to go away. From me.

And as she walked along the hall, I just stood there, processing the effect of her presence in my state of mind.

She was something. _Really something._

She told me - us,- everything, put her heart out in those reports and I… was hiding something very important from her. Zack's memorial ceremony was upon us, soon.

I gulped dry as I thought about the consequences. John was right, she was going to hate me for that.

But I wouldn't quiver. I couldn't.

_It's for her own safety_., my mind declared.

With a sudden move, I walked away, going for Masamune. LV 49 would have to bear with me once again.


	38. The Chocobo Dance

**Chapter 35. The Chocobo Dance**.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had been summoned to the General's presence right before leaving Elie doing her thing. I didn't tell her the man had paged me with urgency, but I had a feeling I was going to hear it.<p>

Hunches were difficult to ignore in a Turk, and there was something going on involving him and Stevens that I couldn't quite grasp.

Hence, that scene at the Training Room. What on the Planet had _that_ been? Something was definitely going on, and it bothered them both.

Elie was very transparent in what concerned the Sephiroth's actions towards her. She was sensitive about it but tried to hide it, as if the feeling embarrassed it, somehow.

I stood by the office, taking the liberty to knock and enter.

Once I got inside, Sephiroht's silhuete behind the desk was the first thing I saw. Arms crossed, staring at the window, apparently dozing off about something.

How wrong I was.

I walked and reached the chairs resting against the desk, waiting for him to start.

"You can sit if you want."

His tone was flat and… worried.

I did so. And waited for the man to say something.

"You must not acquiesce to her every whim." He declared, turning to face me, finally. "Your last option almost turned out a disaster if I hadn't intervened."

And, of course, I grasped immediately he referred to Cloud.

"I didn't do it on purpose." I declared. "Cloud was the only one available at the moment and I thought it would be okay for him to show her the LV 49."

"We have to be more careful from now on." He stated, not offering further justification. "That means a tighter surveillance."

Curiosity burned inside of me.

"Why is that?"

I saw him taking in a deep breath. And I sensed he had something unpleasant to tell me.

"Rufus Shinra is walking free. After careful deliberation with Tseng and the President, we decided to let him go."

_What_?

"Wouldn't that be risky? I mean, he-"

"Everything's a risk, Reno." Sephiroth interrupted me unmercifully. I could tell he wasn't particularly patient today. "Thankfully we have advantage, and we must consider all of our actions thoughtfully. I don't particularly enjoy letting Rufus walking away when I know what is going on inside his head… but hopefully it will pay off."

"What about the other AVALANCHE element the company had in custody?"

He took his time answering me.

"Fuhito? Dead." Sephiroth's tone was one of displease. "Took his own life after a couple of interrogations. Didn't disclose much."

I could tell he was fed up with the whole thing. All of it was escaping his control. Him, the control freak in person.

_Geez_.

"What about Hollander?"

"That's another issue we have on our hands." Sephiroth snorted, and I sensed irony. "As a traitor, he must be condemned to death, but… the company is considering reintegrating him. Claim they don't want to waste his intelligence away."

I shook my head and offered my opinion.

"Risky option. Once a betrayer, always a betrayer."

"Yes." He declared, shifting position right behind the desk. He didn't even sit. "And Hojo, that sick, mental being… will consider use Hollander to his purpose."

_Whoaaaa_… and how was Hojo in the middle of this?

"How do you know that?"

"I wish I was wrong, believe me. But Hojo is the most dangerous man walking among us, for the time being."

And that sounded so damn… improbable. I narrowed my eyes at his declaration and spoke my mind.

"But he never leaves the lab."

Sephiroth's stare was hard on mine.

"He doesn't need to leave to lab to have his own way."

I blinked in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Now you're worrying me."

He put his hands, flat on his desk. His stare was serious and hateful, and I couldn't exactly tell what was going on, why the General fed such pure hatred over Hojo. My guess… there had to me a lot of things I didn't know.

"He wants Stevens, at all costs. Dead or alive. I know that look on his face, when he desperately wants something he can't have."

His words didn't shock me but I wondered if he wasn't exaggerating. I mean Hojo, really? The man was a lab rat!

I got up the chair, deciding I would be very honest with him.

"He won't have her on my shift, General." I swore. "You have my word."

My speech seemed to please him but still, there was a trace of doubt all over him. I knew he preferred SOLDIER over Turks, and it was only normal. He was familiar with the ways of his guard, and even if he had knowledge of the Turks and our _modus operandi_… there was always a biased preference.

"I wouldn't expect less of you." He nodded at me.

"Permission to leave."

"Permission granted."

And with decisiveness, I left the office.

As a walked towards the Turks' floor, my mind went busy. Now the General had alerted me things were actually very tricky with Stevens' security.

And we had a work-outing scheduled in days.

_Man. _

I sighed as the thought of cancelling occurred. Would something that drastic be, actually, necessary?

I guess I would have to ponder.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Reno seemed immersed in thought for days, and I wondered if work was that consuming for them, Turks.<p>

When confronted with my questioning he shut me off a little. I knew him enough to know he was hiding something, but deep inside my mind I tried to convince myself he might actually be worried with something at work.

Days in the office passed by, neutral as always.

The General ignored me with a will I could only classify as psychiatric. Really, this guy had a problem. One day he was a cutie. Tender, eyeing me that way I enjoyed so much, worrying so openly over me and … getting me to fly with him.

The memory of those moments, honestly, made my insides squirm.

But then, the other day he just… behaved like a stranger. It was like I wasn't part of his universe.

Time had given me defenses. Days passed by and with that humor of him, what choice did I have but to… ignore as well?

Besides, I had been minding my mind with something else - _house décor_. Once the first wage was in, I took some time to re-decorate. The apartment needed my own touch and I convinced Reno to walk me to some stores in Midgar.

He was very strict with the hours but he managed to arrange the whole thing for me. Thing was, I didn't know he would reserve the whole shop for me. He took his goons with him, everybody guarded the store and he stayed with me inside, most likely bored to death.

I asked him why the excess with the guard thing and shoving other customers out of the store, but he resumed to tell me 'that's how things were'.

Well, there was something about Reno's stiffness that didn't felt real. He was behaving way too strictly, like he was following orders.

And I was willing to bet from _whom_ all those orders were. Not from Tseng, of course.

But I decided not to go that way. Hell, they were the military, if they wanted to spend time and resources on me when I was shopping, well… it was their problem.

Eventually the day arrived - We were going out.

The thought put me in high spirits. The girls in the office were going to, and they told me Reno was arranging the whole thing at the club. Which had a very particular name: _The Chocobo Dance._

I laughed genuinely when they told me about it and heard them the whole morning commenting over clothing. Right.

That had been one hell of a ride to find. Reno, as always the most patient man on the world, deposited me on a high couture store where I had some difficulty in finding a normal dress.

I was used to simple lines, and the whole thing was exuberant and flashy.

Eventually, after much experimenting, I eventually found a somehow decent dress with an acceptable cleavage and simple cut, but classy enough for a night out.

Plus, the color was simply mesmerizing. Aqua green, it matched Sephiroth's eye color in a rather disturbing way.

"That suits you like a glove, Elie." Reno had said, with a sign of approval.

I had smiled at him, secretly wondering if he had made the association like I had. I bought the dress and when I got home that night, I took my time staring at the item.

Would it be too much? Would I be okay with it on, plus black pumps?

_Nah_. Flats would definitely go along instead.

I texted Reno when I was done. The office was calm, it was Thursday and the General had been absent the whole day. _Busy man_, my mind mocked.

"Yo, Elie!"

And there was Reno. I smiled at him.

"Hey! Ready for later?"

He smiled back.

"I can see you are."

"I am. Can't wait to go to _The Chocobo Dance_."

And as we walked away, Reno took his time joking around.

"Are you aware there won't be real Chocobos in there, right?"

I nodded.

"Of course not."

_Duh_!

"So let's get you prepared, girl."

We laughed, as we walked towards my apartment. Once inside, Reno was patient enough to wait for me almost an hour. He took a little nap on my sofa as I busied myself in the bedroom, and I was the one walking him up when I was done.

He got up swiftly, and he took his time taking me in. He made a strange face and, for moments, I felt a little worried.

"What? Is there something wrong?" My face was now serious and I waited for him to respond.

"No, Elie." He declared. "On the contrary."

I made a face.

"What do you mean?"

And then he smiled wickedly, that smile so typical of him.

"You're hot, girl." His tone was funny. "Man, if the General sees you…"

And that comment removed the smile out of my face, completely.

"What kind of comment is that?"

Reno blinked at me, a little surprised with my reaction.

"You're very touchy when the subject is him." He stated. "Is there something I should know of?"

I gulped dry and felt angry. Childishly angry.

"No, there is not, not in a million years. Satisfied?"

A laugh followed and Reno approached me with a genuine smile. He held me with one arm and took a selfie of us with his phone.

"Don't take it so personal. I heard you got to fly with him the other day."

I shook my head and decided to play along.

"You're such a sucker for gossip."

"It's true then!"

We both laughed and I decided to give him some intel over the situation.

"It was pretty okay." I said, as I arranged my flats. "The virtual training room was a place I always wanted to visit. I asked Strife to show it to me but then, the General-"

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"I have my sources." Reno admitted. "Besides I think it's cool he gets close to someone. Maybe that will make him less douchebag."

I made a face.

"Come on, he's not like that."

"Elie." Reno bugged his eyes at me and I sensed he was about to tell me something serious. "You don't imagine what he demanded for me to guard you." My eyebrows went up with expectation. And surprised I remained as Reno continued. "No touching was his first imposition."

_What_?

"Oh."

Reno snorted as he saw my reaction.

"He's very possessive over you. Which I can get, in a way. You scream special all over and what you did for him really touched him. Alien attracts alien."

Man. Such a revelation. '_No touching_', was he real?

"That's weird." I admitted, as I got my home keys. "Shall we go?"

Reno nodded and off we went.

The ride was completely secretive, inside those vans I was so familiar with. Reno insisted in taking me with cavalry around. '_Just in case_', as he told me, to justify his actions.

I couldn't see a thing past those thick, dark glasses.

But once the van came to a stop, I sensed Reno's stare on mine and he spoke, with that smile of his.

"We're here."

I felt my heart pounding, the expectation was too much to bear. My God, I was going to have a blast! Reno helped me out the van and once outside, the first thing I noticed was the smell.

Midgar sure smelled different from the Shinra area. A hot, artificial wind blew, bringing scents of food and spice, and there was light everywhere.

_Downtown_, my mind concocted.

The night was completely illuminated with the flashes of clubs and bars in an avenue that didn't seem to have an end. It looked neverending, and lots of people passed along, the severity of Turks's presence giving away someone kind of important was around.

That would be _me_.

"It's here?" I asked with a smile, as my eyes landed on the building with a huge yellow neon Chocobo up on the roof.

Reno nodded at me. His hand landed on my back and I saw him whisper something to Rude, who remained outside, like a guard dog next to the black van. They remained serious as they exchanged words I didn't hear.

Reno took his time standing next to me, urging me to accompany him.

"Let's get inside?"

"Yep." I said, with a smile. "Is there everything okay?"

His eyes met mine and he blinked.

"Perfect, Elie."

I didn't answer, honestly wishing everything was actually perfect, just like he claimed to me. We crossed the street slowly, the line immense. Reno made a sign to the door man and he simply allowed us in.

Well, wasn't this cool being a VIP? The thought amused me, and I wondered if Reno was always this showoff. The music playing was lounge-like, nice and trendy, not excessively loud. At least I could hear myself thinking and talk to Reno without screaming. Which was a plus.

_The Chocobo Dance_ had been an amazing choice.

"You did it." I said, laughing.

"What?" His surprise was genuine and funny to look at.

"You impressed me, Reno!"

He laughed at me.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, with his joker face all over. "I'm just trying to be a good host."

I shook my head at him.

"And following strict orders."

He eyed me and didn't give himself away. He just ignored my little provocation.

"Let's have fun."

He made a sign with his chin, and we went stairs up to a discreet place. There were green sofas, with an exceedingly nice aspect and a round table. Four people sat in there, and I took my time recognizing who those persons were.

The girls I worked with.

"Hey!"

"You're gorgeous, Elie!"

The compliment made me blush a little, I wasn't used to it.

"You're pretty cool yourselves."

They all laughed, and we took our time adjusting, sitting on those sofas. Reno sat next to me, excusing himself a couple of times to get us drinks.

I smiled with all my will, happy to realize I could actually have a life, a normal existence in this reality.

We talked, talked and laughed for hours.

The girls' company was enjoyable and I had stopped by the third cocktail Reno had brought me. Really, that blue and fuschia thing tasted so sweet it brought tears to my eyes.

Reno drank something from a bottle, similar to a Martini and the girls resumed to shots. Well, I assumed they were the shots in this reality, because they sure drank them that way.

Most of them were already very happy - free from inhibitions.

I felt very warm inside, but I knew my limits. Alcohol was the same in both worlds. Well, at least it had the same effect.

"So, let's have a dance."

Reno's voice invaded my thoughts and my eyes landed on his hand - already prepared to take me away from the seat.

I hesitated.

"I don't dance, Reno."

I saw him bug his eyes at me.

"Come one, this is The Chocobo Dance!" He said, pointing up. I took my time realizing he meant the tune playing. I had to admit, it sped up our senses. Slowly I got up and my left hand slowly landed on his. "Come on, just follow me. The crowd!"

He pointed at the people dancing on the dance floor. It was some sort of choreography that everyone knew by heart, alike the 'Asereje'. I saw Reno exemplify, then the girls followed.

It was so funny it hurt, seeing them so… freed. Yeah, maybe the alcohol had helped a little in that department.

So, a little embarrassed at first, I tried to imitate them. Only to fail completely.

"Come on, you look like a robot!" Reno joked. "Here, let yourself go with the flow."

As the moves followed, I caught the rhythm. It was actually very liberating to dance this way, when everybody moved accordingly.

"It's catchy."

"It is!"

And in between jumps, turns and arms and legs moving with an entertaining beat that shifted and turned for at least half an hour, I actually had lots of fun. In between giggles and sincere laughs, we finally stopped, clapping and cheering the man behind the music. That would be the DJ.

"Boy, that was cool!" I said, in between breaths.

Geez, all this dancing had been harsher than a Zumba lesson. I felt sweaty all over, tired and with adrenaline flowing inside me. And, thanks to my flats, my feet didn't hurt. By the corner of my eye I saw several girls taking their heels off, and I smiled at my nice idea.

Who cared if it didn't look glamorous? All I wanted was to enjoy.

Reno composed himself and we prepared to go upstairs again, towards the niche he had reserved us but then, as the music shifted, I sensed him stop.

He turned and faced me.

"Well, now…"He said, holding me. "…a calm one."

I didn't have much time to react. Reno wasn't pushy in a bad way, but thank God he had told me once he didn't like me in the wrong way or I would be feeling very harassed right now.

"A ballad. Wow." I said, as I landed my hands on his waist. The music was actually slow and calming, notes and instruments soothing the environment, in a tune I hadn't ever heard in my life. As we danced, now so close to Reno, I could sense how thin he actually was. The man was all muscle, lean as I always imagined him to be. Not that 'Advanced Children' hid details of Reno's anatomy.

"Reno, I didn't know you were such a good dancer." I admitted, smiling at him.

"I'm not."

He answered me with a tone he was actually enjoying the compliment.

"Like hell you aren't." I insisted.

"Why thank you."

And with a gentle turn, we shifted positions. We remained dancing, as Reno made funny faces which were hilarious according to the tune playing. I laughed at his mockery. It all went along fine, until I heard him call my name.

"Elie…"

There was a worrying sense of warning on his tone. My eyes traveled to his at once.

"What? What's with that fa-"

I couldn't end the sentence.

There was a dry, whoosh sound coming out of nowhere, and I sensed Reno squirm a little, as if surprised with something.

So close to me, I sensed Reno's breathing peak. Warm humidity invaded the space between us and I blinked, feeling a little bothered.

_What the-_?

I tried to create some space between us but Reno couldn't respond. As seconds passed by he felt heavier in my arms, and his face… pained.

In that moment panic invaded me.

Something was definitely going on.

"Reno?"

My voice came out like a frail calling and I sensed his arms grab me, urging me to kneel with him.

"Don't move." He ordered, as I sensed wetness all over me. It was warm and viscous, smelled metallic and… in that moment I knew it was blood.

_Reno's blood_.

I wanted to see what was going on behind him but he didn't let me. Screaming started out of nowhere and I saw armed men invading the area. SOLDIER. What were they doing here?

Their outfit was impossible to miss.

"Ugh…" Reno's soft grump made me turn my attention to him again. His grip on me became feeble and we both collapsed on the floor, the space between us finally opening.

There was blood everywhere. Reno's chest, my dress, my hands and arms.

Reno blinked, tried to control himself, as he lied on the floor, his hand grasping mine.

"Reno…" I couldn't find words to say anything. All I recalled was Zack dying in my arms, and I didn't want to relive that again.

_No way_.

"Damn." He whispered, with a harsh breath.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked, as people around me screamed and ran. There were SOLDIER shoving people off the area, clearing the premises. Turk were around too and before I could blink, Rude showed up.

"I need paramedics, now." He said, calm, with his eyes on Reno. He talked with someone though a device inside his ear. "We have an injured man on spot. Bullet wound."

I processed the words, tears welling up.

My God. Reno had been shot? _Shot_, for Christ's sake? I gulped dry as I tried to say something. I didn't know what to do, what to say. Right now, everything felt, sounded, looked like nonsense.

"Make some compression." Rude said, and I took my time understanding he was actually talking at me. There was some thick cloth on his hands and he gave it to me. "Until the medical team arrives."

With trembling hands, I grasped the cloth Rude had handed me and put it on Reno's chest. I pressured the area, Reno squirming as I did so.

"I'm sorry…" I said, as tears fell, and I pressed the cloth on his chest. The tears dotted the clothes and my arms, hands, darkening the blood that would stain my dress forever. "Forgive me…"

"There's nothing to forgive, Elie." He said, his voice feeble. "I sensed that damned presence, aiming."

I closed my eyes shut and a sob escaped me. His bloodied hands touched my forearms and I opened my eyes again, only to see Reno half-smiling as always.

God, I didn't want to lose him.

"He'll need surgery."

The voice talking was recognizable, and I knew immediately Sephiroth was around. His form lingered with Rude, inches of me.

And as I sensed people dressing in white approach me, Reno, someone else crouched next to me.

"You can let go, he's in good hands."

But my trembling, bloody hands didn't want to obey. My eyes were on Reno, who nodded at me, as if giving me permission to do as I was told.

"Don't die." I whispered, a few tears falling. "Please."

My stranded voice seemed to silence everyone around me. No one moved, everybody stared. Rude and the Turks, SOLDIER and the General.

But eventually a pair of huge hands calmly held mine and took me from the place where Reno remained.

The medical team took care of him right there and then, monitors and gurneys, with an arsenal I didn't recognize, taking him away from the club where I now stood… just me and SHINRA's finest.

"We're done here." The General said, half-shielding me from everybody's stares. "We're leaving the area to the experts, don't touch the dead body."

That word had impact on me. My eyes searched his, as I positioned myself next to him now. He turned to face me and I sensed his eyes scanning me - my clothing.

I didn't even imagine how dreadful I must look. My new dress, bloodied all over… Reno shot over the sake of … what?

"Who's dead?" I asked, my voice weak.

The general blinked a couple of times before answering me.

"The man who shot Reno."

"Why?"

His eyebrows went up, and I sensed impatience in him.

"Reno wasn't the target, Elie." He clarified, with a serious tone, as '_You were_' passed by unsaid. My heartbeat peaked as reality sank. My God. I had been the target.

"I was." I said, speaking out loud, realizing I was panicking again.

I looked around, my eyes landing on a man on the floor. Static, unmoving, I assumed it was the dead body Sephiroth had mentioned seconds ago.

"Who killed him?" I asked, my stare black.

"I did."

Sephiroth's immediate answer made me close my eyes in despair.

My God.

_What had I done - again_?


	39. Afterparty

_**Chapter 36. Afterparty.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I had been alerted of suspicious movement around nine a.m. Surveillance paged me with the location and I immediately checked the coordinates.<p>

_Downtown, Entertainment Sector._

I narrowed my eyes at the area.

Well, well, well. _Reno._

"Get me video." I paged back, the links dotting my computer as informatics accessed my device remotely.

My eyes were rewarded with a very subtle stalker. No pro, but no amateur either. I narrowed my eyes at the sight, not recognizing the man at all.

"Facial recognition. Now."

The search had retrieved a regular citizen, unemployed and with minor charges at the local authority. No suspect background, nothing at all that would give in high suspicion.

I bit the inside of my mouth out of worry. So this wasn't good news.

How come an average Joe was chasing… _her_.

Stevens, walking next to Reno with that… I gulped as my mind actually considered the way she dressed fitted her quite nicely indeed. A dress, so innocent and regular… favored her in a not-so-decent way.

I sighed, concluding I would have to step in. And SOLDIER as well. I wouldn't spare efforts in what concerned Stevens. Not now, not ever.

"Summon team 5, they're on call tonight." I declared by the speaker, as I rose from the chair, preparing to leave the office. "We are leaving in twenty."

Two vans parked away from the area. We exited, silent and dreadful, after careful instructions.

"No random fire is allowed until I say otherwise." I stated. "The offender is on me, protect the woman with your life. The rest is expendable."

My men nodded, and off to the place we went.

I was the first to reach the area, after the scouts scanned the area and getting it safe. I walked in long strides, calmly, until I reached the corner, moment in which I decelerated. I remained visible and eyed the door man. A stare and a sign was the only thing needed for the man to know it was time to close doors.

No one would leave now. Not in, or out. Whoever was inside and wanted to take Stevens' life wouldn't leave this place _alive_.

My face turned and I eyed Rude and the rest of the Turks, signaling them to cover all exits. Since they were here, we might as well work together. It was known that I didn't go along with many of Turks's manners but I never denied collaboration.

I did the math quickly. The suspect was inside already, for at least ten minutes. Surveillance informed me remotely and I took in their information, and positioned myself half-hidden in a corner, where no one saw me. The environment was soft and jolly, I had to admit. Reno had chose well the place to bring Stevens out… but sadly someone had anticipated his actions. That, or definitely Hojo was a very informed man. Which wouldn't surprise me. That walking _shit_ had a hateful will - a will I feared… because he knew everybody's weaknesses.

_Mine included_.

I took a deep breath, trying not to think of Hojo right now. His mental figure was nauseating enough. So my eyes went along the crowd.

Everybody danced, clapped and smiled, until finally I found her. Stevens. She laughed so genuinely, panting like she had run a marathon, with that green, obscene dress that was starting to give me ideas.

For Gaia, how provoking could a woman be with a simple dress on and… flats?

My guess was, it was her, it had to be. Stevens. I was so used to see her in that black and white suit she wore at work… even if I, secretly, had wondered about the curves beneath it.

_You're sick_.

My mind accused me for being so pervert. My testosterone had its cons - namely in these situations. And I had to stop with this right fucking now. I was here to end someone. Period.

Not to fantasize about a woman.

I shook my head and focused. My eyes, hard on the crowd, scanned every human being. None passed by unnoticed.

The tune shifted and the environment changed. It got intimate, as the music asked for proximity. Everyone was so into the music, holding each other, choosing partner… to dance. Reno grabbed Stevens, holding her in a not-so-innocent embrace. I narrowed my eyes at his attitude, my jaw locking - the sight felt bitter and a childish anger invaded me.

Stevens's dress, fluid, leaving much to imagination, didn't help. My mouth watered and I chastised myself again.

What was I thinking, in the middle of an operation? My men held still, waiting for my orders and I was here, projecting someone's nudity? I had to be crazy.

_Okay, this is going to stop, and I mean it right now_.

My eyes refocused, now with renewed will. It took me mere seconds to - now - find the man I had been checking an hour ago, strategically positioned… with a gun on his left hand.

In the dark surrounding us, the intermittent flashes of light favored our blending in. As I walked towards the man - he, oblivious of my presence, attached a silencer to the gun.

So, he was going to do it _that_ way. I smiled wickedly, silently ordering my men to be quiet.

I would catch him from behind.

He aimed, taking his time to adjust. My eyes, for moments, met Stevens's sillhuete… and Reno's stare. He spotted me in an instant, his face changing at once. I blinked, and in that moment, he knew that something _bad_ was about to happen.

Reno reacted out of instinct and turned, his back to us, shielding Stevens, as the man decided to press the trigger before I could reach him. All this happened so fast I only had time to smash that man's neck in a sudden, effective move.

I removed the gun from his hand, shoving it towards my men. The body landed on the ground, lifeless. And in that moment, chaos landed on that club.

People screamed at the sight of someone on the floor, opaque eyes staring to nothingness, and also because Reno's shirt turned red. Blood fell on the floor and my eyes never left the couple whose balance seemed to shift. My heartbeat peaked, as I wondered if Stevens was okay. Had she been hit as well?

When I finally heard Stevens call out of Reno, I knew she hadn't. Her tone was one of panic -for someone else. She behaved differently when she was the victim.

As I walked over them, I considered the shot angle. It didn't seem fatal but it seemed serious enough to imply surgery and time off the Turks for recover.

I approached Stevens, making a considerate effort not to barge in the moment she was actually realizing Reno was bleeding profusely on her. The sight was degrading and her panic almost made my chest ache.

Her pain was something that affected me in a way I didn't like at all. What the hell? Feeling this over someone weakened me and I hated it!

Rude followed and as the club cleared, as I just observed the woman who seemed about to break. At any moment.

She compressed Reno's injury, crying openly. And despite Reno was awake and stable, the despair she broadcasted collided with me in a way that made me gulp dry.

Stevens was on her knees, her dress tainted with blood, tears falling and guilt overwhelming her.

I had to intervene at some point. She insisted in not letting go of Reno and I had to take her bloody hands off his chest. The thick wetness on her hands tainted mine and she let me… held her hands for brief moments.

Harsh words were exchanged, as Stevens grasped the severity of the situation. So, Reno had sacrificed himself for her, and the weight of that fact hit her hard. I sensed she tried very hard not to burst in tears as she saw the personal clear the area, the club now practically deserted.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, with trembling voice, her watery eyes searching mine. _Oh, what a sight_. I took a deep breath, deciding I was going to be honest with her.

"I don't know." I stated, my eyes finally on hers. Again. Only to regret at once seeing her the way she was. Torn. Destroyed. Beautiful. "That will depend on the injury."

She seemed so off of my perverted thinking it actually made me feel bad. Man, what was wrong with me lately? I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her green dress, previously the color of Mako, now tainted and wet with red… turned me on. I could even see the details of her underwear. Cotton. Black.

"Can I go with him?"

Her question took me out of my inadequate thinking, my eyes refocusing on hers again.

"I'm sorry, but… no."

"How can I know if-"

"I'll let you know."

Her stare never let mine. And it felt so damn powerful. Stevens's sad eyes begged me for support, and I felt a little out of actions, of words.

It was a fact we were in the middle of the club, this was no place to show her any type of support. So, eventually I searched for a way out.

"Here."

My hand found hers and we walked, far from the center of the club, to enter the bathroom. I closed the door shut behind me, as Stevens remained mute, in shock, clearly waiting for me to do or say something. She seemed to be floating in the middle of that tiled division. Our eyes met once again, now in the privacy of the ladies' room.

The place smelled of flowers, talc and disinfectant. She blinked absentmindedly, and I had to fight an intense and almost impossible urge of… hold her and… _oh, man_.

Did I really want this? Contact? Intimacy?

I took a deep breath and tried to gather myself and be a man, for Gaia's sake. Not a horny animal.

I walked towards her, grabbed her hands and directed us to the counter where the sinks were. Warm water took the blood of her hands away, at least most of it, and I dared to grab a towel and humidify it to clean some blood from her neck and chest. I didn't ask permission, I just started cleaning, as she allowed every gesture I made, in silence.

Way too much silence.

The tricky part arrived when I tried to angle her face up to clean her face. She didn't let me, her right hand suddenly grasping my left hand. Her face remained down, and I sensed an impending… breakdown.

A sob escaped her and her forehead bumped in my chest. I looked down, in silence, as Stevens trembled. Her hair was all I could see.

Watery dots landed on my boots, and in that moment I knew she was crying openly - giving me few space to behave like an insensitive bastard. Out of reflex, my arms surrounded her. I didn't know how, but the action seemed adequate.

It felt adequate and correct - the ideal for this moment, as the woman that stimulated my imagination cried like a child against my chest. My left hand shifted, now resting on her head, her wavy hair teasing my skin.

A couple of breaths after, I dared to look down again. How perfect and even comfortable this felt, I wondered. My face lowered a bit more and my cheek landed on her hair, next to her ear.

She felt so soft.

"It's okay." I whispered, knowing she would listen. "It's over now."

Some sobs followed and I didn't know what else to say… but to be blunt and honest with her. Come on, as much as the idea sounded appealing, we couldn't remain like this forever.

"Stevens."I asked for her, but she didn't squirm. "Listen to m- Eleanor!"

I put some distance between us, and searched for her eyes. She avoided me with all her will.

"Look at me, come on." I insisted. "Elie…"

Finally, after some painful seconds, her puffy eyes finally met mine. She looked destroyed, for heaven's sake.

"Things are this way, please stop blaming yourself." I said, guessing up her dilemma. "Yes, someone tried to kill you, someone is trying, for months now." I was being cruel but someone had to be rational in this moment. "I am not sure who is plotting this neither. My suspicions are high on Hojo, but… Rufus Shinra is now free to do whatever he like. So… he's a potential suspect as well. Not to mention AVALANCHE. They probably know you are the key to our information, but… feeling guilty over all this won't solve anything. Just…"

Man, where were the words now?

"I know…" She said, her voice failing. "But all I-" Sob. "-see is everybody getting hurt and-and d-dying because of me." And another sob. "And that is n-not fair. All I w-wanted was to prev-prevent people from dying, not the other way around."

I shook my head and tried to end up with this nonsense.

"Here." I took my coat off and dressed her up.

"What?" she asked, sniffing.

"You're covert in blood. Let's get out of here."

And in a sudden move, we left the place.

The travel home was silent, as SOLDIER guided us to Shinra HQ.

Stevens sat next to the window, her stare lost outside, tears falling occasionally. She grasped my coat, all over her, and I presumed she felt cold.

Hell, feeling cold was probably the least serious thing in the immensity of the night.

When we reached the subway parking I was the first exiting the van. And after giving strict orders to my men, I finally went for her.

Who remained in the back seat, like a lifeless doll.

Geez, how depressing this night had proved to be. I had to take her out of this mood or I would know what would follow.

Crying, then more crying. And I didn't want that. It weakened her… us both. I sighed at my tortuous thinking. Why did she have to be so emotional about everything? Couldn't she see that it wouldn't lead her anywhere?

When I opened the van's door she didn't say a word. She simply exited, walking next to me, in silence.

She resumed to follow me, and I didn't say a word against. But still, I felt her misery. And that unnerved me more than anything.

_For Gaia, the things she made me feel_.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice broke the introspective moment I was having. And, as I opened the door of my apartment, I resisted the temptation of looking her in the eye.

"Get inside."

She hesitated, clearly preparing to refuse.

"What-"

"Get inside, Stevens." My tone was now a little harsh, but she quietly obeyed. And in slow, defensive steps, she lingered in the middle of my living room, daring to turn to me, as I closed the door shut. "You'll be staying here." I added, and our stares finally met.

But her worries were far away from here.

"When can I see Reno."

"He's in the OR right now."

"But he-"

"Took a bullet for you? Yes."

I was being cruel and a total jerk on purpose. I had the complete notion my words hurt her and yet… I insisted. Maybe to placate my own frustration, I didn't know for sure. All I knew was the words came out, somehow gratifying, but then, watching the effect they had on her, it made me feel… torn.

"You don't have to be unpleasant." She stated, her face blunt.

"I'm being rational, realistic, Eleanor." I admitted. "It was Reno's fault this time. You would be dead if he hadn't spotted me going for the offender the exact moment he shielded you."

She gulped dry as she seemed to recall the exact moment that had happened.

"How did you-"

"We don't play around, Stevens."

She left my stare and silence followed for a while. It actually felt oppressive, and it was something very new to me.

"So what's going to happen now?"

Her question surprised me, and I tried to answer her as I walked around the room, preparing the area for her staying.

"Let's hope Reno walks out of this one. Your offender is dead. And you…" I paused, as I tried to choose the right words, " …I will have to consider _restraining_ you."

Stevens waited, patiently, for our stare to meet again. She was angry.

"That's very rude of you. I'm no animal."

Her ironic words didn't match with the sight of defeat she had on her face. She was simply reacting to my natural harshness - confronting me, in a way that felt offensive and teasing, at the same time.

"I wish you were. That way you might have more discipline."

Stevens mouth opened a little and I sensed her feeling _outraged_. Really.

"You can't be serious!" She said, taking my coat off her. "I… I…I don't deserve to be treated like this."

And confronted with such explosion I decided to explore it.

"Like what?"

"I'm not one of your soldiers. You don't freaking own me and you don't remotely scare me with your feline eyes all bugged out at me."

I narrowed my eyes at her and snorted.

"Feline eyes? Clearly, you've drank too much."

"It was a couple of drinks, for Christ's sake."

_Allright, nevermind_.

"You'll be staying here until this little insurgency is solved." I turned my back to her and tried to walk away, but she didn't let me.

"Insurgency?" Her tone was shocked. "General, please, you can't blame Reno over-"

"It's not a question of blaming. Reno knew of the risks of taking you offlimits. He went against all the orders. Mine and Tseng's."

Steven's sighed as she processed my words.

"I was the one insisting. He didn't want to go, I swear, he-"

My stare met hers, this time hard and serious.

"Stop lying. I know he was the one suggesting that place in particular."

"Uh…"

"Have some sleep. Tomorrow I'll let you know how things went."

"A-"

"First door right."

"But I don't-"

"Yes, you do."

And then, something happened. Something I couldn't quite explain.

"Would you STOP?" Stevens screamed, with tears in her eyes. She panted, irritated and obviously pissed off. "You're impossible! Unbearable, unstandable! God, how can someone tolerate you?"

I blinked at her, a couple of times, realizing she was finally telling me how she felt about me.

"Watch your words, Stevens."

But my words didn't frighten her.

"Or what? You'll punish me? I'm not five years old for you to treat me like that." Her voice almost broke at the end of the sentence and for a brief second I wondered if I had been a little too hard on her.

"You're treated according to your behavior. If you disagree, then stop acting like a five year old."

My tone was now even, and I hoped it calmed her down. Kind of.

"I'm just saying I deserve to be respected."

There were tears and she fought the sobs that threatened to steal her coherency away. I gulped dry and tried to remain neutral.

"And you will be, _when_ you'll behave accordingly."

"I want to go home."

"You can't. There's been an open attempt on your life, there are mandatory procedures." I explained. "You'll be safer here. It's probably the safest place in the whole city."

"That's not the issue here."

Now, her tone became rasp and furious. And I took the hint to get closer to her. What, was she breaking? After all this time?

"Then, what is the issue here? What is your problem, what is bothering you to the point of behaving like a stubborn child?"

She blinked at me, her watery eyes hurt and fragile. There was so much grief inside her and yet... here she was, throwing her fury at me - because I had provoked her.

"Stop insulting me."

And that sounded like a threat. Which actually amused me. _Feisty, ha_?

"Or?" I snorted, visibly curious to know what she would do if I kept saying things she didn't like to listen. Or simply because she couldn't stand me, like she had claimed, minutes ago.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Her affirmation held nothing of real, clear as water. Our eyes remained leveled, as I approached her a bit more. I could smell dry blood on her, as well as the faint aroma of her perfume. Sweet and soft, so like her.

"I can see that's not exactly true."

Her anger didn't do great things to her coherency. I knew her better than she did, in a way. So, it was actually very easy to me to predict what she wanted to do.

She wanted to prove her fierceness to me and reward me with a slap, maybe - but right before her right hand moved, my right one caught her.

And with a quick move, she swiveled - with her back glued to my chest, trapped in my hold in a way she couldn't move.

I had rendered her immobile, and the action felt rather provocative. She didn't know she had this effect on me, breathing the way she did, her silly fear of me when I handled her this way.

Before I knew it, my face lowered and my cheek met her temple, from behind. And, from there, my mouth aimed for her left ear.

"Don't you dare." I whispered, and sensed her trembling under my hold. "You have guts, Elie. But save your temper for other purposes. You can't win a fight with me. Any fight. Deal with it."

And, before things got even more intense, I decided to break the contact. It was simply too much and I couldn't afford to let myself go with… her.

"Now go to my room." I ordered, now standing on a safe distance from her. "You can use my clothes."

"No."

_Oh-uh, this is not going to end well_. My stare was hard on her.

"Oh, yes."

"I won't sleep in your room, much less use your clothes."

So that was her problem? _Too bad_.

"Tonight, you will."

My voice was hard, and our stare strangely intimate. Stevens breathed in and out, loudly, and I wondered what she was thinking.

Probably, she felt confused.

Hell, even I felt confused - I knew my behavior hadn't been consistent throughout the night and most likely, my actions had been misunderstood.

_Or maybe not_.

Our stare fought, and I wondered if I would resist the temptation. My hormones were peaking and she had been teasing my senses - not on purpose. She was not to blame of this, she didn't know her mere presence stimulated my imagination in a rather sick way… but in spite of being a very controlled man, even my control had limits.

And they were being reached tonight.

But thankfully, before something less adequate might happen, Stevens walked away. Slow and lazy steps took her to my bedroom, and I could finally breathe in relief when the door closed.

_That was close_.

I heard her shower and dress for the night.

Shorts and a t-shirt, items that probably would look like a night dress on her. She had been careful, shifting the sheets and lying in the bed, still.

I could only guess she would be crying. I just knew, it was far too predictable. Stevens was a very emotional woman, and she felt right so close to the heart the disgrace of others.

It had happened that way with Zack, and now… with Reno. She broadcasted in a very particular way and I had learnt to discern it.

Feel it. Feed on it.

Like a mental being.

Speaking of which.

"A call in such late hours, boy?"

The call had been made from my phone, as I sat in the bed of the guest room of my apartment. It was a place I used in very specific circumstances. Circumstances I didn't exactly feel proud of.

"I need a fix." I admitted, closing my eyes in shame.

I felt so needy and excited I knew only _him_ could help me. Even if I hated him and would kill him gladly, he had me in the palm of his hands. Damn Hojo.

"Right now?"

I sighed, ashamed to admit it.

"Yes."

"In fifteen minutes, boy."

He hung up, and I knew he was arranging my _fix_. He did that whenever I needed, since I had left the labs to be on my own.

A man in my position couldn't afford to overfeel - that was the idea Hojo had imprinted inside my mind. That and the concept I was _special_, in every possible way. Enhanced and powerful. But in the middle of all that superiority, I was also a man.

With needs, just like any ordinary being. Needs that Hojo rapidly found an easy way to fix. He had tried to castrate me - chemically. He had told me he intended to do so, so that my focus could be absolute. Impenetrable and irascible.

But, then again, my genes didn't let him.

So he had to find another way.

I sensed someone at the door - and I knew my fix had arrived. Barefooted, only with shorts on, I walked towards the door, opening it with a silent move.

I couldn't see her face as she entered. But I knew she couldn't see me. Hojo had a very specific selection of _fixes_ for me.

"The usual place?" Her tone was neutral, and I didn't recognize the voice.

"Yes." I answered, and she walked careful, her hands telling her the way. I walked behind her, contradicting feelings invading me.

In a way, this felt so wrong. Having a woman to satisfy my needs when I had the one I fantasized about sleeping… in my bed. Right there, what and who I wanted and desired, so within my grasp. A wall apart.

But reality was different. Hard and difficult. And I couldn't just… do that to her. I was an animal at the loose and I would hurt her, so much. I knew I would.

It was all I did.

_Hurt her_.

And as I closed the door behind me, I saw the woman stand in the middle of the bedroom, clearly waiting for my order. _Roll over. Play dead. Lie down_.

It was nauseating I had to recur to this… but I didn't have a choice. I had the means and the motivation and, who knew, maybe I could transform this into a nicer thing if I just… imagined I was with someone else.

And that would be a secret I would keep to myself.

"I'll need you to be silent." I said, as I removed the scarce clothing I had on.

"Yes, sir."

This submission was so predictable, so annoying. But… this was the price to pay for being a freak.

"On the bed." I ordered, and I saw the woman remove her clothes as well. In the nude, they were all the same to me. Just bodies I invaded occasionally. She positioned herself on her knees, giving me quite a view of her genitalia.

Well, today I wasn't in the mood for animalistic intercourse.

"Turn around." I ordered, again, and she took her time shifting. First, she sat, positioning herself by the edge of the bed. She opened her legs wide, and I sensed the effect of her naked actions on my body.

Physiology was a bitch. And my body needed this very badly.

So, I just grabbed her legs, positioned myself and closed my eyes.


	40. Private Emotions

**Chapter 37 - Private Emotions**.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't just believe what had happened.<p>

The whole thing seemed like… a tremendous nightmare. First, Reno getting shot because of me, then the whole thing afterwards.

I had never felt so despaired in life.

I sighed, lingering in the middle of… _his_ room. I looked down, and my dress looked like a strangled cry. Red all over, blood that belonged to Reno. The smell of dry blood nauseated me.

I looked around, lost in the monochromatic tones. It was all black and white, like a comic book. The only thing flashing color here was me - and sadly, not for the best reasons.

Gosh, what was this man doing to me?

His actions confused me, made me feel torn. He held me one minute, tender and supportive, only to destroy everything afterwards.

It had felt so nice and liberating finding support on him. That hug on the bathroom had been my undoing. In the middle of my misery, all I could think about was his form, his temperature, his smell. This arms engulfing me, the sensation stealing my coherence away.

_He was so damn tempting_.

The moment he took his coat off I almost fainted. Come on - he, Sephiroht, _offering_? It seemed unreal. All of it. His words, his actions, his… touch. Without gloves, with that white shirt he had on, now dirty with blood as well.

My mind hadn't come to terms with it - it had been simply too much to process. And then, all that aggressive exchange of words. He had made me snap, really. Why had he behaved like a cruel bastard?

His justifications were ludicrous and the way he held me… actually made my insides tingle. His sudden move, all that unadverted stroking had me wishing things totally unwise.

His hot breath, whispering at my ear, made me shiver, and all I could picture was him turning me to face him and… kissing me. The thought frightened me, because I had never considered such thought so… openly. Until now.

Until this moment.

His eyes told me things so different from his mouth. His harsh language contradicted the swift glances of tenderness he gave me.

In this war of wills, no one would win. So I decided to shut up and do as he said. Not that I wanted to, but I did so.

And now, here I was.

In _his_ room. Alone.

I took my time exploring the suite. The room was wide and the bathroom associated with it had a very modern touch. The shower was a continuum of the tiled floor, strategically designed. All of it looked pure and squeaky clean, so white it almost blinded me. Neon-like lights decorated the area and I considered showering.

After all, if I was going to sleep here, a shower was needed, to take all the blood off me. Softly, I removed my dress, underwear, standing in the middle of the bathroom completely naked.

The floor felt cold beneath my feet and I searched for a towel.

I put the water running, testing the mechanism. Gladly, it was quite obvious and in seconds, warm water hit my hand. In that moment, I finally dared to walk inside his shower.

It was so huge, enormous to one person only. There was space to 4 of me in here.

A comforting shower followed, and my mind drifted.

I simply couldn't come to terms with the fact I was in his apartment. His house, his bedroom. The perspective of him invading his own room made me shiver. Would he dare? Just like he did sometimes, with all the holding.

_Did he want me_?

The mental question plagued me, and my body wanted to believe he did. But my rationality blocked that thought. Sephiroth was a man of many mysteries and I had the feeling I was getting under his skin.

And it frightened the hell out of me - in the same magnitude it excited me.

I sighed, closing my eyes and angling my face towards the warm spray of water. It felt so relaxing, so… calming. The fragrance of the shower gel was typically male, and I realized I would go to bed smelling like he used to sometimes.

I closed the water spray and made my way out of shower, the white fluffy tissue smelling of soft talc.

_Jesus, he's got taste_, I concluded. No matter what, as I dived into his personal world, everything would surprise me, all of it would be a revelation.

I took care of my hair, easily finding a hair-dryer. With shaky footsteps I walked inside the bedroom again, the towel still wrapped around me. I looked around, closing my eyes as I realized I would have to invade his closet to find clothes to dress in.

_I just want to find some boxers and a t-shirt or something_.

It was a fact I didn't enjoy what I was about to do. If felt rude and inadequate, but then again I couldn't just sleep in the nude. Not in his bed.

And besides, he had given me permission to do so.

So, after a deep breath, I gathered some strength and decided to go for the closet. Inside, all the clothing was very uniform, very alike and the tones were all along the lines of black, white and several tones of grey.

Inside the drawers I found underwear, and took ones that wouldn't made me look like I was wearing a skirt. Which would prove difficult, as well as the prospect of finding a t-shirt.

I couldn't find one, so I decided I would wear a white shirt instead. There were many, which eased my decision.

The cotton was cold but soft, and I buttoned it, feeling like a child using grown-up clothing. I left the closet area and went for the bed. I stopped dead on my tracks as I scanned his bed.

It was huge and so adequate for a man like him. Secretly I wondered if he had ever brought someone here with him. Who would be the woman fitted to share his bed with? Would there be any?

In a dark corner of mine, I dared to think if he would ever consider _me_. I personally didn't think so, but the nature of my feelings and worry for him had changed nature.

Each day that passed I saw him more like a very _desirable_ man, someone that made my stomach flutter. Secretly I desired him, wanted to know him better, wanted to find out how his mouth tasted, how his skin felt like against mine.

I knew it was sinful to think that way, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

_I had fallen for him. _

It was obvious now.

My feet took me to the headboard of the bed. I arranged the sheets, and took a pillow. First I sat on the sheets, and finally I decided to dive in.

Only to shiver in anticipation. The bed smelled like him - all over. It was his essence concentrated, and I wondered if I had taken his pillow from the others available. I sniffed the cotton, closing my eyes and cuddling myself.

_God, how I wanted him to be here now_.

My mind, totally freed from inhibitions, made me smile. How frisky was I, lately? Knowing I couldn't and wouldn't have him near to me - simply because that was a very silly and unlikely scenario, I just took in what I had available: the perspective of having him close.

It was enough for me.

_For now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I remained in the dark, staring at the ceiling, resting on that bed.<p>

My fix had left - thankfully, and I couldn't feel more frustrated. Frustrated, because it had been releasing, some tension had been freed, but I was far from satisfied.

My mind was playing tricks on me. I thought - honestly, I did think that imagining would suffice. I had the body, in which I could project what my mind wanted. But it didn't work that well. The woman I had had available was different - her skin felt different, smelled different, and I couldn't just…

I just couldn't. It didn't work, sadly.

I had tried, I really did - for several times. But all I achieved were some moments of residual gratification and a spent woman, tired and unable to satisfy me.

She had walked away in silence and had obeyed me - much to my gratification. Hojo knew how to pick them. He did it in a way to protect my identity.

And even if I hated him, suspected him of being Steven's attacker, I depended on him over many things. He had me - an invisible line attached me to him, what could eventually work in my favor. If I kept behaving like I usually did, the thought of me suspecting him wouldn't cross his mind. And, who knew, maybe I would catch him with his guard down.

If Hojo was indeed the one behind Stevens' attempts… I had to do things wisely to get him.

Speaking of which.

The thought of her bothered me and all I could think about was… getting inside my bedroom with her.

For Gaia, the things I would do to her if I- _Just stop right there. _

My mind had to put a break. I took a deep breath and gathered some control. I had to control myself - I didn't want to be a freak. _Was I_?

The smell all over the room sickened me. It was tainted and foreign, and all I could think about was to… take it all away. Which would involve water, soap and a different place to rest for what was left of the night - what, a couple of hours, maybe? And that was enough resolution for me.

I got up, naked. I removed the sheets, undressing the bed and opening the window to aerate the area. I walked away from the room, closing the door behind me. I took care of the dirty sheets, and then decided I would shower - in my room. Stevens slept profoundly, I sensed her deep asleep. So, I would be sneaky enough to do my thing and not waking her up.

I stopped next to the door, hesitating. I breathed, in and out, in and out, my fingers touching the cold metal of the door handle.

_How tempting_.

I opened the door silently, and walked inside my own bedroom. There was a feeble luminosity from the closet area, and I wondered if Stevens was… _afraid of the dark_?

She had left it on, and it bathed the room with a warm tone. _Even more tempting_.

I took my time scanning her form, cuddled inside my bed, occupying a quarter of it. She slept on her right side, her face resting on _my_ pillow.

_My pillow_.

She wore one of my white shirts, and her right hand rested against her face, her mouth-half open. Her breathing remained steady and I considered getting closer.

But, suddenly, I considered against.

First I would clean myself. I couldn't just approach her with the filth of the other woman on me. No, I had to shower and get dressed.

My eyes landed on the clock by the night stand: 6 a.m.

The shower was fast and effective and I minded myself with the things to do for the day. There was much to be done, after this open attempt, a member of the Turks had been hit and I was sure the President would call me in. Me and Tseng.

The thought worried me, mainly because it would be a pain in the ass. Reports and further investigation on the matter would follow. I exited the shower, feeling both body and mind refreshed. A towel rested on my waist and I walked towards the closet, barefooted. I stopped when I passed by my bed, where a very still Stevens rested. Still in the same position, I took my time observing her.

Her slender neck showed, as well as her shoulder. My shirt was way too large for her. I approached her, my legs meeting the bed structure - that would be my _brake_.

My fingers made a movement to touch her. Her skin - it looked and felt so soft, as I removed some locks of her hair away from her ear.

She didn't squirm as I did so. But, as expected, it hadn't been enough. It never felt enough when _she_ was concerned.

My body moved and I dared to do something very unwise. My nose lingered on her hair, then the skin of her ear… her neck, the sensation walking through me like an electric shock.

She smelled of my gel shower… and _me_.

I stood in a sudden gesture, shaking my head. _Get a grip, General. You're a man, not an animal_.

The chastising thought seemed to give me some composure. So, as I remained standing, I took some steps back and backed away.

Or I wouldn't control the urge of slipping inside that bed with her.

I got dressed in my closet, pants and shirt, leaving my uniform off to clean for today. I felt a little spent, it was a fact, and all this emotional stimulation with Stevens around consumed me. I had an image, a post to keep. And I would not show weakness - not now, even if I felt shivering on the inside.

In the middle of my thinking I sensed her - Stevens, awaking. So, it was time - to behave like a cold-hearted bastard again.

"Good morning." I said, as I walked inside the bedroom, my hands on my pockets. Stevens sat on the bed, her eyes puffy and her hair a total mess. Totally adorable.

_And that had been a very unnecessary thought_.

She didn't answer me, making a face instead. I took my time studying her face.

_Well, well, well, aren't we grumpy_?

"Are you still offended with our last conversation? You shouldn't. I was right all along."

I said, as I partially opened the blinds.

"When can I go home." Her tone was flat.

"Not without escort." I stated. "There's breakfast in the kitchen if your pride will allow you to get up from _my_ bed and face me like a grownup."

Her eyes met mine and her face changed for a moment. That had been a terrible way of starting the day, and even I considered that _maybe_ I had exaggerated.

"I hate YOU!" She declared. "I HATE YOU! You stuck up jerk, who do you think you are? You don't have the right to treat me like that. I don't admit it!"

I turned to her, with the most calm and unwavering face on the Planet. What, did she think her words hit me? I snorted and decided to be simply ironic.

"Do my provocations bother you that much, Elie?"

"My patience is running low on you, General."

And with a wicked smile I snorted. As if that scared me. _Duh_. So my stare met hers and I simply informed her of what would happen from now on.

"You can go back to your apartment to fetch some clothes, but you'll be staying somewhere else for the time being." Her face studied my words. "You're dismissed from work for now, and you'll be staying with Reno at the military Hospital until he recovers completely. You'll be guarded and so will he."

She blinked at me, realization hitting her.

"Is he okay?"

"For now." I informed. "He's in the ICU."

"But… is he stable?"

"Yes."

She sighed.

"Come on, give me details!"

There was a pause before I decided to disclose such information.

"Thankfully the bullet got stuck in the shoulder blade but it cracked and shattered, causing important damage."

"For Christ's sake." Her tone was exasperating.

"I'll escort you to the Hospital."

She nodded, with a sad, worried face.

"After you eat." I added.

"I'm not hungry."

Her stubbornness was impressive.

"Fine with me. Then, come. I'll take you home."

Her eyes met mine with surprise.

"But I'm wearing your clothes."

Oh, that.

"It's next door."

And that seemed to take her by surprise, her mouth half-opened.

"You live next door to me and I didn't know?"

My eyes were hard on her and I was very blunt.

"You never asked."

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I got dressed at home and packed some stuff to be away for a week, tops.<p>

The general had said I would be staying at the Military Hospital with Reno and it kind of assured me. After all, someone had tried to kill me. Again.

And maybe it was better if I remained under constant guard for the time being. It made me feel secure and I knew, in a way, that it would soothe the General's worries as well. He was a busy man and had more to do but to check on me constantly.

It had to be consuming. He had his job, his responsibilities and this… _situation_ around me took time from his things.

I didn't say a word about it though. I knew that if I mentioned it, my worries and the feeling of burden I felt when these attempts occurred, we would fight. An argument was inevitable. The thought plagued me as I realized the General was so touchy lately. I couldn't say a thing, it seemed like I couldn't even _exist_, for Christ's sake.

The general's stance remained calm and silent as I gathered my stuff in a duffel bag. He looked like immersed in thought, his facial lines rigid, giving nothing away. He seemed a different man from the one I had been with the night before.

"I'm ready." I said, exiting my bedroom.

He was by the living room window, turning to stare at me with those Mako eyes, a neutral face as he blinked in silence, taking me in.

I wore my regular outfit for work, since I had little to dress but that. Speaking of which.

"I left my dress-"

"Don't worry about that," He interrupted, as he strolled towards the door. "I'll get it cleaned and returned to you."

I gulped dry at his coldness, as the man opened the door of my apartment and clearly waited for me to follow.

I took a deep breath and simply followed.

-/-

The Military Hospital was a building of so many erected around Shinra's domain.

The ride had been quick, effectively escorted by a consistent mass of SOLDIER, and once inside, all I could see was guard, in every corner, as well as cameras.

The whole thing was simply claustrophobic. They behaved like statues, nodding as the General progressed with me. His presence imposed that kind of reaction from the rest of the guard, and it felt actually impressive.

It was funny as I felt honored to walk along with him in such circumstances. Of course, I kept all that to myself.

_Talking_ with him was proving to be very difficult lately, so I decided to let it go. Just mention the absolutely necessary, and that was it.

_He has better things to do but to put up with me_.

"Here."

His voice took me out of my sulking, moody reverie. I really had to stop thinking about him this much, it surely wasn't healthy. And it would do no good because he would never look at me _that _way.

I looked at the door, heavily guarded. As the door opened, I saw… Reno.

In a bed, surrounded with monitors, tubes and stuff.

"Geez." I whispered, as I walked inside, the General next to me. _What have I done to you_, _Reno_? I gulped dry as we reached his bed.

"Reno?" I dared to ask, and he opened his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Yo, Elie." His voice was rasp and weak.

And I couldn't feel guiltier. After all, it was because of _me_ he was in this situation.

"Gosh… I'm so sorry, big guy."

"Nonsense. You're worth to get a bullet for, Elie."

His sentence brought tears to my eyes and I had to laugh nervously at him. My hand reached his forehead and I moved some red hair lost in there.

"Silly." I whispered, trying not to break and cry openly. I felt the General's eyes on me the whole time and didn't dare to stare back at him.

This was simply too painful to bear.

"I'll be fine. Recover will be slow but I'll live." He declared, and I sensed Reno more serious. Probably he felt that the General's presence didn't allow much intimacy. He was a blocker in what concerned emotions, feelings.

"I'll be staying here the whole time." I declared, and Reno smiled briefly at me.

"Thanks."

After that, Reno seemed immersed into sleep. The General excused himself and briefly informed me of what would follow.

"You'll be staying here, your accommodations will be taken care of. If you need me, just let the guards know and they'll call me." His declaration was so formal that the meaning of 'needing' only could be related to work or Reno.

I didn't say a word; I just nodded and turned to Reno again, as I listened to the General leaving. The thought of away was strangely compressing, and I didn't even dare to look. Seeing him go away affected me in a terrible way.

I sighed, as I tried to shove away these feelings. Now, I would focus on Reno.

He was the one needing me the most.

-/-

Three days later, Reno was almost recovered.

He left the ICU the day after and we were transferred to a private ward where he did all the treatment, respiratory exercises and progressive walking around. He was still weak and sore compared to his usual self, but progression was being made.

I was with him the whole time, slept in a twin bed they had arranged for me, the ward was suite-like, comfortable and silent.

Reno slept most of the time, taking time to adjust to the effort, but his humor was always there. And I didn't know why, but he knew of everything going on outside. Visiting was scarce and consisted merely of Tseng and Rude. Or course, I excused myself in those moments and made some walks around the hospital, which had several arboreal areas that I would surely visit when Reno when he was allowed to leave the ward. The SOLDIER escorting me like a shadow didn't disclose much, but told me the General passed by everyday to check on security reports.

_Always the freak_, I thought, my mind accusing him of being cold and insensitive. He didn't even pay Reno visits. I snorted, shaking my head.

He just checked security!? _For heaven's sake_.

Later that the afternoon, after Rude visiting, I went back to the ward, where I found a very wary Reno.

"Are you making friends outside?" He accused, joking as always.

I decided to play along.

"Yes, well, the statues outside pay me immense company."

Reno laughed, and yelped a little with pain.

"Careful." I said, approaching him and sitting next to him like I always did. "Don't laugh so hard."

"Old habits." He said, "Anyway, I was thinking," He started, and he caught my attention. "The night I was shot, what happened with you afterwards?"

And the smile I had on vanished like a tornado had passed. I recalled what had happened that specific night and I couldn't help but to put a sad frown on.

Sometimes I hated to be this transparent.

"Was it that bad?" Reno's tone was serious now and I sighed in response. Okay, what could I say to him without screaming and crying in frustration?

"It was awful." I admitted, my fingers massaging my forehead. "You don't imagine what he said to me."

"_Outch_."

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about it."

"So, I heard he killed the man." Reno opted to change subject and I mentally thanked him for that.

"Looks that way." I admitted, not knowing much of it as well.

"Are you back to your apartment?"

My eyes met Reno's and the thought of _my_ apartment made me feel nostalgic.

"No."

Reno's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Where did you crash then?"

"At his place."

Reno's face was a total mirror of shock. His mouth half-opened and I shook my head. _Good grief_.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Please, don't tell me you took the guest room." Reno's statement made me blink like a ruminant at him. What was he talking about?

"Uh… No." I admitted, and now was my turn to feel surprised. "I slept in his room."

Reno exhaled a puff of air, as if my situation had been a total shocker. He smiled that wicked smile of him and in that moment I knew something _dirty_ was playing along in his mind.

"Alone, come on! But why, I mean… what's with that _guest_ room thing?"

Reno readjusted himself on the bed, and he actually considered what to say. Which couldn't be a good thing.

"I've heard about _that_ room." He smiled. "Like, a lot." And the teasing continued. "The _guest_ room."

"Why are you using that tone?"

Something inside me was telling me I wouldn't enjoy much what Reno was about to tell me.

"Elie, really, you don't want to know-"

"Spill it out Reno! You owe me that!" I interrupted, and made a sign for him to continue.

He gathered himself and put that face of his, when he prepared to tell a story.

"It is said the General's guest room is the place to where he takes his private visits. It is said the General has very demanding needs."

And now it was my turn to feel flabbergasted with Reno's declaration. I just couldn't believe it! It had to be a freaking lie!?

"OhmyGod." I admitted, my eyes wide on his. "That's disgusting."

I was speaking my mind, and couldn't even consider that that sick gossip was even true! Come on ,it was offensive and nauseating! As if a man like the General needed that _kind_ of visiting!?

"It's a myth of sorts, Elie. No one has actually seen anything. But you know, people talk." Reno admitted, making a face.

"Visits? You mean…" _Whores?_

The word flew along, in silence. I hadn't said it, but the meaning was there.

"How should I know?" Reno asked, visibly without answers. "What's with the face?"

_Oh man, what can I say_?

"It… surprises me, I mean… I didn't think the General…" I gulped dry, the thought of him recurring to pay-sex sounding so damn… Gosh, it felt horrible. The graphic image of him with hookers plagued me, it was an image that shocked me and disappointed me. "It just… I didn't see him as that type of man, that's all."

A heavy silence fell.

"You look disappointed." Reno finally stated.

I hated that that particular feeling looked so obvious in my face but I just couldn't hide it anymore.

_It's not worth it_, I tried to convince myself.

"Forget about it." I declared, ending the conversation right there.

Reno didn't miss it, but he respected my wish.

Thankfully.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Hope you liked it._

_A suggestion though: Try listening to 'Private Emotion', a song by Ricky Martin feat. Meja, an 'oldie' that reflects very well the silent night stalking Sephiroth did on Elie. And yes, I named the chapter after the song._

_Man, I love the way their relationship is evolving AND it's amazing to write it :) _


	41. Guestroom Myth confirmed

**A/N -** All right, this time the AN will come first. As expected, the reactions to the former chapters varied. There were some revolted with the supposed pairing, but everyone seemed disappointed with Sephiroth's hobbies. All of you are right, indeed. I made that scene alive only to show how _not_ perfect he is. Despite all his superiority he is a man with distorted values, most of them taught by Hojo. With Elie, Sephiroth will find out the meaning of so many things he thought never existed. They'll both grow and collide - a journey that I hope you'll enjoy :) Thanks for reading and commenting* And enjoy the chapter! Have a nice week*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38. Guestroom myth… confirmed<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The journey to Wutai turned out to be very productive.<p>

Tseng and I had gathered with the President and, after careful consideration he had given us permission to travel to Wutai asap, anticipating in months the attack on AVALANCHE's HQ.

Veld had been put aside of the mission, and I sensed the impending 'dismissal' Stevens had referred to. Plus, if we managed to capture his supposed daughter, the situation would become tricky. Truth was, Veld's expulsion from the Turks was at hand and there was nothing he could do about it.

Working with Tseng and his finest men had proved very gratifying. Turks were indeed competent and they were ruthless on field. Tactics and strategy were different from SOLDIER, but they had their own merit.

We prepared the invasion carefully, every angle, every possibility, and the result had been rewarding. The HQ had been assaulted with efficacy and most of the rebels had been locked away.

Except for the remaining 2 leaders, Elfé and Shears. Since Fuhito was now dead, the remaining two had eventually hidden somewhere. So, it was actually kind of easy to predict Rufus would manage to meet them to plan his own father assassination.

The President had been informed of this suspicion as well, but he gave it minor importance. The man talked about Rufus like a stranger, someone as indifferent as a ruminant.

"It all went along like planned," Tseng declared, as we both stood in front of the President. "Everybody's in custody, but sadly the leaders were not inside the HQ."

The President sighed and rested against his massive chair.

"So they knew." He concluded. "Someone informed them. Someone from Shinra."

The bitter taste of treason contaminated the air and my thoughts went immediately to Veld. And Rufus.

"We have our suspicions, Sir, but-"

"Find the traitor at any cost." He interrupted, with a hard face. "And bring him to me."

Tseng and I glanced briefly at each other and I dared to speak again.

"Of course, Sir."

He nodded.

"You're both dismissed. Take some days off, you and your men." He stated, eyeing Tseng. "The Mission was successful, another AVALANCHE's HQ is destroyed, that's a reason to be happy about. One thing at a time and I trust we'll be able to resume them to a bunch of rebels without a cause."

The President was optimist, thing was I didn't think it was that _simple_. If Stevens hadn't provided intel we would still be in the dark and things wouldn't have such nice ending. On our side.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you."

"Permission to leave." I asked, with a nod.

"Permission granted."

Me and Tseng left the President's office with a strange sense of reward. Worry still lingered on us and I could tell Tseng's pensive mood was that exactly.

"Let me guess, you're considering going after Elfé and Shears."

Tseng snorted, as we walked along those long halls, crossing ways to change building.

"We have to, or Veld will."

My walk stood to a halt.

"You think?" I asked. I knew Veld very well, but I didn't see him as a man able of treason. "How, if he does not have the same information we do?"

Tseng's eyes met mine and what I saw in there worried me.

"I think he's been sneaking in Steven's reports." Tseng admitted. "I have no proof, he knows the system very well. My guess is… he found out Elfé is his daughter and wants to get to conversation with her, if he hasn't already."

I remained in silence.

"How do you explain the leaders being absent the exact day we invaded the HQ? They had to be alerted."

I dared to speak loud my suspicions as well.

"Veld… and, or Rufus." I admitted. "He has the motivation and who knows, they maybe be both involved in this."

A compressive silence followed, and only the sound of our footsteps scored in that empty hall. "Let's be careful and do things the way we were doing." I stated. "If we don't make waves, it will be easy to catch Veld. And Rufus… it's only a matter of time."

"Why do you say that?"

"He will try to murder his father." I affirmed. "And sooner than we might think. The Launching Ceremony… is a very likely scenario, even if he knows we are aware of it nonetheless."

Tseng massaged his forehead, and I sensed the man was tired. No wonder, I felt a little consumed myself. The mission had been peaceful, without casualties, but the adrenaline had been immense.

As usual.

"We'll meet next week, if you consider adequate." Tseng suggested. "All these strategies need thorough discussion and planning."

"I agree."

"I'll contact you when the time comes."

"Fine." I said, excusing myself. "Rest, Tseng."

"You too."

I smiled and started walking towards my office. The path was clear and there was no one around. The workers had left, it was 6 p.m. and I still had stuff to do, reports to fulfill, all that boring bureaucracy post-mission.

But, when I reached the door - I sensed something was wrong.

_I was not alone_.

I blinked, aware and defensive, and grasped the door handle with excessive grip. I didn't sense anything in particular, which worried me. Who was inside my office, clearly off visiting time, _waiting_?

All this screamed irregular.

The door opened and my eyes met the gaze of the most unexpected person.

_Stevens_?

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole thing about the General having '<em>visitors<em>' bothered me.

Really, it did, and in a way that consumed my thought completely. Reno was more absent lately - for good reasons.

He had begun an intensive rehabilitation program and I couldn't accompany him all the time. There were exercises and intensive physical therapy, and even if I went down to the gym with the team that put those - almost impossible - goals Reno had to achieve by the end of the week, eventually I realized my presence wasn't essential there.

Of course, I was there to support that red-haired jerk that almost made me laugh when I caught him staring that the therapist's butts.

Such was Reno.

But my mind - oh, my mind roamed. I couldn't simply believe all the stuff Reno had told me about the General.

First it had disgusted me to the point of… nausea. Come on, how could he do something like that!? Worse, did he _need_ that?

He was a piece of handsome man very able and very much attractive to have his colorful girlfriends whenever he wanted to. But… whores? Specifically to…

Geez, the thought of the _F word_ actually made my mind swirl.

But then again, all this was speculation. I knew things about the General, more than I wanted to, but his private life, his taste on women or whatever he enjoyed doing was a mystery and it remained like that until now.

I wasn't naïve to the point of considering he didn't have someone, much less be a virgin - _duh_!, but come on, there were things that were clearly unacceptable for man like _him_.

Fucking whores was exactly one of those.

I never mentioned my worries with Reno, not these specifically. Reno was an okay guy and I liked him with all my heart, but this was something I had to keep to myself.

And I knew that… if I had a doubt, if I wanted to go to the bottom of this stupid, nonsense gossip, I would have to face him.

Sephiroth, the same man that had been behaving so bipolar-like for the last couple of weeks.

So, one day I left Reno go for his evening training. Stretching, bicycle and an uncountable number of physical exercises would follow for two hours, and I had time to go and see the General.

And I was going to know if all this was actually true or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Our stare remained locked as I closed the door behind me. Stevens stood up in a move, and I sensed she had been sitting on the couch - for a while. Which made me wonder on the how's and why's.<p>

"Why is there no escort with you?" I asked, my tone hard, as I remained by the door. First things first.

"They didn't want to bring me here when I asked." She declared, her tone strangely neutral. "So I took a shortcut."

I narrowed my eyes, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"That shortcut you mention is not for civilians Stevens. You might have found distressful surprises while you were there."

Indeed. I knew Hojo used that specific shortcut sometimes - it was an underground passage between buildings, mainly used for maintenance.

"What kind of surprises?" Her tone was wary and genuinely curious.

"Bad ones." I stated, averting my stare from hers and walking towards my desk.

"Why don't you tell me exactly who or what is going on? I'm sure I'm old enough to understand."

I blinked as I processed her irony. My face turned and our stare met again. Stevens stood, all dressed in black like a crow, only her brownish eyes shining, matching so exquisitely the color of her hair. Wavy, long, tucked behind her right ear, and a frown of anxiety I was used to see in her already. Stevens was here, had invaded my office to inquire me - about something that bothered her to the point of taking stupid risks.

"Hojo." I said, and she took a deep breath. "And several other situations I'm certain you wouldn't handle that well."

"Okay, I got it." She said, raising a hand, and I smiled in scorn.

Oh, Stevens, Stevens. So eager to know it all but then… when the time came, she closed her eyes. Like a frightened child afraid of a scary story.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, going straight to the point.

She took her time gathering strength and courage, I suppose, to ask me.

"I need to ask you something."

"And what would that something be?" My words were slow, as I positioned myself behind my desk. I popped the lights on, adding light to the shadowy office. Stevens was pale and stressed, and I sensed the theme caused her discomfort.

"You have a guest room, right?"

I blinked in silent, our stares fixed on each other. Her nervousness perspired in a way I could understand, actually. Because I already knew where this was headed.

"Yes."

She took a deep breath and avoided my stare. So, the hard part was about to come.

"What kind of usage do you have for that room?"

A thick silence followed and I couldn't say a thing for moments. What a bold and very, very uncomfortable thing to ask.

"I beg your pardon?" I had to say it, it would buy me more time.

"The guest room. Why do you h-have a guest room?"

"For guests."

The answers were immediate, and Stevens heartbeat peaked. She was so nervous, remaining quiet for a while, carefully choosing her next words.

"Guest of what gender?"

I sighed and decided that was enough. _This_ was enough.

"Go straight to the point, Stevens." I ordered, my tone harsh. I remained behind the desk, Stevens in front of me staring like an abandoned rodent.

"Women? Is that it? Do you… take women there?_"_

Her bluntness had been impressive. But, then again, I had ordered to go straight to the point, which she did.

"Oh, I see."

My tone had been ironic and she seemed to panic a little.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." I accused. "Do I look like the kind of guy that does that? Why, is it the leather? Because I'm fond of leather?"

I knew I was being cruel, giving her false hints. I wondered if she would trust me blindly or if she would see accurately through me and find me out.

"That is a disappointing revelation of yourself, Stevens. Buying gossip just like that... shame on you."

My wicked smiling wasn't helping. She never corresponded to my irony and I sensed she was actually very serious about it. She believe it… she really did.

"It's not me." She declared, now with a sad tone. "Everybody knows I stayed at your place the night Reno was shot and they started making assumptions about the 'guest room'. What did you want me to think?"

The end of the sentence had been slightly accusing, and I had to turn the odds in my favor.

"Your experience in my apartment was quite innocent." I said, as I recalled Stevens' sleeping form. I had put her on my bedroom on purpose… because I knew in there she would be safe. _Kind of_.

"Yes, but people… claim you…"

Faced with her hesitation, I had to laugh. She didn't miss my tone.

"Please, go on. I am very interested in that particular disclosure of my private life."

"It's… a myth. That you have, and I quote, 'very demanding needs'."

I widened my eyes at her.

"I'm flattered." I admitted, actually amused with the situation. "Do you believe all that?"

"No…"

_Oh, and what a feeble answer, Stevens_.

"You know there is no need to lie to me, Stevens."

She gulped dry, blushing madly.

"I guess there's always room to… wonder. Anyway, I… really, honestly I don't care. I don't want to know."

I had the impression the theme embarrassed her. Made her feel uncomfortable. Which was funny and interesting to watch. I left the comfort of the desk and walked towards a very shy Stevens. How different she behaved now - so timid, almost frightened. _Of me_.

"Are you sure?" I insisted, urging her stare to meet mine. "Don't you want to know?"

"No." Her negation was feeble, as she shook her head.

I dared to bend a little towards her, the move making her take a step back. In a way, her reaction felt sour - it was like my proximity made her feel sick. Which was understandable. After all, we had been talking about me having whores at home. It had to make her feel disgusted. My eyes searched hers but she kept avoiding me.

"You're lying again."

"That's none of my business."

"Which doesn't mean you aren't curious about it."

Her face suddenly angled up, her eyes meeting mine. Our proximity was endangering, and in that moment I understood Hojo's insistence in keeping me away from connecting with women; in a way, feelings blinded one's rationality. I felt it right now - how urges and impulses could lead a man to do very unwise things, how a woman's essence could spark interest, how a simple female figure, just like Stevens's, had the power of making my knees weaken.

"Fine." She admitted, and her brownish eyes were tainted with sorrow. "If it's true, I think it's disgusting and unnecessary. Why would you need that kind of women when you are who you are, the way you are?"

Her honesty was appalling.

"Does it shock you?" I asked, genuinely. "Thinking that I might do that? Does it disappoint you?" Her stare melted on mine, and I sensed her gulping dry. It did - it was all true. It shocked her and it disappointed her, it was clear as water. So I decided to be honest with her.

"It's something I'm not specifically proud of doing. But Hojo raised me with strict habits."

I saw Elie's mouth open in awe.

"You're kidding me."

"No, I am not kidding you."

_I wish I was_.

"He…" Stevens gulped as she made the reasoning. "He made you…" She paused, following another uncomfortable silence. "And why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you find a-a girlfriend?"

I took a deep breath.

"He didn't allow. He claimed it would weaken me."

"And do you think it does?" She asked, rebellion all over her. "And aren't you a grown-up man right now, capable of drawing your own conclusions?"

"I don't know, Stevens, I never had what you seem to call a… _girlfriend_." I stated, before continuing. "For me to draw conclusions, I had to have something to make comparisons with - which I don't."

Stevens shook her head, squeezing the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"For God's sake." She whispered. "Well, now that we're at this, at least tell me you take precautions."

Her statement took me completely offguard.

"Now I'm confused."I admitted. "How do you go from shocked to worried with my health, Stevens?"

She made a face, and I could see she was sad. This whole thing made her feel miserable and it affected me somehow.

"Just answer me, do you take precautions General?" She asked, her eyes teary. "Because it would be stupid and reckless of you if you didn't."

I took my time answering. Because I knew that if I told her the truth, it would confirm the whole thing, from the very beginning to the very end.

"Of course I do."

She nodded and released her stare from mine. She wanted out, wanted to leave, and I… _didn't_.

"Good night, General." She said, as she reached the door, with her back to me. "Am I really sorry to bring up such inadequate subject. It won't happen again."

_And just stop right there_.

"Stevens."

I sensed her freeze, her hand unmoving on the door handle. I approached her from behind and studied her form, so compressed and mortified.

"Stevens." I ordered. "Turn around."

She did so slowly, her eyes on the floor.

"Yes, sir?"

And I dared to grasp her chin and directed her face towards mine. I enjoyed talking to her looking at her in the eye.

"Next time, if you wonder, you only have to ask."

She remained still underneath my touch, our stare fighting. She seemed to try and gather strength and words to offer me.

"You wouldn't answer me."

Her tone was feeble and soft, and I knew better.

"You won't know until you try."

For moments, our stare remained locked, and I didn't let her go. My fingers moved softly along her skin, and I sensed her shivering - a reaction that was strangely enticing. Her lips half-opened and I, for the first time, wondered…

How would it feel to touch her mouth - with my own, with my fingers, it didn't matter. Her warm breath met the skin of my hand, and in that moment I knew I had to stop.

Or I would do something inadequate.

"You're dismissed." I said, turning, with my back to her, breathing fast but silently.

_Please, leave_, I begged, closing my eyes, making an important effort to get a grip on myself. All my muscles contracted, as I heard the door open and finally close… and in that moment I could finally breathe out in relief.

_What a ride_.

I rested the palm of my hands on the desk and took my time gathering coherence to think.

So, I was falling for Stevens.

I couldn't hide from it anymore. And I had no idea how to manage this. Feelings? Those powerful, tricky things?

From all the things Hojo had taught me… this wasn't on the list.

And I understood why - he didn't feel a thing for anybody or anything, so… he didn't considered those important.

With a deep sigh, I recalled the conversation I had had with her. For Gaia, how unique this woman was? Risking her own life coming here, to my office, to know the truth.

About me. _Did she care that much_?

The perspective scared me - it was new, and unknown. And so overwhelming it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how stupidly weak I had been.<p>

I had purposely gone to see him with very strict and defined words and accusations to throw at him.

_Right_. What an epic fail.

I closed my eyes briefly and drew a deep breath as I walked towards the medical facility where Reno remained. Several SOLDIER reached me, informing me they would accompany me to Reno's room.

I nodded at them, as they surrounded me, knowing this had been arranged by him - the man that had been holding my chin _that_ way seconds ago. Silently they escorted me, as I took my time thinking about the conversation I had had with the General.

How come I had gotten so soft?

When I reached his office I considered all my actions, what I would say to him and how hardly I would accuse him of being… a pervert, a freak and, oh, well.

But then, I didn't know why, when he arrived and entered that office, all my resolve weakened. He had that power over me, it was something I knew all along but… Gosh, how frustrating all of it had been.

In a minute all the offenses I had prepared to throw at him turned into sweet questions and worry over the man. Which had sounded ridiculous, come on.

'_Do you take precautions_', had I asked him. _Really, Elie_? I sighed at my weakness. It was a fact that I worried about his health - and much more, but come on, he didn't need to know. At least, not that openly. It was embarrassing.

Why had I been so pathetic?

The man I cared about fucked whores on a constant basis and here I was, all sweet and soft over him.

It irritated me, it really did. I didn't want to be like this but he… being around him made me be like this, tainted my will, fragilized my resolve.

_What are you doing to me, Sephiroth?_

"So, did you ask him?"

Reno's voice interrupted my thinking. My eyes met his and seated he remained, with his gym suit, looking much better.

The door closed behind me and I took a seat next to Reno. He still had his shoulder and arm wrapped.

"About what?"

"You know, about the _other_ subject…"

He blinked at me, and I knew what he was talking about.

"You're such a gossip…" I laughed nervously.

"Come on you thought you'd leave and I wouldn't know where you were headed?"

Our stare locked and he raised his eyebrows, smiling at me with that typical smugness.

"How do you know that I've talked with him?" I dared to ask.

"I have my sources."

"Reno, come on."

Oh man, I was so not liking where this was headed.

"Spill it out."

"Fine." I breathed. "I asked him about the guest room… which is true."

"Told ya."

Reno's statement made me reconsider on what I should disclose. It was all in my hands, feed this gossip until eternity or stop it right there. And even if the General was a jerk most of the times and maybe even deserved to have his reputation spotted like this just because… I decided against.

Because I was obviously in love with the man in question and didn't want him to be known as someone recurring to whores. _God, I was so stupid_!

"But not for _that_ purpose, Reno."

Reno's eyes met mine with surprise and he seemed to consider my words.

"Hum. So all the gossip is actually fake?" He asked, genuinely.

"It is."

"And how do you know he's telling you the truth?"

Oh, and what a tricky question. There was no way I could guarantee that, it was a fact. But I had to reassure Reno my words were real, that I was the one dissipating this gossip once and for all. _Definitely_.

"Because I know his look when he's telling the truth, Reno."

A moment of silence followed.

"Are you sure?"

"I am." I lied, feeling a little divided. Man, how terrible was this. Lying to Reno only to protect Sephiroth's reputation, knowing he could kick my ego anytime if he felt like it.

I gulped dry at the strange situation I was in, and yet again, I felt surprised at my own protective tolerance over the General.

_This wasn't normal. _

"Oh well…" Reno started, and I sensed an impending change of subject. "Let's have dinner then. I'm starving."

We both got up the couch and walked towards the door. The cafeteria was on the lower level and a change of environment would suit us just fine.

"So how was your training today?" I asked, smiling. "Got lucky with _the_ therapist?"

Reno laughed, as we closed the door of the ward.

"I'm making progressions."

I smiled.

"Good to hear."

"She's though." He added. "And gives me no space to fool around."

"A challenge, Reno!" I stated, and we both laughed.

"It seems that way."

And in the middle of laughter and joy off to dinner we went.

-/-

Days passed by.

Reno was in high spirits, and in spite of him being off the ward most of the time, I took my time reading or exploring the area.

The medical building was one of the oldest, rehabilitated recently and equipped with the best of technology. They had it all here, OR and ER, trauma room, all the paraphernalia needed to cure the elite of the military.

I had had lunch alone, at the cafeteria. SOLDIER were around all the time, my escort and those who had their specific place of watch.

My mind was calmer lately. I didn't think of the General 24/7, but still… he did occupy most of my thinking. The dependence I had over him grew every day. Secretly, I sensed a need to see him - only to see his face, sense his presence, hear his voice.

All this I felt actually worried me. I knew it wasn't healthy and there was the 'whore factor' that still disgusted me to a rather nauseating point. There were moments of the day that I couldn't stand not knowing what on Earth he would be doing.

_This is sick_.

It actually surprised me how I could still care about a man who did what he did. Really, didn't I have self-respect?

I guess that maybe I hadn't. The feelings remained, strong as stone, only shaken with this new information. There seemed to be nothing capable of erasing this silly infatuation off me. Not even as serious as… the 'whore factor'.

_Geez, Elie_.

I sighed, putting aside the fork and knife.

"I'm done." I said, and someone removed my tray. I looked at the SOLDIER who remained actively talking with his own acquaintance.

Well, I needed to go to the bathroom before coffee. My bladder was in pain already.

"I'm going to the w.c.," I informed, and the man stared at me, then the wc door by the end of hall, then back to me again.

"Okay."

I smiled.

"I'll be right back."

I walked along the hall, my steps firm and fast. There were several perpendicular areas, each ones decorated with plants and statues. Some had doors. White ones, and I wondered what would that be.

Rooms? Labs?

My left hand lazily tried to open one of them, with no success. There was another one ahead, and I made a face, actually curious with the purpose of closed doors in the hall of the cafeteria.

All of them were closed, and eventually I got inside the wc to pee, still thinking about those damn mysterious white doors.

_Why_?, my mind wondered, and after I washed my hands, I decided I would check the remaining two that were positioned right after the wc area.

The door handle didn't move and I made a face, walking towards the other one.

Which actually opened.

And I was greeted with stairs down, black walls and… dark. I narrowed my eyes and considered what I should do. Well, it was a fact this was kind of similar to the shortcut I had taken the last time - except the walls had been green and illuminated, not like… this.

I bit my lower lip and considered… that I should take a sneak peak. This was a hospital, for Heaven's sake, what harm could it do? I smiled at my reasoning, and walked inside, my feet carefully stepping on each stair. I left the door half-open, my eyes gradually getting used to the dark.

I counted fifteen stairs, until I found a large tunnel - just like the subway ones. It was still dark but it was illuminated - the lamps were feeble, neon like. All of it was tainted black - the ground, the walls, the circular ceiling. My footsteps echoed and I had a feeling I shouldn't be in this place.

It was an acidic feeling of not belonging in a specific place. So, after a couple of meters, I took some steps back and slightly turned to find the flight of stairs again.

Except someone was blocking my way up. And I couldn't help but to shiver at the presence of that… man.

"Eleanor Stevens."

_Oh-uh_. My breathing peaked and my heartbeat pumped in my ears. _Shit_. _Hojo_. Staring at me with that pervert stare of him, smug and overconfident as always. And those glasses, really, didn't that man had any sense of fashion!?

"I must say I enjoy seeing you."

_Uh, right._ Sorry to disagree on that.

"I wish I could say the same thing." I said, my voice failing.

He merely laughed at me.

"What, are you afraid I'll hurt you?" He asked, as he arranged his glasses on his face. "Don't be. Not today. I'm in a good mood."

And this was starting to freak me out, really - it was. Talking to Hojo in a tunnel which served to - uh, no, I really didn't want to go that way!

"I really need to get going-"

"I won't do anything to you. Trust me, the only way you'd allow me to experiment on you would be with you… dead."

A shiver went along my spine as I watched him approach me with bright, cold eyes. He had his hands behind his back, and studied me with the skill of a scientist.

"You changed my boy." His words were cold and annoyed. "I don't know if I should find it funny or merely… disturbing."

I gulped dry as I tried to understand what on Earth was he talking about. My eyes took a glance over the flight of stairs and I wondered if I was going to - ever - get back up there. Hojo seemed oblivious to my distress and he kept on, as if he was telling me a very interesting story.

"Do you know what happened the other day?" He asked, and paused, clearly waiting for my answer. I merely shook my head, feeling my muscles tense. "He called me. Just like every time he does when he needs to."

_Shit, this is getting freaky_. I didn't say a word, and Hojo continued.

"His needs are getting special." Hojo smiled, making a suggestive sign to me. "I found out… he needed to close his eyes and imagine."

For Heaven's sake. Hojo's declarations were horrible and nauseating and I knew exactly what he intended with all this. To say it shocked me was putting it nicely.

I gulped dry and tried to say something, but he didn't let me.

"Yes, when he's at it, my boy fantasizes… about you. Which is, as you can imagine, very awkward."

The distress of the declaration left me speechless. It couldn't be true. This fucker was only doing this to… torture me, to put sick images in my head. And he was actually achieving it. All this he suggested was repulsive and horrible.

"It is." I whispered, wishing I could scream to leave this place.

Honestly, what had gotten into me to check those damn white doors!? Why couldn't I remain quiet!? _Fuck_!

"And do you know why that is?"

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, my eyes on the flight of stairs again.

"I don't think I want to know."

Hojo smiled wickedly at me, as if my stressed-out reaction amused him immensely. Which I believed it did. Sick as this man was, he surely got off on everybody's nightmares.

"The thing is… you do, Eleanor." He whispered, and I shivered at his tone. He narrowed his eyes before continuing. "You know you do."

Okay, all this was reaching levels I could not stand - not a second more. I took a step back and I was seriously preparing to scream if I had to, but first I was going to warn that man I was leaving this place. _Right fucking now_.

But, then again, my back found something. A wall - with a voice of its own.

"Stevens, it's time for you to go."

I recognized his voice at once and I couldn't help but to feel mortified with all this. The tone and the subject of Hojo's conversation - had he heard it? Had he been there, behind me, all this time?

I turned my face to him and tried to search for his eyes. Sephiroth didn't pay me importance; his stare was on Hojo's, hate invading the air. Sephiroth distilled something I couldn't quite grasp, but it was powerful enough to make me feel like running.

"Oh, look at her blushing and all."Hojo laughed, and I looked at him at once, now offended. What the hell? "Interesting reaction." He added, crossing his arms.

I remained standing right there, Sephiroth behind me, not moving, not saying a word. The environment seemed ready to be set on fire, and panic started to invade me.

God, I wanted out of this so bad.

"Leave." Sephiroth's soft whisper met my right ear and his right hand squeezed my right arm - a clear hint of the way I should go.

Those goddamned stairs!

I didn't need an extra confirmation to leave. Hojo unblocked the way and up that flight of stairs I went, almost falling a couple of times.

When I got up there, the door remained half-open and the hall was empty - just like the way I had left it.

And I just ran towards SOLDIER, whishing I hadn't gone down there. What a terrible and shocking coincidence - finding Hojo and then Sephiroth in that damned place. Shit, why did I have to be so damn curious?

Tears welled up in my eyes, my body shivered as I tried to gather strength to forget what had just happened.

Or, at least, I had to try.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Stevens' curiosity was starting to put her life at risk.<p>

It was a fact the hospital facility was secure, but she was not supposed to sneak into the underground tunnels. And namely not _these_ ones.

Accesses were closed, and very few of them were active. So I assumed she had found that one out of sheer luck. Or bad luck, actually.

Hojo used to walk around sometimes, and he chose this place to meet me in secret when he deemed necessary.

Just the damn coincidence - Stevens finding the exact spot of our meeting, minutes before I got there. Definitely, there was something drawing her to my misery.

It had to be. Coincidence couldn't be this insisting.

Hojo and I remained in silence until we heard Stevens reach the door. He smiled at me the whole time, triumphant.

"Don't come close to her." I warned, irritated with the nerve of that man. "You had no right of telling her that."

Hojo widened his eyes at me and made a face.

"How protective are we."He joked, "I am sure you aren't as protective when you're imagining you're fucking her."

_How can he know_?, was my immediate thought, but I remained neutral, trying not to disclose my surprise and eventually confirm his theory.

"You know nothing, old man." I said, with scorn. "My mind is a world of my own. Private and-"

"I know everything about you boy." He interrupted me, with a tone that reminded me of the one he used before _punishing_ me, when I was a child. "Your words, as simple as they can be, say everything about you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. _What_?

"What are you talking about?"

"You talked, boy." He laughed, amused with the situation. "Always mentioned the same name. Over and over again."

I did the math quickly. So he meant the last time he had sent me a _fix_. But still, I didn't remember talking. Could it be? Was it real or was he just manipulating me?

"I don't recall talking." I said, my tone leaving no doubts.

"Oh but you did. I have proof." Hojo declared, and bended his head a little, clearly happy the odds were on his favor.

I remained in silence, trying to think coherently. So. If that fucker had proof, I didn't stand a chance. So I'd better solve this incident sympathetically, or something bad might just happen. Now that he knew Stevens was my soft spot, he could use her against me - and I didn't want that.

"Let's just stick to our deal." I said, swallowing my pride. "Don't try to extrapolate what I feel and do with my free time, and most of all… don't say lies to her about me. Leave Stevens out of this."

Hojo snorted before speaking.

"You're worried about the image she has of you."

"She knows all about me. Maybe even more than the acceptable."

"In that we agree."

"She does not need you to distort me."

"Interesting choice of words."

"Stay out of her way."

Hojo laughed openly, his sick laughter echoing in that tunnel.

"Oh and why is that, because she's yours?"

I decided I should be polite about it. Or he would massacre me even more.

"Because she's definitely _not_ yours to play with."

"How possessive. Your genes, definitely, don't lie."

Satisfaction was all over the man, and I couldn't feel more aghast.

"I wish they did. Maybe that way I would feel less disgust when I look at your face."

My words were harsh, as I turned around, leaving Hojo alone in that place.

"You'll hurt her boy." He said, his words echoing in that tunnel, as I walked away. "She's more fragile than you think."

It sounded like a damn spell.

As if it was inevitable - that my feelings for Stevens had only the power of destroying her. As if all I was able to do was hurt.

At all levels.

I closed my eyes for control, trying to convince myself it wasn't true.

There was still good in me. Stevens had made me believe so.

So, I wasn't a lost cause.

Or, at least, I tried to believe so.


	42. A Step Ahead

**Chapter 39. A step ahead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I took my time 'recovering' from that traumatic experience underground.<p>

After climbing that flight of stairs like a clumsy little kid, I resumed to the ward. Reno went in and out, and I sensed he felt strange my sudden hermit phase, but I had developed a true fear of walking along by my own.

Hojo had that impact on normal persons such as myself.

For hundreds of times, that dysfunctional conversation went through my head. The whole thing had been so strange and horrifying, no wonder the General had issues. I had talked with Hojo what - a couple of minutes?, and the result had been catastrophic, so I could only imagine the permanent marks Sephiroth had, living day after day until he was of age to leave the labs.

_Good God, it must have been horrible_.

Days went by, until Reno eventually tell me his stay at the Hospital would resume to five more days, tops.

Other Turk members visited more often, which was a bit strange, but I excused myself all the times. Tseng had been one the latest visiting, and he took his time talking to me a little bit as I lingered outside with my permanent escort.

"How's everything?"

I smiled at the Turk standing in front of me.

"Pretty good." I stated. "Reno's health's been improving and I've heard he should be out soon."

Tseng snorted.

"By the end of week, give or take." His face remained sympathetic today. "But he'll have to take things easy. Being shot is not a thing to joke about."

I nodded, confronted with Tseng's words. It felt like an accusation, even if I didn't want to believe Tseng had mentioned that on purpose.

"Yep." I resumed to say, and decided I should change subject. "How about the missions? Anything new?"

Tseng's complexion changed a bit and I sensed an impending yes. So, they had done something already.

"We anticipated the attack in Wutai. It went along fine."

"Wow." I said. "Nice to know that."

"Well," Tseng's tone meant leaving. "I have to go. Take care of my boy, Elie."

I shook my head, smiling.

"Sure will. " My voice was barely heard, as I saw Tseng leave, his black hair pending, so bright and… thick. I didn't know why, but I felt Tseng was a little off, and I couldn't help but to wonder what was going on, what he wasn't telling me.

Military secrets consumed me, mainly because I was kind of involved in them. Silence returned to the hall where I stood, and I dared to walk inside the ward again.

Reno was on the bed, eyes closed. I smiled at the sight.

"So sleepy at this time of the day?"

Blue wide eyes met mine, with a snort.

"Visits consume my mind. They tire me, you know?"

"I believe you."

"I think I need a nap before the afternoon massacre."

I made a face.

"What do you mean?"

"That therapist is hell." He declared, with a disappointed stare. "Cute as hell, but she pushes me to an unspeakable level."

I considered my words, as I prepared my pillow for a mutual nap.

"Well, as I said: a challenge."

"Ugh. More like a nightmare."

I widened my eyes at him as I sat on my bed, arranging the blanket.

"Don't say that, Reno! You'll see it'll pay out eventually. "

And now it was time for Reno to make a face.

"Ah. She'll want my scalp, I'm sure."

I laughed genuinely at him.

"Let's run to the land of dreams for a while, Reno. We deserve it."

"We do." He agreed, and arranged himself on the bed. "Try not to speak in your sleep, I don't want to know what the General does around you."

And that put my heart running. Like, literally.

"_What_?"

"Indeed, Eleanor Stevens." Reno laughed. "The General is the king in the land of _your_ dreams."

"No comments." I said, as I cuddled on my bed.

Reno didn't say a word more and, in minutes, I heard his sleepy breathing. But my eyes, oh my eyes didn't want to close. All I recalled were the words Hojo that offered me. That damned dialogue that still plagued me. Sephiroth's more intimate wishes, all sprayed out like that.

_Was it true_?

Inevitably, my mind wondered, even if I knew I wouldn't have the nerve to confirm. It would be very awkward and he would never admit such thing.

Besides… it was Hojo, the high class manipulator, he was nobody to be trusted. So there was little I could do but to speculate.

And in the middle of scattered images of the General, eventually sleep took me.

To a land of no dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The arena was completely crowded.<p>

I had taken my time preparing Zack's memorial ceremony, considered all the guests and, mainly, the right timing to start with it. It had been very difficult to gather everything in one day. I hadn't forget Zack hadn't been the one dying that day.

All the scientific personnel at Medina's lab, as well as the guarding team rendering security by the PORTAL had been massacred and killed the day Zack snapped and even if I knew the families had taken care of the funerals, individually, I had managed to arrange a memorial ceremony as well - all in the same day Zack would be honored. It felt a little hypocrite of me doing so, honoring the killer and the victims at the same time but… people didn't know exactly what had happened to Zack.

For all intents and purposes, he had sacrificed himself for a greater good - the Planet's safety. And that was it.

I had been the first one giving speech, highly uncomfortable considering the event in question. Here I was, saying 'our world had suffered a great loss' and so much more gibberish, just because it sounded nicely and was the social and political thing to do.

The President had handed me the speech and the same happened with Tseng and the head of all main departments of Shinra.

Everybody at the company thought Zack had been a sad victim of the system - except for Tseng and well, Medina. The President wanted it to remain that way - a charade that would trick everyone until the PORTAL issue would be completely dominated.

I remained in the back for two hours, until the ceremony was complete. There were so many people here for Zack, and not only from Shinra. His family. Friends. His… girlfriend.

It was easy to perceive who she was.

She remained in the middle of the crowd, small and discreet, shedding silent tears. Every time she blinked, they fell, intermittently.

How mental she was - the Ancient. She grieved Zack Fair with an intensity that felt like a shockwave. Silent and mortal, reaching only soul, not matter.

I stared at the Ancient, who listened attentively to Tseng speaking now. She was imbibed in his words, feeding on it, processing it and, as she blinked, tears kept falling.

No scene, no face, no nothing. Her expressionless pain was something I could only classify as out of this world.

Her watery eyes met mine suddenly, and I allowed myself a moment to scrutinize her gaze. Green eyes met mako ones, and I felt overwhelmed with the intensity she allowed to flow between us. Grief, sorrow and revolt were all she felt - for not having his beloved next to her.

_It was you_. She mouthed at me, and I gulped dry.

The accusation felt terrible and I fought the will of turning and leaving. The stare of the Ancient felt heavy.

I locked my jaws and narrowed my eyes at her, giving her the answer.

_Yes_.

It was her time to gulp dry, a couple of silent tears falling, as Tseng's endless monologue scored the background.

_I forgive you._ Her muted words made my heart compress a little, and when I thought all this was over, there was more.

_But she will show no mercy._

Heavy clapping interrupted our little moment there and I decided to play along, clap like everybody else and just wished that all this would end. Tseng marched off the pulpit and his stare met mine.

So, it was time to go.

I turned and left, leaving the rest of the speakers to do their thing. All I wanted was to leave this damned place once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>I had been having my after-lunch coffee with Reno when I saw him coming right from the cafeteria main door. Reno dressed properly, like a Turk, and I looked like a Turk myself as well. Courtesy of the General's taste in fashion.<p>

_John_ smiled at me, greeting me and I smiled back, glad to finally see him after such long time.

"Hey."

"Hi." John joined us, standing next to me and Reno. "How's everything going?

"Pretty okay I think." I answered, and eyed Reno, who confirmed with a nod. "And you, how's the lab stuff going?"

John made a face but kept his stance.

"Well, I was used to a team for ten years, now all this start-over thing just… takes time to adjust."

"Yeah."

"So, Reno…" John's stare met Reno's and he simply smiled.

"Recovering just fine."

"Good to hear."

I took my time eyeing John, realizing he looked different than what he used to. Despite all the smiling, there was something somber about John today.

"I had never seen you in a suit before, John." I risked saying, and John's smile vanished a little. "Special occasion?"

He took his time answering.

"Yeah, I was…" He paused, and eyed Reno. "…busy the whole morning."

"Oh."

There was something about those stare exchanges I wasn't exactly liking. John didn't used to be so… mysterious.

"Yep." Reno's 'yep' didn't help at all.

"What?" I asked, directly staring at Reno. "Why are you making that face?"

An uncomfortable silence followed and I sensed there was definitely something going on. Something they were trying to hide from me. I was about to insist when a group of SOLDIER passed by and greeted Reno.

"Hey, man!" One of them said, as they shook hands. "How are you holding on?"

"Fine, thanks."

"You missed Tseng's speech. Quite emotional stuff." The SOLDIER speaking to Reno talked casually. "Anyway, the occasion called for it."

My eyes widened in surprise, as Reno and John made the most compromised face on the Planet. Now I knew something had happened and that they were categorically hiding it from me!

"Shame you missed Fair's memorial." The SOLDIER declared, relaxed as ever. I noticed how John squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, taking a deep breath. So, he knew. Reno knew as well.

And they didn't tell me.

"You traitors." I whispered, and Reno's blue stare met mine, as he tried to gather words to answer me. There were none. Because there was no excuse for what they had done. I left Reno's stare and directed my speech to John. Who had the most annoyed face in the world.

"Why didn't you tell me, John?"

"Elie-"

"It was Zack's memorial ceremony and I didn't know?" I dared to say, my tone a little louder than normal. Reno, John and SOLDIER eyed me in silence, and their silence innerved me. "Why, why was I left out of this!?"

Reno made a subtle effort to say something.

"Look, it's-"

"He did this, didn't he?" I interrupted, and Reno's face answered me. His complexion was all I needed to analyze to know that my theory was right. "He did this on purpose, he wanted me to miss it!"

I felt like I had been betrayed, used and… God knows what else. It felt horrible, it was a terrible sensation, this attachment to someone that kept hurting me - doing things that made my chest hurt. Why did he have to do this?

Hold me and manipulate my feelings the way he had been doing and then… this? I shook my head at my logic, as I walked away from the hospital cafeteria. No way. He was going to hear it, right fucking now!

"Elie!"

I heard John's voice behind me, but I paid him no attention.

"Don't try to stop me." I said, not bothering to look at him. I knew very well where I should be headed.

_His office_.

"Shit…"

I didn't hear Reno curse, as he stopped John from following me. He'd better not to follow me, or he would get it as well.

-/-

I dared to say I didn't recall walking all the way towards the General's office. Fury blinded me and I breathed heavily with the nervousness the situation caused me. It was all so difficult to bear - the desperation, the unfairness of being put aside - by Sephiroth, of all persons, was the most difficult thing to accept.

Mainly after what had been happening between us lately. All the closeness - it all felt like a lie, false and mean, as in a way for him to have it his way and do whatever he wanted.

Behind my back.

_Since when did he get to be so manipulative?_

Sephiroth really was Hojo's progeny. He had the skills and the capacity, and I had fallen on his trap like a duck.

Me, of all persons! I, who supposedly knew him better than anybody else… fell for the easiest and cruelest trap of all!

_How stupid, Elie_, I accused myself, as I walked along the hall. I could see the door of his office already. _Really, did you think he could change, be true and honorable_?

My mental questions only fueled my anger, and when I saw one of the assistants approach me and tell me I needed an appointment to see the General, I merely gazed upon her.

A hard stare was the necessary for her to shut up and take some steps back. And even when she said The General was busy, I didn't care.

Whoever was inside with him, would find out the kind of wicked man he was. I didn't care anymore, I felt so wounded that all I wanted was to shout out at him. _Slap_ him. Insult him like he so well deserved.

So I opened the door wide, got inside and closed it with a loud noise. My eyes found immediately his and… Tseng's. They were reading some documentation, both standing next to his monumental desk.

I went straight to the point.

"How dare you?"

My tone had been harsh and disrespectful, and the only thing Sephiroth did was… close the file.

"Watch your tone, Stevens." Sephiroth's tone was guarded, as he walked behind Tseng, who basically remained there, staring at me, in silence.

"You didn't have the right to hide that from me!"

I was so angry I couldn't even think straight.

"Hide what from you?"

The neutrality of his tone only fueled the whole situation, to a rather dangerous level.

"Zack's memorial ceremony!" I said, with a loud tone. I saw how Sephiroth slowly approached my perimeter, letting me speak. "How could you deprive me from that?"

"You didn't _have_ to be there." He said, with excessive slowness. It felt insulting, it looked like he was mocking me.

"Bullshit!" I snarled, and walked towards him, defying him with all my will. I felt no fear, all I wanted was to… hell, I didn't know what I wanted. "That was not your decision to make!"

I had said the words pointing at him, accusing him with a harshness I didn't know I was able to gather.

The General locked his jaw and grabbed my forearm, but I stood there, not allowing him to handle me, holding on with all my strength.

"See that reaction?" He said, with an ironic tone. "That's exactly what I didn't want there. I didn't want tears, grief and guilt taunting a ceremony that is supposed to honor a SOLDIER." Our stare fought and I heard my breathing, coming in and out from my nose. "And besides, it was crowded with Shinra's people, Hojo included. I didn't want him to see you all cry-baby over Zack, he does not know what really happened."

"You're a monster." I accused, speaking openly my mind. "How can you be like that, you were there with me, for Christ's sake! You didn't have the right to take this moment away from me."

He narrowed his eyes at me, as if not getting what I meant.

"Take what?"

"My chance of honoring him. Being it with tears, crying, whatever." I declared. "I had the right to be freaking there."

My tone was loud and inappropriate, but I didn't care.

"Well it's too late now."

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"He's in your freezer."

"You're a cold bastard."

"And you're a weak woman."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I'll find out by myself." I snarled, and tried to release my forearm from his grasp. But, confronted with his iron grip, I narrowed my eyes at him and said what I felt, right from the heart. "Don't you fucking touch me."

My words had a strange impact on him. Slowly, he let me go and I turned, leaving the place, not bothering to close the door behind me.

I had other priorities now.

Namely, find out where Zack's memorial ceremony had taken place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt amazed - truly, I did. I had never seen Stevens like <em>this<em>.

"That was quite a show."

Tseng's voice took me out of my reverie, as I silently closed the door of my office.

"She's very insubordinate." I admitted, returning to my place behind the desk. "But she'll pay for this… episode."

Tseng snorted, what earned a stare from me.

"Sephiroth," He started, eyeing me with a very obvious look on his face. "She's right and you know it perfectly. I understand you had your motives and I agreed to those as well... which wouldn't mean she'd accept being kept away."

I didn't answer, and my stare was now lost as I meddled with the pages of a file.

"Maybe you need to be more… specific with her. There seems to be a communication problem between you two."

My eyes met Tseng's, who was talking serious now.

"She is aware of her situation."

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but no, she is not." He declared. "Only someone totally unaware could have come here like an enraged feline about to eat you alive. She has you in high count… and this felt like treason to her."

I blinked at the man in front of me.

"How do you know that?"

"That's how I would feel if someone did to me what you did to her." Tseng declared, making a face. "Really, you're lucky she isn't a Turk or she would shoot you."

I turned slowly to face the window, the day leaving and slowly welcoming the night. I considered Tseng's words, but… still, I felt a little lost of what to do.

Emotions and feelings were my Achilles' heel.

"So what do you suggest?" I eventually asked, and Tseng took a deep breath, as if considering what to say to me.

"Make it up to her."

I turned, narrowing my eyes at Tseng, not having a clue of what he meant with that. Tseng didn't miss my unawareness on the subject.

"Listen to your instinct… and follow it."

I watched Tseng leave, a soft smile on his lips, as I remained standing, right there, considering what on the Planet he meant with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Eventually I found out where the memorial had happened.<p>

Since most of SOLDIER and Shinra personnel had been at the ceremony, I only had to ask for directions. The memorial had taken place in a huge arena, where I'm sure it gathered thousands of persons.

Once I got inside, I realized Zack hadn't been the only one honored today. All the victims of that fatidic day had received a special honor, courtesy on Shinra. I made my way towards the main hall, empty chairs scattered all over.

The place had been carefully prepared, and in a moment I realized Zack had been the main 'attraction'. There was an area above, framed and decorated accordingly, where a picture of him stood. There were so many crowns of flowers, and a pulpit - so, that had been the place where Tseng had given his speech, the one SOLDIER talked about.

The thought of missing the whole ceremony brought tears to my eyes and I couldn't help but to gulp dry as I looked around… and found her.

The only person sitting in a chair in the loneliness of this empty, cold arena.

"Aerith."

My heart constricted at the sight of her. I didn't see her for so ages, I truly missed her, our scarce conversations. Come to think that the death of Zack stood between us hurt like hell.

"Hi, Elie."

Her voice was feeble, and she didn't even bother to look back at me. I dared to sit right behind her, in a chair. Her hair, brown and so nicely braided, stood out, and I resisted the urge of touching it. Her frame, with her back to me, remained silent - and I didn't know what to do, what to say.

"How are you holding?"

"Anyway I can."

Her words were so dry.

"I'm-"

"No." He interrupted me, and stood up in a sudden move. She remained with her back to me, her hands resting right next to her pink dress. "Please, don't say you're sorry."

Her words hurt so much.

"But it's the truth." I said, tears falling. This was so sad, so horrible to admit. I was so sorry I couldn't save Zack.

"It won't bring him back." She said, her tone harsh, mildly accusing. "So… please, don't be sorry."

It took me a while to talk again, but I dared to open my mind to her.

"I feel guilty over everything that happened."

"You didn't order him a thing." She declared, angling her face up. She was staring at his picture. "He brought all of it to himself."

It didn't sound natural, the way she said the words. It was like she was trying to convince herself of something that wasn't true.

The silence was oppressive, and it lasted for an eternity. I couldn't say a word, the only thing my organism did was cry. Tears fell, and there was nothing I could do to stop those from falling. It all hurt terribly, Zack dead and Aerith… ignoring me like this.

Footsteps were suddenly heard, but I didn't dare to look back to see who it was. I felt too destroyed to turn, I had no strength left.

"I'll go now."

Aerith's sudden declaration made me look at her, following her form as she left. And somewhere in the way of her leaving, I finally found out who had arrived and stood in the middle of the hall of that arena.

_That treacherous son of a bitch_. Sephiroth.

I closed my eyes, begging for patience. What on Earth was he doing here, couldn't he just leave me alone for good? Christ, how I hated all this!

"What are you doing here?" I dared to say, words coming out as a whisper as I sniffed. "Was not enough what you did? Did you come here to massacre me, insult me, or what?"

He didn't answer at once.

"If you were a regular citizen, I'd arrest you for disrespect, Stevens."

I had to laugh - a very sarcastic laughter.

"Oh please, do tell me what stands in the way of you arresting me for telling the truth."

"I'd better not."

His tone was soft and quiet, as he approached me. I sensed a huge presence by my right side, invading my personal space. I got up slowly and turned to him, facing him in the eye. Sephiroth's Mako stare remained the same, so cold and… unknown.

"Are you happy? I missed Zack's ceremony, just like you wanted, what else can you possibly want from me now?"

My words were genuine.

"You're here now. Pay your tribute to him, just like you wanted to."

"You don't get it." I snorted, shaking my head. "It was my presence in the ceremony that counted. Not being here when no one's around, when all is said and done."

Sephiroth blinked a couple of times, his eyes hard on mine.

"I did it for a good reason." He whispered, as if telling me a secret. "Understand, Stevens. You're not stupid and I trust you're capable of grasping I had very good reasons to…" He paused for a while, and looked around once before turning to me again. "…deprive you from something like this."

I couldn't get it, really. It was difficult and totally uncalled for. I shook my head, as I closed my eyes in despair. God, how shitty I felt!

An unexpected touch in my face made me open my eyes, and what I saw in him scared me for a moment. I reacted at once, running from his touch.

"Stay away." I warned, taking one step back. "Don't touch me."

But he didn't let me walk away. Before I knew it the familiar comfort of his arms took hold on me and I, outraged as I felt, knew I should reject him right away.

My mind wanted to do that and I knew it was the right thing to do. Except my heart didn't want that - on the contrary, it ached for closeness, for support.

My face rested on his chest and I heard him breathe, his heart beating. So warm and strong, Sephiroth's embrace was all I recalled it to be. To say that I was weak was an understatement. For I knew what I felt for him grew by the minute, each time these moments came up between us, something inside me came alive.

"Do you want me to stay?" His voice resonated close to me, and I closed my eyes at the sensation. Damn, I knew what I should do right now. Simply, I should walk away, leave him there without a word, despise and ignore him… but I knew I was not going to do it. Because my rationality was long gone.

"Please." I whispered, as I sensed my walls breaking.

I didn't want it to end, didn't want this moment to go away.

"I hate to be this weak when it comes to Zack but…" Words escaped me, as I felt tears falling again. "It's stronger than me. I can't… I want to, but I can't-"

"It'll pass."

I closed my eyes and I dared to speak my mind again.

"All I can see is his face, his eyes in panic staring at me, begging."

The man holding me remained in silence, his hold on me a little stronger.

"He knew." I whispered. "He knew what was happening, he-he felt-"

"Don't torture yourself anymore." Sephiroth interrupted me, and I dared to look up, my eyes on the line of his jaws. He gave me no space to look him in the eye.

"How can you do it?" I asked, "You were the one ending his life, how can you be so indifferent?"

"You don't know how I feel inside." His tone was pained. "On the outside I'm always the cold bastard you'll ever see, authoritarian and cruel, but I have a soul, Elie." I blinked at him, as his eyes finally met mine. "A soul that has to hang on to something to face every damn day."

We remained close, face to face.

"I misjudge you." I admitted, now feeling guilty for all the show I put up hours ago. Sephiroth's Mako eyes remained on mine and I sensed him scrutinizing my face.

"No." He stated. "You just react to what I do. Action-reaction. It's simply physics."

His words hit me, and I thought to myself on how physics applied to more aspects than just me reacting to him. As seconds passed by I grew more aware of his closeness. His face was something worthy of staring at - and I was categorically out of words to offer him.

With my face angled up and surrounded by his arms, my thoughts easily ran towards the inadequate. As I felt his breathing in my face, all I could think about was contact. Tasting, touching, skin with skin… lips. _Kissing_.

I sensed him hesitating, as the frontiers became blurred. I didn't know if he was actually the one approaching me or if I was the one trying to close contact. Time went by slowly, breath after breath, stares locked and an impending critical situation about to happen.

I almost dared to close my eyes and abandon myself to the moment, when something loud interrupted the stasis we seemed to be in.

His face turned towards the entrance of the arena, where no one stood. The door swung, and I imagined it might have been the wind or… someone. Who was about to get in and, confronted with the show… walked away.

"We should go."

Sephiroth eventually said, as he embrace slowly vanished. I nodded in agreement, and neither of us said a word as we left the arena.

_Something_ had flared up between us tonight.

I just didn't know exactly _what_ it was.

* * *

><p><em>AN._ _So it begins. _


	43. First Date

**Chapter 40. First Date**

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt like I had been run away by a train.<p>

I walked absentmindedly, only the presence of Sephiroth by my left side. As we left the arena where Zack's memorial had been, the cold breeze met our faces and bodies. The soft breeze felt good enough, I sure needed my neurons aerated.

I didn't know what shocked me the most. Aerith's speech, so cold and brutal, still lingered in the back of my mind. Then… _him_. Telling me those things and consoling me with the tenderest embrace I've ever felt in my life.

It felt surreal that I was living this. It was all too intense, too… shocking to absorb it all. I thought I could handle everything, I actually did… but I was coming to terms with my mind's fragility with this whole reality and the consequences of my actions.

As I dived inside this world, inside Sephiroth's life the way I did, it took a part of me every time a strong emotion overwhelmed me.

Without a word, we walked towards the Military Hospital again.

Inside, it felt warmer, and I sensed everyone's stare on me the moment I got inside. My face had to be a mess and I didn't hide the grieving feeling I felt inside.

Silence was our only companion as we made our way, framed by muted SOLDIER, who guarded the place. I had my arms crossed, as if the action would shield me from bad things.

When we finally reached the elevator hall, I was the one searching for the button - thankfully we didn't have to wait much for that metallic box to reach our floor and open the doors for us.

Me and the General got inside… and I pushed the button for the correspondent floor: 8th.

I took a deep breath as the elevator doors closed again, and I allowed myself to relax a little against one of its walls.

The general remained in the opposite corner; I stood right next to the elevator button board.

I allowed myself to close my eyes for a moment, resting my head against the elevator and feeling the upper movement. For moments I wondered if this would be how it would feel to fly in a ship, an aircraft. It was such a levitating moment-

Which had come to a halt so abruptly I had to open my eyes wide. And when I did so, the General's form stood exactly there - in front of me, his right arm in the button board, pushing the STOP button with his fingers.

I took my time realizing the man in front of me had actually stopped an elevator in the middle of its going-up ride… to do what?

There was a powerful silence around us - all the General did was to stare at me, with the strangest shine in his eyes, I couldn't actually grasp what the hell did he want, what was his purpose with all this.

Was it necessary? To stop an elevator to stare at me and not saying a word?

I stared back at him, genuinely curious… and, I had to admit, his sudden action teased my senses. I had never taken him for a guy who would do such thing.

His face, framed with his silver bangs, his usual black outfit, was like a recipe for temptation. I wanted to say something but all I could do was to stare back into those Mako eyes who seemed so… doubtful.

_So, the General wanted answers_.

"What is it?" I whispered, my voice failing.

His hand never left the button board and I wondered what he would do, for Christ's sake. My frail body was not going to stand so much overwhelming anticipation, I had suffered too many surprises in a day.

"You tell me." He answered back as he tilted his head a little. I had the sensation he was scrutinizing me just for the sake of it. "What's that?"

I blinked at him, honestly out of words to offer him.

"I don't know what you mean-"

He didn't let me finish. His left hand moved abruptly, and landed softly in my face - cupping it. Only now I sensed how huge his hand was, and even through the leather, it felt tremendously nice. _Sexy_.

My breathing stood to a halt. His fingers reached my neck, and I had a bad time finding coherence in the middle of such… action.

"That." He whispered, his face approaching mine. "That's not fear. But it's very potent, is it for me?"

I breathed heavily, our faces merely separated by a thick air column. For moments I wondered if he had any idea of what he was doing, if he had any idea of the power he had over me by now. Did he really do this because he was completely pointless in what concerned human relations?

My guess was - it had to be. Only someone completely unaware of his power over someone could make questions like the ones he was making, acting the way he did right now. This was beyond teasing. This was a man finding out a woman had interest in him, and wanting me to admit it, as purely as it got.

"Is there anyone else in here with us?" I dared to ask, my voice strangled by his proximity. Sephiroth's curiosity was evolving, and becoming possessive.

"No."

"Sometimes actions speak for themselves, Sephiroth." I declared, hoping my tone would remain coherent, and trying not to tremble.

"Actions, just like these?" He asked, and I felt his breath on my face. His mouth stroked my right cheek, oh so softly, as if _experimenting_ alien ground.

Really, I didn't have the coherence to say a thing but to nod nervously. Geez, this guy would be the death of me if he kept doing this.

"I see." He whispered, as he didn't move an inch. I panted shamelessly, and perceived my own chest going up and down like crazy, my heartbeat rising. My right hand found his, the one on my cheek, and I sensed him hesitate for a moment. Physically and mentally.

Something big was coming.

"Do you want me?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as I processed his question. Man, why did he have to be so direct!? And what was I supposed to answer to that? A blunt, quick 'yes'?

Thankfully, before I could say or do something, something awfully acute interrupted us.

_The Elevator Alarm._

Sephiroth immediately put space between us, standing in the middle of the elevator, and I took the liberty to unlock the STOP button, the noise ceasing at once.

I didn't look at him, my eyes were on the lights that changed place as we went up - fifth, sixth, seventh… and finally eighth floor.

I closed my eyes as the metal box stopped and hoped the situation would go along unnoticed, or I would hear it to eternity from Reno.

Thankfully, as the door opened, there was no one there, and I took my time exiting the elevator, completely and shamelessly aware of Sephiroth by my right side.

It felt mortifying. All of it.

There were so many questions I needed answered - mainly concerning his feelings. Why was he so curious about me and what I felt, want from him? Did he feel something as well? Was it… like me? The way I felt for him?

I paused next to Reno's ward door, and since we weren't alone - two SOLDIER were there guarding the area, I took my time staring back at the General. His face remained like usual, but there was something else there.

His boldness back in the elevator had left marks on him - it was obvious now. All I could do was to wonder… what would it mean to him?

"After Reno's discharged you can return home."

His eyes were tender on mine, in a very private, strange way. I nodded at him in response.

"And you can get back to work as well. When you feel ready."

_Oh I am more than ready_, my wicked mind answered and I gulped dry._ Geez, get a grip, Elie_.

"Okay." I said, wanting to sound a little more convinced than it did, but… oh, that strange and intense episode at the elevator didn't allow me to.

"Yo."

Reno's joyful greeting interrupted our strange dialogue, and we both stared at him - a mix of relief and sadness invading me. Part of me wanted out of this constricting situation, but another part wanted him to end up with what he had started in that elevator.

I smiled nervously at Reno, and I sensed Reno's stare fly from mine to the General, then back to me again. He was drawing conclusions - the right ones.

"Hey." I staggered, and tried to say something to save the moment. "I'm back, well, let's… I'm going inside, okay?"

I didn't say a word more. Reno still talked with the General for a couple of minutes, as I remained inside the word, pretending to mind myself with something inside my duffel bag with clothes and stuff. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the adrenaline seemed to be finally resuming to basal levels.

_Damn_. All these strong sensations with the General would give me a heart attack. He was a piece of man, still discovering himself and… me. My interest in him and my reasons. I wanted to get control of this, but sadly… there was no way to control feelings. They just arose.

Which was my case.

"Was it that bad, Elie?"

"Uh… no. It wasn't."

Reno stood, giving me space to just be there. He didn't move.

"What happened?"

"We argued."

There was a pause and Reno spoke again.

"And made up."

I nodded, as the memories of the General holding me and telling me he had a soul as well… made the little hairs of my neck rise. I turned as I heard Reno snort.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I really hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything."

"He's worried about you." Reno declared. "And frankly, so am I."

I just stared at Reno, feeling tired and wore out.

"Why?"

"Be careful when you return home. I'll try to guard you 24/7 but you know…" "If someone really wants to hurt you, that someone will try to find a way."

_Gosh, I so knew that_!

"I'm just saying."

Reno wanted only the best for me, I knew.

"Okay." I agreed, feeling a little fragile. My hands returned to the inside of my duffel bag, silence invading the ward again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Zack's memorial." Reno declared, now sitting on his bed. "But I was expressively prohibited of doing so."

I sighed, knowing he was right. As much as that annoyed me, I knew he was telling the truth.

"It's okay." My voice came out as a whisper, and I put my pajamas on the bed. I needed a shower and some sleep. Really.

"Is it?" Reno asked, and my eyes found blue ones, worry all over him.

"I know you'd tell me if you could, Reno." I admitted. "Sephiroth didn't want me there and he…" Oh, boy, just the mere memory of _that_ moment! "…he explained me his reasons. I understand it was necessary."

Reno blinked at me, and smiled faintly.

"I'm having a shower, I need to..."

Reno narrowed his eyes at my hesitation and I sensed an impending joke coming.

"…Relax after whatever happened between you two." He declared, completing my sentence.

_Uh, damn_. I shook my head at him and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm not commenting that." I warned, and Reno laughed.

"You don't have to!"

I closed the door behind and me and put the shower running. I sure needed a break after today!

* * *

><p><strong>*Some days later…*<strong>

* * *

><p>The return to routine had been soothing.<p>

I've been sleeping in my own bed, returned to my apartment for a week now. Reno was okay, still and dedicated in his mission of protecting me. He seemed to be recovering well and he remained with me most of the day, walking around the company as I worked, catching me up for lunch, and then inviting me over the most varied events.

He was making an effort, and he wanted me to be safe and sound - as he stated most of the times. The Turks were all over us constantly. I had learnt to find them out in the middle of the crowd, hidden everywhere, always checking on me and Reno.

Security was tighter than ever.

And I knew the General was behind this. Speaking of which, the General was strangely calm and introspective lately.

He addressed me with neutrality, eyeing me with discretion, what made me wonder what was on his mind. Maybe he regretted being so upfront with me.

I hadn't offered him a concrete answer that day at the elevator. Of course, I had to protect myself. I didn't know what the hell did he want from me, it was a fact. There were times he seemed to disclose some interest in me… but it all felt so swift and strange.

Was this even true, should I be considering this as something… tangible?

My rationality didn't agree with me and told me every time to just stay away. But, my heart wondered. All the time, all my heart did was to beat faster when he showed up and the memory of his hand on my face and his lips on my cheek plagued me.

Innumerous times had I wondered: if I had turned my face, what would happen? If I had kissed him, what would he do, how would he respond.

Hell, that was the problem, wasn't it?

Him. I didn't know his feelings. And I wanted really bad to know exactly what he wanted with me.

So, I would try and find out… smoothly. I would be a little more discreet than a breathed out 'do you want me' in an elevator stuck in between floors.

Yeah, I had to be wiser than that. Go slowly with the man, and see what on Earth did he want with me after all.

I sat on my desk, and sighed as I considered my line of thinking.

_What's the worst that can happen, Elie_?

The thought sent chills over me, at the thought of rejection. It was an option, as well as many others. Sephiroth might be merely curious over me, and not the same way I was curious about him. Mental as the man was, the possibility was there.

I had given it considerate thought, but the absence of information on his personal life, namely love interests put me in a very uncomfortable position.

So, what could I do? I couldn't just remain like this, day after day, it was plain painful. I couldn't take one more day strangled in this limbo of indecisions.

I got up in a sudden move, arranging my work suit. I walked over to his office door, and put my hand up, preparing to knock. Hesitation took the best of me for brief seconds, but shook my head, focused on what I was about to do. Hell, I had to take the risk. _He was worth it_.

I knocked three times, and as I heard his voice, my legs trembled. So, it was time to do this, once and for all. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

His office was warm, and I took in his figure sitting along his desk, staring attentively at something on his computer screen.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards him. Ten feeble steps took me to his desk, and I sensed him shift a little as I stood there, in silence.

Sephiroth dressed casually, as I could grasp as he stood up, slowly. Black suit pants and white shirt, like the one I had dressed that night I had slept in his bed. His room. Well, I didn't want to go that way, did I?

"What is it?"

His voice was so, so out of his natural, self-contained self. I took my time staring back at him, his unnatural handsome face overwhelming me, his figure having a definite impact in my physiology. The more I stared at him, the surer I was I had to figure this feeling thing as soon as possible. Or I would go crazy.

"I have a suggestion." I said, my tone consistent as our stares remained locked. He had his hands on his desk, and I wondered if he actually needed the support or if he was actually tense, just like me.

"Concerning what?" He asked, visibly curious.

"Something I'm thinking of."

He took a deep breath and focused now on the papers on his desk. Oh, he didn't like small talk, did he?

"Stop speaking in riddles Stevens, go straight to the point."

I bit the inside of my mouth, considering very seriously what I was about to do. Should I do this? Would it be safe? Will I regret it later?

"I-I'd like you to…"

I paused, trying to gather the nerve to go on. Crossing barriers like these was not only painful. It was consuming.

"… to come to my apartment…"

Words escaped me for a moment and his eyes met mine suddenly - and that was all I needed to get the rest of the words out.

"…to have dinner." _There, you said it._ But, facing his immediate silence, insecurity stroke at once. "If you'd like to, of course. If you're free to come, I mean-"

"When?"

His sudden interruption made me gulp dry, and I felt totally lost. Where was this headed? I couldn't figure it out!

"Tonight?" I dared to say, and made a face, smiling faintly. Sephiroth resumed staring at me, with a face that innerved me. I couldn't perceive a thing just by looking at him.

"8 p.m."

And _Whooooa_.

"Is that a yes?" I dared to ask.

"What does it seem like?" He asked back, his eyes and hands on papers all over the desk. I blinked at him, deciding I was going to be blunt honest with him. _As always_.

"I don't know. You just barked an hour at me."

I made a face, accusing him with soft words. His stare met mine again, and in there I found something. _A glimpse of acceptance_.

"Yes." He said, half-whispering. How truly sexy it sounded. Or, then, it was just my hormones pumping.

"Fine." I declared, with a soft smile. "See you there, then."

I turned, with a nod, and smiled widely as I walked away.

My first date with him.

In three hours.

I took a deep breath, amazed at how this man made me feel. Oh man, today I had so many things to do.

Namely dinner.

-/-

Reno was a cutie and took me to the closest supermarket. I had to prepare something for dinner, dessert and well, there had been much time since I had a date in my own apartment.

I tried to remain gathered, not to disclose how nervous and happy I actually was for having Sephiroth invited over to have dinner with me.

It sounded like crazy. And so amazing, at the same time.

I took my time preparing the table, and decided I would decorate it green. Just like Mako, it felt very adequate. Considering my living room had those chocolate brown tones, the contrast would feel fine. Cozy, I hoped.

And, on the top of all, I would put my Mako green dress on. The same that had been tainted with blood - Sephiroth had been kind enough to get it clean and returned absolutely spotless. It looked like a regular dress, and no one would say it had been so horribly stained with blood.

"Calm the heck down, girl." I whispered to myself, as I arranged the last details around me. The apartment was pretty okay, warm, fire cracking at the fire place, giving the living room a very ethereal glow. I didn't bother to put heels on, just my regular black flats and a soft hint of matching eye make-up, nothing else. Even my hair remained as regular as it could get. A few puffs of perfume after, I heard the door.

_It's him_. I exhaled my worries out and walked towards the door, trying not to mind the fluttering sensation in my stomach. _It'll be okay, it's just a date_.

I smiled at my innocent thinking. Really, _just_ a date with _Sephiroth_.

"Hi." I said, as I opened the door. Sephiroth's stare met mine as once, and I sensed him staring at my dress, obviously recognizing it. "Come in." I declared, with a smile.

He smiled very discreetly, and got inside. He wore exactly the same clothes he had on hours ago, and I felt a little embarrassed. Maybe I had exaggerated, dressing up and stuff _only_ for a date. Thing was, now there was no turning back, so I shoved away bad depressing thoughts from my head. He took his time scanning the surroundings before speaking.

"I apologize for being late, I-"

"You're five minutes late, it's not like a felony or something." I laughed, and walked towards the living room area.

"I like punctuality."

"Me too." I said, not minding his strange humor. Maybe he was just nervous, like me. "I hope you like Pasta." I said, as I walked over the kitchen.

"Pasta."

I turned around, surprised to see him right behind me, and took my time realizing he was actually asking me what Pasta was.

"Spaghetti with ham, mushrooms and lots of cheese on top of it."

He blinked at me, and seemed to consider my words. I minded myself with the oven area, where the Pasta was just finishing.

"Sounds… tasty."

"It is." I smiled, and I managed to get the tray on the table. It smelled divine, and I could only hope it would taste accordingly. "Let's go and eat, I'm starving."

Sephiroth nodded and walked me towards the living room table. He stood for seconds and I urged him to have a seat.

"Here?" He asked and I nodded.

"Wherever you like." I declared. The table was simple and medium-size, enough for four people, which allowed us space enough. I didn't want him to feel choked or something.

"Nice tones." He said, his eyes finding mine. Hot invaded my cheeks and I hesitated, not knowing if I should tell him my real motivation.

"I inspired on Mako." I said, as I sat right in front of him.

And the moment I said it, I knew it had been wrong. His face changed, subtly, and I felt a little oppressed.

"Really?" He asked, now serious.

_Oh, damn_.

"It's not like a bad thing." I said, casually. "No matter the potential, I like the color very much."

I had tried to justify myself and I hoped things would soften up between us from now on. I wanted this to go along fine, not transforming this in a date from hell of something.

So, I went along as if nothing had happened.

"May I?"

Sephiroth nodded, serious, and as I served his plate, I decided I should change subject.

"So, what do you think of it?"

"What?"

"My new inside decoration."

"It's… colorful." He admitted, and his eyes met mine - finally. "I had seen it, before you went out with Reno the night he was shot."

His dryness wasn't helping and I wondered why would he say these things. What, was this his usual self? I couldn't just believe it. He was grumpy most of the times, but come on.

It was time for subject change, again.

"What do you want for drink?" I asked, making a consistent effort to smile.

"Anything you have will be fine."

I got up and went towards the fridge. I opened the door and basically described what was inside.

"I have… white wine." I said, my tone loud, thinking the General remained in the living room. But as I turned, here he was, like a living shadow right behind me. Scrutinizing me with those eyes of him! "A-and orange juice." I staggered. "And w-water, as well, if-"

"Are you nervous, Stevens?" He asked, serious.

I blinked at him, as I gathered the bottles in my arms.

"N-no, why-why would I be nervous?" I kicked the fridge door as I talked, and stared back at him. "We are over that, General."

"Are we."

He didn't seem convinced at all, but what could I do but to ignore his horrid humor and just… chill out. I wanted this date to be relaxed and cool, not a freaking nightmare.

"Let's enjoy dinner."

I said, with a faint smile, and we just resumed eating in silence. I didn't look at him for a long time, feeling a little offended with his provocations of late. Why did he have to do this, ruin the mood like this. _Geez_.

_No one said it was going to be easy, Elie_. My mind warned me and I tried to gather patience, so I gave it another try. My eyes searched him but he ate, with the most refined manners I had ever seen. He was basically done with the whole portion I had offered him.

"Is it good?" I asked, and his stare found me.

"Yes… very."

I nodded at him, not knowing what else to do, considering he didn't give me space to ask him about whatever the subject. His dryness didn't let me.

So I basically stared at my fork and knife and wondered what on Earth was I doing.

"Are you enjoying this?"

His question interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"This..."

I took my time realizing that he meant the 'date' itself. What innerved me. Come on, was it something that stupid? And if so, why did he agree to come by?

I honestly didn't know what to say. But, on the other hand…_ How about the truth_?

"It's not like having dinner with me is such a bad thing. Or is it?"

The words were out of my mouth so fast that I couldn't just stop myself even if I wanted. His stare met mine, hard and focused, and he took his time answering me.

"Listen, I-"

"I understand, really." I interrupted, and decided I should be the one saying the words. Because if he was the one saying it, it would hurt me much more. So I'd preferred it this way. "I shouldn't have insisted on-"

"I am glad we met outside our daily routine."

His statement sounded so genuine. So unlike his actions since the beginning of our dinner.

"It really does not show on your face." I admitted.

"I'm not very expressive, Eleanor." The sound of him mentioning my first name tickled me, and made me melt. He said the words with such decisiveness, that I couldn't say a word against. "You know that." He added, and I gulped dry.

I grabbed the glass with wine in it and down it went. I needed reassurance.

"I know, I know…"

My tone had been feeble and I suddenly I had the most urgent need of getting up the table and just… leave.

"But it doesn't mean that I…" As he said the words, I got up and walked towards the kitchen again. He followed me. Sadly. "Look. If I didn't want to see you outside the usual work day routine I wouldn't have come. You know I don't do what I don't feel like to."

My eyebrows went up as I processed his words, washing my hands by the sink.

"Yeah, I do."

"What-"

"Do you like chocolate? I have, for dessert… chocolate mousse." I was categorically running away from him, from the damn subject that made me feel uncomfortable, but I didn't care. Dessert seemed a nice way to break up the tension.

We sat at the living room table again, and I minded myself in search for bowls. When I returned to the living room again, the General seemed immersed in thinking, so I went along and served him dessert, then myself. I was going to need a lot of chocolate to overcompensate my state of mind.

"This is almost sinful." I joked, as I ate the mousse with the swiftness of a little kid. "I could eat the whole thing."

Sephiroth snorted and I smiled back, our eyes locking for a moment.

"What's in your mind?" He asked, with a subtle tone.

I blinked, considering if I should be bluntly honest with him. Or not. But, then again, alcohol did things to one's body.

"I was recalling…" I admitted, with a soft smirk. "…the way you looked like, back in my world. The amount of… fangirls that would kill, in a matter of speaking, just to be close to you. Just like I am now, in this weird concept of _date_."

My words had had an impact on him and I wondered, for a while, if I had said something inadequate. I never knew, with this man. He merely blinked at me.

"You don't realize how popular you are amongst RPG videogamers, General."

"I guess I don't." His words were so flat.

But I had to go on, hadn't I? Since I was at it.

"Everybody worships you – the power you have, the skills, the humongous sword, the insan-…" I paused, thankfully, even if I knew I had definitely screwed things up. "Don't make that face." I whispered at him, before putting a spoonful of mousse in my mouth again.

_Geez, why don't you shut up, Elie_?

"All that is incomprehensible." His sudden declaration made me look back at him, surprised.

"Why?"

"Because that is not what I am." He paused, putting the spoon to rest and cleaning his mouth with the napkin. "None of those persons actually know me. And none of them knows, in reality, how hard my life actually is. Do those persons have an idea of what my days and nights are, the missions, the responsibility? I seriously doubt it."

I closed my eyes and regretted heavily all of it. The date, the dinner, everything. This had turned into a nightmare and I felt nausea invade me.

"I am sorry I've brought this issue up." I declared, my spoon landing on the bowl with no patience for manners anymore. I sighed, considering what should I do now. I felt clueless. Out of options.

Jesus Christ, how could this be even possible!?

Sudden movement made me look up, as I saw Sephiroth, in person, standing.

"What are you doing?"

"Dinner was great, thank you." And with that, he turned towards the door. I blinked, and stood as well.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, as I walked towards him, who was now reaching the door.

"This was a bad idea."

I stared at the man in front of me, my mouth aghast. What an idiot! Seeing him leaving my apartment, opening the door to just leave… like this? No way I was going to let that happen!

So I put my hand on the door, locking it. The door closed again and Sephiroth stared back at me, shock in his face. I could tell he wasn't used to be told against, but I didn't care.

He was going to listen to me, damn it!

"What is wrong with you, Sephiroth?" My tone was harsh. "I invited you to my home with sincerity. You have so much to offer, you are not just that unpleasant person that eyes everyone from above. I would like to find and see what is there in you that you haven't shown yet." I paused for a couple of seconds, gathering courage to continue. "In spite of what I had knowledge of you and your past, and that almost-real-future… I honestly believe you are so much better man than that."

His eyes were lost in mine, and I wondered if my words had had any impact... or not.

"You… can't be serious."

"If you don't try, you'll never know."

He took his time answering me.

"I admit I didn't understand your motivation to ask me to your home. Why would you, considering the altercations between us, what you knew about me and-"

"Let it go. Really. You have your reasons, I only wished you shared them with me more often."

The look on his face was enough for me to know I had hit a sensitive spot. His mind and his problems - problems he insisted in keeping to himself no matter what.

"I can't."

_Bullshit_.

"You don't want to, that's different."

He made a face and smiled weakly at me.

"You're partially right."

"Of course I'm right." I admitted, feeling the environment less tense. Finally. Sephiroth snorted and flashed a sample of smile - something I hadn't ever seen. And that made me feel very inadequate things, considering we both stood right next to my door, staring at each other.

"You should do that more often." I dared to say.

"Do what?"

"Smile. Laugh. That kind of thing." I declared, as I nodded. "It does not do you justice…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Videogames. They don't do you justice."

"Really?"

"Not even close."

I sensed him take a deep breath, as if considering what to say next.

"And what does that mean… specifically?" Sephiroth took a step ahead as he spoke, which inevitably got us closer. Bodies almost touching, my face angled up and his wonderful, Mako stare on mine, leading me to say the most inappropriate things. To speak my mind out about him. _Oh-uh._ He had gotten me.

"You are… uh…" My coherence was failing. "… a lot more…" _handsome, beautiful, hot, not real enough to be real _ "…uh, good-looking live than in screen. And all your capacities, as well."

He blinked at me, as if considering my words. Thoroughly.

"Are my capacities good-looking too?"

_Damn_.

"I mean, uh… well, faultless is more like it."

"Ah."

"Don't mock." I smiled, embarrassed.

"Don't blush."

And I had to react at that.

"Well, if you-"

His hand traveled towards my face, and my heartbeat peaked at once. His finger touched the corner of my mouth and he made a face.

"Chocolate Mousse."

It was mortifying. All this. _Arghhh_.

"You mean… all this time I had dessert standing in the corner of my mouth and you didn't warn me? You're cruel, General."

He smiled, as he cleaned what was left of the mousse… and slurped his thumb, taking away what was left of it. My eyes were in his finger and I wondered… well, in how lucky that finger had been seconds ago.

"I have a reputation to keep."

I laughed, genuinely, as the General spoke again.

"Tomorrow?"

And what was he talking about?

"What?"

"Tomorrow. 8 p.m. My apartment." His suggestion almost made me fall apart with joy, but the surprise had caught me unprepared. Just like all nice surprises must be. Shocking. Just like this one.

"O…kay."

My slowness seemed to amuse him, and as he took my hand from the door, it finally opened and he left.

"Good night."

"Good night…"

I had answered him, out of reflex.

What, was this real?

* * *

><p><em>AN - So it seems real, but handling Sephiroth will prove very difficult. Can't wait to read your reviews, thank you so much for reading. :)_

_(I know this was a strange date but that's Sephiroth we're talking about, it couldn't be a regular stuff)._


	44. Kisses & Mako

**Chapter 41. Kisses & Mako**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>There was something strangely gratifying about pushing Stevens' buttons.<p>

The curiosity I had over her had changed nature with time. I had to admit… something urgent about her made me behave in a very unusual way.

I never had wanted a specific woman, so all this was very new to me. Wanting someone, to a rather intimate level, demanded a careful approach.

And I wasn't used to those complications. I knew of it second-hand, witnessed how several of my men managed to conquer the woman they so desired. It all felt very strange to me - I, who didn't feel attached over anyone, didn't feel the weight of such feeling towards someone.

It was weird, and it distracted me. Her presence was something enticing and soothing at the same time, and I found myself wondering about her throughout the day. Where she was, how she felt… if she missed me.

Trivial emotions like these.

The day Zack had been honored had been filled with strong emotions - at all levels. First, she almost insulted me, then, all the crying… it broke my heart to see her so despaired over something I had done. But it was necessary - I had told her that, I wanted nothing but her safety.

She seemed to understand. Thankfully, Stevens wasn't as stubborn as I was. She listened to me… and her body reacted the strangest way to my touch. It was like an unknown chemical reaction.

Why did her heartbeat peak? Why did she breathe that way when I stared at her in a not-so-innocent way?

_Did she feel it_? My lust, my control slipping, my desire for answers, my need. I didn't know, wasn't sure of anything. All this uncertainty made me behave erratically.

For instance, the thing at the elevator. Powerful stuff, I had to admit. When pushed to certain limits, Stevens gave me answers. Not directly, not the way I wanted, but… all the unexplained desire of closing contact with her overwhelmed me. Touch her skin, mouth and lips, sense her temperature, her smell, her taste.

My desires over Stevens became physical - all the fascination and interest I might have over her turned dangerously now… transformed into something different.

_New_.

It was something that took me to a whole new level.

Hence, it had taken me to accept her suggestion. Dinner, at her apartment, something I usually wouldn't accept. It would not even occur to me, to engage in such ordinary thing.

But with Stevens everything changed. It was her, her way of approaching, talking and her teasing shyness. For a woman who claimed to know all about me… she seemed lost, most of the times. And that allowed me to draw my own conclusions.

She looked amazing in that dress. I doubted she knew it had such a provocative effect on me - not only now. That day when she went out with Reno… her weightlessness almost took my coherence away. It was difficult to explain and I couldn't just afford to ask someone about it.

The only person resolving my doubts could never know of this - how I felt, how she made me feel. Hojo was a dangerous man and his interest over Stevens was already wicked enough, I wouldn't want to add another item to his to-do list.

I knew he would use her against me if he knew about my _interest_ over her. So, all my doubts would remain for myself.

I had it difficult to sleep after that dinner with had given me the answers I needed - mingled in between the lines, everything was so obvious now. I rested with my hands behind my pillow. Eyes on the ceiling, feeling utterly alone in this bed. Although, I knew it made no sense to ask for a fix now. It wasn't a regular fix I needed.

It was her. Her body and her soul, her whole.

I sighed, as I tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow I would see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked towards the Office with the most stupid smile on my face. Reno congratulated me for such mood, but I decided to keep the reason just to myself. I didn't want to spoil things right in the beginning.<p>

Reno was my friend and the person I talked to mostly, but there were limits - for now. My dates with the general would remain secretive, until… until. Well, I wouldn't go that way. Just the thought of this actually going somewhere tickled my guts.

The tension between us was obvious and there was something in the air. I could feel it, his stare, his stance around me. And I couldn't wait to find out what that was!

"Elie!"

I turned to see who was calling me over. Just one of the girls of the office, pointing right back to the coffee machine. I smiled at her.

"I'll be right there." I said, as I walked towards my desk. "Let me start the computer."

I managed to prepare things for my morning archiving marathon - and decided it was time for the morning coffee. After all, caffeine was needed to get the job done.

I walked towards the doors that lead to the hall - but someone interrupted me.

Someone whose mere existence took my breath away.

The General approached me, his eyes locking on mine in that exact moment. It felt so enthralling to _be_ like this with him, after what had happened last night.

He wore his regular stuff, white shirt and black pants. Lately he didn't use his usual clothing, which made me wonder. Not even his sword was close nearby.

"Morning, Stevens."

His voice took me out of the dreamy state I felt I was in. Staring at him never seemed enough for me. It was addictive, actually.

"Hey." My voice came out weak, that silly embarrassment of always invading me. I gulped dry and smiled weakly at him.

He stopped inches from me. With this obvious incursion on my personal space, it all felt tremendously… unnerving. I wasn't ready for such closeness at this time of the morning. His smell invaded my nostrils and I felt my insides flying. _Really_.

"I would like to know if you like all types of meat."

His declaration put a grin on my face. The all-mighty Sephiroth concerned about my taste in food!? Outstanding.

"Yeah." I said, and his eyes seemed to burn inside me. So intense. "Why do you ask?"

"Tonight." He stated, and he offered me a soft smirk.

It felt amazing, how a man like him could actually be able of-

"Elie…"

And _poof_. Out of nowhere, the presence of one of the assistants took all the romanticism from the air.

She eyed me, eyed the General and back to me again, holding the most _got-ya_ smirk on the Planet.

Sephiroth didn't mind her presence and simply left. He didn't say a word and I couldn't even imagine what she would say to me once he was out of range.

So, as expected, once the door of his office closed, I knew I was going to hear it - and that couldn't do.

"Don't." I said, as I walked over the coffee machine.

"I see." She declared, laughing. She made a naughty face and I rolled my eyes.

"He's our Boss, it's only normal he addresses to us, right?"

I was trying very hard to make it sound normal.

"The General never addressed to me like that." She declared, with a smirk. "On second thought, I think he never addressed to me in _any_ way."

"You're overreacting." I declared, as I pushed the selection button on 'Cappuccino' and I pretended not to realize the second intention she was giving to her last sentence.

"I didn't say anything."

My eyes searched hers and I made an effort to remain as unaffected as possible.

"That's because there's nothing to say."

I was being a little dry, but thankfully the conversation ended up right there. Reno barged in, and his amazing grin greeted us.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ask Elie. She's been having special attention."

I widened my eyes at my co-worker. That was being mean.

"That is so not true." I whispered, as I took a gulp of my Cappuccino. Reno eyed me and his eyebrows went up, but he remained in silence. He went for the machine as well, selecting the 'Expresso' option.

"Is there no sugar?" I heard him ask and made a face.

"No, this one is sugar-free only." I informed.

Reno's eyes traveled to the girl standing with us and he put that joker face. _Oh-uh_. Something was coming.

"Would you mind to get me some sugar?" He asked. "I know you have your own warehouse in your desk. Your curves don't lie."

And _Yikes_. What a not-so-nice thing to say to a lady. Her smile vanished and her complexion changed completely. So, she was angry. Waaay angry.

"Jerk." She groaned, leaving the hall in an instant.

My eyes met Reno's and he raised an eyebrow at me - as if completely clueless of what had happened.

"What did I say?"

I laughed genuinely.

"You're cruel." I said, in between laughs.

"Come on, now that she's gone tell me, what was she bugging you about?"

I took a deep breath, as I recalled Sephiroth's closeness. _So tempting_.

"The General was talking to me and she figured it all wrong." I informed. "You know."

Reno made a face.

"I imagine, actually."

His face made me turn serious at once.

"Don't start, you too?"

Reno laughed and he gulped down his Expresso in a sudden move. That had to burn his throat, for sure.

"Gotta run." He blinked at me. "See you at lunch."

"Bye." I said, shaking my head as Reno got inside the elevator and off that place he went.

Damn. _Rough morning_, I thought, as I walked towards my desk.

-/-

I felt too conscious of myself tonight. Thing was, I had never dressed up for a guy in life and I felt a little artificial just by considering carefully my outfit for tonight. I ended up by putting a white shirt with black pants and high heels on. It provided me with an extra 10 cm height, and as I scanned my form at the mirror, I wondered if he would _like_ it.

I looked like a female Turk - for a change. But the options weren't much. The green Mako dress was not an option today, since I had worn it yesterday.

Oh, the thought of yesterday… so weird and strange and amazing at the same time. I had to admit I thought it had been a disaster, but since he had been the one suggesting another date… oh well, how could I resist? The prospect of spending time with Sephiroth outside the company environment was simply great. It was difficult to get him to relax, but anyway, I believed time would get us somewhere. He tried to improve his social techniques and talking with him about trivial matters was - slowly - getting a little less heart-constricting. I never thought people could be brought up without any social skill, but yep, it was possible. Sephiroth was the live proof of that.

_Stupid, cruel Hojo._

"Hi."

His voice and form interrupted my thinking. The moment our stares locked, there was something in his eyes that made me smile at once. Damn, he was so beautiful, in all his unnatural glory.

"Hi."

I smiled at him as walked inside his apartment. The place smelled wonderfully and the table was already set, prepared for dinner. It was all black, grey and white but I had to admit the décor was simply amazing. The man was talented - in every aspect of life. It was fact.

"The table setting is amazing."

"Thank you." He answered me, and I sensed his hand on my left arm - where I held my purse. And since I had the sleeves of my shirt up, the tips of his fingers caressed my skin absentmindedly. So. He wanted me to get rid of the purse. The thought itself amused me.

"Here," He said, urging me to give him my pending accessory. But as my purse flew off my sight, his hand lingered on mine… and the strange, heart-skipping touch gave me chills. And those were not of fear.

It was obvious things were developing. I didn't know in which direction exactly, but things walked along a thin line of tolerance - a line I walked along as well, blind.

He was a sweet mystery to me.

And I felt I was getting wrapped in the maze his feelings, emotions and personality were. Finding, discovering the man behind Sephiroth was strangely inciting… and even if I had a childish fear of getting hurt - yes, because he did that all the time, most of the times unwillingly -, the adrenaline of finding something tender and soft inside him, inside his heart… overwhelmed me.

Because I sensed the reward would be the best.

I blinked, as our fingers lingered absentmindedly, in the silence that surrounded us. I only heard my heartbeat. Aching, beating, for him.

Sadly for me, it was dangerously obvious I was completely in love with the man standing exactly by my left side. And I didn't know if I _should_. But, then again, the matters of the heart were just like that: unpredictable.

"Shall we sit?"

I smiled at him, as I nodded.

Yes, I would sit, do as he told. I just wanted more of this normal routine around him. Spending time with him was something that felt strangely natural. He urged me to the table and we sat.

"Do you want any help?"

"No."

"I feel useless sitting here."

"Later." He smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay."

The food was on the table and he sat exactly in front of me. I took my time scanning the table. There were candles, small ones, scattered along the table, and the thought of a man like Sephiroth pimping up a date with this kind of details actually made me wary.

"I hope you like deer." He declared, with his contained self. Our eyes met again and I shivered at the intensity he broadcasted. Geez, if things went on like this… uh, I actually didn't want to consider the consequences.

"Of course I do." I smiled back. "Can I-"

"You're invited. You don't get to do a thing."

"It almost sounds like an order, General." I laughed, nervously.

He offered me the most outstanding smile on the Planet.

"It's _that_ exactly."

I took a deep breath and tried to gather control. How naughty I felt tonight. I was so aware of him, his handsomeness and the way he treated me, so… coolly.

I decided to get up and serve myself, taking my time sitting back again. The heels sure made me feel extremely feminine and the white shirt, adjusted to my form, added some sexiness as well.

"It suits you." He said, now a little more serious.

"What suits me?" I asked, a little in the dark about his declaration.

"Black and white." He clarified, and I blushed, wondering when he had been scrutinizing me and I didn't notice it.

"Thank you." I whispered. I was not used to such open compliments. "So, did you do this yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

His stare now turned a little hard and I regretted using that joker tone. I only hoped that wouldn't ruin the environment.

"I am."

"You're an excellent cooker." I smiled, hoping that would soften the mood. "But then, I shouldn't be surprised that you would excel at everything you commit to."

He took a deep breath and his face turned grimmer. _Oh-uh_.

"You sound like Hojo."

I gulped down the piece of meat I had been chewing and felt extremely _stupid_. Shit, how should I know Hojo said things like that? And besides, it was true. He did excel at everything he committed to.

"Sorry." I whispered, feeling a little constricted.

Man, wasn't this going too well?

"No, I mean-"

"My apologies for saying such thing." I interrupted him, not bothering to stare back at him. I sensed the weight of his stare on me, but didn't want to give him the gratification of showing my hurt to him _that_ openly. Damn, I knew it must be visible all over me. "It was a compliment; I didn't mean to quote the man."

I gulped down a glass of red wine and back to cutting a piece of meat I went.

"Elie."

His tone made my skin tingle. So sweet and sexy and raw at the same time.

"It's okay." I said, glancing up for a second.

"No, it's not okay." He declared, and I felt a little lost of what to do. Really, how was this possible, come to this in a freaking second? "Just look at me. I don't want this ruined even before we-"

Listening to him saying those words really made me snap.

"It's called a date. Stop naming it "_this_" like some undefined, shameless thing."

My tone had been harsh, and I almost broke by the end of the sentence. The hurt I felt inside was so deep I was afraid I'd lose it. Damn, I didn't want to _cry_.

"Very well."

His tone had been resolute, and I considered giving this another chance. Truth was, I was willing to try the amount of times needed for us to… Hell, was that even possible? Maybe I had to grow used to these sudden altercations. After all, it was Sephiroth, _everything but the ordinary_.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, I decided I would change subject. It was the least I could do, since he insisted in keeping his mouth shut.

I paused from my meal and looked back at him. His look was stoic and neutral, and I bit the inside of mouth, considering my next words. Hell, I had to say something or the silence would crush us.

"About this morning, I have to apologize for my colleague's manners." I tried very hard to smile. "She's a little, uh…"

"Hormonal." His tone was filled with boredom.

"You could say that, yes." I said cheerfully, completely ignoring his tone.

He smirked, that cruel smirk of his.

"It's nothing. I am used to deal with females of her kind."

His declaration removed the sample of smile I had on my face. Really, that had been a nasty thing to say. Unnecessary and cruel, considering I was standing right in front of him and obviously cared for him in every possible way. It had not been the words, it had been the tone. So dirty and presumptuous.

"Oh."

My eyes focused on the meat, and I felt nausea invading me. And all I could think was on how I got into something like this. Dealing with Sephiroth was proving to be very, very difficult and deep inside my mind, I questioned myself. Would I stand it? Would I be capable of finding something good and decent in him when he was the one that kept insisting in destroying the fragile connection we were building?

"You know what I meant, Elie." His _duh_ tone almost made me get up and leave, and if it wasn't for my good manners, I would have left.

"I don't think I want to, actually." I declared, as I managed to play with the rice on my plate. I took my time eating bits by bits, my eyes purposely on the food.

"Listen-" I didn't know what he was going to say, and I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it. Thankfully, a sounded interrupted him and, as I took a deep breath and locked my jaw, I sensed him take his mobile phone out and stare at the screen. A couple of seconds passed by and I wondered what he would do. Answer it or leave it. By now I didn't know what would suit me best, but I could use a time out. "I have to answer this."

When I heard the words, I felt relief all over me. Really, I did. My mind answered back to him, rudely. _Yeah, maybe it's some hormonal bitch you fuck occasionally_.

Sephiroth got up and stood, leaving towards someplace behind me. I heard a door open, then close, and allowed myself to breathe out in relief - again. A couple of stubborn tears fell, my heart beating like crazy, and I felt so, so _sad_.

I hated to cry, namely when I had make up on. I cleaned the tears, my hands dotted with mascara. _Shit_, I thought. _Not this, not leaving marks that I've been crying_. The tension I felt inside softened a little once the tears were out and I took my time gathering strength to do something.

I considered leaving silently. And, as seconds went by, all I thought about was the silly expectation I had built over this date, and how disastrous it had turned out to be. Hesitation roamed inside me, and there was little I could hold on to.

_I have to do something_.

So, I got up the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Catastrophic<em>.

It was the only word I had available to classify this date. I didn't know how things had run down that hill so quickly. One second, everything was fine. A second after, words killed everything.

My sincerity wasn't doing wonders, and I sensed her impending leave. She couldn't stand me, and to make it all worse, someone called me right in the middle of the dinner.

_Hojo_.

What could he possibly want with me right this very moment? So I, knowing I couldn't ignore him, under penalty of the man coming by and visit me, decided it was better to answer the damn phone call.

_What could he possibly want_?

I exited the living room, the environment combusting with tension. Stevens was sad and annoyed, and she avoided my stare with all her heart. I had to make it up to her - later.

Now I would have to get rid of Hojo as soon as possible. So I went to my bedroom to answer the phone call.

"What the fuck do you want?"

My harsh and impatient tone seemed to annoy Hojo.

"Watch those manners boy, I did not raise you to use those terms."

I sighed, with no patience to bear with the man. Not today, not tonight.

"What is it?" I asked, my fingers massaging my forehead.

"Are you busy?"

His tone was naughty.

"Yes." I admitted.

"With what?"

"None of your business."

I heard him snort on the other side of the line.

"I know you're with her." He declared, and I gulped dry. But of course he knew, he knew it all. "Do you think I play around in here?"

"And what's the problem?"

"You are not supposed to-"

_Oh, not that speech again_!

"You don't own me, Hojo." I declared, angry. "Mind your own business."

"What, does she satisfy your darkness needs? What will she do when she finds out what you truly enjoy, boy? Do you think she'll accept you the way you are?" He was being so mean. "You are a freak, and you belong here, alone and unspoiled."

I pretended to pay no interest to his words but truth was, he knew how to affect me.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Then this conversation is over."

And, in a sudden move, I ended the call, closing the phone and leaving it somewhere by the bed.

_Shit_, he was actually right. The things he said about me… strangely matched what had happened during the whole dinner and I couldn't feel more frustrated. Really, was I that disgusting? Did she hate me for making her living existence a nightmare, and spoil our occasional encounters with inadequate words?

For the Planet sake's, I had to do something about it. If I cared for her, no matter the way, I had to make an effort.

So I just left the bedroom as swiftly as I could.

When I reached the living room, I just stopped. My eyes scanned the area, the table - empty.

She left - was all I could think about, and wondered if she had gone home, but after careful examination, I realized… there were no plates. I blinked, and walked towards the table. Noise coming out from the kitchen was all I needed to hear to know she hadn't left after all.

Relief was all I could feel, and I decided I should go and meet her there, and solve this mess once and for all. Stevens stood, with her back to the me, her hands and arms entertained with something inside the dishwasher.

"What are you doing?"

I had to ask.

"The dishes."

Her answer had been so faint, that in that moment I knew… she resented me. Terribly. It was a caustic feeling that rooted uncertainty between us.

"Elie…"

I dared to approach her, my hand touching her left arm. She recoiled reflexively - and her action innerved me. Really, since when was she so squeamish about me touching her?

"No, don't…" She said the words, but I didn't care. I insisted again. "…don't-" And I went on, until she turned to face me. "…let me-"

"I didn't mean-"

"I understand, really. I'm not stupid."

She seemed emotionally destroyed and I saw how her eyes were a little stained with black. She wore make-up, and I didn't notice it until now.

"I know you aren't."

She remained standing there, in silence, with her face down, her frown one of sadness and hurt that made me feel uncomfortable. So, I would try again.

"We can get back to-Elie."

I urged her to look at me, which she did.

"What?" Her tone was so acid. "Aren't you done with comparing me with brainless women and sadistic scientists? Do you happen to think how much it hurts to hear that from you, considering…" She paused, and a lot of things were left standing, right there in the silence that plagued us. And what else could I do but to be honest with her?

"It wasn't my intention to offend you."

I saw her take a deep breath, as if considering my words.

"I know." She whispered, and she avoided my eyes once again. "I know you didn't mean to." Stevens felt fragile, and I sensed an impending breakdown. "I need to-, uh…"

Her tone was pained, and before she could say or do something, I took her in my arms. The action seemed to take her by surprise, as I heard her gasp.

"Forgive my insensitivity."

I was being so sincere - more than ever, with someone but Hojo, who didn't allow any lie or half-truth to get by.

"It's okay." She whispered, her face resting right below my chin line. Her breathing was even and warm against the skin of my neck and I sensed her tense beneath my hold.

"You always say everything is okay, Elie… even when the contrary is so obvious."

She didn't say a word against, and I considered what to say to her after what had happened tonight. This dinner had been a bad idea - and that's what I got for trying to play normal. As if I was like any regular man. All I did was hurt, over and over again, it was in my nature. And coming to terms with my mind, I eventually decided I should free her, from me.

"You may leave if you want to."

It had cost me to say that, but I guess it was only fair.

"If I wanted to leave I would have already." Her declaration rendered me speechless. "If I wanted to leave I wouldn't be here soaking your shirt with my monthly touchiness."

Stevens's insistence and, dared I to say, faith in me, was something I couldn't understand. How could she be this way, decide to stay after _all this_?

_Maybe she likes me after all_.

My mind tried to come up with justifications for her to remain there, under my hold, so quiet and soft.

_Maybe she wants to accept me the way I am_.

It had to be. All I ever known in life had been violence, loneliness and authority, punishment. There was never wishful thinking, positive reinforcement over nothing I did. All I knew was I couldn't make mistakes, and that it was my duty to make things right.

Rewards were for sentimental fools.

But strangely, all about Stevens felt so rewarding. Like a forbidden fruit, she was a gathering of prohibited feelings right within my grasp. Tempting, fragile and longing for my touch. No one had ever felt comfortable underneath my hold. She changed all that.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could turn back time and re-start this dinner all over again. Was there any hope for me, for us, tonight? Any chance of saving _this_ - no matter what this was or what would become.

I angled my face down, and rested my mouth and nose on her hair. I took a couple of deep breaths, taking in her essence, the way her hair smelled like peach.

"Dessert?" I said, my voice resonating on her frame.

I sensed her relax a little, and her smiley tone made me feel hopeful.

"Yes, please."

I nodded, and I broke the contact. I went straight to the fridge and removed the huge bowl of chocolate mousse I had found available to order. I knew she loved it.

"Oh, God!"

Elie smiled genuinely, and even through her saddened complexion, there was something there giving me strength to go on. I smiled back at her.

"You're going to give me a chocolate hangover."

"Hopefully."

The mood had softened, thankfully. We walked towards the table again, the candle light faint, mixed with the luminous mood all around us. The faint smell of melted aromatic wax permeated the air, and thankfully Stevens seemed at ease, her usual self gradually returning.

I went for the spoons, then the mini bowls, and the attack began. Elie ate chocolate, voracious as a predator, and I couldn't help but to stare at her.

"I take it's to your taste."

"Amazing." She said, "One of the best I've tried."

I smiled at her, glad the dinner had been, to some extent, saved. She talked to me casually, as if nothing had happened, as if I hadn't hurt her terribly and made her cry moments ago. I had that innate capacity, Hojo once told me.

I shook my head softly, shoving those thought away. Hojo wasn't worthy of my preoccupation, much less my doings. I had to pay less attention to what he told me, to his occasional brainwashing. Manipulative as the sucker was, I had to be extra careful and get her out of his range of action.

My eyes found hers again and I couldn't help but to think she was really something.

_Stevens_.

The one that knew all about me, my darkest side and yet… longed for me.

"Well, I should be going."

Her sudden interruption made me refocus on her. I rested the spoon on the table, and nodded. I couldn't hold her here against her will, even if I wanted to stay as long as possible.

"It's running late and tomorrow… it's a working day."

"It is."

I didn't want to go against her wish, but I sensed in her something that made me make the move. We both stood, and we took a good look at each other before she talked again.

"Thank you, General. Everything was wonderful."

I smirked.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not." She said, genuinely. "You should know me better by now."

Stevens turned around and prepared to leave, grabbing her purse on her way out.

"I'll walk you out."

"It's okay, I-"

"I insist."

And once we reached the door, awkwardness returned and stood implacable in between us. Stevens bright, brown eyes met mine and she smiled faintly at me.

"So… see you tomorrow."

I gulped dry, and her figure, so tender and fragile beneath my stare, didn't dare to say or do anything else. It was like she hoped for me to act - to make the final, decisive move. I had it all in my hands, the decision would be mine now - it felt obvious, even now after the disastrous date, that she was giving me a chance. _A chance at normality_, I reasoned.

And that, eventually, decided for me.

My left hand grabbed her by the waist and my face rested upon hers, cheek meeting cheek.

"Likewise."

As I whispered against her skin, her slight trembling teased me, her breathing heavy against my ear. She smelled nice, tempting. Her skin, soft and warm, took me to unimaginable places, and the expectation of intimate contact made me feel strange things. I wasn't very skilled with kissing - I always considered it unnecessary, even disgusting to a point -, but I had to admit that now, it changed.

Now I understood how feelings changed the nature of such actions. I wanted to kiss her. I really _wanted to_.

My right hand traveled to her face, neck. And with the right amount of patience, I dared to search for her mouth. Her breathing peaked as I moved. Before I could think, our lips made contact and mouths sealed. Teasingly, in the right angle, I felt how a ripping wave went all over me. From her lips, to mine, then my whole body seemed alive with desire.

Kissing was mainly reflexive. Just like fighting, it was enthralling and enticing. Before I knew it her hands found my face and she kissed me back with a fervor I didn't know women could have. It was levitating and intense, very much addictive.

Gradually it slowed down, her mouth close to mine, the kiss ending blissfully. With half lidded eyes, we stared at each other. Elie bit her lower lip, clearly wanting more. Her breathing hitting my mouth was proof enough of that.

But I had to end it up, or my control would slip. This kind of contact wasn't only gratifying - it built a tension inside me that could endanger everything. Her integrity, the fragile foundations in which we built our…

_Relation-ship? Was this it_?

Was I really able of having it?

She made me believe so. And as she softly smiled at me, she pecked me goodnight again and left. And I just stood there for a while, feeling the residual touch of her lips on mine for what it seemed like hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I could barely walk and reach home.<p>

The kiss had been amazing, at all levels. Tender and filled with desire, the right amount of teasing. Good God, he was absolutely dreamy.

Long gone were the tears and the less adequate words at the dinner. I couldn't care less about it, all I cared about was him… and the way he had made the move, grabbed me and kissed me like _that_.

I took a deep breath once I got inside my apartment. I had the hugest smile planted on my face and I could only sense him, the way he felt against me, his taste.

I bit my lip at the naughty thought. Good grief, he was going to be the death of me. All I could think about was him and… hell, I wanted more.

So much more.

_Calm down, girl_. My mind tried to ease up my hormones. Talking about being hormonal, it was pretty impossible not to feel turned on after being kissed by… _him_, of all persons. The anxiousness I felt inside didn't let me fall asleep. My mind only thought about him, and I even got up for a calming tea around 1 a.m.

After that, thankfully, sleep won over.

-/-

I woke up with an almost painful gasp, my right hand on my abdomen.

"Uh…" I felt terribly sleepy, and tired, but an acute, burning discomfort bothered me to a point of waking me up. I turned with my belly up, hoping the position shift would allow me some relief.

It didn't, and I turned my face towards the alarm clock. It was 4.13. am, and I had barely slept three hours or so. Slowly, with a pained face, I made some consistent effort to sit on the bed.

Christ, what was this? Deep down inside my mind I wondered if the deer I had eaten was playing games on me but it really didn't feel like a regular indigestion. This was something totally different, a feeling I had never experienced before.

It was a dull ache, and it breathed in and out with me. It felt so weird. I got up with a slow, deliberate move, and went towards the bathroom. The tiles were cold beneath my feet, and I took my time staring the mirror right in front of me.

There was something different about me but I couldn't just get what it was exactly. I narrowed my eyes and looked closer, my face a little paler than the usual. My right hand, still on my abdomen, suddenly caught my attention. Namely because there seemed to be something beneath it.

I raised my pajama shirt, only to feel panic invade me.

There were three stings on my belly, and two irregular, dark green marks decorating my skin. I touched it, and it burned on the inside, but didn't disappear. Those looked like some random tattoos, painted as delicate, intricate spider webs designed inside me.

_What is this_?

"Oh, God." I couldn't think straight, and I wondered what I could do about it and, above all, how on Earth could something like this happen to me!? I was inside my apartment, asleep, no one entered but me. Sephiroth had made sure of that.

Speaking of which, I had no one else to recur to but him. And this was strange and serious enough for me to wait for morning. So, I didn't think twice. With my bare feet and my cotton, white pajama, I left my apartment and didn't spare efforts in trying to be discreet, considering the hour.

I was in panic, so frightened that I couldn't think straight.

"Sephiroth!" My voice came out strangled, and I couldn't wait to see him. He would have an answer, right? He always had.

Thankfully, a couple of seconds was the time necessary for him to open the door. His face remained all the same of before after the dinner, and I wondered if he had had any sleep tonight. Probably not. But as he saw my face, something about his complexion changed and he grabbed my left arm. And inside his apartment I went.

Sephiroth scanned my form with the calm and steadiness of a military man and I wondered what was going through his mind. Did he sense something was wrong with me?

In silence we remained for what it seemed like forever - he, with his naked chest and nothing but black slacks on, bare huge feet. I could see the way his muscles moved as he breathed in and out, and when his stare finally met mine, his eyes were hard.

_Good grief_.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." I whispered, about to break. My right hand went towards my sleeping shirt and I raised it, showing him the reason of my worry. I didn't say a word, tears merely fell and I sensed his silence couldn't be a good thing. Sephiroth stared at the marks and the stings I had in my abdomen with the thoroughness of someone who knew what was doing.

He dared to come close to me, his left hand touching the sensitive skin, hurt and… green. I made a face as his fingers probed the area.

"It hurts."

He stopped and took my hand, and we both walked towards his bedroom. Once I got inside, the smell and sight of recognition overwhelmed me. The bed was unmade, and it was obvious now I had waked him up.

"Lie down."

He ordered, and I stared at the bed for a moment. I didn't know which side to take. Could I just lie there, where he had been minutes ago? I didn't say a word, but the feeling of his bed sheets felt soothing. It was still warm, the whole bedroom felt cozy, as I recalled.

He waited for me to just be still. My eyes searched for his and I sensed him approach me, sitting right next to me, the mattress shifting a little. He raised his arm and his fingers pulled the edge of my shirt up again. He stopped right below my breast line and took his time staring at my abdomen. His look was methodical, and his touch - clinical and soft. I gulped dry as seconds passed by and Sephiroth remained staring, not offering me an answer. His face was serious and adamant.

"What is it?" I whispered, and I searched for his eyes.

"Mako." He said, finally meeting my stare. "You were injected with Mako."

And the shock of this revelation almost made my heart stop. My eyes were wide, and I just couldn't believe what he had said.

"_What_?"

I sensed Sephiroth getting up and standing, as his eyes clearly searched for something - his phone.

"We need Medina here, and I meant it now."

I sat, tried to think of something, but all I could do was breathe like a fish outside the water. And as Sephiroth made the phone call, I didn't even have the coherence to say a word more. He was the one talking.

"Lie still." His tone was soft and a little authoritarian. "Depending on the dose, Mako often induces collapse, and I don't know how much you had inside."

I blinked at him, and as he walked around the bedroom, whispering to the constant beeping on the other side for Medina to pick up, I took my time staring back at my new abdominal designs. I dared to touch them again, that discomforting sensation back again. And despite everything around me, all I could think was…

_How could this have happened to me_?

* * *

><p><em>AN. I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a great time writing it and well, you know the drill. I can't wait to read your reviews :)_


	45. Time Off

**Chapter 42. Time Off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I never felt so powerless in my entire life.<p>

The moment Stevens knocked on my door I sensed something was wrong. I felt Mako in a very unique way, but on hers it was… different. I was awake, it was a fact. Sleep flew and went by and in the exact moment she called my name my inner alarms were on fire.

Only something very serious would bring her to my door at 4 a.m.

When I actually looked at her, her injuries and the way she had been stung, it was clear who had done it. The only person around with the means and enough cold blood to invade someone's apartment to do something like this in the middle of the night was _him_.

_Hojo_.

My worries went to her safety, her survival. Mako was stable enough, as long as I knew, but I had seen some pretty nasty reactions. Mako poisoning was no myth and then, there was the individual factor to consider. Every person might react badly and eventually collapse under the effect of high dosage.

I sighed as I asked her to lie down so I could properly access her. My fingertips scanned, probed the sensitive flesh, hurt and tainted with green. Whoever injected Stevens knew what was doing. Knowledge was mandatory in these kind of procedures and I was willing to bet Hojo had been the one in person doing it.

The adrenaline turned him on. He enjoyed the unpredictability of experimenting, the imminent catastrophe of something going wrong… or not. I knew that very well, since I could remember.

She complained mildly, even if what scared her the most was… not knowing what was going on.

Hence, I needed Medina here. Only he could access Stevens the way I couldn't. The only thing I could perceive was the Mako was silent but spreading. And since she was stable… what else could I do?

_Call for back up_.

With a deep breath I returned to my bedroom, where Stevens sat with the most desolated frown on the Planet. Lost, sad and most likely cold, the woman in front of me looked like an abandoned child.

I walked towards her and sat, the mattress shifting a bit beneath my weight.

"John will be here soon." I whispered, and dared to turn to her. She didn't eye me.

"Are you sure, Sephiroth?" She asked, and I gulped dry. This was going to be difficult to say.

"Yes."

Stevens closed her eyes and I heard her take a deep breath. Panic was all over her. Out of reflex my left hand searched for hers and she grabbed it, hard, squeezing.

"I'm scared." She whispered, and I felt lost of what to say. Hell, I couldn't tell her I was afraid of what would happen with her. Thing was, she was different from us, how was I supposed to know how'd she react to Mako? I didn't.

And it annoyed me more than ever.

"Easy." I said, and held her in a tight embrace. As we both sat, despaired and sleep deprived, I sensed the woman beneath my hold to calm down a little, her heartbeat softening. Mako's broadcasting on her was residual, and I wondered if I would ever feel her differently from now on.

Would she reject it? Would she be okay?

And, for the first time, my mind begged for her to be okay, for her life to be spared. I didn't know who I was asking to, but the request was there, inside my mind. Silent, powerful.

_I'm not going to let you die_.

I took my time gathering control, calmness, and tried to perspire something that wasn't worry and despair. She needed support, not someone secretly panicking.

"Look," I said, urging her to face me. Stevens looked destroyed, and I wanted nothing but to take that frown from her. "We'll figure this out. Now stay still, let's wait for John, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes begging me for… support. Something. She didn't say a word, but then again, she didn't need to.

I knew _that_ stare.

Our stare locked for seconds, and I felt something inside me flare. Memories of the recent contact, the kiss of before, made my will quiver. It felt somehow inadequate to feel this, want something like this in the situation we were in, but _it_ was there. Desire build up inside me, grew with each breath.

I was impulsive by nature, but I considered my actions.

So, after seconds of intense staring, I eventually closed contact with Stevens once again. Her supple mouth welcomed mine willingly, the contact soft and innocent - at first. The kiss started naïve and simple, gentle stroking - no tongue. It had been mainly a supportive, kind act of me, and I didn't want -_er_, well, shouldn't push things under this circumstance.

It just didn't feel _right_.

Her hands grabbed my waist, naked torso, and her face rested in between my hands, as we sat in an awkward position. Stevens whimpered against my mouth and I felt a shiver running all over me.

_Shit_. How fast things could lose control?

In the middle of my ranting my phone rang. The noise separated us and I got up, my eyes now on the screen.

"It's John."

I didn't turn after getting up the bed and Stevens didn't say a word. She merely lied down and stayed there, still. I walked towards the door in long strides, and opened it with a sudden move. John's face was sleepy and his hair uncombed.

"I came as soon as possible."

John's stare was one of worry, and I didn't say a word until the door was closed. We stood for a while, my hands on my pockets, as he waited for me to introduce the subject once again, give him details we shouldn't mention around her.

"I'm worried about the dose." I suddenly said, and John urged me to keep talking.

"What do you sense?"

"A lot."

The man in front of me took a deep breath and scanned the place.

"Where is she?"

This time I didn't answer him verbally and resumed walking towards my bedroom, John on my tail. Once we got there, a very spooky Stevens rested on my bed, her eyes searching out for us. Answers. She wanted answers so bad.

"I told her to be still." I informed John, as the good Doctor blinked at us, his eyes scanning the surroundings. I didn't miss his quest for signs of intimacy - so, okay, it all seemed a little improper I mean, I wore only my pajama pants and Stevens in my bed with her white pajama on… I had to admit it raised some suspicions.

But, it hadn't been the case. We barely had kissed, for the Planet's sake.

"Hey." John declared, sitting next to Stevens. His hand searched for hers and she smiled swiftly at him. I stood nearby, watching them interact.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and Stevens had the answer prepared.

"Scared."

"No, I mean…" John paused, and tried to be more specific. "Do you feel anything like nausea, dizziness, pain? Do you feel any different?"

Stevens seemed to take her time considering John's words.

"It hurts, where the stings were made." She said. "It's… more like a discomfort, it's barely pain now."

"So you were in pain before, and it subsided?"

John seemed to do the math quickly, and Stevens merely nodded again.

"Can I see it?"

In a lazy move, I saw the woman on the bed raise her pajama shirt, displaying her abdomen to the good doctor, who took a nice and good look at her. His stare was clinic mostly, but there was something else there. Tenderness, and not the innocent kind.

I averted my stare from them for a while, feeling a plus in this moment. John had this capacity of making me feel extra when something serious was going on with Stevens. I didn't know if he did that on purpose, but the feeling was there. And it didn't feel nice in any possible way.

Suddenly, John was the one pulling her shirt down, and stared at her with a faint smile.

"Let me draw you blood, then we'll scan you… if you agree."

John had turned to me now, and I took a second to realize he was actually talking to me now. Asking me for permission for Stevens to go.

"Okay."

Stevens didn't seem that convinced.

"What, right now?"

"You go with John." I declared, as I went in search for a shirt nearby. "I'll meet you at the lab." My feet took me to the closet's direction, but Stevens' words stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

Her tone was absolutely shocked, what annoyed me a little. Come on, there was no need to make a scene.

"Stevens. Don't start." I warned her, and my stare was harsh on her. Her face disclosed a silly panic of me leaving, and I couldn't get why. Not in this circumstance, or any other by that matter.

I was going for my boots when I heard John right next to my closet.

"Sephiroth." He made a sign for us to leave the bedroom and I left barefooted, pants and shirt half-buttoned. A walking mess.

John left my bedroom and I followed him. He stopped in the middle of the living room and gazed upon me with a hard stare.

"What?" I asked.

"Listen…"He started, with a low tone. "Don't do this in front of her. She might snap." He paused, then looked towards by bedroom again, as if to check Stevens wasn't listening. "Why don't we do things this way: I'll scan her blood, but it will take hours to run, to make sure I cover all the tests. Then I'll prepare the scans first thing in the morning and we'll scan Elie from top to bottom."

I processed his speech, my mind considering all the odds.

"What if something happens?"

"I'll be in the Science Division." He said. "Besides she can't go to the Hospital. She's not like us, General. She's stable for now and most of Mako side effects happen within the first hour… which is long gone by now."

I took a deep breath, realizing he might be right. His perspective was different from mine, and maybe I should consider his words right now.

"So-"

He didn't let me finish.

"Stay with her until day break and then bring her to me. I'll text you when it's all prepared. Then we'll think about what we should do, with all the data on our hands."

His suggestion actually surprised me, since I knew Stevens was his soft spot. It was like he acknowledged something was definitely going on between her and I.

John didn't say a word more and I saw him put the tubes in some special case. He had a serious stance and I decided I should share my suspicions with him. Considering he was going to be a precious help and that he was definitely on my side, I figured… I owed him the truth.

"It was _him_. I know it was." I declared, my tone rasp and angry. "He's doing this to provoke me."

John stopped what he was doing and his eyes met mine.

"Calm down. Don't do something you might regret later." He warned. "It's Stevens we're talking about."

"I know."

I was a fact that I knew, but my instinct and will for revenge screamed louder tonight.

"Let me know if something happens in the meantime."

I nodded, and decided I should… thank the man.

"Thanks."

He nodded briefly at me and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Take good care of her." He said. "Don't leave her alone."

And those had been John's last words of the night before he left my apartment. I stood in the living room for a while, considering what he had said, the way he had said it.

Man. How awkward. It seemed like he was giving up Stevens… to me. It felt that way, rather strange.

"Where is John?"

I turned to see Stevens standing by the door of my bedroom. She looked tired and the frown of fright on her face remained.

"He… went to prepare the lab. The scans for later." I clarified, as I walked towards her. "Blood testing will take time, so we'd figure letting you rest a little."

"Oh."

She didn't seem convinced. Again. Convincing Stevens was proving very difficult tonight.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better." she admitted, as we walked inside my bedroom again. Stevens rested her right hand on her abdomen, as if testing it. "The pain is almost gone."

Her eyes met mine out of the sudden and I decided I should try and convince her to go to sleep. She had to rest or tomorrow she'd feel spent, which wasn't good news considering all the testing that was going to happen.

"Why don't you try to get some sl-"

"So that you might run away and murder Hojo?" She snorted, and gave me a weak smile. "He did this to me, I know."

I blinked at the woman standing with her white pajama and disheveled hair across the unmade bed. Damn, she was good. Her suspicions were accurate and the way she read my intentions over Hojo actually worried me. Was she able of guessing up my way of thinking? Or was I becoming _that_ obvious?

I turned, and took my shirt off, the item landing on the nearby chair. The pants followed, and the pajama slacks were back. Our stare met again and I found a very embarrassed Stevens, clearly avoiding staring back in my direction. Okay then, maybe stripping in front of her had been a little too much. Clearly.

So I changed subject as if nothing had happened.

"Let's rest for a while." I said, as I approached her side. "I'll stay with you."

Her eyes flashed, surprised.

"Will you?"

I blinked a couple of times, feeling a little confused. What was the problem with staying with her, by her side?

"Are you afraid?" I dared to ask, a little disappointed. The bitter feeling of her fearing me in such way was there - I couldn't understand why she could possibly fear me, considering she knew me better than anyone.

"No." She whispered. "Well, a little."

"Afraid of what?"

Stevens took a deep breath before saying the words.

"Of falling asleep and not waking up again."

Time stood to a halt as the heaviness of her words hit me like a rock. For moments I felt selfish for thinking her fright only related to me, when something far more serious was happening now. This was Mako we were talking about, walking around freely inside her.

"That won't happen, Stevens."

I had said the words, even if I wasn't certain of what I was saying. I didn't know the effect Mako might have on her and the feeling of impotence over the matter annoyed me. This whole situation consumed my worry but I had to show her confidence… or she would break. And I didn't want that.

"Why would he do this?"

By 'he', it was clear she meant Hojo.

"To get on my nerves."

I was being very honest, and with a sign, I urged Stevens to lie down again. She took my side of the bed, totally unaware of it, but I didn't say a word. Considering I wouldn't sleep a bit, it didn't matter much. I was only doing this because I wanted her to rest a little before the testing saga John surely was preparing to her.

Poor Elie, my mind whispered, as I got inside the bed with her. Stevens was tense as a rock, with her back to me - a clear invitation for me to hold her.

My body made contact with hers, softly and not pushing boundaries. It was the first time I felt her this way, whole, only with that smooth cotton separating us. I took a deep breath, rejoicing in the feeling. She smelled of flowers and fruits, clearly from the night shower before the Mako invasion.

My left hand found her arm, then her hand, and it stayed there. She grabbed it, squeezed it and I felt her body pushing against mine.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and I wondered what would she be asking to be sorry for.

"Try to rest. I'm here."

Her breathing met the skin of my hand, and I wondered what would follow.

"Do you mind if I kiss you goodnight?"

I smiled suavely at her silly question.

"You don't have to ask for permission."

As Stevens processed my words, she turned, and our bodies met in a different perspective. With both of our heads on my pillow, I allowed her to stare back at me - her eyes begging me, again, to hold her, support her no matter how.

Eventually, I was the one angling myself to ease up what would follow. I rose up a little, and her face remained half-below my form. Her trembling hands grabbed my waist, soft fingers caressing my skin. Stevens panted as my face landed on hers.

Our lips sealed, moving softly and with tenderness, made my mind wonder on many indecent things I would like to do to her.

Inevitably, tongue got involved, and the feeling multiplied tenfold. The intensity of kissing proved to be a powerful preliminary, but I had to… control my urges.

Sex wasn't an option tonight - but I knew for sure I wouldn't stand much longer. There was no news I desired Stevens and wanted her completely, body and soul, hear her say my name in the bliss of ecstasy… but.

There were a lot of 'but's' right now. So gradually the kiss faded and I urged her to rest her face against my neck, as our bodies molded smoothly against each other.

After all, this was the first time I was actually sleeping with a woman in my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up with my heart beating fast as my mobile screamed like crazy.<p>

I thought I was dreaming. The General calling me, at half past 4 in the morning? The whole thing that followed felt even more surreal.

'_Stevens got Mako poisoning. She's stable for now but I'm worried about it. I need you to check her_.'

I had to have my time processing the whole thing. It was too much at such time of the night.

'_Where is she?_' I asked him in the middle of my mazy thoughts, but actually his answer didn't surprise me that much. After all, it was only a confirmation of what I already suspected.

'_She's with me. Meet us in my apartment._'

He killed the call and I stood for a while, my eyes on the mobile phone screen. I didn't know what to think, how to feel. Stevens getting poisoned, being inside his apartment… after what I had witnessed the other day on Zack's memorial arena, all options were viable right now. My heart had pumped so fast the moment I opened the door of that arena and saw them - that way. The embrace, the staring, the impending kissing.

It all stabbed me with powerful intensity. My soul suffered privately, for I hadn't told anyone how I felt about Stevens.

Hell it wasn't news, I guessed. I never tried to hide and it was a fact I cared for Stevens immensely, since the first day she landed on my lab. It was like she was mine from the beginning and I had provided her the ways to be independent. The friendship among us had always been strong and mutual, but I couldn't say the same about other feelings.

He had been always lingering in the middle of us, tainting her mind and closing up the chances of her liking me in a less innocent way. What I would give for her to look at me the way I caught her staring at him, sometimes. Totally oblivious to my clinical assessment, Stevens and the General didn't notice I was actually seeing them all the time, seeing how things developed and how Stevens, day after day, fell for him right in front of me.

I sighed at my somber thought. The night was cold as I walked towards the Science Division, and my mind was still shocked with what I'd seen at the General's apartment.

The contamination was a fact, but Stevens was quite all right. Frightened and resting on his bed, it all made me wonder. I had never seen the General fretting over something. His tense pose was news to me, and for anyone else's.

No matter how, I was able to convince him testing could wait until morning. So I drew Stevens' blood and went to the Lab, because I knew it would take time to prepare things.

It would be a long, long day.

-/-

"Did you have any sleep?" I asked, as the General stood right next to me, his face a mix of worry and anxiousness. It was hidden behind that usual, neutral stance of him, but it was there. I knew it, by the way his eyes lingered on Stevens' form, now lying on the scan gurney, a thick wall of glass separating us.

"Barely."

There was no news to what the man was telling me. We silently watched how the technician placed Stevens, warned her to lie still while the scan proceeded. She had that spooked look on his face, and she eyed us before she got horizontal. We saw how she took a deep breath and tried to gather control.

I decided to break the silence.

"Let's watch it _live_."

The scan began, the long tube aligning, travelling along Stevens' body, positioning itself on the line of her feet. And, as it lazily progressed, a virtual image of her body was being constructed on the big screen by our right side. On it, it was pretty noticeable on where and how Mako rested inside her - and what I saw actually worried me. The signaling spread inside her diffusely.

"Oh, boy." I whispered, and I pointed towards the areas which spotted more signaling - right inside central organs. Brain, heart, liver. "That can't be good news."

The General eyed me, serious.

"It's assimilating." I said, "She's also excreting some, but mainly assimilating Mako. Big time."

An uncomfortable silence invaded the small space between us and the General turned to face the glass again, his eyes on the woman on the gurney. Stevens was still.

"What about the rest of the tests?"

"Her blood is clean." I declared, as I joined him. "Apparently, she's working just fine on the inside. And the rest is still on hold."

"Did you scan her genes?"

His tone was hard and accusing.

"Yes."

I saw the man sigh, then squeeze the bridge of his nose with his right fingers. I could tell the General felt stranded, divided. Conflictive feelings consumed him, I could tell.

"Do you know what annoys me the most?"

I remained in silence, knowing he would continue.

"The fact that I don't know exactly what he intends with this." The General's words were true and there was annoyance, revolt in his face as he locked his jaw before speaking again. "Why inject her this way. Body cavities, not directly on the bloodstream. This has something to it."

I had to agree with him.

"Most likely." I admitted.

"Just… let me know when you have results."

His eyes remained on Stevens. Possessive, just so focused it actually worried me a little.

"I will."

His eyes met mine suddenly and I knew something was coming up.

"I'll take her away for a couple of days. Just mere precaution."

I nodded at him, realizing his point.

"Sure."

"I mean it."

"I believe you."

"I'll contact you, Medina." He said, and turned to leave. "Thanks for everything."

I saw him close the door of the scan section, and I knew exactly where he was going.

_To start a war with a psycho_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know if I should feel angry, revolted or calm as I walked over Hojo's lab, prepared to deliver him an ultimatum. The lights were scarce and the environment heavy as I walked over the area. Even during daylight, the place where that man worked was involved in a sickly shadow, as if cloudy and mysterious all the time.<p>

Grey by definition, Hojo was proud of producing a depressing, fearful environment for his workers and himself. This was nothing like Medina's lab, filled with light and soft colors, calming.

_This was Hell_.

The moment I entered the main hall, five pairs of eyes landed on me. One of them was Hojo's. I searched for his stare and walked towards him, standing over a girl right next to a counter with microscopes and science stuff around. The poor woman couldn't look more constricted, and Hojo remained there, his hands behind his back.

So, he was massacring her, like he enjoyed doing every time he wasn't thinking about some sick experimentation.

Firm steps led me to him, and he approached me as well. We stood in the middle of the lab, a silent, heavy veil of silence tainting the environment. I sensed Hojo's satisfaction with my presence, and his discreet frown of joy was proof enough he had been the one stinging Stevens. I hated him with all my will - for all he had done to me, for what he was doing now to the one I cared about.

"To what do I owe your visit, boy?"

I measured his words, and sensed he was provoking me. _Testing me_.

"I'm here merely to inform you." My tone was cautious, and Hojo blinked at me, his stance neutral.

"On what?"

A slight sarcastic smile invaded my complexion.

"I know you did it. I don't care about your reasons, but mark my words…" I paused, taking one step forward, invading his personal space, "…if you touch her ever again, I'll kill you."

Hojo didn't blink, didn't do a thing in response to my words.

"Don't be reckless, boy." He snorted.

"Just dare, Hojo." I smiled back to him, tilting my head. "I can't wait."

Words had been whispered in a way that seemed to click something inside the man. His smile vanished and he seemed to grasp my real intention, the hidden meaning of the - apparently - casual words I was offering him. It was true though, I actually couldn't wait to have a bloody excuse to finish him off.

"Careful, boy."

I responded with all my will.

"_You _be careful, you walking mass of complexes."

And, with my warning and the following insult I left the lab. I walked smoothly towards the exit of the building, and went towards the only place I knew Stevens would be.

My apartment. _Home_.

I took my phone out, and I hit speed dial. I needed to make some phone calls as soon as possible.

-/-

When I reached home my eyes found at once hers. Stevens.

She stood in the middle of the living room of my apartment, where she had been sitting. She was now properly dressed, and I wondered if John had been the one responsible for having her here, all showered up and prepared to go.

Stevens stared at me cryptically, as if trying to guess up where I had been. She didn't say a word but I sensed her doubt. She suspected, I knew.

"We're leaving." I said, as I walked towards her.

We stood in front of each other.

"Where to?" She asked, as she studied my face. I measured Stevens, concluding I really enjoyed seeing dressed in black, with the outfit of every day. She looked so desirable.

"Surprise." I said, with a weak smile. "Get your things. We're leaving right now."

Her tender eyes answered me, instead of words.

She grabbed her duffel bag and we exited my apartment, taking the first elevator to the upper level of the building. During the silent ride we didn't exchange stares, but I had to interrupt the silence.

"Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine."

She answered with honesty and I felt her tense a little when I eased myself next to the door opening and my left hand found her right arm. The door opened with a swift moved and a couple of Turks greeted us, as we made our way to the roof.

Once we got there, I sensed Stevens stop, taking in the view.

"Helicopter?" She said, with a smile, her eyes searching mine. "Geez, I'm flattered."

I snorted and we both walked towards the black bird, the man by the chopper entrance greeting the woman right next to me.

"Elie."

"Tseng."

The Turks' manners were flawless and with a nod, the man eyed me, as if letting me know everything was ready to go.

"Hop in." I said to her, and she dared to grab my left hand and urged me to get inside as well. Tseng didn't miss Stevens' action, but didn't say a word, didn't make a face. He simply walked away and talked with Rude, who sat right next to the pilot - Reno.

Both were silent and, with a sign, the helicopter started going up, Tseng right there on the roof, making his way inside the building.

Stevens stared at the Turk, gradually smaller and vanishing as the flight went higher. She took her time finding my stare. I sat right in front of her, gazing upon Stevens' form with blunt intent.

This woman was doing things totally unpredictable to me. She made me feel and do things I'd never imagined I would. As our stares locked, she smiled weakly at me, as if embarrassed of being _watched_.

"Where are we going to?" She asked, and I answered her with equal bluntness.

"You'll find out soon."

* * *

><p><em>AN - Sorry about the delay, but I hope you like the chapter. It's a little longer but you guys deserve it :) for being so amazingly supportive over this fic. Really, you spoil me and I honestly love your reviews! _


	46. Lovers That Went Wrong

_**Ch. 43. Lovers that went wrong.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It took me a while to recognize the area taking shape by the horizon line. The geography wasn't exactly the same I had learnt to know virtually.<p>

"Nibelheim?" I stated, my eyes on his. Sephiroth sat in front of me, a frown of seriousness all over his complexion. "Really?" I insisted and he nodded.

So, my guess was right.

Now that I had the confirmation, I took my time scanning the area from above. It was different, the place where all the action had ensued. There was no Reactor, the place where it had been was now filled with green, no reconstructing. Shinra Mansion stood in the nearby area, a grayish white building with a distinct presence in the middle of all the green.

That fact, actually, made my mind click.

"I assume we'll be visiting Shinra Mansion, right?" My eyes searched his, but he paid me no importance.

"You assume correctly."

"I figured." I whispered, and turned to the window again. "Which is okay, actually. I need to take my mind out of the gutter."

Sephiroth insisted in keeping distance from me since this morning, what secretly worried me. Last night he had been so sweet with me, so tender and caring. I never thought he would lie down with me, much less kiss me _that way_. I didn't know if there had been the circumstances, and the fright I felt - and still feel, that made us behave like that.

I woke up with Sephiroth leaving the bed. He went for a shower, dressed silently as I blinked, heard him right there, my back to him. I felt so comfortable on his bed, with him… I couldn't even think I had to leave to the lab. The thought itself made my heart beat faster. What would they find? What would Mako do to me, how would I react from now on to this alien invasion?

The odds worried me.

I saw the frowns of worry he and John made. Talking, secretly, whispering things I wanted so bad to know. I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that my body ached for his support, for words that would ease my mind, my fears.

None of that came.

Medina waited for me to get up the gurney and walked in, his face unreadable. It felt so odd.

'Is there everything okay with me?' I had asked him, and he nodded 'For now', urging me to go with him. With short sentences and avoiding my stare, he informed me of what would follow and that I was to wait for the General at his place for travel.

'Travel?', I asked, but no answer came.

Now, here I was, landing in Nibelheim. The maneuver was nicely made, and I recalled how Reno was an excellent pilot. Secretly, I was glad Reno was around - for a change.

It all felt too overwhelming. I, of all persons, coming to Nibelheim after all that had happened. Or, better said, after all that hadn't happened.

The village was intact, a real set resembling what I had seen in so many perspectives. The burned one was by far the most daunting, but I tried to shove that thought away. I didn't want to recall something like that, namely when it belonged completely to the land of RPG.

Nibelheim was safe and sound, thankfully.

"Here."

The voice of the General woke me up of my reverie and I realized he was off the helicopter, wind blowing as the pads slowed. I looked at him, now off the helicopter, with his gloved hand stretched towards me.

I blinked, taking his hand and stepping off the chopper. Reno and Rude went off as well, and seemed distracted over technical stuff concerning the helicopter. Sephiroth grabbed two duffel bags - only now I could see he had brought his own as well -, and he resumed walking. I accompanied him, in silence, as we gradually entered the village.

"Where are we staying?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"The Inn."

"Did you stay in here the last time?"

"Yes. SOLDIER and Turks."

The General made his way, walking apparently absentmindedly as the villagers openly stared at us - him, mostly. He was easily recognizable, and the complexion of those who gradually took conscience of who he was changed into something that mixed respect with fear.

I walked alongside the serious General, our steps echoing.

"Did you know Cloud's from here? Originarily I mean."

I was making small talk. The tension between us was getting terrible to bear.

"No, I didn't know."

And despite his uninterested answer, I continued.

"The guide you hired, Tifa Lockhart? She's his friend and cares immensely for him." I declared, my eyes searching his, but with no success. "I would like to meet her."

"We can arrange that."

He answered solemnly and I wondered what he might be thinking.

"Did you meet her?"

"I did." He declared, his eyes swiftly meeting mine. "Tough woman. Will of a fighter."

His words sting a little and I felt a pang of jealousy invade me. I knew it was silly and completely unnecessary, but there it was. I gulped dry and took a deep breath, trying to clear those thoughts. Thing was, I had never heard him compliment someone, much less a woman.

Memories of our constant fights, harsh word exchanges and the caustic feeling that I wasn't - not in a million years -, a woman worthy of him and his strange affections bit my fragile sense of security.

I didn't say a word against and decided to shut up. There were many things I wanted to ask him but his stance of late didn't let me. He was so cold, so… like the Sephiroth of before.

"Here." I heard him say, and followed him. We had reached the inn. I took my time scrutinizing the place, a welcoming distraction from my somber, previous thoughts.

The Inn was, as expected, a faithful, real and tactile replica of the virtual setting I had been so used to, hundreds of times, over and over again.

"This is exactly how I've… seen it."

I spoke my mind out loud, but Sephiroth didn't pay me attention. He was busy talking with the receptionist, a man who stared at me and him with a very pleased frown on his face.

_Customers_, I thought. The man was happy to have people in for the night. With a sudden move, the General's eyes met mine and he turned completely to face me.

"This way."

Up we went, two flights of stairs until we reached one of the doors. The electronic card opened the door and Sephiroth urged me to get inside.

I did so, a little reluctant and confused. Why was he behaving like this? My eyes scanned the room, neat and perfumed, clearly prepared to receive guests. And _only_ one bed. King size.

My heartbeat peaked.

I was suddenly aware of Sephiroth's presence behind me, and I had a feeling he seemed to sense my conflicting, mental rambling.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confronted with his never ending silence. A couple of breaths later, I turned to face the man that stood there. Studying me. _Like a psycho would_.

"Sephiroth?"

His silence became agonizing. His mind was and would always be a mystery to me, no matter how well I knew him.

His left hand rose, startling me. He paused for a second, then proceeded to touch my cheek. He had no gloves on and felt warm, and I wish I could read his mind. What was he thinking?

There was no answer to my question. His hand softly traveled to my neck and, with a gesture, I was directed to him. My face resting against his chest and his face by the side of my head. I felt his breath on my ear, and wondered what would follow, as he only breathed against my form and that was it.

_He's sulking over something_, my mind concocted.

"How are you feeling?"

His words obviously referred to my health, and I remembered - oh, that was right, Hojo had injected me with Mako 12 hours ago. I blinked, reeling in the feeling of him, the strange holding and his question. This man had a very peculiar way of showing he _cared_.

"Fine," I whispered, knowing he had heard. I took a deep breath and decided to be very blunt with him. I wasn't the type of keeping these things inside. "You're distant."

The man holding me didn't change his demeanor as seconds went by, and I wondered if he had heard my words at all.

"You confuse concern with detachment."

I closed my eyes for a moment, and put some space between us. I searched for his eyes.

"I know you're… different, but it hurts, the way you avoid me." I declared, maybe being excessively over-sentimental. Oh, but what the Hell, that was the way I felt. "I… can believe that's just your way of dealing with all this Mako injection thing but… that's the way I feel."

His eyes were hard on mine and I felt very childish in that moment.

"I'm not avoiding you," he said, and the way he said it made me feel goosebumps all over my spine. "I brought you here just to be away from Hojo or I wouldn't stop myself this time. What he did was unforgivable."

_This time_, he had said, and I gulped dry. That meant he had had the hots over killing Hojo - which didn't surprise me at all, the man was simply disgusting. But Hojo's intelligence and manipulative capacity were his only passport to keep on living.

"You have to calm down over Hojo, don't ruin your career over a shit like him."

A sample of smile made an appearance on the face of the man in front of me. What a sight.

"What?" I asked.

"When you curse, it's so… strangely adequate."

I narrowed my eyes a little and decided to play along and smiled faintly as well.

"Let's just admit that shit and Hojo in the same sentence match ideally."

Sephiroth didn't say a word against me, his stare changing nature. The harness and the coldness gradually faded, as he blinked and slowly approached me. The anticipation built again inside me, my heartbeat rising and the butterflies in my stomach as I watched him bend his head and angle his face, his lips stopping inches of mine.

"You smell different." He whispered, and I felt his moist breath on my lips. "Mako does that."

"Is that bad?" I asked, fighting the will of closing my eyes completely and close that minimal distance that kept us apart. Damn, he was good at this teasing thing.

"No," He whispered, and his lips touched mine briefly. "Not bad at all."

Finally, with a definite move, our mouths sealed. The kiss began, first lips on lips, moving, something more intense about to come right up. There was something different about this kiss though. The urgency he applied on me was noticeable by the way his hands grabbed me, squeezed me and rendered me immobile against his hold. Tongue got involved and I couldn't help but to whimper against him. My hands found his face and I answered him with all I had in me. My face, my head was completely angled up, and I didn't want it to stop. Kissing a man like Sephiroth wasn't only good. It was heavenly, completely out of everything I had sensed and felt until now.

All I could think now was where we were - an inn's room with a gigantic bed and the man of my dreams holding me, kissing me, _wanting me_ with such will.

_Ease up, Elie_, I thought, and allowed myself to taste, feel him. It was, by far, the best thing I had felt for years, and I didn't want it to end that soon.

Eventually, the kiss faded and I dared to hold him, put my arms around his neck, my face buried right below his left ear. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, and closed my eyes.

He was so perfect. I didn't care he had Jenova cells inside, that Hojo had manipulated his genes, that he was a laboratory product and that he had an innate tendency to insanity.

All I wanted was to be held and loved by him. But I didn't dare to verbalize my feelings - it would be too much and somehow, I felt he wasn't ready for such a declaration.

"Easy," he said, with a low tone. "Don't be afraid. I'm here. Always."

His words almost took me to the verge of tears.

"I don't want to d-"

"You won't." He interrupted, his lips on my forehead. "I won't let it happen."

I closed my eyes as Sephiroth held me, and I wondered if he could read my mind, guess up my fears. Was I that obvious, my silly fear of _dying_ so easily read?

I took a deep breath and tried to gather some sense. I couldn't let myself drown in fear of what would happen to me after the Mako incident. Eventually, I would have to accept it, just like everyone else that had suffered the same invasion. Besides, I was pretty stable so… that couldn't be a bad thing. Right?

_Right_.

Sephiroth slowly let me go and I felt at once the absence of his form all over me. This was getting strangely addictive - having him touching me felt soothing, in a way I only remembered when I was a child. He was the one breaking the silence.

"So, let's eat something and then-"

"Shinra Mansion."

He snorted at my immediate reasoning and turned.

"That's right."

-/-

We ate in a nearby restaurant and went along towards Shinra Mansion.

_On foot_.

Thankfully I had brought only comfortable shoes and the cold wind blowing threatened to freeze my facial muscles. With teary eyes and casual talking I walked alongside with the General, headed to places I had seen from above, paths I had only seen described in a different way and an extremely wonderful setting around us. Mount Nibel wasn't only beautiful - it was also mystic, and I didn't miss the look of familiarity in Sephiroth's eyes as we walked.

"So you've been here." I dared to affirm. "Tell me what happened."

He seemed to consider my request.

"The fire had been put out. The Mansion had been burning and we were trying to grasp what was going on."

He paused, and we turned left. The path was clear and it was obvious he knew the way by heart.

"Zack had been missing since dawn. And out of nowhere _they_ charged on us."

"Mako beasts." I guessed up correctly.

"They were hundreds, angry and blinded with the orders Zack had given them. We were having a difficult time holding on to that charge… until something unexpected happened."

I blinked at him, wondering on what that might be.

"The Reactor exploded." There was silence, and even the woods seemed to be listening and recalling what had happened that day, because there was so sound. No wind, no birds. "The shock wave was massive and thankfully I sensed it seconds ago and warned SOLDIER and Turks to take cover. Zack flew to let me know he was the responsible for the whole thing but what I found in his eyes was completely different."

"Good grief." I whispered, and gulped dry as I imagined the scene happening. _Jenova _haunting them like cattle, that was so very much Her.

"See that gap over there?" Sephiroth pointed out towards the place where the reactor should be. "We had few casualties on our side, thankfully. And most of the beasts died with the force of the impact."

There was a slight pause until Sephiroth talked again.

"After that there wasn't much." He declared. "Since everything was destroyed I flew out of here chasing Zack. He was after the Cetra."

And that was something very knew to me. So, Zack had been trying to find Aerith… but took me in instead. The questions popped immediately.

"Then why did he-"

"I warned Medina to take you and the Cetra out of the lab. But he took his time and Zack got to you… sadly."

I blinked at Sephiroth, realizing my short travel to my own world had been a spur-of-the-moment for Jenova, who most likely had found me _interesting_.

"Why take me?" I asked, even if the question wasn't addressed to him in any way.

"Curiosity, Stevens." He answered, and our eyes met. "Jenova… enjoys challenges. And she saw in you something new and unexplored."

"How do you know that?" I had to ask.

"Intuition." Was his immediate answer.

I took my time considering what he had just said. Deep down inside I wondered if Sephiroth had the same opinion over me. Most likely, he did, and I didn't know how to feel about it.

I didn't say a word after that. We just walked, in long strides, until the imposing form of Shinra Mansion come to full view. Half of it was being reconstructed, yet the black smudges of the recent fire still were obvious underneath all the net effect all over the building. All in all, it was huger than I could ever imagined.

"It's… wide."

"Indeed." Sephiroth snorted, as we both stood still, our stare measuring the mansion. "Let's go, we must do our search inside before nightfall."

I got confused for a moment, as I saw the General take one step forward and walk towards the main entrance. I had to quicken my pace to reach him.

"W-Wait, what do you mean 'search'? We're not searching for anything are we?"

Sephiroth suddenly stopped, and I had to stop and turn around to face him.

"Why don't you tell me what you are looking for, that way it would save us a lot of wandering."

I blinked at him, feeling terrible. Come on, why did he have to be so distrustful? I had never mentioned my obvious curiosity over the mansion but it was legit, I guessed. It was The Shinra Mansion we were talking about, not some random feudal home lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, I'm not going to find an intact library." I declared, ironically. "But I would like to check the lower levels."

Mako eyes met mine, hard and full of knowledge, pupils turning into slits as he seemed to focus his stare on me.

"Specify."

I took a deep breath. Good grief, he was difficult.

"I would like to check if someone's there." I stated, and wished that he wouldn't ask more questions. Which, sadly, didn't happen.

"Is that someone dangerous? Any potential threat?"

"No." I wished my tone could have been fiercer.

"You don't sound very secure."

_Argh_.

"Would you trust me? Geez."

I was the one turning around and going for the main door. His lack of faith in me was terrible and felt even worse when his 'suspicion' mode was on.

"Easy there, I'm going first."

I decided not to say a word against as The General went along, going inside the Mansion clearly sheltering me from any eventful attack. I tried to take my mind out of it, and focused on the inside of the building.

As expected, the accuracy of the graphics was amazing. Here I was, walking among the scenario I had stepped on so many times, the halls, the walls, even the ground looked exactly the same. It looked like a very vivid dream.

We walked, diving inside the mansion as I took the lead. I knew the way, out of reflex, towards the basement. Something called me there. And I knew exactly what - or, better said, who was responsible for that. Or then again, that was my mind's curiosity needing to be satiated. I knew it all about the place, there was be nothing inside this place I didn't know by heart. Except for what would happen when people's reactions were concerned.

I stopped right next to a door, a dim light casting on us - me and Sephiroth, who stood exactly behind me. I sensed him there, as I hesitated. My right hand slowly landed on the knob and I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Let's do this." I whispered, and dared to turn the knob. The door cracked a little with the motion, and I wondered if it had been opened in the last decade.

"Here."

Sephiroth was he one making the final move that opened the door widely, and my eyes landed immediately in a casket - with the lid on the ground. I blinked my eyes hard as I tried to grasp reality.

So, it had already happened.

"Someone's been here."

Sephiroth's words echoed in the middle of that depressing, dark room. With almost no light, it looked like a huge grave. We both walked inside the room and stood looking at the empty casket.

"Vincent Valentine woke up." I declared, and my eyes migrated to Sephiroth's.

"Who?"

Sudden rustling made us turn our heads towards the door, where someone stood. Someone holding Dirge of Cerberus directly at us. A pale man, black hair and the most vivid red cape on, still on place plus that matching bandana. A menacing, unnatural kind of handsomeness flew from the former Turk, and I could only stare in amazement.

"How do you know me?"

His question was directed to me, I felt it. He had overheard us, I was sure, and he didn't trust anybody, which was only understandable.

"Vincent…" I started, and those bloody eyes focused on mine at once. Spooky stuff. "I'm Eleanor Stevens." I gulped dry, trying to sound casual but there was little I could do to hide my uneasiness. "General Sephiroth."

His stare shifted from me to Sephiroth, then to me again. He didn't sound that convinced.

"Hum."

I turned to him slowly, totally ignoring he was pointing a gun at me.

"You woke up ahead of schedule. What happened?"

He narrowed his eyes and seemed to consider my question. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, I saw Dirge diving towards the ground, yet never leaving his tight grasp.

_Always mistrustful_, I thought.

"There was a fire." He declared, with that rasped voice of his. "Something evil lingered in this place."

I made a face and decided to answer him bluntly.

"Yes, well… It's safe now. Jenova is gone."

He nodded, and scrutinized me, as if trying to grasp if I was actually dangerous or not. Man, what a silly thought. Me, dangerous? Ha.

"I know." He stated. "I feel it's gone."

Our stare locked for a moment and I felt the power inside him. It was different from Sephiroth's, all tones of different from what Mako felt like and I couldn't help but to wonder how he felt, trapped inside his own body, dealing everyday with the alien presence of Chaos.

"How are you feeling?" I dared to ask, and he didn't like that 'personal' question.

"How do you know me?"

"It's a long story, believe me." I dared to say. "You don't have to be so cryptic about everything, Vincent."

He narrowed his stare at me.

"I'm from different place, and I know… everything about…"

"Everybody." Sephiroth completed my sentence and I looked at the General, standing by the other side of the casket.

Vincent Valentine took a few steps towards us and seemed to consider my words.

"You mean, from a different planet?"

_Kind of_.

"More like a different dimension, so to speak. I got here out of sheer luck."

"Hum." Vincent snorted, and I bit my lip, not knowing if that was a good thing or not. "And how are you capacitated to know _everything_ about everybody?"

_Oh, man, that was a hard thing to disclose, right_?

"It may sound strange… or even ridiculous, but your reality here..." I paused, trying to gather the correct words to say to the man. "…it's part of a virtual thing called RPG gaming. You're all characters we manipulate under a story frame and a plot previously designed."

"You're right, it sounds strange."

I gulped dry as I processed Vincent's words.

"When I got here it took me a while to grasp I was actually living this… this reality and soon enough I realized I had landed on a time-frame that allowed me to prevent bad things from happen."

"Such as?"

"Well, three months ago SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair was here and burned the whole library. I assumed he intended to burn the whole mansion down, but somehow-"

"You assume correctly, Eleanor Stevens." Vincent interrupted me. "The mansion would have burned down to the ground if I hadn't done something about it."

I widened my eyes at the man.

"He used accelerant. Very potent stuff, but I managed to control it and resume it to the opposite wing. Though, I couldn't save the library."

"That's fine." I declared, and smiled a little. "That was okay to be destroyed. Really."

"Why?"

My eyes shifted to Sephiroth, who now rested against the wall, his arms closed. Now, it was difficult to say it, wasn't it?

"Might as well tell the Turk everything. Considering he's as manipulated as I am."

Now that sounded terrible. Vincent didn't like Sephiroth's comment and didn't hide his obvious dislike.

"And how would you know that?"

"Chaos broadcast very specifically. And _that_ isn't part of your body… naturally."

Vincent's frown remained neutral and I wondered if things would fall apart easily. Geez, why couldn't they get a grip on provoking each other?

Thankfully, something interrupted the tense dialogue. A low buzz worked as a diversion and Sephiroth took the opportunity to walk away. His eyes were on the phone's screen and I wondered who that might be.

"Excuse me for a minute." He exited the room and remained outside, keeping an eye on me and Vincent. Who, after a moment, looked back at me.

"You were saying."

"Well, the library had very dangerous documentation. I knew what would happen if the General read them, all about his past and… experimentation, so I warned Zack Fair first to try and avoid that from happening. With that, Zack went along and did what he considered necessary."

"But he took his time reading." Vincent informed. "He read everything concerning Project S and Jenova's involvement on it."

"After that he went to the Reactor and destroyed it. But something happened. He… wasn't himself when he returned."

Vincent tried to make reasoning out of what I was saying.

"So you tried to save his life… involving a different SOLDIER instead, not counting on Jenova's innate capacity of possessing _everything_ in this Planet."

"I thought her preference would land on Sephiroth, considering what he is." I whispered. "I didn't know Jenova could do that, or I would have gone here myself."

"You resent what happened."

"Yes, I didn't want Zack to die, never thought he would die trying to save the Planet. But then, things got out of hand… but thankfully Jenova is now trapped and-."

"We have to go."

Sephiroth's voice came out of the door and I sensed my conversation with Vincent was still beginning. There was so much to say, so much to share and talk about. Vincent's stare was on mine, and I sensed he felt the same way. For some reason I couldn't grasp, Sephiroth didn't want us to chat anymore and what else could I do but to… acquiesce?

I didn't say a word as I walked towards the door, feeling the weight of Vincent's red stare and Sephiroth's Mako gaze on me. There was something uncomfortable on the air and I didn't know what it was exactly.

My steps echoed in the emptiness of the room, and once I reached Sephiroth, Vincent's voice was heard.

"See you around, Eleanor Stevens."

My eyes searched for his and I decided to be evasive.

"Likewise."

And, with a bitter taste on my mouth, I left Shinra Mansion with Sephiroth by my side.

It was dark already.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>There was something awfully familiar about that Turk that bothered me.<p>

I didn't know why, maybe for the fact he was manipulated as well, and undoubtly had suffered in the hands of Hojo as well. That man had the ability of leaving his _trademark_ on his subjects.

As expected, Stevens knew the man better than the acceptable and I couldn't help but to feel put aside as they talked. There seemed to be some hidden information passing by, all beneath the words they exchanged.

That Turk was no ordinary _thing_. Despite his younger looks, he was older, biologically speaking. Mako and Chaos had been infused in him, years ago, changing he man on the inside and giving him capacities I was sure he hadn't fully explored completely. As to why he had been stuck inside a coffin for years… that was beyond my understanding. Knowing that made me feel sympathy for the man, what actually innerved me. _I shouldn't be this weak_.

All I recalled were Stevens's words, when she mentioned the man had woken up _earlier_. So, the man was supposed to be sleeping and Zack had awoken him up…

I wondered about the consequences though. What impact would the Turk awakening ahead of schedule have in our Planet? Another side effect Stevens had created, completely unaware of it.

The Turk had some intel of what happened months ago, and Stevens was crude enough about her own capacities as well. Strangely, he accepted it all too easily, and resumed listening to her attentively.

Something inside me warned me to leave. There was enough for today, enough of giving away to a false, vengeful Turk that Stevens _thought_ she knew. Knowledge had proved dangerous enough, and hadn't stopped bad things from happening.

All she had done was to create a different kind of nightmare, a place where Zack Fair didn't exist and… well, at least Jenova was away, locked in forever on the other side. Thankfully Stevens's place of origin was immune to it and she had no power there. So, in there she would remain. _Still, quiet and dormant._

The telephone buzz interrupted me - us. The call was from Medina, so I knew something important was about to be said.

"Yes." I answered, my tone low.

"It's done."

His immediacy worried me a little. Done? What was done!?

"And?"

"I'm not sure if this is good news."

_Good grief_, I sighed silently.

"Just spill it out."

There was hesitation in the other side of the line.

"It's in her genes." He declared, and I took my time processing his statement. Was it serious? Bad? Whatever? "And all over her organs. Organized, stable, I've never seen Mako behave like this inside a living organism. I don't know what to think of this. What this might… mean in what concerns-"

"Consequences."

"Yes."He agreed. "The rest's pretty okay, as usual."

"Thanks." I said, feeling a little out of words to say.

What should I do with this information? My eyes met Stevens's, who chatted casually with the Turk. So unaware of the dilemma we were in, she actually remained the same, behaved the same, accommodating Mako in such an eventful way. Was that normal? Was that supposed to be like that, anyway?

Mindful silence was all I could wish, to think this over. Consider what to do from now. So, I ended up rather abruptly the conversation between Stevens and the Turk. I needed out of this place. Like, _right now_.

We walked under the gratifying cold breeze, dark upon the forest, the twilight tones now fading progressively. I sped up a little, realizing Stevens had a little difficulty accompanying me. It was a fact the woods weren't such a safe place - for neither of us. And I wasn't in a mood to kill beasts and mutants of any sort tonight.

"So, what did John say?"

Stevens's voice broke the silence of our walk, mount Nibel down. The lights of the village came to view and my step decelerated a little.

"Nothing extraordinary."

I could hear her breathing, a little affected given the rush of our leaving. Worry and tiredness were there as well, perceivable through her tone.

"Am I okay?"

"For now." I declared, as I turned to stare upon her. Her cheeks were blushed, given the effort of before. "He claims there is no reason to worry." I paused, and decided to change subject. "What else did the Turk say?"

Stevens made a face.

"How do you know Vincent was a Turk?"

"It's their stance. Unquestionably Turk."

She seemed to take her time considering her answer.

"_Nothing extraordinary_. He's very suspicious over strangers."

"Understandable."

"He has a good heart though."

I nodded at her and in the mist and dark that surrounded us, I realized my eyes weren't the only ones shining bright green tonight. Mako deposited on Stevens's irises, like a neon sign… of sameness.

I gulped dry and averted my stare from her. The thought of her becoming someone like me or someone Mako-manipulated nauseated me. And that, inevitably, got me thinking… about Hojo and how I would enjoy seeing him _dead_.

"Is it too dark for you?" I ask, probing her visual capacity. Would it be the same as before?

"I can manage, thanks." She answered me, and I decided not to say a thing against.

Stevens was slowly changing, and my concerns went to _what to_.

-/-

"She has Mako in her irises." I whispered, as I heard John pick up. "Should I worry about it?"

A couple of seconds of silence were needed until I heard Medina's voice.

"_Is her vision compromised_?"

"I don't think so." I declared, exhaling as I rested my back against the wall. Might as well be honest with the man. "On the contrary." I whispered, and the reaction was immediate, as expected.

"_What do you mean, 'on the contrary'_?"

"Her vision got enhanced. She…" I paused, feeling a little uncomfortable as I recalled the moment. "She can perfectly see in the dark. Just like I can."

"_Oh_."

Moments of silence scored the phone line, only the rustling was proof enough the line was still active. So the good doctor didn't have words for this. Not that it surprised me, I didn't have much to say as well.

"_Be attentive and if something strange happens let me know immediately_."

"Okay." I said, my tone a little flat.

"Stay cool General, I know this is a little too much-"

"How can you stand this?" I asked, feeling a little nauseous. "How can you perform experiments on human beings and simply… observe and remain unaffected?"

There was a pause on the other side.

"_I could tell you the same thing, General_." Medina stated. "_How can you go to war and kill at will, with such ease. I could also ask you, how can you stand it, being like that, and do what you do for a living_."

I couldn't say a thing against. He was actually right.

"_You're a natural in what you do, just like me, I am in my field. Period_."

"I get it." I whispered, and killed the call. I sighed, my stare on the screen, as I wondered how I had gotten so soft. Stevens weakened me, corroded the foundations of my mental stability.

Were feelings supposed to do this? _Be_ this changing?

I didn't know. All I knew was I genuinely feared for her health… and that I felt very possessive over her. Lately, the feeling had intensified, became more urgent.

In the hall of the Inn I remained, silence surrounding me. My eyes went up, and I wondered what she would be doing.

_Stevens_. _Are you okay_?

I went up to the room, taking my time. I opened the door and found Stevens staring through the window. She stood, with her dark, tight stuff on her legs - it resembled some kind of pants, fitting her fine. Then, the blouse she wore… matched the green now shining in her irises. In the dark confinement of this room, her ocular anatomy stood out, and it excited me in a rather insane way. Maybe it was the Mako, or maybe it was the fact I had never seen a woman with such… _improvement_. Yes, that was it: one hell of an add-up.

"You're in high spirits tonight."

I smiled at her, a discreet and knowing smile, and I had the pleasure of seeing her react to my humble action. Her smile, wide and obvious, made my confidence peak. Lazily, I took my gloves off, put them to rest in some piece of furniture next to the door.

_You're mine, Stevens_, I thought, as I walked towards her. I stopped once I reached her form, and we stood for a while, eyes on each other.

I saw her gulp dry, her heartbeat fast, her breathing catching. Her nervousness was sign enough that she knew something was going to happen tonight.

My mind felt thirsty, longed for her in a way I'd never longed for a woman before. I wanted to have her, take her completely. Deep down inside I wondered if all this desire and wanton could be blamed on Mako. I didn't feel like this in years.

"My eyes." She said, and I sensed her impending doubt.

"You're stable, that's what matters." I cut her, as I wondered where I would touch her first. How would I start this? Stevens seemed a little off, but I didn't let her worries ruin the moment. I need _this_ - so very bad. So, my right hand reached her face, then jaw, proceeding from there.

It was _time_.

"I am sorry, I-"

My sudden action silenced her. Mouths glued, lips sealed and a terrible lust building inside me. In the calmness of this bedroom, the noises of outside faded completely, as my mind focused on the woman I held right now. Her feeble anatomy, her fragility incited me, urging me to squeeze her form into mine. Her muffled moan was proof enough she was actually _enjoying_ it.

The kiss proceeded, got daring. The movements were naughty and Stevens panted against me, her eyes closed, her lips wet and sensitive.

There was occasional shifting, her hands around my neck and some neck whispering. But I got impatient by the third round of kissing and decided I should step forward. _In a matter of speaking_.

I held Stevens, now with her feet dangling on air, and transported her to the bed.

"Ah…" Her eyes turned strangely brighter as she took her time gazing upon me. There was something in her face, in her stare that made me hesitate for a moment, but the way her body accommodated mine right above her, even with clothes on, gave me confidence to go on.

"Let me." I whispered against the flesh of her neck, and I closed my eyes at the way she smelled. For the Planet, how inciting could a scent be? With my nose on her neck I inhaled, licking the sensitive skin right below her ear line.

The result was a gratifying moan and her pulse quickened. I couldn't wait to undress her, touch her and _be_ inside _her_ once and for all.

'_Anatomically, she's like any regular woman, despite her unique genetic background_', I recalled, Medina had once reported, by the time Stevens had been found. By then, I hadn't paid attention, she didn't interest me in the least. How that had changed since that time.

Who would have known I would want her with such intensity, crave her body and soul only for myself?

There was no actual explanation for this. I felt what I felt and I just wanted her right freaking now.

My hands traveled to the hem of her blouse and, in a sudden move, the item was off her, landing with a dry thud on the floor. Stevens stared at me for a moment, and I took my time realizing she had black underwear on, a bra that definitely suited her very nicely, but I honestly longed for its absence. Her tender, warm skin, sensitive beneath my touch, gave away her silly anxiety, which fed, in a slight sick way, my confidence.

Stevens panted against my mouth, as I dared to hold her back with my right hand and her own trembling hands landed against my chest.

_But of course_.

With my left hand I proceeded to unbutton the shirt, exposing my own anatomy to her as well. Her eyes shone in a different way as she took me in, which proved to be very gratifying. And a complete turn on.

My shirt was off me in a second, and I dared to rest my face in her chest, my nose and lips touching the sensitive, available skin of her left breast.

"Oh, God."

Her soft whisper fed my ego, and I smiled wickedly at myself. Stevens's right hand landed on my hair and I wondered, oh I wondered how tempting would be the surprises beneath her underwear. So inevitably, I got greedy over her.

My right hand grasped her neck, rendering her still as I prepared to have what was mine, but something changed as I, gradually, got aware of how tense Stevens became underneath me.

She breathed panic as she panted, her eyes open wide, as if I was doing something totally irascible.

_What the hell was that_?

She gulped dry, the movements of her throat tickling the skin of my hand. My eyes met hers and in there, sadly, I saw everything I didn't want to see.

So, in a sudden movement, I got off her and retrieved my shirt in a mechanical movement. I turned with my back to her, I just didn't want to see or feel more emotions flowing off her.

"Sephiroth?"

Her tone was questioning, and I decided to cut the chase right there and then.

"You're dead scared of me."

"No." She said, and I turned, only to see her sitting on the bed, exactly the way I had left her. Underwear on, with those… pants half way down her thigh. "Come on, where did you get that idea from?"

I snorted, hating this stupid game of hers.

"Stop lying to me." I had been very rasp, and my tone far from friendly or tender. Her face changed demeanor and I wondered what she would say to justify her sudden change of behavior. "Your breathing, your fear. I can _feel_ it."

Stevens didn't deny it, she merely sighed and tried to gather coherence to actually justify herself to me.

"You were being a little possessive and I'm not used to be handled like that-"

"_Possessive_?" I interrupted, and narrowed my eyes at her. I couldn't just believe what she was saying. Stevens blinked at me, with a rather despaired expression on her face.

"You were unclothing me like…like…" My eyes were on her as she struggled for words. She didn't have to say it though, because I knew _who_ she meant. My _fixes_. "I'm not like _that_."

I shook my head at her and decided I wanted to hear her say that.

"Like what?"

She took a deep breath, avoided my stare as she talked.

"We barely kissed, for Christ's sake, I'm not ready to-"

"Lies." I interrupted her again. I didn't have patience for this bullshit. "You still see me like the monster you were used to."

My accusation was direct and straight to Stevens's soft spot. The sadder thing about this was realizing that I was right, when I thought we had passed that phase long ago. Apparently I was wrong.

_Way wrong_. I breathed the lust filled air inside the bedroom, the scent angering me, enraging me. This was all a big, huge lie. I was a quest, for her. Probably, a way of figuring out how nasty The General could actually be.

_How disappointing, Stevens_.

The very thought of Stevens playing games with me - _me_, of all persons, had a very strong impact in my inner self. The air became claustrophobic, and in a second, I was out of that place.

"No, I-" She said, as I closed the door behind me. "Sephiroth!"

I couldn't hear her, couldn't think straight as her voice echoed in my mind. I locked my jaw as I strolled stairs down, exiting the Inn.

I needed to take my mind out of the gutter. My grasp became hard on the handle of my sword, and in that moment I knew where I should be headed to.

_The woods_.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Happy new 2015 guys. This is a huge chapter for a change, you all deserve it :)_

_You know the drill, please read and review, I can't wait to read your comments! From this moment on, things will change… you know how stubborn the general can be when he wants to! Surprise, surprise!_

_Enjoy!_


	47. The NEXT Day

_**The Next Day**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at the bedroom's door, utterly in shock.<p>

I knew what had happened seconds ago hadn't been exactly regular but, come on, there was no need to behave like that, say those horrid, tremendous things.

With slow movements, I got off the bed and arranged my pants. I went in search for my blouse, which rested on a nearby corner. I put it on and sat on the bed again, breathing heavily.

What the Hell had happened? Why did he have to put his hand around my neck and… remind of the person he once was, when he tried to strangle me? 'Cause that had been what screwed the moment. A memory. _A God damned memory_.

I closed my eyes and started thinking on what could have I done differently. Come on, he was basically holding me still, it felt so… wrong. The whole thing got me thinking that had to be how he did it with the whores and… was I just one more to add to the line or was I someone special after all?

I didn't know. Right now I didn't know anything, I felt so insecure and lost and… abandoned. I recalled his words over and over again, and I couldn't believe he had said those things to me. Hearing him say, accuse me that I still saw him 'like the monster I used to see him' hurt terribly. The part that I got scared of him all of the sudden was partially right. The way his actions changed nature actually startled me, and images of his older self came to mind. But… was I the one to blame on that? He had done it once, and he couldn't deny it had been horrible and nasty. So… why didn't he stay and let me talk it out with him?

Why did he have to assume he knew everything?

"Shit…" I whispered, hoping he would give me a chance to speak, at least. So I sat there, waiting. And as I waited, my hopes of him returning to bedroom gradually faded. Eventually, I decided to get up and off the door I went.

Without any specific direction to be headed to.

-/-

The night was cold and the breeze wasn't merciful with my obvious lack of appropriate clothing.

I searched everywhere for him, referring to him as 'The General', and no one had seen him for the last two couple of hours. It felt devastating and panicking, all this.

All I could think about was… '_Where is he, and why would he fade away like this_?'

I didn't know what to conclude anymore, what to consider logic or rational about this. Come on, running away was not the way to solve things, no matter what!

"You seem troubled."

A manly voice came out exactly from behind, and I turned swiftly to see who it was. Or, better said, confirm who it was. Of course, it wasn't Sephiroth.

My eyes met red ones, as the ex-Turk scanned me with curiosity. I was willing to bet he wondered about what I was doing here, in the freezing cold, in the middle of the night, with a despaired frown on my face.

"I am troubled." I admitted, but didn't have the nerve to elaborate. It was private stuff.

"What happened?"

He asked, and I actually pondered on how I would describe what had happened without being too graphic.

"A misunderstanding."

"Hum. I was used to those." Vincent used a very calming tone, as if misunderstandings had been all he had been confronted with in the past. Which was actually true, I mean I knew every part of his history with Lucrecia and it was obvious they had fought and disagreed most of the times. And look where that had leaded them into. She snapped, Hojo killed him - so to speak, and they had been separated.

The thought that _that_ might actually happen to me and Sephiroth made the little hairs on my neck rise.

"Who did that to you?" Vincent's question took me out of my reverie and I tried to focus on his words.

"Who did what?"

"Mako." He clarified, and in that moment I knew what he meant. I sighed at him.

"Hojo."

He blinked in silence for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"He's just like himself."

"He is." I said, and decided I might try to ask Vincent if he had seen Sephiroth around. It was a long shot, and I was pretty sure it wouldn't lead me to anywhere in specific, but I had to try. I had to speak with that stubborn, presumptuous son of a bitch. "Have you seen Sephiroth?"

Vincent's stare narrowed at me, as if grasping the intentions beneath my words. Really, was I that transparent?

"No." He stated, neutral enough. "But tell me, does he know?"

Confronted with his question, I made a face. What was he talking about, what was there for Sephiroth to know?

"Sephiroth. Does he know what he is, who his father is?"

Oh, that. Yeah, he knew that allright.

"Yeah." I declared, realizing I didn't have much to say to the man in front of me. Vincent smiled softly, as if considering what to say next.

"Lucrecia would be proud of him."

Vincent's declaration made me shiver. Well I hadn't ever considered that, what Lucrecia Crescent might think of the son she never actually knew for being a ruthless General, with a rather difficult personality. But hey, he was alive and sane - apparently. That was good enough._ For now_.

"She would." I eventually declared, nodding. Hell, what could I say against that?

Vincent moved, a step forward, and I grew a little warier. What was he doing?

"He'll come to terms with your differences." Vincent said, his tone low.

Gosh, how I wished him to be true.

"I don't know, Vincent." I said, worried. "I've had many altercations with Sephiroth, but this time… it's different."

Strangely, the man in front of me had his answer ready.

"Have faith."

"I'll try."

And with my feeble answer, Vincent turned and left, his enigmatic self walking slowly against the dark, until he disappeared.

I blinked, alone, for a couple of times, considering it might be better if I returned to the Inn. I wouldn't find Sephiroth, not if he didn't want to be found, and I was wasting my time searching out of him. Time and health, because I felt my throat ache. I had been wandering around in the cold with only one blouse on and the panic wasn't doing wonders.

So I walked, as fast as I could, until I reached the warmth and comfort of the Inn. Once I got inside, my eyes met immediately the ones of a person I missed talking to lately.

_Reno_.

"Reno!" I called out for him, and he urged me to sit right next to him on the bar stool. The place inside the Inn was cozy and warm and I wondered if I should tell him the whole thing or not. I felt I was completely out of chances here.

"Yo!" He smiled at me, but confronted with my lack of joy, it vanished at once. "What's with the face?"

I closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"Gosh."

"You fought again?" Reno's face was actually funny. "Good grief, girl you guys don't give it a rest, do you?"

I made a face and tried to disclose things softly.

"This time it's… serious."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel it. It was really _bad_, trust me. Did you see him?"

Reno's eyebrows went up.

"You mean the General?"

I nodded, and there was something on Reno's face that gave me hope.

"In the forest." He declared, and I stood up at once, preparing to leave, no matter where to, but Reno stopped me. His hand grabbed one of my wrists and his face turned serious. "Elie, I wouldn't go and search for him right now."

I stared at the red-headed in front of me, feeling truly appalled. _What_?

"Why?"

Reno seemed to search for the right words to say.

"Going into the forest with his sword means slaughter."

Hopelessness invaded me and I sat again, feeling truly sad. God, what had I done?

"Relax, Elie." Reno said, when confronted with my frown. "You've had much worse, he'll be reasonable, you'll see."

"Reasonable. Right." I snorted. "Reasonable _and_ Sephiroth in the same sentence?"

There was a pause and Reno took of sip of whatever he was drinking. His blue eyes met mine and he tried to smile.

"Let's take your mind out of the gutter, shall we?"

He grabbed my hands and I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but tonight it wouldn't be possible. My partying state of mind had been destroyed.

"I'm not in the mood, Reno." I said, as I prepared to leave and go to up to the bedroom again. "I'm sorry."

Up I went, slowly and with my ego down. When I got inside the room I imagined how amazing it would be that Sephiroth might be inside, that this whole nonsense might be erased and that those wonderful moments might be relived again.

Of course, the bedroom was empty.

And as I sat on the bed once again, I had the feeling I would have a long, lonely night ahead.

-/-

I woke up with a noise on the door.

Startled, I sat, realizing I had been sleeping with my day clothing on. I looked around, the bedroom untouched.

So, he hadn't returned last night. Just as I'd predicted.

Another knock on the door made my head turn and I went to answer it. My thoughts wavered, and I considered who might be knocking at the bedroom door at… 10.00 am?

"Reno."

His face, for the first time, was not the joker one I was so used to. Which was inevitably worrying.

"We should be going." He said, and I reacted at once.

"Where."

"Home."

Our dialogue was being the weirdest ever. So, I had to do something about it!

"Get inside." I whispered, and Reno took his time considering my proposal. Something was innerving him and I wondered what could possibly affect him to the point of making him behave like that. I closed the door once we were both facing each other, and I crossed my arms at him, visibly worried.

"Where is Sephiroth?"

"I don't know."

The immediacy of his answer was enough for me to know he was not telling the truth.

"You're lying."

Reno made a face, and shook his head, his arms tense as his hands remained on the pockets of his jeans. He took his time gathering whatever he needed to look me in the eye and tell me what on Earth was going on.

"He called us this morning for us to pick you up." He said, and I couldn't believe what he was telling me. "He's back in Shinra HQ."

I didn't have words, and my face must have mirrored the shock I felt. Come on! Call the Turks to pick me up, not bothering in showing up so we could… talk? What kind of _animal_ was this!?

My mind was being rude but I couldn't help it. Part of me knew Sephiroth was a very complicated person and that his actions, most of times, weren't standard. But this? _THIS_? Having him doing what he was doing to me wasn't only cruel. It was offensive and unnecessary. He - We were both grown-ups, why did he have to behave like that?

"I don't understand this." I said, as I walked around the bedroom, Reno's eyes on mine the whole time. "Why behave like this!?"

"Sorry, Elie."

I shook my head, realizing I had to confront the facts and actually do as the mighty General told us to. I was in Nibelheim and had no other way to get to Midgar, and since our little journey was obviously over, what chance did I have but to return home?

"What an arrogant asshole…" I declared, my fingers massaging my forehead. My eyes found Reno's again and I decided to just… play along. "Just give me ten minutes, I'll grab my stuff and we'll be going then."

Reno nodded and left the bedroom.

And I was left to my desolation.

-/-

I showered and got dressed, wearing some colorful clothes today.

I had a pink wool blouse today, black pants and boots. The coat was black as well - for a freaking change, and I gathered my stuff rather quick, saying my silent goodbyes to the bedroom that had witnessed the farthest step of my relationship with Sephiroth, as well as the saddest reaction afterwards.

There was nothing I could do about it now. He had been doing whatever for the whole night in the forest, gone home and cowardly told the Turks to take me home.

All this was completely unacceptable. Who did he think he was? I knew he wasn't experienced in the matters of the heart and that his reactions might be a little… off, most of the times, but come on. Running away and not talking about something as serious as what happened between us was not the freaking answer. He had to talk it out with me, allow me to explain what I felt and inform me - yes, I would question him about that -, what the Hell was he thinking about when he grabbed my neck like that.

"Let's go." I whispered, as my eyes met Reno's, who stood outside waiting for me. I closed the Inn's bedroom door and we both walked along the hall, reaching the stairs and going down from there. Once we reached the reception I stopped.

"What?"

"How much was the staying?"

Reno made a face.

"It's all been taken care of, Elie, you don't have to worry about that."

I made a face.

"I am not going to say what's going through my mind right now." I declared, as I continued, walking side by side with Reno. "I think all this is utterly and completely unnecessary. All because a grown-up man can't deal with his ego."

Reno didn't say a word against and in silence we left Nibelheim, headed to the place where the Helicopter remained. Rude was already there, and waited patiently for us to get near him.

"All set?" he asked, and we both nodded.

Rude turned to find his seat and Reno informed they were going to leave me home. I narrowed my eyes at him, realizing Sephiroth had instructed him that way. But now, it was enough of him ordering people around. He would have to talk things out with me, period.

"Leave me at Shinra HQ, Reno. I have things to do."

Reno blinked at me for a while, clearly disapproving.

"But-"

"I said, leave me there, under my responsibility. I have things to do, I mean it."

Reno sighed and stared at me, serious, for the second time today, which was a clear sign things were not going to end up well.

"Don't do that, don't confront him right now." Reno's tone was low and harsh. "You'll get hurt."

I considered Reno's words, and actually wondered if I should let things settle in before doing what I had to do… but no, this couldn't wait.

This was serious enough for me to take my chances with a very angry Sephiroth or whatever he was feeling right now. I was a human being too, deserved respect and since we weren't exactly a couple of five year olds, we were going to solve things like adults. _Right now_. _Today_.

"I'll take the risk." I declared. "I can't go home feeling like this, the uncertainly is unbearable."

Reno seemed to consider my words, and didn't answer me. He instead turned and shouted to Rude I was being dropped at Shinra HQ with them.

"Thank you." I whispered, and Reno nodded, making a sad smile.

Then, the pads started running.

-/-

It was a comfortable ride to Midgar, yet I felt my insides squirm. Anxiousness bit my nerves and as much as I tried to think everything was going to be all right, something inside me warned me to be _brave_.

Hell I had gotten this far, now I would face him. I refused to hide in my apartment and let things go by as if nothing had happened. It wasn't true, _something_ had happened!

The moment the helicopter landed on Shinra HQ roof, I almost threw up. I felt terribly nervous and I had grasped, beneath Reno's words, that Sephiroth's patience wouldn't be much. But, even with all those warnings, I decided I would go through this today.

So I left the helicopter, asking Reno to be kind enough of dropping my bag at home. I would go directly to his office, and sort out all this right now.

My shaky feet took me to there, and with each step, I tended to let go more and accept what would happen no matter what. He would listen to me and we both would sort out this whole… episode. Yes, that was it.

I had to convince myself this was that exactly: an episode in which something went wrong, but of course, it would be solvable. I had to believe this would get along just fine.

When I reached the door of his office, I stopped for a moment, took a deep breath before knocking.

_It's going to be fine, Elie_. _Just do it_.

I tried to assure myself in every possible way that I was doing the right thing but… truth was, fear overlapped my confidence easily. Not that I feared him. I only feared losing him.

I heard his muffled voice after I knocked on the door, allowing me entrance. My shaky hand rested on the doorknob as I wondered, with my heart thundering in chest, what he would do or say when he grasped I was the one here.

I came to full view in an instant and I had the honor of seeing his face change subtly as he took me in, realizing I was the one getting inside his office.

"May I?"

"Yes."

His tone was so harsh and authoritarian and I wondered, how could a simple 'Yes' perspire that much? I walked towards his desk and stood there, the General behind that wooden furniture with a stance that I, for the first time, didn't recognize. He wasn't transparent to me anymore, his face didn't disclose anything apart from boredom and neutrality. For seconds we remained there, staring at each other, stares colliding and memories of the best moments of last night tricking my mind into being soft with him, until he finally broke the silence.

"What seems to be the problem?"

I went straight to business.

"About yesterday, I-"

"There's nothing to talk about yesterday."

His interruption almost rendered me speechless. _What_? His eyes left mine and he seemed to be very interested in some papers he had in front of him, totally pretending I wasn't there, in front of him.

"Yes, there is!" I stated, my eyes widening. "Stop despising me and listen to what I have to say."

He didn't bother to stare back at me, he only checked his wrist clock and made a declaration.

"You have one minute."

And then, finally, his eyes met mine so… I started.

"You misunderstood my actions. I wasn't afraid of you - I am not afraid of you, touching me or kissing me. I-"

A cruel snort interrupted my speech, and I was still at the beginning. I stopped, and our eyes locked again.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

I blinked at him, absolutely taken aback with his words. What was he talking about?

"What is it that I don't get?"

He made an ironic smile and started speaking.

"Your physiology, the way you work… is pretty basic." He declared, his eyes on mine. "You are very easy to figure out, Stevens. You wanted to play around with me, that's what you got. This is who I am and you can't take it."

His words were like whiplashes inside me. It hurt like hell, what he said, the way he was saying it. I hated to show weakness but, before I knew it, a couple tears formed and fell. And of course the man in front of me ignored completely that fact. And to be honest, I wouldn't expect he did.

"You're being nasty and unfair." I said, my voice shaking. "And I didn't play with you, ever. And I know and I am prepared to take you the way you are."

He blinked at me, and put his hands on his desk, supporting part of his weight on them.

"You think you are prepared… but when the moment arrived, you quivered like a child about to be abused."

_My God, how could he say such things_?

"I took you as a woman that could actually handle me - because of what you knew about me, but I was wrong. You're not ready and you will never be."

As he said the words, all I could think was '_Who is this man?_'. I rendered myself speechless as Sephiroth spoke. Tears fell and I gulped dry, not believing what was happening. Could this get any worse?

"Just take your ridiculous notion that you can actually _fix me_ and leave me alone for good."

It was incredible to actually consider so, but yes, things could get worse. Way worse. I didn't cry openly in front of him - despite the tears falling along their will, I didn't give him the satisfaction of him seeing me sob or whatever. His words though resonated in my mind, hurt every time my mind recalled them, hurt in a way I didn't deserve.

I had nothing to offer him now, all I had was my heart broken.

"What are you still doing here?"

His final question, clearly dismissing, didn't surprise me. And I had to do something fast or this man would smash what I had left of my dignity.

I turned silently and walked towards the door, closing it silently behind me. And as I walked absentmindedly along that hall, all I could think about was that nobody had dared to treat me that way, ever. Sephiroth had been the first… and the last. I would make sure of that.

I stopped when I reached the elevators, and my eyes landed on the signs that read by its left side, pausing at the 'Science Division' panel.

That was it.

_John_.

-/-

I walked inside the Science Division panting, absolutely in despair and my face a complete mess. I hated to feel this way, much less express my misery to people I had never seen or talked to, but today was an exception. One hell of an exception.

"John!" I called out for him, but all I got was a sign from a lab worker letting me know he was inside his office.

"John?" I called out again, this time opening the half-opened door of John's office. Thankfully there was no one inside and I dared to walk in and sit.

"Elie… what happened?"

His face had changed when he had taken a really good look at me. My eyes were puffy from the crying and my face… oh, my face.

"You need to help me." I said, trying to be calm and completely averting John's question.

"Help you?" He quoted, and bothered to sit right next to me, in a chair. His eyes were on me, I felt the weight of his stare. "Hey, just calm down, what happened? Are you feeling okay?"

And everytime he asked me about what had happened, the crying began. It was all too painful and unbearable and I couldn't think about it. And the more I tried, the more I failed. Sephiroth's words sounded ruthless in my head and a mix of shame, hurt and sadness overwhelmed me.

"I'm fine, nothing concerning the Mako thing, it's just… something else..."

I couldn't say a word more, and John decided to take me in an embrace, which actually allowed me to let it all out.

"Here," He said, with his supportive tone. "Just breathe in… and out. Easy." John sounded very calm, which helped me to compose myself as well. He had that innate capacity.

"Can I get you something?" He suggested. "A tea?"

The mere thought of food and ingesting liquids was nausea-inducing.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"What happened?" He asked again, and I averted his question once more. I wasn't ready to talk about what had happened and there were more important things to say and do right now.

"I need to go back." I declared, pulling out of his embrace.

"I beg your pardon?"

I didn't know what John's problem was so I decided to be more specific.

"I need to go home, John."

Thankfully my tone was fierce, giving him little space to contradict me. I saw in him a frown of confusion.

"Wh… I mean, do you need a ride or-"

So, he still didn't get it.

"No, not _that_ home."

And when his face changed, I knew he had grasped what I meant with 'home'.

"Oh." And I also knew he would try to talk me out of it. "Elie-"

"Please." I interrupted him, gulping dry as I tried to bite back fresh tears. "Please, I have to, right fucking now."

John took a deep breath and seemed to consider my request. He rested against the chair as he answered me.

"It's not that simple, Elie."

"Make it happen." I knew he could easily get me trough the PORTAL. He had the connections, and I needed out of this nightmare. "Just… do what you have to do. I'll do what it takes, but I won't spend one more minute in this place."

I sensed in him the curiosity. His face was the one of a man who was thinking what could possibly have happened for me to leave in such rush.

"Don't ask questions, John." I declared. "Not now."

"I'll see what can be done." He stated, rising from the chair. "Just wait here, I'll be right back."

I sat for a while, as I overheard John calling the building in which the PORTAL was in. He was blabbering the most insane lies so he could get me there and I wondered what I was doing with this person. He was my friend, my real, true friend and I… had to be insane for not falling for him instead. It would be so much easier, to love that someone we would like to. Loving John had to be wonderful, in all aspects. He was a decent man, smart, tender and comprehensive. He had everything to make a woman happy. He was handsome and he had his physical attributes. Of course, nothing comparable to - no, I wouldn't go that way.

Comparisons were cruel and I cared enough for John, so I wouldn't do that. The only tiny thing missing in this was the fact he I wasn't in love with him. There was no chemistry, there was no spark, no butterflies in my stomach, no goosebumps when he stared at me or when his hands touched mine.

Sadly, my heart had been swept away by the wrongest guy on the Planet.

And deep down inside, I hated him for that. I hated him for the power he had over me, for the way he made me feel with only one stare, the slightest of touches and for being responsible for the best kisses of my life so far. And I hated myself for loving him so much, in a way he would never understand or acknowledge, when all he did was hurting me. Over and over again.

I cried as conclusions were obvious. It was all very intense and unbearable to stand, hence my decision in leaving this place. I wasn't needed here, they had all the information they needed for the following two years, so I would go home and restart my life there. Again.

I didn't have the strength left to wake up tomorrow morning and face him, his indifference. It was all too shameful and painful to endure.

I sighed at my own thinking, wiping away the tears of my face. Okay, enough crying. I had to stand up for life, leave this place and go home. I would make my own living, I always have, so… this time it wouldn't be different. Maybe my decision was too radical, but it was necessary. This time, I needed it to be that way.

My eyes landed on a blank piece of paper John had on his desk. I could hear him talking with whoever was discussing PORTAL crossing and the rules behind it, as I grabbed a pen and wrote what my soul felt right now.

'_Enjoy your second chance at life_.'

Yes, that's what Sephiroth had to do. And, if I got to think about it, that had been my purpose here, right? Give the man a second chance, preventing his death.

So, I had done that. And now I had to leave him be. I didn't belong with him and I had been wrong to assume that, that in some strange, miraculous way he would be able of _loving_ someone.

But of course not. He was Sephiroth. And there were things in him that would never change.

"We can go, if you want to." John's voice interrupted my thinking and I turned to see him standing right next to me. His eyes landed on the piece of paper I had under my hand. "What are you doing?"

I folded the paper in three parts, and put it in an envelope.

"Can you get this to Sephiroth? It's… It's important." I knew I was asking too much but, as expected, John didn't say a word against. It was the best thing to do, and considering I was leaving forever and the General would never see me again, the message would suit him just fine.

John nodded, not satisfied at all with all this. I stood up as well, now recalling an important detail.

"Where is my stuff?"

He blinked at me, as if I had said something very stupid.

"In your apartment."

"No, the ones I had with me when I got here."

John took some time figuring out what I meant and where those things were - in a sterilized box at the storage room. _Nice_.

"Here."

I opened the bag, checking if everything was okay.

"Good. My phone. Wallet. Home keys. Cool." I nodded, realizing I would have to find my phone charger when I got home. Still, it had some battery left I would use to turn it on from the PORTAL to my home. "I'm good to go."

My eyes found John's, who handed me a little box with something shiny inside.

"You'll need this." He stated. "It's materia. You'll need it to break the spells Sephiroth left on the other side."

I nodded, recalling how Sephiroth had done when he had been there. _The day Zack died._

"Thanks."

"Let's go then, we have clear passage until the next shift.'

I walked along side with John, leaving the Science Division right straight to the garage. For the first time I saw John's car, and joked about him having a Sports model. He laughed and all, despite being sad. His frown was very alike mine, the one of someone devastated and disappointed with life. I was going to leave the place that had been my home for the last year or so… leaving amazing friends behind. _John. Reno_.

"You'll have to tell Reno. " I declared, as I focused on the road. John was an excellent driver, managing the wheel with the skill of a pro runner. But this time, John was the one averting my comment.

"You're leaving everything you have behind?"

"I don't have anything here." I stated, with a hard tone. "Well, except from you. And Reno."

I heard John sigh, clearly not happy with my line of thinking. The ride to the building where the PORTAL remained was fast enough and before I knew it we were parking. As I left the car, closing the door swiftly, I looked around, realizing it was mid-afternoon. Geez, time had flown.

"Elie-"

My eyes met John's and I didn't let him continue.

"Here. This is my address. If you want to, you pay me a visit. There's money we use in my world - pick a cab, a yellow car with the TAXI word on top and give the man instructions."

John seemed appalled with my suggestion. He stared at the paper with the address, the dollar bills and the most strange, panicking face on the Planet. I smiled a weak smile at him.

"It's okay to visit you?" He asked, as if confirming he was getting it right.

"I'd like that very much."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He put the money and the address in his jacket pocket and he nodded.

"Will you tell me then?"

"Tell you what?"

"The reason you're leaving in such a rush… emotionally destroyed."

"If I have the strength, I will." I stated, being bluntly honest with him. "I promise."

"Let's go then." John declared, and we both entered the building.

The passing through was complex and boring, and John and I had to underwent several check points to reach the pre-chamber that would lead me to the PORTAL. Our ID's were left at the reception, where mine would stay untouched. I would be going in a one-way trip.

I had no idea things had developed his far, since the day I had been found here, lost and in an abandoned building. Apparently , the whole place had been restructured and transformed into a fortress of kinds.

I sensed the moment of truth was arriving when I saw, through the glass, the energy ball I would have to cross. It was huge and it looked alive, like a sphere made of bluish energy, with its own shine and power. I had never seen the PORTAL like this.

"I don't recall it this way." I declared, and John was cool enough to explain me it was blue now because they had blue lamps on the chamber.

"It's transparent, adapting to the surrounding environment." He said.

It was actually logical. The night I had unadvertedly crossed it, it had no color. It was in that room, in that abandoned factory where I had been chased until exhaustion. It all seemed very distant, _neons_ ago.

"Well, I should go." I said, and I realized the goodbye was being terribly painful.

John's brown eyes were so transparent, his emotions flew and I couldn't help but to hold him in a tight embrace, and mentally thank him for everything. He had been an amazing help, a true friend to me.

"If you feel something's wrong, please come back and I'll check on you."

"I will," I declared, even if I doubted something like that happened. Mako was inert on Earth, so… there should be no problem.

"Take care. And remember… I'll be here if you need me." He said, as the embrace faded.

"Thanks, John." I smiled weakly at him and opened the door that gotten me inside the chamber the PORTAL was in. It smelled sterile and the lights were calming. For the last time I checked if I had everything I needed with me. The bag I carried - the one I had brought with me when I fell the first time was strongly attached to me, and I walked slowly towards the energetic sphere, which seemed to take notice I was coming near. The blue got more intense and there was yellow there as well, turning the sphere into a green mass of energy. Deep down inside, I wondered what it might mean.

When I approached the sphere, right before taking the step that would lead me to my place, I turned, my eyes searching for John's, who stood with an incredulous look. I smiled at him and said my final goodbye.

"Bye."

I still had time to see him saying goodbye to me to, before the energetic mass of green suck me in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was clearly exhausting me to a rather ridiculous point.<p>

I was having enough of killing Genesis and Angeal for the thousandth time, the virtual training was getting too predictable for me.

In the middle of a bloody decapitation, something made me stop. That feeling again - the feeling I felt very occasionally, when…

I widened my eyes at the odds.

_When the PORTAL was crossed by someone. _

The simulation faded and I landed peacefully in the training room. It had been a swift, smooth sensation. I narrowed my eyes, as I tried to grasp who might have dared to do so, who might have any interest in going to the other s-

My thought froze and my eyes searched for the digital wall clock right above the door. Twilight was upon the Planet... and upon Earth as well.

I had my suspicions, it was a fact, but I would find out was playing around in there.

_Personally_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And with this a new phase of the story begins, hope you're not too angry with me with the latest happenings, but it will be worth it in further chapters ;)_

_Now with Elie coming back home… what will happen? Will the General understand he screwed up big time? He's a stubborn, proud man… and Elie's hurt. _

_Well, see you soon in the next chapter… please leave your review, I can't wait to read your opinion :) _


	48. Home

**Chapter 45. Home.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Adrenaline pumped inside me as I, with fragile footsteps, entered the PORTAL. My hands shook, my heart beat faster, it all felt like a dream and a nightmare at the same time, the perspective of me leaving this place both daunting and relieving.<p>

It all felt too unreal for it to actually_ be_ happening. The moment I got inside was swift and warm, only to be greeted with the cold and shivering night of the suburbs of New York city. It smelled the same, it was all too familiar, _felt_ familiar.

I was _home_ now.

I took some steps forward, creating distance from the glowing orbit that silently rested in that corner. I looked around, the place dark and uninviting and, as I took in the area, I remembered too well the stress I had suffered when I had been here last.

_Those goons were going to hurt me_. I shook my head at my silly thinking. It made no sense to recall that particular moment, time had passed since then. My shaky hands searched for my phone, and I turned it on. Thankfully, I would still have battery for some minutes, it was all I needed to get home.

Hopefully.

I gulped dry and took a deep breath after, the action producing a cloud of vapor. It was really cold here, geez! Sooner than later, I startled trembling. I was freezing. My hands searched for the materia, and I wondered if I should use it here or not. The door leading out opened easily and I exited the room, my form crossing a mist of sorts. On the other side of the mist, the abandoned building was exactly the same, dark and bluish in this winter's night, and I dared to look back.

There was a wall. An illusion, made specifically to avert intruders from going inside and casually landing in… there. In _their_ world.

I took some time staring at it, my heart heavy. I felt terribly over this. I hoped to feel relief, I hoped to feel any better… but, nope. The hopelessness hadn't disappeared.

It felt bitter and ached inside, like someone was squeezing my heart, an invisible hand._ His hand. His words_. I closed my eyes at the memory, and tears threatened to come out again.

_No_.

Deciding against poofing the illusion he had created, I forced myself to walk out of there and make my way home, even if the tears fell no matter how. The dull sound of my boots in the gravel echoed in the area, loneliness feeling utterly adequate for tonight. Adequate and painful.

The suburbs had a very specific smell, and I had never noticed it before. I walked home absentmindedly, realizing nothing had changed since… since I had disappeared. There was nothing different, minor things here and there, but it all remained the same.

The building where I lived, here it was. Greenish and shady, windows mostly closed, which reminded me I had no idea which hour was this, the day, the year. I didn't know if my suppositions were right or not.

I didn't know anything now. I only wanted to get home, it was my immediate thought, my necessity.

Up along the stairs I went, not bothering to use the elevator. The muffled noise from inside the other apartments was notorious, and I smiled once again.

I never thought I'd missed this.

The hall leading to my apartment was long and illuminated - thankfully. It was enough of darkness in my life.

I searched for the keys, my hands still trembling. Geez, why was I that nervous? I was home, I was okay now, I had returned to my… sanctuary.

The locks sounded, scoring the silence of the hall, and the door finally opened. It smelled dusty inside, and I took my time closing the door behind me.

I had no electricity. I had been out for so long, the energetic company must have cancelled it - which was only understandable. I opened the blinds, hoping the moonlight would help me to check the rest of the basics at the apartment. Thankfully, I still had some bottled water and gas.

I narrowed my eyes at the place I recalled I had candles stored somewhere. I had taken a promotion and bought lots of it, me and Frances. She obviously wanted those to add romanticism to her dates… I only had wanted those for electric emergencies. As this proved to be.

Half an hour later, my apartment looked acceptable, and the fireplace was on, heating up mildly the living room. The apartment was freezing and it would take time to become cozy. I still had a lot of cleaning to do, but I had to admit my main worry was directed otherwise.

My eyes met the wall I knew to be false. Another illusion the great, amazing General had created to hide his dead 1st Class. The very thought brought bile to my mouth. How nauseating was this, having Zack dead, inside a freezer, meters from me? The greenish shadow of Mako was alive, a soft green glow keeping the freezer working, just like the fridge I had inside that hidden area.

The thought was actually unbearable, and I would have to do something about it.

Maybe tomorrow, if tonight I could get some sleep. I grabbed a clean cover and rested on my couch, where tiredness and the warmth of the fireplace allowed me to sleep.

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood there, stupidly, for minutes.<p>

My eyes scanned that bluish bulb of undulating light, and I imagined, at any time, that I would see her come back.

Stupid. She's not coming back, you moron.

My mind warned me, insulted me, and I had never felt such a void inside my chest. There was something terrible about Stevens going away, leaving like this, it felt so… wrong.

And I had help her, for Gaia! I shook my head at my weakness. How soft had I become, had she made me be?

With a dry throat I left the building, knowing I wouldn't be capable of sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I saw Medina leave the PORTAL building with a destroyed frown on his face. What could possibly have happened for the man to look like that. He actually looked miserable.<p>

I remained hidden in the shadows the night provided, the huge building aiding me in the proceeding. I looked around, considering what might have happened, why would he cross the PORTAL and come back in such short notice. To do what, and how, if I had sealed the door?

I took my time considering the good Doctor's reasons to engage in travels of this nature. I had many theories, but none seemed actually appropriate. John could be a lot of things but he wasn't the invader kind. He, as a doctor and a scientist, was the curious kind, so maybe he went in and out for observational studies.

Yes, I tried very hard to convince myself of that, but there was something inside me telling me things weren't… just like that.

My instinct screamed as I walked towards the reception, where a heavy armed guard nodded at me, a formal salute of sorts.

"I need to speak with the head of security." I ordered, and the man cordially told me where I would find the responsible. A couple of turns in the hall above, I found the man.

"General," he said, as I slowly walked towards him and he rose from his chair. "How can I be of your service?"

I smirked and decided to be very honest.

"I would like to know who crossed the PORTAL in the last 24 hours."

The man blinked at me, as if I was asking something very unusal.

"A civilian, sir." He declared, and went in search for something inside a drawer. He grabbed an identity card and handed it to me. "One way travel."

I grabbed the i.d., wondering who the man might be talking about. When my eyes landed on her face, that smiley photograph, I had to admit I felt _surprised_. I wasn't expecting Stevens would leave like this.

I gulped dry, trying to hide the surprise factor of my face. The last thing I wanted was for this random security guard to realize I was somehow soft on some civilian departure. I didn't need that.

"Did she provide any reason for leaving?" I asked, handing the id back to the man again. He put it inside a drawer again, closing it with a small key.

"No. Doctor Medina arranged for the whole thing, provided the authorizations, the woman barely talked."

There was an uncomfortable silence as I crossed my arms, standing the whole time.

"Anything else?" I insisted, and the man seemed a little lost as to what to say.

"I… have it on video, if you'd like to check." He suggested, feeling a little squeezed under my stare. "We have a 24/7 video surveillance system, and they did some talking in the pre-chamber before she left."

I considered the man's suggestion, realizing I didn't need to see anything to confirm my suspicions. Stevens had left for whatever reason, most likely because she didn't enjoy hearing me telling her the truth and John helped her in her silly escapade.

"Let's see it." I said, and the man turned a screen on, right there on the wall. Images of John and Stevens walking along the aisles, mostly in silence, made my heart feel strange. Her face was serious, mostly looking at the ground, but there was something painful showing in her complexion.

When they reached the prechamber, the images were far more intense. The conversation was shallow, didn't provide anything to justify her leaving. I only took a good look at Stevens's face when she decided to turn to John and, with weak words, told him she had to go. An embrace followed and I couldn't help the ravaging, strange sensations I felt inside. John told her he would always be there for her, no matter how.

_Always the traitor_, I thought, my mind preparing a row of insults. But then, something stopped my mental flow in that moment.

Stevens's face was very visible from the camera, and the sight was simply heart constricting. She looked emotionally destroyed, and something inside me blamed me for that.

_No, come on_, I tried to reason, fight against such bitter feeling of guilt for her leaving, but it was very strong. Seeing her leaving, entering the chamber and smiling sadly at John gave me the shivers.

"That's enough." I said, turning to leave. "That would be all."

And, without admitting I felt my heart heavy, I left the building towards the only place I knew I might find some confirmations.

-/-

The Science Division was silent, even if scientists worked in shifts, so the building never closed.

Something inside told me John would be in his office. He was not a homey man, he enjoyed staying up late, where he worked - much like I did. Even if our field were completely opposite, there were things about the good Doctor I knew to be predictable. There was little in John that would surprise me by now.

As expected, the door leading to his lab quarters were open, not coded anymore. I entered easily, making my way towards his office.

The door was wide open, and John stood facing the window. The dark night held one of the brightest shiny night of the season, namely considering it was winter. The man had his hands on his pockets and stood immobile as a statue.

My steps were silent, but it was obvious he knew someone was inside his office, by the door. He was not deaf, and he had heard the main lab door open. The thing was massive and made a very characteristic noise.

"What do you want?"

John's tone was low and bitter, never turning, and I sensed he had no patience whatsoever. Well, too bad. I had to figure this out one way or another.

"Stevens left." I affirmed, and the man remained the same.

"She did."

"Did she tell you why?"

"She didn't have to."

John finally turned, returning to his desk, his hands in some papers, his stare never finding mine. There was heaviness in the air and didn't like it one bit but… it was no news John fancied Stevens, so it was only normal he felt that way. _Bitter. Rejected_.

"Maybe it's for the best." I stated, and that seemed to trigger something inside the good Doctor. His eyes found mine and in there I saw something I had never seen in him: _hate_.

"Are you happy now?"

Oh the man was angry. Very much angry.

"Watch your tone." I warned, only to see John loose his composure.

"Screw you and your fucked up sense of authority." He screamed at me. "This is a person we're talking about and you just open your great mouth, say whatever you want without measuring consequence."

The accusation was obvious but I pretended not to notice it.

"You helped her?"

He snorted at me.

"Of course I helped her. She was destroyed, you don't even imagine how she got here! I don't know what on the Planet happened with you two, and I don't want to know, but I won't defend you when the President will ask about Stevens' departure."

I blinked at him, realizing he had a point, but I didn't say a thing against. I would think about it later. John went on.

"You made up this mess, solve it."

I narrowed my eyes at his accusation, and my anger flared.

"You have the obligation of supporting Shinra, and hence, me."

"Sue me." He snarled. "I'm not doing anything."

"This insubordination will cost you, Medina." I declared, my hands on his desk, my tone and actions menacing. "Mark my words."

"Bring it on."

There seemed to be no end to his little revolution here. John insisted constantly in undermining my authority. Which just couldn't, could it? Our stares fought, wordless for seconds. I wouldn't tell him a word more, enough had been said and done today, but John still had something up on his sleeve.

"She left you this." He said, with a bored tone. His hand handled a piece of folded paper, which I softly grabbed. "Now leave, if you don't mind."

I didn't say a thing against and left, with that damned thing squeezed under my hold. How come I had left someone got under my skin like that?

_Damn you, Stevens_.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Morning arrived sooner than I thought, the luminosity hurting my eyes.<p>

The first thing coming to mind when I woke up was 'Where am I?'. I took my time realizing I was actually home, New York city baby. I got up, sitting in the couch, my clothing ruined. I had fallen asleep with my day clothes on, the fireplace cold and black now.

I looked around, realizing I would have to busy my mind with stuff to do or… things would inevitably lead to prohibited thoughts.

Him. My misery.

I shook my head, trying to bite back the tears that fell as sudden images of him saying those horrible things to me came to mind. I hated to feel so fragile, so… stupidly dependent over someone.

I got up in a sudden move, as if that would take me out of the gutter, just like that. But of course it wouldn't. There would be very difficult, if not impossible, to get over someone as _him_. However, it was a fact life went on and I had to make a living. I narrowed my eyes at my mobile, battery dead. _Speaking of making a living_.

It was time to go.

-/-

Minutes later I went out, I realized I had been absent from my world approximately almost two years. It was January now, just like in the other side.

Time had flown by equally, which had its benefits. First I had been taking care of getting electricity, water and the basic commodities back in my apartment again. I had conjured the most conceivable lies to everyone, claiming I had been with acquaintances in Europe, and now got back for good.

And that would have to do for everybody, included to those I would return to, begging for my old job back. I only hoped Larry was still in charge of the bar and that Frances still worked there.

The pay wasn't much and the shifts sucked, but at least it was close nearby and I didn't have to worry over anything. Larry provided us with insurance and meals for the day, so there was another thing I wouldn't have to worry about.

Once I had all the burocracies taken care of, I stopped by the supermarket, bought groceries. I still had money on my account, untouched for months, at the Bank they had told me nothing wrong came of that, gave me a new credit card, but they warned me I had to go to the Police claim that I was back, _alive_.

Apparently, there were people that had missed me and informed my disappearance to the Police. I was willing to bet that had been Frances. She was my only friend, who was I kidding here?

When I got home I took my time cleaning. There was dust everywhere and the washing machine didn't stop for hours. I made lunch, ate a little, and with electricity I could charge my mobile to make the most important phone call of the day.

My eyes scanned the area where a false wall remained. Materia rested on my right hand and my heart pumped inside my chest. It was time to end this once and for all. Enough of illusions, enough of… fantasy.

_Enough was enough_. The moment the material fused with the wall, I watched it dissolve right there in front of my eyes, the door leading to the place where Zack rested finally coming to view.

A sob escaped me as my trembling hands rested on the door knob and turned it, tears falling as I entered the small division where the rectangular freezer that once belonged to my aunt came to view. A greenish shadow surrounded it and, as I fused material with the source, I sensed Mako slowly fading. The power supply slowly died and the freezer remained silent. It was time, I had to do the right thing for Zack.

So I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I had on my right pocket. Homework had been done and I had found a way to put Zack to rest. Only a couple of seconds were needed for someone to answer it.

"_Mason's Funeral Home, how can I be of your service_?"

I gathered the strength to say what I was about to say.

"I would like to arrange a private burial, please."

"_Please hold the line_."

I sat on my couch, as I waited for someone to grab the line again, tears falling as the green seemed to intensify inside that small division despite the power was definitely off. Why would that happen, I wondered?

"Good evening, my assistant informed me you'd like to arrange a private, anonymous burial."

I listened to that man talk, a very smooth and clear voice.

"Y-Yes, I'd like to know how to…" I paused, wondering how I should put it. But whoever stood by the other side of the line guessed up correctly.

"We praise for discretion." He said, and I took a deep breath. _Good_. "So I assume you already know that, considering the extras you want, you'll be able to choose our services according to your possibilities. I will only need some basic details on the deceased, please, nothing much."

I went straight to the point.

"Zackary Fair, he died at my home. Long term sickness, and there's no one but me to arrange a decent burial for him." I hoped my lie was credible enough. "I've picked my preferences so when you're ready, I'm willing to pay in advance for it."

I heard a satisfied snort on the other side.

"_That's praiseworthy_." And somehow that didn't sound that _nice_. "_Embalming_?"

Christ, no.

"No. And no cremation as well."

The list went on and on and I informed the Funeral Home man about my preferences to give Zack a basic ceremony, a place to rest in. How undignifying was for a man like him to remain in a freezer? _No way_. The call eventually ended with arranging an hour for the Funeral Home personnel to get to my home and retrieve the body. Absolute discretion a and no-questions-asked policy was guaranteed, as well as everybody's identity, all for a consistent sum of money. Which had its advantages. What I was doing was highly illegal and I knew that perfectly but there was no way I would keep Zack in my home, dead and stuffed in a freezer like God dammed cattle.

I shut the phone closed, getting up from the couch, realizing I had enough time to get Zack out of the freezer, unfrost, prepare him and lay him on the bed and wait for the Mob Funeral Home people and that was it.

-/-

They were three in number - two men and a woman, serious but nice enough. They arrived after midnight, the compound silent. After all, none of my neighbors knew I had this supposed sick familiar dying at home and I didn't want witnesses. However, I had the story prepared if someone asked. The fewer witnesses, the better. If no one saw what was about to happen, it would be ideal. Privacy and anonymity was mandatory in this.

They got inside my apartment, asking me where the deceased was. I pointed to my guest room, where Zack laid, with his facial expression serene as ever. I had cleaned him up as nicely as I could, removed that thin layer of ice from his flesh, and arranged his clothes. There was little blood and the chest wound didn't show. I had been careful wiping away any possible clue, thought out of everything, but I had my limits.

"Bring the casket." One of them spoke, and thankfully they remained in silence, focused in what they were doing. Everything was so illegal it hurt and I wanted nothing but to end this as soon as possible.

I observed how Zack was carefully placed and arranged inside that wooden box, the vision hurting me terribly on the inside. It was different, when we saw someone we cared about to be shoved inside a casket for all eternity. Tears fell and I wondered if I was ever going to recover from this trauma. Seeing Zack being killed, all the misunderstanding with Sephiroth… all this would leave permanent marks on me.

I knew it. _Felt it_.

"Would you like to say something before we close it?"

That man's words made me snap, reality sinking in. Good grief, why did this have to hurt this much?

I nodded and approached the casket, as the men retreated to give me privacy. I knelled right next to him, and took my time scanning his face. _So fair, so brave_. My trembling hand caressed his cheek and arranged his thick hair, knowing it would be the last time I would touch him. Tears fell continuously and I didn't hide the sobs that, once in a while, came. With my eyes closed, I bended to kiss his cheek, then his forehead. He was dead cold, the smooth skin freezing my lips.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, my tears falling on his face. "Forgive me."

I got up in a sudden move, giving the men sign to get it on, and I left the bedroom, grabbed my black coat, scarf and gloves.

Tonight would be snowing at the Graveyard.

-/-

I woke up late in the afternoon with a tremendous headache.

Two days have passed since I had arrived, so to speak, and I still hadn't had the chance to go and find Frances. And Larry, the one I hoped would give me a job.

Burying Zack had been the most horrible thing I had done in life, the most hurtful stuff ever. Making up lies, lies and more lies, having to behave as if I was a criminal of sorts didn't do wonders to my sense. It slowly destroyed me on the inside, all this.

I lied in bed for a while, gathering strength to get up and fight for a living. I had to, or eventually the money would end and I would starve to death. Which was a very unnecessary, stupid thought. As if just because I had returned from _that _place, things wouldn't get back to be the same of before?

But of course they would.

Lazily I got up, showered and got dressed, picking an apple from the fruit basket I had on the kitchen table. My eyes landed swiftly on that damned door, the small dispenser I had in that blasted corner of the apartment, where Zack had been hidden for so long. In a way, it felt he was still there, his shadow, the green of Mako that didn't exist anymore but that I saw occasionally at night when I woke up.

I narrowed my eyes at the area, wondering what I could do about it. Yes, because I was definitely going to do something about it! I refused to live in this… nightmare, with such constant reminder right there in my own apartment.

So, with a consistent bite on the apple, I left home once again, headed to the only place I had worked in in life.

My footsteps were heavy but I managed to get a grip on myself, gather strength and courage to face those who still deserved my worry. After all, I had no one else here.

Not anymore.

I reached the Bar fast, a ten minute walk from my place. First I looked inside through the glass, and spotted Frances in a booth, clearly very busy. I could also see a large bulge of a human being behind the main counter, who I suspected was Larry.

I smiled to myself and dared to get inside. I was still closing the door of the bar when I heard Frances scream. Literally.

"Elie!"

My eyes found her and I couldn't help but to smile widely at her, with fresh tears in my eyes. I saw Frances walking towards me, her hands on her mouth.

"Oh my God, where have you been?"

She gave me no chance and hugged me with the fierceness I recalled from her. That was so Frances. I blinked against her hair and smiled.

"Sorry, I should have-"

She didn't let me finish.

"We have to call the Police Larry, we finally found her. Well, you found us instead." Frances was so overwhelmed it actually surprised me. Her eyes found mine again and I saw her widen her stare at me.

"Are you wearing contacts, Elie?" She asked, with a wicked smile, and I made a face, not grasping what on Earth was she talking about. "Never imagined you'd be fan of such thing, but I like the neon green mixed with the brown of your eyes. It gives you a mysterious look." She blinked at me and I merely stood there, thinking of a logical way to justify why my eyes had those strange marks… Mako still shone in here, it was a fact.

"What-"

Larry's figure approaching us interrupted us - thankfully, and I welcomed the distraction. With a smiley stance, he held me as well for a brief moment and finally spoke.

"We were worried… you were gone for an eternity!" He declared and I blinked.

Say that again?

"It _felt_ like eternity!" Frances added. "Where have you been, anyway?"

Okay, time for lying again.

"Europe. I happened to have _family_ there."

They both blinked at me, totally buying what I was saying.

"That's very chic, but you owe us one hell of an explanation on why didn't you just say something, girl! We were dead worried here."

Frances smiled the whole time and I decided to change subject or things would get nasty for me. At all levels.

"I'm back for good." I said, and my eyes daring to find Larry's at once. "And Larry… I was wondering if you might have a job for me."

He winked at me with a satisfied grin.

"I will always have a job for you, Elie."

_Oh, good God!_ I could hold the man in front of me with the happiness I felt inside.

"Thank you."

"Welcome aboard."

"Oh, you have to tell me about Europe, I've never been there! And I've heard the guys are simply gorgeous…"

And as I walked inside the Bar I had been in for so many years, Frances blabbering about guys and all I could think about was how I actually missed them… and this Bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days passed by and I couldn't feel more strange. Yes, that was the word. I felt <em>strange<em>.

I hadn't opened Steven's little note and had left it at home, right there under the car keys. I didn't want to read it, didn't want to know what on Earth she'd written to me. That was lame and childish, why didn't she woman up and said whatever she wanted to say to me in my face?

_Well maybe because you didn't give her a chance to_.

I sighed, as I walked towards my office, bored as to even my mind seemed to defend her.

Thing was, what had she been thinking, walking away like that, without measuring consequences? John was pissed over me, openly accusing me of being the cause of Stevens's departure, and that's what I needed, didn't I?

A rejected man in love, with someone to blame for the absence of the woman who didn't love him back.

I had no patience for this _shit_. All this annoyed me terribly and I was simply tired of Reno's condemning stare every time we casually met. Maybe if I punished them all they'd notice who in fact is was charge in this damn company. I was the General, I hadn't to justify myself to anybody. Much less to a stupid Turk and a pitiful scientist.

My mind was especially caustic today and my patience wasn't much. The day was cloudy, freezing, and I didn't feel _okay_. Deep down inside I knew why that was, I just didn't want to admit it. And I would never admit it, _never_. My occasional weakness would remain only to myself and eventually Stevens would fade away from my memory. And strangely as that might sound… I didn't like that thought as well. Which was contradicting and irritating at the same time.

I grasped the sword right there sheathed next to me. I would need some stress relieving in the training room. There was too much tension inside me. I got inside my office, staring at the desk and realizing I had some new piles of paper there.

_For Fuck's sake, more bureaucracies?_

Today I didn't have the tolerance for that, so I made my way to the door, my scarce journey interrupted by the phone. I turned slowly, considering if I should get that or not. My eyes met the clock on the wall, then the phone again, beeping frantically.

Whoever was calling, knew I was supposed to be there. I gave it a consistent moment, concluding I should get it. It might be important.

"General." I said, with a bored tone.

"_Finally_." Someone declared, on the other side. I couldn't perceive who it was. "_There's an urgent meeting with the President, you were summoned to his office right now._"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll be on my way."

The line died and I sighed again, realizing the day had started miserably.

-/-

"Is there any particular reason behind Miss Stevens' sudden departure?"

I tried very hard not to be rude at the man in front of me. There was only me and Tseng facing the President, and silence reigned in the office. I had never seen the President so worked up over something. Come on, it was only a human being! Was there a need for an emergency reunion over something as trivial as that?

"Not that I'm aware of." I eventually said, my eyes on his desk.

"Me neither, Sir."

Tseng talked after I did, and the President got up, his face a frown of irritation. Well too bad, he wasn't the only one frankly annoyed. I was bored of getting constantly accused over Stevens's leaving.

"I'm worried." He eventually said, eyes on the landscape out there. He suddenly turned to us, his stare on ours. "Frankly, this whole situation bothers me. Did she provide all the intel necessary?"

That one was easy.

"For the next two years, Sir." I clarified.

"And what if something unexpected happens?" He stated. "How will you handle that?"

I took a deep breath, considering my answer. My anger flared but I took a hold on myself.

"We have all the information we need." I declared, and decided to be blunt over the matter. This had to end, all this excessive worry over Stevens, as if she was _very_ essential. Ah. "With all respect Sir, considering Stevens belongs to a different place, it's only normal she misses her home." I dared to say. "I'm sure she'll come to terms eventually and return. In due time."

Tseng eyed me, and I sensed his critic stare on me. Oh, too bad, he'd better get used to it.

"I don't want Shinra fretting over an informant's whim." The President said, half turning towards the window.

I smiled at the head of Shinra, thinking how absurd it actually sounded that a man as powerful as the President might be afraid of a stupid woman's absence. Really, that was beyond ridiculous.

"The company's integrity is our main goal, Sir, and that is guaranteed. As well as your safety."

I knew I was being smug and arrogant, over confident even but it was true - all things were covered, and there was no reason to fret over the man's safety.

I saw the President nod at me, but he didn't look convinced.

"Very well." He declared, signaling with his hands for us to leave. "You're both dismissed."

With a nod, we both left, hands behind our back. Tseng walked in silence, and I didn't insist in making small talk. I simply wasn't in the mood.

The President's office door closed softly and I prepared to leave the building, making a shortcut to reach the training room as soon as p-

"Sephiroth."

Tseng's voice interrupted my leaving.

"Yes?" I turned to the man, wishing he wouldn't take much of my time.

"That's not how you solve things."

I blinked at him in silence, clearly not pleased with the constant intromissions in my personal life. This was reaching levels I would not allow anymore.

"What are you talking about?" I eventually asked.

Tseng snorted at me, clearly defiant.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Stevens' sudden departure has your imprint on it. And don't you dare to deny it because you know I'm right."

I locked my jaw.

"You know nothing."

Tseng narrowed his eyes at me.

"Man up and fix it."

I smiled ironically and eyed the man with pure hatred. I was freaking tired of all this!

"Mind your own business, Tseng."

I basically snarled the words at the Turk, and I was pretty sure he was about to react, if something harsh and huge hadn't interrupted us.

There was a loud, excruciating sound of crashing, followed by an explosion. Fire, smoke and building parts flew in our direction and everything went black around us.

* * *

><p><em>AN - And there it is! The part of preparing Zack's burial was the most difficult thing for me to write. Too many details to include. Not to mention the emotional part of the whole scene. _

_Well and as to be expected, our General is in denial. And now, to make things worse… something very serious happened. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to cut it somewhere… Stay tuned, people, read and review :) _

_[if you're wondering about the sealed door at the other side of the PORTAL, yes, that's something that will make sense later on]._


	49. There and Back Again

**Chapter 46. There and Back again**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>There was a consistent force throwing me towards the wall. My back hurt, my head was dizzy and I tried to open my eyes wide and see past the blackness.<p>

I took my time regaining vision, as I breathed for air. Cough and more cough followed and I tried to move, turn and… get up.

I didn't know what had happened. One moment I was talking to Tseng, the other… an explosion had projected us against the elevator doors by the end of the hall.

I felt a moist wetness in my mouth, and in my scalp, guessing it must be blood. My eyes tried to focus as I took in the disgrace that had landed upon us.

The floor had been blown up to pieces, literally. I walked over the wreckages and wondered… if someone might be alive in here. There was only dust, fire and blood scattered all over the place.

"Tseng!" I yelled, as my eyes seemed to grasp a bulge somewhere. I ran towards it, taking everything from the way, when a muffled sound came out of there. "Hold on!"

After some consistent effort, Tseng's form came to view, as he tried to move. He was badly injured and I only hoped he might live after this.

"I can't move my legs." He said, with an obvious frown of pain. I eyed the man, bloodied all over.

"Stay still, the paramedics must be here anytime." I declared, feeling a little off myself. I looked around, amazed at the destruction around me. Wind blew, and the clouds seemed to gather right on the top of us, highest floor up, completely exposed to the sky now.

Feeling a little more at ease, knowing Tseng was alive, I got up and walked towards the area the President's office was. And I quote,_ was_.

There was nothing but concrete there.

The President was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the Hell was that?" I verbalized, as I turned from the counter where I was working with my newest assistant. The poor girl couldn't have a more petrified stare on her face and I rushed to take the gloves off and the disinfected paraphernalia, and half-ran to the office window to see what I could <em>see<em>.

The vision standing right across the next building rendered me speechless. The top floor of Shinra HQ had been completely destroyed and there was nothing left there but ash and…. Red.

I could see it from where I stood.

"Oh, shit." I whispered, and grabbed my coat. I had to see what had happened there, if everybody was okay.

-/-

When I got to there SOLDIER and Turks had the place invaded. They all looked like busy ants, running around and transporting… body bags.

"Good God…" I whispered, and tried to enquire someone about what had happened. Most of them didn't pay attention to me, but thankfully I spotted a red-head I knew too well. Reno would help me.

"Hey, Reno."

Blue eyes turned to me.

"Yo Doc."

I ran towards the Turk, who stood next to the elevator.

"What happened?" I asked, and the Turk didn't answer at once.

"Open attempt. There's been some casualties."

I blinked at him, wondering on what that might mean.

"Wha-"

The elevator door opened, showing Tseng in a gurney, obviously badly wounded, as the paramedics transported him. My instinct screamed and my heartbeat peaked at the desolating sight. I gulped dry as I turned to Reno again.

"Who's up there?"

"The General."

I widened my eyes at him, considering the odds. _No, it couldn't be_.

"Alive?"

"And angry. The President was killed."

And with that I felt the world sunk around me. _What_?

"The President?" I quoted, still not believing it. "_Dead_? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am quite certain of that, although there is nothing left of the man to prove it."

The General's form came to view, and I had some difficulty to process his words, because his looks were horrendous. There was blood all over him and some cuts here and there. The man's hair was a mix of dust, red and silver, and his pupils were in alert mode. He held his sword tight on his left hand, drops of blood falling to the ground, as the man stared at us with the most revolted frown on the Planet.

"You're bleeding." I said, a little out of words to say.

"It's nothing." He mumbled, turning to leave. My eyes returned to Reno once more, who got that told-ya look on his face.

"Maybe you should warn Stevens."

I blinked at Reno, realizing the double meaning of his words.

"An early attempt on the President's life is reason enough to call her in, don't you think?"

I gulped dry at his words. There had been 2 days since Stevens left and now… this? Should I call her in?

I had my reservations about that, considering the reason she had left for, but… Reno was right about the early attempt. Only she could provide us with something to help us out. Right?

_Right_.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>A loud, noisy thump on the wall provided some gratification, and I smiled as I grunted.<p>

I aimed and got some balance, so that the huge hammer would hit the wall again, with dull, effective hits.

Man, I wanted this wall destroyed so badly!

It was eleven p.m in the morning, week day. I was making one hell of a noise but I didn't care. I had my job, my old life back - sort of, and what better than to sharpen the mood but an apartment make-over?

Zack's funeral had taken some of my savings but I still had enough to remodel my place. I had been talking with someone Larry knew and they'd made some great price to do the changes I wanted. I couldn't wait to shift the kitchen area, destroy that awful and depressing room where Zack had been. I would widen the kitchen area, built some kind of island and color the walls. I didn't care it looked childish or cheesy - I just needed _change_ in my life now.

And with all this my savings for going to University were spent. I had nothing to start from now and would have to work my ass off to save a consistent amount again, and well, consider my future.

I stopped with the non-sense wall hammering, realizing I had only a small part of it destroyed. Thankfully the day was shiny and bright and-

The door bell interrupted my thinking and I half-turned, considering if I should open it or not. Maybe it was some nosy neighbor, asking if I was okay, that a loud noise had been heard. I sighed at the thought, and the bell rang again, three times. This time it sounded urgent.

"Who is it?" I asked, my tone flat.

"John."

Joy invaded me, and I opened the door, not bothering I was using my homey sweat-shirt and my gymnastic pants. John wore his usual attire, suit pants, shirt with tie and a coat, very elegant. His eyes flashed as they met mine, and I couldn't hide the happiness I felt over seeing him alive and kicking.

"John! Good God!" I threw myself to his neck, my heart hammering like crazy inside my chest. God, I missed him so much and it had passed what, two days? Two miserable days, and here I was behaving like I didn't see him in years!

"Hey, Elie." He smiled, and I urged him to get inside.

"You made it." I said, smiling back at him. "Was it very hard to find my apartment?"

He made a face.

"No. It was easy." A soft smile decorated his face but there was something else there. _Worry_?

"Sit for a while." I said, walking towards the fireplace. "I'm getting the fireplace on, it will get more cozy-"

"Elie." John interrupted me, standing by the hall, and in that moment I knew something was going on. I kept staring at him as he seemed to be gathering strength to say something. "Something happened, I… It's difficult to explain it, I-"

"John." I said, and walked towards him again. Okay now he had my full attention. "What happened?"

My pulse was hard inside my head and I couldn't imagine what he was about to say. Inevitably, my immediate thought was that something bad had happened to Sephiroth but I didn't dare to verbalize it. It ashamed me, really.

"There was an attempt on Shinra HQ. The top floor was destroyed and…" I almost stopped breathing when John paused. "…The President died. It's official now."

My mouth fell open, inevitably.

"Is there… everyone else okay, I mean did someone else die?"

I gulped dry, my heart thundering inside my chest as I waited for John to answer me.

"People at the floor next to the President's office died as well… Tseng got hurt pretty bad, he's at the Hospital but stable. Thankfully."

I didn't say a word, but my face must have been pretty transparent. The panic I felt inside was insane.

"The General is alive as well. He got some minor injuries, but… he's okay. As far as I could tell."

I blinked at John, feeling terribly. Why did I feel like this? As if I was guilty of something? I hadn't done a thing, I was here!

_Exactly_. I was here, oblivious to what might possibly be happening in their world. Silence surrounded us for a while before I had strength to say something.

"Why are you here telling me these things?"

As if I didn't know the answer. I knew what John wanted. _My return_.

"I'd like you to take a look."

His tone wasn't as firm as I would like it to be.

"What for, John? Why would you need my opinion on something like that?"

John sighed and shook his head at me. He looked disappointed.

"Elie, are you listening to yourself?" John's face was a mirror of his angst. "You know your… ability you, more than anybody, know about who might be behind this. How can you undermine yourself like that?"

I gulped dry at this words. He was kind of right actually. I always had that feeling I was completely useless around them.

"I am growing tired of _him_ constantly throwing your self-esteem down. In every possible aspect."

I made a face, even opened my mouth to say that he wasn't right about that but he didn't let me.

"Don't you dare to say I'm wrong."

I turned, feeling a little off. Hesitation overwhelmed me, since going back in such short notice wasn't part of my plans.

"I have my life here, John. I can't be gone long."

John's face of disapproval was obvious and disturbing.

"Well that's debatable." He declared, and I didn't miss the subtle irony in his words. "You had a perfectly normal life right _there_ as well."

I bit the inside of my lip, not liking the fact he was actually very right about that. But, then again, I had made my choice, circumstances had changed.

"So… what do you want me to do once I get there?" I asked, wondering about how it would be, how it would feel to get back there. "I'm not a war expert, the General is."

John took a deep breath.

"You know, I really hate that he has such an effect on you. It's so… obvious." I blushed at his words. "But, since there's nothing to do about it, at least could you just check it out and tell me your opinion?" There was a slight pause. "You are the one that knows it all about our world, Elie."

I took my time considering his words.

"Please."

And, confronted with John's insistence, and also because he was the one asking me to go, with such vehemence… I actually decided it would do no harm to take a look. But just that, take a God damned look and just… be gone. Get back home and do not fall in temptation.

"Fine." I said, as I prepared to grab my coat. "But I'll have to be back by night time. I have to work tomorrow early."

John smiled openly, visibly happy.

"That's my girl."

I smiled as well, shaking my head at him, realizing I had to be crazy to do what I was about to do.

-/-

The weather was as aggressive as the mood in Midgar.

The ride had been eventless until we reached the Science Division, where John parked and we exited the car. I could see the damage on the other building ahead, and it actually made my heart ache. There was black and dirt on the air, helicopters around the area, heavily guarded with both SOLDIER and Turks.

I turned to see the trajectory of the thing that had hit the floor. The city canon exhaled some smoke, and it didn't surprise me it had been the source of the beam that had destroyed said area.

Something inside told me the responsible for this knew what they were doing. It had been a very precise hit for an accident or a casual malfunction.

"This way." John said, tilting his head towards Shinra HQ. I walked alongside him, my hair a mess of all the wind blowing. No one seemed to notice us walking towards the HQ, John leading the way.

There were yellow tapes by the elevators, with a clear 'no trespassing' message. I slowed my pace, a little frightful about what we were about to do.

"It's fine, let's go."

John's words calmed me a bit and we entered the elevator nonetheless. Eventually I dared to ask John if it was okay to use the elevators and John told me they were working just fine.

We exited a couple of floors below and went up using the stairs.

And the moment the access door opened, my eyes were rewarded with the most depressing view ever. I took my time looking at the scene, without moving. The wind blew, walls were destroyed, and there was red spraying the walls. Concrete, pieces of the structure that once made up the building were scattered along he area, reducing it to a tiny sample of Hell.

"Shit, this was really bad."

The words had left my mouth and I dared to walk a little, headed towards the area where the President's office had been. There was nothing there, and even the floor was destroyed, making way into the lower floor. It was a fact this held little doubt about who might have been responsible for such atrocity.

"This has AVALANCHE imprinted all over."

I had said it out loud, knowing John was nearby.

"You think?"

I nodded, and walked towards him, the sight from the open area giving me the creeps.

"You'll see. Rufus will show up when the dust settles."

"To do what?"

John blinked at me, amazed. He actually wasn't getting the whole picture, wasn't he?

"To claim his father's place." I said, as we slowly walked toward the elevator side, which remained slightly covered. "What, did you think he would let this empire be ruled by someone else but him?"

John didn't say a word, he just listened to me.

"No way. Rufus's very dominating. He wants it all for himself."

There was silence for a moment, and sooner than later I realized there was nothing much to see in this floor anymore. There were just rocks and chunks of concrete, with little or nothing to add to my theory.

The more I looked around, the more I realized this whole attempt had been Rufus's idea of getting rid of his father.

"I'd like to visit Tseng-"

Words had not left my mouth and the metallic sound of the access door opened in a sudden move.

John and I turned to see who it was, and I took my time processing it was actually _him_ that stood in the middle of that hallway. _Sephiroth_.

I felt a pang in my heart as my brain came to terms with the fact that the General was there, walking lazily towards us with the most neutral expression on his face. Only a couple of seconds were needed for me to grasp he wasn't staring at me. Sephiroth's eyes were focused in John's, and the despise he projected on me was terrible. Hurtful.

And in the middle of all those painful feelings, I still had strength to notice he had injures on his face, I still had time to wonder and to even consider I should ask him if he was okay… but his words eventually killed my will in an instant.

"And I'd like very much for someone to explain me how a civilian managed to get inside a classified area."

Bitter words made me open my mouth to say something in my defense but John didn't let me. He was the one talking.

"I brought her here."

"Under whose permission?"

"I don't need anyone's permission to bring our informant here."

"She's not our informant anymore."

I widened my stare at them, Sephiroth's scorn hitting me like a rock. It was really impressive - really, how he could be such an asshole when he wanted to.

"She lost that status when she left. So legally, Stevens is trespassing."

John was pale.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Despair took a hold on me and I decided to intervene. I had to stop with this nonsense right fucking now.

"You know, I actually agree with the General."

The reaction was quite gratifying. They both turned their faces, their eyes on mine, and I didn't give Sephiroth the pleasure of seeing the hurt directly into my stare. I was focused in John's instead, playing the same game Sephiroth had been playing with me since he got here.

"I'm not doing anything specific here, so I'd better leave anyway." I declared, and passed by them, walking towards the access door. "John, if you please."

"Elie-"

"Please, John, would you escort me home? I have much better things to do but to listen to rubbish."

I didn't resist. Before I knew it the words had left my mouth, and it had felt relieving as hell. And the General didn't hide his opinion as well.

"Watch it, Stevens."

I turned completely, an ironic smile bathing my complexion.

"Or what?" There was silence for seconds, and I continued. "You know, contrarily to what you consider assumed, your attempt on being aggressive and frightning over me is actually pathetic. But, then again, you're the all mighty General, who excels at everything but the basics in life. Congrats on that."

My heart was pounding, my head hurt and I was at the verge of tears, but thankfully rage didn't let me put it out right now. I felt powerful, with the right of saying whatever I wanted to. So I turned to leave - only to be stopped by a hand grasping my left arm. The reaction was immediate, because I recognized _his_ touch. I released myself at once and snarled my heart out at him.

"Don't you fucking touch me or I won't answer for myself."

There was no response this time and I, confronted with the awkwardness of the situation, opened the door and spoke as I took the stairs down.

"Let's go, John, let's not waist our _precious_ time."

I blinked towards the darkness, lost in the maze of the stairwell, stopping when John signaled me in which door we should exit.

A crushing silence built in between us as the elevator doors opened and we got inside. I rested against a metallic door, tears falling unwillingly. The hurt was almost unbearable, but thankfully it subsided - slowly, as the tears fell. I took a deep breath and prayed for strength. I know I would need it. A lot, namely when I got home and would have to face an empty apartment and the terrible emotions that were always there, punishing me.

"Elie…"

John's voice took me out of my concentration.

"Don't say a word, please."

I had asked him for silence. This was too much to bear and I wasn't ready to talk about this to anybody. Right now, it would shred me to pieces if I did.

"I'm sorry."

I believed John's words with all my heart. And there was little I could do as well, but to be humongously sorry about all this crap.

"It's okay, just let us leave here."

The ride back to the PORTAL was silent and uncomfortable. John drove, didn't say a word but I knew he saw me as I silently cried, my stare lost in the landscape far ahead.

Security greeted me once more, asking me if I would return soon. I had to be very honest on that.

"Not likely."

Travel along the PORTAL with John proved to be distracting, and once we reached the abandoned room of the Industrial Area, I saw John stop. I felt his stare in my back, drilling a hole. The man was worried and he didn't need to say it for me to know he cared.

"Will you be okay?"

_Always friendly_, I concluded. But in my case the answer was quite obvious. _No_.

"I will."

My tone was weak, and he sensed my lie. _Obviously_.

"I'll visit you. I promise you." He said, approaching me.

"Thanks."

John eyed me with the longing of someone lost of what to do. He seemed undecided, worried, as if considering what to do… or say.

"Elie…"

"Yeah?"

"That door, did you unseal it, used any materia?"

I looked at where he was staring at, and welcomed that distraction, as I recalled the moment I had returned, two days ago.

"No, it was already open."

"Oh."

My eyes met his again and what I saw there worried me for moments. John was pensive.

"Why?"

"I'll check on that later, I had the idea it had been sealed but I'd have to confirm it."

I blinked at him, feeling exhausted. This whole travel and the disastrous meeting with Sephiroth had slurped all my vitality away.

"Thanks, anyway."

"You're welcome."

The impending goodbye sounded strange, as our voices echoed in the room, clearly devoid of anything but us. That bitter feeling of leaving a friend behind made my chest hurt, but John knew better. He just smiled and urged me to approach him.

"Give me a hug."

I didn't say a word, but allowed myself to be held by him. It felt different, an opposite feeling of the hugs with _him_. John's touch was the caring kind, with Sephiroth the touch of his hands on me was a total different matter.

"Bye."

I said, as we separated. John's eyes met mine and he took some steps back.

"Bye."

And in front of my eyes, I saw him disappear inside that orb.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I froze in the middle of that hall, only the breeze and the clouds above making me company.<p>

I didn't know what had gotten into me to say the things I did. Thing was, the moment I saw Stevens getting out of John's car, something inside me flared. It was a mix of joy and anger, for seeing her… with him, talking so casually, dressed up in such strange manner. Her hair was up, arranged in some strange ponytail and her face… her eyes didn't shine the same way. Only Mako did, and I wondered if Stevens was _sad_.

Two days had gone by since she had left, felt like two months and now, that I had the chance of seeing her and eventually say something to appease what had happened between us… I had been so… incorrect.

Rage blinded me, ruled my mouth and made me say words that I shouldn't, if I gave it a proper thought. But those were out, and the reaction couldn't be nice, as expected. Which was understandable.

I sighed, as I dared to leave the place, recalling how harsh she had been with me when I touched her arm. I didn't know why I did that or with what purpose, but whatever would exit my mouth didn't… because Stevens' snarl didn't let me.

'_Don't you fucking touch me or I won't answer for myself.'_

Her words echoed in my mind as I took the stairs, all the way down to the lobby. Those actually made my chest compress, as if something or someone was squeezing my insides.

Maybe I had exaggerated then. I was so used to say and do whatever I wanted without measuring consequences… but now it was different. I cared about the consequences; I didn't want this to get any worse than this.

I wanted Stevens back and I had no idea on how to do it. That was the blunt truth.

"You should have told me you were injured, boy."

I stopped as I heard his voice, the tone bringing unpleasant memories of my childhood to mind.

"I'm fine." I whispered, as I restarted my walking, wanting nothing but to go home now. Strangely, I had the feeling I needed to rest.

"You suffered a high-impact experience, you'll need at least 24 hours in the lab for a proper check-up." Hojo declared, and I sensed him closer to me now. "Some Mako infusions would leave you as good as new."

I stopped again, considering Hojo's words. Maybe he was right, considering I actually felt tired and bled out a little since this morning. And I could use the Mako to regain some strength.

I turned completely to face the man, who stood with his hands on his back, only changing his stance to arrange the glasses on his face.

"You seem spent." He barked, and guilt overwhelmed me a little. I hated that I was so transparent to Hojo - him of all persons. How could he know that only from staring at me?

"I'll be headed to the Lab as soon as I work out some things on hold." I eventually said, not minding in justifying myself any further.

Hojo knew more about me than the acceptable and I hadn't forgotten he had been playing around with Stevens' life, most likely just for the fun of it. It was no news he enjoyed provoking me.

I walked towards my apartment, the wind refreshing my mind. Lunch time was long gone and I wasn't even hungry. All I wanted was to sit for a while, be in silence for moments.

Once I got home my eyes landed immediately on the note Stevens had left me, that paper folded in three with the car keys holding it still.

I paused for an instant, realizing I was actually anxious to read what was there. My fingers grasped the paper and I slowly unfolded it.

Stevens' handwriting was feminine and firm, and the words she had left me actually made my chest _hurt_.

_Enjoy your second chance at life_.

I closed my eyes and folded the paper again, put it inside a drawer I had right there in that piece of furniture by the hall.

_Second chance_, ha? I snorted at how strange it sounded. What disturbed me the most was realizing there wouldn't be second chance if she hadn't change it all, if she hadn't done all the things she did for me.

Only with the goal of me having that _second chance_.

And it didn't take me much to realize that my second chance wouldn't be whole… because she wasn't here to be part of it.

She was now part of that new life she wanted so bad to give me… and now she had left. Worst, I had made her leave.

_What an idiot_.

I gulped dry and took some time sitting by the couch, as reality sunk in on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>Being a 1st Class SOLDIER had always been my priority.<p>

Thanks to my personal effort and the trust of the General I had finally made it. the thought made me smile at myself and I wondered what would my friends and family say when they heard the news. Would they be proud? Would they congratulate me?

In the middle of my personal achievement there was only one thing missing. The approval I'd never got, of my best friend, now _dead_.

_Zack Fair_.

I'd never felt satisfied with the explanations everyone provided to me concerning Zack's death. It all felt so strange and… false. How could a man like Zack betray the company and do the things they claimed he did?

I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it, it was all a tremendous lie, made up to conjure against a serious man, an honorable man who would never betray their own.

As a 1st Class the General had informed me personally with classified information on the Zack Fair death case. The first thing he told me was that I wasn't supposed to investigate something that was already fully investigated - Fair had snapped that day at Nibelheim and he had been responsible for all the killings, ending up being killed in action.

I could buy that, I really could, but there was something in that story that didn't sound right. Why was that woman - Stevens - involved? And why has she looked and sounded so compromised when I asked her personally about it? Her face and her hesitation that day at the Training Room was proof enough things weren't so linear as the company wanted me to believe. My suspicions were fully confirmed when the General harshly interrupted us, demanding my leave at once.

From that day on I decided I would investigate on my own, secretively. No one would have to know about it and I would avenge my friend, pay tribute to his memory.

He was a war hero, not some wacko ruined by power.

Weeks and weeks of hard work had finally paid off when Veld secretly arranged me Stevens's files, and sooner than later I realized her 'informant' capacities lied in something more extravagant than that. No wonder she knew all about me and what I wanted in life.

Heck, she might even know I secretly liked Aerith… most likely, she did. So when I discovered there was a gateway to her world, I had to find out a way to get there.

I made a deal with one of those guys responsible for security by the PORTAL building. He would grant me safe passage during night time so that I could find out what on the Planet were Stevens and the General hiding in her world.

A consistent amount of Gil granted me safe and anonymous passage for a couple of times I went there. The first time, I had found a physical barrier, and I unsealed the door of the area, exploring the neighborhood quite nicely. It had been easy to sense Zack was stuck somewhere there, since Mako was very unique. Besides him, I was the one contaminated with Mako in this place.

However, it was only in my second trip there that I realized where Zack was and I planned to go for him soon, only to be firmly convinced not to.

The guard had called me, advising me to delay any attempt of crossing the gateway for the coming weeks. Confronted with such request I eventually asked him why and he told me the in and out movement across the portal was quite active and that I should give some time for it to calm down, considering I was no official traveler.

I ended up agreeing with the man, realizing I didn't want to put myself in trouble as it was. I was a 1st Class now and had my reputation to keep, so I had to be wise as to protect my physical and intellectual integrity.

All I cared about was being loyal to Zack and to honor his memory. And I eventually would bring him home.

That was where he belonged.

* * *

><p><em>AN - And that's all for now people. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, there were some surprises here I'm sure but it's not easy to make the subplots coalesce. Anyways, things will fall into place soon enough, worry not. :) I know most of you are dying to see how Elie and Sephiroth will made up, some will be intrigued with the President's death and some will be definitely puzzled with Cloud's goals. _

_PORTAL is now more intense than ever._

_Read and review, you know I love to hear from you - and see you next chapter :)_


	50. Insistence

**Chapter 47. Insistence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up rather energized.<p>

The moment I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't home. The tones, the walls and mainly the smell were different - in a way that I immediately recalled where I was.

_Hojo's lab_.

I sat on the bed - or, a sample of bed. It was only a mattress in a gurney, and the dull pain in my left arm reminded me of the moment my body had been projected towards the wall when the explosion occurred. I stared at my own arm, realizing it looked pretty much the same. So, I was healing.

There were tubes inside my veins - in both arms, and I stared at the vials positioned upside down, the transparent liquid flowing, dropping silently. I narrowed my eyes at it, wondering what it might be.

"That's my mix, made only for you, General."Hojo's voice made me turn my head at him. "I, more than anybody, know what your body needs the most. And, of course, hydration."

I blinked at him, removing the catheter from my left arm, compressing the wound with gauze.

"I can hydrate myself the usual way, thank you." I said with a flat tone, as my left hand grabbed another gauze and I removed the catheter stuck in my right arm.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my eyes on the wound, as I compressed it for moments.

Hojo stood in the middle of the lab's room, with his usual frown of disappointment.

"Two days."

My eyes met his at once, and I felt a little worried.

"The world didn't end just because you're absent, boy." He smiled, knowing that being present was exactly my main worry. He enjoyed this. This bastard _enjoyed_ hurting me. "There is no martial law outside, the Turks and SOLDIER are making a great job protecting the city with the usual orders, despite knowing their leaders are healing."

I blinked at him, not knowing what to say against.

"I thought you'd like to know Tseng is recovering, Veld is taking command of the operations for now. He asked me to tell you he's waiting for you as soon as you feel capable of seeing him. There's matters of the company to take care of I'm afraid."

"There are." I said, my eyes searching for my clothes.

"They're over there, boy, neat and cleaned." Hojo pointed, and I saw my outfit hanging on the wall, looking as good as new.

I didn't say a word as I got dressed, Hojo still standing, as if waiting for me to say something.

He was the one speaking instead.

"I heard your _protégé_ left."

His words sounded disturbing in the silence that reigned in the lab room.

"Her decision." I eventually declared, as I put the coat on. Just the pauldrons left. And the sword.

"Come on, boy," Hojo laughed, and the sound actually brought shivers to my spine. "We both know that's not entirely true."

I turned to him, annoyed.

"This conversation is over."

"So touchy over the matter." Hojo joked. "What happened in Nibelheim, did you fuck her properly, nicely, the way you've been longing to do for so long?"

His words were so nasty it actually disgusted me.

"Or did you treat her like the _others_?" He smiled with cruelty. "Did you show her your true nature, boy?"

I turned completely, and actually eyed the man that stood in front of me. It was time to shove into that sicko face of him the truth.

"You must be confusing me with yourself old man." I said, calm as ever. "I was not the one who got his co-worker impregnated and then convinced her to experiment in their child."

It actually felt nice, very good indeed, to see how his facial expression changing from sarcastic to shocked. Hojo, for the first time in years, ran out of words, and I used that in my favor.

"And then, to take the child from her and resume her to abandonment, while raising the experiment in a cold, unfriendly lab. That says a lot about someone's true nature, don't you think?" I declared, sheathing my sword with a definite move. As expected, Hojo didn't reply at once and I made my way towards the exit.

"Did she tell you that?" Hojo asked, and I opened the door.

"Who?"

"Stevens."

I took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter who told me." I said and half-turned, only to see Hojo's form remained the same, with his back to me. "See you around, old man."

And with firm steps I left that lab, headed towards Veld's office.

-/-

When I got there, Veld wasn't alone. There was Rude, Reno and Cloud, my 1st Class. Veld sat in the main desk and a series of chairs were there, only two empty.

I wondered who might be the other element missing.

"Good afternoon General." Veld said, and I nodded. "Please sit if you'd like, we're only waiting for Professor John Medina to join us."

So now that all my answers were answered, there was little to do but to sit. And wait.

"How's Tseng?" I asked Reno, and he turned to me with something that I identified as anger.

"Holding on anyway he can."

I nodded and decided to give it a breather. Reno held some sort of grudge on me because of Stevens and I had no patience for that shit.

Thankfully, Medina arrived and sat, greeting us with a rushed 'good evening', the meeting starting at once.

"Thanks all of you for joining." Veld started. "I imagine you'll be wondering on the nature of this meeting, but as you all know, the President died three days ago, victim of an open attempt. No one claimed the attempt yet but we have our suspicions on AVALANCHE."

There was a pause before Veld spoke again.

"The Board did not take hold of the President's chair, handing to me the responsibility of finding a substitute for the time being." Veld's speech came to an halt and I sensed his eyes meeting mine. "General… I'd like you to replace the President indefinitely, or until another option comes."

A thick silence followed and now, all eyes were on me.

"Not indefinitely," I said, considering it was better to put things that way. "I can try and do my best in the President's position but I am a man of war, not made for this kind of leadership."

Veld smiled, he seemed satisfied with my answer.

"So, you do agree to this?"

I took my time considering my answer. I narrowed my eyes at the possibilities, namely… in what I could actually do with a _position_ like that one. I would be in charge of everything, would have the last word about whatever matter. I inhaled and decided I should give it a go.

"In a temporary basis, yes."

The silence in that room was crushing. I didn't know what the others were actually thinking but I had my mind made up. So I'd rather start right now.

"Will that be all?" I asked, as I got up the chair. Veld seemed a little surprised with my attitude, his eyebrows rising as I stood.

"Uh… no, there's some other matters concerning temporary assignment-"

"That's a task for the President." I interrupted, going straight to business.

Veld was rendered speechless and I walked towards the man, speaking my mind.

"So, considering I am in charge now, here's the news…" I paused and turned, facing each one of them as I spoke. "Tseng will become the Turks's permanent leader, Cloud Strife will be assigned to substitute me while I'm here, Reno and Rude will take over Security and Professor John Medina will be moved to different building with his team and lab, and will work conjoining with Physics outside the HQ area."

All of them were mouth agape.

"What about me?" Veld asked, and I turned to him, considering the options he actually had.

"You're on leave. Permanently."

Veld stood up, visibly unpleased with my suggestion.

"How dare you?"

I decided to be very blunt.

"As you well know, your daughter Elfé is alive, and is a crucial element of AVALANCHE. I know you've been searching out for her, which makes you a target, Veld."

She seemed like a rabbit trapped in a hole before he spoke.

"A target for what?"

"Your connection to Shinra is valuable for her and hence, AVALANCHE, to take advantage." No one whispered a word as I talked, so I continued.

"I will not allow for this company to suffer more inside attempts. Enough is enough. So I'll remain in charge until Rufus decides to come up. He _will _show up to claim lordship over Shinra and when he does, I won't be able to stop him. No one will, we all know the company is his by birthright."

"He's got a point." Medina said, with a firm tone, and my eyes met his at once. In there I found the confirmation I needed, as Medina nodded at me. My suspicions were actually right.

"Meet me all in two days for the new job assignments become official. You too, Veld."

And with that I left the room, very pleased with my performance.

It was time to _rule_.

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>I actually never thought the General would do something like this. I mean, take Veld out of the map and promote each and one of us into the jobs everyone dreamed about? It was insane, namely because it had been the General's idea to do so.<p>

So in a couple of days after Veld being dismissed, I was summoned to Sephiroth's office. He took his new task very seriously but he mainly remained himself. He was the arrogant bastard we were so used to by now and there seemed to be no limit for his constant authoritarian leadership.

Even Cloud Strife was under his charge, albeit temporarily working as 'The General'. Of course no one called him General. General would be only one - Sephiroth, and that was pretty much it.

I walked inside the huge office and my eyes met green Mako ones, urging me to sit right there in front of his desk. He searched for something in a pile of paper and with a sudden gesture, he handed me a file.

_My file_, with a new job proposition for me to sign. I took a deep breath and after reading the whole thing, I had to ask.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why on the Planet would you put me in charge of the PORTAL management."

Sephiroth took his time answering me but it turned out to be very gratifying.

"I wouldn't trust anybody on that. Only you."

My eyebrows rose as I processed his words, realizing there wasn't really that much to say after that. He only trusted me over the PORTAL thing, period. That was nice, actually, because I only trusted him with the authority and security thing so I guess we were both even on that.

Which reminded me of something.

"Listen, speaking of which..." I paused, my fingers massaging my forehead. "The last time you crossed the PORTAL you sealed the door, right?"

"I did." He said, as he nodded.

"How?"

"The old-fashion way."

"So, no materia could have unsealed it."

"No."

_Oh, boy_.

"So definitely someone took some walks in and out." I concluded, feeling a little worried with my conclusion. "Someone with the means to unseal the door you left sealed, otherwise Stevens couldn't have done it herself."

There was a pause, as if each one of us was doing the math.

"That's not good news."

"Last time, when Stevens left I went there and I saw it with my own eyes."

Sephiroth eyed me seriously and made a face.

"Do you want to check it out?"

"I'd like to."

He nodded at me.

"Go ahead. Let me know if you need any authorizations, but in what concerns me you can dig deep and find out who is trespassing."

"Thanks."

I got up to leave, but the General interrupted me.

"Let me know on how you progress. I'd like very much to punish whoever is doing that."

I nodded at him and left. And, with a smile on my face, I walked towards the elevators.

_Time to move the lab out of the Science Division_.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know how many days had passed. A week, a month, a year? It all went by so slowly to me. But, when I got to check it, it had been only five long days.<p>

The morning was cold, and I took my time in the shower, warm and calming. It would give me the strength I needed to face another day.

The men working at my home would arrive soon, and every day I was bathed with a sample of joy when I got home and found my kitchen and hall taking a different, permanent shape. The area where Zack had been had been transformed into part of the kitchen, and now an island was planted in the middle of it. It was simply fenomenal, practically finished and I smiled as I considered the possibilities that would follow.

_Colors_. I would have to decide on which color I would use to paint the kitchen's walls. One of the men had offered to do all the painting for me, considering I worked a least two shifts a day and didn't have much time. They all knew Larry so they knew I worked my ass off.

I got dressed quickly and left the apartment.

I would have my breakfast at the bar, since it was now half past seven and my shift only started at 8 a.m. Frances had done the night shift and I would take the time to talk with her a little before she was due.

The morning breeze in N.Y. city was relentless, as to be expected. Winter was ruthless in this place and I knew how to defend myself from that. Gloves and ear-covers were mandatory, as well as thick, warm coats.

My ten minute walk passed by in a blur and I entered the bar, greeting Larry as usual. He arrived earlier than everybody else.

"Good morning!" I said, smiling.

"Hey!" He greeted, smiling back at me. "Judging by your face, it must be cold outside."

"Freezing." I corrected. "I'm going to change, eat something for strength and then start on, okay?"

"You do that, Elie."

I went straight to backstage, as we called it, changed into my work clothes and found Frances there, with a sleepy face.

"How was the night shift?"

"Calm, thankfully." He said, with a yawn. Around 5 am a band of seagulls invaded the Bar for breakfast and home-made bread, you know."

"The usual, I see." I smiled at her, as I gathered my hair up in my head.

"Uh, I am exhausted, gotta get some quality sleep before joining again at midnight."

I stared at her for a while.

"Why are you doing night shifts only?"

"It's rotative. Since you left Larry had a bad time replacing you, but thankfully things will change now that you're back."

"Sorry about that."

Frances snorted.

"I'm going, join me at breakfast."

"I'll be right there."

-/-

I was definitely out of practice of working 16 hours in a row at the bar.

There had been two years of soft work, now that I got to think about it. The year I had been in John's lab, then the cry of independence that got me working as an assistant. I snorted at the logics of my thinking, and I took some time to simply sit for some seconds. My legs hurt, my feet burned even if I wore tennis.

The clock was merciless, time passing by slowly, costumers being demanding and picky. Larry had been around most of the time, but even he had to rest for a while. So I got to stay alone with one of the girls for the whole afternoon.

Around ten p.m. Larry called, letting me know he would be getting there, which was a relief. The costumers changed nature when the night called in and I still had my trauma from the last time I'd been here.

The booths were crowded with people and I stared attentively at the girl who was waitressing that row of tables, signaling her if everything was okay.

She nodded at me, but I could see she was actually spent. Working in heels hadn't been such a good idea.

"Next time, opt with tennis, Adry." I said, as she put the tray on the counter. She smiled at me, a very innocent smile.

"Yeah."

"Everything's okay?" I asked, as I emptied the tray and replaced it with the next order. "Is there someone bothering you?"

She blushed and that was confirmation enough those guys from booth 4 had been naughty.

"Stay cool and don't pay them importance. Larry will be here and we'll let him know."

She nodded at me and took the order, calmly walking over her booths.

I took a deep breath and started putting the dishes in the washing machine, cleaning the counter for the thousandth time and I crouched to reach for a soda. I could use a little of bubbling in my night.

But when I got up again, something truly unexpected almost makes me drop the damn soda on the floor.

"Do you remember me, Elie?"

I took my time processing who addressed me with such ease. The most distinctive mark on that man was… the eyes. Shiny, dark blue, so out of the ordinary, lost in that overconfident smug face I recalled from… _that night_.

I couldn't say a word, as I blinked in silence and my body shivered out of fear. He had been the one chasing me towards the Industrial Area that night. He and two of his friends.

"I do." I eventually said, frozen behind the counter. Geez this guy gave me the creeps.

Thankfully, by the corner of my eye I saw a large bulge of man coming to view. That was my savior.

"Larry?" I called out for him, and the blue-eyed guy turned to simply greet him.

I widened my eyes at them. _What on Earth_?

"It's okay, Elie."Larry smiled, with a pat on his back. The blue-eyed man smiled, a flashy white smile that actually was beautiful in the creepiest way. "That's Patrick, he's our usual costumer."

I bit my lip, feeling a little stupid actually.

"I know that." I said, throwing a gulp of soda. I sure needed that to calm the heck down.

Larry shook his head at me and kept laughing.

"So, why are you looking like that?"

I decided to be very blunt about it.

"He scared me."

Larry looked at him and made a face, the blue-eyed suddenly serious.

"Don't jump on my girls like that, Patrick, they're the spooky type."

_Oh my God, he joked about it_!

"Hey, my bad."

Larry didn't pay me attention and went off the back, leaving me alone with him, who took a seat right next to the counter. _Just what I needed_. I decided that maybe it would be better to just remain in silence and to simply igno-

"Elie, Elie…"He said my name with interest. "Where have you been?"

I minded myself with stuff behind the counter, paying the man no attention at all.

"None of your business."

He reacted to my bitterness.

"Come on, girl, don't be resentful."

His comment actually made me turn my attention to him. His eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite place and I gulp dry at his stupid comment.

"Resentful? What would you and your gorillas do if you got to me that night?" I said, with a low tone. Our stare was locked and I waited for him to answer me.

"Honestly? Just scare you off a little." He said, with a serious tone. "I didn't like to be told against."

My eyebrows went up, and I couldn't believe a word he had said. Except for the last part, which was actually very true. He had been an asshole that night he had simply offered me money to go out with him.

"You deserved to be told against, you were an ass."

"I admit it, I was." He said, and his eyes were on mine the whole time. "But I'd like to know how you escaped that place."

I sighed and turned to prepare the next order, Adry right next to the blue-eyed man with the tray ready to be filled.

"Magic trick. _Cazaam_." I said, and I heard him snort.

"That does not convince me."

Adry left with the tray full, and my eyes were on her until she reached the furthest booth. She had made it without falling, which had been impressive with _those_ heels.

"As if I cared." I said, bored.

"You should, Elie."

His voice, his tone, had been everything but friendly and his stare was on me in a way I didn't particularly enjoy. I didn't know who this guy was but there was something about him that screamed 'trouble' and 'illegal', and I wanted nothing from him but distance.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

I said, and he gulped down the beer he had been drinking and left, blinking at me. I observed him, as he left the Bar. Tall and built, dark wavy hair, dressed elegantly with shirt and suit pants, no one would have guessed that idiot had played such joke on me two years ago. He had a tie who matched the blue of his eyes, and I wondered if he had done that in purpose.

He put his coat on as he left the Bar, crossing paths with Frances, who was coming to replace me for the next shift. She eyed him attentively, as if recognizing him and staring at me wide eyed, surprised. She approached me with a naughty smile.

"What did he tell you?"

She was basically with her boobs jumping on the counter.

"Bullshit. The usual crap." I said, noticing my soda had lost all the gasified properties. _Shit_.

She made a face at me and I knew something improper was leaving that dirty mouth of hers.

"He's cute. Those blue eyes are to die for. And taking in the rest, my guess is someone is about to get lucky."

She blinked at me and I couldn't feel more disgusted.

"He's a psycho, thanks but no, thanks. And he's all yours to play with."

Frances let out an ironic laugh.

"He does not want me, Elie." She said, and made a face. "You're the target, girl."

I blinked at her, feeling both scared and surprised. _What the_?

"But why, why would I be _his_ target?"

Frances smiled at me.

"Don't you know the hardest a girl plays to get, the sweetest the conquest is?"

I locked my jaw in anger. I wasn't playing hard to get, I was simply _not_ available. Period.

"That's stupid to assume, I don't like the guy and I'm not entering that silly game of his, I'm not someone he can get to."

Frances was serious out of the sudden.

"Elie, dear, just don't jump into conclusions." She declared. "He knows he's hot so he's overconfident but maybe you should give it a chance."

Shock overwhelmed me.

"I can't believe you're saying that."

"Just let it flow. That's all I'm saying." She said, getting up to get prepared to work. "If he misbehaves, let me know. I'd be glad to punch him in the sac."

Frances blinked at me and disappeared on the back of the Bar. I turned to check on the clock, it was 5 past midnight already. I shook my head as I waited for Frances. I couldn't believe my _luck_.

"That's all I needed…"

I whispered, closing my eyes for a second.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sephiroth didn't cut me any slack since I replaced him.<p>

It was actually very difficult to play his part, namely when everybody considered me truly an inferior version of him, no matter how hard I tried.

Since the day the President died, my life turned upside down. I had little chance of preparing my travel to retrieve Zack and with John Medina constantly sneaking inside the PORTAL building, my window of opportunity thinned.

The security guard that had granted me full access for the last two times I had been there and back informed me there were suspicions of unauthorized activity and that an investigation was going to start to find out who was making illegal traveling.

He also told me I should not worry, that my name wouldn't come up in the list but the suggestion was there: I was to refrain, for now, any attempt of crossing the PORTAL.

I sighed at the odds, realizing the higher I got, the most frustrated I felt.

If I was the General, I was supposed to get what I wanted, I was supposed to do whatever I needed.

So, I would have to find a way - eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>Weeks consumed me.<p>

There was a lot of work waiting for resolution by the President's side. Most of it had been destroyed in the explosion, so I'd decided to it by sections. First, Shinra and all things related, and then I would spread the attention.

With things definitely solved in the main sections of the company, my worried were scarce, and I followed specially Strife's footsteps. After all, the man was replacing me and I had to be sure he wouldn't soften the men up. Now, more than ever, I needed the company's finest to be on their best. Turks as well.

AVALANCHE might strike anytime and all our alarms were on. With Veld on permanent leave, I was sure he would look out for his daughter. As to Rufus… he would claim his throne, it was just a matter of time, and it was no secret.

I would resume doing what I knew best for the time I would be here and that was it. A knock on the door woke me up from my reverie.

"Yes?" I said, and turned to see Medina's face coming to view.

He had that _look_ on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, as I faced the window once again. The landscape outside couldn't appeal me less than it did.

"I'm taking some days off." He said, and I narrowed my eyes, deciding I should turn to hear and see this properly.

"Vacations?" I asked, as I walked and finally paused as I reached the desk. Medina's eyes were serious but there was something on him that perspired _guilt_.

"Not really." He admitted, and his fingers massaged his forehead. So, the good Doctor was nervous! "I'm visiting Elie."

An uncomfortable silence landed on the office and I didn't say a word. Stevens was a soft spot in my anatomy and I didn't want to talk about it. Our last encounter had been a catastrophe and I didn't want to recall it. Any of it.

Not for now, anyways.

"I couldn't care less about where you're going and with whom you're consorting." I said, and I wished my tone had been more neutral and less bitter. "I just need to know you're off to make the necessary adjustments."

John's face was a mirror of shock, but I pretend I didn't see it. I didn't want to talk about Stevens and I knew that if an argument would start, both of us would say very nasty things. And enough was enough.

"Well, I've recovered the PORTAL's travelling records for the last year," Medina said, handing me a file. "There's nothing there."

I blinked at him.

"Nothing?"

John made a face.

"Someone has the right connections." He declared. "If crossing is actually being made, then this absence of proof is proof enough something illegal is going on. Whoever is crossing the PORTAL doesn't want to be figured out."

I nodded and raised my eyebrows. So, this was serious enough for me to occupy my mind for a while.

"I'll see into it." I said, putting the file next to me. "Enjoy your vacations."

Medina eyed me for a moment and I had the feeling he was about to say something, but then again he didn't.

"See you in three days or so."

I nodded at him, not bothering to say goodbye or whatever. My eyes were on the file and I sat, as Medina left the office. And, with a heavy feeling in my heart, I forced myself to focus on what John had told me, on the file and the information he'd given me.

It was time to figure this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes?"<p>

They were the same to me. Voices, that asked me about something to drink, something to eat. They were all incognito faces with similar intentions.

"A martini, please."

The request had been made, and I was happy to comply. After all, that was my job here. _To serve_.

"There you go." I said, as I put the glass with than transparent liquid in front of that man. My head was totally off and I worked robotically.

"It suits you." I blinked and gulped dry, my eyes recognizing that face. It took me a moment to actually recognize that face as familiar, and for a moment I narrowed my eyes at the sameness. '_It suits you_.' - Sephiroth had once told me, about my clothing, in our second date, the night we kissed. '_Black and white'_, he had said, with that consuming Mako stare- "Your hair, up."

I shook my head and faced those cold blue eyes that smiled at me from the other side of the counter.

"Thanks." I whispered, and turned, my back to the man that seemed to bring up some strange memories. Gosh it hurt like hell to recall how tender and amazing my first kiss with Sephiroth had been, namely when I was being scrutinized by another strange guy in this exact moment.

I decided not to say a word and kept on, preparing orders that Frances brought in and took away, her hazel eyes saying things totally unwise to me.

"Look, ELie, I-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Good God, what was with all this insistence!? I didn't want to hear what the man had to say. It didn't matter to me in the least!

"Oh I think you do."

There was something about his tone that I didn't like, but I paid no attention. I took a deep breath as I grabbed some Ice teas, my routine repetitive behind the counter.

"You're wrong, mister."

"No I'm not." He smiled, and I had to look at him with a '_yeah,right_' stare. "Your daily escapades to a certain graveyard incite my curiosity."

The mention to my daily Zack visiting made the little hairs of my neck rise. What the hell?

"Curiosity killed the cat." I eventually said, pretending I didn't care.

But I did. And I worried over having someone watching me. Patrick snorted and shook his head at me, with another gulp of his Martini.

"Always so hostile." He declared. "Who was that, a close friend?"

Now it was my time to snort.

"None of your business."

"You can't keep everything a secret, Elie." He said, with a faux smile. "There comes a time when… everything comes up."

I turned suddenly, my poker face meeting his smug one.

"I wish it did, actually, so when you decided to spook me in such an orthodox way, you'd pay conveniently."

I had whispered my words at him and had been aggressive as hell. My stance was defensive and I saw him lock his jaw in reaction. His blue eyes seemed to burn on mine, but I didn't quaver.

"Who told you I haven't paid it conveniently?"

His statement had left me speechless and I couldn't react timely to that. I saw him get up and leave his payment on the counter, with an obvious face of displease.

"You assume too much."

And with that I saw him leave, walking with that elegant gait, overcoat and all, just like always.

I resumed to silence and wondered… what he might mean with that.

-/-

When I was due, it was dark already.

I was a little scared that, in any alley or corner I would find Patrick or someone of his acquaintances, but I walked safely in the blistering cold and snow until I reached the building where I lived.

The place was warm and I couldn't wait to reach my apartment. up the stairs I went, only the dump sound of my snow boots scoring the air. There was a constant, muffling noise, coming from each door, changing demeanor as I walked along. All the neighbors were in. _Yay_.

I walked absentmindedly, until I reached the corner that would lead me to my apartment and realized there was someone waiting for me there.

My first reaction was vegetative - my hearbeat peaked and I felt frightened; but then, my eyes met his. And in that moment I felt joy and relief invade my soul.

_John_.

"Oh my God, since when are you by my door?" I asked, rushing my steps to reach the man smiling back at me with a playful face and a duffel bag on his right hand.

"An hour or so."

I widened my stare at him.

"That's just not fair."I shook my head, and resumed unlocking the door. "Get inside, it's freezing in this city."

We walked inside my apartment and I took my time popping the lights to life. John's face lightened up and his critic stare scanned the area.

"It's different."

I laughed, as I turned to the fireplace. It was time to get the place cozy for the night.

"I remodeled."

John stared at the Kitchen and seemed to notice there was something different in that specific corner.

"Because of Zack?"

"Yeah."

My answer was immediate.

"It's very nice."

"Thanks."I said, approaching him and opening the refrigerator. "Are you hungry?"

"I suppose I can eat something."

"Here. These are leftovers but still are pretty tasty. I made it myself."

I urged John to sit, and he put the duffel bag next to the couch. As I prepared dinner, the fireplace came to life and there was some residual heat in the air, thankfully. We talked briefly about wall paint and wallpaper, until John decided to talk about something serious. I poured some red wine in his glass.

"So, here's the news: since the President died, Veld took over for three days, put Sephiroth on charge and, guess what he fired Veld the moment he was told he would replace the President."

I raised my eyebrows.

"That's very like him."

"Well, he put Tseng on charge of the Turks, Reno and Rude taking over security and I…"

There was a pause and I urged John to go on.

"You…?"

"In charge of the PORTAL and all things related to it. He said he didn't trust anybody but me on that."

I nodded and smiled, realizing Sephiroth would always be the same.

"He's not such an asshole after all. He's got sense, who knew!?"

I was being sarcastic and John didn't miss it.

"My lab was completely transferred to the PORTAL building, along with Physics. I am currently working with them to develop a way to communicate through the Portal."

And that was actually great news.

"Really? That's great."

"Next time I'll visit you, we'll make the experience."

"Sounds nice. Getting to talk to you every day, that's cool."

John gulped his wine and stared at me again.

"Reno asked about you. He was really pissed you left without saying a word."

"Sorry."

"Well he said he'd like to visit you as well."

"You're all welcome." I said, and turned as the microwave beeped. "And you can stay here, I have accommodations."

I took my time putting the dinner in place. There was endless talking, smiling and laughing, John seemed inspired into taking my mind out of the gutter. It was a fact he knew I was actually dying to know things about Sephiroth and he disclosed things without me asking directly.

After dinner, coffee followed and I showed him the rest of the apartment and the modifications I had made. John seemed impressed at the amount of stuff I had arranged right there in a corner of my living room. My PS3 and games - hundreds of them. And, speaking of which.

"Here." I opened a drawer I had nearby and grasped something I had in there to give John first-hand. _Homework_.

"What's this?" He asked, peaking inside the packet.

"The complete story of your Planet in a book. Plus, some stuff I printed from Internet."I said, hoping he wouldn't start paginating it in front of me. The last thing I needed was to see the virtual image of Sephiroth staring right back at me. "Take it."

He seemed confused.

"But why would I-"

"I trust you to do with that what you please." I declared. "All the complete information I gave you is there… as well as the one about the following years."

John gulped dry and I could see in him a frown of tiredness on his face. He seemed annoyed with something.

"You're not coming back, aren't you?"

His sudden declaration made my stomach churn.

"I belong here, John." I said, and turned to mind myself with the fireplace settings. He was right there on my tail.

"We both know that's not exactly true."

I took a deep breath and decided I would not give him space to talk about that tonight. It would inevitably lead to Sephiroth and I wanted to have some decent sleep. For a change.

So I turned to him with a weak smile and changed subject.

"I have to go to sleep, but you can stay up and do whatever you like." His eyes were sad on mine. "Tomorrow I'll take the afternoon off and we'll tour around, what do you think?"

He nodded at me and I was glad he seemed to understand I needed space to just not talk about Sephiroth and all things related to him. It was too soon and it hurt and I had the feeling John sensed that.

"The room on the left is all yours." I said, and I turned to my bedroom. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's hard to see those two apart but things will fall into place :) I have the most amazing following chapters prepared eheh! _

_Please leave your review and let me know your opinion! I adore your feedback! _


	51. Sulking

**Chapter 48. Sulking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Medina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to different sounds, different smells.<p>

It took me a while to realize I wasn't home. I had overslept, but that was actually okay because I was on vacation.

Elie's place was cozy and she was a good host- nothing surprising. The faint aroma of coffee and burned wood reminded me of the day before, when we talked, talked for hours and she gave me a book plus some prints. After she left to sleep I minded myself - merely paginated the book, and it actually shocked me, to see the degree of precision certain persons of our reality imprinted. It was something very out of the ordinary, these… 'official guides'.

I got out of the bed , daring to walk towards the smell. I was very hungry. Once I opened the bedrooms' door, my eyes found Elie's form, busy with something in her new kitchen. The fireplace was on, for a change, and the environment warm, inviting. I couldn't help but to think it would be oh so comfortable to just stay in here with her, learn everything from this place.

I sure needed a break.

"So you're awake." She said, as she turned and her eyes met mine, smiling softly… a very sad smile. "Breakfast's ready. Have a sit, I'll make you company."

I nodded and walked towards the island, we both sitting silently. Elie went for the coffee pot and poured a huge cup for her. I nodded in agreement.

"This is so different." I said, speaking my mind. "It all smells different. The sounds, the way the sky looks like."

She smirked.

"It is."

There was silence as we spoke, and I sensed Elie was deep in thought.

"I'm glad you came by for a visit." She eventually said, and our eyes met again. "I missed you, our long talks and…"

I nodded in agreement, and took the chance.

"Well, we can always change that." I declared, with a bite on the toast. "You _can_ visit me as well. You know that, right?"

Her subtle smile vanished and I sensed I had hit a sensible theme. My thoughts went immediately to Sephiroth and I made a face. Good grief, what had that idiot done to her?

"Well…" She started, with a deep breath. "…put yourself some comfy clothing, I'm taking you in a tour."

I decided not to insist. If she wanted to talk about it, she would, eventually, but I could tell she was hurt. Still, very hurt with whatever had happened between her and the General.

Honestly, I only wanted her to get over that idiot anyway she could, and put one of those smiles in her face. I missed the old Elie, the one that laughed her heart out, bugged her eyes in shock when Reno blabbered something inadequate, the Elie that seemed so happy over everything.

She was a shadow of that woman now, trying to hide her grief… but it was there, like a disease, consuming her.

We finished breakfast talking casually, over matters totally aside the reality I lived in.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I showed everything I could to John, considering the scarce timing schedule we had available. I focused on the city and the area I lived in, it all had rendered John speechless.<p>

He was actually very surprised with Earth and he concluded he had a lot of investigating to do to understand its dynamics. He had been marveled at the Internet and the way it worked, what actually made me laugh. Considering the place John was from, I had never considered something as trivial as the _world wide web_ would take his breath away. He even googled some stuff and I had to laugh when I saw his face when he saw the results Google retrieved.

I tried to show him as much as possible, knowing in advance John's time here was finite. I even took some time off whenever possible and instigated him walk around, explore and do whatever he liked, safe and sound.

By the third day I took John for a personal walk. It was time for him to know more stuff about me, stuff that we talked about so many times, places and persons he had heard about. Namely, the place that put food on my table and paid my basic needs monthly.

"That's where I work." I said, and John took his time scanning the place. We both sat in my car.

"You work in a bar?"

I giggled.

"Yes, I'm a waitress here. Still was before three wackos decided to chase me off to the industrial area you're familiar with and well, you know what happened next."

He nodded, his eyes still on Larry's Bar, his eyes finding mine seconds later.

"Well you landed in our Training Area."

"You got that right."

"When I was informed you had been found there, I thought it was a junkie of some sort. Or a crime victim."

I had to laugh at his statement.

"Good grief, Medina."

"Honest! But then, you turned out to be something else entirely."

"One hell of an Alien, right?"

"It is amazing, how this place is a mirror of our own." He said, and his tone perspired interest, curiosity. "Even the geography is similar but has its own particularities. No lifestream, no… energy, like Mako."

I started the car engine again, now headed to the next place I wanted to show him.

"Well here on Earth there are many forms of energy, but it's… different. When people die, they rot. There's no such thing as souls wandering around the Planet. That's why Jenova is successfully trapped here, inside Zack's dead body. There is no vessel for her, no way out."

I parked the car and urged him to get out. John seemed a little lost of what to deduce, and his eyes were busy all around us.

"What is this place?"

I blinked at him, and gulped dry before speaking.

"A graveyard, John." My tone was serious and sad. "That's where we keep our dead."

John seemed aghast. I could see in his face the surprise and, at the same time, the shock of being in a place of this nature. Which was only normal, I guessed.

"Come. I have something to show you."

My words were merely whispers, and John didn't say a word as he followed me, in silence, our footsteps echoing in the cemetery's sidewalk. The day was cloudy and it weighted on my head, a virtual heaviness that would give me headache - I knew it. The cold breeze blowing didn't do wonders to my mood, it was a fact.

"There's so many of them…"

John's tone seemed incredulous.

"These are called graves." I said, and John followed my stare. He seemed immersed in thought as we approached the area I intended to show him.

"This way."

I stopped, and John paused right there next to me. He looked at me first, then towards the grave that rested exactly in front of us. He took his time processing the information there, but eventually he decided to say something. Or, better said, read it out loud.

"Zack. Fair."

I nodded, feeling my throat constrict. It was always like this, every damn moment I spent right there next to Zack's grave felt terrible.

"Who brought those?" John asked, his eyes on the flowers right there on Zack's grave. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I did." I whispered, and stepped closer, arranging the flowers I had put there not 24 hours ago. "Every day."

-/-

When we got home it was nighttime already. John was quiet, very much in silence since we had returned from the cemetery. I had to explain him what we did with our dead people, that it was different from what it happened in his world.

Until now, it had been the toughest thing for him to accept. But, I guessed it was only normal for someone used to the Lifestream concept.

"So, would you mind telling me now?"

I turned, my stare meeting John's by the fireplace. He stood there, his face solemn and serious, wearing that monochromatic clothing I had been so used to. I knew exactly what he wanted, and what he meant with that questioning, but it was too soon for me. I still hadn't the guts to talk decently about what had made me leave that damned day.

"About what, John?"

I was trying to buy some time, which was actually ridiculous but… what else could I do? John pretended not to see the obvious discomfort in my face.

"The day you left."

I took a deep breath and considered what to tell him. He was my friend, he deserved to know the truth… well at least I could give him something. I didn't have to give him all the sordid details, right?

"I had a… misunderstanding with Sephiroth and he was very…" I paused, gulping dry as I considered what to say. How to say it so it didn't sound as bad as it felt. "V-very rude. To a point of no return."

My stare ran away from John's and I minded myself with some unimportant things by the lobby. I was clearly avoiding the big subject and didn't want John to push it… but he was a very clever man.

"Do you still like him?"

His sudden questioning, right there so close to me made me jump in surprise. It had been too much, the question and his deliberate proximity that I, clearly, didn't welcome as he would want to.

"John-"

"You still like him."

I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. I felt a little despaired, not knowing what to say, how to react at something like this.

Really, sometimes I hated that John could read me that easily. I didn't know what irritated me the most, if coming to terms that I still cared about Sephiroth, or realizing that I was transparent to the point of John seeing it _that_ clearly.

"It does not fade away like that." I said, as I walked towards the kitchen. "I wish it did, I wish I didn't have to work until exhaustion so that I fall asleep in a click and didn't have time to think about it."

I felt unstoppable, and had this sudden need to justify myself.

"I wish I could forget his words, what he said to me that day." My voice caught and I felt an oppressive knot in my throat. "Except I can't. Sadly, I remember those every damn day, and-"

"It's okay."

John's interruption was blessing, as the tears that fell along my face gave me some temporary relief.

"No, it's not okay." I said, wiping off the stubborn tears with my right hand. "I want to let go of this but I can't."

John stood right there, next to me, and I feared his actions. Feared what he might do, or tried to do, because I really considered him an amazing friend - but it would never go beyond that.

Because Sephiroth was on the way. Sadly, he would be always on the way.

"It'll pass, Elie. You have to believe it will." He said, and my eyes found his, only to see there… support. "It's still too recent I mean… it's been what, a couple of months?"

"Yeah."

And another deep breath.

"Give it time." He said, with a hopeful tone. "How have you been feeling, physically?"

I considered his question.

"I'm as normal as it gets."

John smiled at me.

"Well that's comforting." His hand found my arm and the warmth of his skin felt welcoming. "Would you let me draw you blood again so I'd check on your Mako levels?"

I nodded, smiling. It was so like John to fret over me in this unusual way.

"Good." He smiled back. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, would you mind if I do some _googling_ before heading back home?"

I giggled at him and shook my head.

"Knock yourself out."

-/-

Today I felt strangely off.

To be completely honest with myself, I guess I was only sad. John was leaving today and I couldn't change the shift so I would accompany him back.

I minded myself with stuff to do around the bar, cleaning the counter and arranging the bottles alphabetically in order next to the coffee machine.

Even Frances commented about my lack of reaction today. I didn't bother to answer her, I just wanted to be left alone with y thoughts… and memories. Hugging John goodbye this morning, knowing I wouldn't see him again soon… made my chest hurt.

My stare landed on my wrist clock, and I sighed at how early it actually was. It would take five painful hours to get and _be_ home again.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to focus. Come on, I had to be optimist. Or, at least, try to be optimist and face every damn day with more of an attitude. I sighed at my thinking. And I couldn't think much more, because a presence interrupted me. Someone was sitting by the bar. Someone I didn't see for some time now.

Blue-eyed Patrick, looking as his usual self. Our eyes met and I felt a hush of uneasiness flow from him to me. I had to react to that.

"Are you what, back from the dead?"

He smiled ironically.

"No, but I know you had a visitor lately."

I was so not liking the direction this conversation was taking. I took some moments before thinking of something to answer, something that didn't involve a knife and a broken bottle.

"That's sick of you." I murmured, knowing he would listen. The music playing was lounge-like and Frances was busy somewhere far from the main counter. "And that's my private life, you have nothing to do with that."

He seemed to consider my answer.

"We should go for a walk."

I narrowed my eyes at him, abhorred with his nerve and total lack of manners. Really, who was this guy, creeping up on me from time to time, harassing my soul like this?!

"Dream on." I answered, bluntly.

"Oh, come on."

Patrick, the blue-eyed mysterious guy had the most shocked face on Earth, as if I was being totally unfair.

"Seriously, do you think I'm stupid or what? As if I didn't know that what you do in life isn't that legal."

"Come on, I am an _entrepreneur_."

My eyes widened at his declaration and silence scored the moment for a while. Good grief, was this real?

"You don't want to know what I am thinking right now."

Patrick smiled as I turned towards another area of the bar, and I sensed something nasty was coming up.

"You're not completely innocent." He said, and I made a face. "I know what you did when you _returned_..."

I gulped dry and looked at him hard in the eye. Okay, enough playing around, this was serious shit to say. And I didn't enjoy knowing someone had been sneaking around my doings since… well, since _that_ night.

"What are you talking about?"

Patrick didn't answer me. He gulped down his drink and blinked me, leaving the bar without a word more. It frustrated me, really. All this.

I stood there, for endless seconds, watching that man go, leave the bar and just…

Really, what life was this that I was living? It felt so empty and devoid of meaning. The days were always so somber, no matter how much color I tried to input in my life.

Deep down inside I knew the exact reason of my depressive mood - the responsible of all this ruining, all this sense of 'incompleteness'.

That ass of a man. How I hated I cared for him this way, liked him… loved him in this silly way, even when he treated me like… like…

I sighed at my thinking, a knot forming in my throat. The more I tried to avoid it, the more obvious it became.

In the middle of all this, I only prayed for John to be right - that it would pass, all of this, eventually. Even if I deep inside me, something screamed that it wouldn't.

-/-

When I got home, John wasn't there. The silence in my apartment was proof enough he had left already, and he had been cute enough to leave me a note.

'_Elie, _

_I had to go but I am strongly considering returning soon to test some devices. If in need, you know where to find me._

_Be safe and take care,_

_John.'_

I smiled as I read the note, so regular and, at the same time, so personal. John had this way of caring, this way of showing he worried. With a sigh I walked towards my bedroom, where I kept the note well guarded.

It was time for a shower and then… I would _try_ to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I waited for Medina to get back.<p>

I knew he had visited Stevens and, truth was, I felt actually anxious to know if she was _okay_. It felt like a shameful weakness, that I didn't want to admit to anybody.

I kept that feeling for myself, and it had taken my time admitting I actually missed her. her presence, her laughter, her shock when Reno said something inappropriate, her soft skin and Stevens in that green Mako dress that fitted her just fine.

Memories were all I had to remember her. I had nothing physical that belong to her… except for what she had left at her apartment, right there next to mine.

_Everything_. She left everything there, her clothes, her hair straps, her lingerie. The bed was still unmade, the kitchen untouched, with her powder chocolate by the counter that she used to put in her hot milk every morning.

Sometimes, at late hours, I visited her apartment. Just stood there, like a phantom, wondering. Just wondering on how it would be if she'd still be here. Her smell now was fading - sadly. The remodeling she had made remained the same and I stared for countless hours at her living room, missing that silly woman immensely, her childish smile when I stared upon her, the way her body flared when anticipating a simple touch. It was all so intense with Stevens.

So innocent and, at the same time, lustful.

I ached for her in every possible aspect. And it weakened me, despite there were days worse than others. I sulked over her absence mainly for myself, making a consistent effort not to let anyone notice that.

Everyday I put my mask and off to work I went, swallowing the bitter taste her absence had left in my daily living.

Today wasn't different. As much as I hated it, I had to admit every day was the same, the very same monotony and… emptiness.

I sat on the couch in John's office, patiently waiting for the man. I knew he had been absent, and the idea secretly consumed me. John Medina, clearly interested in Stevens's affections, visiting her for days.

A torrent of contradicting emotions overwhelmed me every time I pictured John touching Stevens in a less innocent way. This was stupid, very stupid of me, but my insides screamed when those images invaded my mind. it was all in the land of supposition, but the odds were there.

After all, I had been the one shoving her out of my own reach.

"Hey."

I greeted John even before he noticed me. He had his gear with himself, smelled of that strange Planet and I knew he had come directly from the PORTAL floor. He blinked at me, clearly surprised.

"Oh, you're… here."

"Yes."

John paused a little before talking, making his way inside his own office. Suitcase next to his desk, and a massive gathering of paper on his hands.

"And?"

"I'd like to know how's everything going on the other side."

John narrowed his eyes at me, as if accessing me and my intentions. My _real_ intentions.

"You could check for yourself."

Our stare remained locked, my apparent neutrality invading the area around us. John hesitated, and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to disclose a thing. Thankfully, that was not was happened.

"Stevens buried Zack." He said, speaking as he arranged the papers on the desk, in what seemed to be a specific order.

"She did what?" I had to ask. It sounded weird.

"Buried him. The _Earth_ way."

"Oh."

"I won't tell you stuff about it." John snorted. "Wanna know, go and visit her. Man up, for a change."

There was a residual annoyance invading me, and something inside me wanted to punch John for being such a wise ass. Really, didn't he know I didn't play around? But, then again, there was the Stevens factor and, in some miraculous way I couldn't understand, he actually knew that talking about her actually bothered me. And not for the best reasons.

I got up the chair, considering what to say, how to inform John of what had happened today.

"Rufus came by the company today."

John stopped what he was doing and our stare locked again. In there I didn't see shock or surprise, which meant he already knew that. _Stevens_.

"In time I'll pass him leadership." I said, and the man in front of me remained in silence. "And I've taken care of things so that your position is assured. As well as Tseng's and the rest of the Turks."

He sighed and massaged his forehead for brief seconds before speaking.

"I have all the intel we need for the following years. I can take a look on that to see what we can do to shield ourselves and learn to deal with Rufus. Since he's here, obviously, to stay."

There was tension in the air and I wanted really bad to end this conversation.

"Did Stevens provide all that?"

"Yes, she did."

I nodded, not feeling a bit surprised over the confirmation John had provided. And that was all I needed to change subject, or this office would combust.

"Well, since we're at this…" I started, keeping John's attention. "About our mystery traveler… everything's set."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's give that person a false sense of freedom. Whoever might be… will try again."

John nodded, actually considering my words.

"All right."

An uncomfortable silence landed between us and I knew the conversation was over. So, in a sudden gesture, I turned to leave.

"See you around, Medina."

He didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was getting fed up with all this.<p>

Something was not right, and I felt it inside me, flowing within me. I didn't know what this feeling was, but there was a permanent agitation inside my body, as if every and each cell moved of its own accord.

I know, it felt weird. But as days went by, this feeling was getting more and more… suffocating, so I knew what I had to hurry.

I took my precautions when I approached the PORTAL's security personnel. I wanted to do this nice and clean. Thankfully, Mako was an inert element in the other… Planet, so… I had drawn a very specific plan to get Zack back.

He deserved it. Deserved to rest in peace in his Planet, meet the Lifestream and be part of it… as it should be.

I was going to be the one retrieving Zack from that dirty place… Sephiroth would be proud of me - I, his temporary replacement, doing such honorable thing!

The thought brought a smile to my lips, adding strength to my unshakable will. It was time to make things right.

* * *

><p><em>AN - sorry for the humungous delay. Got imperious stuff to do and this chapter was left unfinished since the last update (2 months ago.)_

_Anyways, the next chapter is halfway done… so expect another update soon _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and… prepare for the next one! it's going to be very… very nice. _


	52. Surprise (M rated)

**Chapter 49. Surprise **(M rated)

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The bar was calm tonight. Way calm.<p>

I sighed as I took a sneak peak at my wrist clock. It was half past seven p.m. - soon, I would be home, finally. The day had been exhausting, walking in between booths like crazy.

Thankfully, since 7 pm I had been behind the counter. Frances and I took turns on who rested the legs for the evening. The soft, lounge music sounded, scoring the environment neatly.

I liked the sound, it was soft and calming - and I sure needed to chill from my off-world experiences of late.

No, I didn't want to go there again. Thinking about Midgar and the Labs was terrible - namely because it would lead me to think of the one person I didn't want to think about.

_Just give yourself a break, Elie_.

Yeah. I sure needed a break - a new brain, perhaps? Or maybe eating something to give me amnesia? That would do. I would be very happy with selective amnesia.

I closed my eyes and smiled at my silly thought. _Geez, ain't I desperate_? I was, it was a fact.

And I couldn't' do a thing to avoid it. Maybe time would allow me to heal, to forget.

It would be difficult, it would be a challenge… but who knew?

John had left three weeks ago, and I wondered when he would be back. _If_ he got back soon.

I sighed at my depressive thinking. Come on, I had made my choice when I came back, the last thing I needed was to potentiate my misery like that.

Almost three months had passed and it felt like three years. I couldn't feel more grief than I did and even the days were so somber and… sad.

Everyday I went by the cemetery to visit Zack. Deep inside my mind I wondered if he would rot. Deep inside my mind I wondered if he was okay, in this cold, outside everyday and night.

I shook my head at my silly thinking.

I couldn't go past his death. I couldn't, it hurt too much, it felt like a permanent dagger inside me, hurting and hurting, digging each time deeper.

At eight p.m. I excused myself from Frances and Larry. I had the day off tomorrow - sadly, because I didn't know what I was going to do with a whole free day._ A big nothing day_.

But then again, I didn't want to think about it, not right now.

I had much better things to mind my business with, as for example… okay, I had no idea, but something would come up, right? I always had that hope - that something would eventually come up to save the day.

Like in fairy tales.

I took a deep breath as I composed my scarf, gloves and coat. It was cold, even if this was mid March. After the sun went down, the night was merciless.

I blinked, considering my options. I really wasn't feeling like going home, but… I had nowhere else to go.

There was this sensation of despair taking over me, and before I knew it was headed to the only place I knew I could breathe and cry and sob at my will.

_The local cemetery_.

I walked as if I was in a hurry, which didn't make any sense. Zack was there, would always be there, underneath that stupid amount of dirt. Sometimes the will of digging and see for myself if he was still the same, if he was still there, was unbearable. It was like he was prince charming, kept and devoid of expression, resting there for all eternity.

The thought was actually excruciating.

Before I knew it I was running, the cold wind making my eyes cry out of reflex, and I took the balance to reach the place quickly. I was panting when I got there, right there next to his grave. I stood in front of it, feeling my legs weaken, tears threatening to come out.

_Good God, when was this going to stop_?

A sob escaped me, as I let the tears flow, like an endless river of grief I needed to get rid of. I had too much tension trapped inside me, and I accumulated it daily, every damn day that went by, living this miserable life.

It all seemed to fall apart around me.

The sadness, the despair I felt, the frustration, the loneliness and the unfairness of it all made me want to scream, cease to exist for a moment… so that it didn't hurt this much.

I landed on my knees, my eyes closed as I allowed myself to cry. In this place, I could - I could simply scream in despair and ask for Zack's forgiveness for the thousandth time, be sorry for what I done to him and from the future I had deprived him from.

I didn't know for how long I stayed there, on my knees. I didn't count the endless amount of times I whispered 'I'm sorry', how many hiccups and sobs followed.

The scarce light of twilight was long gone, and only a soft veil of dark blue fell all over, the moonlight hitting Zack's grave, as the far sounds of the city seemed lost… in the grief this place broadcasted.

I took my time gathering myself, my control. It was a fact I felt a little better, relieved in a way. It frustrated me to a rather insane point knowing that Zack didn't listen to my prayers, didn't listen to me asking him for forgiveness.

But, then again, what could I do?

_Nothing_.

I took a deep breath, standing. My jeans were dirty with soil, and I couldn't care less. My eyes were on Zack's grave for who knew how long, and before I knew it the words came out of my mouth. _Again_.

"Forgive me."

As expected, silence was the only answer I got, and I cleaned my face with the back of my hands, knowing my looks were ruined. Not that I cared, anyway, but I knew my face would be puffier if it wasn't for the cold breeze. I took some steps back, preparing to leave.

But, to my surprise, a presence right by my right side made me turn at once to see who stood there as well.

I took my time realizing who that person was. Considering the odds, no one in this Earth had a hair like that, in length, in color, no one was that insanely tall, no one had that face and those eyes… shining with Mako in the dark. Much like my own right now.

Reality dawned at me, and I felt a lot of things at the same time: rage, nostalgia, anger, anxiousness, butterflies in my stomach and a pang in my heart as the insanely unreal General stood there, staring directly at me. In front of Zack's grave.

What a strange coincidence.

"What are you doing here?"

I had to ask. I couldn't grasp on why would a man like Sephiroth be here - right here, in my Planet, next to Zack's grave. _With me_.

"A word, Stevens." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't feel more uncomfortable and tired, after the whole day of work , then the running and the crying. Had he seen that? Since when had he been standing there?

I hesitated, and considered leaving without saying a word, without any specific answer._ Why bother_?, my mind wondered. So, my eyes simply left his and I prepared to leave… but Sephiroth talked.

"Please."

His tone was firm and he really meant it, making me gulp dry. I was hesitating again, and felt annoyed with this… intrusion. Yes, that was it, he was intruding my space, my… secret place of grief, the only peace I had.

But eventually, my body betrayed me and before I knew it the words were out.

"Not in here."

I left, and felt him on my tail. I didn't say a word, as I felt Sephiroth's form right behind me, following me, giving me space to feel frustrated and angry at him all over again. And as I reached the stairs of my building I felt insecure, wondering what on Earth the man might want with me after all he had said, after everything that had happened between us.

I reached my apartment and entering, leaving the door open. Sephiroth didn't get inside, and I eyed him swiftly, realizing he was waiting for my permission.

"Get inside." I said, and he walked inside my apartment, closing the door behind him. I minded myself near the fireplace, preparing it to warm up the apartment. Sephiroth didn't say a word, he basically stared, namely towards my kitchen. So, he recognized the area.

"I remodeled when I came back." I said, arranging the sleeves of my shirt. The coat was off, as well as gloves and scarf, it all rested on the sofa."The place needed a change."

He didn't say a thing, his eyes scanning the apartment thorougly. I minded myself in the kitchen, for a change, going for the leftovers in the fridge.

"So you actually _buried_ Zack."

His voice, that neutral tone I missed so much, came right exactly from behind. I stood there, wondering what on Earth was I thinking, then closed the fridge's door. I took a deep breath before speaking and walked towards the contiguous counter, where the microwave was.

"I gave Zack a proper and decent burial. That's very different."

He didn't miss my bitter tone.

"So I've heard."

I nodded, my mind sarcastic and my anger flaring.

"And you heard well." I declared, with a swift exchange of looks. "What else did Medina tell you?"

"Nothing much."

"I'm glad."

And I was. The conversations I had with John were private, our own, and Sephiroth had nothing to do with those.

"He visited you."

"He did." My tone was so dry. The beep of the microwave sounded, and it felt really nice - a pause, an excuse to change subject. "So… Anything new? How's things progressing in your world?"

Sephiroth seemed to consider my question and remained standing, as I sat and ate by the island. I offered, but he refused.

"Rufus is taking hold of Shinra."

"It was inevitable." I declared, wondering how our conversation got to be so peaceful.

"I hope he's wise enough not to ruin it."

I nodded, knowing Sephiroth was discreetly asking for advice. Information, whatever. This guy didn't change.

"He'll get the hang of it. Like his father."

I eventually offered some piece of information, and returned to my meal. Sooner than later I was done - sadly, and I had the feeling this was going to become overly uncomfortable. It was inevitable, and when I heard him speak again, my suspicions were confirmed.

"That's not why I am here today."

I dared to look straight back at him, and he did the same. A fight of stares had begun.

"Why, then?"

Sephiroth hesitated and he surrounded the island, approaching me. I stood defensively and took some steps back. He stopped as he saw my reaction, blinking at me, silently. I crossed my arms.

"You didn't have to leave, Stevens."

I reacted at once.

"You didn't have to say so much bullshit, Sephiroth."

He locked his jaw, as if realizing I was actually right and that he was losing this fight. My eyes remained on his - leveled in our stubbornness.

"I… You know how I work, don't you?" He said, and I was caught by surprise for a moment. What on Earth was he saying? "The way I think, my priorities, my…"

His pause worked just fine for me to say what I was thinking.

"According to you, I don't."

"I was wrong."

"I _thought_ I knew you, really." I corrected. "Videogaming is a whole different thing, and you… are very unique live."

"I…" I saw him pause and take a deep breath before speaking again. "I… told you things that weren't exactly true the night we…"

I gulped dry at the memory, feeling embarrassed. Yeah, the memory of that night consumed me every damn night since then.

_Oh, man.. the night we almost got to the hot part and then something strange happened._

"I don't react well with… feelings. Having something inside me overwhelming me didn't do wonders to my control." He said, with a truthful tone. "And I reacted how I usually do."

"Crushing." I added, nodding in agreement with his line of thinking.

He blinked and bended a little towards me.

"The thought of you playing games with me blinded me."

_For Christ's sake_!, my mind shouted at him. I narrowed my eyes at how terrible had been such choice of words. I took another deep breath and decided to be frontal with him, once and for all.

"That night you grasped my neck in a way that reminded me when you tried to strangle me. Then, the whole whore thing, what did you want me to think, Sephiroth? That it was normal to squeeze someone's neck when you're… you're… at it?"

I was being blunt and honest, my eyes burning on his. He had to know what I felt in that damned moment.

"I reacted the way I did but it was no rejection, it was…" I paused for a moment, hoping I would express myself decently. "….you assumed it was something completely different and didn't let me defend myself, tell you what went through my mind. You just went along and said those horrible things-"

"I was wrong, I realize that now." He interrupted me, but I didn't quaver.

"For Heaven's sake, I thought you knew me better than that." I snorted as I talked. "And what, did it take you all this time to realize _that_?"

I was being mean, but heck, that was the way I felt. In fact, it could have been worse, he might never realize he was wrong, but since he was here and all, clearly beating down his ego, I sighed and shook my head, wondered at how resilient he could actually be.

He was here to apologize and to say he was sorry for what he did, but those words never left his mouth. His stubbornness and his arrogance would never let him say such things to someone as irrelevant as _me_.

"So…" I said, the silence umconfortable between us."Okay so, you're what, sorry for what you did. Apologies accepted."

It was actually sad - very sad indeed that I had to say it that way, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't find his eyes and I prepared to turn, leave the area and put some distance between us.

He didn't let me. His left arm grabbed my right one and the feel of his touch, even with my shirt on, felt invasive… and a total destroyer of my fragile defense. Before I could even think, he was inside my personal space, and I knew what he intended to do.

"No, please, just don't hurt me anymore." I said, my voice failing at the end. "I'm_ not_ made of stone."

I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering strength to pull some space between us, but he insisted. He had to insist, didn't he? That irritated me.

"Elie-"

"I can't take it, Sephiroth." I said, my eyes daring his. "Being close to you… traumatized me. I can't..." I couldn't find words to say what I wanted to say. "I am only human and you are, we are very different and-"

"I disagree."

"Well, I-"

"It will be different this time."

"Sephiroth-"

"Let me. Please."

"N-"

His mouth silenced me before I could say or do whatever it was. His warm lips sealed against mine and he grasped me, my face, my body, rendering me immobile under his hold. I had to push him to put some space between us so I could… breathe.

"You're taking advantage of my weakness." I said, panting, with my eyes closed. His face was still on mine and I had to make an extreme effort to just be an inch apart from him. "You know how I feel for you and you're-"

"Stop talking."

His sudden order made me snap. I opened my eyes and angled my face so that I could see him properly. For moments I wished I hadn't done that. His proximity, his unnatural beauty took me in a way I couldn't resist. Sadly for me, I was getting the feeling I wouldn't have any chance at escaping from him tonight.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, and his pupils changed shape.

There was something primal in his stare, and a goosebump travelled all over my spine. There it was, that _thing_ that seduced me, destroyed my will completely.

"You."

His answer sounded as possessive as his hold.

"I'm…" Oh, words, where were those? "Well I'm not _available_. Not like that."

"How, then?"

He wasn't making this easier for me.

"Just stop-"

"I know you're saying that just to protect yourself." He whispered, and I breathed heavily, completely involved within his arms. His face was close to mine, his eyes hard and brutal in all its honestly, and I felt lost of what to say, what to do - for a freaking change. "Let me take all that insecurity away. Since I was the one responsible for that, let me unburden you."

There was a moment of silence in which we basically stared at each other, and I gradually un-tensed underneath his hold. There was something truthful about him, about his words and actions that made me behave this way, weakly forgiving and forgetting everything he had done to hurt me in the past.

Our mouths touched again, gentle strokes at first, then with full lips. My hands and arms traveled to rest around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair. Thick, heavy and soft, so unlikely everything I had seen or touched in life.

His mouth felt as tender as I recalled, and I remained in tiptoes just to kiss him back properly. A pause was needed for me to regain strength… and to pinch myself, because it was very hard to believe this was actually happening, that this was real.

Sephiroth had come to me tonight, specifically _for me_. I'd sense his possessiveness the moment I had laid eyes on him. It was there, in that unnatural stare of him, the will to have me, to take me, to make me his in every possible way.

My face rested against his neck, his cheek in my front. His steady breathing, so unlike mine, made me feel nervous.

Before I knew it, his left hand angled my face to meet his again and a new sequence of kissing started. It was gradually becoming intense, sexual and the heat our bodies exhaled was proof enough of that.

My body ached for him. The hormones were up, and I glued myself to his body, even with all the clothing in between.

His right hand reached for my bun and my hair, excessively long for what I was used to, fell along my back, creating a wall of dark waves that Sephiroth touched at once.

"The bedroom." He whispered against my mouth and I smiled briefly before talking.

"This way."

I walked away from him, my right hand on his left one. He followed me lazily and once we got inside the bedroom he closed the door behind him.

Expectation was killing me.

I wore jeans and a wool blouse, and deep inside my mind all I could think about was what would follow. The stripping, the touching, everything.

Our eyes focused on each other once more and I blushed, decided I would give it a necessary break. Or I would combust with anxiety.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." I said, my tone weak. "After a day of work, I need it."

I didn't know why but I felt I had to justify myself to him. Sephiroth nodded at me and I smiled, turning to the bathroom that belonged to my bedroom. I stripped fast, put the water running and stepped inside the hot flow of water. The fruity shower gel gave me inciting ideas and I couldn't wait to… well, _do it_ with him.

Anticipation grew on me and I wanted the shower to end as quickly as possible. One last scrub and a hair wash later and I was off the tub.

Some hair drying followed and I, with that rose towel around me, decided to enter the bedroom again.

I couldn't see him. There was a faint orange light all over the bedroom, from a presence lamp I had by a corner.

I walked silently, my wet feet on the wooden floor. The bedroom was warm, and I bit my lip as I felt him somewhere… behind me.

I stopped and let him reach me. His hands were the first to touch my shoulders. Then, I felt the subtle warmth of his body colliding with mine, not touching yet but close enough for me to _feel_.

And as I gradually sensed him against me, I realized he wasn't wearing anything. I closed my eyes as anxiety built in me again. Geez, this was both crazy and amazing.

He didn't say a word, as I sensed him close contact with me, my head resting against his chest. His hair touched me, like a veil of silk, and I shivered at the contact. My breathing caught when his mouth met my right cheek. His lips were warm and desiring, and I felt his hands travel along side mine. I was grasping the towel like crazy right there on my chest.

Softly, and very gently, I sensed him entangle his fingers within mine. His breathing enticed me and I felt my mouth dry as I realized he was actually unlocking the pressure I was applying to keep the towel in place.

With a swift move, the towel fell and I shivered - out of cold, then I still had time to feel a little embarrassed. It had been long since I had been naked with a man.

He made me turn to face him and thankfully, there was an immediate embrace. It felt very soothing and calming, having him holding me naked.

_Speaking of which_.

I needed some seconds to actually grow alert of his body against mine. He felt soft and firm, hard chest and abdomen muscles against my feminine belly. It was no news my body wasn't as near as athletic as his was, which made me feel conscious about it. I was no model, for Christ's sake.

"Whatever it is that you're thinking, don't think about it." I heard him say, and our eyes met for a while. I had to angle my head up to do so.

"I'm not like you." I declared, a little panicked.

I saw him smile briefly.

"Thankfully."

I giggled nervously at the man in front of me and he took the hint to bend over and kiss me. It was a fact that his lips moving and his tongue probing inside my mouth did the job in relaxing me. Reflexively I held him back and kissed him with all my will as well. Mouths open, tongue in and out, licking and teasing, it all made desire built inside me.

With a sudden gesture he grabbed me and we both landed on the bed. The cold fabric of the fluffy cover I had on the bed greeted my back and I basically stared at him. Sephiroth drew a deep breath and took his time lying over me. He wasn't pushy but his weight felt gratifying, in a way. His face approached mine again and I felt his hand moving lower, reaching my chest. His hand was so big, it almost looked bizarre to have a man of his size with me. He felt toned and his form was unreal. I couldn't believe I laid naked with him, a man of his proportions and… who he was. Sephiroth, the General, that out of ordinary being that was the king of insanity, was real and-

A soft nibble on my lips took my mind out of strange thinking, as his fingers softly probed the sensitive flesh of my breasts. The movement was deliberate and I couldn't help but to moan in response. He didn't waste any more time and before I could even think, his mouth captured my nipple and I gasped at the sensation.

I had remained untouched for too long, I was over sensitive. I could sense his breath against my skin, as he moved to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. I was on fire by the moment he decided to give it a break and kiss his way up, licking my neck as his lips landed on my right ear.

"Open your legs."

His whispering tone, right there as we lied on my bed, didn't felt like an ordinary order. I complied, allowing him to accommodate himself there. He stared at me from above, his eyes so ablaze, steady breathing as I saw him position himself.

I felt him - or, better said, felt that thick, throbbing part of his anatomy touch me, here and there, rubbing softly against me as he captured my lips and mouth once again.

The movement was deliberate and teasing, and I smiled against his mouth as my body wanted more of him.

Gradually, he allowed to guide himself inside me - slowly, so I could adapt to his considerate size.

My breathing caught and his as well. My arms rested all over his waist and back, and I had to angle my head back up to kiss him, his skin a sinful temptation. Our height differences didn't pose much problem and I actually found it sexy to have such a huge man taking me.

There was a low grumble as he finally seemed completely sheathed inside me. For the first time in my life, I saw how Sephiroth's breathing was unsteady, and how his eyes met mine with lust and whatever was there besides that.

My pelvis accommodated him and slowly, he started moving. I closed my eyes for a moment, completely taken aback with the sensation. It felt wonderful, the way he made me feel when he moved like that.

Sadly I didn't have much opportunity to move - much. Sephiroth seemed determined in sealing the space between us, there was little out and much in, and the friction of his size against my sensitive walls, constantly hitting the deepest part of my feminine anatomy threatened to end up all the fun quicker than I might want.

He held my head with his right hand, right there in the back of my neck, his left one somewhere on my waist. I panted, moaned and didn't have to say it in words for him to understand I was almost at the brick of glory, but as he seemed to grasp I was close, he changed tactics.

The movement became greedy and intense, in and out, in and out, rubbing himself within me, deeper, deeper each time, my body begging him to go faster and to just keep hitting there, more and more and more… until my body gave in and I had the most intense release of my life here and there.

He groaned as he felt me contracting against him, but he kept his relentless movement. There seemed to be no end to the feeling of ecstasy, and he wasn't letting me recover from that one.

He had taken advantage of my blissful moment to reposition me. He was still on top, but now the angle was different. My legs couldn't be more spread and up than they were and I still felt the aftershocks of my first happy moment.

"Oh… wait, I-"

"Don't you even think about it."

His tone had been dark, which added for the enticement I felt. He was going to exhaust me completely.

This time he moved with deliberate teasing. It was sexy and a complete turn on the way he thrust within me, mouths joined and lip nibbling, my legs almost hitting his arms as all we heard were the breathless sounds we made and the slick noises of our fluids facilitating the frenetic rhythm he had imposed. There seemed to be no end for the endurance we both had. I wondered if his speed would increase - only to realize it actually could, and I sensed it was a prelude for his release.

His breathing caught for a while and I didn't want him to stop as well. I was so close to my release as well and I needed him to keep up with that pace so that I could find relief as well.

"Don't stop." I whispered, in the middle of the frenzy we both created, I felt him quicken the pace for endless seconds, which was all I needed to literally burst around him. He grinded his teeth as I rolled my eyes, my mouth half open with anticipation.

I was almost there, about to explode.

The moment took me for surprise, and I felt him as well, a little desynchronized from me. He kept moving in and out, taking his time in longer and hard, as the rigidity slowly subsided to a pleasurable sensation of simply having him inside me.

His mouth searched for mine and we kissed softly, my legs trembling with the effort, resting at the side of his waist.

"I missed you." He said, with his mouth in my ear. "Every damn day, since you left."

His declaration felt an invasion. It was like he was trusting me with secretive information, so illusory that he couldn't even deem it real. I gulped dry, realizing I didn't know what to say to him.

"I…" I had no words to offer him, it was a fact. I tried to search for his stare, as he scrutinized my face from above. "I'm glad you're here."

It felt so inadequate, so childish, my little explosion of sincerity. I wanted to say so many things, but… nothing acceptable came out.

Guessing my impending difficulty, he was the one speaking again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, and I blinked at him.

There, he had said it. And surprisingly it didn't make me feel victorious or proud, or that I had won a war. In this moment, all I wished was for him to stay next to me, and hold me. Thankfully, Sephiroth seemed to read my emotions pretty well, because that was exactly what he did. Or I would break in a thousand pieces.

-/-

I woke up with his hand in my left breast and his tongue lazily liking my neck.

There was something primal about him touching me this way and I couldn't help but to smile at myself. I felt him hard and throbbing right there on my lower back and wondered what time it would be.

_He's a freaking machine_, I thought, mildly amused.

"Finally, you're awake." He whispered, and I shivered at his tone. "It wouldn't be funny taking you while asleep."

I smiled.

"I agree."

There was a low rumble behind me and I took my time realizing he was actually laughing. And not the most innocent of laughs. His left hand, the one that had been teasing my nipple traveled down, caressed my mound, taking little time for his fingers to find what he was looking for. His mouth kissed my neck and bit my ear, as his fingers finally met the slick entrance that couldn't be more ready for him at it was. My breath caught, lost in the sensations he provoked on me.

He was thorough and tender in his exploration, and I moaned shamelessly as his fingers traveled up and down, repeatedly, lubricating me with my own fluids, taking his time in that sweet spot that drove me crazy.

Reflexively, my legs opened for him. I wanted to give him more access, I wanted more and more of what he was doing.

With my back to him, I considered turning to face him - but he didn't let me. He was the one getting me on my elbows and knees, opening me and angling my pelvis to him.

He was on his knees, behind me. I felt the tip of his member against me, touching my sensitive flesh, already moist and prepared for him.

I whimpered at the sensation, as he took his time entering me. From behind, the penetration was different, the access and the friction changed. I closed my eyes at the feeling of him stretching me for the second time tonight.

He moved slowly at first, but I accommodated him easily this time. His hands roamed along my back, up and down, as we both moved in consonance. But then, his hands rested on my waist - and wondered if he was looking for leverage.

I wasn't wrong. His hands grabbed me in place, as his pelvis moved greedily against mine. There was a wet, dull sound as our flesh met, fluids coating us both, creating a score that turned me on. I wanted to open myself more to him, but there wasn't much more I could offer. He was all in, the one in charge, commandeering the act, controlling me.

In my mind, all I could think was it felt amazing, so unbearably good. It was everything I had expected and more, and now I could understand how people could get addicted to this. With a man of his skill, it was easy.

I was totally and utterly open to him - I couldn't spread my legs anymore than this and he couldn't reach inside me more than he did. Every time that blessing pressure hit me, it felt amazing; every time he invaded me deeper, and deeper and faster as seconds ticked, all I could think was that I wished I endured longer.

My anatomy was easily stimulated by his precise movements. So, sooner than I wished for, my release invaded the moment.

"Already?" I heard him say, and I imagined he had to be smirking as he said it. "I'm not finished yet."

I tried to say something in between whimpers but it was difficult to verbalize something adequate with a hard, throbbing penis moving exquisitely against and inside you. He took advantage of my flexibility to push me over, to change his rhythm and frequency. His rigidity felt blessing, and his constant movement didn't let me descend from the moment I just had - he prolonged it, which was not only pleasant… but very very enticing.

I felt exhausted by the moment he found release. His groan was meant and very satisfied, which put a smile on my face.

I felt his body made contact with my back - his chest and abdomen, to be precise. We were both panting, and he rested his arms each by my side. His moist and hot breath hit my neck, and I sensed how peaceful the after-intercourse moment might actually be.

"You're wonderful."

And talking about an ego boost. I couldn't feel more complete.

"And you are…" I paused, feeling a little out of what to say. "…amazing."

I heard him snort and I smiled, as he got out of me slowly, with a pained low grunt. We laid next to each other, my face on the crook of his neck, his arms all around me. We were sweaty and smelled of each other, which was very pleasing. I smiled at his skin, feeling truly happy. Could this get any perfect? I doubted, and cuddled myself into him, his body holding me tightly. I was in heaven.

This was heaven, be with the man I loved. Tiredness eventually won me over, taking me to the land of dreams with the man of my life holding me hostage.

* * *

><p><em>AN - And there you go. Hope you liked it_. ;)

(PS. It was about time, the tension between them was unbearable lol.)


	53. Lifestream

**Chapter 50. Lifestream**.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I never imagined that being with Elie would be like this.<p>

There was something way different about sex when feelings were implicated. To be completely honest with myself, I had never experienced something as gratifying and intense as… this.

I had woken up early, and couldn't sleep much after the sunrise. This place, this… Planet where Elie was from was nosy, besides all the foul features it had.

My eyes landed on the woman sleeping right next to me. Elie slept profoundly, I could sense the peace of her mind, the steadiness of her heartbeat.

Now that I had her close to me, right there, mine as I always wanted, I could see now how stupidly stubborn I had been. The flaws I had in communicating with her almost had destroyed us… but thankfully something inside me warned me that I had to do something fast or I would lose her permanently. I had learnt the lesson the hardest way.

I got up slowly, trying not to make any noise, my feet taking me to the bedroom's window.

The day was just beginning and I took my time watching the movement, how people acted, how the routines worked in this place.

It didn't take me much to realize it was fairly similar to the society's pattern in my Planet.

"Oh, you're there."

Elie's voice took me out of my day dreaming and I couldn't help but to smile at her worried tone.

"Where else could I be?" I said, slowly turning to face her. Her face was sleepy and she covered her body with the bed sheet, her eyes a little frightful.

"You could have fled." She said, half-smiling, and I sensed that was her real fear - that I would go away without a word, without saying a thing.

_How insecure, Elie_.

"I wouldn't do such a thing." I declared, hoping my tone would ease her fears. There was no need to feel like that, considering I had shown her pretty obviously she was the only one I wanted.

But she insisted.

"You look thoughtful, what is it?"

I paused for a while, considering what to say. It was a fact I had been busying my mind since I had been awake, but somehow I thought that maybe it was time to take some more chances - considering I had taken my chance last night and obviously succeeded so nicely.

"You once told me to enjoy my second chance at life."

Elie blinked at me as if recalling when she had said that, taking her time to answer me.

"I did… and I meant it."

Our stare locked and I knew I had to say what was going through my mind. Her eyes had made its way inside my me, her heartbeat peaking.

"Would you accept making me company in my second chance of life?"

Her eyebrows went up and her mouth half-opened… as if terribly surprised with my proposition.

"As in-"

"As in permanently."

I had to interrupt her and say how things were going to be. If she was to be mine, I obviously wanted her to be _all_ mine. In every aspect.

"Elie?"

Her silence was starting to worry me.

"Y-yes, I…"

"Will you come back with me?" I eventually asked, and I couldn't see past her shock face. "Can you talk?"

Elie took her time gathering herself, and I approached her slowly. I sat right next to her by the bed and scrutinized her face.

"After all you did…" She eventually said, pausing to gather strength. "I shouldn't, you know…"

I took a deep breath, sensing her uneasiness. It was obvious she was having a will of fights right now - her rationality versus her feelings. How I understood her. I did that a lot lately.

"But?" I dared to ask, sensing her heart beating fast. Maybe I was being smug and overconfident, but the way she looked at me was all I needed to know she would accept. Her brown, shiny eyes, so transparent and king, perspired truly adoration.

_For me only_.

And that, strangely, made my chest constrict in the most amazing way possible.

"What I feel for you…" Elie paused, gulping dry. "I guess there's no other way around." She smiled, half-covering her face. "Of course I'll go with you. I'd go with you anywhere you asked me to."

Her sincerity made me feel extremely soft - the way her words made way inside my body, the effect they had… was dangerously overwhelming. It was like an immense wave of unexplained feelings overwhelmed a body that barely could stand it.

"That's my girl." I whispered, and my hand searched for her face. "Here."

I sat next to her, our skin touching again. We remained naked since last night and I honestly enjoyed the sensation - maybe a little bit too much. I held her, and Elie did the same, the soft edges of her fingers touching my thorax, her face resting beneath my chin. Her hair tickled me, and she smelled of me and that fruity shampoo she had used last night.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, and I snorted at such question.

"Always."

She giggled.

"I didn't mean…" She gulped, smiling nervously. "I mean real food."

Her stare met mine and in there I saw a genuine will of _sharing_. Elie was like this, a pure giver, a woman that wanted me to feel at home, at ease with her no matter the circumstances. I couldn't say no to her - how could I?

"Okay."

She smiled and left the bed, putting a pajama on. She looked at me and blinked, smiling one of those smiles of her.

"I'm going make you the best breakfast you've ever had."

I bit the inside of my mouth and laughed lustfully at her.

"You're setting the bar high, Elie." I whispered, as I left the bed as well. I took a couple of steps, naked, and had the honor of seeing her as she took me in. Her naivety felt extremely enticing. "But I'll let you know after the breakfast."

She smiled at me, taking a couple of steps back.

"We have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my connections, it had been easier to make my inside the building and cross the damn PORTAL thing.<p>

I had been warned of the window of time available to do whatever I needed to do, under the penalty of being caught. Security was tight in this place - very tight indeed, but it wasn't flawless. After all, I was the General.

The crossing had been peaceful and once I got to the other side, it was night time - as expected.

First, the area looked like an abandoned building, a factory of some sort, deserted. I smiled to myself and focused - Mako's presence in this Planet was completely absent, so it would be easy to find Zack.

Mako felt like a _hum; _ Like a grave, low _hum_ inside me, drawing me in… it guided me, really. the first stop I made was next to a building.

How come Mako levels broadcasted from here? It felt rather strange - but the feeling wasn't exactly right. It was like… tainted, noisy.

The pure hum came from another place, and I basically followed my guts. My feet automatically took me to a place that was closed - named Cemetery. I had no idea what that place was, but it wasn't that ridiculous lock that stopped me.

It broke easily and I walked, surrounded with cross-shaped marbled stones, with names on it? The place disturbed me, and I had to admit it felt a little creepy in the dark… but eventually I stopped. Next to a plaque where that residual, kind of bothering hum came.

I examined the area, and easily I sensed that - whatever it was, it was _buried_ deep. My eyes scanned the stone, where only read 'Z. F.'

The math was done quickly and I smiled with gratification.

"Found you, my friend."

So, I dug in deep for the following hour.

-/-

It was easy to find the wooden box. Easily, I broke it, the lid coming off flying and revealing to me a very dead Zack Fair.

I blinked at him, amazed at how conserved he was. It was like he was sleeping, about to wake up at any time. And I couldn't help but to notice he was dressed impeccably, with some sort of suit, so… neat and clean.

"Who did this to you, my friend?"

My words were whispers, as I inspected my friend. I untangled his hands and put my hand on his chest - only to sense something very, very disturbing.

There was a cut - a huge, humungous cut and a wound alongside Zack's chest, that had been obviously the cause of his death. It had been thoroughly aimed, smashing his heart on its way… the way only a very specific sword would do. A sword that only one person had.

Rage and revolt took hold on me for a moment, as logic pointed to the man I had worshipped all my life.

"How could Sephiroth kill you, Zack?"

The questions were made, but I knew the answers would not come. Only the calm and silence around us provided some comfort. So I, faced with such silence, decided it was time.

"Let's go home, my friend." I said, and put Zack on my shoulders, making my way back to the only place I had known as home.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>I had woken up earlier today - it was nighttime yet, but an idea had assaulted me.<p>

My projects had been shifting lately - from human and molecular genetics, I was now focusing on physics and devices that eventually would allow communication between both worlds.

Since I had visited Elie I had been researching in that direction and, mostly thanks to those dedicated scientists and engineers, we were getting to a functional prototype that sooner than later might be tested in all its glory. We were getting so close to make it work, despite all our failed attempts… but something was not right though, we were missing something.

The possibilities put a smile on my face. It was all so immense and the potential would be… endless. Who knew, if we got to fully understand the dynamics of the PORTAL… maybe, just maybe we could-

"That's it." I said, leaving the bed in haste. Ideas emerged just like that - when one least expected. "It's the interface. We're not getting it right."

I got dressed in a couple of minutes and went down to the garage for my car. The travel towards the building was fast, and I could see the brink of dawn approaching.

It would be daytime soon.

I parked, exiting the car and inserting my I.D. card plus my hand print to open the main door. The guard standing by the hall looked at me with a rather puzzled look.

"Good morning, officer."

"Uh… so early, Sir?"

I stopped next to elevator doors and eyed the man.

"Science has no schedules, officer." I declared, waiting for the door to open. "I'll be headed to the PORTAL chamber, would you be so kind to call in Physics early?"

The man paled as he heard my words.

"What?"

"N-Nothing, it's just-"

"Do it." I said, and walked inside the elevator, wondering why on Earth security would be behaving so strangely. They usually didn't question a thing and tended to behave very neutrally.

"Whatever…" I whispered, and shook my head as I refocused. I desperately needed to get to the PORTAL chamber and test my theory. If my thinking was right, I would solve the problem and was pretty sure the prototype would function. Right?

"Right, man." I said, as I exited the elevator door, discharging my stuff at the pre-chamber. My winter coat was off, landed on a chair and I put my white coat on, gloves and protecting glasses. It was time to make science and it made my heart beat faster.

I entered the chamber, allowing the door to open and close behind me, my eyes on the ground. In the white of the ground I saw something that made me stop.

_Footprints_.

"What the…"

I ducked, my fingers scanning the form of that long boot, easily recognizable as belonging to… SOLDIER.

A shiver ran through my body and I got up in a sudden move.

"Shit." I turned and closed the door, my finger hitting the intercom of the pre-chamber. "Security! I need security here right now-"

A soft blue glow stole my next words, and I couldn't do a thing but to stare at what came out of the PORTAL. Cloud, tired and bloodied, walked gloriously with a male form resting on his shoulder. It was a man, and dressed neatly, suit and all, black hair, so alike…

So alike someone that was dead, that Elie had buried weeks ago, so alike the only and one person that could not yet return to our world… for the Planet's sake, for our security and… sanity.

A cold shiver invaded me and I couldn't help but to bump, hitting the impossibly strong glass that made up the chamber, a feeble and futile attempt to warn Cloud of what he was doing.

"No! Stop!" I screamed. "Go back, you can't get him here, go back! GO BACK, CLOUD!"

My voice couldn't be louder, and I desperately opened the chamber and ran towards the man that now put Zack to rest on the ground.

"Get him back, Cloud!" I screamed, and Cloud eyed me angry.

"He belongs here."

"No, no, no you're not getting it, Zack is not who-"

"Whose side are you on, after all?" Cloud's threat made me stop a meter from them, and all I could do was to stare at the PORTAL and wonder… wonder if this was even going to end up okay, since I knew Sephiroth hadn't yet returned.

"It's not a question of taking a side, Cloud, it's a matter of-"

A soft green light interrupted us, and we both remained in silence as we witnessed how Zack's body returned, agonizingly slowly, to the Lifestream. And, with him… Jenova.

As I witnessed it, I felt despair, sadness and powerless to do a thing.

"My God." I whispered, as we sensed the air heavier, filling gradually with hate, power and… the overwhelming will of destruction. Cloud's stare met mine and I couldn't say a thing but the obvious.

"What have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?" I said, smiling as I saw the man in front of me visibly satisfied.<p>

"It was a very nice breakfast." He declared, and I laughed.

"Told ya."

He approached me from behind and took a hold on me, biting softly my neck. A chill traveled all over me and I felt hot all over. This man took my breath away so easily. I turned to him, our stares locking and my arms and hands landing on his neck, my breathing giving him the hint of what I wanted.

Our mouths found each other easily, and I remembered the power of his kisses, the intensity of his possessiveness and how crazy in love I was with him - had always been. He was everything I wanted… he had become everything I needed to feel whole. A pause followed, and as our mouths barely touched, I really felt the need of speaking my heart to him.

"Oh, Sephiroth..."

"What?"

"I really, really-."

"Don't say a word." He said, his index finger touching my lips, a seductive order for me to be silent. "I'd rather you'd show me."

And that basically rendered me speechless. Sephiroth's Mako eyes shone and eyed me in a way it made my heart melt.

"I like everything about you." He whispered. "The way your skin tastes, the way your body responds to what I do."

And then, with a sudden move, he sat me on the kitchen counter.

"I need to have you, utterly and completely."

I smiled at him, my hands resting alongside his face.

"I'm yours." I reassured, and he smiled at me.

"Yes, you are."

And with a nervous giggle and a sudden princess-like carrying, I let the man of my life take me to the bedroom again.

-/-

As I dressed, Sephiroth arranged himself, clearly preparing to return home.

"There're some things I had to do before I leave." I said, and his stare met mine, as if not liking what I was suggesting. "I'll be right behind you, Sephiroth."

"Don't take too long." He said, after a long, scrutinizing stare. I actually didn't know what that was, but it was really hard for me to admit it was…

"Is that anxiety?" I asked, as I walked and positioned myself in front of him. He seemed thoughtful, in a way.

"No. You know very well what I mean…"

I smiled and thought of what could I say to the man to ease him up.

"There are things I have to take care of, namely concerning the apartment, the place where I work… I can't disappear like I did the last time." I explained. "I want to do things wisely this time."

He smiled swiftly at me, a smile that made my insides flare. He was so sexy and didn't even know it. Or maybe he did, who knew?

He took a deep breath and grasped my waist, in a way I wasn't expecting.

"I can't wait to lay you down in my bed and have you… repeatedly, until you can't see straight."

I gulped dry.

"You're making this very hard to endure."

His nose met mine and his mouth remained painfully close to mine... never touching my lips.

"Think about my proposition as a motivation for you to take care of your very necessary things as quick as possible."

And just like that, I was decided to do things very, very fast. Or all this anticipation would be the death of me.

"I'll be there in a no time." I said, and I pecked his lips. "Just be careful on your way back, don't let anyone spot you."

He nodded.

"I'll be careful."

"See you in a no time."

I blinked at him, and I made him company until we reached the door of my apartment. He was in front of me, and when my hand landed on the lock, his left hand rested on mine. Our stare locked at once and I smiled weakly at him. Mako eyes scanned me, and his right hand angled my chin so that our faces could meet.

A soft kiss followed and I had a strange, painful feeling of… goodbye.

Which was ridiculous, because in a no time I would be with him… again, definitely._ Forever_.

"I'll be waiting."

I nodded at his declaration and let him leave, the door closing softly as I remained, for an endless amount of time, standing there, breathing heavily and feeling… complete.

For the first time in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I reached the abandoned factory rather fast, with no significant occurrences. The movement was scarce so early in the morning and the path was clear… well, not exactly <em>clear<em>.

There were footprints I recognized in the dirty soil of the fabric, and wondered why a SOLDIER would have been lurking around - without me knowing about it, of course.

I had given no specific order in the last 48 hours, so it was getting pretty obvious someone had been here illegally.

_The mystery traveler_, I thought.

The thought of insubordination burned inside me and I made my way inside the room where the PORTAL rested. Once I would get to the other side, I would find out _who_ the trespasser was and uphold the law.

_Finally_.

The crossing was as usual, pretty okay, but once I stepped outside the PORTAL something felt strangely off.

The chamber door was open and the movement was chaotic at the pre-chamber. John was there - he, security and others wearing white lab coats, looking seriously worried.

"John!"

I said, my tone loud, and for a moment everyone stopped. The blue-ish tone of the PORTAL became intense, and I had to turn to actually believe I was seeing… that.

"Get out of there!" John screamed, I could hear him faintly, but the way the colors around us changed into orange… then red, which made me take some steps behind.

Something strange was happening and I didn't know what it was, but whatever was doing that to the PORTAL, it was also around me. Around us.

_Inside the Planet_.

"Get out of there, it's unstable!"

Someone screamed behind me, but before someone could say or do a thing, a potent explosion knocked us all unconscient.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Sorry for the delay… but I refuse to let go of this. No matter what gets in the way, I will always find time to write this fic. _

_Hope you liked it :) _


	54. Gone

**Chapter 51. Gone**

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I took care of my things rather quickly.<p>

I considered taking some stuff with me, and packed them swiftly. I left home near midday with a smile on my face.

I walked towards the abandoned factory, making way like a ghost, looking around to confirm I wasn't being seen. After all, I was going to disappear for a while - again.

The place was dead silent, only the cracks of the birds flying around scoring the place. I scanned the area, and took the steps up to go to the place that would lead me to my love.

My happiness. _Finally_.

The thought of seeing Sephiroth again made my heart flutter. He had been the one and only thing in my mind since he left, and I needed him… badly. I missed him terribly already and still felt sore of our late night… and morning activities.

He was such a dream.

And I had the total and complete notion I was behaving like a dreamy teenager but… what the hell. I felt so happy, like I was walking in clouds.

I reached the room where the PORTAL would be, the door closed. I opened it with a push and looked inside. It was all so quiet… just like always.

I took a deep breath, closing the door behind me and making my way towards the corner that would take me to… paradise.

However, as a walked, there was nothing. No funny sensation, no transparent halo turning blue when I touched it, nothing. Only a dry corner with leaves and a destroyed wall.

A cold shiver took me over and I blinked as I looked around, my hands scanning the walls, the ground - where once the PORTAL was. Because it was pretty obvious right now it wasn't there anymore.

"It can't be…" I whispered to myself, trying to fight back the tears that eventually would fall. "It can't be…"

I didn't know what to do, what to think. I looked around the area for the thousand time, trying to grasp something - a clue, a hint that might explain what happened.

Hell, I didn't know if he was even alive!? Had he crossed it safely? A million of thoughts ran along my mind as I try to gather myself.

"Why didn't I go with you?" I whispered, as tears finally fell. "Why did I have to be so…"

Strength abandoned me as I allowed myself to sit on the ground, resting against a wall. My hands met the irregularities on the floor and, through my hazy vision, all I saw was black, warm rocks. They were everywhere, scattered as if being thrown from… the corner where the PORTAL had been.

"Are you allright, Sephiroth?" I whispered, despair overwhelming me.

It was getting obvious I wouldn't know that.

Not now… and maybe never.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't know how much time I was out.<p>

I heard a loud buzz, and smelled smoke and fire, pieces of wall and whatever more had been projected in that chamber.

Quiet I remained, until I felt a hand in my left arm and a muffled attempt of talking. The voice tried to speak to me, and made a consistent effort to drag me out of there. I wanted to get up, say something, understand what on the Planet had happened but I couldn't. My body ordered me to stay still, and I had glimpses of the hallways I passed, lying down on something, towards somewhere… green and sterile, so impersonal it made the little hairs of my arms rise.

But of course, it could only be my only and one destination.

_Hojo's lab_.

A pinch in my arm and a warm sensation inside me eventually took me to the land of a comfortable sleep - with dreams.

A dream in which I stood, in front of something I had never seen in life. I just stood there, staring at that… being that felt very familiar but still, it was completely unknown to me. With long hair, so alike mine and clearly a feminine silhouette, closed eyes and a very calm complexion, in this kind of behavioral stasis we remained, silent and still, facing each other.

The fire inside me burned, and I knew it was Mako. It has always been Hojo's miracle serum in every situation I got hurt. He injected me with unbearable concentrations of that green thing, visibly not tolerated by anyone but me. I guess it was the price to pay for being who I was.

_A test subject that turned out okay_.

Cold invaded me abruptly and I felt a hard pinch in my gut - a pain so intense that eventually woke me up.

I moved with deliberate actions, and when I could finally see what was around me, I realized I was restrained.

I blinked, and tried to steady my breathing. I didn't know what had happened but thankfully the pain was subsiding.

"I had to woken you up, boy." Hojo's voice came out of a corner. "There's important things to take care of and someone's here to see you."

As I processed Hojo's words, my thoughts went immediately to Stevens. Was she here? How, and was she okay?

"Stevens?" I said, my voice rasp and a little painful. How come my throat hurt like this? Had I been screaming?

Sadly, it wasn't her voice that answered me.

"Uh, no, General."

Medina? Was that him?

"She is not here. In fact," He paused, and I sensed him approach me. "I don't know how we'll be able to see her again considering-"

Something strange assaulted me.

"The PORTAL."

There was silence and I was starting to feel impatient.

"Let me go, untie me if you please." I ordered, and sensed Hojo moving.

"Take things slow, boy, you suffered serious damage." He declared, as he took the restraints from my body. My heart started to quicken as I recalled Stevens and our…deal. She was supposed to meet me, follow me. Had she made it?

"How long was I out?" I said, as I sat with slow moves, sensing the residual effects of the explosion in my body and mind. I closed my hands and opened them again, feeling my muscles stretch. My stare met Medina's for the first time and what I saw in there worried me. There was grief and tiredness in that man's face, and I felt I was about to understand why.

"Three days." Hojo said, and I took a deep breath. "I told you, it was a miracle you didn't die in that chamber. The explosion was very potent and honestly… if it wasn't for who you are, I would have-"

"Three days, Medina?" I interrupted, my head doing the math. Good grief, what if Stevens had tried to cross the thing and it had exploded when she was inside? Was there a way to know if she was alive or not?

"Is there any way to know if someone was crossing the PORTAL when it exploded?" I had to ask, I felt my chest constricting at the mere thought of Stevens…no. I couldn't think like that.

"There is no way to know that for certain." He said. "But I doubt someone had crossed it after you, considering it has gone unstable right after you were through."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

"Your crossing… rendered the PORTAL unstable. I don't know why."

I locked my jaw as I tried to recall everything that had happened. I got up and looked around for my clothes. "I need my clothes."

"They're destroyed but we can find some new ones if you don't mind waiting." Hojo snarled, visibly impatient with my insistence, as he left the lab for brief moments. I took the chance immediately.

"Stevens was supposed to meet with us." I declared. "What happened in the meantime, did someone get in our out when I was away?"

John gulped dry and massaged his forehead with his fingers. That would be a blunt 'yes'.

"Cloud…" He started, and I resumed listening. There was no need to make a scene. "It was morning and I was here earlier to make some experimentation when I saw… footsteps at the PORTAL's chamber. SOLDIER footsteps. I was about to call security when…"

Medina paused.

"Go on." I insisted.

"It started glowing, just when someone's crossing it. I just stood there, as I saw him emerge from the PORTAL… with the body of Zack Fair on his back."

And that made me shiver. It was even worse than I thought.

"I tried to tell him to go back but he didn't pay me attention. And just like that… Zack started dissolving into the Lifestream. There was nothing I could do about it."

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"So Jenova's free, walking around at her will in the Lifestream." I deducted, realizing it was serious shit now. "Thanks to Cloud and his dumbness. Stubborn brat."

Rage invaded me as I tried to gather myself. I had to be controlled, remain in control so that things could just… be right. If that was even possible at this time.

"I need to talk with Cloud right now." I declared. "I will take care of him accordingly and then…" I paused, remembering Stevens. "We'll have to find a way of reactivating the PORTAL."

Medina's tired stare met mine with disbelief.

"It's gone, General." He said. "There is no way-"

"There _has_ to be a way." I interrupted him, as I stared at Hojo, with my clothes on his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat in that morbid, abandoned place for what it seemed an eternity.<p>

Tears fell, despair overwhelmed me in waves, and I felt really lost of what to do. There was no one I could talk about it, no one I could recur to for… help.

Realizing I was completely alone, separated from the man I loved, made me cry an endless river or tears. I had no hunger, and tiredness invaded me - for moments I wished I could vanish, so the grief didn't hurt so much.

The perspective of not seeing Sephiroth again ate me on the inside. It was a fact that consumed me completely, and I couldn't do anything about it.

Eventually sleep won me over. Not that I cared that I was lying down on the floor of an abandoned factory in the middle of suburbs - I just obeyed to my body and the basic needs of it.

My mind took me to a strange place where both realities mingled. My world, final fantasy 7 world. Sephiroth was there, unaware of me and behaving like he used to, but the mere sight of him felt relieving. At least I could _see_ him.

Strangely, I woke up with a soft touch in my cheek - a touch that made me wonder if I was really awake or still dreaming. A pair of blue eyes that I didn't see for a while greeted me, and I wondered why - and how - could that man be here, exactly where I remained. _Patrick, the blue-eyed thug_.

How could he know I was here?

"Wake up, Elie, it's no use to just remain here."

I blinked, realizing the luminosity outside subsiding. So, nighttime was upon us.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't quaver.

"I came to check on you."

And that confused me.

"How do you know I was here in first place?"

Patrick snorted.

"I know this place is your soft spot." There was a pause before he continued. "But there is nothing you can do, here and now. You should go home."

Okay, this wasn't happening.

"You know nothing." I said, my tone bitter.

"I wish I didn't know that much, believe me," He said, standing and turning to go away. "You should go. This is no place for a young woman, mostly at night."

And with an unusual relaxed frown I saw him leave. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about how strange all this was. The whole day had been a complete freak show… since the moment I walked this place and found no PORTAL.

I took my time gathering myself, slowly coming to terms with the fact that nothing had changed and that I was alone here. For good.

Eventually I got up and left, feeling utterly devastated. I felt no strength, and honestly didn't know how I would be able to face work the next day.

My feet took me home, and my bag pack landed effortlessly on the floor. Everything was the same, since I left home hours ago… and I could still smell him._ Sephiroth_.

His scent lingered, here and there, as if waiting for me in every corner. The memories made me gulp dry… and in that moment I realized I had to leave home again.

This time, I would be headed to a different place.

-/-

The graveyard was silent, but there was some residual movement. The men taking care of the place roamed around and it didn't take me much to realize we all walked towards the same direction. When I reached Zack's grave vicinity, I understood why.

The area was surrounded - Zack's grave had been violated and there was dirt everywhere. I could see the coffin destroyed, the lid partially broken and clearly… there was no Zack inside the coffin. No traces of him.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping someone would answer me.

"Grave robbers." An old man said. "It's not very common but it happens sometimes, when someone suspects the deceased holds something precious."

I blinked in silence for a while.

"The deceased had nothing precious on him, I assure you." I declared, feeling confused and surprised. "I was the one burying him."

The man didn't say a word.

"And why take the body? Did anyone see anything, when did this happen?"

"When we got here this morning it was already like this." The man informed. "Whoever did this, did it at early hours and didn't leave any trace behind."

All this was starting to puzzle me. I tried to do the math quickly, recalling I was with Sephiroth the whole night… and morning, which obviously ruled him out of all this.

Then… who might be interested in taking away Zack's body? It was a fact no one of this world would do such thing… which left me only with one option.

_Someone crossing the PORTAL and taking Zack back_?

It made no sense.

None of it made sense, not even the remote possibility of Sephiroth eventually getting up and do this while I was sleeping. He had no reason to do it, and we both agreed to the necessity of keeping Zack here until there was a possibility to contain Jenova in their world.

It all seemed like a nightmare, a bad dream that never ended.

I left the graveyard with my heart heavy, confused and sad, unable to understand any of it - there was nothing understandable concerning the events of today.

It only brought up more questions and doubts. And to worsen all of it, I was alone, clueless.

Secretly I wondered if I would be able to survive all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sephiroth's POV<strong>.

* * *

><p>I walked with some men towards the cell Cloud Strife was being held on. Medina accompanied me, and I knew he was secretly worried with my silence. Namely because behind it I hid an immense rage I honestly didn't know if I would be able to restrain.<p>

The doors were coded and security was heavy, but eventually we got inside - the sight of a very tense Cloud Strife engulfing my senses.

I turned to John and whispered something I considered important at him. A detail that would make all the difference.

"Shut off video and sound, I want this to be secretive."

John nodded and instructed the men, giving me a sign when all was set and done. So now, it was only Strife, John and I.

"Who gave you permission to cross the PORTAL, Strife?"

He gulped at my question.

"My position granted me free pass, Sir."

I raised my eyebrows at him. How smug.

"You mean when you _were_ General?" I asked, but didn't let him continue. "I'm also referring to those times you sneaked around when you were SOLDIER. You didn't have free pass back then, so I assume you must have had help."

Strife didn't say a word, he just took a deep breath and sat.

"So I can see I'm assuming right." I declared, nodding. "What got into that head of yours to consider retrieving Zack Fair?"

Strife's blue eyes met mine and in there I saw will. Determination.

"He belonged here. This was his place, his Planet. What was he doing buried, undignified in that dirty place, ha? Is that your idea of honoring a SOLDIER? What kind of man are you, anyway?"

There was silence of a moment, and I chose my words carefully. Strife's unawareness of the truth would cost him highly and he would pay for behaving the way he did.

"What did you know of the truth, Strife? Tell me, apart from the version we offered to everyone, didn't you stop to think that if Zack's death was surrounded in mystery, there would be a damn good reason to do that?"

Strife didn't answer.

"Yes, Strife, instead of being quiet and do the job of General I commanded you to, you concocted some misplaced conspiracy theory, in which the company had done something terrible to Zack, without having a clue of what really happened. You didn't measure the consequences of your actions, blinded with some childish concept of honor and then… you screw everything up."

Cloud's face changed and there were glimpses of fear and unawareness somewhere beneath those cold blue eyes. I approached him a little more.

"Jenova possessed Zack and he was the one responsible for everything that happened in Nibelheim. After that, he killed everyone in the Science division, took Stevens back to her planet and planned to kill her too. I stopped him, but he had to die for the nightmare to stop. He remained there hidden there because Jenova didn't have lifestream to wander in and what you did with you silly attempt of honoring your very dead friend was simply releasing Jenova back into our world again. She is now free to do whatever she wants, you idiot!"

A heavy silence fell upon us all and no one dared to say word, but me.

"You are permanently expelled from SOLDIER. You will not be allowed readmission in any circumstance. Know your ignorance saved you from a certain death, and that is all."

My eyes met his and I didn't pay him a chance.

"Leave this place before I change my mind."

And under the noise of the Turks getting in and taking the former ex-SOLDIER from my sight, my thoughts lingered on Stevens. I needed to have her back, and Medina would have to help me.

"Well that was unexpected." He said, "But totally justifiable."

I nodded and my eyes landed on Medina's, as we both left the security area.

"I want the Security of this place changed, all of it. Cloud had help to sneak up in and out and it was obviously security providing him access."

"I'll contact Tseng on that."

I took a deep breath as we both reached the elevator and up we went. Medina was the one breaking the silence.

"You look thoughtful. What is it?"

I didn't answer until we reached Medina's office, now in the top floor of the building. I closed the door behind me and sat. Strangely, I felt a little tired.

"I am…" I paused, not really knowing what to say. "I can't believe the PORTAL is gone."

Medina took a deep breath and nodded.

"What do you have 'till now? From your experimentations?"

"Scatters." Medina said. "There will be impossible to keep on without the PORTAL active."

"How about Physics? They were studying it as well, maybe there's a way to… _restore_ it."

Medina's stare left mine and he got up from his chair, sitting in front of me.

"I will see into it, but I can't assure you they'll have something we might use. The PORTAL was a natural entity, and most likely impossible to create a new one, artificially, in a lab."

I snorted.

"Impossible?" I quoted. "Are you even listening to yourself? I refuse to accept the idea of impossibility. See it through and find a way Medina."

My tone was imbibed in despair and I didn't even try to hide it.

"Are you so eager to see her again?"

My eyes left this and I got up to leave. I paused with my left hand grasping the door handle.

"Stevens is my only priority. Keep that in mind."

With a sudden move I left, closing the door behind me.

There was much to do today.

* * *

><p><strong>Elie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't imagine it would be so hard to endure a daily living after what happened.<p>

Not only I was in some kind of a prison, unable and uncapable of saying a thing - because there was no one that would believe me, but the uncertainty was the worst thing.

I didn't know what to think. My mind had imagined all the possibilities and I wanted very much to believe something had happened to the PORTAL and that Sephiroth couldn't go back to warn me. Of course there were moments in which my insecurities spoke louder and I convinced myself he had done that on purpose… which hurt terribly.

Truth was, I didn't know what to think. Then, there was the Zack thing. His body had disappeared and I wasn't sure it had something to do with the PORTAL vanishing… or not. It was all too out of the ordinary and so illusory I couldn't grasp it as… real.

Contrasting with all this - real life kept calling me in. The days at the Bar were like any other, regular and monotonous, and even facing the insistence of Frances, I kept my worries to myself.

"There you are again, staring into oblivion."

I blinked at shook my head, my eyes meeting hers once again this afternoon. I took a deep breath and said nothing. But Frances insisted - as always.

"Elie, what happened? You look… miserable."

"I'm tired." I offered, knowing she wouldn't buy that.

"Tired?" She quoted, raising her eyebrows. "That's a lame excuse, do you really think I believe in that?"

I bit the inside of my mouth, thinking of what to say. I didn't have many options, and the truth obviously wasn't one of them.

"Listen, I've…" I had to pause, and Frances's curiosity spiked. "I've had some problems lately and… it's been hard to deal with. That's it, but don't fret over me because I'll-"

"_Problems_?"

The way Frances said it made it sound ridiculous and insignificant. And that made me behave with a bit of hostility.

"Yes, problems. What is wrong with you, is it so hard to believe I might have something going on in my life difficult to deal with?"

Frances took a step back and seemed to consider her next words.

"Okay, okay, just… I was worried about you, I've never seen you like that in life."

In that moment, I felt a little conscientious about having said those things to her. After all she was only worried with me and my… sanity.

"I appreciate your worry, really, but this is something I have to handle myself."

Frances nodded and smiled at me.

"Okay, fair enough." She said, and took off as some new costumers arrived. I resumed minding myself with stuff to do by the counter.

There were always things to do and I could use it to keep my mind out of the gutter. Minutes passed in between drinks, coffees and ice tea's, until Frances approached me again - this time, with a spooked face.

"Oh my God."

I stopped, my attention in her.

"What?"

"You don't imagine what happened."

It was a fact I was getting shivers only by staring at her, but I could tell she was about to tell me something _creepy_.

"What happened?"

Frances took some time gathering strength to say the words.

"Patrick is dead."

_What_?

"Wait, what?"

I felt a cold goosebump travel along my spine.

"I just knew, those people told me. His body was found off the city limits, he's been dead for days apparently."

"F-For days?" I quoted, absolutely taken aback. No, this was too much. "Wait a minute, you mean how many days?"

"I don't know… a week, maybe. They said he was in a bad shape when they found him." Frances declared, visibly disturbed. "When Larry finds out he's going to be devastated."

I breathed heavily, recalling the events of Sunday, in that abandoned factory, when he had visited me. And all I could think was if Patrick was already dead when I last saw him.

Which was not only impossible and unreal - it meant it was definitely loosing it.

"Good God." I whispered, and turned to sit next to the counter.

This couldn't mean nice things.

* * *

><p><em>AN - It took me a while but here it is. _

_Also a little mystery for Elie to solve in the meantime but it's no big deal trust me. __ Let's see if the little two birds will see each other again…_

_Hope you liked the chapter and see you soon*_


End file.
